


Catch 22

by GhostlyHauntings



Category: Beetlejuice (TV 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Decisions, Betrayal, Comfort, Coming of Age, Consequences, Drama, Drama & Romance, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional wreckage, Emotions, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Exploration, F/M, Family, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, First Times, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Growing Up, Hormones, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Loss, Love, Magic, Marriage, My First Fanfic, Romance, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenage Hormones, Trauma, facing facts, hard decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 38
Words: 209,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyHauntings/pseuds/GhostlyHauntings
Summary: Not much has been said about how the duo met or what happened after the cartoon, but Lydia Deetz was about to make some choices that would haunt her for the rest of her life.Life is hard for those who don't fit in, and harder still for those who don't have a life.But, in the end, things like wanting to be loved & accepted is a universal desire for all beings, right?What do you do when you're faced with making a choice and there is no right answer?Worse yet, what do you do when you're forced to make choices that you don't want and will alter your life completely.This will not be easy by any means.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very excited to finally upload this fic as my first story on here.  
> In time, I will draw this as a comic, but for now, I wanted to share it in this form.  
> I hope you enjoy it as much as I have been when writing it. Please be gentle...

 

**Chapter 1**

**Beginnings**

 

 

" _My name is Lydia Deetz and I am currently a miserable, utterly depressed twelve years old._

_My life is a very lonely one and you'll find I'm nothing like the others in my school. I have not one friend and everyone, including my dad and his wife, think I'm weird._

_Why, you may ask? Then I guess I should explain a few things about myself first._

_When I was six years old, my family was in a car accident._

_It was late, snowy, December night and we were coming home from a fun day full of Christmas shopping. My father hit a patch of black ice and lost control of the car. In the blink of an eye, our car went off the road, and tumbled down into the woods. When the car finally stopped rolling my dad woke to discovered that my mother and I had been flung from out of the vehicle. I was told that my mother must have died instantly but I'm not sure if I totally believe that. He found us not too far from each other and when he came upon my little body in the snow; he feared the worst and rightfully so. I was dead._

_But, unlike my mother, I was more fortunate… My father was able to bring me back. He carried me for miles, in the freezing weather and snow, until he could flag down a passing vehicle._

_I was in the hospital for four months._

_My father held onto what little sanity he had left, in the hope that I would come back to him._

_While I was no longer dead; I was in a purgatory known as a coma. For two months, he paced by my hospital bed, too afraid to leave me for one second in the fear that I would be gone once he did._

_He told me once, that when I woke up from the coma, it was one of the happiest days of his life._

_Although, he was overjoyed I was back, he was never the same after the accident. His nerves were shot and he struggled every day to find a way to try to cope. He focused on me and my happiness to distract himself from the anxiety that threaten to completely consume him._

_When I was in the hospital, I was able to make friends with other little kids who would come to visit me. This made the grownups very nervous and they forced me to go through more tests than I could count. Finally, I understood why they were upset and worried. They couldn't see the other children like I did._

_I learned very quickly how most people are afraid of things they can't see._

_The future being another invisible beast that some people would fear just as much of the idea of a ghost haunting them._

_As time went on, I became more and more isolated from other people except for my father. It was partially because those "scary" things fascinated me and most of society was repulsed by it. I slowly pulled away from the ugliness of that society and I immersed myself in the things that gave me joy. I found comfort in the in the scary, supernatural, and the unusual. Things, like the dead, were honest and true to their nature at all times… even if they were trying to deceive the living._

_I became obsessed with trying to seek out the scary things, the macabre, and mysteries in life. I began to feel a kinship with them. As time went on, I felt more and more like the walking dead or even a spirit because most people either ignored me or completely avoided me._

_Which leads me to who I am now… a depressed preteen who struggles to find any shred of happiness in the mundane life around me. I admit, there were so many times I've fantasized about ending my life and it would be so much easier if I did. Only, I knew I couldn't do that to my father. I couldn't take him down with me._

_Still, I had my own little self-destructive habits, like often forgetting to eat. It was just too easy to do when I was completely consumed by my depression. The days that I didn't forget, were filled with forcing myself to eat. It was hard to find the will to do so._

_In school, I was totally isolated, so not many people would have even notice my eating habits… well, until one day; the day I collapsed when I got up to sharpen my pencil._

_The rumors spread quickly and I couldn't escape them. I was accused of being anorexic and bulimic. They began to relentlessly tease me about that, and with my naturally petite build, it only fueled the rumors further. I just couldn't win._

_My dad decided we needed a change, a quieter life, a fresh start for me, and moved us to Peaceful Pines. I started going to an all-girls school but this didn't fix any of the teasing._

_I was still the creepy girl. Still the easy target."_


	2. Square Peg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to add a little note here and share with you that this story has some nods to the movie-verse but it will be mostly focused on the cartoon's story line and premises. I love both the movie and the cartoon and they are incredibly dear to my heart. Also, I will never acknowledge Delia being called "mom" or "mother" like Lydia does in the cartoon. Haha.

**Chapter 2**

**Square Peg**

 

 

Lydia walked in through the back door of her home while slowly dragging her backpack along the kitchen floor. One of the shoulder slings, attached only at the bottom of the backpack, now pathetically trailed behind her.

Her dusty black cat, Percy, perked up from his nap when he heard the nearly detached piece snake by in front of him. He playfully began to bat at it, completely unknowing of the full extent of damage that had really been done that day.

Charles was reading his newspaper in the corner of the room at the kitchen table. When his daughter didn't greet him, like she regularly did, he lowered the paper to look over to her.

"Hey pumpkin. How was school?" His voice hinted at his concern but he was hoping that she just didn't see him there.

"Just lovely." Lydia grumbled. She really didn't want to talk about it.

His eyes settled on the backpack's broken sling and he got up to walk over to her to examine it.

"What happened?" He asked as his hand was affixed to his jaw in quiet contemplation. He could clearly see that it had been cut.

"I snagged something. It's an easy fix. So, I'll just sew it." She didn't stop while she continued to head to the stairs. She was hoping with all hope that he'd buy it, so that she could be in the cocooning comfort of her room.

"That doesn't look like a snag. Lydia, are you being teased again?" He followed behind her, very concerned, knowing something must've happened.

Delia, his red headed and capricious wife, poked her head out of one of the rooms when she overheard the conversation.

"Lydia being teased again?" She drew her words out to emphasize her dismay.

Lydia stopped walking. She knew they wouldn't relent unless she said something to them. She stared at the floor in the hallway, hoping beyond hope for some comfort, and some acceptance from them.

"I am." Without turning around, she quietly replied.

Delia waltzed over to her dark-haired stepdaughter.

"Well it's no wonder Charles! She's so gloomy all the time AND she's always wearing such gloomy clothes too!" She pulled on Lydia's near-black cardigan to show as an example.

"I don't see anything wrong with her clothes." Charles said, confused while as he tried to figure out what exactly was wrong with the picture being presented.

Lydia stood, unmoving, hoping Delia would just get it out of her system and move on to the next sparkly thing that would steal her attention.

"Of course you wouldn't! You simply don't know the first thing about fashion! Have you even bothered to look at the other kids her age? If you did, you would seen that Lydia sticks out like a sore thumb!" Delia rolled her eyes, with one hand on her jutted hip, to accentuate how annoyed she was.

Lydia finally turned around to face them both. She had had enough and her disgruntled expression had caught Charles's attention.

He squatted down to meet Lydia face to face.

"Well, what if you tried some more cheerful attire pumpkin? Maybe then you could blend in with everyone else." Charles grasped to find anything that would help his daughter. He never knew if he was doing the right thing for her and his anxiety compelled him to question every decision he ever made. He felt desperate to find any way to make her happy.

"A smile would help too!" Delia pondered distastefully, as she looked to Lydia's face.

Lydia sighed loudly in reply. _Yup, she reaaaally had had enough._

"Would you be willing to try? For me sweetie?" Charles begged her, giving her chin a gentle byt loving knock with his knuckle.

"Ok daddy. Only for you." She conceded glumly. She tried to attempt to smile for him and succeeded enough to fool him; even though, she still felt absolutely empty inside.

"New wardrobe tiiiiiime!" Delia kicked up and heel, singing out, as she threw up her arms up over her head excitedly.

 

 

_"Delia bought me a bunch of new clothes and I was true to my word. I tried as best that I could to do what they suggested in the hopes to get rid of this emptiness inside. I was desperate._

_Sadly, new clothes can only cover what's on the outside and not what is truly on the inside. People will always seek to see past an exterior, especially if it was glaring different from them._

_Nothing changed, and the other girls had begun to make fun of me for my new clothes too. They said I looked gross and ridiculous._

_I had one bully who was worse than the rest. She claimed she was the most popular girl in school. She was blonde, tan, filthy rich, with a sense of entitlement and ego that held no bounds. Her name was Claire Brewster and she was my polar opposite."_

 

"Like, you can put lipstick on a pig, Lydia Deetz, but a stinky, grody pig is still, like, totally a barf-o-rama pig." Claire stuck a finger into her open mouth and pretended to gag.

The whole classroom began to laugh with her as Lydia sank into her chair. She wanted to disappear and this neon pink sweater made her feel like she was flashing sign, advertising the freak show that she was.

Claire took advantage of Lydia's reaction and went in for the kill.

"I think I like the stupid creepy clothes on you." She feigned kindness and twirled over in front of Lydia's desk.

Lydia looked up at the blonde in front of her. She was confused but she knew this wasn't good. The rest of the classroom hushed and listened.

"You, you do?" Lydia said quietly as Claire sat on Lydia's desk and began to buff her nails.

"Like, duh! Of course, I do. It's just proper etiquette to dress in black for when you're in mourning, like everyone knows that!" Claire glanced over her shoulder and gave her a sympathetic frown.

"But, I'm not in mourning." Lydia's voice was still tiny but the whole room could hear everything crystal clear.

"Surely, you must be, since your taste in fashion died long ago! Fer sure!" Claire hopped off of her desk laughing loudly and once again, the classroom joined in.

Lydia wanted to scream or cry... maybe scream and cry but she knew it would only fuel the onslaught of insults. She knew Claire was just waiting to break her in every way until there was nothing left of her.

.

_"The lesson from that day was burned into my soul:_

_That it didn't matter how I act, how I looked, or what I liked; I was going to be bullied because I was different and was always going to be different._

_The bullying was becoming more than I could bear and I_ _was reaching my breaking point._

_After one particularly rough day of their abuse, I was walking home when an epiphany struck down upon me like a bolt of lightning. I had suddenly realized the futility of fighting it all. But instead of letting it pull me down again, I found a new strength and identity in it._

_It was at that time, I resolved that if I was going to be teased for being me, then I was going to dress how I loved to dress! I was going to embrace being weird and be true to what was natural to me._

_I was always going to be an oddity, an aberrant, and bizarre to the rest of the "normal" world and I was now fine with that._

_On that day, I discovered self love for being strange and unusual._

_Because being different was a reminder of why I didn't want to be anything that was called normal. I had learned, "normal" people hide away too much and aren't honest. I wanted to true to myself, just like the creatures in my movies were. "_


	3. Like Black on a Raven

**Chapter 3**

**Like Black on a Raven**

 

 

It was a new day and Lydia was filled with a sense of rightness as she slipped on her black cardigan. This suited her much more than the bubblegum pink, bedazzled sweater that her step mother had insisted to get her.

Delia's argument was; "This color simply screamed to be worn by you, Lydia! It perfectly compliments your skin tone and I would know best because I am an "arteest"!"

Lydia glanced over to the offending sweater that she had thrown into the back of her closet, and stuck her tongue out to it disdainfully.

She took one last moment to look in the mirror, giving an affirming nod, before she made her way downstairs to start her day.

Delia was washing a bowl in the kitchen sink when heard footsteps coming down the stairs. She smiled to herself as she stepped out of the kitchen, wiping her hands dry on a kitchen towel while greeting Lydia cheerfully.

"Gooood morning! Lydia, are you ready to go?"

"I am." Lydia smiled, while smoothing down her cardigan once she made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Delia stopped every thought and action, when her eyes landed on Lydia's attire. Her brain seemed to reboot, assessing what was before her, and came to the conclusion that she wasn't pleased one bit.

"Where's the clothes I got you?! Just look at you! You're totally unapproachable Lydia! You'll never make friends looking like THAT!" Delia yelled, hurt by the child's choice to not use the clothes that she had so generously chose for her.

Charles bolted out of the kitchen when he heard Delia blow up. He was still gripping his favorite, cheesy looking, coffee mug. The mug had a cheerful looking rainbow that connected two happy looking clouds. The word "SMILE" was emblazoned, in bold black font, underneath and was being sheltered comfortably by the colorful arch. In his haste most of the coffee had tragically dribbled out leaving a dotted trail from the kitchen to the hallway.

"But I don't want to make friend or fit in! I want to be me!" Lydia yelled back to the red-head. She couldn't stand it. _Why couldn't they let her be who she wanted?_

Charles walked over to his daughter and put his hand on her shoulder. He hoped she'd calm down and understand what they were trying to do.

"Pumpkin, we have been talking and we were thinking that perhaps it would be best that we start taking you to go see a nice therapist. I've already scheduled an appointment for next week." Charles smiled to her as best he could, to reassure her that it was for her own good.

Lydia's blood stopped. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Were they really that desperate to change her? Her blood started to flow, once more, but then quickly turned to a boil.

"I'm not going! You can't make me go!" This was too much for her and she going down without a fight!

"Now see here young lady! We most certainly can." Delia put her hands on her hips and squinted her eyes. Lydia knew she was just trying to flex some authority but she had NO RIGHT to force her to do anything.

Lydia had had enough. _How could she make them understand just how much she didn't want this?_

"No! I'd rather kill myself than go talk to someone who will tell me to change who I am!" She screamed and whirled around to stomp back up the stairs.

Delia spun to face Charles as she roughly grabbed and shook her husband's shoulders.

"See! She is suicidal! We simply MUST do something!" She pleaded with panic in her eyes.

Charles sighed and put his head down feeling utterly defeated.

The preteen stopped in her tracks. Her feet felt like lead and wouldn't move from the step she was on. She had never known that it was possible to get so angry in her life as a rage filled her.

"At least if I was dead I wouldn't have to deal with you people!" Her face was deep red as she leaned over the banister and roared to the parental figures below.

Lydia suddenly realized what she had just done and the things she had just said. Her rage immediately switched to grief and shame and as fast as she could up, she ran up the remaining stairs, bolted down the small hallway, and immediately locked her bedroom door behind her. She could barely breathe as she held her weight against the door.

Her whole being hurt and she had to let it out. Her canopy bed gave her an enticing embrace when she flung herself upon it. Promptly, she released everything and let her sorrow flow.

Her tears and sobs surged forth intermittently, in long bursts, throughout the day until the sun melted away on the horizon. Exhausting herself was the only way she could fall asleep and get away from it all.

It wasn't a long rest before she awoke to her mouth and throat feeling parched and sire. She lifted her head, looking out towards her widows walk, and saw that it was now night. Her eyes burned and blurred her vision while her heart felt as rough as her throat. She needed water but, unfortunately, that meant she would have to go downstairs. The thought of seeing them, upset her and she didn't want to start crying again, or worse, get into another fight.

Lydia crawled over to her bedside table to check the time on her coffin alarm clock. While it wasn't too late, she began to pray that they both had gone to bed early. She mustered her guts, corralling them as best she could, so could be brave enough to go downstairs to quench her desert like mouth.

She cracked her door open to just a slit, so she could spy down the hallway, looking for any evidence of movement. Luckily, she didn't hear or see anything, but she wasn't going to risk being caught. As stealthily as she could, she slowly tip-toed down the stairs, but just as she was about to make it to the bottom; she heard a sound come from the living room.

It was a voice that caught her attention. She listened carefully, and recognized right away that it was her father talking on the phone. She could hear him clearly and she could even tell he was pacing back and forth. Sitting down, she quietly listened in.

"I'm sorry for calling you so late in the evening but this is important. I desperately need your help. I'm worried my daughter is going to harm herself. I don't want to do it but Delia and I think we should commit her until she's better. I need your advice. Yes. Yes. Oh. Good. You say that place is good? Will they really be able to help my little Lydia? Oh thank you." His voice shook with a mix of guilt, panic, and then relief.

Lydia had heard enough, as her tears blurred her vision as they flowed down, uncontrollably, once more. She couldn't believe her ears but she did indeed hear what her father said. She was soon going to be imprisoned and ripped away from everything that she loved.

She sat up stiffly and made a decision right then and there.

She rushed, quickly and as quietly as she could back up the stairs and began to put her plan into action. From the back of her closet, she snagged her camping backpack and, in a frenzied blur, she began shoving clothes into its belly. For the next stage of her plan, she had to be patient, as she sat next to her closed door and listened closely.

After she was completely satisfied, that everyone had gone to bed and was completely asleep, she glided back downstairs to get the rest of the supplies she needed. It was hard to keep quiet, as her hands shook and her breath was ragged from the fear of being caught. She ran to the cupboard and indiscriminately grabbed canned food before raiding the camping supplies.

And with that, she dashed off into the night and ran in a direction that was away from town. She wanted to be as far away from "normal" society as humanly possible.

"The woods are pretty thick and no one really goes in there. So that's it! I'll go into the deepest part of the woods and never come back. I don't even care if I die." She huffed as she bounded down the hill.

Standing at the edge of the woods, she gave one long sad and final look to her house on the hill. It no longer felt like a home to her. Isn't home supposed to be a place where you feel welcomed, loved, and accepted?

She had only one ally that she thought she could trust completely, but even he had betrayed and rejected her.

"Oh father…. How could you? Why couldn't you just accept "me" for me."

In this cold and harsh world, she was now utterly alone.


	4. Chahnameed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I love to do, when writing out a story for any of my fics or comics, is researching as much as I can about any subject that I address. I had fun time learning about some of the history and legends that are a part of what you're about to read. Enjoy!

**Chapter 4**

**Chahnameed**

 

 

" _I had been wandering for days until I came into a small clearing deep in the forest._ _I was finally too_ _exhausted and decided to sit down against a tall stone that jutted up from the middle of the clearing. It seemed like a safe place to rest_ _at the time_ _._

_I fell asleep quickly, but it wasn't long before I was awoken by a sound. I couldn't, in my tired state, figure out what the sound was. It could have been anything and that put me on edge right away._

_Immediately,_ _I was worried_ _that I had been tracked down and I wanted to get away as soon as possible. I jumped up to quickly_ _and began to gather everything to leave,_ _but no_ _sooner did I grab my backpack... I found myself completely frozen in place._ "

.

.

"Oh no you don't. I haven't seen a living soul in near 50 years. I'm going to have some fun. Bwhahahhaaa." A malicious voice darted around from every direction, making it impossible for her to pinpoint where it had originated.

There was an energy that had her suspended in the air and she was unable to move even a single muscle. Lydia was quick to sense what the energy was and she recognized it right away. She now knew, that it was just a ghost and not someone looking for her.

She found comfort in that and breathed a sigh of relief while she relaxed her mind. She quickly brought her attention back tor the specter that held her captive. She knew she needed to answer them, but, in all honesty, she had no will to fight anyone right now.

"I don't care what you do. It doesn't matter." She gave a noncommittal sigh.

"Oh?" The voice said toying with her, as another cackle circled around her ears.

"I'm thinking of all the ways I'm going to torture you. I could easily peel off your skin, bury you alive, or just wait until you begged to die." Each one of its lilting words attempted its best to get a rise out of her.

Lydia let out another sigh. This spirit really seemed to like dragging things out.

"Go ahead. It's not like I have a life anyways." How long was he going to do this? She had better things to do than listen to this diatribe. He either needed to get it over with or let her go so she could make a camp before it got dark.

"Or, I could always make you look like me…" Once again, a cackle rang out, but this time she could hear it from one specific direction.

She looked, as best she could, to where she thought it had come from. Out of the darkness, a ghoulish figure came into her view. It's blueish-purple skin was slowly melting off of the skeletal figure that was shuffling, in disjointed movements, towards her. Its deep glowing yellow eyes were sunken and they were focused and sharp upon her.

Still, Lydia gave no reaction. This wasn't anything she hadn't seen before. In fact, some of her movies were more impressive than this. So, she waited to see what he'd do next. Hopefully it was more entertaining than a walking corpse.

The figure stopped, stood up straight and looked confused.

"What? Nothing?! C'moooon. You should be screaming your fool head off like any normal mortal." The rotting ghoul threw out his hands in frustration.

"I've never been normal." Lydia looked away sadly, as his words hit a very sore spot. Of course, he'd say "normal" like everyone else.

"Maybe I'm losing it?" The ghoul scratched his head perplexed.

She then noticed the change in his composure (or was that decomposure?) and turned to look back at him. Had she just insulted him?

"No, I'm sure that would have been terrifying to anyone else." She didn't understand why she was trying to reassure the thing that had just threatened her life, but she didn't really question it any further.

Snapping his fingers, she fell to the ground with a thud. She lifted herself up to finally get a better look at him.

He was now squatting down, right in front of her, with confused look on his now, almost, normal looking face. His skin was a purplish-blue, his eyes were still yellow but no longer glowing, his blonde hair was receding but the rest was a little past his shoulders, and his fingertips were, oddly, red. He wore a striped suit, a loosely buttoned up magenta shirt, a sloppy thin black tie, and some very pointy black boots. Everything about him was unique and drew her in. She was instantly intrigued and wanted to know more.

"What's your name kid?" He asked, still looking like he didn't know what to make of her.

"Lydia." She sat up on her knees and tried to present herself in the politest way she could.

"So, tell me, Lydia, how come that wasn't scary?" He really did seem a bit miffed. Lydia couldn't help but notice then, how his teeth were green, jagged, and haphazardly would poke out of his mouth when he spoke.

"Uh, probably cause I've always found things like that fascinating. There's no way I could ever find them scary." She tried to focus on her hands so she wouldn't stare too long. Her embarrassment began to rise, expecting him to tease her like everyone else when they discovered who she really was.

Instead, he plopped his butt in the grass and crossed his legs, as he continued to analyze the kid in front of him.

"Why are you all the way out here? Are you lost?" He scratched at his face, as dirt sprinkled of where he ran his nails, while he continued to eye her up.

"No. I ran away. My dad… everyone thinks I'm not normal. They think I'm weird and they all don't like me as me." She began to tear up and got upset at herself for feeling so weak. She couldn't even hold back her tears, so how was she strong? Sometimes she hated herself for that. She wanted and needed to be stronger.

His face seemed to show a spark surprise as she continued to explain.

"My Dad was going to have me committed. They think that will make me normal. Nothing is going to help. I'm just not normal. They can't change me into something that isn't there inside me. It'd be better if I die." She wiped a tear from her face and was finally able to stop the tears from flowing. Saying it out loud, brought more pain to the surface, but she was going to try to prove to herself that she could get stronger.

"Huh. How old are you?" His face seemed to look a little more interested but she wasn't sure.

"12." She sighs out

He tilted his face to look at his knees as he began to think things over. She wasn't sure if he was still contemplating going to hurt her or not.

"So, you want to die? You sure packed a lot for someone who wants to die." He pointed over to her full backpack and he turned her head to follow his finger.

"I don't know. I just don't care." She fell back into the grass and felt like giving up. She had a deep internal struggle of self-preservation and feeling absolutely hopeless.

"Seems to me you do, otherwise you wouldn't be here." He leaned on one arm and began to tap his face anxiously.

But before she could answer him, he suddenly jumped up and began to pat at his clothes. From his inner most pocket he found what he was looking for and pulled out a beetle.

"Well, whatever. I'll allow you to stay here. No one hardly ever comes here and the last fool who did, learned quickly what fear was." He chuckled to himself. At least she was keeping him entertained. That was the only things she could guess it was.

Although, something just wasn't adding up to her...

"Why do you like scaring people?" She asked as she tried her best to understand him.

"'Cause it's fun." He tossed the beetle in the air and chomped it.

Lydia didn't lose heart, or stomach, and continued.

"But, why are you here, where no one comes through, if you like scaring people so much? Wouldn't it make more sense to be where there are people all of the time?" She looked confused. To her it just seemed silly and obvious.

"What do you care?" He snapped at her annoyed.

She was taken back from his small burst. She must have crossed a line. I suppose it made sense since most adults didn't like it when children would ask a ton of questions. He didn't seem all too different in that department. So, she kept in mind not to ask him a lot of questions.

.

.

Before it was evening, Lydia had her tent set up. She had gone camping many times with her father and she was a kid who always wanted to learn how to do things herself. It was a good thing too, otherwise she would have been fully exposed to the elements.

The ghost kept his distance, while she was setting up camp, but he never stopped watching her. He would often recline and float in the air, but he still didn't say too much to her.

So, she decided take the first step and strike up a conversation. She began talking about what she was doing and why. It seemed to flow into a natural conversation and soon he began to crack jokes with her.

She couldn't help but feel that he seemed lonely. He could only assume that he must have been alone for a very long time.

She was about to start a fire when the sky began to sprinkle down upon them. She didn't even make it into the tent when a downpour dumped gallons of rain upon her and soaked her to the bone.

The rain was so cold and with the sun setting, she began to shiver. She didn't have much to dry off with but she did her best using a spare shirt to soak up what she could.

The ghost appeared in the tent next to here and kept her company while she tried to keep warm. She felt weird that she never asked his name. When she did, he told her he couldn't tell her. She was worried that it was because he didn't like her but assured her that it was just a rule he had to follow. She was allowed to guess his name but he tried to make it easier for her. So after a long drawn out word game, she finally had a name for her ghostly companion.

His name was Beetlejuice.

.

.

The rain didn't let up and most of the day had flitted away. She shivered but she was happy that she wasn't alone anymore.

"You'll never get warm unless you dry off. What you need is a fire." He began to chide her.

The teasing was getting old and she flashed him a dirty look.

"How do you suggest I start a fire in this?!" She gestured to the pouring rain.

"Ya know, the Pequot used to build wigwams that you could have a fire inside of it. It wasn't too hard to build and was kinda comfy." He explained as he's picked at a piece of lint off his jacket.

"Really? How do you know that?" She didn't expect him to be full of facts like that. She couldn't help but wonder what else he knew.

"Eh, seent it." He flicked off whatever was on him to the floor of the tent.

"You saw it, in person, like way back when?" She knew this was a possibility but he looked too modern to be a spirit from that time. Did spirits even change clothes?

"Yeah, hehe. They would call me "Chahnameed". They thought I was hilarious!" He leaned back on his arms to relax with smile as he began to reminisce.

"But, why were you there? You're not Native American." She had to pull her sleeping bag over herself in an attempt to keep warm. Even though she was much too cold to even speak, she was still very intrigued by him. She couldn't understand why he stayed with her, a boring girl, when he was much more interesting by all accounts.

"Hitched a ride with some guy named Block. He and bunch of fur traders came here to make some easy money. I couldn't pass it up! Only Block knew what I was, the rest of the Dutch thought I was like them. Made it easy to drive 'em crazy." He shrugged and looked up to the top of the tent, watching the water droplets roll down the side.

She tried to imagine what he may have looked like back then. She couldn't help the smile on her face as she pictured him in pilgrim styled clothes.

.

.

" _A couple more days had_ _passed and I found myself comfortable around the spirit. I found that he really loved to joke around and do silly things to show off. I didn't mind at all. It was a welcome change of scenery and it helped keep my mind off of the things that I didn't want to think about._ "

.

Lydia walked into the campsite and was carrying a bunch of twigs and wood that she had gathered from the forest. While she was making a nice stack, she glanced over to the ghost again. She couldn't help herself when she smiled, as the wonder of having a ghostly-friend kept her upbeat.

Even though he stuck by her, not once did he offer to help her out in any way. But, it didn't bother her too much, why should he help if he didn't need any of these things like she did. The help would have been nice but she didn't want to press her luck and make him upset. She really didn't want him to kick her out.

.

.

Lydia bent forward, to the crackling campfire, lifting herself from the log that she was using as a seat. She began to prod the fire with a long stick. She focused her attention on, poking, at a singular log on top of the large fire. Its ends looked untouched while the majority of its middle of it had been eaten away by the fire. As she continued to bother it, it split in half and fell down into the red hot coals. Embers floated up into the darkness of the night, when the two halves of the log hit the ash.

"So why did the Pequot think you were so funny?" She smiled as the warm glow of the fire highlighted her face against the black background.

BJ's face lit up, as he jumped to his feet to dramatically weave his story. Lydia couldn't help but admire him as sat up to watch and listen intently. He was like an actor getting ready to give his grand performance in front of full house.

"They liked my pranks! Haha! One time, one of Dutch fur traders got in an argument with me. I told him that I could eat more than anyone else until I popped. This big guy thought he could out eat me! So, of course, I challenged him!

Everyone in the camp wanted to see this. They made it a big event and even invited the Pequot to watch. They made a barrel full of soup for the contest and dragged it out for all to see.

Well, of course I downed that soup like it was nothin' and other guy couldn't keep up!

When he finally gave up, like I knew he would, I had to end it with a big finale. There was no way I could pass up this opportunity! I just had to rub it into that asshole's face. I let him know that I could do anything and still beat him no matter what it was.

He was hopping mad and had the nerve to challenge me again. So, I told him that if he can do what I was about to do next, then he would be the winner.

I grabbed his large knife from his belt and stepped up onto the table as everyone gathered round. I held it in front of my huge belly, full of soup, jiggling about and announced loudly to all that I could pop my belly and live. Everyone leaned in close and watched as I plunged that knife in deep and pulled it out!

Soup began splattering everywhere and everyone thought it hilarious... well, except the other guy. He assumed I cheated, which of course I did, but he thought I had a bag under my shirt! What an amateur! He jumped on the table and tried to reveal it but didn't find anything except the wound on my belly, which was still sputtering out soup.

I gave him the smarmiest of looks as I held out the knife.

He hesitantly took it from me but then looked at me like he was going to beat me at my own game. Determined fucker that he was..."

BJ stopped abruptly when he spotted a beetle crawling across the log he was previously sitting on. He smacked it hard, quickly popped it into his mouth, and crunched away on it blissfully. Lydia, swore that he did all this on purpose to pause the story for dramatic effect. She needed to know the rest of the story and here he was acting like he was done with it.

"What happened?!" She yelled out excited.

He shrugged nonchalantly but she was quick to spy that cocky grin he was trying to hide.

"Eh, He tried to copy me and died of course!" He turned to look at her like that was the most obvious thing ever.

"How is that funny?!" She almost fell out of her seat and she couldn't believe her ears.

"Guess you had to be there. Everyone else thought it was hilarious!" He smirked at her like she was just not getting the joke. She shook her head as she got up to go get ready for bed. Sometimes he was too much.

.

.

When Lydia awoke the next morning, she found she just couldn't get warm no matter what she did. Her head ached while her nose just wouldn't stop running. She got up and tried to go about her day but, by noon, she needed to lay down again. Her body ached way too much and she was so exhausted to do anything more.

.

BJ had begun poking her face, in an attempt to wake her up. Lydia felt so loopy as she opened her eyes. He head was pounding and her ears felt like they were covered with earmuffs. Everything sounded muffled. She turned to look at him, and found that he was looking down at her with a look that she wanted to say was worry. Certainly, she was dreaming.

"Hey, ya know, this isn't good. You've been sleeping for three days already. Dontcha think you should go home and get better?" He watched her carefully.

"3 days? What? Huh? I don't want to go home. I want to stay with you." She was so confused. She had only gone to sleep yesterday and so there was no way it was three days later. He had to be trying to prank her but why did it seem like he want her to leave?

She inhaled deep to protest but that sent her into a coughing fit. Her head felt like it wanted to explode with each cough. Maybe he was right, maybe she wasn't well at all.

"Not much I can do for you. I've seen people die from less." He hid his concern but even her state she was able to catch it.

She stared at the ceiling of the tent as her body didn't want to move on its own accord.

"Weeeell, If you die, you won't be able to see me anymore." He looked away to hide his sneaky smile.

Her body responded to her will as she turned her head to look at him in horror. She couldn't imagine losing someone so soon when they had just become friends. She now realized she was being forced to do what he said, even if she didn't want to do it.

"Fine. I'll only go if you come with me." She sat up shakily. If she was going to leave, she wanted him to come too. She prayed that he'd agree.

"Alright. Let's pack it up." He starts shoving stuff in her bag.

She stood up, shakily, as everything in her vision began to go white. He stopped what he was doing to watch her as she began to wobble back and forth.

"Uh, Let's get some food in you first. You need to get some energy in those bones." He poked her belly which almost made her fall on top of him but he was quick to catch her. He helped sit her down and turned back around dig in her back. She watched as he pulled out a can of soup.

.

.

Lydia forced each leg to move forward. They had already made some distance through the woods but she knew it still wasn't far enough yet. Her teeth chattered uncontrollably but she kept sweating in spite of feeling so cold. She lifted her head and spied a large crooked old oak ahead of them. She remembered passing it on her way into the woods.

She felt like her legs were fifty pounds heavier, than they were, but she took heart that BJ was walking along side of her... and also that he was carrying her heavy backpack

She turned to look at him, hoping for some words of reassurance, but he wasn't there. Her blood froze and she instantly panicked that he had left her. She whirled around and was relieved to see that he was leaning on the oak tree with her backpack by his feet.

"Why'd you stop?" She ran up slowly to him. She felt out of breath from that small jog.

"This is as far as I can go." He said as he pointed to the tree. He didn't seem too concerned one way or the other.

"Are you tired? Do ghosts get tired." She asked concerned. She was worried that maybe he caught what she had. Was that even possible? Do ghosts get sick?

"I'm not tired. This is literally as far as I can go. There's a barrier past this tree that kept me in this area. It's all part of a stupid curse. Otherwise, I would've left this dump ages ago." He shrugged his shoulders as she panted from exertion.

"A curse?" She was so confused and knew that the fever was messing with her head.

"Yeah… I took a prank too far and I kinda started a war. In return I was banished here, my real power taken from me, and I can't break it unless…" He abruptly stopped talking and looked like he may have said one word too many.

"Unless?" She questioned in the hopes that maybe she could help him. She couldn't lose him now!

"Are you a parrot or something?" He laughed as he mussed up her hair.

"I can't lift the curse unless I atone or some sort of bullshit like that. It's pretty complicated magic." He twirled his hand in a circle while making swirls and blowing off any seriousness hinted behind any of his words.

"Well, I'm not leaving unless you do." Lydia stubbornly sat by him and leaned on the backpack, exhausted.

"Guess you're stuck with me then." He laughed again.

But his laughter quickly stopped when he leaned towards her to give her a very serious look.

"No but really kid, you gotta get home and get better. I'm not going to let you stay." It was clear he wasn't budging.

Lydia's heart sank. So, he was giving up on her too.

"How much further is your place?" He leaned back on the tree while his expression changed into something that actually looked like genuine concern.

"Uh, maybe a mile… or two? My house is at the edge of the woods on the hill." She hugged her backpack for better support. How was she going to do this all alone?

BJ floated up, until he was over the tree tops and looked around until he spotted the house she described. He was happy that it didn't look too far.

He landed softly on the ground and held out his hand to her. She took it weakly, as he helped her get up.

"Well kid, you gotta push through this. You're almost there." He patted her and motioned to her backpack.

He assisted her to help her put it on but she was filled with such sadness. She wanted to cry but she couldn't even find the energy to do that... and she needed all the energy she could get so she could focus on walking home. She watched her feet, move under her, as she walked further and further away from her first real friend. She couldn't do this. She couldn't leave things like this.

She turned around expecting for him to be long gone but she was elated to see that he still was standing there and watching her. She felt a sudden rush of energy and took advantage of it. She ran and slammed into him giving him the biggest hug. His body stiffened for a moment before he put his arms on her and hugged her back.

"I'll come back and visit you. I promise." With this renewed energy, she felt like she could make it all the way to her house now. This promise was the most important thing to her and now it helped to fuel her resolve.

"Sounds good. Now get going and get better." He shooed her off with a smile.

.

.

Lydia could barely open to the door to her house, but she somehow wandered inside on very wobbly legs. She wanted to drop to the floor and fall asleep right there. Yeah, that didn't sound too bad.

Charles heard the door open and the soft footsteps come in. His heart almost exploded as he prayed it would be Lydia as he ran to the hallway.

As soon as he saw her, he immediately embraced her, crying and let go of all the fears and "what-ifs" that had been torturing his mind for the past five days.

"Lydia! Where were you?! I was so worried!" He pulled her tighter for fear that this was all his imagination.

Lydia began to cough and couldn't stop as each cough made her feel weaker that she already was.

He pulled away and finally saw how flushed and unwell she really looked. Putting his hand to her forehead, he was horrified to find that she was burning up with a terrible fever.

"I'm sorry daddy." She felt so ashamed and scared of being sent away.

"Please don't send me away. I promise I'll get better." She begged as hot tears began to fall.

"Never mind that right now! We got to get you to bed." He lifted her up and immediately rushed her upstairs to get her into her bed.

.

.

Delia and Charles stood at the foot of her bed and were watching her as she soundly slept. Both of them looked beyond tired and the worry from the past few days still had not left their face.

Charles leaned onto his wife's shoulder, completely worn out emotionally and physically.

"I can't send her away Delia. You saw how I couldn't handle that she was gone when she was missing. What does that say if she felt like that her only option was to run away from us? I can't be that kind of father. I need to be there for my pumpkin no matter what. It doesn't matter to me if she's different." He said in a soft and exhausted whisper.

"Alright Charles. I'll support your decision but if she harms herself…" She quietly replied but he didn't even let her finish that sentence when he said firmly

"She won't! I don't think she would."

 

 

 

Lydia awoke the next day, feeling incredibly grateful for her very comfortable and warm bed... especially, after her experience from the past 5 days. She already felt healthier and so she dared to get out of bed. Her legs were now much stronger with no hint of the wobbling she was fighting yesterday.

She needed to look outside and so she made her way to her widows walk. The woods were, of course, still there but somewhere out there, he was too. She wanted to get back to him as soon as possible. She had to keep her promise.

Delia stepped into the room and was happily surprised to see Lydia standing by the French doors.

"Lydia! I'm glad you're feeling well enough to be up." Delia walked over to her with a big smile.

Lydia turned around and smiled at her. Maybe Delia would be sympathetic to her wants?

"Thank you. Would it be ok if I go outside for a walk?" She sheepishly asked hoping her step-mother might give in.

Delia began to think on it but then gave a small smile back. It was a smile that Lydia knew as a "no" but 'I'm not going to outright say it's a no, and be the bad guy, no'.

"Hmmm. Why don't we give it a couple more days and then see, ok? For now, let's just take it easy." Delia shifted her weight as her cheerful voice made Lydia's head begin to ache.

"Look! I rented some of those spooky-ooky movies that you seem to like so much." Her stepmother quickly redirected the conversation and help up a few videos to show her.

"Ok. Which ones?" Lydia sat on her bed. She was just happy that Delia was trying not to make things harder on her, for her sake. For Delia to acknowledge her macabre tastes without any hint of distaste was a big step.

"Uhh…" Delia read the cover of the movies. "'The Gore Horror' and 'The Thing From The Dirt 2'"

"Freaky! Thanks. Did you want to watch them with me?" Lydia excitedly held out her hand as Delia gave them over with an awkward smile.

"Uh, maybe next time."


	5. The Butterfly Effect

**Chapter 5**

**The Butterfly Effect**

.

.

" _When I was well enough, the first thing I did was go back to Beetlejuice. He was actually surprised I came back._

_After that, I would go and visit him as often as I could. I finally felt like I had someone who understood me and didn't judge me._

_It wasn't long before my dad began to notice the changes in my demeanor. In turn, he didn't press me as much when I got home and even Delia gave me a lot more space._

_It was lovely._

_I began to really enjoy life again. I found renewed passion in my hobbies and everything that I did._

_I was happier and I found a confidence within myself that I never knew that I possessed._

_In school, I found that the bullying didn't bother me like it used to and it_ _gave me the opportunity to see the people around me with new eyes. I saw how there were other outcasts like me at school, and I made it my goal to help them too._

_I knew all too well what it was like and that is how I made two new friends; Bertha and Prudence._

_Bertha was a tall, gangly, boy obsessed, brunette who had an unfortunately large overbite but she was kind and honest._

_While Prudence was a very meek and tiny red headed girl with large glasses, reveled in being a true book worm, with a generous heart, and love to learn._

_We were drawn to each and formed a quick bond. We knew we had each other's backs no matter what. I knew that Claire or anyone else, didn't matter anymore and I was happy to stand out in my own way._

_My life was just getting better and better._ "

.

.

.

Lydia leaned casually against the large stone in the clearing while Beetlejuice floated close by listening to her every word. This spot was quickly becoming her favorite place in the world.

"Sounds like that Claire deserves a taste of her own medicine. Whatcha going to do to her? Poison her lunch, set a trap in her locker, make an elaborate 20 part plan to lure her in as a friend and then literally expose her to the whole town?" His excitement grew at the thought of all of the mayhem and revenge that could happen. He just wished that he could do it himself.

"Beej, no. I could never do something to harm anyone else. That's just not who I am. For now, I'll just ignore her." She rolls her eyes with a smirk. He sure got creative with his ideas, didn't he?

"That's no fun." He grumbled.

"Your idea of fun involves oubliettes, Sicilian Bulls, Iron Maiden's, and Judas Cradles." She giggled out. By this time she knew him better and she also knew how to give it right back to him.

"Hey! You forgot the harmless ones like possession, haunting, conning, extortion, terrifying, pranking, and evisceration." He began to count them off on his fingers acting quite injured that she would forget some of the vital stuff.

"Evisceration, is hardly harmless." She folded her arms unimpressed as she watched him float past her.

"It is to me." He smirked.

She got up from the grass and sighed.

"Unfortunately, I need to go home now. I just wish there was a way that you could come with me. It really bothers me that there's nothing I can do for you." She sighed once more, and stared out to the sky while watching the clouds move along the sky. When he didn't say anything she turned to look back to him and saw that Beetlejuice looked like he had something milling around in his mind.

"What is it?" She walked closer to him and as he lifted his eyes up to her with a very serious expression.

"Actually, there is a way you can help me." His eyes didn't leave hers as he spoke.

Her face lit up. Here was her chance to help him!

"What is it?" She leaned forward, excitedly, in his direction. She was trying to keep from jumping up and down in her excitement.

He folded his arms and legs as he floated down a little lower. He still looked a bit concerned and she wasn't sure if she liked such a serious expression on him. Still she wanted to help him no matter what and his silence was driving her crazy.

"Well?" She yelled loudly, scaring a pheasant up into the air, from it's safe grassy home that wasn't too far from them.

She grabbed a hold of his arm and hoped that would pull him out of his thoughts enough to answer her.

"Ah, never mind! I was probably wrong anyways." He blew it off, as he turned to give her that cheeky smile but she wasn't buying it.

"Liar!" She now shook his arm he was being such a bully.

"Telllllll meeeeeee!" The suspense and mystery was killing her.

"Ok, ok." He raises his arm in a shrug.

He stood on the ground and lifted a hand to his chin. His pose reminded her of that famous statue, "The Thinker" as he looked off in thought before he finally spoke.

"There's a way that we can break this curse... but we would have to have something to replace it. The Neitherworld is very strict about making sure there is an equal give and take."

She listened carefully, completely enraptured with fascination, as he continued to explain more. He began to pace in front of her as he continued.

"You see, I could call up a case worker, if you were willing to make a contract with me and they would let us know all the terms. We just have to let them know what we want front it." Something in his voice warned her from following through but she ignored it without a second thought.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad. I'd be happy to do it." She beamed happily. It sounded so easy and it was something she could do. Why didn't he bring this up before?

"Ah, Ah, Ah." He tutted his finger at her and she took a step back.

"Things aren't that easy. You see, babes, there's always a catch, a fee, an exchange attached to it all and you gotta be willing to accept it, no matter what." He gave her an unimpressed look which told her that this wasn't the first time he's had to deal with this sort of thing before.

"Then let's do it! I'd do anything to help my best friend!" She grabbed onto him, pulling him into a hug. She didn't care about any payment or whatever he was saying. She was just happy that now she could do something to help him out the way that he helped her.

She wanted to give him the freedom that he had given to her.

'

'

'

" _I was brought before the caseworker, Juno, who would create our contract and then explain the terms and requirements for it._

_BJ would be granted partial freedom and I would become his fetter. I would be able to summon and send him back by saying his name three times._

_His name, was the key, in this contract and it was also part of his power. Beetlejuice didn't seem surprised at that so I was left with the understanding that most of his pther contracts were similar to this._

_If I was completely willing to become his fetter and fulfill the contract to the full satisfaction of the court; then he would be given absolute freedom and his full power would be restored._

_It was then that I was informed what the price would be for me to fulfill the contract. If we had met all of the terms and requirements by my 18th birthday, I was to wed Beetlejuice and if I didn't, then the contract would be considered broken._

_There were, of course, repercussions installed, in case the contract was broken or if the_ _terms or requirements not met. We were informed that Beetlejuice would be banished forever and I would never be able to see him again._

_I saw no problem with anything in the contract and was still willing to help out. Why would it bother me to marry my best friend if it helped him? So, I quickly, and very happily signed the contract and sealed my fate."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed my first installment of chapters. Please review or let me know what you think if you are enjoying the story so far. I hope there is enough interest in it.
> 
> I have more ready to post, but I'm currently drawing more images to add to the chapters.
> 
> I'll be sure to post more chapters soon. They're all ready to go but I wanted to space out my posting instead of dumping too many chapters all at once.
> 
> MUCHO LOVE! -Rebekah


	6. Two of Cups

**Chapter 6**

**The Two of Cups**

_._

_._

_"We had many happy years full of laughter and adventures beyond belief. I couldn't imagine my life getting better._

_The contract had a strange effect on Beetlejuice's magic. One side effect being, it made him prone to puns. He'd instantly transform into whatever pun or turn of phrase he'd utter but I actually loved it. It was funny and he seemed to love making me laugh too._

_I suppose it made sense how words spoken would have such power over him, much like when I would call out his name. It's just the way life has always been…. Spoken words have always carried powerful magic within if you know how to use them._

_I grew up quickly, not noticing how fast time would pass, and it wasn't long where I was beginning my journey to adulthood."_

.

.

.

Lydia woke up earlier than normal on her normal "sleep in Saturday" but it didn't seem to bother her today. She felt charged up and ready to face anything that came her way. Perhaps it was because the weather was changing. Warmer weather, green grass, and flowers sang of how summer would soon be here but not until Spring had her chance on the dance floor. The bright morning light poured in from her large French Doors, filling the room with its warmth.

"With BJ gone today, I will have to figure out what to do with myself." She smiled to herself sitting on the side of the bed.

"I haven't taken a long bike ride in a while and I really miss it. I think that's what I'll do! I'll make it a goal to explore places I haven't been today but I better bring a lunch." She stood stretching.

Lydia happily peddled her bike down the long, winding, and hilly roads. She felt totally invigorated as her sundress and hat moved in the warm breeze. It wasn't long before she saw an overgrown gravel parking area, with a sign that said. "Eagle Creek Trail." It piqued her curiosity and she knew she needed to go explore it.

She walked her bike through a tunnel of trees until she came upon a surprisingly clean and paved pathway. She felt like she stepped through a magic tunnel and was rewarded with something she had been searching for. She hopped back on her bike and pedaled along the trail, enjoying the scent of the cooler air from the earth hidden away in the shade, the evaporating dew, and other scents of the woods. These scents were an amazing perfume to her.

She wasn't sure how long she was riding before her tummy soon began to rumble loudly to protest. It was just too easy to lose track of time on her bike.

"I've seen benches along the way so I'll stop at the next one to have my lunch." She smiled happily to herself as she kept her eyes peeled for any bench or places to stop and eat.

"There's one!" She beamed as she saw one coming up on the right.

Parking her bike, she sat down and pulled out her small bag that carried her lunch. She removed the sandwich she made, which was sealed safely in its own bag, and set it gently to the bench. and a picked up the juice pack she thankfully remembered to grab.

Looking up to the canopy she felt her whole being filled with nature's beauty and it's calming silence. Closing her eyes she let it take over, as she lifted her juice to her mouth and began to drink in deeply with a smile filling her heart and face.

A sound made her open her eyes quickly. Looking down curiously at her but directly above her, was a boy who looked about as old as she was. He had long blonde hair that was about long as BJ's, his build was thin but not twiggy, he was wearing large black headphones from which she could faintly hear music coming from, a blue and red long-sleeved flannel over a faded black band T-shirt, grey jeans with holes in the knees, and an utterly fascinated expression that reflected in his blue-grey eyes.

Lydia's body immediately reacted to the sudden shock of seeing someone looking down at her so closely and spit out the large swallow of juice she had in her mouth. Which, promptly sprayed all over the boy's face.

"Ah! I'm sorry. You startled me!" She jumped up apologizing.

"It's ok! It's my fault. I should have said something. I didn't mean to sneak up on you." He wiped his flannel on his face in an attempt to dry it.

He lifted his head to look at her flashing a kind smile as he took his headphones off and rested them on his neck.

"I'm just not used to seeing anyone else use this trail." She could see he was slightly taller than her now that she was standing.

"I've been walking it for years and it really surprised me when I saw you." She watched him gesture to the pathway as he continued.

Lydia smiled back. This boy had such a gentle energy and she felt oddly comfortable around him. It was so unusual for her to feel that and so it drove her curiosity forth as she made a bold decision.

"I'm having lunch. Did you want to join me?" She gestured to the spot next to her on the bench.

"If that's ok." He watched her sit down. _He seemed very polite especially for someone who was just deluged with a mix of spit and juice._

"I wouldn't offer if it wasn't." She lifted her sandwich and held out to offer the other half as he sat next to her.

With a thank you, he took up her offer of the half of her sandwich. He began to analyze it, as if he was trying to figure out what is in it. She found it cute, but she also knew that too many other people made the same kind of sandwiches that she liked to make. So she couldn't fault him for it.

"Peanut butter and honey." She smiled whiles chewing a bite.

"Ooh. Ok. I've never had one before. Thank you very much." He took a bite and she watched to see if he had a reaction. Thankfully, he seemed to enjoy it.

_It really was a magical path, wasn't it? Not a soul to be seen and then suddenly a kind boy her age showed up in the middle of nowhere. It was almost as strange as meeting a ghost in the woods._ She laughed in her head at her unusual luck.

"Do you live close by?" She asked wondering where he really came from. _If he says a fairy circle, she probably would be inclined to believe him. He seemed to have an interesting aura about him that she couldn't help feel something supernatural... even if it was very faint._

"Mhmm." He said still chewing. He swallowed then spoke, trying not to be rude. "I live a few miles away. We live kinda outside of Eagle Hill and this trail is really close my house."

_Drats, nothing supernatural about him after all. One could always hope._

"I'm Lydia by the way." She brushes off the crumbs that fell on her dress.

"I'm Allen. I haven't seen you around school. Do you live in Eagle Hill too?" He said as he revolved around to look at her.

"No, I'm from Peaceful Pines. I go to Miss Shannon's School for Girls." She stood up and put on her sun-hat. She didn't even realize how far she must've traveled until now.

"Wow, I'm surprised you're out here then. Isn't it a ways?" He stood up too.

"Not really. I mean, I don't mind taking long bike rides. I find it very relaxing." She went to pick up her bike as she looked to her bike, like it was an old friend.

"That sounds like me when I take my walks. I just lose all track of time when I'm out here." He laughed. She turned her bike to face the direction of the trail that she had yet to travel.

"So where are you headed now?" He asked, as she walked her bike over to him. She looked up the trail and took in a deep breath. She felt better after eating and wanted to keep moving and exploring.

"I figured I could explore this trail some more. Did you want to walk with me since you seem to know it well? I don't mind walking along with my bike. Maybe you can show me your favorite spots." She begins walking her bike down the trail. She really wanted to know more about him and perhaps there were hidden troves that only the "natives" new about.

"Sure. I'd love to." He caught up quickly to walk alongside of her bike.

"How old are you Lydia?" They were further along the path when he turned to look at her.

"I'm sixteen too but I turn seventeen in December. What about you Allen?" She was happy that he was now asking her questions. For a while it felt one sided and she was worried that she was boring him.

"I'm sixteen as well. I turn seventeen August. That's cool we are the same age." He replies. Because she went to an all-girls school, she never had much of a chance to be around boys her age. She heard Bertha talk about boys all the time like they were this magical beast that needed to be tamed. _There's no way that could have been true._

"So, what's your favorite thing to do besides riding your bike?" He asked her.

"Well, hanging out with my best friend, Photography, designing fashion, having adventures, and Sewing." She looks up while thinking. _That is a hard question isn't it? How do you categorize your life to bite sized pieces while also not letting on how strange you really are?_

"I'd love to see some of your work sometime. Do you have a lot of friends?" He really seemed interested in her.

"No. Not really. I have like maybe three friends. I'm considered the weirdo in my town." She giggles. _Did she really seem like the type to have a lot of friends?_

"Why?!" He looks to her confused.

"Really? You can't see why?" She deadpans. _He had to be joking._

"No." He was still confused.

She looks pleasantly surprised. _He really wasn't! Wow. Now, how to word this..._

"I just don't fit it with "normal" society. I get teased a lot." She smiles.

"Me too. Why else would I spend my weekends alone, exploring nature, and taking walks?" Allen looks down towards the path.

"Why? You seem normal enough to me." Now it was her turn to not believe him. She looked on down the path ahead of them but she still listened carefully.

"Normal on the outside." He smirks.

"I don't have any real friend. I have a lot of people I'm friendly with and know but I can't consider them friends. It's just, I find it hard to connect to people my age or people in general. I've always felt different and, Uh, that I can't seem to let anyone else in besides Oma & Opa. So I'm really good at faking it." He looks a little embarrassed now.

"Faking it? Are you faking it with me?" She whirled suddenly to look at him while giggling. She couldn't resist teasing him. She just hoped it wouldn't be taken as an insult.

"At first… but not now. I'm sorry. It's honestly very embarrassing to admit that I do it." He blushes a little.

"So who's Oma & Opa?" She saw how uncomfortable he was and decided to ignore it.

"Oh! They're my grandparents. Sorry, they came from Holland and so I tend to use a lot of Dutch words. They've always mixed Dutch and English and so I grew up with it." He stops to examine a low hanging branch. There's an empty cocoon on it.

"So, you're pretty close to your grandparents?" She comes over to examine it too. It was pretty rare to see a monarch cocoon on a tree like this.

"Oh yes! In fact they adopted me when I was 4. My parents didn't want me. It was a mess but it was the best thing to happen to me. They're amazing!" He beams.

"I'm glad to hear it." She smiles. She could see how much he loved and admired them.

.

.

.

After a little while of walking, Allen led her to spot that he told her was his favorite spot in this whole area. They sat rock outcropping that opened up to the valley and hills below. She loved the view and soon they were both comfortable enough, laughing and having a great conversation, while looking at the stream below.

"I never asked you what your hobbies are?" She tried to compose herself from the laughter.

He tried to stop laughing but finally he leaned back on his arms looking out to the woods before them.

"Exploring, as you can see. I love to read. Like, I really love to read. I love listening to music. Uh... Wow. I can't think of much else. It must make me sound boring." His face gets a little worried.

"We read to know we are not alone." She smiled towards the sky.

He stopped and looked at her surprised when she swiveled to look to him.

"Yes?"

"C.S. Lewis?" He asked still a little unsure if she was quoting or if she was speaking about him.

She began to laugh and she just couldn't help herself.

"Yes! I'm surprised you knew that one. How about this one? 'The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep and miles to go before I sleep.'" She tested him.

He answered almost immediately.

"Robert Frost! I feel such a kinship to his work. I also love Muir!" His smile was infectious as he shared more about his passions.

"Wow! You're good. Sorry for testing you. I sometimes can remember the weirdest things. Typically, you'll find me quoting Shakespeare when I get annoyed."  She clapped happily and loved it all.

Allen looked like he had an epiphany. He looked forward and took a deep breath and then spoke gently.

"From women's eyes this doctrine I derive:

They sparkle still the right Promethean fire;

They are the books, the arts, the academies,

That show, contain, and feed all the world."

He then looks incredibly embarrassed. "Shoot, it's nourish, not feed!"

Lydia looked to him dumbfounded.

"No, that was cool! I can usually only remember a line here and there. So, I applaud you good sir! I am truly honored because as it was said: Give every man thy ear, but few thy voice." _This was so fun._ She's only been able to have this much fun talking to someone when it was with BJ.

 

 

Walking along the trail once again and they came upon a break in the trees, that opened up to large green field. She took a deep breath and was overwhelmed from the beauty of it all. The sky was filled with cotton candy colored clouds that floated along slowly as they contrasted the azure blue sky. The sun was starting to tuck itself comfortably down into the jagged horizon of hills and small mountains.

"Wow! It's turning into such a pretty sunset." She beamed but then froze with a sudden realization.

"Oh gods! The sun is going to set soon! I need to get home." She quickly got onto her bike and turned to say goodbye to Allen, but he was the first to speak.

"Did you want to come to my house? We are actually really close to it now and I'm sure we'd be happy to give you a ride. It's pretty dangerous to bike in the dark and I'd hate to have anything happen to you." He offered while pointing down further on the trail.

"You sure it'd be ok? I mean, it would give me the chance to call my dad and let him know I'd be late. But, I don't want to get you in trouble" She worried her lip as she watched a car's headlights snake over a distant hill. _It was getting dark fast._

"Of course it would be fine. In fact Oma will probably have dinner ready. I'm sure they'd love to meet you. It'd be awesome if you could join us." He appeared excited at the prospect and swung his arms to his sides.

"Ok." She agreed feeling a sudden relief that she didn't have to bike home in the dark.


	7. Alle Beetjes Helpen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to any readers from the Netherlands. I do not speak Dutch, but I have been trying my best to understand the language as well as I can. If you find any mistakes, please message me and let me know and I will fix them immediately. Thank you!
> 
> Looks like Lydia has a new friend... I wonder how BJ will take this?

**Chapter 7**

**Alle Beetjes Helpen**

.

.

.

.

"Ik ben thuis!" Allen called out opening his front door.

"Welkom thuis Minj beertje!" A voice called back from the kitchen.

"Oma, I've brought a friend over. Is it ok to give them a ride home? They have their bike and it's getting dark really fast." Allen asked as he lead Lydia to the kitchen.

Oma popped her head around the corner from the kitchen looking surprised. Her eyes landed on Lydia. She suddenly felt like Oma looked into her soul without even saying a word. She felt like this lasted 5 minutes when in reality it was but a second. Lydia wasn't sure if this meeting was going well until Oma gave her a warm smile and suddenly welcomed her in with a big hug.

"Je bent welkom!" Oma said while still hugging Lydia. She could see where Allen got his smile and kind disposition.

Oma was a very tall woman who had to be at least 5'10, she was built strongly, even for her age, her voice was gentle and kind, her grey hair was short but styled in a modern way, she exuded nothing but a welcoming energy that felt very comfortable. It made her wonder how tall Allen would be in time.

"You did not tell me you had such a pretty friend. Were you hiding it from Oma?" Oma turned to tease Allen and giggled.

"Nee Oma, I just met her today. Let me introduce you." Allen laughed out. 

Lydia could already see their dynamic and how organic it was. It made her smile just watching them.

"Oma, this is Lydia." He smiled while he introduced her but then suddenly realizes something.

"Uh I'm sorry, I don't know your last name." He leans towards Lydia embarrassed. Lydia gave a giggle back that he felt embarrassed about that.

Lydia extends her hand to Oma.

"Lydia Deetz. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"So polite!" Oma beams.

"Lydia Deetz, you must stay for dinner. Ja? We are happy to take you home."

Lydia felt a wave of relief go through her knowing that she had a sure way home. Her mind then went to her father. She really needed to let him know where she was. Who knows if he was fretting that she wasn't home now that the sun had set.

"Please, may I first use your phone. I'd like to tell my father where I am and ask permission if it's ok."

"Of course!" She points to the phone on the wall. Lydia thanked her and walks over to the phone.

"Beertje, I like her! Bring her over more." She playfully jabbed Allen. Allen ignored her comment and changed the subject.

"Where's Opa?" He asked looking around.

"At work. He will be home soon. Now go set the table." She shooed him off.

Lydia was sitting across from Allen at the dining room table. A mountain of food was on the plate before her but she tried her best to try to conquer it. Opa smiled down at her in his seat at the head of the table.

Lydia was able to finally able to see all of his features now that he wasn't running around after he got home. Opa was also a very tall person and Lydia could only guess he somewhere around 6'4", his build was very large but he wasn't fat, by any means, you could tell that he once was a very muscular man. Lydia had no doubt he could still hold his own if he ever got into a scrap. His face showed his kindness in his deep wrinkles from his smile lines. He would chuckle often and Lydia guessed his usual disposition was one who liked to make others laugh. His nose was long and rounded at the end, his ears stuck out slightly, and he had a full head of grey hair.

"Deetz Ja?" Opa's deep voice asked. Lydia looked up to him again and went to answer but Oma spoke up before she could say something.

"Ja, Deetz! Komt ze uit Peaceful Pines? Ik ben hier helemaal bekend. I sink dey are on my route." Oma answers him.

"Ja Oma, she is from there. You'd have to ask her about that though." Allen answered Oma while Lydia was now trying to figure out what had been said about her through all of the context clues she was given.

"Is your vader Charles Deetz?" Oma then turned to Lydia. Lydia tried not to look too surprised but that was very direct and dead on. She couldn't help noting how Oma tried her best to not have a heavy accent with her like she did when she said things in English to the others. She knew that she must've been trying to make things easier for her. She loved noticing little details like that.

"Yes. He is, why?" She replies politely but still very curious as to how she knew.

"Den, dat es goed! I have Deetz's on mijn route. Oma can easily take you home." Oma clapped her hands together. Oh! Look at that. When Oma got excited her accent got heavier. Lydia just loved how spirited the two grandparents were. It was very infectious.

"Oma en I work for de Post Office. Oma delivers mail." Opa stated proudly as it answered Lydia's question that she had in her mind.

Under the stars in the night sky, Lydia stood next to her father at the bottom of their long driveway next to Oma's car. Leaning down for a better view of the occupants she was saying her goodbyes.

"Thank you for taking me home and for the lovely dinner. I hope we can do it again. I'll call you soon Allen."

"Ja, you must come back. Allen will like dat, Ja? Oma will stop by on mijn route to say hallo too." Oma beamed to her happily and Allen waved while nodding his head in agreement.

She was so happy to have this chance meeting and make new friends. Charles hummed happily to himself as he waved goodbye with his free hand, as his other was holding a small plastic container, when they drove away.

They turned around to begin their short trek up the long dark driveway together. Each step was marked by the crunching of the gravel beneath their feet. Charles's mood was apparent as he was smiling when he said.

"They seem really nice!" He giddily opened the container he had been cradling protectively and pulled out a windmill shaped cookie.

"You're just happy they gave you cookies!" Lydia giggled as she exposed his true intentions. She found her dad was too adorable whenever he was given sweet treasure.

"Don't tell Delia." He gave her a stern look that transformed quickly into a worried-happy smile. She put her arm around him and laughed. His secret was safe with her and he knew it. She couldn't take away something that brought him such immediate joy.

"My lips are sealed!" She made a fluid motion to indicate a zipper being pulled closed across her mouth.


	8. Hey Jealousy

**Chapter 8**

**Hey Jealousy**

.

.

It was such a beautiful day full of sunny blue skies. Lydia sat in the grass, enjoying the good weather and good company with her best friend who was disguised as the family's handyman. BJ was digging into the flowerbed to create space for the new flowers that were patiently awaiting to be planted. She gently separated a flower from its plastic sheath and readied it to hand to him. She loved moments like this. She could be with him without worry or revealing his true nature as long as she didn't look overly familiar with him.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you. Yesterday I made a new friend when I went on my bike ride. Actually, I met their whole family. They're all so sweet!" She turned to him and held out the flower for him to take when he was ready for it.

He discovered a large juicy worm in the dirt and held it up, as he began to salivate.

"That's great babes! Maybe Betty will have to meet her so we can all hang out." He licks his lips.

"Him." She corrected. "His name is Allen. He is very kind. I think you'd like him." She pet the flower while smiling. She was so happy and glad she could share this with him.  Things have been so great lately and she couldn't help how wonderful she felt.

The worm fell back to the dirt, and began to squirm away as quickly as it could.  Beetlejuicen immediately spun his head completely around to face her.

"Him?!" He sputtered in disbelief.  _Surely he heard her wrong._

"Yeah." She looked confused as he suddenly got in her face. He sure was acting weird. She really hoped that he wasn't going to make this into a big issue.

"You can't be friends with a guy!" He practically squealed as he threw up his hands in the air dramatically.

"Why not?" She looks at him suspiciously and leaned back giving him space.  _Yup, he was going to make this an issue._

"Cause… cause he's a GUY!" He held out his hand and chopped his other hand down upon it a couple times to emphasize his point.  _Why did she just not get this?!_

She rolled her eyes and groaned. He  _was_  going to make a big deal of it after all.

"So what! You're a guy and you're my friend, so why can't I be friends with whoever I want?" She set the flower down and was trying her best to keep calm with a smile. She learned long ago that she had to be the adult in this friendship, but it got old very quick.

BJ began tripping on his words, struggling to try to find any good argument back but he just couldn't. He was too upset to even think straight!

Lydia stood up and brush off the dirt. This was too much for a nice day.

"I'm going to be hanging out with him again soon and I thought you'd be happy that I made another friend." She had enough of this silliness for today. She really was disappointed and upset that he wasn't happy for her. Sometimes he could be so transparent.

"I gotta go!" Bj yelled as he poofed away.

She put her hands on her hips feeling very frustrated.  _Why did he always let his emotions get the better of him? Why couldn't he just be happy for her? There went her "nice day together" with him. On top of it, she is the one who will have to finish his job that Delia hired him to do. This sucks!_

"Dummy." She said under her breath.

.

.

BJ appeared back at the Roadhouse. He stood, clenching his fist with a look of total disgust. His mind was reeling with so many scenarios, of Lydia with a  _guy_ , that further drove him up the wall. A deep anger started from his toes until it reached the top of his head and he started to fume until his emotions boiled over with an explosion.

"A guy.  _ **A GUY**_!" He pulled his hair angrily. _This will NOT do. Somebody, might have to do something about it._


	9. Getting to Know You

**Chapter 9**

**Getting to Know You**

_._

_._

_._

_It appeared that Beetlejuice was going to try to give him a chance, for me but he put in as much minimal effort as he could. Still, it made me happy to see that he was trying._

_I wanted all of my friends to meet Allen. I was so overjoyed when I was allowed to schedule a sleepover, with my father's strict supervision of course, so everyone could meet._

_Bertha and Prudence both seemed very interested in Allen and asked him a lot of questions. Through their questions, I was able to learn more about him and it amazed me how effortlessly Allen fit in while being able to keep the conversation fluid._

_I was the only one who could see that he was wearing his mask; even if, at first, I almost didn't see it because he was so subtle and good at pretending. It was his camouflage that helped him fit in and be normal, so he didn't stand out and become a target. It kept him at a distance from the rest of the world. Otherwise, he felt much too vulnerable. It made me wonder why he was that way and I hoped that one day he could share those things with me. He couldn't let anyone else in, but, with me, he was comfortable enough that he never felt the need to hide. I felt so honored that he trusted me so much. I saw him for him and he saw me for me, and I liked him more for it._

_He wasn't the only one wearing a mask that night. Beetlejuice had finally agreed to come, disguised as Betty, but only after I had to beg him. I wanted ALL my friends there. My only wish was that we could all harmonize and deepen our friendship together._

_Sadly, Betty stayed on the sidelines and didn't contribute much, if at all, to the conversation. It was so unlike him to not want to be in the limelight with such a big opportunity to showboat._

__

_There were a few times I would catch Betty rolling their eyes when Allen would make the others laugh. It was clear he wasn't impressed._

_It made me sad but I also understood that my friends didn't have to be friends with each other. As long as they were happy for me and I didn't interfere with our individual relationships, then it was all good._

_So I kept that in mind and took BJ's bad attitude in stride. Besides, BJ's flippant attitude was typically the norm with other people anyways._

_The sleepover went without a hitch and I was hopefully that things could move forward smoothly from then on._

_Sadly, that was the last time Beetlejuice ever joined us in a group when Allen was there. No amount of begging or cajoling would change his mind._

_._

_._

_Another month had passed since I first met Allen and during that time, my friendship with him had already formed a close bond._

_We hung out whenever our schedules would allow and sometimes we even got together for group activities with Bertha and Prudence._

_We would go to movies, study, take walks, or just visit each other at our houses._

_Oma and Opa were very kind to me and were very quick to offer up anything they could do to help in anyway. I think it's because they were so overjoyed that Allen finally had a friend. I found out later that I was the first person he ever brought over to visit them. I felt so honored but couldn't help but feel sad for Allen._

_One particular weekend that I was visiting, we decided to take a long walk. We had to be walking for hours talking about everything and nothing at all but when we got back to his house, Allen noticed that there a strange car there. It wasn't often that they would have guests over, so he felt a bit worried about it. As soon as we stepped in, Opa flung Allen over his shoulder and ran outside with him._

_The look on Allen's face, at first, was something akin to terror. Opa plopped him next to the car and announced that the car was his. He almost fell over from shock and surprise. It was an older, red, used compact car that was still in very nice shape. It was even the "sporty" model and Opa gushed about all of its features to him as he stood there gobsmacked._

_He later confessed to me that even though it really made him happy; it also made him feel incredibly guilty. It was shortly afterwards, that he found a job working at a small dime store in Eagle Hill. His plan was to pay the car off but he worried they wouldn't accept it. He told me that he never wanted to be a burden to anyone ever._

_I could see how much he admired them and wanted to emulate them in every way._

_That situation, and his confession, so profoundly revealed to me his authentic character and I had great respect for that whole family. They were a bona-fide, although unconventional, open minded, and altruistic family that one would only read about in books. I didn't realize that such honesty and kindness could actually happen in real life. I thought I was the only one who strived to live like that_


	10. Ice Cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice sure has been behaving hasn't he? He's not one to let that happen for too long.

**Chapter 10**

**Ice Cold**

.

.

.

BJ rested his arm on the ledge of the mirror and tapped his fingers on his face. He was completely and utterly annoyed at the sight he had been, imperceptibly, watching for some time from behind the mirror. Lydia had been so distracted to even sense his presence for the majority of the day so far. _You see, Allen was visiting and he certainly did NOT want to interact with **HIM**._

He watched on as the two teens were looking through the photos that were scattered all over her bed.

Allen held up and began to examine one particular photo of a big ugly bat.

"This one is neat! How do you take such awesome pictures? Where do you even go?"

BJ couldn't stand it and mimicked Allen's words. _Ugh! Why would she want to hang with such a goody-goody like him?!_ He really thought she would have been bored of him by now. _Yet, here she was, smiling at **HIM** , and she was actually acting like she LIKED being with him. Not **HIS** Lyds. She needed excitement. She needed someone with a disgusting sense of humor._

Someone dark and paranormal and not some stupid mommy's boy who probably couldn't stomach anything that THEY had gone through.

Lydia leaned back on her arms and sighed happily.

"My friend BJ and I go on trips and I usually end up spotting things like that." She was so happy that she could share these things with him. It was quite freeing not to hide it. Although, how would he even react if he found out that her best friend was really a ghost?

"I'd love to meet him! He sounds really fun from what you've told me." Allen, lifted up another picture and smiled. She really was talented and all of her photos were very unique.

Bj wanted to puke and pretended to gag himself. _How disgusting and NOT in the way he liked._

Lydia suddenly got excited. Here was her chance to show him as she handed Allen another photo to look at.

"Here's a picture of him."

BJ jerked his head in their direction. _What?! She's actually showing him?! What the hell is he going to say?_

Allen's eyes lit up.

"Woah! I didn't expect him to look like this. I love the stripes. How did you guys meet?" He found this so interesting and it was no surprise to him that her best friend was as unique as she was.

BJ couldn't pull his attention away. _What was this little shit up to? Seriously, what is his angle?_

Lydia's face softened as she began to reminisce as she spoke.

"He works for my family as the handyman. We struck up a conversation and became friends after that. He loves weird things and has a twisted sense of humor too. Wait, I think I told you that already. But anyways, I think you'd like him as well!"

Granted, she didn't tell him everything but it was all the truth but not in chronological order.

Allen watched her reaction and was filled with happiness for her.

"I think so. He seems really cool." _How lovely it was that she had that_. He had always wanted that with someone and he hoped that one day it could be like that with her.

Lydia began to gather all of the photos and he joined in to help. He handed Lydia the rest of the photos and she put them into the shoebox that the photos called their home. This was so new to him and he couldn't get enough of it all. Lydia gave him a cute little smile before detoured to her closet to put her treasure away.

BJ's scowl morphed into an evil little smirk.

"You want cool? I'll give ya cool, kid!" He aimed his finger at the object of his discontent. Magic zapped from his finger and infused the area around Allen. The temperature around him began to drop and became increasingly colder. His breath was now visible and marked the freezing temperature that began to permeate inward.

His teeth began to chatter uncontrollably and he looked around trying to figure out what was going on.

"I think there's a draft or something. I'm freezing all of a sudden!" His body shivered in an attempt to generate body heat.

"Really? It doesn't feel cold to me. I can shut the window if you want me too." She exited her closet trying to feel if there was maybe a draft. She made her way over to Allen when she couldn't find any unusual temperature changes by the closet.

Her eyes looked in horror when she was able to assess what had just transpired.

Allen was literally frozen in his spot and wasn't responding to her at all. _How they hell did this even happen… wait… this was clearly the calling card of a certain ghost._

Beetlejuice couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. This was the funniest thing that had happened all week. His cackle resonated throughout her bedroom bringing her full attention and anger to hyper focus on his coordinates.

She snapped her head towards the mirror as her voice curdled with asperity.

"Beetlejuice! What are you doing?!"

The jig was up and he let himself become visible once more.

"Just chilling out babes!" _Seriously how could she not find that funny?!_

"Fix it, now!" She demanded while pointing to the Allen-cicle before her. Her frustration was growing and her usual aplomb was about to thrown out the window. Luckily he was quick to notice this.

"Alright, Alright! Sheesh." He relented, grumbling, and released Allen from his stasis.

It didn't take long for Allen to thaw as Lydia began to rub his arms in the hope to help kickstart his circulation for warmth.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking up to his face and she continued to rub his body. She felt terrible that he had been victimized for the amusement of another.

"Y,y,y,Yeah, I, I, I m,m,must b,be catch,ch,ching a c,c,cold or ss,s,something." He bent forward as his body continued to spasm with his shivering.

"Here, let's go outside in the sun to warm you up." She gestured to the door and aided him up to guide him out of her bedroom. She flashed a quick nasty look to the mirror before she exited. She was NOT happy, and BJ better believe that this was not the last of the words that she had in store for him. _Seriously, how could he be such a child sometimes?!_

 

The warm sun began to permeate deep into Allen's body. His shivers were now gone as he continued to soak in the warm atmosphere and company. That was just the strangest thing. He never had that happen before and he hoped that, whatever it was that he had experienced would never happen again. He hated feeling cold, especially when it sank into his core like that. He tilted his head to look over to Lydia who was sitting nearby. Her big black hat shaded her while a breeze gently played with her hair like it was infatuated. He saw how her face held on tightly to a pensive stare as she looked out to the town below. He couldn't help but imagined that she had come to life from some Romanticism era painting.

It wasn't long before she felt eyes upon her and she shifted her attention to where it came from. She discovered Allen smiling at her and it helped ease a little of the worry and guilt that was eating her up inside.

"Any better?" She asked him while hoping to keep her thoughts off of certain things.

"Yeah. Thank you." He replied smiling as he closed his eyes. _He was so comfortable right now._

"I'm sorry about that." She says resting her head sadly on her knees. _Nope, the offending thoughts just wouldn't leave._

"It's not your fault." He couldn't help but sense her energy. She was just radiating her emotions like the sunshine and she didn't even realize it.

"I know but…" she looked away. She was so ashamed that she couldn't finish that sentence.

Allen wanted to find something to distract her and began look around for something to focus on. He turned his gaze to the house and something caught his eye.  In Lydia's window, he saw a shadowy male figure looking down at them.

"Is your dad and Delia out shopping still?" He asked, while still looking up as the figure stepped back out of view.

"Yeah. Why?" She rotated slightly to look over to Allen when she noted the sound of concern in his voice.

"This is going to sound weird and forgive me… but, is your house haunted?" The tone of his voice was serious when he faced her again.

Shock washed over her with a realization of what he may have actually seen. _What?! Oh no! Did Beej seriously…_  

She spun around to look up to her window but, of course, no one was there. She watched for a little longer until she turned back to Allen. Her head was reeling with things to say. _What in the world could she say to him to explain away if he really did see Beetlejuice._  But, what she wasn't expecting to see, was Allen looking downward and _he_ was the one who appeared to be very embarrassed.

"Sorry, that must sound so stupid." He apologized.

She narrowed her eyes but she had to get to the bottom of this.

"What did you see?" She was intent on trying to find out how much he saw before she could even give him an answer.

"Uh, I didn't get a good look but I thought I saw a person upstairs in your room." He sheepishly replied as he played with some grass hoping that she wouldn't think the worst of him.

She slapped her forehead. He did see Beej but he must've not seen him clearly. _Oh gods that moronic ghost of hers!_

She rotated her head slightly so she could only look at Allen with her eyes. She didn't really want to be fully looking at him when she explained things.  

"Yes, the house is haunted." She let out a sigh. _Now he was going to find out how weird she really was. She really, really hoped he wasn't going to distance himself from her now._

"Oh good!" He exhaled relieved but then he was instantly filled with panic.

"I mean not good your house is haunted but good because I'm glad I wasn't seeing things!" He waved his arms frantically trying to correct the situation  He did't want her to misunderstand him. 

Lydia couldn't believe her ears. This was a total relief and she just had to laugh at it all.

"I know the feeling." _Oh good._ She couldn't believe her luck but now she needed to do some damage control and also chew a certain spectral someone out.

"I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom." She smiled embarrassed but she was thankful for his understanding.

 

 

Her bedroom door slammed with a bang as she stomped in. Although she couldn't see him, she knew he was there and he was listening.

"Beej! I'm telling you now that I will not tolerate you pranking my friends!" She was -this close- to screaming at him but she knew that her voice would carry outside and embarrass herself further.

Beetlejuice faded into the mirror laughing under his breath. He saw the vexation in her face and decided to change his tactics.

"Aww but they make it Soooo easy!" He whined hoping she'd understand his plight.

"I want you to go home! I'm more than angry with you for what you did." None of his normal arguments and excuses were going to work on her today. She put her hand on her forehead just completely exasperated.

"But baaabes! I wanted to be with you today." He pouted pathetically as he gave her his best puppy-dog eyed stare, and as an added bonus, he threw in a lower lip quiver. He was a betting man and knew that she was a sucker for him looking pathetic.

"No! Not after that stunt." She grumbled, turning away from him, as her anger bubbled just under the surface and held her resolve firmly.

He let out piteous whine, to add to his efforts, in the hopes to sway her but she had had enough. That was whine was the final straw that threw her patience right out the window.

She whipped around and Beetlejuice witnessed the sternest face that he had ever seen her wear, in all the time he had known her. "Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice!"

 

 

Lydia bounded down the hill to where Allen was laying patiently. In her hands were two glasses of lemonade that she carefully kept from spilling even in her haste.

"Here, I thought maybe you were thirsty." She was hoping this would make up for her being gone longer than she thought she would be. _Plus, there was the whole ordeal that he had just endured... ugh._

"Thanks! Your dad's lemonade is really good." He took the glass politely and promptly drank deeply from it.

"Dad likes to juice the lemons himself. He says it's relaxing." She giggled, only because she enjoyed watching her father go through his "happy ritual". She pictured the whole ordeal.  A table full, of half cut lemons, her father's face in complete concentration, as he put his full effort into eking out every drop of juice in the citrus juicer. She couldn't help but think he was projecting all of his anxiety into those helpless lemons.  It was if he was extracting all of what that was really hidden within himself.

"I'm not complaining." Allen said as he took another a sip. His comment pulled her out of her funny memory and brought her back into the moment.

He gently set the glass down on a level spot in the grass and turned his attention Lydia.

"Hey, Uh, Lydia. I was thinking about what we were talking about before you went inside." He began to fidget with his shirt as he hoped to address something that had been weighing on his mind.

"Yeah?" She held her cup to her face, letting its moisture dampen her cheek. It felt good on the warmth that radiated off her blush. _She must look like a total ditz today._

"Can I tell you a secret?" He couldn't bear to look at her, otherwise he didn't think he could follow through.

"Of course. I won't tell anyone." She took another drink trying to keep the mood light but she listened intently.

"As insane as it sounds… I am able to see spirits. I have always have been able to see them. Oma calls it "a gift" and it is inherited from her side of the family. Along with seeing spirits, we are able to sense things from others, like emotions and thoughts. I hope you don't think I'm crazy." He said looking into his lap. _What was she going to say? It was crazy wasn't it. Seriously, she will think it's too weird even for her._

Her answer was instantaneous.  She began to choke and cough, as the lemonade she had been drinking ejected in a full spray and doused him thoroughly.

Her horror was apparent on her face, as she assessed the damage she had done. He was dripping, his wet hair clung to his face, with his damp arms raised away from his body. His reaction was one that Lydia was not expecting at all, as he immediately began to profusely apologize to **HER**.

"I'm sorry! I know, it's insane!" He waved his arms frantically as he closed his eyes feeling too embarrassed for words.

Now it was her turn to apologize. "No, no, no! It's not that! I'm so sorry! Hurry, let's get you cleaned up."

 

 

Lydia walked out of her bedroom closet and held out a shirt to Allen. "I hope this shirt isn't too small. It's my biggest one. I'll be sure to get your shirt back to you after I do laundry."

He stood shirtless, in the middle of her room, towel drying his hair. He stood up straight and held out the towel to her as he took the shirt from her.

"Thanks. And thanks for letting me wash my hair." He was thankful for her being understanding about wanting to wash his hair and was very glad to wash off that stickiness.

Lydia couldn't help herself as her eyes curiously wandered all over Allen's exposed skin.

"It's the least I could do. I'm sorry." She held the towel tightly to chest and looked down to it as a newfound sense of guilt washed over her. _Seriously, Lydia, why do you do such dumb things?!_

"You just seem intent on soaking me! Will this be a habit of yours?" He laughed, trying to lighten the mood, while pulling the shirt on over his head.

"I hope not! I'm so so so sorry!" She laughed nervously, trying to hide her worry. _Gods, she couldn't believe she did it again. Really? AGAIN!? UGH!_

"No, really it's ok. I said something strange. You can just forget about what I said. It was dumb anyways." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Her reaction to his confession was pretty clear that it was not normal or an acceptable thing for him to say. _That'll teach him for trying to share that with anyone. He really was stupid, wasn't he?_ He let out a small sigh.

"Actually, about that... I guess now it's my turn to confess. I was pretty shocked, well because… because I've been able to see spirits most of my life too. So, it's not strange to me since, I am strange myself. You're the only person I've been able to tell this." The words felt so silly coming out of her mouth and she could see why Allen would believe it sounded dumb to her.

He looked at her surprised. He couldn't believe what she had just said but his body moved on its own and in a blink he embraced her in a hug.

"You're the only person I've ever met who thought I wasn't weird! I can't believe you're like me!" His joy couldn't be contained as it burst forth into laughter.

Lydia joined in his laughter and felt such a kinship to this person who held her in his arms. It was so freeing and she understood his feelings all too well.

"I'm so happy!" She said in her laughter.

Allen stopped to look at her as a blush rushed to his face, and in that moment, Lydia found his lips on hers. Her eyes grew wide as saucers, from the sudden contact, and all thoughts that she had melted away into nothingness.

He pulled away quickly when he finally realized what he had just done. His whole face suddenly glowed with a bright shade of red from embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that just now. All I could think about in that moment was kissing you and my body acted on its own." He was ashamed of his lack of control, and he worried that he had just ruined his first friendship. His shame grew to an intolerable level when there was no reaction or comment from the girl still standing next to him.

He watched her carefully as his panic began to take over.  That was, until she finally she looked up at him with a big blush of her own.

"It's ok. I, Uh, liked it." She said bashfully. Her heart wouldn't stop thumping as a knot in her throat kept it from coming up. She was surprised she could even speak.

It was as if fireworks exploded within his heart as he felt a rush of excitement and his joy returned in full force. He _really_ hoped that he didn't mishear what she had just said.

"Really?!" He asked in total disbelief. _This day was too much like a dream to be real. There's no way right?_

"Yeah. I, uh, wouldn't mind if we did it again." She blushed harder and looked away.

This was all so new and she liked the feelings she was feeling. Although, she certainly could do without the embarrassment that came with it. She wanted to feel that rush again. She wanted to get close to him again and he seemed to be acting like he was fighting those same feelings.

She took the risk and leaned forward to his lips.  Contentment and closeness that she had never experienced before began to flood through her. It felt euphoric... maybe even addicting.

She slowly moved away from his face and got instantly lost in his blue eyes. _Why had she never noticed just how blue-grey they were?_ It was like she was looking at him for the first time and she drank in every detail of his face, his scent, and his energy.

"I have to go. I don't want to, but Oma is expecting me home for dinner." Allen stepped back further with a big smile and contentedly sighed as he reached down to grab his bag.

"Ok." Lydia said as she mindlessly played with her hair as she watched him get ready to go. He pivoted around to head out the door but then he suddenly stopped. This woke her up a little more from her daze and she gave him her full attention.

"Lydia?" He shifted to look at her, but when his eyes fell upon her, it triggered a sudden wave of bashfulness to wash over him.

"Yes?" She was rapt in the beautiful moment they had shared.

"I like you Lydia. Like, like you like you." He was embarrassed and hesitant while he was hoping for a reply. This was scary, but so exciting, as he felt his heart pound in Lydia's shirt that he was wearing.

"I think, I like you too." She blushed back. _Had the temperature suddenly turned warmer and why did she feel like her body was jelly?_

"Can I come over tomorrow?" Allen's smile dazzled her as he was now dressed in complete happiness.

"Tomorrow won't work but this weekend I'll be free." She stepped closer to him. She found the distance between them so empty, and she was drawn to him. She didn't want him to leave her yet.

"This weekend then." He repeated, as his face spoke of the same desire that she felt.

For the third time, they were locked in a kiss, and it spoke its own language of desire, hesitation, and excitement. The lingering flavor of lemonade only added to sweet and sour feelings they had as he had to leave to go home.

 

 

It had been about 20 minutes since she had watched Allen drive away. She stared at her bed's canopy and was replaying every event that happened in the day. Her thoughts shifted from the blissful moments that she shared to the one's that she wished had never happened.

"I can't believe BJ did that to him!" She looked unimpressed. _How could he have done that? Well, she already knew the answer to that._

"Sheesh Beej. Can't you even control yourself?" She grunted and wanted to think of something much more pleasant... _like Allen? Oooh, yes._

She rolled over on her tummy happily.

"Eee! I can't believe he said he likes me! Me! Hehe. He's so sweet! If we start dating, I wonder what dad would think? Though, I doubt he'd mind. He'd probably tell me to marry him right away so he could get cookies all the time." She laughed imagining the scene she had just described. Her dad and Delia did tend to go over the top with certain things.

Suddenly she had been hit by a rogue thought that derailed all of her joy. Her laughter instantly halted as she sat up quickly. _There was something very serious she had forgotten all about..._

"Marriage… oh man… I totally forgot about that is part of the contract. What am I going to do?!" She felt a cold chill run through her. _No, she didn't want to think on this but the thoughts continued._

She plopped face first down into the blanket.

"I have to marry him but I don't like BJ like that. I want to be able to choose who I want to marry. I want to love who I marry and not just as a friend." Those thoughts felt as suffocating as the blanket that was pressed against her face.

She rolled over, grabbing her pillow, and gripped it tightly to her body.  All of her thoughts and desires fought a war within her.  She was a jumbled up mess and she didn't know what to do. She wanted to cry but even that fought against her.

"I'm just too young to marry. I want to have keep having fun! I want to get closer to Allen." Her anxiety rumbled through her body like a train.

"Oh why did I agree to it!?" She yelled out frustrated, as she promptly shoved the pillow on her face. She wanted to scream.  Instead she tried her best to imagine different scenarios where she didn't have to marry him.

Sadly, in the end, reality won.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter11**

**Not Like the Other?**

.

.

.

Dust, that was kicked up by the broom's bristles, was floating and catching the sunlight's beams in her darkened room. Lydia hummed along to a tune that was playing on the radio as she swept her room for a little late spring cleaning. Her mind danced around as they relived the happy event from yesterday. The kiss still felt fresh on her lips and she was filled with the butterflies from it all.

She held up the broom's handle to her face with a big smile as she let out a tiny giggle to herself. She had already forgotten about BJ's misdeeds as her mind focused solely on one thing... Allen.

A knock on the glass, woke her mind and quickly brought her back into her room. She found BJ watching her in the mirror when she twirled around to see him. She summoned him into her room right away to share in his company.

"Hey! What have you been up to today?" She was genuinely happy to see him and couldn't shake the gleeful feeling that she carried in her heart.

"Eh, just making a mess of the roadhouse. What about you?" Her goofiness brought a smile to his own face.

"Just school and here." A blush painted her face as memories of yesterday filled her thoughts once again.

BJ watched her closely as he tried to figure out what was going on with his best friend.  _Although, that blush was incredibly cute on her._  He watched as she skipped over to her school bag and and she pulled out a large textbook.

"I have to do some studying but you can hang out with me if you want. Although, it might be a little boring though." She brought the book up to her face and hid her smile that she just couldn't shake. With a dainty hop she bounced onto her bed and settled in to get comfortable.

Bj hung upside down from the canopy of the bed. "Don't mind hanging around at all. Better than being home."

He wasn't sure what was up with her but at least she was in a good mood.  _Things should get back to normal now right?_

Lydia giggled and opened her book. He always knew how to make her laugh and he was comforting to have around. This was her normalcy and she liked it...  _well, there were new things in her life that she wouldn't mind making part of her normal routine._  The rush from the kiss flashed in her mind and she had to force herself to contain a giddy squeal that wanted to escape.

She took a few deep breaths and opened her textbook to the chapter she had to study. The words seemed to blur together as her thoughts ran rampant from all the spectrum. Her life was changing and she was happy about it but she these feelings were so new. How she felt about Allen felt so right and she wondered what changed in her that let it in. It was then that she couldn't help but start to weigh all of her thoughts about how she felt about the ghost who was floating near her. She stole a glance over her book at him as she began to analyze it all.

_How do I honestly feel about Beetlejuice? I haven't really given him a chance when it comes to a relationship but shouldn't I feel attracted to him first? After all these years, all we've done is innocent hugs and kisses between friends_.  _Shouldn't I feel that desire or curiosity with BJ?_

She began to reflect on the past few years, but it felt like too much to sift through, and she had enough to think about right now.

She shook her head in the hopes to wipe away the thoughts, like they were written on an etch-a-sketch. _Nope! I gotta study. I have no time to think about that right now_.

BJ had fell asleep a chapter ago and would snore off and on but it didn't distract her too much. She was used to that by now. As she closed her book and set it to the side, she directed her attention in his direction. She had read the three chapters that were required, and her mind was tired of trying to retain all of the facts she had just shoved in there. Hopefully she had enough room to retain them with all the other junk she had floating around in there, for the upcoming test.

The ghost let out a loud snort, jolting himself enough to wake up long enough to scratch his belly before he fell back asleep.  _He really was so silly and she was lost in her sense of endearment for him but what sort of endearment was it?_

_He certainly is cute but more like he's my puppy cute. Still… I should at least test my feelings out right? I mean, maybe it'll feel the same as when I hugged Allen_.

She continued to think on it. She was driven to test this theory and so she made a small plan.

_OK, Lydia, let's do this._

She coughed loudly and hoped it was enough to wake him. His eyes fluttered open, as he let out a big yawn. His joints popped when he stretched his arms out as his feet gently landed on the floor.

"Must've been tired!" He laughed out as he awaited to find out what was the new plan.

_Hopefully it was something fun and not sitting in this stuffy room for much longer._

Lydia briskly walked over to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Beetlejuice tried to look at her face, while also trying to figure out what the hell this is for...  _not that he minded_ , but all he could see was her silky, long, black hair that hid her face away.  _He could easily get used to this... and why did she smell so damn good?_

"What's with the hug?" He asked as he tried to fight the blush forming on his face.

"Can't I just hug my best friend?" She hugged him tighter and tried to analyze everything in this hug. She clenched her eyes shut, to drown out all of her noisy thoughts that fought in her head.  _It's not the same at all! And I'm really trying to try to feel those the same feelings too. Trying to push those feelings out. It's just not working. What if I should kiss him? Ew, NO! I don't want to kiss him! Besides, he'd totally misunderstand THAT!_

A sudden worry smacked her hard.  _Oh no, have I been hugging him too long? Is this weird? Will BJ misunderstand it? I better back off._

Pulling away, she took a large step backwards to put a little bit of distance between them. She needed to change the mood and quick!

"So, uh, you looking forward to your trip this weekend?" She smiled feeling embarrassed as a nervous laugh came out on its own.

"Sure, but you sure you don't want to come? How can you pass up the famous mold tour? I'm sure you'll be bored out of your noggin here without me." Shrugging, he showed no emotion one way or other about the hug. She couldn't get a read on it and figured it wasn't worth thinking about any longer.

"It'll be all yours to enjoy. I'm sure I'll find something else to keep me busy. " Another laugh escaped her as she now felt a wave of relief from his lack of response.  _Oh Gods, I'm glad he didn't say anything or try anything. I couldn't handle that right now._

She let out a yawn and looked at the time.  _How'd it get so late already? Being left in her thoughts is a dangerous and time-consuming thing._

"Oh man, I gotta get to bed. I'll have to see you tomorrow before you leave."

"Ok! You rest well kid! G'night!" BJ ruffled her hair playfully before backing up again.

_Yup, this felt "right". BJ is definitely just my best friend. I know what's in my heart._

"Good night Beetlejuice." She waved to him as he poofed away for the evening.

.

.

The minty toothpaste was refreshing even if she dreaded the cold that came from it when she rinsed her mouth. She brushed her teeth without too much of a plan of attack because her mind was somewhere else.

Not even five minutes after Beeltejuice's exit, a panic had begun to build within her. Her face was filled with worry as she berated herself in her mind.

_What in the world did I sign up for?! I know I was just a kid but, seriously, marriage?! How could I even think for a second that was ok?! It's too soon!. I don't want to be tied down yet! Ugh, why do I feel like puking?_

Even the warmth and comfort of her bed was no match for the thoughts that continued to assault her mind.

_What if… what if I choose to not marry BJ? What will happen? Would they really banish him and separate us?! But…I promised BJ. I'm obligated to marry him. I owe it to him. Ugh, why can't she have a normal life that just includes the supernatural? Is there such a thing?_  If there was she just couldn't find any way to balance it.

"At least I have a some time before I'm 18. I don't have to think about it for awhile right? I really don't want to think about it!" She sighed loudly as she rolled over to her side to attempt to sleep with the hope that tomorrow would be a better day.

After all, it was the weekend and she'd be seeing Allen soon enough.


	12. Chasing Waterfalls

**Chapter 12**

**Chasing Waterfalls**

.

.

Lydia was doing one final check, again, to see if her outfit looked right. She pirouetted to see how it looked from behind as well.  _Ok, she could live with this outfit. Wait, what if she wore the other dress? Would that look better?_  She was just about to go to her closet for the fifth time when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." She answered, stopping to see who it was.  _How late was it? Hopefully she still had more time._

Charles walked in and had a funny little smile on his face. "Pumpkin! Allen is here." He rocked on his heels looking like a like a child.

_Okaaaay, what's up with that? She knew he liked Allen but he just seemed too giddy. Oh well, she didn't have time to change or think on that right now._

"Thanks daddy. I'll see you later." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she ran downstairs.

It wasn't until they had been driving a little, did her thoughts wander and she thought about her father's behavior again.

"Dad was acting odd. I think he really likes when you come over." She smirked, looking over to the long-haired blonde boy behind the wheel.

"Really?" He raised his eyebrows as an answer. She couldn't help thinking with an internal squee.  _Why did he have to be so cute?_

 

Their hands had been interlocked as soon as the stepped foot on the trail. It was another lovely day and exploring someplace new was becoming a fun routine. This trail had tall trees on either side and created enough shade to keep them out of the direct sunlight. There was a consistent background noise that filtered through the regular sounds of the woods.

The fallen pine needles muted their footsteps as they meandered further along the trail. It was a comfortable, quiet companionship as they walked along just enjoying "being" in the moment. Lydia spied another tall stone wall coming up along the trail on their right.

"I wonder why they put these walls here? They look old." Lydia inquired.

"Oh! I think I saw something on a plaque about this when we entered. It was something about FDR and the CCC." Allen looked over to the rock wall as well.

"CCC?" She walked ahead to touch the moss and lichen covered stones.

"Uhhh... Civilian... conservation... something?" He tried his best to recall but he just couldn't remember that last part.

They spent the majority of the morning walking the trails and they had just finished a small lunch in the large open picnic area. Now they had time to just sit, digest, and enjoy each other's company.

Their feet were soaking in the moving water as they sat at the bottom of the tiered waterfalls. She loved this. Today was just so wonderful and she was so happy to share this with Allen. He felt so alive and he found beauty in everything like she did.

The cool water felt wonderful and was a great contrast to how it had been lately.

"I've heard about Kent Falls but never made it over here. I didn't realize how close it was to us." She looked up to the falls and sighed.

Allen puts his arm over her shoulder and she leaned into it. Both of them felt embraced by the comfort in that simple act. Allen felt like the luckiest guy in the world in that moment. Lydia turned her head into his chest and took a deep breath. This was such a lovely feeling.

"You smell really good." She took in his scent while closing her eyes. She tried to pinpoint how to even describe how he smelled. It was a mix of his clean smelling shampoo that always lingered in his silky long hair, a hint of green colored soap, and a cedarwood based cologne that complimented the scent of his skin. He smelled so clean and his scent felt like something she could easily melt into.

"I'm a bit ocd. Especially about being clean." He laughed, but it felt great knowing that she liked how he smelled.

"That's not a bad thing. BJ has the opposite. He has a real phobia about being clean." She laughed and her nose scrunched, out of muscle memory, when she thought about his scent.

"Ew, I can't imagine not showering every day." He really couldn't picture himself in that state and just thinking about it gave him the willies.

"We don't even have to explore any more today. I'd be happy to stay just like this." She gave a long contented sighed.

He began to feal his ears begin to burn from his blush.

"That really makes me happy to hear." He felt his heart begin to dance knowing that she felt the same.

On her hand that was resting behind her, Lydia felt something cold and wet. It startled her  harshly as the foreign object now began to huff at her. She bolted up and pulled her hand away, only to find a big black fluffy dog was happily wagging its tail and panting at her.

Her heart gushed at how cute it was and she began to coo at it.

"Ooooooh aren't you a cutie!" She ruffled it's fluff on its head as she looked around to see where the pup had come from.

"Sorry about Bart. He loves meeting new people. Don't worry, he won't bite." A couple came walking over and one of them held a leash.

That was Lydia's cue to give as much love to this dog as she could. She pulled the puppy forward and began lavishing the dog with baby talk and pets.

Allen couldn't take his eyes off her. She was more adorable that that cute dog that she was awarding such affection. Part of him was slightly jealous, as he wished that it was him she was bestowing such love and cuddles.

"Alright Black Bart, let's go. I'm sure you'll find another victim to plunder some more love from along the way up the falls." One of the owner came over laughing and hooked the leash on their furry companion's collar.

Lydia waved, while thanking them for the chance to pet the pup. She watched the dog walk away, but once in a while it would look back longingly at her.  _Oh her heart!_

She let out a sad sigh and lowered her head to look at Allen. It was when she saw his face, did she see that Allen was giving her the same look that she had given the dog. Except for one difference, Allen's cheeks were red with what she first thought was a sunburn but she soon remembered that it wasn't there a couple of minutes ago. It made her stop and feel moved to the core.

Directing her attention on something else, she playfully kicked up some water from the stream. She felt so giddy, that she couldn't hold back her laughter when she did so.

"The water is so nice and cool isn't it? I can't believe summer is almost here." She leaned forward to get a better look in the clear stream. She watched as a submerged leaf swirled in a circle, between two large stones, from the water's flow.

There was a quietness filling the space between them which, of course, Lydia took notice of. Allen had not given a reply to her so she shifted her gaze to check on him. She watched as his eyes slowly bounced from one spot to another over the river. It appeared that he was having a hard time settling on just one thing to focus on. On top of it, she couldn't help but note how his energy had changed and was now feeling just plain awkward.

"Is everything ok?" She began to worry that maybe he wasn't feeling well or that maybe she had done something to make it awkward.  _Wait did she maybe have something gross on her face that he was too embarrassed to point out. Did something come off the dog?_

"Yeah." His eyes finally found one thing to stare at as he tapped his hand on the rock they were sitting on.  _Yup, something wasn't right._

"You sure? Are you feeling ok?" She was going to get to the bottom of this mystery, like Scooby hot on the trail of a Scooby-snack. She put one hand down close to him and shifted her weight so she could lean closer to watch his reaction.

He sensed her coming near and nervously faced her. Within a single breath, he had both hands on her face as he drew her into a passionate kiss. His lips pressed against hers with a gentle force and she was blissfully taken off guard. She let her desire flow from the amorous and deep kiss. He slid his arm around her back for support and to pull her tighter into his embrace. Her heart palpitated, fueling her further into the eagerness of matching his fervent lips and tongue.

His half-lidded eyes needed to behold the scene before him. Hoping with all his heart that she also enjoyed it as much as he did. She was still leaning forward, her eyes shut, but a blush was in full bloom upon her pale cheeks. When she finally opened her eyes, a contented sigh escaped her heart as she shared with him the most loving smile he had ever seen upon her face.

He almost couldn't bear to witness such adoration in her eyes. He was suddenly overwhelmed as his nervous energy slipped back into his belly and spread throughout him.

"Lydia?" He had to look away before he lost his nerve. He ached to share with her what was perpetually weighing heavily in his heart and mind.

"Allen?" She playfully replied, as she pursued him by leaning in closely to see his beautiful face. She felt amazing... so ardent and lithe and also felt a little playful too.

Her head was just an inch away from his when he shifted his face to look towards her once more. He was absolutely not expecting to see her there. In his mind he thought she would still be in the spot she was before when he had turned to look away. A jolt plowed through his whole being and he struggled to find some support behind him as he fought the sudden fright. Unfortunately, his support did not hold, and he slammed down fast, hitting the back of his head on the hard, metamorphic bedrock below them.

A sharp pain shot from the spot that caught his landing and he grabbed it to try to rub the pain away.

After she examined him and saw that no real damage had been done; the scene began to replay in her head and she couldn't stop her laughter that bubbled up at the hilarity of it all.

"Are you ok?!" She laughed out and gasped to catch her breath. She bent over, hugging her waist, as she, once again, saw it all in her mind's eye.

He joined her in the infectious laughter while he still lay on the hard stone.

He closed his eyes tightly and used the adrenaline coursing through his body to fuel his resolve.

"LYDIA WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?!?" In a voice that was very close to a shout, he yelled... even though he had full intention of trying to sound normal.

 

Lydia stopped laughing and froze. The sound of the rushing water and nature was the only thing to be heard.  _Had she just heard what she thought she heard?_

Allen slowly attempted to lift himself up and opened one eye hesitantly to see what her reaction was. He had no clue what will happen next and he was so scared of what it could be.

Lydia held out her hand and took his to help lift him up. Her hair covered the majority of her face so he was unable to gage any emotion coming from her. He dared not look into her heart for fear of hearing what he didn't want to hear.

She wasn't reacting and he began to feel a mix of panic and embarrassment. He was so nervous.

"I, I, I asked your dad for per, per, permission first and he was f,f,fine with me asking." He couldn't help stuttering the words that came out next. Maybe she was just as nervous as he was? That beautiful black hair was still hiding her face away from him.

She practically attacked him with a kiss. He was utterly derailed from any thought, worry, or fear with her lips on his. When she finally released him, it was his turn to be stunned with his eyes closed.

"Allen?" Lydia slowly pulled back, pushing a rogue strand of hair behind her ear, as she finally spoke.

"Yes?" He answered trying his best not to stutter from his stomach tying itself in knots.

Allen opened his eyes to find Lydia staring at him playfully with grin that grew into a big smile.

The sunlight was shining down brightly behind her and he swore that she appeared to be glowing. He was mesmerized by her and watched as her lips moved as she spoke to him once again.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" She bit her bottom lip after her question floated out of her mouth. She lowered her head slightly with a smile and watched for his answer with her eyes.

In that moment, his brain decided to take a small vacation, so it could unscramble the meaning of her question that tumbled into his head as one big messy pile of words. All other functions in his body had halted until it was back with his brain's final verdict. He blinked, and his face went completely red.

"I want nothing more!" His reply exploded out like a canon shot.

She was, once again, laughing from the spectacle of it all.

"I'm happy!" She said, tilting her head to the side cutely as her laughter died into a small giggle.

"I'll do my best to make you happy!" He couldn't stand it! He felt like there was too much distance between them as he pulled her into another hug.

.

.

.

The sun began to set behind the Deetz's house, filling the sky with swirls of dark red and oranges. Headlights, competed with the dimming sunlight, that lit up part of the gravel driveway. Lydia leaned down into the car and sweetly kissed Allen goodbye. She stood up waving to him, with one arm tucked behind her back, as he started to make his way down the long driveway, as his car kicked up a small dust cloud in his wake.

She continued to watch his car meander down the road when she heard the front door of her house opening up from behind her.

"So, uh, how was the waterfall? I've been wanting to go see it. Did you kids have fun?" Her father's kind voice chimed up.

She circled around to find him with a silly little grin that he was trying and failing to hide.

"Yes daddy." Lydia walked by him, smiling smugly, her eyes half lidded as she watched, out of her peripheral, Charles's reaction to her words. She knew what he was trying to eke out of her.

Once she was inside, she made her way towards the stairs but he was hot on her heels.

"Anything interesting happen?" He asked still not giving up on trying to pry out a certain event that may have happened.

"Hmmm." She toyed with him, like a cat with a string, as she feigned like she was thinking about it. Her face lit up as she burst out:

"Yup!" Aaaand left it at that, when she revolved around to continue up the stairs. She was sure to carefully hide her giggle and grin from him.

"Well? What was it?" he continued to follow her and was beginning to sound a bit desperate.

"Reaaaaally Charles! Just spit it out and ask!" Delia somehow materialized at the bottom of the stairs, obviously tired of the game they were both playing.

"Did he ask you?" Charles held his hands up to his face and looked as giddy as a schoolgirl.

"Ask me? Oh, yes. He did." Lydia turns around to face him while feigning innocence.

"He did! And what did you say?" He began to lean forward in anticipation.

"I told him that I had a lovely time today when he asked if I had fun." She grinned.  _Gotcha, daddy._  She was having too much fun today.

She made her way up the rest of the stairs and turned the corner absconding from his sight. Charles felt so disappointed, as he made a u-turn to glumly walk down the stairs until a voice rang out.

"Oh! And daddy..." Lydia poked her head back around the corner.

"Allen and I are dating now." She flashed him a cheeky grin and disappeared once more.

Lydia couldn't stop giggling as she made her way down the hallway. She was about to reach her door when the house boomed with a cheer from Charles.


	13. Ton of Bricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beetlejuice is back... Let's hope things go well.
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment if you're up to it.

**Chapter 13**

**Ton of Bricks**

.

.

.

"You reallllly missed out on a fun weekend, babes!" Lydia had barely set down her school bag when she heard Beetlejuice excitedly call out to her.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. I had a fun weekend too!" She plopped on her bed looking at him.

She loved moments like this. She knew that the bragging was about to commence, and she loved how excited he got over things like that.  _Yup, once again, the thought of him as an excited puppy popped into her head._

"Pffft. Doubt it could live up to my little adventure! I ended up getting trapped by Scuzzo, who just happened to be on the same tour! But don't worry babes, I gave him the old what for. No way he could ever beat the ghost with the most." He cackled and bragged.

"Well, I suppose that waaaas a little more exciting than my weekend." She smiled back coyly.  _Though, I doubt it could have topped her weekend, but she certainly wasn't going to say that to him._

"Hey, why dontcha say my name so you can see some of the souvenirs I got." He leaned on the mirror and waggled his eyebrows at her.

Lydia pulled her hair out of the rubber band that was in her ponytail. Her hair had really grown over this past winter and it was almost past her shoulder blades. It wasn't just her hair that had grown... she was maturing and filling out, in all the right places, every day and her beauty was beyond compare. Beetlejuice was stunned, totally caught off guard, as he watched this moment pass in slow motion. _She was just too damn pretty for her own good._

"Did you hear what I said?" Lydia stopped and asked a little suspicious of his sudden silence.

"Huh?!" He didn't even register that she was talking as he was busy staring.  _Woah, better keep that in check!_

"I said I can't tonight. I'm heading out with Allen soon. He will be picking me up in an hour. Did you want to keep me company?" She removed her school blazer and even she noticed that her bra was slightly visible through her white blouse. She wasn't quite used to wearing the sexy bras that she had been purchasing in secret. Most of her teen life was relegated to wearing sports bras and she didn't feel she had much of a chest to even highlight anyways. But now, sports bra didn't serve her well and, admittedly, it was a big boost to her confidence when she noticed that her bust size had been growing and wasn't stopping yet.

"Uh. Yeah. Sure." He looked surprised.  _Damn, she mentioned him again._

 

 

He watched her as she leaned forward, in her robe, towards the mirror and was applying makeup. He leaned back in the chair and folded his arms. He had been keeping her company as she ran around. He had been sitting in that chair and watching her get ready for the evening. Something had been bothering him but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Something was off and he needed to get to the bottom of it.

"You sure are getting dolled up." A small Lydia doll appeared next to him.

"Can't I do things to make myself feel pretty?" A quick glance over her shoulder to him was all he got.

_Huh, she's never taken this long to get ready to go anywhere with me. What is this feeling?_

She spritzed herself with the perfume on her dresser and walks over to her door to leave the room.

"I'll be right back." He could tell she was excited as she gave him a cute little smile before disappearing.

When she stepped back in the room, he had to will his jaw to stay shut. He sat up to attention as he took in how she looked. She could have been mistaken as a model, wearing a burgundy, low cut, dress and he couldn't help but think it was a little too short to go out anywhere...  _unless it was with him._

"Woah! Looking good!" He really was blown away and he was glad he didn't say that out loud. He didn't feel like being literally blown away right now.

"But aintcha a bit dressed up? Where in the world are ya goin?" He had to ask cause why the hell would she want to go out looking that slamming.

"Hmm. Out to dinner. Allen made a reservation at a really nice Italian restaurant." She began putting on her shoes on and looked at the time.

He could even smell how amazing her scent was even all the way across the room.

Lydia jumped up and rushed over to him.

"I've gotta go! I'll see you when I get back." She quickly kissed his cheek and then dashed out the door.

"Uh. Ok." He wasn't sure what to do with any of these thoughts or what to make of the whole situation. He just felt off and he wanted to pinpoint why.

Alone in the room and alone in his thoughts. Maybe he could make head or tails of what wasn't feeling right. A sound caught his ear and he wandered over to the widows walk and found a red car pulling up to the house. Almost immediately he saw Lydia run out with the biggest smile and blush he had seen on her before.

Whatever this was that was sitting heavy in his belly and he didn't like it.

Time seemed to go by at a snail's pace for Beetlejuice.  _Honestly, how long did it take to go to dinner?!_  His eyes had grown heavy as he floated up the to the ceiling. It wouldn't hurt to shut his eyes just for a moment.

Lydia felt so light on her feet when she slipped into her room. She felt like her feet would lift off the ground, just like when she was dancing with Beetlejuice, as she did a few twirls by her vanity. She was a bubble and her giddiness popped through with a tiny but loud squeal.

Beetlejuice was startled awake by her joyful noise. He glanced at the time and two hours had already passed since he dozed off. Though his attention was quickly stolen when he saw Lydia beaming, down below him, and apparently oblivious that he was still there. _Should he say something? Should he try to scare her?_  It would be a perfect opportunity for some sort of stealthy trick, but instead he chose to join in her happiness. After all, he was just happy to see her.

"Must've been some good pasta!" He laughed.

Lydia almost fell down from being startled out of her thoughts of fun from earlier. Including the last half hour, or so, of innocent kissing in his car.

"Beej!" She barked out, half angry from the scare.

His laughter burst forth as he accidentally achieved a scare out of her.  _You know I love it._

He began to float down but his laughter wouldn't stop, until small purse collided with his face, which promptly made him shut up.

"Hey!" He eyed her playfully.

She let out a huff and sat on her bed to take off her shoes.

"If you must know, everything about my whole night was great." She feigned that she just didn't care about anything he had to say but she was happy that he was still there.

"Well, -I- was bored to death!" He plopped over on the floor and stuck out his tongue.  _Finally, a chance to have some fun._

"Hard to do when you're already dead." She was in too good a mood to let it die now.  _Now, how did she break this to him?_

She began to contemplate what to do next as she chewed her lip a little. Beetlejuice stood up and immediately recognized that the mood had changed.

"What's up?" He asked, hoping it was because she ate some bad clams, and he still might be able to see a fun and gross spectacle tonight.

"Beetlejuice, I have to tell you something and I don't want you freak out." Pure worry began coursing through her veins. _Oh gods. Oh gods. Ok I can handle this._

"What is it babes? You can tell me anything. I'm your best friend." He walked over to her and put his hands on his hips with a big reassuring smile.

"Alright, I have to do something first. Now remember, you are definitely my best friend first and foremost and always will be. So, I need you to trust me, ok?" She put a hand on his shoulder and she had her plan all laid out on what she needed to do. _But first… a precaution._

"Ok" He said hesitantly and not sure what's really going on but whatever, it's just Lydia.  _What's the worst that could happen?_

She called out his name three times and he felt himself pulled behind the glass of the mirror.  _What the hell?!_

"What's goin on?" He said utterly confused as he looked around in disbelief.

_Now or never Lydia. Brave face and pip pip, right?!_

"Beej. Keep your voice down. I don't know if dad or Delia are awake still." She leaned close to her mirror.

A sigh escaped her and then she tried to gather all of her guts to give him one the most reassuring smiles she could.

"Beetlejuice, I'm really excited and beyond happy to tell you something. As my best friend, I hope you'll be happy for me too." She meant every word of it and prayed that this would go well.

A dark suspicion began to fester within his heart and he didn't like it, but still he listened.

"So, over the weekend, Allen and I started dating." A worried smile flashed on her face as she awaited his reaction.

At first there was no reaction, except that his regular pallor drained, until he was white as a sheet.

She was hoping that was going to be all, but she did not realize that she had just lit a fuse, that was quickly trailing its way to the TNT that was buried deep.

She took a few steps backwards as her intuition began blaring warning lights at her.

Two seconds. It was only two seconds. That was all the time it took before Beetlejuice fury exploded.

"WHAAAAAAT?!"

She tried to shush him, but it was like trying to protect herself from a hurricane with an umbrella. She just wasn't prepared.

"You can't do this to me! You're  _NOT_  allowed to date anyone!"  _This was NOT acceptable to him. She had NO RIGHT to do this to him._

Her faith in him dropped.  _Wait not allowed?!_  The more she heard and the meaning behind his words, the more her own frustration and anger grew.

"I can date whoever I want! You can't tell me who I cannot be with. You don't own me!" She slapped her chest in defiance and glared at him.

BJ poofed a piece of paper next to him and held it like it was the absolute proof to end this silly debacle.

"This fuckin contract says I do!" He said tapping it with full, angry, resolve.

"No! It doesn't! It just says I'm obligated to marry you when I'm 18 and I'm not 18 yet! I have to live my life for me!" _How dare he!_

He slammed his hand down hard and this caught her attention again.

"You will NOT see him again!" He was warning her, and he needed to be very, very clear here.

A dark and dangerous look filled his face and Lydia felt immediate fear deep down into her very core.

"I'm warning you, that if you EVER see him again; I will gut him, with more than just great pleasure, and put what's left into a box.  I will use his intestines as ribbon and then hand that pretty little present back to you as a souvenir! I will make him an example of what happens to those who interfere between us!"

Lydia's horror was suddenly tangible. _She knew he was deadly serious and this, **THIS** , was unacceptable_.

"YOU ARE MINE! You ARE going to be my bride!" He was more than just livid, his eyes began to glow as his hair began to defy gravity. Lydia saw real evil in his eyes, in that face that she used to unquestionably trust, but that now face that reflected back at her was a stranger. That person in the mirror wasn't her best friend.

Her horror and fear quickly morphed back into anger that began to surge through her. She wasn't going to go down without a fight, even though she was filled with fear. She had to do something!

"Don't you dare! If you even look at him wrong, I'll tear up that idiotic contract and never see you again! I like him, and you have no right to threaten him! You have no right to order me around!" She was dead serious as her body to began to shake from the intensity of the moment.

Before he had the chance to say anything back, Lydia touched the mirror and cut off the magic. It was now just a mirror and her own reflection was the only thing left to be seen.

.

.

Beetlejuice stood in his room at the Roadhouse. He was more than just seething. His mind was going over everything that could have happened and how he could change this.

_That was THE WORST thing to happen. She was TOO naive! Lydia was his and NO ONE was taking his bride to be._

A scream burst from his throat as his energy lost control. Sparks and energy flashed out of his body as he punched the wall as hard as he could. This will not be the end if THIS!

.

Meanwhile, at the same time in the Deetz's home, Lydia began sobbing as she fell to the floor. She was filled with an overwhelming sense of helplessness and betrayal. Her best friend wanted to control her, to own her, and she was at a loss of what she could do.

"How dare he! How can he be so horrible?! I don't want to marry him!  _I DON'T_! He's supposed to be my best friend."


	14. Share the Load

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel nervous for them all. Also, I'm trying my best to become a better author. What better way to learn than to keep on writing and reading. Even if no one reads my stuff, it's something I do for myself. :D

**Chapter 14**

**Share the Load**

.

.

.

The apple orchard filled the night air with the susurration of the leaves in their timeless waltz with the wind. The night had been peaceful, but still it held on tightly to the spring chill, in its final defiance to the coming warmer weather.

Lydia and Allen lay in the middle of the orchard that was behind his home, watching the sky and the undulating branches, but most of all, enjoying each other's company. The blanket shielded them, mostly, from the cold earth below as they lay close to each other enjoying each other's warmth. It was a quiet happiness that they shared as their bond grew closer with every touch and word.

A deep and heavy sigh escaped from her when she couldn't but help think of the problems currently derailing her life. Allen, of course, took notice of the changing mood and looked over to his beautiful girlfriend, who he adored with his whole being. Although, he couldn't help the worry that he had been fighting since last Sunday.

"Are you ok? You seem off since we had our date. Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" He asked her in the hopes to ease this worry that threatened to grow even more.

Lydia closed her eyes.

"No. It's not you."  _Of course, he'd notice._  His amazing empathy was typically spot on and it wasn't like she was trying to shield her emotions from him.

She finally opened her eyes as she replayed the event that had been causing her so much heartache.  _She might as well share everything with him. She was tired of hiding._

"I had a big fight with BJ and, Allen, he's terribly jealous of us. I haven't seen him in over a week but I just can't face him. I'm still too angry at what he said."

"I'm sorry. That had to be hard. You don't have to shoulder this alone. I'm here for you." Allen scooted closer and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Thank you." She had tears forming and threatening to escape from her lashes that held them in.

"Is it ok to ask... uh what happened? Why would he be jealous of us?" A list of confusing thoughts began to fill his head. BJ was her best friend and it didn't make sense to him.

She pulled away slightly and let out another sigh.  _Yup, she needed to tell him everything... Ok, mostly everything. There were some things that she wasn't allowed to say due to the contract._

"Allen, there are a few things I should tell you first, and that may answer a lot of the confusion that you may have. This isn't going to be easy for me to say either, so please just listen. And, uh, there are some things I'm  _not allowed_  to say." Her eyes begged him all of the empathy he had as she sent out a prayer to the universe that things would go well.

She drew her attention back to the twinkling stars above and let her confession free to fall wherever it may land. She was leaving everything in the hands of fate and faith.

"First... uh, BJ is actually a ghost. He's a shapeshifter, a trickster, and my best friend. I found him when I was at my lowest point in life, and he help fortify my strength to be me. I'm forever grateful to him for that. That day you caught that chill? That was him. He had frozen you because he thought it would be funny. Plus, he's always had an issue with me hanging out with other friends, instead of him. He's  _very_  possessive and so I apologize for all that he's done." She held her breath and hoped for the best.

Allen did not say anything and, when she dared to peek over to him, she found him listening intently with some concern. _I suppose that's a good sign. I should continue since the ball had already started to roll._

"Last Sunday, after our date, he was there when I got home. I knew I should tell him about us, but I was scared of how he'd react. So I sent him into the mirror... oh.. Wait, I forgot to tell you that I can summon and send him away with magic. It's all complicated stuff because of rules in the Neitherworld. Wait.. The Neitherworld is a spirit realm that he lives in. OH GODS. I'm so confusing!" She began to feel like a big mess until she felt his warm hand on her shoulder. All thoughts stopped when she saw that Allen was sharing the most supportive and kind expression on his face. She was, once again, able to gather her thoughts and continue.

"Ok. Sooooo, I put him in the mirror because he's prone to, uh, getting overly excited one way or another. When I told him... he wasn't happy to say the least. In fact, he threatened to eviscerate you Allen! I have never seen him so angry. I sent him away and I haven't talked to him since.

So, I'm not sure what to do about all this." She felt so defeated as she let out a long sigh that actually emotionally hurt to do.

Allen leaned forward and met her face once again, and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Without a word he had just reassured her that it was going to be fine.  _Oh, how she didn't even realize how much she needed that._

He patted at his shoulder and she understood his request. She lifted her head to rest on the dip between his chest and shoulder. His hands gently began to pet her long silky hair as he continued to listen to her. Her eyes stared over to the closest apple tree as be began to examine the craggily veining that patterned its bark.

"I think I need to have a serious talk with him. If he can't get over this… then, I don't think I can be friends with him. I really don't want that." Her heart dropped when she verbalized those words, and it was the last thing she wanted, but she couldn't have him dictating everything in her life.  _It wasn't fair. Why was life like this?_

"I don't want that either. Did you want me to be there?" His arms wrapped around her protectively and he gave her a little squeeze to emphasize his point. His arms felt so strong but also, she felt like she was drawing strength from them as well.

"No, but, thank you. I don't want him taking his anger out on you. I forgot how dangerous he could be. Last Sunday was a harsh reminder. -sigh- I really should do this alone." She pulled on his flannel shirt and pushed her face closer to him. His heat, his scent, his comforting energy was just what she needed.

"When do you plan on talking to him?" He wasn't sure of the whole situation and he would need to take some time to truly process it all, but he found that he trusted her completely.  _Hopefully she'd know to turn to him if it got too tough_.

"Soon… just not too soon. I just, I need to be able to think clearly." She let out another sigh and began to make a final plan. For now, she was just going to enjoy this moment before she had to go home. Which, unfortunately was soon.

"You're not alone anymore. We're in this together ok? You can trust in me and so I ask that you put your faith in me too. Even if I'm not there with you when you do this; I'm there with you and sending you all my support and love." Allen lifted himself up slightly so that he could see her face clearly.

"How did I get so lucky to have an angel like you?" She watched his gentle face admire her as his long blonde hair billow in the breeze. A few apple blossom petals fell out of his hair and caught in the breeze. He pulled back slightly but then turned to face her again.

She could feel his body tense up and she pulled away from him to give him space.  _Something was off with him. i hope it isn't me. Oh please, don't let it be me._

"I asked that you trust in me and so, I'm putting all my trust in you too. Lydia, I need to tell you something…" His eyes had the hint of worry but he was giving everything to her.  _Everything_.

She watched him take a deep shaky breath, sit up and grab his knees.

"We're in this together Allen. You can tell me anything." She sat up to join him and touched his arm to gently to rub it. When he looked at her, once more, she saw such pain hiding underneath the smile he gave her.

He rested his head on his knees as pulled his legs tighter into a hug.

"Lydia, I'm not an angel. I'm not even really a good person but I try my best to be. There are some things you need to know about me and it will be hard to say because I've never told anyone…  ** _anyone_**  at all about what I'm about to tell you." He bit his lip while concentrating on what he needed to say. His tongue felt heavy but he continued with a worry. It was such a deep, tangible, worry as he was about to  _finally_  verbalize these things and worry about how she'd view him after this.

"When I was younger, before I moved here… ok, sorry… I should just say it…" He struggled with his words and began to get frustrated with himself before he stood up and began to pace. Lydia didn't say a word as she understood that he wanted to do this in his own time. She certainly couldn't interrupt him now.

He stopped to pull down a branch in the apple tree near them. He focused on that and then began to speak softly and Lydia had to strain to hear him. She didn't want to miss a word. Clearly this was serious.

"Lydia… you know how I'm closed off to everyone but you, Oma and Opa? There's a reason for that… Before they rescued me…" She heard his breath hitch as he closed his eyes.

"For the first four years of my life, I was… I was abused. I won't tell you any details right now… because I can't verbalize that right now. I promise I will tell you but I can't now." The words brought back memories that he wanted to forget. Things, feelings, and words that happened in the past felt as real in this moment as they did when they happened. He started to feel like he couldn't breath.

His eyes went wide with a fear he had hoped to never feel again, as certain memories that began to haunt him and pull him away with their long jagged claws. The darkness hooked deep into his soul as they drug him to a place he didn't want to be.  _Why'd he remember that?! No! No!_

Lydia watched as he stepped back from the branch and began to shake. Even she could feel that he was no longer there even though physically he was.

A worry filled her as she jumped up and ran over to help him. She wanted to help him, calm him, and reassure him like he did for her.

She held her breath and tried to smile as she tried to caress his face. A sudden pain shot through her arm as he screamed at her, shaking, and his face was that was of a total stranger.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He jumped back and hunched over.

Lydia took a step back, full of worry and fear of what he was going through, while she absentmindedly rubbed the spot where he had hit her. His whole body began to shake and he panted heavily, looking like a cornered animal that was fighting for survival.

She called out to him in the most calming voice she could muster while she struggled through her own fear.  _How do you help someone like this? What in the world happened to him?_

"Allen, it's ok… I'm here for you. You can talk to me." She shushed him and smiled but her voice shook as it gave away her true emotions.

He watched her carefully, as she spoke, but he didn't see her.

 

 

The sound of a dripping faucet echoed in his, ears as the smell of must and dampness invaded his nose. The cold and dusty linoleum tile supported his cheek, but chilled his body, even through his clothes, making his little body shiver. The last thing he remembered was washing his hands.

He needed to get up but he felt too tired.  His arms didn't want to work. He wanted to go cover up with his blanket in his closet. He shouldn't be in here. If he was found... His body reflexively jerked when he heard a shout, that reverberated throughout the house hold and he knew from the tone, it wasn't going to be the last. 

The loud voices wouldn't go away. He glued his eyes shut and he was so tired but he couldn't sleep. He didn't want to see anything as his body ached in this darkened bathroom. If he shut his eyes, it meant it wasn't really happening. Still the voices got louder and angrier as his tiny body shot with pain. He could feel it all, and he slammed his hands to his ears, as he tried to shut out the sound but it wouldn't stop the pain.  _How could nothing, feel everything? He was a horrible thing and he deserved this. Otherwise, it would be different, wouldn't it? It's his fault. It's his fault. It's his fault. He's dirty. So dirty._

Only, the voices still came through. It was as if they were yelling into his ears and if he opened his eyes  _THEY_  would be there...

He focused on his breathing, his heartbeat, the sound of his body shaking, or listening for anything other than _THAT_ , in the hopes to find something to distract himself.

He listened to the hum of electricity in the walls, but the humming sounded more and more like a gentle voice calling him. The voice grew closer and closer until it encapsulated him in a soft, warm, pink bubble. _What was this?_ _This... this was what he had been wanting. This was gentle, kind, and full of love._ He felt like he had been starving until this energy fed him.

He dared to open his eyes, and before him knelt a beautiful, raven haired, woman in white. She could have been mistaken for an angel for the way she glowed with a heavenly light. She called out his name calmly, with a loving smile, and he was drawn to her. She held out her hand to him and spoke quietly, but it was as if her voice resonated throughout his whole body.

Shakily, he lifted his tiny hand and set it into her warm hand that was extended to him. In that moment his whole world filled with bright light like he had seen the sun for the first time.

He felt reborn as she embraced him.

 

 

Slowly, he came back to his senses, and immediately, his eyes fell onto where she was rubbing her arm. A bruise was already forming. A torrent rushed over him, as everything came back to him and he remembered what he had just done to her.

He leapt over to her and tried to grab her arm to look at it, but a panic burst inside of Lydia, as she pulled away from him. He froze when he saw her reaction to _him_. A deep lead ball suddenly filled his stomach as guilt and regret spread through him.

"I'm… I'm.. so s,s,s,sorry… I.. I… I.. n,n,never…w,wa, want, t,t,t" He stuttered out but he was beginning to lose himself again. Lydia saw this and pulled him in sweetly while she began to rock him.

"Shhh, it's ok. I'm fine. It's ok. Shhh… Allen. Let's calm down. Ok?" She continued to rock him back and forth while kissing his cheek. She needed him to know that he was safe and that she wasn't going anywhere. Thankfully, it wasn't long before he began to calm.

He let his body give in and he felt like someone had cut the strings to a marionette. His body felt languid and heavy in the safety of her embrace. She was what he had always needed but never knew was missing.

When he finally could lift himself, he gently pulled away from her. He felt like she was so far from him, now that she wasn't holding him but he had to be strong.

"I'm sorry. I'll try to continue as best as I can. Ok?" His face reflected an incredible pain and deep love. She nodded to him with a smile and sat back down onto the blanket to let him continue.

"Ok.." He put his hand over his mouth but then began to speak again.

"I think you… you just witnessed something that can happen to me from time to time. I don't think about  _that time_  because… it makes me do things I regret. I've done many terrible things that I regret, and Oma and Opa unfortunately got the brunt of it. When I wasn't emotionally shut down, I was out of control and violent, but with their kindness and patience; I was able to learn how to function and accept their love and love them back. Otherwise, I still would be completely emotionally closed off, like I am to the rest of the world. That's not normal to not even feel a shred of anything for any other human. That's just psychopathic."

He sat down by her but gave a little space between them. _He still couldn't trust himself quite yet._

"When I'm stressed out, like really stressed out, I'll shut down, freeze, or I have this horrifying anger that builds up. I'm terrified of myself, Lydia! I used to take it out on myself and it's hard for me to feel like I'm a good person… or even human sometimes. How can I be when I'm like this? I'm unable to open up to anyone and yet I'm cursed to feel everyone else's emotions? Why do I even have this ability?! I don't want it." He scratched at his neck nervously as he continued to try to make sense of himself.

"I know I'm loved, and protected, but I can't shake feeling that I'm absolutely worthless and a burden. I couldn't imagine what would have happened to me if I had stayed with my parent's longer than I did…" He let the breeze take his words as he continued to try to hold it together.

"I think I'm broken." He calmly looked to her with glistening eyes.

Lydia scooted closer to him and leaned onto his shoulder. He fought the instinct to pull away from her touch but her calming energy seeped into him and helped him relax.

"I don't think you're broken at all." She lovingly snuggled her head on him.

He gently pushed her away and gave her the most heart wrenching expression she had ever seen.

"It's not normal for a kid in elementary school to try kill themselves. It's not normal to try to do it time and time again. Even though I was safe and loved. Even though I loved them and cherished them too. I still felt dirty and worthless. I'm a real coward who will  ** _always_**  want to run away from everything, including life…" Allen began to finally silently cry.

She felt a chill go through her whole being and suddenly she was unable to move. Her heart hurt for him, as she pictured all those happy photos of him, when he was younger, that Oma and Opa proudly displayed throughout their home. That happy looking child was hiding away his true self by learning early on to wear a smile as a mask.

"If Opa and Oma hadn't continued to be patient and loving with me… I wouldn't have made it. I put them through so much, but they never stopped trying to save me. I never deserved them. I stopped trying to kill myself and honestly, I really don't want to die but… I never stopped thinking about it. There's another voice inside of me… it tells me horrible but truthful things." He shoved his face into his hands and sobbed silently. She couldn't help her thoughts as she realized she had never seen anyone cry so quietly. People always make some sort of noise but he was completely mute as he would lurch forward in a sob. It's clear that was something he had to learn.

She grabbed him tenderly, as he began shake again, while he quietly cried onto her shoulder. There were no words that could comfort a soul that was so damaged. So, she let her actions speak to him as she rubbed his back, holding him tightly with her arms, and serving him tender kisses over and over.

His voice shook but he sat up looking a little stronger. He wasn't crying anymore but she could tell he was fighting back the tears as best he could.

"Now… I try my best to prove to the world, and myself, that I'm a good person. I just hope it's enough to make up for how horrible I am. My whole "nice" act is just that…an act. It's to hide the horrible person I really am. I HATE myself Lydia! I'm  _NOT_  a good person. A good person doesn't think these sorts of things. A good person doesn't assume the worst of people right away. A good person doesn't hide their real self away. A good person doesn't shut out and lie to the rest of the world. My parents didn't want me because they saw what I really was. Shouldn't parents love someone unconditionally instead of treating them like…" He stopped talking and moving. Lydia began to recognize his pattern now. He would freeze up when remembering certain things. She could see how stressed out he was by sharing any of this.

She sat up and tried to move forward but he pulled away from her again. She wanted to tell him how wonderful he really was. That the illusion was actually the reality. She had to tell him.

"Don't you DARE tell me I'm not… Just DON'T!" He pulled on his long hair and she realized that he must have read her thoughts. He began to pant but it was short lived. He tried to take some deep raspy breaths to calm himself before he sat up and looked to the moon.

That beautiful moon seemed to be a calming beacon for him to focus on, as it helped him enough, to lose that look of self-hate that had been affixed to his face for a while. He took another deep restorative breath before he got on his knees and sat in front of Lydia. He took her hands and rubbed them with his thumbs before he looked into her eyes.

"Don't, don't worry… I'm not going to do anything. I really do love my life. I love everything about it right now."

With a free hand he gently placed it on her chilly cheek. She closed her eyes as his hand's warmth spread through her face.

"Lydia Deetz. I need to tell you… I'm in love with you." His voice was strong and true.

Her heart leapt into her throat as her eyes shot open to meet his gaze. A soft smile decorated his gentle and loving stare that permeated her to the core.

It was then that she understood the profoundness of the sentiments behind every poem, sonnet, and love song that she had ever read or heard. Her heartbeat quickened as she struggled to find the words to give a reply that could share the deep ardor that she felt.

In the end, she settled with the most-simple of replies that carried with it, her whole heart.

"I love you too."


	15. Know When To Hold 'Em

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for Lydia to face her best friend. I have such empathy for these characters. It's hard putting them through all of these challenges.

**Chapter 15**

**Know When to Hold 'Em**

.

.

.

The red marker let out a squeak as she dragged it across the little square. She had just marked off another day on her calendar and it wasn't getting easier. She knew the time to face him wasn't something to put off any longer.

"I sure hope two weeks has given him enough time to cool down." She slumped against the wall feeling emotionally exhausted. Even her legs didn't like carrying this weight and needed to find extra support.

She had decided that today would be the day and she was preparing herself for battle. Now was the time to fortify her armor and sharpen her weapon. Sitting at her writing desk she pulled out a long piece of parchment and began to read it over for the umpteenth time. She had lost count, but she wasn't taking any chances. This stupid piece of paper controlled their destiny and she was conflicted with loathing it and loving it.

This was her contract with Beetlejuice and it was etched into her every fiber, word for word, as it pulled the strings of fate with a sadistic sense of humor.

The time had come, as she hesitantly touched the mirror's surface. Her touch resembled a large drop of water that had dripped into a placid bowl as waves rippled outward from the contact.

Her voice was firm and demanding. She had no room for tenderness as this battle was set into motion.

"Beetlejuice! I know you're there. Answer me."

A few long seconds later, a most bored and uninterested appearing Beetlejuice faded into view. He did not face her or say a word but instead examined his nails as if they were the only thing that kept his interest.

"We need to have a serious talk." She said folding her arms. Her resolve was strong, and she kept her footing rooted as she prepared for any reaction he would throw at her.

"I haven't the foggiest about what you mean." He shrugged, with an air of disregard, and the mirror fogged up any view that she had of him.

"You know exactly what I mean." She wasn't playing this game. She needed him to be totally serious and stressed this with the gravity of her words. Leaning forward she glared at the fog, as it began to clear, and tried her best to subdue her anger that threaten to rise. She needed to keep her head clear and focused.

When the fog cleared, she was able to once again face her bored looking counterpart.

"Beej, you're just going to have to deal with me having a boyfriend. I have my life to live and you have absolutely no say in that." She straightened up quickly, and directed her stern view, in an attempt to try to bait his attention.

And, it worked. He shot his head in her direction and flashed her a spiteful glare.

"Like hell I don't! You're mine." He growled.

She knew he wanted to break her mental fortitude, but she wasn't bending.

"Says who? You? I don't control your afterlife so why should you control my life… and if you dare say the contract says you do, you're sorely mistaken. I've read the whole thing, through and through, quite a few times and nowhere does it say that I'm your property." She held up the offending contract and snapped her hand against it to emphasize every bit one of her words.

"Tsch, you're my bride to be ain't that the same thing?" He smirked and then leaned forward like he had her cornered.

"And I ain't letting no flesh bag have you, in any way, and believe me, I'll make anyone sorry to be alive if they interfere with our relationship." He looked predatory, but this time, instead of being intimidated she let her anger be fueled by it.

"If you dare to do ANYTHING, I will not hesitate to tear up this contract and never see you again. He's important to me!" She yelled, gripping the contract tight, she was willing to do _anything_ to protect Allen and her relationship. His threats were real, and she wanted to show that hers were as well.

"Pfft" He blew her off.   "As if you would. Our relationship is worth more than **_any_** amount of fuckin' horny, teenage boys that come chasing after yer tail. And you know it."

_That was it. That was it wasn't it? He just doesn't get it does he?_  

Still, she will give him a chance to redeem himself. She did value him. She valued him more than he ever knew, but she wasn't going to be bullied into anything. _Real_ friends don't do that.

"So, are you saying to me that you will continue to harass, intimidate, or even hurt him as long as I date him?" She sent glare back to him similar to the one he threw at her earlier.

"Yuuuup!" He leaned back cockily.

"And are you also saying that you don't respect my feelings for him or what I want?" She began to tear up.  _Please let him understand how important this was. Please let him change his mind!_

"Not for **_him_**." He fanned his hand in a sweeping circle, while still looking away, making it clear that he was blowing all of it off again.

"What would change your mind? How can I keep my boyfriend and _**still**   _have you as my best friend?" A tear made its escape down her cheek and betrayed her strength.  _Let there be a way to keep them both. Please. Please!_

"Nothing and no way!" He rolls his eyes. _As if he'd compromise for a fuckin' flesh-bag that's after **his** Lyds. Why the hell would he... blechhh.. **share** her with anyone?! Them being so close already is too close for HIS comfort. She might have to be taught a lesson..._

Lydia lowered her head and let the full extent of his words hit her. They sunk deep into her and she felt like she was thrown into the ocean.  _That was it... Oh gods, this was it._   She felt herself break and in that moment, she realized the futility of arguing with him. Her lip quivered, as if it was a resounding death rattle to her efforts, and she finally gave up.

"I'm sorry Beetlejuice." She said softly while looking down to her feet. She couldn't let herself look at him anymore. Those three words carried a weight that no words should have to have to carry.

"You better be. Hurry and dump the loser, so we can get back to being **us**." He turned around feeling absolutely triumphant. He had won, _once again_ , and was willing to hear her plan on how to fix this fuckin' mess.  _More of an apology and groveling would be nice too! He always did love a good boot licking._

Only, he didn't find her standing there apologetic. Instead, she was holding up the contract with both hands. She was still looking at the floor as her hands shook while they inched closer to the middle of the top of the paper.

That was the moment when he _truly_ understood what she apologized for and what was _really_ at risk. His eyes grew wide and he felt like if he moved, it would startle her, like she frightened animal and she would tear it on accident.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He said with trepidation, trying to caution her while also trying to calm her from making any hasty decisions.

"Good bye." He could see her tears falling down her cheek as her haunting words floated to him. _This couldn't be. No. No, she wouldn't do this to me!_

Slowly, her hands pulled the paper in opposite directions, and a tear began to spark and ignite, but magically, it didn't burn the rest of the paper around it.

"Wait!" He slammed his body against the mirror in a panic to get to her. He needed to physically stop her, but he was trapped behind this damned mirror. He wasn't convincing her and this was bad.  _REALLY BAD!_

She lowered her head down again and continued to tear it at a painfully slow speed. She clenched her eyes shut, as the contract began to light up and spark like fireworks.  The magic was powerful and she could feel it like it was tangible.  Her hair whipped around her and her heart felt just as chaotic as she continued to end it all.  This was breaking her heart too but she had to follow through.

"Babes! Stop! Wait! I'll let you keep him! I promise I won't butt in! STOOOOP!" He begged her with all his soul, as terror began to sink in. He could feel their separation grow with every millimeter in that tear. **_He was losing her!_**

"What?" He heard her quietly ask but he didn't see her move at all. Something he said caught her attention, but it did not still her hands.  _Oh gods, what was it that made her listen? OH! Maybe it was about that asshole? That **had** to be it._

"C'mon! I'll let you keep him! You know, like a pet. Just don't tear up our contract! Don't I mean anythin' to ya?!  What about all our years together? C'mon babes! You know I can't make it without you!" He's was beyond panicking and was now begging her with his hands clasped together. He felt desperate and he'd do and say anything to keep her in **_any way_ ** he could.

She lifted her head to look at him but she still didn't stop her action. She was analyzing him, as best she could, and trying to use every bit of empathy she had to sense if he was lying. She would have given anything to have an ounce of Allen's abilities right now.

"And you won't complain or do anything about my relationship with him?"  _Ok Beej, I'm giving you your chance. Please take it. Please show me you're still my friend._  Her thoughts were trying her best to reach him.

"I PROMISE!  JUST STOP!!" He screamed out with a final desperate plea.

She stopped, rolled up the contract, (which had already magically healed) and pointed it angrily at him as a final warning.

"No complaints, no interference, and no juicing!" Her words were as firm as steel and she wasn't giving in. She wouldn't hesitate to prove it again.

"Anything!" He said worried that she'd get upset again. He would not be taking any risks with this scorpion tonight.

"Ok, I'm believing you Beetlejuice. Don't make me regret this." She puts her hands on her hips, as she released him from the mirror. She hoped that this would be the turning point for them. Hoping to heal the damage that had been done.

He slipped through the mirror, like the glass wasn't there anymore, as a wave of relief went through his body.

She hugged him right away, and hoped that they could now do damage some control, so that they could get their friendship back on track. They had to fix things or else... she didn't want to finish that thought. He was probably oblivious to how hard this was on **her** too.

"I'm sorry, but I had to put my foot down. This is  ** _that_**  important to me and  _HE_  is that important to me." She needed him to respect her feelings. She _needed_ him to respect the boundaries in their friendship, that were there for a reason. Contract or not, they were friends, first and foremost, and he needed to treat her like that.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." BJ didn't hear much of what she said as he held her tighter. He was so focused on releasing all of his fear and shock, that he had just suffered through, with their embrace. He felt like he could breath again, if that was even possible.

"I won't,  _IF_  you hold up your end of the bargain." She smiled, feeling the comfort of having her friend again. She began to let herself feel hope. She knew how important their friendship was to him and how he never wanted to lose her. It gave her comfort. He was going to be her constant in her life and that was something she wanted to rely on. She needed him as much as he needed her.  _Well, she hoped that was the case._

"Hey, Just don't expect me to be all buddy buddy with him. It won't be happenin! It just won't." He grumbled out. He didn't want to discuss this any more than  _that_. She did tend to get preachy and he wasn't in the mood for it at all.

"Ok." She finally smiled out.


	16. Shooting Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: nsfw stuff ahead.

**Chapter 16**

**Shooting Star**

.

.

.

" _And he was true to his word. Beetlejuice kept his distance whenever it came to Allen and only did minimal complaining over all. I was proud of him._

_Meanwhile my relationship with Allen began to deepen as the months passed, but there was a certain tension between us that seemed to grow and not go away._

_Every time we got into our normal kissing sessions, there was always some point he would pull away from me. It was like he didn't want to be near me any longer and I began to worry that maybe he was upset at me for something. There were even times where we would be hanging out like normal and he would begin to act strange like that. He tried to reassure me that there was nothing wrong but I couldn't help but worry._

_Still, even with that issue, our love continued to grow, and I was happy with him. I didn't let those little things bother me because I believed in him._

_Summer was finally here, and at last we had the freedom to spend more time together. There was rarely a day that we didn't spend together or talk on the phone. He was working more, but it didn't deter him from trying to make the time so we could be together._

_I just wish I could figure out how to fix this weird tension, or barrier, that seemed to be always there under the surface."_

.

.

.

"There's one!" Lydia's hand shot up to the inky dark blue sky.

The night sky was illuminated suddenly, when a shooting star broke through the atmosphere in a stunning display of bright white that faded into a pale green until it disintegrated away from the naked eye.

"Wow! That one was bright!" Allen said in amazement. His head was close to hers as they lay on the blanket that they had grown to love. Watching the stars was something that they would often do, and tonight was almost like any other. Only difference being that tonight's stargazing was host to a large celestial event, and it was one they had been looking forward to for over a month.

"I'm so glad we came out here to do this! This year's Perseids have been really spectacular. I've never seen them this bright." She said turning to face him. The excitement and anticipation of never knowing when, or who, would spot the next big one was part of the challenge and the draw.

A welcome breeze, that came from the south, blew over them and spread over the alfalfa, giving the illusion of green waves in its wake. The night air was warm and comfortable, even though it could be argued that it was almost too warm for some. The mid-July evening was filled with the soundtrack of cricket's singing their ballad for all to hear, as the fireflies competed with meteor-shower's display up above.

"I'm just glad I can see this with you." He leaned in close and put his nose on hers.  _He always did the sweetest things._

She quickly kissed the tip of his nose, and then went back to watching the mottled sky, hoping to be treated to another brilliant display.

From where they were, they were privy to a full panoramic of the Milky Way, with minimal light pollution, thanks to the hills and mountains.

"Are you sure it's ok to be here? We are, after all, in the middle of some farmer's field that we don't know." She asked him concerned. The last thing she wanted on her summer vacation was to get in trouble for trespassing.  _Although, part of her did find it exciting._

"We have permission. Opa and Oma are pals with the farmer here. Oh, when did your dad say I needed to take you home?" He patted her hand and then embraced it with his own.

"He said he wasn't waiting up, but that I shouldn't be out too late. Whatever that means." She laughed as she was filled with such a glorious feeling.

_This was beautiful._  She felt opened to everything around her, feeling incredibly grounded, and yet so free. She wanted to gush to the world how amazing she felt.

There was only one thing that wouldn't leave her mind completely care free. A worry that she couldn't shake. Her heart began to thump a little louder as she felt Allen's fingers begin to gently caress her hand and move up her wrist and back down. Her skin tingled and she craved more of his touch, but she was scared to verbalize it. Any time she had tried to do more, he seemed to pull away, and so, it left her feeling bad about what she did. Clearly it's not something he wanted.

She bit her lip and stared at Orion, hoping that the guardian of the sky might give her some answers.  _Oh, how she felt like she was melting from his touch._  Tiny shivers ran up her arm and to the base of her neck. She shut her eyes letting the tingle spread through her. She felt her desire build and she wanted more. His hand continued to stroke her arm and seemed to go up further and then back down. It was a delicious torture and she didn't even know if he was aware of what he was doing to her.

The quietness that surrounded them, made her feel like her breathing was louder than what it was, and she was becoming self-conscious of it. She needed to say something, or do something, but she wasn't sure what yet. She was crawling out of her skin and laying there made it worse. She felt like running around with all this excess energy that rippled underneath.

She flipped onto her side to face him and found him on his side facing her already. He wasn't expecting her to turn to him so suddenly, and she had caught sight of the deep blush and surprise on his face. Her chest heaved with a sudden ache, that caught her completely off guard, and she found herself acting without thinking. She pushed herself on top of him and began to kiss him. Her kiss was deep, and she could feel her passion pushing her further.

Her body ached, and her mouth watered, as their tongues danced together. With each kiss, her kisses became deeper and drove her forward. She felt like she was inhaling him. She wanted to consume him. His hand began caressing her arm, as his other arm pulled her tighter to him. His hand on her back began to rub her lower back gently, going up and down, but each time his hand would go down a little further. His touch excited her and she wanted him to touch her more. She wanted to touch him more too. She was scared that he'd pull away from her again. She was scared that he would reject her again, but her desire pushed her forward. She didn't even understand why she was pushing herself on him, rubbing her leg on his, or doing any of this... but it felt  _too good_  to question.

In the privacy of her bed, her imagination had already gotten the better of her, but now she wanted to feel him in real life. She no longer wanted to hold back.

She sat up on her knees, to look at him and he looked about as lost as she felt. He opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't find words. He sat up on his own knees to join her. She noticed how his hands were shaking as he began to reach out to her. Instead of touching her arms, like she thought he would, his hands gently landed on her chest. She let out a gasp from his touch and he instantly pulled away. She grabbed his hands, and smiled reassuringly to him, as she put them back where they once were.

"It's ok." She said to him. His hands felt so warm and wonderful on her. Her only wish was that there were less clothes, so she could feel his hands on her skin.

She could hear his shaky breathing get heavier and she didn't know why that excited her more. She lifted her baby-doll dress over her head as she watched his face carefully. He seemed full of such amazement as his eyes drank in the sight of her body.

A bashful smile formed on her face as she began to take off her bra, but she was lost in every single emotion playing out one his face.

Her breasts were now fully exposed, awaiting his touch, as they rose and fell from her heavy breathing, that was filled with her anticipation and a tinge of fear.

He was at a loss. He had a million thoughts fighting for dominance in his head but here she was almost completely naked and sitting in front of him. She was so beautiful and he wanted nothing more than to caress and explore every inch of her body.  _How far was too far? What did she want or expect of him? How could he even ask her?_

She had had enough of waiting as she watched his eyes dance all over her. She wanted his hands on her. She wanted his lips on her. Slowly, she crawled over to him and began to lift his shirt up. His breath hitched as she lifted it further up until she had it over his head.

He finally understood what she was asking, and in response, he slowly pulled her down with him to the blanket with a kiss. The moment her bare breasts pressed and rubbed against his own bare chest, he let out a quick unrestrained moan.

She lifted herself up and giggled nervously. She enjoyed that sound he made and she wanted to hear more sounds like that from him. She was now on a quest to make him moan as much as she could.

Moving her hand down along his stomach, his stomach spasmed from her touch, and it sank as she moved even further until she felt the edge of his jeans.

His hands were resting above his head, with his eyes closed, as he felt every little touch and caress she was lavishing on him in full detail. He felt in heaven. He felt like he was lost in the stars that were hanging in the sky above him. He had no idea that touch could feel so amazing and he didn't think that touch could feel any better than this.

He was about to be proven wrong.

Lydia slipped her hand under his jeans and the band of boxers, trailing her nimble fingers lower, exploring her way through his soft tendrils, until she met his very hot, hard, and unsuspecting member. The sound that came out of his mouth excited her more as she ran her fingers along his ridges and she tried to imagine how it looked from only her touch. He didn't want to hold back. All of what he ever desired was now making him feel amazing with her gentle touch. He felt confined in between all the fabric that held him back and he quickly unbuttoned his pants.

"Oh gods... Lydia." He panted out. He still could barely form words. His only thoughts were relegated to sensations and actions that he felt a desire to do. He felt a sense sudden disappointment when her hand released him. His body missed her touch already.

Lydia was pulling down his clothes in an attempt to fully expose him to her. She wanted nothing hidden between them. Her body drove her to do more and she was heeding its call. She felt a comfortable vulnerability with him and she hoped that he felt the same as she did.

Allen sat up and awkwardly helped her with his clothes as quickly as he could. Although, the awkward part was because of a certain something kept getting in the way. Lydia couldn't take her eyes off of him. She wanted to touch it more. She loved the heat it gave off. She even loved how it felt in her hand.

She rushed over to get closer to him and took it into her hands again but discovered that the tip was already leaking. She wasn't sure what to think but it made her body throb and she liked it.

"Allen... " was all she could get out when he slowly began to pull her panties off her. Both were panting hard with excitement as they were now fully nude. Nothing hidden between them. The both were on their knees, facing each other, and etching their love's body into their memory.

It didn't take long before their bodies pushed together to embrace each other. Lydia could feel his hardness on her tummy and it felt so right feeling him like this. She wanted more. Allen's hand was exploring her body but he still avoided certain areas until he felt that she gave him permission. His body was wanting to move on its own but he fought it as best as he could. His resolve was weakening especially when her hands touched him again and began to stroke him.

Everything about her smelled so good including the new intoxicating scents that seemed to turn him on more. His hands were greedy and he grabbed at her bottom and pulled her close to him. Lydia felt a spasm go through her body when he did that and she let out gasp that turned into a moan. Her legs felt weak from his touch especially when he would massage her bottom greedily as he'd push her forward to his body. It would rub his cock onto her belly with a rhythm that she was really enjoying.

"Wait..." She said as she pulled away. She hated feeling her body move away from his and the night suddenly felt colder. It made her desire to be near him even stronger but she knew this small sacrifice would only be temporary. She lay down on the soft blanket once more and called out his name again. He crawled over to witness her hold out her arms welcoming him in.

"Come here my love." She said as her face blushed more when she separated her legs to make her intentions and desire clear.

Allen felt drunk as his heart swelled with love while the rest of his body was fueled with hormones that drove him further.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he began to lower his body to hers.

"Of course." She lifted her head to kiss him once more. This kiss felt so different from the other hundred kisses they had shared before. This one felt full of purpose and passion that they had yet to share before. They both could feel it course through them as electricity flowed through them when their body touched.

Even though his cock had not entered her, he began to rub on her folds and up over to her tummy. He was driven on instinct alone and wanted to feel more. His walls began to fall as his empathy began to open to her and he felt that her desire matched his own.

She was writhing and making sounds of pleasure and desired more. Feeling him rub on her felt amazing but she needed to feel more as well. Every so often, when he would rub on her, his head would catch on her entrance but would move up when he would try to push it forward. She felt a disappointment when it wouldn't enter but the excitement still coursed through her feeling him so close. This was maddening in the most wonderful way.

It caught once more on her entrance and he held it there. He wanted to push but the warmth and little bit of pressure on his head was so, so, soooo nice. He let out a sudden gasp when she was the one that pushed against him, as he entered her a little more for the first time. He wasn't in far, but she was so very warm and wet and his body wanted to do nothing but plunge within as fast as he could. He fought it as best as he could, focusing on anything he could to help distract him. Only, Lydia's moans were what caught his attention as he realized that he was also moaning with her as his body had won out and had already begun to dip slowly deeper into her. He felt like he was being completely consumed and he would have been content to die like this.

He could feel her own body throb and grab him when he would stop moving so he could keep from going too far. This didn't help his predicament because she would be moving under him as well. It was feeling too good.

"Allen..." Lydia's voice made him open his eyes and what he saw made him fall for her more than he ever could have imagined he could. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were haunting and full of love, and her lips, oh her luscious lips begged to be kissed.

"Oh Lydia, you're beautiful! I love you so much!" He bent down to kiss her as his rhythm increased. She hooked her legs around him and just before he could kiss her, she let out the loudest moan he had ever heard from her before. Her back arched under her, as she tightened around him, and her legs pushed him forward fast and deep within her.

That had doomed him as he also released harder than he had ever had in his whole life. He had never felt an orgasm that intense as his cock continued to spasm within her as she relentlessly moved her hips with her own orgasm. He could feel an intense wetness all over his lower half, but he didn't mind at all. He felt too good.

This went on for hours until both were too exhausted and panting as the stars were the only witness to what had transpired.

In the middle of the sea of fragrant alfalfa, lay two naked bodies in an embrace, and left in a post-coital affinity that neither of them knew could have existed or predicted when this evening had begun.

.

.

" _After that night, the tension that was so apparent before, had disappeared completely. I did the math and realized that he only pulled away because he desired me so much but didn't want to come off as if that was all he wanted from me. When I asked him, he did confirm that it was indeed the reason. He saw how the other students would talk in his school and he didn't want me to feel like how the majority of them did. It didn't make much sense to me but I think I understood. It must have been a coed public-school thing._

_I'd be lying if I said we abstained and saved things like that for special occasions. Instead, we were reckless, addicted, and we needed each other more than ever._

_The discovery of our bodies and sexuality brought us closer, in a bond that was beyond just the literal sense. I never could imagine how painful or how much harder it could be for me to be apart from him now. I felt like a part of me was missing when we weren't together."_


	17. All the World's a Stage

**Chapter 17**

**All the World's a Stage**

_._

_._

_._

_"I was happier than I thought I ever could be. I loved Allen with all my heart and it felt like nothing could go wrong. Time just flew by and soon we were about to celebrate our one-year anniversary."_

_._

_._

_._

The Deetz's house had been unusually quiet. The usually boisterous home was now left soundless and the typical cacophony from Delia's chiseling was nowhere to be found while Charles's classical station was left silent.

A giggle was the only sound the broke this stillness as it bubbled out from Lydia's closed door.

Lydia and Allen's laughter rang out as they playfully stood on their knees, on her bed, as they quickly undressed each other. It was such a joyful atmosphere as they would steal quick kisses with the removal of every article of clothing. After most of the clothes were discarded and forgotten on the floor, they flopped back onto her pillows, not daring to lose eye contact so they wouldn't miss one second of seeing each other.

"Soooo glad Delia convinced your dad to go to New York for two days." Allen said between kisses, as he started by her wrist, and began to work his way up.

"Me too. Even if she did have to drag him kicking and screaming. While I kind of felt bad for him... I admit I was happy because we never have the house to ourselves like this." She closed her eyes with a happy smile. Feeling his kisses begin to get closer to her face filled her and excitable anticipation.

He nuzzled her neck, and then began to nibble her ear, as it sent those happy shivers down her body that she had grown to crave.

"You knoooow..." He whispered and then gently pulled on her ear with his teeth before continuing.

"Our anniversary is in two weeks."

"Oooh, you're right. Any thoughts on what we should do? I wouldn't mind if we snuck away and did this all day." She turned her head to look at his love filled face. Looking at him had not lost its wonder. She felt the need to hasten what they were doing but she was torn because she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"Well, I do have an ideaaaaaaaa...ahhhhh..." His thoughts were interrupted when she began to stroke him in a teasing manner. He had to take a second to gather his words, but it was so difficult to do, as her hand slid up and down his shaft ever so slowly. He closed his eyes, reveling in her divine touch, as his thought tipped its hat and dashed away out the door.

"Hmmmmm, your idea?" She toyed with him, and flashed a cute, but cheeky grin. She gave it a gentle squeeze, and he let out that wonderful, sexy moan she was seeking.

"Screw the idea right now." He was able to eke out, before his mind went blank, once more, from her touch.

"I'd rather you screw me." Lydia laughed, and let go of him as she lifted her hands above her head. Her long hair framed her perfectly, like a dark sun, as it fanned out on her purple sheets and pillow case.

He didn't hesitate to take her invitation, and soon they were entwined and filling the room with passionate sounds, moans, and so many "I love you's".

.

.

When the room quieted once more, they were holding hands, facing each other and staring into each other's eyes. Both trying to still their panting, as their blush was slowly fading from their cheeks, until Lydia had remembered their unfinished conversation before they were happily distracted.

"So, you said you had an idea for our anniversary." She lifted his hand and kissed it lovingly.  _Oh gods, did everything feel amazing right now._

"Hmmm... Oh, yes!" When he said that, he bolted up in bed to look at her.

She was surprised to see that he looked like he was embarrassed but she listened to what he had to say.

"Well, uh, my school has something going on that night and I thought that maybe you might be interested, and I've never gone to anything like that before, and I'm not sure if you ever have either, it's ok if you don't want to..." He rambled until Lydia interrupted.

"Get on with it, silly!" She patted his hand that supported him up and was near her.

Allen stopped to look to her, and moved a rogue hair out of her face. "Would you be willing to go to Prom with me?"

 _Prom, that thing that normal schools did, with the dancing and dressing up and co-mingling kids feeling like adults...thing?!_  Her mind wandered, and had always wondered what that would be like. Her school never did anything like that. Sure, they had dances but usually it was full of girls because no one dared to bring a date and those that did stood out like a sore thumb.

"Lydia?" His voice brought her out of her thoughts and she realized that she didn't answer him.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun! I'd have to figure out what to wear and you'll have to tell me all the details. OH! Don't forget to tell dad, cause if I did, I'm sure I'd get a billion questions that I couldn't even begin to answer." She sat up to join him.

"Great! I'll buy some tickets on Monday and I can get the information for you then." He hugged her tight and kissed her cheek sweetly.

She let out a long sigh. It was going to be a fun first experience and she looked forward to trying out a "normal" American teenage tradition for once. She began to go over ideas in her head for what sort of dress she'd want to wear. She'd have to make it of course because she sincerely doubted that any store would have something she'd want to wear.  _Oh geez, Delia will want to take her shopping and drag her to every formal wear store and make her model everything. How did she stress that she wanted to wear what she wanted to wear when Delia never listened?_

"What colors should I plan for?" He asked with a smile.

"Colors? What do you mean?" Is this some sort of thing that goes with the whole prom thing?

"Yeah, colors. Typically, from what I've overheard, most couples color coordinate their outfits. So, if you have an idea about a color scheme, I'd like to hear it so I can get the same colors when I go to rent my tux." He explained and it made a lot more sense now to her. She had never heard of the tradition but she did like the idea of them being unified in color like that.

"I'll let you know when I figure it out. I'm going to go get something to drink. Did you want something too?" She smiled as she began to get out of bed.

"Your dad's lemonade, please. Preferably in a glass." He winked at her.

"Hardy Har Har." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her clothes off the floor. _Was she ever going to live it down or was thing going to be some ongoing joke?_

.

.

" _Allen called on Monday and spoke to my dad. You'd think that Allen had asked him out instead by how excited he got over it. Delia, as predicted, immediately rushed me off to a mall and hit every store that was carrying prom dresses. She regaled to me about her prom experience and how "Magical" everything was."_

.

.

.

The pink taffeta swished loudly around Lydia as she stepped out of the dressing room. She felt like a flamingo-pink feather duster in the strapless prom dress she was wearing. Lydia did an unenthusiastic spin around for Delia who sat in a chair examining her with a critical eye.

"Why do you insist I wear pink? When have you ever seen me wear pink besides the times you  _make me_  wear it" Lydia asked her red headed step mother with a not too pleased inflection. Delia did not pick up on that nuance as she leaned forward examining the itchy fabric.

"Pink suits you! Why, I wore a pink dress to my prom and I was simply smothered in compliments all night." Delia finally stood up to look to Lydia's face.

"I'm not you Delia." Lydia sighed hoping that Delia for once would pick up on the subtle social clues before she had to resort to more blatant comments that easily could backfire on this "nice" outing.

"Not everyone can be me!" Delia chimed as she shooed Lydia back into the dressing room to change into the next dress... which also happened to be pink.

"Thank goodness." Lydia said under her breath as she walked away.

"Darn Tootin! There is only one ME!" Delia said gleefully. She was obviously having too much fun tonight and Lydia supposed she might as well give this to her.

It wasn't often that she had an opportunity to spend time with her like  _this_. Let alone, something that gave Delia so much joy.

Still, she did have to concede that Delia was trying her best and had been there for her.  _Well, for the most part._  Ever since Kindergarten, Delia had tried in her own way, to immerse herself in this whole mother role.

Lydia poked her head over the dressing room door to watch her step mother. She cringed as she watched Delia giddily pull another dress off a rack nearby. Even as a young child, she couldn't help but see how her father had improved from her being there. They were married when Lydia was in first grade in a grand fashion and she was happy for her father. Luckily, she was able to hide from Allen any photos of herself from that day, in her princess-style peach dress and crown. She was at least glad that father insisted on anything but pink.

Lydia struggled to pull the zipper down, that happened to be in the middle of her back, to free herself from this pink nightmare. Maybe there was a dress for her in the many, many racks of pastels and sequins, but she sincerely doubted it. Delia was having her fun and in turn, it would help her family dynamic at home. She began to think more on it after the dress was on the floor.

Delia was a decent role model, again,  _for the most part_. She helped encourage any of Lydia's hobbies, even if Lydia did take them in her own direction. She even overheard Delia defending her when Charles began to have concern about her macabre interests. She told him that "Her avante garde style was something to encourage with her art, sewing, and photography. That all the truly great artists never looked at the world the same as all the other "plebeians".".

After Lydia had overheard that, she found herself opening up a little more to Delia, but  _obviously_  not enough to be all Mother-daughter-esque.  _It was just too bad that Delia couldn't have encouraged her the same way when it came to anything other than art._

_._

_._

It was late when they finally came home from hours of shopping. Lydia was tired and she still had to do some reading for her English Literature class, but she didn't know how she was going to keep her eyes opened.

Charles greeted them at the door with about the same amount of enthusiasm that Delia had been running on all evening.

"Did you find a dress?" He had practically jumped in front of the slumped over Lydia, as she attempted to make her way up the stairs.

"No, daddy. I'm tired so you'll have to excuse me." She quickly slipped by him, and slowly made her way up the stairs. She heard them talking excitedly like hens that found a trove of sweet corn.

Lydia quietly shut her door and leaned on it while she closed her eyes. _Even breathing felt like an effort right now._  She let out a long sigh as made the effort to looked towards her book bag. It was as if it was taunting her with her responsibilities.  _The jerk!_

She gave up, and plopped face-first down onto her bed. Reading would just have to be pushed to her second-hour study hall. She just worried that maybe she wouldn't be able to finish before her class that was after it.

"YO! BABES! Where have you been?" Beetlejuice's voice rang out and interrupted her thoughts that were attempting to escort her into sleepland.

Lydia pushed herself up, and forced a small smile out to her best friend.

"Hey Beej." Sluggishly, she replied to the ghost in the mirror.

"Woah, you look like you've been hung out to dry!" He laughed and his humor gave her a little more energy.

"Yeah, long day. How about you?" She asked, as she ploddingly made her way to her closet, so that she could change into her robe.

"Had a good day. Was able to get some good pranking in, kicked Donnie out AGAIN, and ate my Neitherworld famous beetle meatloaf." He bragged leaning on the glass as he waited for her to exit her closet.

She finally came out in her robe, holding the collar closed, and stood in front of her vanity to continue their conversation.

Lydia couldn't help but tease him, as she cocked her hip, and rested her free hand on it.

"It's  ** _only_**  Neitherworld famous because you  _just happened_  to be eating it out on the terrace, after you made it for the first time, AND then that food critique  _just happened_  to be walking by... AND if I remember correctly... For some reason, he thought it was the  _best thing ever, YUCK,_  and demanded the recipe from you, to which you,  _obviously,_  wouldn't just give it to him, but offered to make it for him... for a price."

She paused to take a deep breath before continuing to regale the craziness.

"Then,  _somehow_ , suddenly  _everyone_ wanted you cooking for them. AND that was only because no one could replicate the recipe, or figure out what your secret ingredient was. That is, until, it was somehow exposed that the secret recipe was your toe jam." She almost gagged at the thought but plowed through it.

"Just another reason I refuse to eat your cooking, unless I KNOW that it's edible for mortals  **and**  I know  _EVERY_  ingredient." She scrunched her face in disgust. There's just some things she couldn't stomach and she learned them through, unfortunate, trial and error.

"If I ever find that rat bastard who told everyone..." BJ grumbled.

Lydia began to whistle innocently, as she hastily turned on her heels to walk over to her door.

"Weeeell, I gotta get ready for bed." She said quickly, hoping to make her retreat.

"IT WAS YOU!?" He stood up straight and was absolutely shocked.  _Et Tu Lydia?!_

Lydia turned around blushing.  _Yup, she was busted, so she might as well explain as best she could._

"Eh heh heh heh. Uh... weeeell, your ego was getting to be a bit  _too much_ from it all. Even  _I_  couldn't handle being around you. Look, I just wanted my best friend back."

"BABES! I COULDA BEEN FILTHY RICH!" he desperately yelled and pressed himself against the glass of the mirror. 

"Well, uh, at least you're still filthy  _ **and**  have me_, right? Chances are I wouldn't have stuck around if things had worked for you." She shrugged sheepishly.

"Hmmph! You were  _supposed_  to be my best friend." He folded his arms grumpily.

"I  _ **was**  and **am**_ **.**  Besides, I think I saved you a lot of trouble." She walked over and poked the mirror defiantly; to which he turned his back on her.

She heard him let out a long string of incoherent grumbles until he finally let out a long sigh and turned around.

He smiled softly at her, and she knew then that he had been toying with her too, and he wasn't really mad in the first place.

"Eh, who wants to hob nob with snobs when I can't be with you." He tilted his head and let out a small laugh.

"Darn tootin." Lydia replied and then suddenly froze...  _ugh, she's been hanging out with Delia too much_.

.

.

A pajama clad Lydia lazily drifted back into her bedroom. She was more than ready for bed, as she let out a long yawn, while pulling the soft covers up over her. She had almost forgot that BJ was still waiting for her in the mirror, until he spoke up.

"Soooo, you never told me what you were up to today." He smiled watching her get comfortable.  _She was a cutie-bug, but he certainly wasn't going to tell her that. Wait, did he just think the word "cutie-bug"? She's been rubbin' off on me too much._

"I was – _yaaaaawn_ \- out with Delia, looking for a prom dress." She fluffed her pillow, once again, trying to get the right lumpiness  _juuuussst so_.

"Prom?! I thought Hoity-Toity, Miss Shannon refused to have something like that in  ** _her_  **school!" BJ was thoroughly confused, and it dawned on Lydia that she hadn't had the chance to tell him anything that had transpired. Both she and BJ had been too busy and their schedules just didn't seem to line up. She truly hated not being able to keep him in the loop. She missed the long talks they would have but he didn't seem to interested in what she had to say anymore.

"Ooooh. I wanted to tell you, but I've been so overwhelmed, and haven't seen you since Friday. Allen asked me to go to prom, at his school, and so Delia has been dragging me around to try to find a dress. I think I'll just make one. I have an idea that I might draw out tomorrow, if I have time. Now, how do I break it to Delia?" Lydia looked to the canopy in thought. The silence in the room made way for more thoughts but then a certain one occurred to her. It was too quiet.

BJ had not replied, and she knew that it wasn't a good sign. She sat up on her elbows and looked over to see if he even was still there. He was looking away, but when she called his name, he whipped his head towards her with a big smile.

"Yeah, uh, that's great! Well, I better go. You gotta sleep an all, right?" He gave hearty laugh as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh... uh... yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Ok?" She was a little surprised at his reaction, but she was going to take it.  _It was better than a bad reaction, right?_

"Yeah, sounds good." He said as he turned around to leave.

"Oh Beej!" Lydia's voice caught in his ears and he spun around right away.

"Yeah?" That simple word carried with it an excited inflection but she, thankfully, didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Could you get the light please? I completely forgot." She gave him a sympathetic smile and gestured to the light-switch on the wall opposite of her.  _She was much too tired and comfortable to get out of bed. She would if she had to though..._

"Yeah, no problemo!" He cheerfully winked at her and her lights were instantly shut off.

"Good night Beej. Thank you for being so awesome." She snuggled into her pillow with a happy smile.  _She was so thankful for everything, especially for him, right now._

"Good night babes." He replied with a half-smile as he poofed away.

.

.

.

The skull-faced fireplace lit instantly, when he returned from the the mirror. The fire's glow was the only light to be seen, as it filled the living-dead room with it's warm hue. Beetlejuice's shoulders, subtly slumped forward as he meandered over to its mantle. The occasional pop and crackle accompanied his slow and thoughtful steps, as the wood had already begun to burn down.

He stared at the fire blankly, as it playfully teased the air with it's flames.

A glass of scotch, poofed into his hand, as its accompanying bottle slowly appeared on the mantle close by.

He lifted his glass and silently toasted the air.  _Mucho thanks, for this very expensive bottle, that somehow had "mysteriously" vanished from Ol' Chucky's liquor cabinet. Not like he drank it anyways, and BJ wasn't going to let such a vintage go to waste. He was such a philanthropist some days._

He let the liquid evaporate in his mouth, as he began to weigh some of the thoughts that were spinning around in his head.

"It'll only be one more year. So, have patience. Don't lose your temper. This isn't long in the scheme of things... no matter how much it makes you want to scream." He leaned on the mantle and watched the flames lick the rising smoke.

The slow burn of the liquor, that trickled down his throat, felt good to him and he couldn't help but laugh to himself.

"Slow burns and long cons. Heh. I'm good at those _too_. I'll let them have their fun, while it lasts, because it ain't gonna be long before it's  _my turn_."

He emptied his glass in one large gulp, and instantly it was full again, like it had never been consumed.

"UGH. Patience... ya know I hate it."

He turned on his heels, quickly propping his feet up onto the coffin-table, and watched the shadows dance around the room, like imps throwing a festival. He held the glass to his mouth and let his mind wander again. He could hear a storm beginning to brew outside as thunder rumbled, adding to the dark and cozy atmosphere to the room. The occasional flash of lightning highlighted and elongated the shadows on his face and gave the illusion of a sinister vision on his thoughtful expression.

He felt a sudden twinge in his heart and he cursed it away as fast as he could. No way was he gonna allow himself to feel guilty for taking that away from her. She was rightfully his as soon as she signed that contract. He was being  _overly generous_  to her, and he hoped to hell that she appreciated it.

This modern way of thinking about marriage baffled him.  _Why didn't people understand that wives should submit to their husbands and are their property in every sense?! Even a dowry was long gone and that for sure showed that he would be paying for her! UGH. Things were simpler back then._

There was one thing he would never admit to her that he actually  _liked_  about their relationship... It was how he did get his own, private peep show occasionally. He smirked as his half-lidded eyes staring at the refracted flames in the scotch's amber liquid, while he began to replay certain events in his head.  _Wow, they sure fucked like rabbits... not that he minded._

He smacked his lips together and licked some of the remaining flavor while he began to reminisce about his "discovery".

It wasn't too long ago, that he had accidentally popped in expecting to spend some time with Lydia, since she was going to be home alone. Only, when he looked into her room, he saw that the two teens were making out heavily, and clothes started coming off fast in a whirlwind of hormones.

At first, he was  _livid_ , and almost burst through the mirror to murder that little fucker…(Well, if he could burst through the mirror, that is.) but, that faded  _very quickly_  when his eyes fell upon Lydia's naked body, as the scene unfolded before him.  _Fuck, it was hot!_

He was privy to views of Lydia that he didn't think were possible and holy hell, she knew how to bend and move in ways that he didn't think was possible for a mortal. No way she could claim she was innocent after the things he had heard and seen.  _Always knew she was a little perv!_

 _No harm in it right?_   _She was just getting some practice in, and he was, after all, just doing research, right? Hehe._

In his opinion, the boy was just too gentle with her. Sometimes a girl needed to be dominated and given a good hard pounding.

 _Oh yeah, and he reaaaally wanted to pound her too!_   _UGH! It's not like that kid was lacking in the tool shed either but, really?!_   _Learn how to use it for fucks sake if ya got something like that!_   _Although, it's not like the kid's cock was ginormous, or anything, it was just a little bigger than the average lookin' one. Hmph... Might be the only "good" thing about that little shit._  He snorted to himself from that thought.

Beetlejuice began to chuckle to himself.  _Sure, he wasn't "blessed" with something like that, but he never had complaints either. In fact, if perfection was a word tossed around about his cock, and it has, he would not disagree. He knew how to leave 'em completely satisfied and that's what counted. His bride-to-be had a real treat in store and would instantly forget about any other cock as soon as she let the "Juice Loose"._

He brushed back the hair on the top of his head with his hand, as he sniffed with a cocky smirk that escaped at the prospect.  _Not all things about this ghost is dead, if ya know what I mean._

He sighed as he took another mouthful of the amber liquor. He ran different scenarios he could do, and also more of the voyeurism, through his head but that gut rotting feeling of guilt lingered.  _Why this wretched emotion keep popping it's fuckin' head up on him?_  His body suddenly felt heavier as he slid down further into the couch.

_Must've been something he ate. That had to be it. Not like he'd care if anything happened to their relationship or nothin'._

Still, he had to reminded himself, that he had to be careful and not slip up, and accidentally say anything about what he had seen... and had been popping in to watch more and more of.  _Gotta get my jollies off somehow right? Ain't nothin' wrong with checking out the merchandise before purchasing, but I doubt she'd be too pleased about the peeping. It's definitely_   _been a good thing she has been too distracted to even sense him._

_For now, he'd just enjoy the show until it was his turn to take the stage._


	18. Dream A Little Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are two songs mentioned in this chapter, and I do believe that they're worth a listen. You can find them on youtube, if you're interested.
> 
> First song is Doris Day's version of "Dream a Little Dream".
> 
> Second song is, one of my favorite artists, Billie Holiday's "All of Me".

.

**Chapter 18**

**Dream a Little Dream**

.

.

.

The day was finally here and she wasn't sure what to expect. Unfortunately, she still had a long day of school ahead of her before, she could go home and get ready for what awaited her tonight.

Lydia sat in class, as the butterflies that had pestered her all day, had threatened to escape in one unattractive go. She was glad that lunch was after this bell, because she didn't know how much longer she could sit in this seat without any fresh air. She began to fidget with her school jacket, as she tried to ignore the wave of hot and cold that continued to battle within her. She practically screamed when the bell rang, startling her from intense focus on trying not to puke.

"Gee Lydia, you sure are jumpy today. I would think that you'd be over the moon with excitement. I would be if I were asked to go to prom." Bertha patted a panting Lydia's back. She stretched over her desk and tried her best to released all those horrid jitters.

"Yeah! You look like you're going to be ill. Are you not feeling well? I would definitely hate to get sick on such a big day like today." Prudence adjusted her glasses, and leaned forward to check to see Lydia's face.

"I'm sorry. It's just, I dunno. I'm just nervous. What if he doesn't like my dress? What if something bad happens? What if I embarrass myself. I have so many what-ifs in my mind. I guess, I just want tonight to be perfect, but part of me wishes I didn't say yes." Lydia grabbed at her stomach and stood to walk with her friends, to go outside for lunch.

"WHAAAAAT?!" Both of her friends said in unison. Lydia froze and couldn't understand why they were so bothered by that.

"Lydia! I would KILL to go to the prom!" Bertha yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and pulling her, a little too close for comfort, to her face. She shook her slightly as she emphasized her point. Her stomach wasn't too pleased with the jostling but at least she was feeling a little better from moving around.

A snide laugh came from behind Lydia. Claire Brewster pushed Lydia out of the way and stood in her spot. She posed and then flashed a wicked glance to the three odd girls in front of her.

"That's  _FUNNY_! Like, the only way you three could get a date to prom was if you dug one up in a graveyard!" She looked at her nails and then flashed them another callous smile.

"Well, Lydia has a date." Prudence spoke up, and once she had her say to the bleach blonde, she then immediately slunk behind Lydia for protection. Claire glared daggers in her direction at the interjection.

" **As if!**  Like, whatever, if you _really_  are going to prom, it'll be with like some mongoloido weirdo! Or maybe it's that Betty-freak? You'd totally make a good pair." Claire scoffed and was now entirely bored of the subject, since she now felt victorious. She was about to turn and walk away, until Lydia's calm voice chimed in.

"Let me guess, I've been invited to a prom before you, and now you're just jealous? Plus, I'd be honored if Betty asked me to a dance." Lydia cocked her hip and put a hand on it. She flashed Claire the same snide look that they were just given. She must have hit the nail on the head, as Claire's lip curled and she stepped back like she had just been hit. She quickly straightened up and squared her shoulders while eyeing up the goth girl in front of her derisively.

"Whatever! I just  _CHOOSE_  not to go. Why would I want to go to something so pedestrian, like a  _public school's_  prom? Ugh!" Claire instantly whirled around and leaned forward to get right into Lydia's face. Lydia was not phased one bit. She had, had enough years dealing with bullies, especially Claire, that she knew how to handle them. Claire had become too easy to read and she was sure that irked her even more so.

"Hmm. That's what I thought. Look, I'm sorry no one has ever asked you." Lydia giggled back to her.

Claire's face went red and one of her hands began to tremble, like she was holding back from slapping her. Lydia leaned back, as a precaution, as she readied her next attack on the bottled blonde.

Bertha and Prudence could read Lydia in that moment and decided to back up a little further as well. If there was popcorn to manifest, they would have happily plopped down to consume the spectacle and the snack.

Lydia turned her back to Claire, and looked then to her friends with a large smile.

"Why don't we go to lunch?" She offhandedly asked, blowing Claire off in that moment, as she opened up her book bag to reach in and dig around.

Claire was about to have aneurysm. She opened her mouth and gasped, like a fish out of water, until her mind settled on a comeback. She stomped forward with a purpose, but Lydia usurped her power trip, when she swung around and shoved a picture into Claire's face.

"Oh, and I'll let you be the judge... but believe me... he's very much alive. Not that I discriminate like you. I'll have you know that cemeteries are a fantastic place for dates." Lydia adjusted the picture so Claire could get a better look. It was a picture of Allen and Lydia in a cute embrace as he was lovingly kissing her cheek. Claire's expression dropped, and Lydia was  _very_  satisfied.  _It felt good to get that out._  In fact, all of her jitters, that she had been fighting all morning, were now gone.

Lydia turned back around to her friends, and hooked her arms in their's, as they started to make their way to go outside. Bertha and Prudence couldn't help themselves any longer, and started laughing about the whole scene. Out of the many burns given to Claire, this one was going in the record books.

"HE'S PROBABLY A FREAKAZOID LIKE YOU!" Claire yelled back hoping to gain some ground but it was no use.

Lydia laughed, and looked over her shoulder with a jovial smile.

"You better believe it!"

.

.

_The rest of the school day went fairly quickly, and I am pleased to report that Claire avoided me the rest of day. Ok, for the most part. Although, I could still feel Claire's glares and hear her overly-loud backhanded comments, it didn't make a difference to me. It was just another day to let it roll off my back. I have always found that a smile was one of best weapon for people like her._

.

.

.

Lydia knocked on her bedroom mirror, stood back and waited. When Beetlejuice finally appeared, his jaw promptly dropped, as he was left speechless at the sight before him.

"Well, what do you think? I wanted you to be the first person to see me before I go downstairs to face the paparazzi." She giggled and gave a coquettish twirl.

"Babes... you..." He stumbled on his words, as he took in everything about her in that moment.  _She looked so adult and sexy!_

Her usually long and straight hair was swept into an updo, and framed with a braid that held the majority of her hair in. What wasn't put up on the top, was pinned under in the back to give the illusion of a beautiful bouquet of loose and full curls, and by her ears were soft ringlets that fell over her breasts, and would bounce every time she moved.

She had tried her best to style her hair in a way that was very reminiscent of the Edwardian Era.

She wore a strapless bodice, long flowy gown, with over the shoulder sleeves that were skin tight with a black Victorian lace brocade of roses and vines. The rest of the dress had two layers of fabric. The top layer of fabric was a continuation of the same lace that was on the sleeves, but underneath was a deep blood red satin that faded down to black. At the top of the skin-tight bodice, was a more intricate lace that created a beautiful hem to cover her chest. But the back followed the off the shoulder lines with only a large, red satin ribbon that was tied over her exposed, beautiful pale shoulders. The back of the bodice plunged to just below her waist's line, and from her waist down, the dress flared out to reach the floor. She decided against wearing any jewelry, besides some simple deep red-black crystal teardrop earrings, because the dress itself was a statement of its own.

She awaited the rest of his sentence, with baited breath, and hoped he would say she looked alright but he was silent, caught in a stare that she couldn't read, and he  _still_  hadn't given her an answer.

"Well?" She said hopeful, but she started to fidget, as she began to feel incredibly self-concious.  _Oh Gods!_   _He must think I look bad. Maybe I overdid it with all the lace? I knew I should have made it more simple. What am I going to do? I have nothing else to change into..._

"FUCK LYDIA! YOU'RE  **HOT**!" He finally howled out and slapped his hand on his knee.

She was  _NOT_  expecting that at all!  _He rarely used such language but wow..._   _he really thought so?_

A blush filled her cheeks and she had no idea how to even answer that, but she finally bashfully found the words.

"Thanks Beej." Sometimes a simple "thanks" is just the right thing to say.

"No babes,  _ **thank you**_! Oooooh... The things I..." He cleared his throat, and quickly shut up, knowing that anything more would only ruin the moment.

"Well, wish me luck!" Lydia ignored the last part of his sentence and took a deep breath.

"Luck, pfftt. You don't need it kid!" He pointed to her and gave her a playful wink. She lit up even more and began to get visibly excited.

"Thank you Beetlejuice!" She ran up to the mirror and planted a big kiss on his cheek.

He watched, with a contented sigh, as she joyfully exited the room to join everyone downstairs. He shook his head, with a smile that couldn't be wiped from his face. She was beautiful. So beautiful. He was filled with a nostalgic wave of happiness. His feet felt lithe, and the urge to waltz around this dark little room, that made up the magical space behind her mirror was hard to fight. That mirror was his window into ** _life_** , and not just in the literal sense, it was a joy-filled thing when it was with  _her_. She made him feel emotions, that he had long ago gave up on.

Another happy sigh escaped him, and he suddenly had the urge to go take a long walk. He suddenly felt like he needed to be outside to enjoy the moment.

 _The thought of Lydia in that dress and the way her face lit up..._   _Gods! Oh sweet gods that blessed him with her in life..._

 _Ugh. Oh dear Gods, he was becoming sappier the longer he was with her. Perhaps that wasn't such a terrible thing, or was it? Then again, maybe it would finally help quell that something deep and dark in him_...  _But, why would he want to? It was just too fun letting that side loose; and just wait till she frees him. Hehehe_

_But..._

.

.

_Maybe he could calm the storm for her?_

He stepped out of the portal's door, and into the bright, Technicolored, dusty landscape of the Neitherworld. He had a bounce in his step, as he whistled a happy tune that he had heard Lydia play on her radio earlier that week.

His mind began to wandered to thoughts of their "life" together. So many wonderful memories that stood out. Some, more than others, but all of them were something he treasured.

He had been taking it all for granted. He had always assumed that things would have naturally turned into something, of more "physical" relationship. After all they were going to be married. It never even crossed his mind that she would have been interested in someone else.  _Maybe he should have pressed her earlier in life? It never felt like the right time and she never seemed ready for it. Still, he coulda at least copped a feel or something to hint how he wanted her. Nah, Lyds would've never gone for for that. You push her, she pushes back. Atta-girl, she ain't no pushover that's for sure._

Of course, to put it lightly, it had irked him beyond belief, which was most of the time, that someone had beat him to the punch. But right now, it didn't matter. Their time together, since she met that idiotic mortal, was now notably been carrying an air of joy. It felt so similar to when they went on their epic adventures long ago. As she grew up, her everyday life, outside of him, became more consuming and she progressively went on fewer adventures with him. But, now it felt different and he liked it. So, for the present time, he was fine with biting his tongue and slapping on a fake smile, when she mentioned him.

She had always been completely different from all of the other mortals he had ever met. She was truly unique and she was all "his", no matter what she did with anyone else. He did not miss the fact that she somehow fell for a guy who had long blonde hair.  _Surely she was projecting her feelings for him. It cant be some coincidence! He loved psycho-cology. Heh!_

Another chuckle found it's way out of him, as he cast his eyes upward, and watched a couple skeleton-birds fly overhead.  _He really hoped she had a fun night. She deserved it._

.

.

Lydia took careful steps down the stairway, since she couldn't see her feet. She took one cautious step at a time, and pushing her heel to the back of each one, before taking the next step down.  _How did Cinderella even run down those stairs safely?! If it was her, she would've broken her neck!_

When Lydia finally risked glancing up, she instantly felt like a debutante. A gaggle of people were waiting for her at the bottom of the steps in the entryway. Oma and Opa had Charles in their arms, and they all looked weepy when they saw her, while Delia was bending her body in weird positions and snapping away photos, in an attempt to catch "the moment".

Finally, her eyes locked onto Allen.  _He looked so handsome!_  His long blonde hair was tied back, as he was wearing a fitted black tux, black tie, and a red vest that very closely matched the color of the satin on her own dress. He couldn't take his eyes off of her and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.  _What was it, about a simple change of clothes, that could make you feel like you were able to look at someone for the first time again?_

When she finally, safely, made it down the stairs, they were almost instantly rushed outside for various "coupley" photos. But, before Delia began to order them around, Allen politely stopped her, and turned to Lydia. He held out a small box and opened it. Inside was a corsage of the deepest, almost black, red roses Lydia had ever seen.

He began to attempt to pin it on her, but his hand shook terribly, as he was quite embarrassed from the full audience that was carefully watching his every move. When he was done, he gave her a small kiss, and put his arm around her to finally turn to address Delia.

"Ok, Delia, do your worst!" He laughed, but unfortunately, his wording couldn't have been more appropriate. Delia took that as permission to basically use them like mannequins to pose them in her every whim and fancy. After a while, Charles had tried his best, but failed miserably, to pull her away and by then Oma and Opa had already gone home an hour ago.

By the time Delia relented,it had begun to get too dark for pictures and that was the only reason she stopped. Lydia was frustrated, as she fought the furrow in her brow with a forced smile. She tried her best to push it away, after all, they were going to have a fun night of dancing! That thought carried her through and helped wipe the slate clean to refresh her mood.

"Will we be late?" Lydia asked with a hint of worry, as Allen opened the passenger side door, and did his best to assist her into his car. He stopped to look at his watch and gave it a half smile.

"We will be ok. We will only be a little late and besides, it goes till 11. Again, I'm sorry I couldn't get tickets to post prom." He helped lift the floof of her dress, tucking it gently into the car, so it wouldn't be shut in the door when he closed it.

"No, it's ok. They were sold out. So, don't worry about it." She reassured him with a kiss just before he closed the door.

.

.

It was a moonless night, as they drove along the countryside's back-roads, to get to his high school in Eagle Hill. His headlights and dashboard were the only light that could be seen on the dark winding roads. The late spring air began to carry the hint of warmth, and the pleasant aroma of petrichor accompanied the fertile soils surrounding them.

Lydia took Allen's hand and gave it a squeeze. An underlying vibration of excitement and nervousness was palpable but they both loved quiet moments like this. The sound of the road moving along under the tires filled the car with a continuous gently hum.

"BJ said I looked nice. I think he is happy for me. Maybe he's warming up to "us" after all." She warmly looked at Allen as he watched the road.

"That would be awesome if he was. I'd love to be his friend too." He risked a quick glance to her, but when he did, it was then, that he missed seeing the large pothole that was in their path. The tire fell into it's trap, and jarred the car violently, as it passed through it with a loud thump. Quickly, he was able to counter steer to keep the car on the road, but now the car was now acting strangely and making an unusual sound.

"What was that?!" Lydia was so startled, and it was a good thing they had their seatbelts on, otherwise they probably would have bounced out of their seats.

"I'm not sure! Let me pull over!" He tried his best to keep calm, but both of their hearts were thumping away.

Allen got out of the car to assess what had just happened, and he was able to see, right away, that the driver's side front tire had blown-out, and part of the car's fender was damaged. He let out a resigned sigh and looked at the time. They were now running much later than he had let on, and this was going to delay them even further.

Lydia got out of the car, with a little bit of effort to join him, as he ran to the trunk and began to hastily pull out everything to put the spare tire on.

"Do you need any help? I like to think I'm good with cars." Lydia asked worried, when Allen came back, wheeling the good tire towards the front of the car.

"No. Thank you though. I got this. I really don't want you to get dirty, mijn schatje. I'm very thankful that Opa had grilled me about what to do when something like this happens." He put the jack by the car, and quickly began to get to work with the breaker bar, that Oma had given him, to loosen the lug-nuts. Lydia anxiously watched as he proficiently worked, changing it out as quickly as he could. She would have loved to help, but two people changing a tire would have only delayed them further.

.

.

It was a little after 10:00, by the time they pulled up to his high school. As they ran inside, they could hear the loud thumping music even in the parking lot, and it echoed everywhere inside the dark empty halls. They hurried to the front office, which was lit up, but there was no one at the front desk. He looked around, called out for anyone through the office window that was open, but still there was no answer.

Lydia gripped his arm and he patted her hand gently.

"Don't worry, there has to be someone. Let's go to the gym, we can give our tickets to someone in there." He gave her the best reassuring smile he could and she felt a smidge better about their situation.

They rushed over and tried every door to the gymnasium, but found that they were all locked. Even pounding on the door gave no results as the music was so deafening. He ran outside to try all of the doors to see if one was open but, unfortunately, there was no luck.

Allen returned, feeling defeated and looked to Lydia with a small hint of panic.  _He needed to find someone! They were so close! He couldn't let their night be ruined and especially because of him._

"One second! I'll go check the office again." He gave her quick kiss and desperately dashed off, leaving her in the darkened hallway. _Even for her,_  w _hy was it that empty schools always carried that creepy feeling in them?_  She sadly leaned against the wall of lockers, as she could hear another song start up and the sound of people cheering. She  ** _really_**  hoped he would find someone. She really wanted to experience this. She wanted to share this with Allen.

The sound of running footsteps met her ears, even though it was hard to hear, they sounded like they were getting louder and closer. She stood up quickly, hoping to see Allen triumphantly smiling at her, but instead, around the corner came a gaunt, hollow-eyed janitor. She felt so disappointed, but the guy hurriedly motioned to her with a calm smile. She lifted the gown to jog over, to see what was going on, as her heels were barely audible, as they clacked on the mottled tile below.

He had a soft but sad smile, and wore a faded, avocado-green coverall as a uniform. She leaned forward, when she saw that he was now trying his best to speak to her. _How did she even hear this guy's footsteps when she couldn't even hear what this guy was saying to her?_

He finally motioned and pointed in a direction, and there she saw Allen, holding open a door to the gymnasium, while talking to someone, she assumed, was a teacher. He seemed to be excitedly smiling and holding out his tickets to the person there.

Quickly, she ran over to join him. She was there, just in time, to see the person nod but then, strangely, gave him a odd look as they accepted the tickets. Allen promptly grabbed her hand and pulled her into the large gym. Lights sparkled all around them, and for being such a large room, it was incredibly warm in there. Cheesy cardboard displays were painted to give some sort of resemblance to a city... maybe New York? And she quickly assessed that it was decorated completely by the students. Although, it did have its own charm.

A pool of people were bobbing and dancing, close to where a DJ was set up on a stage in front. The music was much louder in here, and she didn't think it was possible for it to be this deafening. Not a soul gave them even a second glance, as everyone looked like they were having too much fun, and it was infectious. She was just itching to get out and show off her moves to Allen. She had no idea if he could dance but she was excited to show him what she could do.

He began to pull and weave her through the crowd to get closer to the dance floor. As they got closer, it began to get a little brighter, and only then, did she get a good look at him. His face was smudged with grease, his tuxedo jacket was filthy, and both his tuxedo and shirt had been ripped open on the sleeve. She could now see that he was actually bleeding a little too. In their adrenaline fueled haste, he didn't even register that any of that happened. They were much too focused on getting there, that nothing else mattered.

"ALLEN! YOUR ARM!" Lydia stopped, grabbing his arm, and motioned to it while trying her best to yell over the music.  _Oh gods, I hope he's ok!_

His eyes followed to where she was pointing, and jumped back, lifting his arm in shock. He motioned in a direction to a corner of the gym, that appeared to lead to an area, that she could only assume, was where the stairs to the stage were. She followed him, as best she could through the thick crowd, and saw that there was a men's bathroom tucked by the stairs. He tried his best, to explain what he was doing, but she understood already and nodded her head.

She waited patiently, leaning against the cool cinder block wall, that had been coated over and over with years of paint. It felt nice against her exposed skin, in comparison to the stifling air that was encapsulated around them. The humidity clung, and enhanced everything, from the smell of sweat and heavy-handed perfumes, to the glittering lights that sparkled and glowed brighter than they usually would. It had been a while, since he entered the bathroom, as another upbeat song started to play. She swayed to the beat, as she kept watch on the door to the bathroom, in between the people watching she was enjoying, from the safety of this back wall.

The song began to wind down and end when she, finally, saw him step out of the restroom, and his eyes desperately searched the sea of people for her. She frantically waved to him, while jumping up and down, as best she could, hoping to catch his attention, and it thankfully worked. He darted over to her, as quick as he could, and his smile spoke a whole sonnet of relief, when the DJ's voice came over the speakers. She saw how his face was now reddened in the spot where he must've scrubbed the grease off with soap and that horrid rough, cardboard-like paper. His hair was now damp around his hairline, and even though he looked much cleaner, there was no saving his clothes. He smiled at her and gave her the "OK" sign, and she quickly nodded in agreement.

They made their way, once again, to the dance floor and waited for the next song to play when the DJ finally finished up his dialog.

"And thanks for a great night! I'll see you all over at the post-prom party that's so generously hosted by the Eagle Hill Country Club! Hope you brought your A-game, folks because there are loads of prizes to be had!"

Allen faced Lydia, with the same expression that she was wearing. Their hearts sunk and small panic dared to try to make itself known.  _They didn't even get one dance. Nothing. She got to "experience" what prom looked like, but she didn't get to have any of its fun._  Her heart broke, and she felt like crying. All of her hard work on her dress, all of the rushing, and the troubles; all of it was going to be  _worth it because_  she was going to dance with Allen at prom. She struggled to keep from shaking and trying her best to fully understand the situation.

The lights began to turn on, signalling the finality of it all, and people began filing in snake like trails, out of the many different exits. The cool night air from outside began to creep in and fill the large gym. The magic of the experience was now abandoning them, just as quickly, as the heady warmth, that was once bottled up.

He desperately tried to think of way to comfort her. He wanted to tell her that they'd just go next year, but this was their last year in school. He wanted to give her such a great night but it all ended in failure. He was kicking himself for going into the bathroom to clean up. He should have just taken her to dance floor when he had a chance. He had no words to say to fix this but, instead, he took her hand and pulled her into a long heartfelt hug.

"It would figure. Haha." She attempted use the levity of the whole situation as she tried her best not to cry.

.

.

The walk back to the car was a slow and somber one. They waited for the long queue of cars. All of people who had rushed out, filled the large parking lot and had them pinned, to file out and head to their fun destinations... while they sat there, wordlessly waiting to go back home.

She stared at the green glow, from the dashboard, on Allen's face as he watched the cars sluggishly move by. She ached and knew he felt just as bad.  _What was she going to tell everyone? It was all so built up and now...Don't cry, you baby. It was just a dance. Oh please don't cry._

Allen's hand slipped around her's, and lifted it to his lips to give it a tender kiss. His eyes spoke volumes, staying her hand on his lips, as he shared his heartache with her.

After a half hour, they were now the last ones in this parking lot. The dark pavement, dotted with patches of light from the lamps, felt desolate and empty and only reflected their mood. With a heavy heart, he pulled out and started his long way back to take her home.

.

.

.

The car ride back was uncomfortably quiet. Normally they had a plethora of conversations to share, but tonight, not one could be thought of. Typically, even when they had nothing to talk about, there was always a wonderful quiet companionship to be enjoyed.

Cresting over, one of the many tall hills, Lydia looked out over to the darkened valleys for anything to keep her interest, but not much could be seen. Her mind needed to find something to occupy it so the  _other thoughts_  couldn't invade that space.

They were about to turn a corner over a ridge, but instead of continued like they normally would, Allen pulled over onto a small gravel lot. She had recalled seeing this place a few times in the daytime, but they were always rushing by; so, it never really caught her interest for too long. It was a look out point, lined with a short stone wall to keep people from going too close to the steep drop, just past that, there was a break in the trees that gifted the viewer with the vast valley between the large hills. It was very a unassuming spot from the road, but once you dared to stop and stand by the wall, you were privy to the gorgeous view, especially during the fall when the trees wore their striking attire. Well, that's if you were there during the daytime and they were not.

"Is something wrong with the car?" She strained her ears to listen for clues for the reason of their sudden break.  _She didn't hear anything but why else would he stop?_

He didn't look up, and she saw how he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, when he finally spoke.

"I'm sorry Lydia. I messed up. I've pretty much ruined everything." He quickly removed his hair-tie and let his long hair down. He shook his hair loose and it fell forward, covering his face, hiding away his expression. His tone broke her heart again and she wanted to do something. _What do I do? What can I say? Nothing can fix what happened._

She was about to answer him, but he abruptly got out of the car, and walked to the front of it. He stood facing away from her, the headlights were a spotlight on him, as he stared out to the darkness. His long shadow was cast forward and faded to blend into the inky darkness.  _How she wished she could magically know what he was thinking. Do I join him? He must have needed some space. I can understand that._  She let out a heavy sigh but she continued to watch his illuminated back. The rip of the tuxedo seemed to be glaringly highlighted and only further pushed forward a mixture of embarrassment, pain, and shame that stirred within her.

He paused there for a little while, before he looked back to her, walked over to her side, and opened her door.

"Mind stepping out for a moment? I need to do something." He asked calmly but she could still hear the sadness in his voice.

She coquettishly stepped out, as he leaned into his car, and began to dig around in a bag behind her seat. She couldn't see what he was doing, but she could hear things being moving around and some of plastic-like sound rattling and tapping together. It wasn't long before he quickly the door shut and he ran over to her side. Her attention was drawn to his car when a loud click emanated from it. She wasn't sure what was going on and wanted to ask him but when she turned back to him; he wasn't standing there. Instead, he held out a hand and was bowed down in front of her.

"May I have this dance Lydia Deetz?" He lifted his head to look at her, as music began to drift out of his car. It's melody spread, filling the hills, and echoed softly through out the valley below.

Her heart began to melt, when she took his waiting hand, as Doris Day's crystalline voice began painting the scenery around them. Everything in, and around her tingled with a magic that could have made anything possible. She felt that, if she were to look over to his car, she would have seen Doris serenading this song to them. It all felt like it was made just for them.

He swung her close, pressing his body to hers, gently swaying her back and forth, as the music guided their every step. The achingly slow tempo was pushing them closer, as his hand slid down to her lower back to support her better but his thumb began to caress her bare skin. His touch sent beautiful shivers down her spine. While his other hand held hers as he led her to the euphony that ebbed and flowed around them. She could have sworn she was waltzing on air, but she reminded herself that that powers like BJ's were very rare.

Lydia rested her head on him, closing her eyes, taking in his scent, and trying to memorize everything that was in this glorious moment.  _Who cared about prom when she had this? This was better than any stuffy, crowded, hot, and loud gymnasium. He was trying his best to make this night right... just for her. How could it get any better?_

She absorbed every sound and cherished it all; like the way her dress swished back and forth, the gentle band playing in the background, the gravel crunching under their shoes, the blinding light when she would face the headlights, his heartbeat, the car's engine running, his voice singing to her...

"Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you."

_Wait... he was singing to her? That silky voice was his?_

"Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you"

She lifted her face, she had to look, to make sure she wasn't hearing things but...  _no she wasn't_. She marveled at it all and was in awe.  _It didn't feel real._

__

"But in your dreams whatever they be."

He was singing to her with an expression she could only describe as...  _deep, and pure love._

"Dream a little dream of me."

She, literally, felt her knees go weak and she was very glad that he had been helping support her, otherwise she might have fallen.  _Who knew he could sing and well?! He was hiding that from her… Oh my gods! He was hers! Oh my gods! Her heart felt like it was going to burst with love._

She couldn't stand it. She needed to kiss him but she didn't want to stop that beautiful voice that he was sharing  _just for her_.

He pulled away from her, spun her around, and pulled her close once more, but before they could sway again, he dipped her back and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support, and began to kiss him deeper than he had expected. He lifted them back upright but she didn't stop her assault of kisses. She wanted to taste him. Her onslaught of kisses continued as she lead him to the car, until he felt the back of his knees hit its bumper. She gently pushed him back, until he was flat on the hood of the car, but she didn't stop there. Even when the song ended, and a new song began the play, she tried to lift herself on him but her dress made it too difficult. Instead, she conceded to lean on top of him, as best she could, and began to plant kisses all over him, as Billie Holiday began to sing "All of Me" to them.

"Oh yes, why not take all of me." She began to pull on his tie and undo it slowly with a coy smile.  _She wanted to lavish him with gifts, for all that he had done, and her body was the best offering she could think of. It didn't hurt that she wanted him with a ferocity that she had to try to calm. She wanted to make this last._

He lifted his head and admired her, as she sweetly swayed back and forth, all the while undressing him ever-so slowly.  _He felt like he couldn't move... she was breathtaking. Her dark lust filled eyes were hypnotic and he willingly gave into her spell. He was her's forever._

His chest was partially exposed to the night air, and she couldn't resist him any longer. She wanted him. She started kissing his collar bone, stopping to suck and lick, as she explored the valleys and ridges of his neck and chest. She listened as he began to pant, and she  _loved_  how excited he was getting, over the sensual little things she loved to do to him. She wanted more, and a thrill went through her body, when she had an idea.

Pressing her body on him, she whispered into his ear breathlessly. She didn't realize, until that moment she spoke, that she had been panting as heavily as he was.

"I want to taste you. I want to run my tongue all over you. I want to wrap my lips around you and make you cum." She pulled away to look at his face. She wanted to see his reaction. Her anticipation of it drove her wild.

This heat, that was running through her body had left her very wet and wanting. She needed to make him feel good for all that he was doing for her. He sat up excited, and frantically began trying to undo his belt, as she kissed him with a renewed fervor.

Her hands found his dress-pant's clasp, as she  _very slowly_  lowered herself down to help free him from it's enclosure. Her mouth watered at the thought of tasting his skin, and her thoughts ran wild with desire.  _She was totally addicted to him._

She licked his stomach, just above his boxers, as she unzipped his slacks. Her fingers hooked the elastic and gently pulled them forward, when a large truck roared over the hill. To their horror, it revved up, kicking up gravel and dust when it came to an abrupt stop next to them. The whir of its darkened window, being rolled down, could be heard and it was followed immediately by its silhouetted occupants, hooting and encouraging them in loudest, and crudest ways.

"YEAHHH! DO IT! GIVE US A SHOW!" A man's voice howled out and it sounded to close for comfort.

"FUCK HER HARD! LET'S SEE IT! COME ON BABY, LET'S SEE THAT PUSSY!" A different voice yowled and demanded. The faceless voices curdled in their ears.

.

Allen and Lydia stood up petrified. A downpour of embarrassment instantly consumed them. Before they even realized what they were doing, they were both buckled in his car and driving off. A blush on both of their faces, would not fade, as they continued down the road. They were  _very thankful_  the truck drove off in the opposite direction.

Lydia looked over to Allen and he had an amused expression. Suddenly, he burst out laughing uncontrollably, and this of course, spurred her own laughter to join his.

Tears of laughter fell, and would not calm until they came upon an intersection with a stop sign.

"Oh gods, Lydia. Could you imagine if we were..." He couldn't finish the sentence because he was laughing so hard. He tried his best to catch his breath but it was  _so_  hard, as the scene replayed in his head.

"No! I don't want to!" She laughed with him but she was still thoroughly embarrassed. She thanked all the Gods, and all her lucky stars in the sky, that things  _had not_  gone any further than they did.

They sat at the stop sign until they were able to compose themselves enough to continue on their drive home. Although, he was able to drive again, his smile didn't disappear and she couldn't help but stare at him. He caught her in his peripheral and he just had to ask her. He wasn't going to risk taking his eyes off the road again.

"What? What is it?" The mood was still jovial and light and he was thankful for that.  _He couldn't let this night end on a sour note. She deserved the world and he would give it to her if he was able to, no matter the sacrifice._

"I still want it." She said playfully, as she pulled up her dress a little to expose her legs.

"Hmm. What?" Although it was hard, he kept his eyes firmly on the road, but instead he leaned slightly in her direction.

"Your dick in my mouth." She tried to keep a straight face but it was  ** _so hard!_** She wasn't used to being so verbally crude.

When she saw his expression, it almost made her burst out laughing again. His eyes went wide, as he fought to keep his eyes forward, and again, he tried his best not to go off the road.

"My, my h,house...  ** _now_**!" He blurted out as he now drove with purpose.

_She had succeeded in her mission, and now, she just had to wait to reap the rewards._

Her thoughts were interrupted, when he quickly composed himself and added. "But don't think for one moment that I'm letting **you**  off the hook. I'm going to make tonight worth it for you!"


	19. For Whom The Bell Tolls

**.**

**Chapter 19**

**For Whom The Bell Tolls**

_._

_._

_._

_"During that time, I had forgotten about all the bad things that happened between Beetlejuice and me. Things were back to normal with us and life was beautiful. There were certain things that I rarely thought about anymore, including how quickly my time was running out before I was to be wed. BJ, of course, didn't bring any of it up either._

_Of course, there were the odd moments that it would cross my mind, but I shook it off to save the worry for another day._

_To be honest, I was hoping that it would all blow over and go away. Because nothing had been said, I felt that there was nothing to make a fuss over and hoped that, in the end, the marriage part was completely optional._

_Sadly, like all good dreams, it ended much too quickly on the morning of my 18_ _th_ _birthday. "_

.

.

Lydia woke, groggily aware of where she was, as she fluidly snuggled into Allen's embrace. He answered her action with kisses to the back of her neck, as he emitted a small, low hum, expressing a mixture of happiness and satisfaction.

"Good Morning, my beautiful birthday girl. Have you been enjoying everything so far?" He asked, still with his eyes closed. They both felt a sense of heavy peace covering them, like the fluffy duvet that lay upon them.

"Yes. I still can't believe dad was fine with us taking an overnight trip  ** _alone_**  for my birthday. Last night was simply amazing! I never realized how wonderful it is to  **not**  be quiet. I'm so used to having to hold back so we aren't heard. Hehe." She turned over to face her love, as her mind was flooded with their blissful coital exploits from the previous night.

"Think of this hotel room as a preview of things to come." He grinned and opened his eyes to bask in her love that radiated off of her, like steam off a hot cup of tea.

"I can't wait." She twisted herself to pluck a tender kiss from his lips.  _Oh Gods, this is what I want! I want to always wake up next to him!_

"I'm going to go take a shower..." She began to sit up and stretched her stiffness away.

"but I won't be long." Prolonging the jovial mood, she playfully poked his nose and flirted.

"You better not be." He pulled his pillow tight, as he already missed her near him, and returned her flirtatious attitude.

.

The warm fluffy robe, that the hotel had provided, clung tightly to her naked body. She was looking forward to feeling the hot water rain all over her skin, and wash away all the sweat that had built up from the evenings escapades. Turning the faucet's handle, she realized that she had yet to look in the mirror. While the water warmed to a temperature she felt would be adequately hot, she took this opportunity to do so.

To say her hair was a mess would have been an understatement. She looked like she had wrestled with a tornado and lost, as her black locks defied gravity from their little cluster of tangles. She couldn't help but giggle from the amusing sight, between her hair and all the love marks that were scattered all over her chest and neck.

"BABES! YOU READY? ITS ALMOST TIME" BJ excitedly popped into the mirror, and she let out a loud yelp from the sudden startle.

"Ready for what?" She asked,straightening up and feeling not too pleased about the invasion of her private time.  _Ugh, I really wanted to shower. I hope Allen didn't hear this._

"Our wedding of course! They're about start." He winked at her playfully.

"what?" Her face became devoid of all emotion, as her heart sank right down to her feet. She suddenly needed to sit down as her vision filled with white. The edge of the tub was her closest support as she struggled to gather any coherent thought. She was filled with a dizziness that threatened to put her on the floor.

"Hurry up! They're about to summon you, so you better tell lover boy it's  _ **all over**_. You won't be seeing him anymore, that's for sure!" The malice in his voice was harsher than he had intended but who cared anymore.

"Shit…. Shit… shit…" Lydia mumbled, rocking back and forth, in an attempt to prompt  _any idea_  to stop this madness.

"Any second noooow…." BJ was having fun toying with her, but she  _couldn't_  say that he wasn't being " _nice_ " in his eyes. He was, after all, letting her say goodbye.  _If he had his way... Yeah, they'd need a mop to remove him._

"Wait!" In a nearly full panic, she leapt up and rushed over to fling open the bathroom door. Her eyes desperately looked to Allen as her words clamored out in their haste.

"There's something urgent that BJ and I have to deal with. I'll hopefully be back soo…" but before she could finish the sentence she had vanished, leaving Allen sitting up in bed and thoroughly confused.

.

.

.

Lydia stood in a stark, light-gray room, clad in her spider web poncho and black catsuit. An arm quickly hooked hers, and she saw that it was Beetlejuice, but instead of wearing his typical stripes, he was now wearing a gaudy pale-purple suit, with his hair slicked back, and cocky grin planted on his face. He took that opportunity to glance over to her with his eyes, as he gave her a once over.

"Ya coulda at least dressed up for our wedding, but whatever my bride wants, my bride gets." He chuckled, chiding her in a tone of slight condescendence.

She felt numb, overwhelmed, and she was at complete loss of what to do.

All the sound evaporated in the naked room, and was replaced with only the white noise that now roared in her ears.

A grim looking officiant, wearing something akin to a clerics robe, appeared in front of them and gave them both a quick glance,while pulling out a book to read from. Lydia's eyes darted back and forth, looking for an exit, hoping to see any way out of this and desperately wanting to run away.  _There were no doors in this room! There was nothing in this room!_

It was then, that she noticed that the officiant's mouth was now moving, but the only sound she could hear was the rushing in her ears. Her thoughts were all too chaotic, and were clawing like a trapped animal, to gather what to do.

She hoped for some sort of rescue! She needed her best friend to step in and help her, but when she glanced to him, she was hurt to find that he appeared rather pleased with himself. Adding to the injury, he caught her looking at him and gave her a large toothy grin, as if to tell her  _she should be happy too_.

She stared forward, still trying to gather her thoughts. She felt so frozen. She felt as helpless as the time, she was almost forced to marry Bully the Crud. Only this time, BJ wasn't going to be sliding in dramatically to save her from it all.

Her thousand-mile stare was broken the moment BJ nudged her and she turned to blankly look at him. _He was speaking to her but what was he saying?_  If there was any sound at all, it was muffled, and as he continued to talk, she finally began to hear a little more sound. Only as he spoke, most of what he was saying was not even registering as words in her brain. They were now just familiar sounds that  _should have_  been words.

"Huh?" She asked.

"It's your turn." He motioned towards the officiant.

"My turn?" She repeated his words, while still having a hard time fully understanding them. She hoped that saying them out loud would help her decipher their meaning.

BJ looked at her confused.  _Must be wedding jitters, right?_

She turned her head, in the direction that BJ had motioned, and stared at the ghoulish being in front of them.

"Say yes." BJ leaned over.

"Yes?" She repeated what he said, once again, but still the words sounded foreign.

"There ya have it. She said yes. Well, go on!" BJ pressed the officiant. He was so excited and anxious to get this show on the road.

"Wait…?" Her voice quietly spoke as all of the pieces started coming together.

Everything came rushing back to her and she was  _now_  fully aware of the situation again.

"NO! WAIT!" A rush of fear and panic exploded within her, as she grabbed onto the shoulders of the officiant and begged.  _Oh gods! Please listen, don't continue!_

"Is there a problem Miss Deetz?" The officiant asked.

"YES! I NEED TO TALK TO MY CASE WORKER NOW!" A full blown panic attack, filled her soul, as the gravity of the situation became more and more final.  _Her heart cried out "no" over and over. This wasn't what she wanted. No. BJ won't understand! Oh gods, he's going to hate her! She needed help!_

With tears and fear, she finally turned to her best friend and cried out.

"I'm sorry!"

Beetlejuice now stood alone in the room, where just a split second ago, Lydia and the officiant had suddenly disappeared into thin air. He was left totally confused and feeling as empty as the room that he stood in.

"What the hell?!"

.

.

.

Lydia sat, shaking nervously, in a very uncomfortable chair that was in front of an office desk. The desk was full of papers that were haphazardly piled in, what looked like, organized stacks. Juno, her caseworker sat across from her and stared at her with a very dour expression.

"Is there a problem Miss Deetz?" Juno practically barked at the girl.

"Y, y, yeah." Lydia struggled to find her words and strength.

"Well, go on." Juno looked like all her patience, that she may have had  _once_ , had died the moment she did.

"I can't marry him. I'm not ready to marry him at all!" Lydia couldn't handle this anymore as she began to sob.

"You knew perfectly well this day would come Miss Deetz. You signed that contract knowing full well the terms and consequences." Juno said annoyed and mildly insulted, that anyone would think that tears would sway her.

"But I was only 12 when I signed it! I was still a kid. I'm still a kid in comparison to all of you! I just… I just… I'm just not ready!" Lydia started to bite her thumb in an attempt to hold back more tears that threatened to siege her eyes.

"If you do not marry him, he will be banished. Those were the terms. There are no alterations to that contract." Juno leaned forward even more frustrated.

"I don't know what to do. I just don't know what to do! I don't love him. I want to live my life! This will ruin everything." Lydia leaned over her desk to face Juno and begged from the very depths of her soul. _Please, let any of her words reach her cold heart and rekindle anything that may be left in the ashes. My life is about to be over!_

Juno let out a long-pained sigh and looked away.

Lydia's tears held back no restraint as they painted her cheeks and dripped down carelessly into her lap.  _Why should she care? She's not wrong. Oh gods... My life... It's not my life anymore. He will want to control everything... He wont let me be me. Allen. OH GODS! Allen! It's over! He'll kill him! It's all over!_

It had been a while before Jumo turned her attention back to the crying girl in front of her.

"You living are always trouble." She grumbled, rubbed her forehead, and eyed Lydia up with a hint of disgust.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not trying to cause trouble. I only wanted to help. That's all I ever wanted to do!" Lydia crumpled into her own lap.  _Her future was bleak but how could she live with this? It wouldn't be a life._

Juno's stern but hushed voice made her lift her head, as she saw her caseworker lean forward like she was about to tell a secret.

"I can't alter the contract, but I will help you, and  ** _only_  **because you have keep Mr. Juice out of my hair all these years. Your efforts did not go unnoticed."

The girl sat up, surprised, took what she was offered, and now needed to know more.

"What can we do?" Her worry still ate away any confidence or hope that threatened to possibly peak in.

"I can offer you an extension, but with an extension comes harsher terms and requirements that must be filled with  _total compliance_  otherwise the contract is considered broken. You do know what the repercussions would be if that happens?" Juno explained in full sobriety that Lydia did not miss.

"Beetlejuice will be banished and I'll be unable to visit here ever again." She answered right away.

"Not just banished but  **exiled**  to Sandwormland. If you value your friendship, as you say you do, then I highly suggest you do not mess this one up." Juno pointed, as she spoke, to emphasize the severity of the subject.

Lydia knew it would be rough, but she didn't expect a  _death sentence_  if the contract was broken. Still, this was the only way she could fix things, and she knew had no other options. No matter what the other terms were, she would just had to accept them and make sure to follow them to the letter.

"I understand. What are the extra requirements?" She folded her hands in an attempt to feel any sort of comfort.

Juno apparated a form and slid it slowly over to Lydia.

Her mouth went completely went dry, as she read through this list of requirements, and she held back the horror that stabbed through her.

"I have to do these things?"  _Oh please, don't say I do! Please... not this!_

"Yes, and you are also required to write out your own list of requirements you have of him, to add as well. They must be all approved by me and also the judge who will oversee this case." Juno pointed to the paper.

"How long do I have to write this up?" Lydia looked over to Juno hoping for any good news.

"Till midnight tonight, otherwise, the extension is void and the contract is considered broken." Juno moved some papers on her desk as she attempted to get back to work.

"Thank you! May I stay here to fill it out now?" Lydia had begun to feel a glimmer of hope.  _Maybe, just maybe there was something that she could do to make this work. Oh please, let this work. These contracts were all about the wording, the hook, the equal exchange, right?_

"Suit yourself, but you best hurry, my next client will be here in an hour." Juno had begun writing on some papers herself and it was now as if Lydia wasn't there.

Feverishly, Lydia wrote down what she could. This had to be her "out" and she knew she had to be extra careful.

.

.

It had been near an hour when Juno looked at her watch knowing that the time was almost up. She lets out a sigh and glanced at the girl who was still madly writing away. She was about to say something when Lydia's head popped up and she held out the paper eagerly.

"Will you read it over and check to see if this works?"

Juno began to read it as Lydia analyzed every single reaction in her face. She felt a relief when she saw Juno form a small smile and a chuckle escaped, when she looked back to her.

"You sure you want to make it so difficult for him?"  _She really seems to be enjoying this._

"Yes, if it's worth it to him, he'd do these things." Lydia said folding her hands into her lap. Her fate was up in the air but the gravity on earth felt like it was crushing her.

"Alright, I approve, and I'll send this out to the judge immediately." She lifted the paper, and it floated in the air for a second before it bursts into a flame and then disappeared.

Juno promptly stood up and Lydia straightened up in her seat instinctively.

"My next appointment is waiting. I'll summon you and Mr. Juice when, or IF, I receive the judge's response. Until then, nothing is finalized and don't expect that anything has changed. If anything, I suggest that you prepare yourself for either worst or that you will be wed today." Juno's dead eyes did not leave hers as she gave her warning but Lydia wasn't fazed.

She felt so grateful. She couldn't leave here without letting Juno know this, as she ran over and gave Juno a hug. Juno looked absolutely annoyed and unsure of what to do with this sudden intrusion of her personal space, and so she chose that a hasty retreat would be her best option, as she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

.

.

.

In the empty room that he was abandoned in, Beetlejuice sat on the floor, tenting his fingers together in annoyance, while he leaned forward from the wall he had his back against. _He had been there for what seemed like days, but hell if he could tell in this ludicrous prison._

__

_Where the hell was she? What the HELL was up with her? Why'd she leave?_

As if to answer his question, Lydia suddenly materialized in the room, facing away from him.

He jumped up when he saw her and grabbed her arms to whirl her around to look at him.

"What the hell is goin on?"  _He needed answers and he needed them **NOW**! This was no joke and she had better answer him._

"Uh, welllllll, there may be a change of plans." She said avoiding his face at all costs.  _Oh gods, what does she say? He sounds so angry!_

"No shit!" he growled. "We shoulda been married by now!"

"Beej, uh, I talked to the case worker... and I may have worked something out that will work better for both of us." She tried to pull away as carefully as she could and hoped his anger wouldn't get worse. She tried to stay calm but she could honestly say she was scared right now.

"Are we, or are we not getting hitched?" he barked at her.  _Did she really think that THAT was a satisfactory answer? He NEEDED to know and he was done pussyfooting around._

"Yes." Well, she wasn't lying, but she certainly didn't tell him everything.  _Come on, please let them give her an answer soon_.  _She knew it was asking a lot but Gods, she needed it._

"Then why are we wastin' time right now?" he folded his arms frustrated.  _What in the hell was the hold up? None of this made sense._

"Because I need to hear back from the case worker. Until then, we wait." She went to find a spot to sit, and hoped that he wouldn't press her any further. She had no clue how much more her nerves would survive.  _Was this how her father felt all the time?_

There was no way to tell time in here, and she knew that with how nervous she felt, time was dragging on unnaturally so. She had been avoiding talking and even looking at Beetlejuice this whole time. She honestly didn't know what to say but it was clear he wasn't happy. Sometime, in the last... uh, she had no clue, he had fallen asleep and his head would bob up and down in an attempt to keep from falling. She really did care for him and that's why she agreed to this extension. She just wished that he would understand and not be so angry.

Hopefully, it would be approved, and Juno would be the one to explain it to BJ.

.

.

_"When it was finally time, we were summoned to talk to Juno so we could find out what the final verdict was. I sat in that office, with my nerves shot, just wanting everything to be over with and get back into Allen's comforting arms. I needed Allen right now more than ever but the fear of never seeing him again was real._

_I was thankful that Juno explained to Beetlejuice how I asked for an extension and I was surprised at how she worded things so delicately as to not imply my true intentions. Although, she didn't explain the full terms of the agreement. She had let me know that it was my duty to let him know... in my own time. BJ still didn't take Juno's verdict as well as I was hoping but it was better than the alternative. This was still up in the air until he signed it and I had only a week to get his approval or else we had broken our original contract. My fate, was once again, in his hands. I wanted to trust my best friend but my heart was shaken by how quickly and happily stole me away from my life... from what I wanted in my life._

_By the end of our session I was free to go back but BJ wouldn't even look at me. It was hard, but I had to do what I needed for my own happiness and sanity. Most of all my sanity._

_When I got back, I found out that Allen had to rent the room for one more day, because I didn't make it back in time before we had to check out. I was **very**  thankful for that. I honestly didn't want to go home and look at that mirror in my bedroom. I dreaded going home and having it there, mocking me of my betrayal to my best friend._

_I was thankful that Allen didn't ask much about what happened. I was certain that he sensed that it was a big deal, but I wasn't ready to talk about it yet. He wanted to make what was left of the last few hours of my birthday worth remembering and…. He did. I gave in completely, letting the tears out, letting my day out in that physical act of love. I gave myself to him completely. I wanted him to take everything and I was more than grateful. More than thankful for what I had in my life right now and in Allen's every motion and word... it was like he could feel it too. I didn't know if this would be our last moment together and that scared me._

_That night, after he fell asleep, I was left alone in my thoughts. I was filled with a mix of guilt, relief, worry, anxiety, and happiness about everything that had happened in that day. Most of all, I was now trying to find a way to get out of the newly revised contract, all while still hoping to be able to keep Beetlejuice as my best friend._

_Who, I still had_   _yet to explain anything that had transpired. I needed to tell him but the anxiety was eating me alive."_


	20. The Fine Print

**. **

 

**Chapter 20**

**The Fine Print**

.

.

.

The dusty and dark Roadhouse was the same as it ever was. Lydia hesitantly looked around for her, hopefully still, best friend as the familiar smells of damp earth, mustiness, and an underlying funk that you typically found in abandoned homes, gave her comfort. These walls had held so many happy memories and her friends were almost always there. She hoped that it still did...

Only, today, she didn't feel like being there. She had to force herself to come over so that she could hopefully repair the damage that had been done and have him sign the contract.

Beetlejuice was nowhere to be found, as she searched the labyrinth of rooms, but she found it was hard for her to even call out and ask if he was there. It was like her mouth wouldn't open when she would try... as if it were protesting for some reason unknown to her.

 _Lydia, come on. Seriously, it won't be as bad as you make it out to be. Just make a real attempt to see if he's here and it'll get better._  She reassured herself in her head over and over but for some reason her voice of reason oddly sounded like Allen. It was oddly comforting.

Plucking herself up she finally called out his name. There was no answer, there was no sound, except for the incessant dripping from the leaky kitchen sink.

She was about to go check outside when she finally heard a noise coming from the room she was in. A small door popped open, high up on one of the living dead room's wall, that she had never seen before, and Ginger excitedly stepped out and greeted her.

"Hey hunny! I think he's outside. OH! Didya wanna see my new moves I've been workin' on?" Ginger eagerly asked Lydia.

Hoping to distract herself, and delay a little longer, she had happily agreed. Her mind wandered as she watched the tap dancing spider's legs move in a blurred flurry.

It was almost hypnotic. Ginger's concentration was stressed on her face as she stuck her tongue out in between her random "Tappa Tappa" she would blurt out.

When Ginger was done, she was left panting and awaiting Lydia's reaction. Unfortunately, Lydia had spaced out without realizing it.  _When did I even do that? I swore I was watching and then..._

"Well? Whattaya think?" Ginger beamed breathlessly.

Lydia snapped out of it.

"Huh, OH!" She clapped with a big fake smile.  _Oh please, don't let her catch on..._

"It was wonderful! Maybe your best moves yet!" She held out her thumb in an approving manner.  _Please, Ginger, believe me..._

"Keep up the great job! I, uh, gotta talk to BJ. Sorry I can't stay and chat." Hopefully she wouldn't be upset at her but she really couldn't focus today.

Satisfied, Ginger tapped off on her merry way and leaving Lydia back to her search. Lydia sighed a breathe of relief. She couldn't handle more than one friend upset with her right now. She couldn't delay her search any longer. She could still check outside like Ginger suggested.

Sure enough, she had found him behind the Roadhouse. She was thankful that he was actually home... but this also meant she had to talk to him.

He was sitting against the wall, one leg bent up, the other extended, and his eyes stuck in a million-mile stare. She stood, then decided to lean on the wall next to him, with her arms tucked behind her. She didn't say anything as she looked out to followed suit, taking in the view. Her eye landed one of the familiar castle-like homes, precariously balanced on a pillar of stone and sand, silhouetted in the atmosphere of burnt orange that faded into a deep red-purple.

"With how red the sky has been, I'm going to take a guess that tomorrow will be a warmer day." She said in the hopes that he would take the bait.  _It was a safe bet that talking about the weather was almost always neutral ground when one didn't know what to say. She certainly didn't know what to say!_

He let out a small grunt without moving and she took this as a good sign, since he was actually responding to her.

She slid down to sit by him, and turned her head to take a good look at his expression.

She was hoping it would give her some sort of clue on how to breach the conversation that needed to happen.

His face was no longer lost in thought, but one of grumpy contemplation. She could almost hear his gears turning out those thought bubbles, that she was able to witness as a child.

"So..." She said without even thinking and then realized that she just needed to dive in head first, since she had already put it in motion.

"We need to talk but I'm not sure if you want to."

He let out another grunt and looked away with his eyes. Lydia knew his lack of response was the go ahead to start talking since he was listening. She knew she needed to take advantage of it, with the hope that he didn't have the will to argue or start an all-out fight. She needed his cooperation if this was going to work.

"I know you're hurt about yesterday and I'm sure you feel like I may have betrayed you. I can honestly say that I didn't. In fact, I think I helped us out more than if I went through with it yesterday." She watched his face, carefully trying to read any sign or reaction.  _This was like trying to predict when I volcano would erupt!_

She played with her poncho, to try to find anything to focus on to keep it together. She had to keep her head on straight but her nerves were not cooperating.

"Beetlejuice... I'm not ready for marriage right now... but I'm not saying that I won't follow through with my obligation to you! I honestly feel that I'm currently too young and immature to make such a  _big decision_. I didn't want to ruin  **our** lives together, just because I would be full of regret, over something that I chose to do when I was a  _little kid_. I want to live  _my life_  right now. I want to be carefree like my peers. I want to be with Allen while I can." That last sentence made him turn his head and throw a glare at her. She could see his expression from her peripheral and needed to do some damage control.  _She really wished she could read his mind. Although, did she really want to know?_

"That is to say, that, this isn't about  _him_   **at all**. Honestly. This is about how I just need time. Did you honestly expect  **a kid**  to be ready for  **this**? For most of the time we've been together, I never understood any of the repercussions. You've always been my best friend and I hope you always will be. But, that being said, I can't look at you in other way right now. I know you  _expected_  certain things out of me and I'm truly and deeply sorry that I can't give them to you right now. I am so very sorry that I let you down. I didn't do this to hurt you. I would never do anything to purposely hurt you!" She pulled a strand of hair and looked down to her dusty feet.  _She really hoped he would understand._

"You never even gave me a chance." She barely heard him mumble into his sleeve and she suddenly felt taken back.  _She thought it was clear why._

"Why would I have? If I can't see you besides my friend, why would I even think about having a relationship with you? When I was a kid, I thought marriage was just a way to free you. I didn't even think of it as a relationship. Would you blame a child for not understanding these things? In fact, I never thought about falling in love with anyone. It didn't interest me. I didn't even mean to fall in love with him... It just happened. I can't stop loving someone just so that you can "have a chance". You never even let me know you wanted a relationship." She prayed he would look into her eyes.  _Please, give her a sign he was trying too. She didn't want to lose him._

"I love you Beetlejuice, I do, but I can't I love you beyond friendship. You can't  _make_  someone love you; just as you can't  _force_  yourself to love someone you don't. Please, please, don't think you're not important to me. You're one of the most important people in my life! I can't imagine my life without you! I want us to be together forever! Again, that's  **why**  I had to do what I did. That is to say...

I uh, talked to our case worker to fix the problem. She and I came up with a solution, and it was on my shoulders to tell you what it was. Uh, and if you agree, you can sign your name stating you think it works for us too." She meekly smiled, hoping it would send a little reassurance his way. She really ** _needed_  **him to be flexible right now otherwise... it was all over.

She pulled out a piece of paper that he recognized as their contract.

"If you look at yours, you'll see it's a little different. Most of the contract is the same but there are now some changes." She focused on the contract and hoped that he was still willing to listen.

He apparated his contract and began looking through it.

"It's an extension, so I can have more time to make a  _mature decision_  with full understanding, unlike when I was a child or even now. According to this, I'll marry you when I turn 25. I hope this works for you too. Uh, otherwise, this may be the last time we will be able to see each other. I'm not twisting your arm or anything but we have the end of the week to either agree on it or..." She turns and looked to him hoping that he'd understand.  _The thought of never seeing him again, oh gods. It tore her apart. Her best friend was right there and he could help fix things. Well, unless he was to angry._

He continued to read through the contract carefully but she knew he was looking for any catch or anything that could be manipulated.

"What are these requirements that are mentioned here?" He finally looked at her and pointed to a spot on the contract.

Lydia then pulled out another piece of paper and he watched her carefully.

"They feel that, because the first contract wasn't taken seriously, they needed to stress the importance of it. They need to make sure that we are following all of their guidelines and requirements. We will have to prove to them that this contract isn't fulfilled... just so you can have your freedom. They seem pretty worried about that." She handed over the paper to him but he didn't take it.  _She felt like he was scared of even touching her... like her touch would taint him._

He scoffed loudly with a grin, which caught her off guard.

"'Course they would! You haven't even seen me at my full potential." He pulled at his lapels and adjusted his coat.  _She had no clue about the real him._

 _That was a good sign!_  She thought and decided to roll with it.

"Uh, with this, we will have to prove that we did everything on this list, that I have here. They stressed that they would be watching us carefully too. I guess, it's basically a checklist." She continued to hold out the paper and was happy how things were so far. She still couldn't help her nerves though.

BJ leaned forward to look at the list in her hands. She held it out better so they could both read it together.

This paperwork she held had the following list of demands:

 

 

**_Both parties must fully comply with the following requirements listed below:_ **

 

**_1\. It is required that Mr. Juice follows the set of rules, as per the request from Miss Deetz:_ **

_**a.**  Mr. Juice shall not harm another being. (living or not)_

_**b.**  Mr. Juice shall not prank those that Miss Deetz values._

_**c.**  Mr. Juice shall abide, with full compliance, with all sanitary requirements that Miss Deetz asks of Mr. Juice._

_**d.** Mr. Juice's decorum shall reflect judgement and actions to benefit Miss Deetz's happiness and future._

_._

**_2 Mr. Juice shall not coerce Miss Deetz into fulfillment of said contract's completion of marriage._ **

**_3\. Either party shall not alter said contract._ **

**_4\. Either party will not be granted another extension._ **

**_5\. Parties must prove, to satisfaction of the court and appointed case worker, the following acts of intimacy as evidence:_ **

_**a.**  Hugging._

_**b**. Kissing._

_**c.**  Forms of affection through gifts and words._

_**d.**  Dedication._

_**e.**  Consummation._

_Failure to meet the contract requirements, by the appointed date, shall result in the following penalties: Mr. Juice shall be exiled for extermination to Sandworm Land. Miss Deetz will be removed and shall be banished, for all of time, from the Neitherworld and all other dimensions associated._

.

.

"Obviously, there's more listed in the contract's legal jargon, particularly in the 53-paragraph long "terms of agreement", but these were the immediate requirements." Lydia laughed hoping to lighten the mood more, and in turn, BJ gave a slight smile and then sighed.

"We have seven years to make this right Beej. I am really sorry that I hurt you. Please forgive me for my immaturity. I just  _needed_  more time. I really didn't want to screw it up and lose you." She touched his arm gently with a soft pained smile. She still wasn't sure how he'd take any of this.  _Would this be good enough?_

He rolled his eyes dramatically and took the paper from her. He gave it another once over before he faced her again.

"Oh alright,  _just this time_!" He joked and made a pen appear in his hands _._

__

_It was no use when it came to her was it?_

Lydia felt overjoyed and smiled while pulling him into a bear-hug. She began to feel some of the hope, that she had to push away, finally come back her.  _She needed to have faith in them and their future if this was going to work._

_She was going to trust in him._


	21. Nothing Gold

 

 

**Chapter 21**

**Nothing Gold**

 

 

_"I honestly wanted to make things right with Beetlejuice, but I still couldn't imagine ever wanting to marry him... no matter how much platonic love we had for each other._

_I_ _**did** _ _want to fulfill my obligation to free him. I wanted to help him but…_

_I was left feeling incredibly scared of the requirements that we were given. How could I do any of that while staying true to Allen? So, I delayed as much as I could._

_The very real scare, of almost losing Allen forever, made me appreciate him even more. I couldn't take_ _**anything** _ _for granted anymore._

_It wasn't long after that, that Allen and I graduated high school and we were on our way to college. We were excited to start our life together and I was so happy that we were going to the same college._

_We found a small, outdated, apartment close by the campus but it didn't matter to me. Our apartment was filled with such love and happiness that I didn't notice any of the physical flaws._

_Even after two years it was, to me, still beautiful."_

.

.

.

The door to their small apartment burst open and Lydia jumped from the sudden intrusion.

"Merry Meet my most beautiful girlfriend! Tis I, your love back from his arduous journey from Eagle Hill. I hope that you did not fret too much in my absence. Ah, me... Journeys end in lovers meetings." Allen, who set down his bag, and turned around with with opened arms out to Lydia in a dramatic gesture.

"How cam'st thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place of death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here!" Lydia dramatically stood up and outstretched her arm to meet him.

Allen embraced her and began kissing her cheek.

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls!" He finally gave her a deliciously deep kiss.

Lydia began laughing as they pulled away.

"I'm happy to see you too. It was weird being alone in our apartment without you. How are Oma and Opa?"

Allen sat on the futon and patted the seat next to him. "They're good. Opa's test came back and they didn't find any issues so that's a good sign. Hopefully it was just a fluke."

"Oh good. I wish I could have come but I couldn't miss my any of my classes." She sat next to him and breathed him in. _She really did miss him and he smelled so wonderful today._

Allen began to laugh to himself and pulled her close once more.

Her curiosity was piqued as she lifted her eyes to see what was so funny.

"What?" she asked but she wasn't ready to stop cuddling his chest.

"Oh, Oma is pushing for babies again." He kissed her head and smiled. "She even got Opa in on it."

Lydia laughed as she tried to imagine what Oma's angle was this time.

"All in due time. You know I don't want kids until after I'm 25. We have both told them that. They need to patient."

Allen sat up and did his best impression of Oma. "But Moppie, Oma es too old en feeble to wait  _5 more years_. Oma must have many grandbabies soon! Ja? Familie es niet een belagrijk ding. Het is alles!

OH? Let Oma carry mijn zoon's 100 pounds of luggage up 30 flights of stairs." They began to laugh together.

"She's strong as an ox! I don't think I've seen anything feeble about her! Oh! What did you say in Dutch?" Lydia sat up. It felt so good being near him and laughing again.

"Family is not an important thing. It is everything. Haha. She was trying to convince me with quite a few other phrases like that all weekend long. Oma is anything but subtle." He gave her head another kiss and got up to walk over to the sink. "Want tea?"

"Yes please! I'm surprised Dad hasn't asked me anything about kids. You know how he loves to gossip about us with them." She stood to join him in the kitchen. Her eyes fell to watch his bottom in the jeans he was wearing, and she blushed as her thoughts drifted to things she'd rather be doing.  _She really did miss him when he was gone._

Allen turned around with the kettle to set it on the stove and caught her staring.

"My eyes are up here..." He winked to her.

Lydia tried to ignore that she was just caught ogling him and continued the conversation they were having.

"Uh, so what did Opa say? You said Opa got in on it?"

This was Allen's turn to blush as he turned the nob on the stove. Once the kettle was set he turned around and pulled her close to him with a dirty little smile.

"Oh, he was saying how he was surprised we haven't had any babies yet. Apparently, "The Dichter's have very determined" little swimmers. He also shared more like that and then went on about how we would have the  _most beautiful_  children."

"Hmm, well, I wouldn't doubt we would. Wait, "Determined swimmers"?" She smiled and now was even more curious about the actual conversations that they had.

"Yeahhh..." He sighed. "Lots of "oopsies" even when they were careful and Opa was saying how his brothers all had many, many children. I'm also giving you fair warning that twins run on both sides of Opa and Oma's family too. Oma was a twin."

"I thought they only had one kid and that was your father?" Lydia opened up the cupboard.  _She loved learning more about his family. They were such interesting people._

"He was the only one of the five who survived. I'd rather not get into it without their permission. Besides, I'm sure Oma would love to tell you all about it." He opened up another cupboard to get down their teacups.

"Five! Wow. So, were you an "oopsie" too?" She set the tea on the table and wrapped her arms around him.  _Sheesh he's gotten taller._   _She had never noticed, since they were always together, but he goes away for one weekend and suddenly she notices things like that._

She pulled him tighter and smiled at the thought of them having babies.  _Maybe in a different lifetime they could of had them sooner._

"No, I wasn't but let's please not talk about them. OK? Let's talk about US, you cutie! Could you imagine if we ended up having twins?" He lifted her up and spin her around.  _She loved when he was this playful!_

She couldn't contain her laughter but it wasn't long before she got dizzy. Luckily, he stopped spinning her about that time, but he still held her up off the floor.

"Woah... Oh gods, I don't know what to think of that! Not that I'd mind but I can't imagine how tiring that would be. I don't want a lot of kids. One would be fine, maybe two." She tried to imagine it but she had to stop herself. She didn't want to get ahead of herself.

He gently set her down as the kettle began to whistle and he hurried himself to making their tea.

"How's Beetlejuice? Have you been able to go visit him? Any funny stories to share?"

Lydia made her way back to her seat and continued to happily watch his every move.

"I talked to him today and we hung out while I studied, but I haven't been able to go and do much with him. College sucks the life out having fun doesn't it? But, he's good and understands how life is for me right now. He seemed happy just to be near me today. I love how he's been so sweet and supportive lately. I'll have to show you the new cloak he got me. To be honest, it was comforting to have him here, since I was lonely without you." Lydia stretched out an arm and leaned her head down on it with a smile.

Allen turned around with the tea with a smile that almost blinded her.

"I'm so glad you have him. He's such a great friend and I love how he's always watching out for you. I would have given anything to have a friend like him in my childhood. But, uh, I was lonely without you too, even if I was with Oma and Opa. It's not the same without you near me."

"Allen, I'm sorry that he isn't willing to give you a chance. I wish he would. There's so much I wish I could tell him about us. How much I want to share about our life, our desires, our plans, but he doesn't want to hear any of that. And on top of it, I know how much you want to be his friend. He's really missing out. Ugh. He's just too stubborn for his own good." She had to take a moment to clear her mind, so she could enjoy the _now_.

Allen set their mugs down and was about to sit down when she took his hand and began to trace her fingers-tips along his own long fingers. She began to imagine those nimble fingers tracing other parts of her body.

"As long as he's there for you, then it doesn't matter if he likes me or not. You've been blessed to have him in your life and so have I." He took her hand into his own and looked into her eyes.

"Allen?" She met his eyes with her own.

"Yes?" He leaned forward.

"Use  _it_  on me and tell me what I'm thinking.  _Verbatim_ _._ " She took his hand and pressed it between her breasts. She closed her eyes and began to envision something very specific.

Allen got to his knees and carefully let his walls down, while he opened his empathy to her.

It wasn't long before he pulled his hand away, closed the walls, and smiled at her as he waited for her to open her eyes.

"Remember, verbatim." She teased. _She loved testing him like this and it was another way she felt closer to him. To her, it was just another form of intimacy._

"Ok, ok." He laughed then looked back to her.

"You thought " _You didn't bring me cookies. Annnnnd..._." He stood up and moved so that he was standing right behind her.

"Annnnnd?" She teased him more but didn't turn to look at him as she felt him get closer.

He took a deep breath as he brought his arms down around her, pulling her closer, his face was by her ear, and began to slowly caress down her arms while making his way down to her waist.

"And..." He whispered sweetly, with a slight teasing intonation, as his hands worked past her hips and down to her thighs.

His hands slipped under her skirt to gently massage her thighs before he spread her legs apart to work their way up her inner thigh.

"You said, and I quote, verbatim: " _Allen, use those fingers of yours and show me how much you missed me_." While you were showing me some of what you wanted."

She leaned her head back on his shoulder as he kissed her neck and massaged her sensitive parts.

She was lost in the wonderful sensations, and began to pant as he continued to explore, massage, delve deeper into her soft and warm folds.

"Is this what you wanted or is there more you want me to hear inside that pretty head of yours? Any secrets I should know?" He couldn't help but tease her back, but she couldn't respond.

Lydia had a hard time concentrating because it felt too good but when he asked if she had secrets, it threw her off.  _She wasn't allowed to tell him about the contract and then those horrible terms were something she_ _didn't_ _want to think about. Especially right now!_

It was then she noticed that he stopped and was now looking at her concerned. She was filled with instant worry that he could still read her thoughts and he heard  _everything_.  _Did that still count as telling him? Would that break the contract? Did she just doom Beetlejuice? That would be horrible!_

"Lydia, are you ok? You tensed up and not in the good way." He got back onto his knees and watched her carefully.

"Uh, yeah, sorry. Just a thought that comes and goes. It's one that has been bothering me. You didn't see it did you?" She looked to him feeling suddenly bashful, as prayed that he didn't hear her thoughts.

"No, I didn't. Did you want me to or did you want to talk about it?" He rubbed her leg in the hope to help her out in any way he could. She was radiating with worried vibes and it physically hurt him that he couldn't help her right now.

"Not really. Thank you though. You know, I wish I could do what you do. I'd love to poke around in your thoughts and see what hides in there. I'd want to find out what you really think of me." She changed the subject and leaned close to his face while she began to play with his hair.  _He always loved it when she played with his hair and it was a sure bet to get him distracted. She needed a distraction too._

"Mmm, you wouldn't like what you saw. There's a lot that isn't pretty and you wouldn't want to see. But when it comes to you, I can tell you exactly what I think of you." He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. She ran her fingertips along his scalp, massaging along the way, and he felt like he was melting.  _Her touch was so healing._

"And what is that?" She kissed his forehead.

He stilled her hand so he could think, and his expression changed to a sober and serious ton, as he looked deeply into her eyes. She could hear the ache in his voice when he began to speak.

"Lydia, I think you are the most perfect person in all of history. You are by far the most beautiful, kind, generous, loving, and sensual person I know and am so very blessed to be loved by you. I'm not worthy of your love and yet you find the beauty and worth in things that are overlooked or shunned. You, are mijn schat, mijn liefste, mijn leven! If I have to say it in English, I will. My treasure, my purest love, my life! Everything that I am, is yours and will always be yours. And that, is  **exactly**  how I feel about you. No word a lie. Not a word hidden."

Lydia was suddenly mute. She couldn't find any words to describe how his made her feel. So, she let her lips talk for her as she gave him a longing kiss. She kept giving deep, wanting kisses and needed him to know just how she felt about him.

"I love you!" She panted between kisses. His hands found their way back and began to explore her body as she played with his long hair.

"Allen... more..." She didn't want to use anymore words tonight. _Words weren't enough._

He lifted her up and took her to the bedroom, and there she was able to express the depth of her love to him than she could that with anything spoken.

.

.

.

 

 

_"Between my daily life and college, I was blind to the neglect of my obligations that I had with the contract._

_Although, BJ didn't press or say anything, I could tell he still wasn't happy about my relationship with Allen. He had always hated when I got close to_ _anyone_ _besides him. I was sure to invite him ever single time we went anywhere interesting and even Allen hoped he would too. I wanted to make sure he always felt welcome with us. Unfortunately, he turned me down with excuse after excuse._

_I guess, I didn't let it bother me too much, since its appeared to keep any of the discord away. I had witnessed too many times what his jealousy could do._

_And yet, I was stuck trying to make sure I balanced out my time between both of them. I wanted to keep any jealousy and conflicts at bay for as long as I could._

_I knew that the inevitable time was going to come faster than I would realize…_

_and I soon got a harsh reminder."_

.

.

.

The small, square, red Formica table in their apartment was always a great place for excellent conversation between the two lovers. This night was no different as they shared laughs and stories about their day.

Lydia loved nights like this. No distractions. Just one on one time with Allen as they always had something interesting share. He had just shared a funny story about a customer at his work that he couldn't shake. He believed they probably had a crush on him. Lydia closed her eyes laughed about the cute things the customer did today.  _They sounded adorable._

But, when she opened her eyes she now saw that she was in Juno's cramped and dark office. She was incredibly confused as she looked around to try to get her bearings. To her left, she found Beetlejuice sitting in a chair next to hers and looking just as perplexed.

"What's going on?" She whispered to him, but he just shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"What's going on is this Miss Deetz..." Juno, who was suddenly in her chair behind the desk, snapped at the girl in front of her.

She leaned forward and pointed the contract at the two in front of her. "There has been absolutely NO progress towards the fulfillment of this contract! I have the head offices breathing down my neck and they are VERY suspicious of you two. Are you guys even taking this seriously? Do I need to stress the severity of the situation?"

Lydia and Beetlejuice sat bolt upright and felt like little children being reprimanded by their parent. Lydia began to get embarrassed when Juno then snapped her attention to her. "Miss Deetz, why have you not asked that Mr. Juice follow any of your demands? We NEED to see progress."

"I've been distracted..." She looked down embarrassed as she thought about college, her life, and Allen...  _Oh man, what is Allen thinking right now? She just disappeared like that!_

"Yes, I know  _all about_  what your distractions have been. Do not forget that I am required to monitor BOTH of you and that doesn't stop when you pop on over to the mortal world! On top of it, while you and Mr. Juice have been off gallivanting all these years, having sappy little adventures, I've been stuck here doing all the paperwork on it. And now, because of the LACK of progress pertaining your contract, I am forced to do more every day. As if I don't have enough to do!" Juno fumed at them. Lydia had never seen Juno this upset and, to be honest, she didn't like being the only one in the hot seat.

"I'm sorry." Lydia apologized profusely and hoped that Beetlejuice would say something to help, but Beetlejuice's tongue was as silent as the grave. He must have been afraid that Juno might start tearing into him too.  _Not that she blamed him._

"Because of the lack of progress in the contract, that you are legally required to do; the head offices are instilling that there is a compulsory yearly progress meeting, starting now. It will be mandatory that there is progress shown, otherwise you tempt fate that this contract will be voided. You BOTH must take this seriously." Juno grabbed a cigarette angrily and shoved it in her mouth. They both sat mute, taking in everything, and both afraid of saying anything more in case her anger got worse. Which was hard to imagine it could but they weren't going to try and see if it did.

"Do you both understand?" Juno flashed a glare, that could easily freeze one's soul, with the cigarette hanging in her mouth.  _If intimidation was a skill, she had mastered it._

"Yes." Lydia replied sadly as BJ nodded profusely. Juno lit up and took a moment to take a long drag. She seemed to stare with frustration at something out of view past the open door.

Juno blew out smoke then eyed them up.

"We NEED to see and BELIEVE that you are trying to fulfill your obligations. You better have some BIG progress in order to impress them and get them off ALL our backs. I want to see at least ONE of our requirements done this month."

Lydia lifted the contract in her hands and read through again. A pain went through her heart and worry washed over her face.

"I understand." She sadly replied to their caseworker as acquiescence over took her. _This was breaking her heart._

"Good. Now go. I'm sick of seeing you both!" Juno turned her back to them and motioned to the door without giving them another glance.

The long, warped hallway was one that could have easily given a person vertigo but today, it only brought her sadness. Her footsteps echoed through the empty halls as BJ floated along by her side. He could see how torn up she was, but he wasn't sure what to say to make her feel better.

"So, uh, what do you want to do?" He dug in his pockets and traced his fingers over the miscellaneous objects discarded within, some even began to squirm. He made a small game of it as he tried to remember what exactly he had shoved in there earlier.

"I don't know... it's pretty clear they're implying that we should do  _everything_  this year when it comes to the intimacy." Her heart ached to say the truth and that things would be changing very soon.  _She didn't want_ _this_ _. She wanted to be true to Allen and just the thought of doing anything intimate with BJ made her feel ill._

"Right." BJ looked to the checkerboard floor as it silently passed under him.

"Beej, I'm going to think over what we should do next. I'll see you later." She said, deflated, while struggling to try to keep her thoughts from running away. She gave him one last heartbreaking with her glassy eyes. He thought she was about to cry but instead she instantly disappeared.

BJ was left staring at the empty space where she once was. Turning on his heel, he shoved his hands back into his pockets. He was lost in so many different, sporadic thoughts as the hint of a smile began to form on his face.

.

.

Lydia was transported home and into her kitchen. She stared at the sink, holding her breath in fear that if she exhaled, her tears would come to the surface.  _She felt so broken._

"Everything ok?" Allen's voice came from behind her and startled her out of her thoughts with a little yelp.  _At least it distracted her enough to keep herself from crying._

Trying to put on her best convincing smile, she spun to face him.

"Yeah, just part of the whole deal with me being able to visit the Neitherworld. Silly but frustrating legal things. It's not worth talking about." She laughed nervously while still trying to sell it.

"Ok." Allen said leaning on one arm at the table. He smiled that comforting smile, that always made her feel safe.

"How about we order something for dinner?" He asked and it help her feel a normalcy that she was craving so terribly right now. She wandered over and put her hands on the back of her chair.

"Sure! Why don't we get whatever YOU want!" She replied as playfully as she could.  _She wanted HIM to be happy because when he was happy, it made her feel good._

"Indian it is!" He laughed out.

.

.

It wasn't long before Allen stood up from the table and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Ok, the order will be ready soon, so I'll go and pick it up."

"Ok." She smiled with all her heart.  _Here was someone wanting to make HER happy and yet.._.

The door closed gently behind him and she plopped herself forward, face down, on the table.

"UHHHHH, what am I going to doooooo. I can't believe I mislead Allen. Is omitting facts considered lying?"  _She couldn't even stand the thought of lying to him. To Beej, that was no problem. Beej lied all the time! But lying to Allen? He hated dishonesty. She didn't blame him. She felt the same but here she was the hypocrite._

She sat up and pulled her palm along her face in a pathetic attempt to try to clear her mind.

"I just can't avoid this anymore. I can't!"

She needed to get up and move, even if it was just putting their cups in the sink.

She found her eyes glued to the mug she had just set into the stainless steel basin.

"I have to do these things... things that I don't want to do. Things that anyone else would consider cheating but, it's not considered cheating is it? No, it can't be considered that! This is something I HAVE to do and if I do it, follow all their rules, and we can prove that we tried."

Water dripped from the faucet and it captivated her whilst she continued to drift along with her thoughts.

"Beej didn't seem too keen on it either. I know he's prone to jealousy, but I don't think he loves me more than a friend either. At l think? Unless I'm really dense, but he never said anything about it even when I brought it up at the Roadhouse. If he did, he would have said something more then. This must be hard on him too. I want him to be happy and this stupid contract has caused nothing but problems for us." She released a long sigh as she turned around to lean on the sink while she folded her arms.

"If we prove that we tried everything; we could tell them that there's still no romantic love between us... hmmm? Maybe, just maybe, they'll let us get a new contract without requiring marriage to fulfill the contract. Why marriage anyways?! I could keep my life and still have BJ as my best friend! BJ wouldn't have to marry me and I'm sure that would take a load off his mind too!

That seems to be how things work with them. Give and take. Find what the price is and then match it. We'll follow the rules and see what we can do! Surely, they wouldn't  _make us_  marry or break the contract because we don't want a romantic relationship?! That just seems silly! There has to be an alternative."

She finally could let herself smile.

Her eyes fell lovingly to Allen's chair as a sadness spread through her heart. "I just wish I could tell him. This just feels...  _ **wrong**_."


	22. Happy Trails

**Chapter 22**

**Happy Trails**

.

.

.

" _I spent the next week trying to work up my courage to meet BJ so that we could attempt some of the things that I had to do on the list. I felt like I couldn't focus on anything for fear of letting my thoughts obsess on my obligations. Finally, BJ and I planned a day where we were going to attempt some of the list."_

.

.

Lydia grabbed her camera from the closet, when Allen, who was reading on the bed, stopped and lowered his favorite book to watch her.

"Are you going somewhere?" He set his book gently down on the bed as he asked. He was confused as to what was going on.

She turned around and smiled to him. "Yeah, BJ and I were going to go to Scare-izona for the day, so I can take some more photos for my portfolio. I'll probably be really late so please don't wait up for me. I know how you work pretty early tomorrow morning." She was trying her best not to act nervous, but her stomach had been tight all day.

Allen sat up, fully concerned. "Did you forget that we were going to go out to dinner tonight?"

"What? We were?" She looked surprised _. She didn't remember saying that. When did she say that? All of her days were blurring together anymore._

"Yes, and you were the one who said we should." He watched her still concerned.  _Was she feeling well? She had been so off lately._

"I'm so sorry. I have so much on my mind and I have been so forgetful. I promise to make it up to you." She kissed his cheek and hoped that he'd understand.

"Lydia, that WAS why we were going to dinner _." How could she forget that? She was the one who insisted and promised to make it up to him._  

His frustration was starting to get the better of him and he was shocked that he had raised his voice to her.

She stopped everything she was doing and put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh gods. I'm sorry. I can cancel! We can go out! Please don't mad at me." Part of her hoped he'd ask her to stay. She wanted nothing more than to be with Allen tonight.

"No, it's ok. We both have so much on our plates. So, I know how it can be." He stood sighing.

His guilt was getting to him and he felt terrible for raising his voice to her.  _She had to be so stressed. He had never seen her this frantic over every little thing._

He pulled her into an embrace. "Have fun. I can't wait to see the photos."  _She needed little outings like this to destress, so he could understand. He really wish he had something like that other than his books._

She sympathetically smiled to him and hoped he would still tell her to stay. "Thank you."

.

.

Lydia stood outside of the Roadhouse with her nerves threatening to tear her apart. Forcing herself forward, she robotically went in and found BJ on the couch. He stood up right away and smiled to her like it was just another day.

"Hey! You ready to go?" He beamed.

"Uh, let's try to get this over with as quickly as possible." She nervously smiled.  _She didn't want to think about any of it at all._

"I thought you liked Scare-izona?" He looks surprised.

"Not that! You know what I mean!" She began to shake.  _How could he use levity at a time like this? Couldn't he understand how serious this was?_

He walked over slowly and hugged her. He tried to reassure her in his most comforting voice. "Hey now, you don't have to do any of this today. We can just have a relaxing day in the Old West while you take your pictures."

She felt herself relax a little and smiled.

"Ok." She just wanted nothing more than to relax and then later, show Allen the pictures of the Old West. He had never seen it, of course, and describing it didn't do it justice.

.

.

Beetlejuice gave her the grand 'ol tour of the West again as she took her time to snap as many pictures as she could. She already felt lighter and their day was full of laughter and fun. This was just what the doctor ordered.

The dust was being kicked up as the sun began to set in the west, treating them to a glorious sunset.

Beetlejuice comfortably put his arm over Lydia, as they rested against a long hitching post, taking in all of the beauty of the scenery around them.

She knew that she could finally look at him with a genuine smile without worry eating her up anymore. She absolutely loved that he could smile at her so carefree too _. She finally felt good_.  _Her nerves were now calm and there was nothing twisted about this moment._   _Nothing about their obligations. Just their friendship, like it had always been before. This is what she loved._

"See, hasn't this been a good day?" He smiled to her lovingly.

"Yeah." She continued to smile, feeling silly for being nervous earlier in the day.  _What was she even worried for? This was her best friend and he wouldn't do anything to hurt her or make her do anything she didn't want to do._

"Thank you. You're such an amazing friend" She turned to touch his face, feeling thankful for everything he did.  _It was like Allen said recently_ …  _She was so lucky to have him as a friend._

"Eh, yer the amazin one." He touched her face back and began to lean forward closing his eyes.

Lydia's eyes grew huge as she saw what he was doing.  _What? No, this was such a nice moment and now…_

She stared at his lips puckering forward, towards her face, as her panic began to rise once more.

_She knew exactly what he was doing._   _What do I do?!_

He opened his eyes to look at her and saw the panic painted on her face. He pulled back to give her some space, but she shot herself forward with determination. She took a deep breath and smooshed her lips to his. She was so afraid to breath as he relaxed, happily into her kiss.

She didn't stay on his lips long and she felt a sickening uncomfortable atmosphere around them.

"Well, that's one off the list but I worry that kiss wasn't romantic enough for them." She worried but she prayed it was good enough.

"Don't see many romantic couples kissing like that. So, probably not." He nonchalantly rested his hands behind his head while he smirked.

She sighed feeling defeated and looked at him in disbelief. "I still can't believe you did everything I asked."

He rocked back and forth as he gave her a toothy grin. "Yup. Brushed my teeth, combed my hair, clean clothes, and showered."

"At least it made kissing you easier." She groaned softly.  _Ugh, if only he didn't do those things. Then she wouldn't have to try more of the list._

__

"If ya call that a kiss." He pointed out with a wink, feeling slick.

She leaned back on the hitching post behind her and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Ya wanna try again?" He asked grabbing her hand to hold it.

She just couldn't look at him.  _This was too much already._

"It's too embarrassing to do  _that_  in public and... I don't want to try anything at the Roadhouse. I'd die if Jacques or Ginger saw us. I just don't know what to do Beej!"  _She just didn't want to do it at all. She couldn't bear the thought of anyone seeing them kissing when she couldn't even picture herself doing it in the first place!_

BJ surveyed their surrounding and something caught his eye.

"Well, what if wasn't at the Roadhouse. What if we went there?" He pointed to a building nearby.

Lydia lifted her head and used her eyes to follow to where he was pointing.

"A hotel?"  _Oh gods! Does that mean he's thinking... No, please no!_

She turned to look at him as worry began to cannibalize her.

He pushed his hands forward and gestured to calm her.

"Now, now, ya don't have ta do anythin'. Just figured we could have some privacy this way."

She looked to the ground to think it over.

"I suppose you're right."  _At least this way no one would see them kissing. Besides, he said we didn't have to do anything. So, it's just kissing. He's been so supportive and for that she was thankful. So why should she worry right?_

.

.

The hotel room was small, with creaky wood floors, grayed and faded wood paneling, with a single lit candle sconce that was mounted on the wall. It hung comfortably above the dusty queen-sized bed that rested on a basic black metal frame. Two rickety looking windows faced the main street below, and let in the tawny glow of the sunset, but the light was fading fast.

Lydia sat nervously on the bed next to Beetlejuice. She had been struggling to even look at him and vowed that she'd find the strength to try kissing again by the time the sun set. But, the sun had set almost a half hour ago and she was now working to force her resolve to follow through.

Her dry mouth forced her to swallow and she used that as a cue to speak up.

"Uh, let's try this again."

She leaned forward to kiss like she had before but instead, BJ quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Her eyelids burst wide open as a muffled cry escaped from the surprise. She had to force them shut as she tried her best to kiss him back, but he was kissing her so passionately, while she was struggling to figure out where to even put her hands. Finally, she settled on wrapping her arms around him for better balance.  _She didn't want to fall and make things_ _more_ _awkward._

He pulled away and had a lascivious smile before he dove in for another kiss. She tried to prepare herself, but her body naturally tensed up. His tongue snaked its way into her mouth and she tried her best to keep up with him.  _It felt too fast._

He wrapped his arm around her again but this time he put his weight on her, to gently push her back down on the bed, while his other free hand began to slowly play with her breast.

She instantly opened her eyes at the touch. She felt her body naturally stiffen in fear of what was happening.

"What, what are you doing?!" She demanded and tried to sit up, but he gently held her in place as he kissed along her neck.

"Just, makin' sure we follow the list. Remember? It's nothin' more."

She turned her worried gaze to the ceiling.  _He wasn't wrong, but she didn't like this. She didn't want his touch like this. This wasn't his to claim. She was so torn._  Her mind couldn't even make a single decision about  _anything_ , so instead she found herself staring at a spot on the ceiling.  _It was the only thing she could focus on._

"If ya don't want it, just say so." He said softly as he began to take off her shirt.

She couldn't say anything as a reply. Instead, she closed her eyes as a couple tears escaped away, like she wished she could do too.

Beetlejuice sat up to admire the view below him, but his heart dropped when he saw tears streaking down her cheeks. Reaching overly gently he wiped her tears away.

"Lyds…"

Finally, she was able to speak, but her lip was trembling uncontrollably. "Just give me a moment, turn around... I'll undress myself."

.

.

She held the dusty old blankets over her naked body. She felt completely exposed even though she was fully covered. She was so nervous. She couldn't get rid of this heavy black tar that seemed to be growing inside of her.

She struggled internally for a very long time while Beetlejuice patiently waited in the bed next to her. She risked a quick glance but had to look away.  _He was so calm! How could he be calm? Did he actually want this? She sure as hell didn't! Oh gods… save me. Save me! I can't let this go on longer. I have to do something! Come on Lydia. Be brave. Do this for him. It's only to save him. It's nothing more._

Her hands shook when she let her trembling voice free. "ok...kiss me."

He didn't hesitate as he slowly moved forward, cupped her cheek, and slipped into a deep and gentle kiss. She pulled her face away, she needed to breathe, she felt so claustrophobic right now. Instead, he began to concentrate on kissing her neck. Each kiss felt so foreign and cold. She closed her eyes and tried to picture Allen kissing her instead, hoping that would help, but it was too different from his soft and warm lips.  _Those lips she missed so badly right now._  She was suddenly washed over with an unimaginable guilt and she wanted to run away. The guilt physically hurt her, and she needed to verbally clarify some things for both of them.

"This, this isn't cheating. I really love him Beej. This isn't cheating... we are just doing what we are obligated to do." She forced the words out. She needed him to understand  _what this was_. She didn't want anything to misconstrued at all.  _She loved Allen. She loved Allen with every piece of her being. She wasn't cheating if her heart was true. She_ _had_ _to do this. This_ _wasn't_ _cheating._

"Yeah." BJ blew it off as he continued kissing his way down her neck and began heading towards her chest.

She leaned back slowly, still holding the blanket up to cover her body, until she was lying flat on the bed while BJ sat up giving her space.  _The bed felt so cold. Everything felt so cold. She wanted warmth and comfort, but she wasn't finding any here. Still, she had to do this. She needed this to be over with, so she could go home and get warm._

She closed her eyes again and took a deep breath.

"Just... just do it." She said quietly as she lowered the blanket, finally exposing her breasts to him.

BJ's smile broadened as he was now able to see them up close and personal.  _He had always wondered what she felt like and now, it was his for the taking._

__

Under the blankets, he held himself over her, and admired everything in that moment.  _Seeing her below him like this felt so right. He knew that things were about to change, and he was_ _more than_ _fine with it._

"Ok babes, I'm about to blow yer mind." He chuckled as he moved forward and pressed himself against her warm folds that guarded her entrance.

She closed her eyes tighter and tucked her head down in response and braced herself.  _She was so scared!_   _She wanted to go home. She didn't want this. She wanted only one person like this. She was about to allow something horrible to happen. But, she_ _had to_ _and she_ _hated that_ _._

Her eyes shot open as a moan she wasn't expecting exploded from her throat. She stared at his cocky grin, while trying to figure out what the hell was going on.  _This didn't make sense! What just happened?!_  It was like there was a detonation of color behind her eyelids as a rush of adrenaline shot through her body.

"Liked that didja? All I did was barely enter ya." He smirked.

"Ya ready for more?" He leaned closer to her face waiting for her reply.

_NO! NO! NO! Please no! I hate that I have to do this! I need to get this over with! I want this to be over!_  
"o, ok." She squeaked out.  _What the hell was going? She didn't like this! She was so scared, she had no control over her body._

He pushed forward again as her body had now completely consumed his cold cock, and she let out another loud moan.  _Oh gods! Not again! This felt so wrong. He felt so foreign! He was so cold inside of her._ _ **She**_ _didn't like this but her body…_

"What the hell?!" She clawed his back, confused and as immense pleasure pulsated through her from where he was inside. She could now see colored waves of energy begin to rise off him and it was the same thing she saw behind her eyes a moment ago. Every little move and twitch had become orgasmic, and she had no idea how to process anything _. She was so incredibly scared and feeling good._

He continued the rhythmic movement, while laughing softly to himself.  _Her confusion was too cute but he figured he might as well let her know the inside joke._   _Pfft… inside! He was too funny for his own good._

"Well, when it comes to me, it ain't just my physical appeal, babes. My magic, it can, ya know, intensify certain things if ya know what I mean?" Energy continued to flow out of him like steam as little sparks, of what looked like electricity, shot out of anything that angled on him.

She was lost in the feeling and panting hard to catch her breath as he continued to slowly work in and out of her. It was like she was drowning in the heavy energy.  _She had no control!_   _She felt like she couldn't breathe, or think, or do anything except... OH GODS!_

A shrill scream filled the room as an incredibly intense orgasm shocked her entire body and a sudden gush of warmth splashed onto both of them. She quickly hid her face away with her hands. She knew what had happened and she was filled with intense shame.  _This was something she only shared with Allen. She never thought it could happen with anyone else. She wanted to at least keep_ _that_ _special thing just for him. Oh, her traitorous body._

"Oh yeaaahhhh. There ya go. So, why don't I get serious..." A snarky smile spread on his face and he was quite pleased with himself that he got her to squirt.  _Didn't know she could even do that!_

He pushed forth more energy and it began to radiate and grow, filling the room with a consuming heaviness, and yet his hair began to defy gravity.

"Wha?" She mumbled, lowered her hands, and tried to make sense of the energy that was soaking into her body.  _What...what was he doing to her? This was too much! This wasn't natural. This wasn't her at all!_

He didn't hold back his magic or his actions as he began to roughly pound both into her. Undulating deep and hard, he pushed the limits in her body as he slapped loudly against her skin. The bed loudly rhythmically hammered against the wall, loudly resonating throughout the whole hotel, as her body was nudged closer and closer to the headboard as he slammed into her.

Each forceful thrust provoked orgasm after maddening orgasm until she felt like she had finally lost her all of her senses. Her throat was sore, but she couldn't stop the animalistic noises that were coming out of her as his energy wrapped around every part of her.

Only then, did he finally have his release and came hard, his head of his cock pinned her down as it spasmed, filling her until it had nothing more to give.

It had been too much for her to handle, and by the time he pulled back, she was passed out cold.

.

.

The completely dark room greeted her eyes by the time they slowly blinked awake. Sitting up, she was filled with an incredible confusion and bone-chilling cold that she couldn't shake. She tried to make sense of the blur around her, but her brain lacked any cognizance. So, she waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness in the hopes that it would help bring her senses back. She felt like she was hung over.

_Where am I?_

Her eyes slowly brought everything into focus and she could now discern her surroundings. She discovered one reason why she was so cold. She was naked.  _Did she drink and have too much? She didn't remember drinking anything at all. This bed didn't look like hers and wait… that's not Allen asleep next to her. That's_ _NOT_ _Allen! That's Beetlejuice! A naked Beetlejuice! A naked Beetlejuice in bed with a naked her?! What the…_

_WHAT THE FUCK!?_

Horror slammed into her as she jumped out of the bed. She felt like she couldn't dress fast enough, and everything in her wanted to run away screaming.  _Where were the rest of her clothes?!_   _Fuck. Fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck!_

She didn't care anymore and started haphazardly grabbing the rest of her stuff to get out of there. Her eyes kept a careful watch on Beetlejuice _. Don't wake him. I need to get out of here as fast as… DAMMIT!_

His eyes were now open and were lazily watching her. Their eyes met, and hers locked with his and her whole body froze, like she had just seen a cobra rear its head up and was getting ready to strike. She felt like he was the one who had made her freeze but she knew better right now.

"Hey, what are ya doin?" He sat up, still watching, and that broke the spell and she continued to frantically picking up her things.

"I, uh, gotta go. I need to get home." Her face blushed as shame filled her soul to its very deepest depths. She didn't wait for his answer, or even bothered putting on any more clothes before she dashed out the door in a full retreat.

.

.

Lydia appeared in her bathroom, and after peeking into the bedroom to make sure that Allen was asleep, she quickly shut the door. She struggled to breath as she began to hyperventilate but she had to keep moving. Adrenaline coursed through her, but it wasn't her friend. There was an earthquake under her skin and she could barely function. With wobbly legs, she made it to the shower and turned the handle. The sound of the water was all she could focus on. She couldn't think straight anymore but she had to focus.  _All she wanted was to take a shower. THEN she could think. Right?_

She slid into the shower, as best she could, she sat on the bottom of the tub and let the water rain down on her. She sat unable to move for the longest time. All she could do was numbly embrace her legs to her chest, stare at the drain that reflected a distorted version of herself, as the water soaked her from above.  _This wasn't reality. This couldn't be. Nothing felt right. She felt so sick. No… no… Oh gods no. She was disgusting. What did she do?! Why did she_ _have to_ _do_ _ **that**_ _?_ _ **That**_ _was just cruel! Why would they write_ _ **that**_ _into the contract?! Nothing made sense. She couldn't imagine losing Beetlejuice, but she hated_ _ **THAT**_ _and_ _ **that happened**_ _. Especially doing_ _ **that**_ _with Beetlejuice! So disgusting! Oh gods. So disgusting!_ _ **That**_ _was so disgusting!_

Covering herself with soap she scrubbed with a frenzied purpose to clean the day away. She wanted to feel like it never happened. She wanted no trace left of anything of her day with him. Stifled sobs assisted the tears that fell down her face, but she was so scared of waking up Allen.

_If he woke right now, he'd sense what had happened. If he knew what she had done…_   _Oh Gods, she loved Allen so much! He was so good to her! If only she could have told him from the beginning! THOSE DAMN RULES! Why, oh why was she forced to do_ _ **that**_ _!?_

She could barely breathe as a long hollow sound expressed her pain as it exhaled into the small bathroom.

"Oh gods, what did I do?" She cried as softly as she could into the shower's stream and her face burned red-hot, but it wasn't from the hot water.

The guilt was overwhelming, but she had to try to find some way to live with it.

"It's ok Lydia. It was a one-time thing." She tried to reason with herself, but nothing made sense.  _She wasn't cheating, remember, so why did she feel so terrible? She would have told him if she was allowed. There was no way she'd willingly go behind his back, but she had been forced to keep this from him. She wanted to tell him. She wanted to confess everything, but she couldn't damn her best friend._

"I didn't enjoy it. There's no way I could enjoy that with anyone else besides Allen. It didn't feel good when he... when he..." She began to feel a blush form as slow warmth grew from deep inside, spreading quickly through her body, and totally engulfing her in a rush of heat.

She felt like she had just been jolted with a thousand volts of electricity and her body exploded with an incredibly intense orgasm. When she could finally open her eyes, she found herself laying on the bottom of the tub, as lukewarm water speckled upon her. She could barely raise her hand but when she did she witnessed sparks coming out of the tips of her fingers. Her body felt so weak as more spasms began to pulse through her body… but then her body began to demand more. She felt hungry with lust and was possessed with a need like she was a succubus. It filled her with newfound energy and her mouth watered with anticipation.

Lydia jumped out of the tub, soaking the floor with soap and water in every hurried step. The door pushed open abruptly as she rushed into the next room like a feral beast where Allen soundly slept. She felt like a predator looking for her prey. Without warning, the petite and very wet woman pounced on the sleeping form, jerking him awake as she ripped off the covers.

"Lydia?" Was all he could say before she began to kiss him fervently. The rush was running through her, pushing her, and making her go further and further into the sexual abyss until she lost herself.

She was already panting heavily when she finally freed him from their kiss.

"More." Was all she could pant out as the magic radiated off her. Allen could feel the desirous energy as he couldn't help soaking it up like he was a sponge. He knew exactly what she wanted as she laid back onto the bed, welcoming him in. Visions of what she wanted him to do filled his head and he wasted no time to fulfill her request.

The sex was primal yet passionate. It was as if they were discovering their bodies all over again. Lydia poured out all of her frustrations, desires, lust, anger, and love into every action. She let it all out and freed herself of this energy and pain. She felt safe once again. She could trust him. The worlds outside didn't matter right now. What mattered was  _ **this**_. If she had  _ **this**_ , then she could tackle any problem without having to worry.

When all was said and done, Allen had her encapsulated into a contented cuddle. A large satisfied smile was fastened securely on both of their faces.

"I have no clue what  _ **that**_ was, but I liked it. THAT was amazing mijn liefste." He nuzzled by her ear and was filled with so much love for her. He wished that he could share his empathy with her right now, so she could fully understand the depths of his love.

Lydia launched open her eyes and was immediately consumed with the feeling that she was the most horrible person in all of history.


	23. Precious and Fragile Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a bunch of illustrations for this one. Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
**Chapter 23**

**Precious and Fragile Things**

 

 

 

Staring at nothing had become a great past time for Lydia as it gave her the opportunity to not think of  _anything_. That and sleep had become her closest, time consuming friend _. Oh yes, avoidance, you plucky devil, she certainly needed to do that._

All in all, she was empty and felt nothing anymore... except when her guilt became a fountain of sorrow that she had to hide away from an empathic partner.  _Seriously, do you know how hard that is? Hiding thoughts in thoughts, so not an air of it could be sniffed out by his keen senses._

Today, after all the necessary evil obligations of living through a full day of being student at college had been checked off; she made her way to her side of the bed and let the heavy weight of life out with a sigh. She just wanted to fall asleep as her thoughts became insistent on torturing her and her guilt voraciously and gluttonously feasted upon her very being.

"I'm home!" Allen cheerfully opened the door to the apartment, filled with an intense relief that he was finally home from work. Sure, he had been enjoying his job at The Coffee House but between college, his hours, and working with the public, it could be very draining in every aspect. (Especially for an empathic.) There was no reply to his declaration and she was obviously not in the main room of the apartment.  _He was so looking forward to spending time with her too._

Unfortunately, he knew exactly where he'd find her, as she had been there for the past few weeks. Sure enough, he had found her on the bed but today felt different. A stifling air surrounded her, and he could have easily visualized a black vapor rising off her body like mist on a lake in the early morning hours.

She hadn't been well, and he wasn't sure what he could do since she wouldn't share anything with him. His heart hurt for her and he would have given anything to ease the load.

 _As Oma would say_ : " _Gemeene plaag rust wel_."  _Any problem shared is a problem halved._

Sitting on the bed he scooted close to her and gently set his hand on her shoulder. She was facing away from him, but he knew that she was awake.  _He had to try to reach her tonight, even if it meant pushing her limits. This couldn't go on for much longer._

"Did you want to talk?" He asked quietly.

She didn't answer him right away, but she took a deep breath to find courage.

He was patient and believed in her. She had never ignored him and so he just listened to the quietness of the apartment, while the contrasting sounds of life echoed from the other apartments and outside.

"Not really. I'm just stressed out." She finally said with another deep breath.  _Why did words hurt to say sometimes?_

"I'm sorry. I know you've been having a hard time. I'm sure some may be from your classes that you've been struggling with, but surely that can't be the only reason. I can always try to help in any way. Please let me know what I can do to help you." He lay back on his pillow and tried his best to comfort her or at least help her find an opening, so she could share what she had been carrying for far too long.  _Please tell me Lydia. I can't do anything if you don't tell me._

"thank you." She closed her eyes.

 _There was no way she could tell him the truth right now._  She was certain it would kill him to hear what she had done. She needed time to deal with her own feelings first. If only she could have explained the contract and situation to him from the beginning. She knew he would have understood and even given his blessing but instead she was  **forced**  to do that vile thing behind his back.

 _Oh, happy dagger, this is thy sheath!_ In her mind, she had stabbed herself a hundred times for what she had done.  _She wanted to confess everything and relieve this pain! She wanted to fix everything. He was the most precious person in her heart and he was too good for this cruel world._

"Maybe you just need a break. You're always so busy and I know you haven't gone to see BJ in a while. What has it been, almost two months? Why don't you go visit him and go someplace fun?" He cuddled up behind her.

Her eyes flew open wide. She tried her best not to tense up her body.  _Allen certainly would have noticed that right away._  It took everything in her to attempt to sound normal.

"He, uh, has been too busy."  _Oh please, please, don't let him sense my true feelings_.

"With what? From everything that you have ever told me, I've never heard anything about him having much going on. I suppose there was that time he had that big scam for a while... what was it with again? OH yes, tires." Allen couldn't help but laugh.

"he he he... yeah." Lydia forced herself to laugh out _. Oh Fates, in thy fickle nature, please don't let him be suspicious!_

Allen sat up and kissed her cheek.

"Well, I need to get some food in me. Are you hungry?" He knew pressing her any further right now, would only drive her away. He needed to pace himself. Another one of Oma's sayings repeated in his head.  _"Alles kompt op zijn tijd."_ _Patience truly is the remedy to every sorrow._

"Not really." She replied and felt a little relief that he was letting her be.

But before Allen stepped out of the room he stopped and turned to her. He decided to make a spur of the moment decision. He honestly couldn't hold his tongue any longer about something that had been on his mind.

"Hey, I know it's something about Beetlejuice that has been bothering you. I don't know what happened, but you can't let things be like this. You can tell me, you know, if things are too hard on your own.

I didn't try to sense any further than that, and risk having you upset at me too, but you really should try to fix things. I know how you couldn't be happy without your best friend, and we both know he won't be the first to apologize."  _Now that he had said that, he felt a little better and hoped it would help. He decided that tonight was a good night for pasta._   _She always did enjoy that._

Lydia sat up in bed and looked to the now empty doorway.

"If you only knew, you wouldn't be saying that." She mumbled under her breath and flopped back dramatically.

 _Torture! Deep horrid torture! Why must he bring_   _ **that up**  _ _and_   _ **sense that**  _ _but not something more? How cruel this was. She was tired. SO TIRED! What was she going to do?_

It wasn't just physical but everything in her was tired. She had to do something to try to turn this around and try to improve her life.  _She couldn't let this consume her._

 _She'd just avoid BJ until she could actually think straight, while focusing on things that brought her joy and happiness. Then she would be able to talk to him with a_   _ **clear head.**_

_She needed to do things that made her feel like she could live with herself. Things to make up for what she had done to Allen. Even if Allen didn't know it was for that reason._

_First, baby steps. Let's at least look less like the walking dead and hope she could feel better about herself physically._

She entered the bathroom and grabbed her brush that she had neglected for the past couple of days. Throwing it up in a bun had been the easy "fix" on most days, but brushing it was the real fix it needed.

 _Now to untangle her mane that took a life of its own._   _Sometimes, mostly times like this, she contemplated chopping it short again, but she couldn't help but feel she'd look childish._

 _Ew, she did not want to look at herself in the mirror_. She knew she wasn't a pretty sight right now, but she had to see what she was doing. She readied herself for an epic battle and turned to face the mirror.

Her brush clattered to the hard tile and the sound echoed loudly in the small bathroom.

"Uh, hey babes! Just checkin' to see how ya doin'." BJ sheepishly waved to her.

_No, just no. NO NO NO! She was NOT having this right now! The nerve of this asshole to show up._

She briskly stepped back to walk out of the room but then BJ's voice called out to her in the most desperate way that she had heard in a very long time. His voice echoed back memories of him begging her for help when he was almost eaten by a sandworm. It reverberated a plea of life and death.

"WAIT! We need to talk!" He even sounded like he was going to cry, and her feet were cemented in place. She didn't want to stop but still they did it of her own free will.  _Why was she so weak?_

She didn't look in the mirror.  _Oh no, she just couldn't look at him right now. He was a reminder of the things she wanted to forget. Things she needed to sort in her head first. Still... she was his friend. She still wanted to help. UGH! Stupid softy Lydia. She was probably going to regret this._

"I'll be right back."

Allen had just put a large pot on the on the stove when Lydia poked her head around to corner to speak to him.

"Uh, Allen, I think you're right. I'm going to go talk with him now." She tried to hide her fear, but she knew this was probably the best thing she should do.

"Good luck." Allen smiled lovingly to her.

Her head disappeared quickly, and it made him happy to hear that she was going to try to fix things. He knew she'd eventually do the right thing. He was really hoping for the best for them.

.

.

Beetlejuice tapped his hand nervously on his bedside table. He wasn't sure what to expect.

_Would she yell at him? Would she even come? If she did, was she going to tell him that everything was over and end the contract right there and then?_

_Two months of silence was killing him, and he was stuck in a loop, from running every imaginable scenario through his head. Nope, that certainly didn't help matters. Cutting him off like that didn't do them any favors. If she didn't come, then he would have to do something drastic that she wouldn't like…_

The portal door appeared in his room and he immediately whirled around to attention. As Lydia slowly stepped out, the first thing he noticed was that she absolutely would not look at him. He gulped down the knot in his throat.

"Heeeyyyyy!" He smiled as best he could in the hopes that everything would feel normal.

"Hi. Well, what was it?" She said curtly folding her arms, still looking away from him. She huffed and leaned against the wall for support while looking out his window to have some point of interest.

"Oh, just wanted to see if you were ok." He rubbed his arm nervously.  _Sheesh, this is not going to be easy. She was as abrasive as a steel wool right now._

"Yeah, just peachy." She snapped.  _Really? How do you think I am, you numbskull_!?

"You don't look it." He said, yet oddly no pun showed up, and even he was surprised at that.

She tapped her foot for a moment and then whipped to face him.

"Actually,  **NO**. You know what?  **I'M NOT**! This guilt is eating me up. I can't deal with this and what we did. He  _deserves_  to know the truth! No one deserves this, especially him! I  **want** to tell him! Every day, every second, every moment I'm around him, I want to tell him! I have nightmares every night because of it!

If I could just talk to him and let him know, then it'd be fine, because I know he would understand!  **BUT NO, I FUCKING CANT**! This damn contract keeps me from uttering a word!" She had tears forming in her eyes and her hands flailed until they slammed by her side.

He listened and worried about what would happen if he was to say anything right now _. Still, that was the first time he heard her cuss like that… and he had to say that he liked it! He really felt like congratulating her. Er, focus, yeah… keep a straight face, pretend to care about her relationship. Nod, and keep that concerned look on. Yup. This was trying his patience._

"I didn't feel anything for you when we... when we..." She couldn't finish the sentence. The words felt vile as they stayed in the back of her throat. She wanted to throw up even thinking about it.

"...had some pretty amazing sex?" BJ decided to risk finishing her sentence.  _It wasn't a lie._

She glared daggers at him and Beetlejuice was glad that she didn't have any of his magic,  _lest it could be painful._

He was now tired of this game and decided that he was just going to do what he did best...  _See how far he could take things and get away with it._

"Seems to me, you certainly felt something... what was that  _20 orgasms_? Oh, well, I lost count after that." He walked past her sending her a grin. Her eyes watched him with pure disgust. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she was when her eyes darkened like that.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded.  _He HAD to have done something to her. There is NO WAY that her body would have normally reacted like that._

"I didn't do anything to you." He put one hand up on the wall and leaned on it. He was good at this nonchalant game. He knew exactly how to get under her skin.  _Pfft… and recently literally too!_

"Yes, yes you did! I saw it! I felt it! Those sparks!? That electricity!?" She yelled. She wanted to rip his head off _._ _THIS COCKY PRICK WAS STILL SMILING AT HER_ _!_  Her blood wasn't just boiling, it was a pot that had been left on the stove too long and the metal had begun to melt!

"OOoooooh that..." He feigned, completely unfazed by her outburst, like he finally got what she was inferring.

"I didn't  _DO_  that to you, that's just  _all_ me. All  _part of the package_. It's my magic babes. It naturally happens whenever I do anything like that. Ya know, I've never had complaints before. Now, don't tell me you are complaining about how it felt?" He eyed her up carefully.

 _So, babes, ball is in your court. You gonna lie to me?_   _Oooh, if she did, he_ _ **had**_ _her. He had dealt with too many of these self-righteous bozos with an all too flexible hubris to have any patience left, even if it was her. Was she going to act like them? Claim innocence when she knew better?_  He was ready to see any true colors that she may have hidden from him. If she dared to lie to him, he would not be holding back, and would be sure to control the situation with some severe repercussions. He cracked his knuckle with his thumb and waited to see what unfolded.

She stopped, her head dropped forward, while her arms swung down defeated and he watched her with a critical eye.

"no." She sighed quietly.

"Beetlejuice..." Her voice became a little louder, but it still didn't carry its regular cadence.

BJ listened carefully but reserved judgement until she gave her final say.

"I'm your friend and nothing more. JUST your friend. It doesn't matter how it felt. It doesn't change the fact that I  **can't**  look at you like that.

I didn't  **like it**  even if… even if it felt good.

I don't like being forced to do this. I didn't  _wan_ t to do this. I didn't make those terms, but I couldn't turn down the only option to make things work for us. I'm doing what I'm obligated to do. Doing what I promised to you. I'm doing this, so we can stay friends. So, you don't die. So, you can be free!  **I'm doing all that I** **can** **for you**." Lifting her arms, she pulled herself into a hug. She needed to talk to him about her feelings, but things had spiraled out of control.

"I'm giving so much up for you but you don't seem to appreciate that!  **I love him**. Can't I have this  **one thing**  in my life that truly makes me happy? I can't lose him! I really love him Beetlejuice! That's why I'm trying so hard for both of you." She could feel her body begin to shake again but she had to continue, and she was thankful Beetlejuice was still listening.

"When it happened… at the hotel… it went  **so fast**  and I couldn't think straight. I thought we were just going to try  **one thing**  on the list. I wanted us to take our time, so I could try my best to be honest with both of you at each stage. It would have given me time to work things out.

But, it didn't happen like that.

I thought it was going to be just kissing… Oh gods… things happened so fast.  **So fast**!  **Too fast**! I only let you have my body… because I felt I had to, to prove that I'm doing  **everything**  I can for you. I knew it had to eventually happen and I hastily decided to get that out of the way! This is so hard on me. I'm so glad it's over and I don't have to do it again, but can't you see I hate this?! Can't you see what it did to me?" Her heart was hurting beyond belief and she was hoping that he'd understand.  _She wanted that point to reach him. She was tired of everything. She didn't want to fight anymore. She missed their friendship._

BJ stood up straight, then walked over to her, with his mind made up.

"Got it." He stood before her, as his eyes expressed his worry _. He was weak to her and he cursed that aspect about himself._   _How could she be so pure and get under his skin like this_?  _Was she even real? How did she even get him to sympathize for her feelings about the imposter right now?_

She looked at him hopeful, as tears began to fall from her eyes and her body continued to shake.  _She was breaking apart!_   _She couldn't handle this emotional yo-yo anymore._   _Stop this pain. Please, save me Beetlejuice! Stop this madness! She couldn't do this anymore!_

"Hey. Shhh... shhh." He pulled her into a hug and began to pet her hair.

"You didn't do anything wrong. You were just following orders. Ok? Don't worry, yer not cheating on him. It's like you said, he'd understand if ya could just tell him." He pushed her back to look at her face. Her sad eyes met his and he felt his own heart flip.  _Damn her sometimes…Damn himself._

"You really feel like that?" He words barely had momentum. They were stuck in the black tar pit of pain and guilt that had filled within her.

"Of couuurse! It'll be ok babes. I'll always catch ya if you fall. I ain't blind, ya know." He gave her a reassuring smile _. He hated seeing her in pain. He wanted her to get back to normal as soon as possible. He needed his Lyds._

Taking a step back, he snapped his fingers and made the portal appear.

"Now, why dontcha get on home. You should go have some dinner and have a great night with him. I'll be here when you need me. Ya know I ain't goin' nowhere. So, for now, take care of yerself kid and let him spoil you until you feel better. We'll figure things out together. This will work out, so don't you worry anymore!" He winked at her playfully as he felt a sense of normality coming back.

"Thank you." She smiled, wiping her tears, and felt the same hint of normality too.

.

.

.

Allen was at the sink, draining the pasta into the colander, when she walked back in and sat down at the table to watch him. He turned to grab something off the counter when he caught her watching him lovingly.

"OH! Hey! Dinner is almost ready. You sure you aren't hungry even just a little bit? I'm using Oma's sauce she canned for us." He hoped she'd have some. He was concerned with how much weight she had been losing and how little she ate in the past two months.

"Ok... maybe a small plate." She traced her finger on the table top.

She watched as Allen visibly filled with joy, as he bounced up and grabbed another plate.

His humming filled the kitchen just as much as the delicious aroma from dinner. She recognized the song he was humming as "Precious" by Depeche Mode and it made her happy. His voice was a comfort as it embraced her in a hug, inside and out. When he turned to grab the pasta fork he quickly glanced at her with a sly smile. When he went back to scooping the pasta, he began to sing the song to her as the special treat.

"Angels with silver wings, shouldn't know suffering. I wish I could take the pain away for you." It was clear he meant every word as he sang out to her. She let out an audible squee that couldn't be contained. She wasn't able to help the joy she felt in hearing his voice and how much love was coming through.

"Did your talk go well? Is everything better?" He glanced over his shoulder to her.

"Yeah, it did. Sorry to worry you." She turned to analyze the wall feeling a little embarrassed.

Her plate was slid gently over to her.

"Here you go." He was in a great mood now, and she could see him practically glow as he took his seat in front of his plate.

The mouth-watering aroma made her stomach rumble in reply. She didn't even realize just how hungry she was.  _When was the last time she ate?_

"Oma always said that good food can help heal hearts and tears." He lifted his fork, his eyes met hers with an air knowing the intricate beauty of the soul.

Her heart began to overflow.  _She didn't deserve this, but she was so thankful._

"I love you!" The words leapt out of her, on their own accord, but she didn't care. It had to be said right then and there.

His fork stopped halfway to his mouth when he gave her his full attention.

"I love you too!" His reply was gentle and clear but there was no mistaking his feelings.

Those breath-taking words, they were food to her heart and soul as they fed her starving spirit.

.

.

.

Beetlejuice had a song in his heart and a skip in his step when he exited the front door of the Roadhouse. Their talk had gone much,  **much**  better than he had expected and for that he was very glad.

Stepping out onto the dusty road he couldn't wipe the grin off his face.  _She was too easy! He could play her like his violin, although she did have this horrible knack for once in a while surprising him with her resourcefulness._

Most of all, he was happy that things between them were on the mend. He would have said anything, promised her anything, and done anything to keep her. Talk was cheap, and it was a good thing because he was almost always broke. Still, it didn't matter if he believed a word of what he said or promised, what truly mattered was that she did.

He knew that he could rest easy in the thought that he was golden in her book. She would do anything for him and that became abundantly clear, especially after their Wild West romp.

He had to admit that this extension on their contract worked completely in his favor and he  **loved**  it. As soon as he read that fantastic list of requirements, he knew he had her. It gave him an "in", in the word  _intimate_ , that otherwise he may not have had a chance with.

He knew it was only a matter of time before the caseworker pressed her to take action and it was a good thing too, because he was pretty tired of waiting and was close to doing something about it. Patience was not his strong suit.

Patience… It grated on his nerves but there was something worse that had been bothering him. He would die again before he ever damn well admitted this to any-soul, living or not, but he actually  **felt BAD**   _for her_ _ **AND**_ _that_   _fucking boy-toy_.

 _YUUUCK! What the hell was that about? Lydia suffering obviously bothered him. He hated seeing her upset. But why did he actually feel…_   _anything like that_   _for the fucker she was fucking?!_

_Maybe it was conditioning? Five years of watchin' his favorite "porn" subjects through the mirror must've done somethin' to his brain. (Which even he was impressed with how over time it was getting damn juicier and juicier.) That or, Lydia must've been rubbing off on him._

__

_Mmm… Lydia. His Lydia_. Sure, there were days that bothered him that they weren't hitched yet, but he hated to admit that  _she was probably right_ , that it wouldn't have ended well.

This time, he wasn't going to make the same mistakes.  _Nope, he wasn't going to hold back on any of his tactics._  He saw how Lydia was struggling and trying to play this game, but he knew all the rules and loopholes from playing it longer than she could even imagine.

 _She was such a novice. Such a generous hearted goodie-goodie. She was too kind, too naïve, too trusting, too selfless for her own good. She_   _really shouldn't_   _trust him, but it made him happy she did. He knew what he_   _ **was**  _ _, and he wouldn't trust_   _ **himself**  _ _if he ever had the chance to again! He especially couldn't trust himself knowing the fact that she had been the only person he had let into his heart in the past few centuries. Like hell he'd tell her any of that! Nope, that would give her ammunition. Too much power over him. He needed to keep her naïve and innocent. He needed to be able to control everything if things were going to..._

There was something about the perverse thrill of corrupting the innocent, but innocence looked too damn fine on her _._

_Know what else was too damn fine?_

_The vision of those trusting, gorgeous tear dabbled doe-eyes staring up at him, as her naked form rested under him, shaking with a nervous anticipation, before he ravaged her and showed her exactly what she had been missing out on._

The imagery sent him into an excited frenzy, and he couldn't hold back, as he jumped up and let out a quick howl to the sky.

She was  **his**. His best friend. His bride-to-be. His freedom. She was his everything and everything in his future rested in her delicate hands. He was never going to give that up, especially now that he had supped upon that deliciously sweet fruit. His meal ticket had turned gourmet, and nothing would keep him from it.

He would do  _anything_  to keep it that way. If he had to be a sneaky son-of-a-bitch to keep her happy and oblivious to any problems, or any facts that were inconvenient to his plans… then so be it. She wouldn't know the difference anyway. He  _was_ _ **that good**_  at what he did.

Floating along down the dry highway, he finally felt like he could breathe easier.  _That was_   _if he could actually breathe for that purpose. Heh._

Things were all going the way he had hoped. Well, for the most part.  _There was_ _no way_ _for her to avoid the contract. He knew she'd selflessly sacrifice herself to him by spreading those deliciously long legs for him. What he didn't expect was for her to actually keep the walking-dildo. He had predicted that she'd break up with him, so she wouldn't "cheat"_.  _Pfft, if you call it cheatin'! Technicalities were a sticky wicket, weren't they?_

A passing thought stumbled in and he shook it off _. If he was in her shoes… he'd probably throw himself off the closest bridge with all this bullshit going on!_

_Thank the gods that the contract had a few fail-safes. She was probably right that that fuckin' fleshy she was fuckin, would have been fine with this. He was just as sappy and accommodating as she was! No way in hell would he ever be like that!_

_Of course, over the years, he'd observe them in incognito, as they interacted together. He had to be incredibly careful and took many precautions, so he would not be found out. He_   _needed_ _to know what made "them" tick. From his "research missions" he got know a lot more than he'd ever let on and from it and he had discovered the keystone._

_He knew the kid had no spine to stand up for himself. He was a pushover and would be one all of his life. He saw how Lydia always got her way with that blob of vanilla._

_What he couldn't figure out was_   _ **why**  _ _he was so nice? No one was that "nice". He knew there were many ways to work this kid into madness. It had been a fantasy of his for the longest time and he_   _really_ _wanted to see the moment he cracked. People like that kid, are almost always the type who end up in eternal servitude. Hehehe… Wouldn't that be the best sort of revenge!? He could taunt him till oblivion!_

It was all a matter of time for things to work out the way he wanted.

His confidence in their future together was unshakeable. He didn't care if it took a day or the next five years.  _Time like that was nothing! That was just a simple sneeze in an all of eternity. She was going to be_ _all his_ _soon enough._

Lydia watched as Allen washed the dishes as her mind replayed the conversation that she had with Beetlejuice earlier. Her heart still hurt, and she began to worry that maybe that BJ didn't really understand or maybe he was just trying to placate her.  _He seemed genuine though, but he's fooled her before. She hated dishonesty… yet…_

Her vision focused on Allen again as he dried his hands and leaned against the sink. He smiled to her before he turned back around to hang up the hand towel.

"Did you want to talk about it?" He asked as he began to put the dishes away.

She felt her heart lurch and she knew she needed to say something. He must have picked up on her energy. She needed to make things right.

_How do I word this? I need to be careful._

"I'll try." Her voice didn't carry any strength, and she could feel the tremors begin to vibrate within her again.

Again, he seemed to sense her energy because he quickly set down the dish he was about to put away, then turned around to face her. His smile wasn't there anymore but he didn't seem upset.

"Uh, can you sit down? It makes me nervous with you standing there." She had to find the right words.  _He needed to know._

"Did you want to sit on the futon instead? Or do you feel we need to sit here?" He motioned to the couch behind her as he pulled out his chair by the table.

She turned to look behind her, but she felt like she would break if she sat too close to him.

"Uh, here is fine."

He sat down quietly and waited for her to speak. She analyzed his soft expression as her thoughts chaotically tried to put things in order. Finally, she took a deep breath.

"Allen… something happened and I'm so ashamed. You know how I have to legally do things in order to keep BJ right? In order to free him because of…" For some reason the word "contract" couldn't be verbalized but she stopped to see if he would say anything.

"Yes, but I don't know of the details. What could you be ashamed of? You can tell me anything. You shouldn't be judged for something you have to legally do there. From what I understand, things work very differently but I honestly don't know a lot." He folded his arms and tried to analyze her words while also going over everything she had ever said about that aspect of the Neitherworld.

"I'm sorry. That's not on purpose." She lowered her head and watched her hands wring in her lap.  _This was so hard, but she had to do what was right_.

"I know you aren't doing it on purpose. It is hard to not know what's going on. What happened? Did you get in a fight with him? These past two months… they've been hard on me too. Not that I'm saying they aren't on you but when you don't talk to me and I see you suffering…" He stopped and hoped she'd be able to fill in the gaps.  _He had held back from pressing her, but it was obvious something big happened. He knew she'd open eventually when she was ready, but it was hard to be patient when he wanted to help her right away_.  _When he saw her in so much pain._

"I'm so sorry! I've wanted to tell you everything about…" once again, she couldn't say contract.. she had to continue. "Things. Things happened fast. I regret. I hate myself. You'll hate me too. I had to…" she tried to finish the sentence, but the words literally didn't come out. She opened her mouth again to try to explain.

"I had to…" Her voice stopped as soon as her confession was about to release itself.  _I had to fuck Beetlejuice! I had to fuck him! It was just sex! It was part of the contract._

 _She could say it in her head just fine, but she couldn't say it out loud._   _OH!_   _She had to word it differently didn't she?_   _She_ _obviously wasn't_ _going to say anything that would break the contract, but she needed to tell Allen what was going on! Why was she being prevented from even doing that? It didn't break the contract! She knew better than that! She had read that damn contract a thousand times!_

"You had to?" He questioned her, but she could hear the confusion in his voice.

Thinking about what happened made it harder, as vivid memories flashed in her brain with perfect clarity, and she couldn't look at him.  _Be strong Lydia. Be strong!_

"I had to…" she continued to try. "I regret it but I had to…"  
She held her breath and worked out different variations to say the same thing but her brain fogged over as she tried to structure a single sentence. Her frustration, her pain, her regret, her anxiety all were coming to the surface with tears that began to form.  _She wasn't going to cry. She needed to do this! He needed to know!_

"I want to tell you! I've wanted to tell you from the start. I want to tell you… I do! I'm trying! I have to be careful. It could accidentally make something happen. I wish you could use your ability to see it but I can't risk what would happen if you saw too much! I'm trying Allen!" She gripped her hands so tightly together that pain had begun to spread in her fingers. She used the pain as something to focus on. Something to keep her going.

She glanced up and saw he was staring at the table with a contemplative but confused expression.  _She was trying so hard._

"I love you! I love you so much, but you have to trust me that what I'm doing isn't anything to do with us. I'm not… I'm not… I can't! Dammit!" Her frustration was beginning to bubble over _. Whatever was halting her words was making this worse. This wasn't fair to him! This wasn't fair to her! She didn't deserve him! She didn't want to lose him. He had to know. No, she couldn't lose him, but he needed to know! She HAD to tell him. She trusted him._

He watched her visually begin to break apart and he began to feel a panic form within. He wasn't sure if he was picking up on her energy or if he was that worried for her. Leaning forward over the table, he shut out as much of his empathy as he possibly could, and he gently touched her arm. He wanted his love to calm her, but he was too afraid to try to send that energy her way, lest his walls would give her own panicked energy an opening to enter. He did not do well with that sort of thing.

"Lydia… Lydia… I love you too. I wholly trust you. Whatever happened, it had to be big, especially if it agitates you this much. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"I HAD TO…" She shot her head up and her tears flew into the air as her mouth became mute. She felt powerless. Her hope of fixing things began to hastily leave. A sense of hopelessness began to fill the void left behind in its wake.

"Just… No! You don't want me for…"  _AUUGH! WHY CAN'T I VERBALIZE THESE THINGS!? What were the parameters for sharing any of this with him? They never defined that! This is driving her insane! Why should he stay with her if this is how things were going to be? If she couldn't share anything. If it had to be done without his consent?! She was disgusting! She hated this! He didn't deserve someone like her. She was now sullied anyways._

_She should have waited. She should have put her foot down and held off. She was weak! She should have tried to figure out how to share this and get his permission first._

She began to pull her hair with anger and frustration. She couldn't sit any longer and bolted up, knocking her chair over in the process and then began to pace _. This felt like a curse! How could she tell him? What would be the magic combination that would allow her to speak? Could she write it?_

Allen quickly stood up and watched her.  _He couldn't get close to her right now. Her energy was so intense. He didn't want to risk letting his walls down, but he wanted to help her._  He saw her stop and look like she may have thought of something and unexpectedly ran out of the room. She rapidly ran back in with her book bag and pull out some paper and a pen.

If she wrote it, it's not verbalizing it…

She slammed the open notebook on the table and began to write.

" _ **Allen, I can't tell you but I'm trying. I had to**_ " Her hand began to shake uncontrollably. Even her hand was prevented her from saying it. She scribbled out the sentence angrily and tried again.

" **I wronged you by "** She couldn't write more of that sentence as her hand shook again but she forced herself to continue to write.

" **I can't say or write how. I'm not being allowed. I'm trying**." She pointed to the paper and hoped it made sense!  _What did she have to do to fix this? Would the curse be reversed if she said it backwards? Would it work, or would he even understand her nonsense? Could she write a bunch of random words and then circle some key words to have him understand it as a sentence? Could she make a crossword puzzle?! She was getting desperate._

She nervously watched him read the paper, but he looked up at her with a questioning expression.

"I really don't understand. I'm sorry." He said calmly.

She let out a frustrated yell and threw the notebook. It hit the fridge and knocked off the magnet that held his works schedule. Everything flitted to the floor with an unsatisfying soft clatter.

Backing up, she lurched forward, screaming, and pulled at her hair again.  _She HATED this!_

A burning pain began to spread within her… she recognized the magical vibration and had a harsh realization.  _What if this was like one of those password protection things? Too many wrong attempts would cause her to be locked out or punished._

She grabbed her chest as the pain spread and tightened its grip. Her heart began to pound fiercely, and she began to fear the worse.  _Was she having a heart attack? Would they really do that to her?!_

Allen ran over and grabbed her.  _Something was seriously wrong! What was going on? What was all of this about?_

"Lydia! What's wrong, tell me!" He had to bend over to try to look at her face. He got on his knees and gently moved some of her hair out of the way. Her normally pale face was nearly a pure sickly white, sweat was beading furiously, and her eyes were wide open with sheer panic.

He lifted her up and ran her to the bed.  _Something was wrong!_

"Lydia! I'm going to call an ambulance." He set her gently on the bed and was about to run to the kitchen, so he could make the phone call, but she gripped his arm tightly and stopped him in his tracks.

"nooo…" she said weakly. "Don't… they can't.. help me. It's… magic."

Allen began to shake with worry.  _He didn't want this and clearly something bad was happening! If this was magical, then something wasn't good. She had to be doing something she shouldn't have. What was she trying to tell him? Nothing made sense!_

Completely defeated, he sat next to her, and even if he still wanted to go and make the call, her hand was glued on his arm with a vice like grip and wouldn't let go.

"Magic?" He blankly stared into the room and repeated her word softly. He was at a total loss. He tried to create a timeline of anything that stood out but there wasn't much to note besides the obvious.

_Something happened between BJ and her, she fell into a depression, she saw him today, fixed things, he thought things were good now, but she wanted to desperately tell him something? What was she trying to say? Nothing was adding up. Was there anything she had said before all of this happened? Nothing came to mind. Nothing._

He turned his attention back to Lydia and watched her carefully.  _Was there anything he could do?_ He tried to remove her hand, but she desperately held on like he was her only link to this world. She felt like she was hurtling towards the vast unknown and staring into the never-ending cosmos.

"Lydia, let me at least get a damp washcloth for you. I need to do something, anything, for you." He pleaded, and she turned her head in his direction. She lessened her grip and he took advantage of the release to stand up.

"I'll be right back. I promise." As soon as he explained his plan, he dashed out of room in a blur.

With great effort, Lydia directed her eyes to the ceiling. She could feel her heart begin to calm but the pain left a dull yet horrible ache that wouldn't go away.  **She hurt.**  She hurt in every way there was to hurt.  _This really was a curse. She was cursed. She was born under the wrong sign. The stars were misaligned. She was bad luck. Most of all, she_ _couldn't_ _do the right thing. She tried. What should she do? What could she do?_

The sound of the bathroom sink running filled her ears, as a sadness that she had never felt before began to occupy a space within her soul. Tears began to fall as something settled uncomfortably in her brain. She didn't want  _that_ …

He returned to his spot by her on the bed and placed the cool washcloth on her forehead. Random strands of hair that had stuck to her cheeks and lips, caught his attention and he carefully put them back in place.  _She was suffering so much. He yearned to ease her burden._

"Whatever it is… you don't have to tell me. Ok? I believe in you. I trust you." He traced the back of his palm on her damp cheek and spring of tears began to trickle down from her eyes. Little sobs, spasmed her body, as his words sunk into the depths of her soul.

"Just leave me." She sniffled as a hue of pink began to burn and fill her cheeks and ears.

"Oh… ok." He straightened, hoping to help but he was still worried out of his brain for her.  _He didn't want to leave her side, but_  s _he probably wanted to have a heavy cry to release her pain. She always liked to be alone to do that._

She began to sob harder when she felt the bed jostle when he finally stood up. She shoved her palms to her eyes and held back a wail that wanted to come out.  _It was so hard!_

He watched her carefully as he went to the closet to grab an over shirt. He watched for any sign that he should stay. He would not leave if there was anything that looked off.

"I'll be back in an hour. I'll be at The Coffee House, so if there's an emergency, you can call there. Mark is working today. He'll make sure I get the phone call." He slipped his arm into one of the sleeves and still couldn't pull his eyes away from her.

"No! You need to leave me! You don't want me! I'm as good as dead to you!" She yelled as she pushed her hands harder against her eyes.

He didn't even finish putting his arm in the other sleeve when he dashed to her side.

"What are you talking about?! I'm not leaving you! I couldn't! I love you!" He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. Her body flopped in his arms as sobs rocked through her from his response. She wrapped her arms around him as her sadness aimlessly struggled to find something to pinpoint. She needed a purpose, but she felt like she was lost in time and space. _Nothing was making sense! He wouldn't leave her without good reason and she couldn't leave him. He would follow her no matter_ _where_ _she'd go and try to fix things._ _Even if she hid away in the Neitherworld, she was certain he'd find a way._   _But_ , why?! S _he wasn't worth it but…_

"I love you toooo." She cried out to the universe and hoped that it would be heard and valued by the "powers that be".  _Unfortunately, the universe is indifferent to your suffering._

"Whatever this is, we will work through this. Ok?! I trust you!" He pulled her tighter, afraid she'd disappear on him or tell him to leave again. Panic was sprouting and wrapping their way around him like vines.  _Why was she punishing him? Why would she say that?! What did he do?_

A familiar voice rose up inside of him, and he fought to turn it away, but it continued to grow louder until it took over.  _She sees you… She knows… She knows who you_ _really are_ _. Why would she want you? So, why hide it anymore? You're nothing but a fake! A bad joke! You're_ _ **not**_ _a good person no matter how much you try to overcompensate. You should have listened to me from the beginning. Stop lying! You know I'm right._

She could barely breath from his crushing embrace, but she couldn't help the welcomed relief that she felt in those words.  _He wants to work through it._   _Could she dare to hope things would work?_

She tried to pull away as her tears transformed into ones of relief, but he didn't move or react.

"Allen?" She tapped his shoulder gently, but he was as still as statue. Something was off. Something was different, and she listened carefully while trying to figure out what exactly it was. It was then that she realized his breath sounded sparse and haggard.

 _You're dirty. You're disgusting. A worthless piece of trash that should have been thrown away from the beginning. We should have died long ago. You're a burden to everyone. It was only a matter of time, so of course, she wouldn't want to be with you. You knew this would happen eventually. You were delusional! It doesn't matter how nice you are to anyone! Just let me take over. You need to be yourself. Your true self. After all… I_   _ **AM**_ _you. I'm the_   _ **only**  _ _ **one**  _ _who will_   _ **always**  _ _be there for you._   _ **I'm the only one who can help you**  _ _._

"Allen? Please, let go. Let me help you." Lydia tapped on him harder and tried to push away with more effort.  _I broke him! It was happening again_.  _Oh gods, how did I help him before?_

"No! NO! You could never help me!" He yelled, releasing her, and lurched forward while grabbed his head. His eyes were wide but there was a darkness surrounding them.

"I'm here. Ok? I'm here for you." Lydia tried to keep her voice calm, but her body was still very weak and shook from the sheer effort of her movements. She wanted to rush to him, and comfort him as he fell hard to his knees but stopped as she remembered not to touch him when he was like this. She just had to use her words and hope he'd hear her.

The room was nothing but a black void. No sound carried in here except the sound of  _ **him**_. In the middle of the darkness, Allen paced like a tiger in a cage as his dark eyes glared at the person down on their knees in front of him. His lip curled, and his face filled with disgust.

_Don't listen to her, only listen to me! She_   _ **lies!**  _ _I've_   _ **seen**  _ _what she's done. You shun your gifts but not me! I always listen. I always see._   _Everyone_ _lies._   _Everyone_ _is wretched._   _ **Everyone!**  _ _There are no angels in this world!_   _Everyone_ _has a motive._   _Everyone_ _uses others to get what they want. There is no such thing as a selfless act! Even_   _ **you**  _ _… you use her to make yourself feel better, so you can try to hide me away. Why do you shut me out? You need to shut_   _ **them**  _ _all out. Close your heart and let me_   _ **help**  _ _you. She's horrible. You should have listened to her._

_Let me out!_

"NO! You lie! I'm not you! I'm not like you! I could never use someone like that!" Allen yelled out to the nothing, but Lydia watched as his eyes followed something in front of him.  _Was he talking about me? Does he know? How much does he know if he does? Is he, is he rejecting me now? He just told me that he wouldn't leave me! I'm so confused! Who is he talking to if it's not me? Wait… what did he say about this once before. It's been so long since then. Think Lydia. You need to remember._

In the blackness, dark-Allen bent forward with an evil smirk to meet his own scared face that looked up at him.  _You're a fool! Nee… ROTZAK! PAARDENLUL! KLEREZOOI! You_ _ **know**_ _what you are! Surely, she sees it too. Heh. No wonder things turned out like this. Can't you see how we're being manipulated? I can see the puppet strings that make us all dance. You're weak._

"Optiefen!  **No!**  You're wrong!" Allen sat up and heatedly shoved his face against his other self's face. Lydia jumped from the fright of hearing Allen's furious words when he shot forward. He seemed so focused.  _How could she get close to him? She had never seen him this angry!_

_Oh?! How appropriate you say that. Everyone eventually fucks you over… don't you remember? Except, you don't even have the balls to say it in English!_

_SO…_   _ **NO**  _ _,_   _ **FUCK YOU**  _ _ **ALLEN**  _ _!_

_Yes, let's fuck ourselves! Over and over and over! That's what we do! We always do, don't we? Don't you get it yet you're NOTHING! Running in circles thinking you're making progress. Pathetic._

_You honestly think that not swearing in English makes you a good person? You're a hypocrite! Swear in Dutch all you want. Insult me all you want… it's what we deserve! Everyone will eventually abandon you. Our fate was sealed from the beginning. It will end the same._

_Make your choice before_   _ **she**  _ _makes it for you! Don't let others control you!_   _ **We are in this together**  _ _! I'll make_   _ **us stronger**  _ _._   _ **No one else can!**_

Lydia began to pace as she struggled to remember memories from long ago. She kept glancing at Allen and his ever-changing facial expressions.

"We are in this together? You're wrong. I believe in her!" Allen argued back with complete conviction.  _He knew better than_ _ **IT**_ _! IT just wanted to control him_.

Lydia stopped in her tracks. Something he said triggered forth the memory she was looking for and she understood what she should do.

_Die kankerhoere? Die kutwijf?! JAJAJAAAA!_

It began to laugh without restraint and stepped away from him. Allen stood up and took a step forward to confront it. His heart pounded angrily, but his belief was firm, and he was thoroughly sickened by what he heard from it. What IT actually said about her!

Lydia's soft voice echoed through a window in the dark and wrapped around both of them.

"Yes, we're in this together! Don't listen to him. I believe in you too!"

Her words broke his focus on it.

"Lydia!?" Allen looked around desperately for her, but he couldn't see her. He urgently needed to see his bright north star in this dark world. He needed to use her starlight to navigate his way home back to her in this black night.

For a split second, he felt warmth, but it quickly dissipated into the nothing once more as his other-self stepped forward to antagonize him.

 _Anywhere you go, I'm always with you. No matter how much you hate it, you can't severe your shadow. Don't ever forget that_   _I'm you_   _. What you love, I love with more passion. What you hate, I hate with conviction. I love her but_   _ **hate**  _ _the lies. I hate so much!_

_So, make peace with me! Embrace me! Free me! Free yourself!_

_Eventually, you'll see I'm right. Lies hate to hide for too long._

_One day, you'll realize that I'm the only one who doesn't lie to you. One day, you'll hear everything! One day, you'll understand._

_Hard truths are like holding the blade of a sword. You can try to stop it, but one way or another, it can only wound you or kill you._

_The darkness comes for all of us…_

Its words reverberated in Allen's chest and tightened around his very soul.

He couldn't physically move as he watched his darker self's face soften with a look of deep love. It was terrifying. It stepped forward, wrapped its arms around him and brought its face a breath away from his. The corner of It's mouth raised into a half smile.

" _ **I**_ _ **hate you**_ _ **so much."**_ Its voice was gentle, sickening sweet but carried a razor-like edge as it filled his head and kissed him deeply.

Allen soul trembled with horror as his other-self began dissipating and absorbing back into him.

His eyelids were unimaginably heavy, and the darkness was all he could see. His eyes sealed shut as his mind left his body and began to float higher and higher.

Blinking his eyes back open, everything came into focus and saw that Lydia had him in an embrace.  _So, that was the warmth he felt._

Lydia felt the movement and lifted her head and hoped that this was something good. She had taken the risk to hold him. She knew anything could have happened, but she had to try! She prayed that it worked. Prayed it brought him back from the edge. Prayed her words had that power to free him.

"Why? Why do you even try to save me?" He raised his hand, cupped her soft cheek and she leaned into it with her eyes closed.

"Because you're you. Because I love you. You've never given up on me and I won't give up on you either." She smiled, and his warm hand felt so incredibly nice as he rubbed his thumb gently on her. She sensed how he was leaning forward and moved to meet him as he whispered into her ear.

"I love you too. Don't ever forget that. No matter what is going to eventually happen."

Something about how he said that felt… off. She opened her eyes and studied his face to figure out what it was. His face was soft with a broad smile that appeared sharp and his darkened eyes were sharper still.

She stepped back as a cold wave washed over her.

"I see, you figured me out." He chuckled and now even his voice sounded darker to her. It was silkier but there was an air of danger carried in it.

"Who…" she brought her hand up to her face, as worry began to course through her.

He took one quick step and was intimately close to her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you… unless you ask me to. I'll do whatever you ask of me tonight but do not lie to me. Don't you dare lie to me tonight." He lifted a lock of her hair and brought it to his lips, but his dark eyes never left hers.

 _Lie?_  Her worry and her guilt began to heavily weigh in her stomach. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a finger pressed to her lips.

"Shhh…. Quiet those noisy thoughts. Don't squander your time with me with thoughts like that."

"Where is my Allen? Who are you? You're him but you're not. Are you a spirit?" She pulled her face away and worried her brows _. What if he's gone forever? How could I do this to him? I broke him!_

He leaned close to her lips, like he was going to kiss her. Instead, he began to speak softly with his cutting words.

"Oh, don't worry, it wasn't  _ **all you**_ , he was broken long ago by so many others. He likes to call me "It" but that's a fucking joke because I'm  **me**. I'm  **your**  Allen. I'm the  **truth**." His Cheshire smile was disconcerting.

"What do you mean  _truth_?" She moved back a little more to watch his face in the hopes to better understand what in the world was going on.

"I could never understand… Why in 9 hells do we put so much of ourselves in your hands, time and time again, when you're only going to break my heart?" He didn't answer her question but instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

Drawing her into a kiss, her mind uncontrollably relaxed and it felt like there was no longer any gravity holding her down. Any cognitive thought floated by as she struggled against the want to succumb to that tranquil energy. She lazily tried to grab at anything to make sense of him. Nothing about any of this made sense even down to his words versus his actions.

Lydia felt a stronger energy push forward through his lips, it muted all sound, and behind her eyelids she swore she saw the cosmos swirling in the pitch black. It felt so empty… so lonely… devoid of all comfort. She felt like she had been there for ages with this enigmatic quietness.

A coldness seeped in from the soles of her feet and began to flow through her veins. It carried with it a distinct resonance of fear that she had never felt before. As it spread to her heart she began to hear a collective murmur of voices. She couldn't discern anything they were saying but so many of the voices sounded familiar. Even with all the voices, she still felt isolated… like she was in a room with thousands of strangers who intimately knew each other, but she knew not a single soul there.

She had to physically force herself back from his body and was left feeling… so alone.  _What was going on?! How could he do that? What was that?! Wait, none of this was making sense._

"Stop… please. Can we just talk for now?" She took another step backwards, but she didn't have much more room left with the closet so close behind her. Her warmth slowly returned as the remaining energy evaporated off her.  _What was that?!_

He straightened up, moved back, gave a dramatic bow before he sat down on the edge of the bed. The whole time his eyes still didn't leave hers.

"I am  _ **all yours**_  tonight, Princess. I came bearing you the sacred gift of truth. The secrets of the universe are yours for just tonight  **if**  you unravel the things presented. It'll be  _our_  secret. You're  _good at secrets_  so I know I can trust you." He brought his finger up to his mouth as a sly smile spread on his face.

Lydia took a hesitant step forward. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing is hidden from me…" He tapped his head as a small laugh escaped.

Her guilt rose up with a lump in her throat.  _Does this mean he knows?_

Laughter filled the room, catching her totally off guard. She watched as he plopped back on the bed laughing uncontrollably until he abruptly sat up.

He waved his hands in front of him, around an invisible circle in while wiggling his fingers. She easily visualized a giant crystal ball glowing in front of him. In fact, she almost doubted that there wasn't one.

"Ooooh great beyond! Oh, cosmic forces! I beseech thee to share the answer she seeks! Oooooooooh.…"

He froze with his arms still raised and then looked at her dead in the eyes.

"I know all and see all! Different timelines, different universes, different lifetimes… Nothing can be hidden from the all-seeing eye." He answered in a serious tone.

 _He knew_ …. She bit her lip, scared of what would happen next.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He waggled his finger at her as he crossed a leg over the other. "Didn't I say to still those thoughts. You're wasting your time with me."

"What do you mean?" Everything he said felt like a riddle and even the Great Sphynx made more sense than he did.  _Was he trying to trick her into something? Could she take his word for exactly what he meant or was there something else he was implying? What was he trying to tell her?_

"I tell only the truth. Does it have to be linear by any measure?" He rested back on his arms and began to swing his leg.

_Now she was really confused! Why was he here?!_

He sat up and cocked his head slightly with that fox like smile until he abruptly jumped up and held out his arm in her direction.

"Light is shallow; darkness infinitely deep.

Light is always bounded, it has boundaries.

Darkness has no boundaries, it is unbounded.

Light comes and goes; darkness always is."

 _It almost made sense to her. For how voraciously Allen would read, it was no wonder that he was trying to communicate this way._  Movement caught her eye and she looked up.

He motioned his hand, asking for her to come closer and she cautiously took it. He gently pulled her closer and spoke softly.

"I am a forest, and a night of dark trees:

 _But he who is not afraid of my darkness_ ,

Will find banks full of roses under my cypresses."

"Thank you. I guess I understand a little more. So, you are him but not, but still him. Ugh, I'm confusing myself. In other words, you're who he hides away under his mask. The one he's scared of? You're the voice he told me about?" She looked away and thought more on it. The more she thought about, it felt like it made sense, but now she had another question that popped into her head.

"Why are you here then? Is that side of him ever coming back?" She turned to face him and began to feel her anxiety abate.  _It was still_ _ **him**_ _after all._

"Certain stressors bring me forth even though he represses so much. I just happened to force my way out tonight. He needed a release before he destroyed himself. Think of it like this; he's taking a nice refreshing nap and when he wakes, he won't remember any of this. Nada, zilch, niets. Including, any memory of our interaction, so rest your pretty  _deceitful_  head!" He spun her around like they were in a dance and then pulled her close once more. She tried to not take any insult at his stinging words.

He began to rock her back and forth to a silent melody.

"You know… I used to come out to play all the time. So much needs to be released. We did so many horrible things and so what better person to punish than me? You have no idea how much anger and pain we repress. It feels amazing letting the rage out. He never told you how he got that scar on his stomach. Hehe. He's won't tell you what he's done. He won't tell you what happened. I'll tell you, but do you really want to know?"

She listened intently. He had never opened up about his feelings like this before and she honestly wanted to know more.

He pulled back slightly, turned his head to look past her, and appeared to be listening to something. When he seemed content with what he heard, he turned back to her with that smile.

"You poor, poor thing. You saw it, you felt it… You've felt the vibrations too. Your soul knows certain truths. Listen to it Lydia. Can you hear the many "you", the many "him", the many " _him"_ , the many "hers"… Oh her. You won't know the sorrow of her in  _this one_. What a small blessing.

Oh, the things that are to be, have been, and overlapping right now. The great beyond is cruel to you and everyone caught in your web, but you are not the one who spun it… There are many who have woven your fate. Plucking those threads, leading you in the directions  **they**  will it to be. Some good. Some bad. In the end, you surely will always love those who don't deserve it. Because that is who you are for all of time."

Once again, his words didn't make sense _. Him? Him? Her? Who?!_   _What?!_

"What do you mean? Please tell me." She needed these things to stop.  _Why can't he say something, anything directly?_ Her thoughts instantly pulled her back to what had happened earlier when she wasn't allowed to say what she needed to say _. Was it the same with him_?

"It's best you don't know, in this moment, but know now that thou are not a weak soul, fair maiden! The flames will show you that are not powerless in this. You are not helpless. Bravely pluck the thorn from thine lion's paw with full force. Do not heed its roar, you must let it lick its wounds clean till it is raw, for in time, it will find peace in the healing nothingness and everything. Its own mewl shall be the welcome death, of which death sought in the thorn."

He took in a long deep breath and then shivered like he was shaking something off of himself. He turned to look at her again with a sad smile.

"Damnit, Lydia… I've missed you! I'll miss you. Gods I'll miss you. I wish I could always be with you. I wish I could take you away with me. Life is so fucking cruel and uncaring. Oh, last I saw you…" He lifted her hand and bit it lightly with a teasing air.

She stepped back, shocked at the change in his demeanor and especially at his language.  _She had never heard him swear like this!_

"Alas, for now, I have only till the night is over." He stepped back and let her choose what she wanted to do next.

She was still stuck on the fact that she heard him swear, to barely register the rest of what he had just said _. It was kind of…amazing to see him like this_.

"Oh? You liked that didn't you?" He leaned forward and gave her a half smile. She gave a small nod but wanted to giggle as she replayed hearing him cussing again in her mind. She wanted to see more of this side of him tonight, if that really was all the time she had with "It". She took a silent step forward to be close to him once more. His darkened eyes were so alluring right now.

"If you only knew what he said in Dutch, you wouldn't be so impressed." He smirked and then leaned close to her ear.

"I'll tell you the things he's afraid to ask from you because he believes that you'll think he's awful. Why hide it though? I am awful, aren't I? So, what is there to lose? Does he honestly believe that being sickening sweet will make people like him?"

"Tell me?" She asked quietly but it wasn't a question about what he meant, but more that she wanted to hear it all. Heat rose to her cheeks as she tried to imagine different scenarios and things he had been hiding from her.

He put his hands on her shoulders, then turned her around, and directed her to the bedside.

"Sit." He ordered, and she quickly obliged. He got on his knees and his twisted smile returned.

"Take advantage of  _ **me**_  tonight because once he's back, don't expect anything like that from him. I'll do  _everything_  you've ever asked but he was too scared to do.

I won't hold back.

You want me to spank you? You fucking deserve it!

You want me leave welts on you? Happily.

You want me to rough you up and throw you around? Then you better be prepared!

I'll do whatever you ask of me. I'll make damn sure that you can't fucking walk or see straight tomorrow, if that's what you want. I'm twisted. Take your frustration out on me. I know how awful life is for you right now. I know all in your heart. Unleash it all. I know how cathartic it will be!

So, torture me. Make me bleed. Violate me. I will take all your pain tonight and make it my own. Show me how worthless I am. I want it all from you and you alone, even if it kills me."

Her mind went blank from the possibilities and was at a loss of what to even say.

"Remember, this is a limited time offer. No substitutions or refunds." He stood up and folded his arms.

Questions filled her head and one continued to ask over and over.

"So… You really know everything that's happened? Does that mean he knows too?" She bit her lip and was afraid of the answer.

"Yes, I know all your dirty, shameful secrets. No. He doesn't. That damn fool trusts you completely, so it has yet to cross his mind. He couldn't even imagine what happened." His eyes sharpened their focus on her.

She lowered her head and let out a heavy sigh. "What… what do you think of me?"

"That you've been a weak, fucking manipulative bitch at times. I love you but loathe, with an intense fire of hate, what you did behind my back. You  _knew exactly_  how things would have been if you didn't rush…"

His words stabbed, twisting deeply into her and she wanted to crumple over.  _He was right… He will hate her if he finds out the truth._

"But… It had to happen. I'm proud of you that you tried to make it right tonight. You won't be allowed to say anything pertaining that. You naively bound your own tongue.

Still, you haven't lost me yet. I still adore you, even though you can be a completely thoughtless ass." He gently pet the top of her head but she couldn't help the pain and guilt that held her in its tight embrace right now.  _She asked him, and he answered honestly… She deserved this, probably more._   _She deserved so much more._

"Oh? What's that?! You want more verbal abuse? Come! Show me more of those wicked desires!" He laughed out as she lifted her head to watch him. With a mixed smile she understood.

He paused and listened to her unspoken thoughts. A palpable excitement suddenly filled the room.

"Oh, you sneaky fucking bitch! You ask, and you shall receive!" He grabbed her shoulders and roughly pushed her down on the bed. She began to laugh at the absurdity of the situation, but he was right… so far this was cathartic.

"Why are you laughing? You think this is funny? Oh, you spoiled brat of a princess! Let's show you what you deserve!" He lifted her up, but she couldn't stop laughing. He quickly bent her over, lifted her bottom, and pulled down her pants to expose her naked bum. He began to rub her bottom roughly while occasionally pulling and pinching her skin. She couldn't see what he was doing but his touch was so intense. She focused on that and reveled in it but then there was nothing for a long while. She was unaware that he was watching her carefully.

She closed her eyes with a smile and waited for it. The anticipation filled her with excitement, never knowing when it would come or how hard it would be. Just when she thought he had backed off, she felt a sharp sting, as a loud crack and her very vocal yelp filled the room. Hot pain began to spread through one of cheeks on her bum. He let the pain grow until he balanced it with another hard spank on her other cheek that jolted her forward with another yelp. He continued until she fell forward and rolled over with tears falling from her eyes, but yet she was still laughing.

She held out her arms to him and he fluidly sank into them and seamlessly began to kiss her as his other hand began to stimulate her. After such harsh spanking, she wanted comfort.

He knew exactly how to manipulate her body… it was like they were the same person as they shared her thoughts. She closed her eyes and could almost feel him in her mind. So many different thoughts passed by. Things she always wanted to try. Things she was even remotely curious about. Things she had heard about and wondered why people even did them.

Her thoughts were interrupted when he abruptly pulled away, sat up and quickly removed his shirt and pointed to a spot below his ribcage on his side. "Then, right here."

She sat up and struggled to grasp at what she had just thought about.

"As hard as you can! Don't worry about me. Put everything into it! Let that anger out! You're not helpless right now!"

She blinked and suddenly the idea returned and that seemed to make his smile glow.

"Yes! YES! Do it! Do it now! Come on Lydia! Fucking do it!" He fueled her on and encouraged her as she leaned forward, but still she couldn't stop smiling. A part of her was scared of hurting him, another found this hilarious, but the other part was full of a curious drive and need.  _How would it feel for him? How would it feel for her?_

"Stop fucking debating and fucking do it!" He shoved her head to his side and she bit down.

"Harder!" He demanded, and she tried to apply more pressure with her teeth. She was so worried about breaking the skin.

He sucked air in through his teeth. "I fucking told you! HARDER!"

She closed her eyes and gave it her all. She heard his voice yell out one long "Fuck" to the room. She could feel his skin squeeze and pull in her mouth as she rubbed her tongue over his flesh that was trapped between her teeth. A slightly salty, bitter, and metallic flavor mixed with her saliva as her mouth watered.

She quickly let go and sat up, wiping her mouth, as worry about what she just did began to surface. She saw that he was still leaning back on his arms, panting, and looking to the ceiling. She couldn't see his expression, so she turned her focus to where she had bit him. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that she had indubitably bitten hard enough to leave a ring of deep-purplish-red teeth marks on the very irritated patch of skin.

_There was no way that mark would go away overnight. What will he think?!_

Her jaw ached from the pressure she had applied, but she was sure it was nothing to what he was feeling right now. She couldn't tell if she had broken the skin, but she suspected that she had, from what she had tasted. As if to confirm her suspicion, she watched a small droplet of blood form and trail down his skin as he adjusted himself forward.

She felt guilty, embarrassed, and suddenly silly for what she had done. She wanted to see his face, but he was already staring at her with a drunken smile. He appeared very pleased and that put her at ease.

"Just tell him we had too much to drink, alright? He'll believe it. Trust me, he'll secretly wish that he could remember. You should try things like this another time and you'll see what I mean." He winked at her and then pulled her forward until they fell back onto the bed. He crashed into her lips with a deep kiss, as an excitement burst within her more. When the kiss finally broke he lifted her chin and made her look at him.

"But, these memories are mine… and mine alone. I'm greedy. I'm selfish. I'm wretched… but  _I'm not the only one_."

That night was full of many more new experiences for her. It was so exciting, and time passed so quickly. So quickly, that she was surprised to see the violet color spectrum in the sky grow brighter and begin to fade into light blues. She sat dazed, staring out the window, and her naked body was covered extensively with obvious love marks, welts, and sweat.

Exhaustion had finally won her over from the all strenuous activity and stress. A pale yellow caught her drowsy attention, as it began to be vividly painted on the clouds that hung in the sky while the stars disappeared in the daylight.

A gentle touch drew her attention back, as she looked down to her arm where he had just put his hand. Gently, he pulled her back down into bed and to his lips.

"Times up Princess… time for me to turn into a pumpkin."

She let his kiss consume her as she put all her emotion for him into it. Her heart cried for out his forgiveness.

But, worst of all, it felt like an actual goodbye. She couldn't help the tears, as her feelings fought inside of her. She wanted to keep her eyes closed. She didn't want to see things change. This would have fixed things. This would have been the best outcome she could have hoped for. Somehow, him knowing like this didn't break the contract and she didn't have to verbalize it. She didn't know why but she didn't want to question it right now. Right now, she wanted to enjoy this.

She lifted her lips off of his, to take a deep breath in the hopes of trying to keep from audibly crying. His gentle touch warmed her cheek as he calmly stroked it and wiped a stray tear away.

She couldn't help the sense of something ominous in their future was going to come.

 _No, I didn't want to think any more on it._   _I didn't want to think about the fact that nothing would be resolved, even though I had tried so hard_. That this side of him knew all of the horrible things that happened and yet still loved her and accepted what happened… but soon, everything would be erased like it never happened. She'd be left hoping that someday he would be able understand again. That's IF life chose to grant her this favor, but life had proven itself to be her constant bully. No amount of smiling and carrying on would deter this bully.

She wanted to know… she needed to know if things would work out for all of them. She needed to hear from him something, anything, that would maybe help prove that fate was on her side.

"Shhhh… I cannot. So, no more now mijn liefje. Just know…" He took a deep breath.

"There will never be anyone else for me, but you." He adoringly whispered to her as she opened her eyes. His dark eyes lovingly gazed into hers before he pulled her into another kiss. The kiss was tender but held something desperate in it. Like he was trying to tell her something more than words. It carried a heft that was worrying, as it spoke of something that was too crucial, too sad to verbalize with its tender affection.

Bright red filled behind her eyelids as the morning broke and bright rays of light intruded into the room. She released his lips and she heard him let out a long exhale. She opened her eyes and saw his kind and gentle blue-gray eyes smiling at her.

"Mmm… Good morning to you too mijn schat."

She sat up and observed him sleepily sit up on his elbows to look get a better look at her.

"You're awake early. Are you hungry? I'm starving for some reason. Want me to make pannenkoekens?" He yawned and closed his eyes.

She wanted nothing but sleep in that moment as she silently joined him and rested her head on his chest. Her actions appeared to answer his question and he wrapped his arms around her. She couldn't find any words right now to express all the confusion that was in her head. Especially after how their surreal night had transpired.

She wasn't sure how the new day was going to unfold, but she knew it was going to be difficult to explain away the very evident evidence that remained on their bodies. Hopefully, he really would believe what she was told to tell him. Would he really believe they were drunk?

She quietly sighed, and she felt as his arms grow heavy.  _He must've fallen asleep._  So much had been said. She could barely recall any of the discussions anymore. She was certain it must've been important. She was sure he was trying to share something about things to come.  _Was he really able to do those things he said he could? It was so… unbelievable.  That side of him was so... intense.  At first he seemed so vicious but now that she thought it about it... that part of him was actually incredibly kind.  He did all that, for her... at his own expense.  How hard was it for him to come out? What were the rules that he had to apply to?  Still... So confusing._

She thought she had known how things were going to go until that happened. But now, the future was even more of a mystery to her. This uncertainty was not welcome but the sleep that embraced her most definitely was.

 


	24. Doubt Is A Thief

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I had quite a few delays when it came to finding time to finish these illustrations. Hopefully I'll have more time to do more for the following chapters. I don't believe they'll be as lengthy as this one.

 

 

  
**Chapter 24**

**Doubt is a Thief**

.

.

.

Lydia felt the butterflies flap madly in her stomach as she tried her best to be hopeful, but it was so very hard when in this moment there was so little she could do or say. For now, she would be quiet and wait to see what the inevitable judgement or criticism would be. To be honest, she was prepared for the worst.

The paperwork that had hidden Juno's face away was finally set down on the desk as she turned her attention back to the two that sat in front of her.

"Well, everything is in order. There's nothing more to report so you may go." She slid the paper to the side and turned back to focus on another piece of paperwork that she pulled forward.

Confusion washed over Lydia and her words began to tumble out before she had even realized that she had said anything.

"There's nothing? Since we entered this office, we've been sitting here all this time, just waiting for you to speak while you read that damned paper. You didn't say anything about anything, and you didn't give us any instructions at all." Lydia leaned forward, hoping that she'd at least say something to give her direction. She turned and gave BJ a pressing look, hoping that he'd speak up, but he just stared forward as if he didn't even notice.

"Well, Ms. Deetz, what do you want me to say? There is nothing to report. Everything is in order, so, keep it up. You may go, and let's hope that I won't see you until next year's meeting." Juno leaned back exasperated and pointed to her door, making clear what the mortal should do now. Unfortunately, that wasn't the guidance she had been looking for.

.

.

.

Stepping out into the harsh sunlight, Lydia squinted her eyes to let them adjust while Beetlejuice floated in front of her. The offices had always been extremely dimly lit, so it was quite the affront to the eyes to walk out and be assaulted by the Neitherworld's large sun. They had been sitting in the waiting room for over two hours, only to be told to sit longer as they watched Juno silently read paperwork, and then… only to be told…  _that!_

She was so confused but still she was thankful that she wasn't yelled at or told that she had to do more.

Doomie excitedly honked to both of them as they finally stepped into the odd-looking parking lot. It was a very good thing that Doomie could fly because Swiss cheese had less holes than this parking lot did. Lydia smiled to him, and gave him a gentle pat, but she still couldn't shake that something was off. BJ had been unusually quiet since they had both arrived to the office, but then again, she didn't say much either.  _Maybe they were both too nervous about what was going to happen?_

Lydia let Doomie buckle her in as she leaned her head back, feeling more exhausted than she should have been.  _Stress does crazy things to the body doesn't it?_

"Soooo, it went well. We've followed all of the requirements, and I guess that satiated their worries. I have to say that I'm pretty relieved." She cheerfully blurted out, in the hopes to gauge or eke out what he had been thinking and feeling.

Beetlejuice didn't answer right away, so she lifted her head hoping to see his reaction. He seemed so deep in thought that she could only assume that he must've not heard what she had said.

"Beej?" She touched his shoulder lightly, and that appeared to be enough to bring him back into the moment.

"Huh…? Oh yeah." He said absentmindedly, as he now focused on getting them air-bound and away from that horrid office building.

"Are you ok?" She couldn't help but worry. His silence was enough of a clue to tell her something wasn't right.  _Had she done something wrong? Was there something he wasn't telling her?_

"Yeah! Right as rain!" He laughed out as a small rain cloud rapidly formed over his head and drenched him in one big deluge. His smile was immediately replaced with a very dower expression as a loud grumble escaped his lips.

She couldn't help but laugh. He was soaked through and through, but it was nice seeing his puns were still working. It had been a while since she had last heard him even make one.  _Was he trying to get past that? If that was the case, she hoped he wouldn't. She loved his puns! Ok, maybe he was just as nervous and dumbfounded by the meeting as she was._

"Yeeech… water!" He quickly shook off all the water like a dog and was instantly dry.

She couldn't stop her laughter as her soul began to lighten.  _Now that she could think about it, things were going wonderfully! The meeting was great! Juno didn't say anything more about the requirements. She didn't even utter a word, implying that we hadn't done anything that would be considered against the contract. It was now clear that sex was only a one-time thing, and for that, she was so thankful! She was also_ _very thankful_ _that BJ had not pressured her for more since that day in the Old West. Things were starting to feel completely… normal._

"Hey, I was thinkin'." Beetlejuice scratched his chin, and looked forward in thought, as he directed them into the clouds.

"Yeah? What's that?" She listened as she leaned her head back on the head rest and shut her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well anymore because of the nervousness that led up to that meeting.

"Maybe we should try to spend some more time together? We don't spend nearly as much time together as we use to, and I'd hate for things to look suspicious." He stared forward but it was clear he was paying attention to her.

"You're probably right. I'll talk to Allen and see what he says. I'm sure he won't have a problem with it." She stretched her whole body and let the warm air embrace her completely. It felt amazing whenever they took drives like this, and she honestly could have fallen asleep right there, but she didn't want to give into sleep just yet.

"Alright. I'll try calling you more. I'm sure I can think of a few things we can do!" BJ had a large smile on his face and he sounded so excited about the prospect.

Lydia giggled while listening to him.  _Why was she even worried?_

.

.

.

Crawling into bed, Lydia was so excited to curl up behind Allen and let sleep take her away for the night. Something about being skin to skin, being embraced by the one you loved, made the world quiet. Pressing her body against his back, she heard him mumble, but then he sluggishly turned onto his back.

"Mmm… How.. was… meeting?" His words made their way out with a bit of effort, but she could understand why. She did, after all, accidentally wake him up.

She gently flopped one arm over him and pulled herself closer to lay her head upon his chest.

"It was great! I wish I could tell you more." She smiled and listened to his deep breathing, but she couldn't help thinking about how wonderful he smelled today.

She listened for a while and realized that he must have fallen back asleep once more. Nuzzling into him she felt at peace for once.

Her mind drifted to different thoughts. She was so tired, but she was overly tired to the point of being awake.  _I have to write that paper, about culture in art, that I probably should have started yesterday. I can't miss any more classes. Those two months… yeah, those were rough. I'm so glad that things turned around the way they did._

She heard Allen mumble again, but he was still dead asleep. Turning her head up slightly, she endeavored to see his face, and luckily, the moonlight was just enough to make out all of his details.

_I wonder if that part of him ever wishes he could communicate with me? That night was so… bizarre but I loved it! I never knew he could be so freaky. Any time I've asked for anything rough, he's always been so hesitant and wouldn't put his all into it. But that night… wow! Just wow! He was so right! It's cathartic._

_I wish I could remember everything he said. It felt so important. I was so confused though. If only we could talk again. I wonder if I will ever see that side of him again? I hope so._

Yet again, Allen mumbled but began to roll over to face her. She sidled off of him and flipped around so he could spoon her.

A thought popped into her head and she decided to test it out. She twisted her body slightly to see his face again.

"Are you able to hear me? If you can, please say something even if it's just a sound." She whispered hoping that his other side would speak up. What if he could communicate when Allen wasn't guarded, or could he repress it even in his sleep?

There was no answer and for some reason it made her feel a little sad. She turned back around and sighed.  _Well, mumbling is better than what they had gone through a week ago._

_I'm so thankful that his nightmares seem to have eased up. I wonder if what happened that night was what made the nightmares come back? Was it because that side had come out?_

_Gods, it breaks my heart whenever he goes through these cycles. I'm just glad that they are rare. Even for me, they are scary, and on top of it, I can't do anything to help him. I wish that he could just talk to me about them, but he never does. Then again, he has a right to not share if he doesn't want to. I'm certainly not going to force it out of him. That just wouldn't be right or fair._

.

.

.

Bent over and staring at her black clad feet, Lydia struggled to catch her breath.

"What… what made you think it would be a good idea to steal a sandworm's egg?!" She straightened up and flailed her arms angrily.

BJ rolled his eyes at her as if she had no idea what she was talking about. "Do you have any idea what they go for on the black market?! Babes, I couldn't pass up the opportunity!"

"You tricked me! You said we were going to take pictures for my portfolio and just that! Ugh! I can't believe you sometimes." She shook her head completely frustrated. There were days she wanted to throttle him! Ugh… She was glad that they were now back in the Roadhouse and NOT in Sandwormland anymore.

"Hey! I got us out of there safely. Besides, I thought you said you needed more exercise." He folded his arms indignantly and huffed at her.

"Running for my life is NOT my idea of exercise. You gotta stop this! Besides, I was the one who got us out of there! IF I had not said your name three times, you would have been that sandworm's brunch!" She lightly slapped his arm, still upset at him, but she was more than just thankful to be alive right now.

"That was TOO close of a call. You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days from this crap! I'm not as young as I used to be." She began to dust off her clothes from all of the sand that still was stuck in the folds and fibers.

"Pfft, you're still a baby! As if that'll happen!" He stretched then began to walk to the kitchen.  _Sheesh and she called him dramatic._

Lydia looked at her watch and then groaned. "It's 9pm! I should have been home hours ago. I have to finish that collage and I told Allen that I'd be home for dinner."

"Well, ya can't change what happened! He'd understands, right?" Beetlejuice opened a cupboard and pulled out a box of Beetle-puffs and opened it.

"Yeahhh… it's just, I feel like I'm spending too much time away lately. Not that I'm saying I don't love all the fun and time we've spent together. I wish we could invite him over to join us." She resigned herself to sit on the couch. Leaning forward, she rested her elbows on her knees and tried to blow some hair out of her eyes.  _Her bangs had been growing so fast and she probably should trim them soon._

"Yeah, well, ya know why he can't." He threw a puff in the air, caught it on his tongue and then faced her.

"I know… I know. We don't want them to get suspicious of our time together." She grumbled while staring forward at the blank TV's screen.

"Speaking of that…" He shoved a handful of puffs in his mouth and began to chew and talk, sending bits of puff flying as he did.

She sat up and listened while he wandered to the couch, sat next to her, and wiggled his fingers on the hand he had just extended to her. She robotically grabbed his hand, but immediately she felt a film of powdery damp "cheese", at least she reaaally hoped it was cheese from the puffs on his fingers. She wanted to pull her hand away, but still she held it firmly. She was committed to making it look like they were a couple in their everyday life.

"You were saying?" She leaned on his shoulder and indicated to him to finally finish what he had started to say before he had sat down. After he gave a thorough examination inside the box, to see how much was left, he grinned and then set the box down. She was almost certain he was going to dump the rest into his mouth but thankfully, he didn't.

He let go of her hand, so he could put his arm around her. Lydia was beyond grateful in that moment that he had been continuing to shower, or else there was no way she could be so close to his pits right now.

"I think they might be." He sucked his teeth to get any last bits of puff out before he continued. "I just get that feelin'."

She quickly sat up and stared at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, since the meetin', it's been too quiet, if ya know what I mean? It's like they want me to fail." His face became void of expression and something about this wasn't sitting right with her.

"Just because you have a feeling?" She asked incredulously.  _Something really didn't add up here_.

Beetlejuice jumped up and then began to pace the room. His worried expression didn't help her at all, but she couldn't let herself believe it.  _They would have said something for sure! Juno always did._

He had been silently pacing back and forth for the past few minutes until he finally spoke up.

"I'm telling ya babes. I really think they're suspicious."

"Honestly Beej, why? We did everything on the list and we've been keeping up appearances, haven't we? We have already met all of the requirements that were listed. What more is there to do?" She sat calmly.  _She wasn't going to let his paranoia get to her._   _She couldn't. He was being ridiculous, and she couldn't understand why he kept bringing this up. He had been hinting at it for weeks, but this was the first time he's pressed it._

"Well, what about what Juno said before we left the meetin'?! I bet you anything that Juno said that as an instruction and not some offhanded comment! You know how she can be." BJ shook his finger at her, but she just had to roll her eyes at him.  _Now he was being silly._

"Oh please! I don't think so." Lydia blew him off.  _Wouldn't Juno just say it outright_?  _She wasn't the type to hold her tongue, especially when it came to criticizing them._

He looked at her blankly, like she had uttered the stupidest comment he had ever heard.

"Really, babes!? "Keep it up."? As if that couldn't be clearer." He cocked his head and put his hands on his hips. His incredulous stare suddenly hit her hard and she had to stop and think about it.  _What if he was right?_

"Uh, I guess that makes sense." Doubts began to swarm inside once she opened the door to the possibility _. She didn't want any of this._

"Also, we are supposed to show them that we're a couple. You know how they're always spyin' on us!" He looked around carefully as if he was going to see someone spying on them right now.

"That's true… BUT, we hang out all the time now and we're always holding hands and things like that." She sat forward and put her hands up to her mouth. A heavy uneasiness began to creep up on her and she didn't like it one bit.

"Do ya honestly think only hanging out together really qualifies, in their eyes, as acting like a couple?" He folded his arms and was trying his best to reason with her.

"Sure, most couples do." She tried to argue back.  _Surely others do, right_?

"Huh, and can you tell me that's all you do  _ **with him?**_ _"_  He squinted his eyes at her and knew he had her. He certainly wasn't going to spill the beans on how much he knew what they did in their relationship.

She looked away blushing. She couldn't look at him when she thought about what she and Allen did together in their private time.

"I didn't think so." He retorted quite smugly.

"But, what do we do Beej?"  _That's it, now she really was worried and at a total loss on what more they could do_.  _Why did he have to say anything?_ Her hand began to mindlessly run her fingers across her scalp.

"You  _know_  what we should do." He appeared just as worried as she, when he began to pace once again.

"I can't!" She couldn't sit any longer and jumped up.  _She wasn't going to do this again. She just wasn't!_

"I understand that babes... but we are talkin' about my afterlife here! If we don't..." He stepped towards her concerned as his hands went to her shoulders and gripped them gently.

"Just... just give me time." She held herself feeling completely torn.  _Oh gods, her stomach. It hurt. She didn't want this again._

"Just not too long..." He grabbed the box of puffs and began making his way back towards the kitchen.

 _Wait_... She shot her head up quickly, trying to figure out what he meant by that.  _Really? What? Is he trying to rush her again?_

"What do you mean by that?" She felt the jitters, that she hated with a passion, return.

He turned to look over his shoulder with the same concerned expression that he had worn earlier.

"Ya know, cause that would look suspicious."

.

.

.

"I'm home." Lydia declared as she stepped out of the portal door and into her small kitchen. There was no answer and Allen was not anywhere to be seen. Glancing at her watch she saw that it was now after 10.  _How did another hour go by so quickly?!_

Softly, she cracked the bedroom door to peek in, letting the light from the kitchen trace its way inside and illuminate Allen's sleeping form. She silently sighed, shut the door as quietly as she could and leaned against it.  _He has been going to bed so early lately. Wait, does he open The Coffee House tomorrow? I don't remember._

Lydia stood in front of the fridge and stared at his work schedule that was pinned up by a magnet.  _Yeah, he has to be in at 5am tomorrow. That's so early!_

She analyzed the schedule before her and saw all the little notes he added to the calendar that he had drawn.

 _He's so organized. He even wrote up this schedule, so I could keep track of when he'd be at work or at his classes. I know that if he isn't at work, he will either be home, the library, or at his classes. How does he do it? I barely remember if I have classes tomorrow or not._   _Wait… Do I? Yeah, I do. Luckily, it's just the two morning ones._

_Maybe I should have him write up my schedule too? I've been so busy lately that I haven't been able to think straight._

She lifted the schedule off the fridge, sat in her chair by the small red kitchen table and read it over again.  _He's changed the schedule since the last time I read it… Wow, he's picked up so many new hours at work. I won't be able to see him tomorrow either. In fact… looking at this, I won't be able to see him until Sunday and that's the day BJ wanted to take me to Old Orleans._

 _Should I cancel on BJ? I know he's been talking about this for the past two weeks and he'd throw a hissy fit if I did cancel. I guess… I'll still go, but I'll need to try to find more time_ _somewhere,_  so Allen and I can be together _. BJ won't ask me to be with him every day, right?_

She set the paper down on the table and leaned forward. Her mind began to run laps with thoughts she didn't appreciate. She hated the feeling of this guilt and indecision that burned inside of her until it singed to black.  _Oh, those redundant thoughts that insisted on driving her insane._

She plopped her face down onto her arms and stared at the little boomerang shapes that decorated the tabletop. They couldn't distract her mind but instead seem to make her thoughts hyper focus. No, her thoughts were like these boomerangs. She tried to throw them away, but they always came back.

"I know the offices expect certain things out of me and BJ, but I thought they were clear about the contract. Maybe I was wrong? They never said anything about the frequency of what we had to do in the contract… they just said it had to be done." She mumbled into her elbow, in the hopes that verbalizing it would help her try to process it all in a better way. Unfortunately, it did not.

Lifting her head slightly, she directed her gaze to the paper that lay in front of her.  _I really don't want to do it again. Maybe I should go see Juno and talk to her? She could clarify this for me and then I'd know exactly how I can help him out. Wait, no, she certainly wouldn't want to see me again, that's for sure. I've bothered her so much already that I'm certain she'd probably find some way to punish me._

"I feel like I have to do this, but I'll have to think it over more. I'll talk it over with BJ when I go to see him after my classes. Maybe we can figure it out together. I can't keep torturing myself like this. Yet, unfortunately, he's the only one I can talk to about this. I really wish I could talk to Allen. He'd know the right thing to do.

"Oh! I'll need to write a note to Allen and ask him when he wants to do a date night. I think he mentioned something about that last weekend? I can't seem to recall anything correctly anymore. This really sucks." She spoke to the room as she pulled the small writing pad, that they had on the kitchen table, forward and began to write the note to the one she loved.

.

.

.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Lydia leaned forward on the dusty plush couch and watched as Beetlejuice dug items out of some large wooden boxes.

"Dunno! Just seeing what's in here! Ya never know what I shoved in these things over the years." He laughed as he pulled out some moth-eaten clothes and threw them to the ground.

She leaned back and draped her arm over the arm rest. It wasn't often that they hung out in the basement of the Roadhouse and she had forgotten how quiet it was down here.

It was especially nice since Jacques had been practicing non-stop for the annual "Bones of Steel" competition. He was so hard core about it, training in his gym at all hours with his "power" music blasting. There's only so many times you can hear him yell "oui will, oui will rock vous!" before you wanted to scream "Non, Non, non! Cessar!". She understood he was trying to psych himself up, but it was psyching her out and it didn't help her poor nerves that were only held together by bubblegum and twine!

Thankfully the thick walls and ceilings blocked out all of that, but she was certain that the cacophony above was still incessantly carrying on _. Maybe that's why BJ wanted to go through all of these old boxes? Surely, he must've been going bonkers from it too._

"HEY! Look!" BJ pulled something out that she couldn't quite see, and then excitedly jumped over the large wooden box only to land in front of her.

He shoved a tiny ornate black lacquer case into her hands and stood up to expectantly watch her reaction.

She examined its exterior, and admired the delicate looking gold filigree that wrapped its way around each side to frame it.

"Open it!" BJ blurted out impatiently.

She flashed him a slightly annoyed look, before undoing the gold clasp that held it shut tight. Opening it up, she found something that appeared to be a dried, old gray stick, that was tucked into the thick pillowy red satin that lined the interior. She didn't want to pick it up quite yet, until she knew exactly  _what_  it was. Ever since she had met Beetlejuice, she had learned to stop grabbing random objects a long time ago whenever they were in the Neitherworld.

"Ok, what is it?" She examined it closely, as best she could, but she couldn't get a very good look at it to figure out what exactly it was.

"Isn't it obvious?!" He scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"A stiiiiiick?" She stated but stretched the word to form a question. She was so confused as to why he seemed to be just so proud about it.

"Good Gods babes! Maybe you need some glasses?! This is THE genuine lucky mummified pinkie!" He proudly rocked on his heels but stopped when he noticed Lydia's confused look.

He shook his head disappointed in her, as he abruptly pulled down a screen from the ceiling, plopped an old small projector by her and flipped it on. The room darkened as the screen lit up and began to play the reel. Beetlejuice's voice began to narrate, accompanied by a crackly symphonic soundtrack as the story came to life in front of her in the old degraded film.

"Legend says, that many centuries ago, a famous philosopher from Egypt made a pinkie promise to always be there for the one he was sworn to serve.

One night, he was sent out to retrieve his master's prized shipment of coconuts, that had arrived at the dock. Well, the master didn't trust just anyone to go get his precious and very expensive cargo, and had hand picked him to get it. Everything was going smoothly, and he was sure his master was going to praise him, because they were highly anticipating these coconuts! It was a great honor to be chosen to even handle them.

He loved his master and the esteemed household so very much and was very proud that they had made him part of it. The house liked his theories and enjoyed showing him off for parties. He imagined all the things his master would say to him when he returned, and it filled him with joy.

When transferring the coconuts out of the ship, a couple fell into the Nile. It was awful, and he couldn't afford to lose not a one of em! His life was worth so much less than these two measly coconuts and he wanted to please his master no matter what, so he tried his best to reach in and get them. He was able to get one, but the other was just out of reach. Just as he almost had it, a crocodile grabbed his arm and pulled him under! He was fortunate enough that the crocodile let go for a second because another crocodile wanted its meal too. He was able to escape but by that time, the one coconut was long gone.

He took his delivery back but was filled with a deep intense shame. He was mangled from the crocodile attack, but he vowed to complete his job no matter what. Right after he entered in to the house's courtyard, he collapsed from his injuries. He had succeeded in his task, but he felt like a failure because he was so stupidly anal and loved the master of the house. When he finally woke, he cut off his pinkie and cast it into the Nile to make up for his failure.

The God Shai saw his devotion and decided to bless the discarded phalange and cast it into the Neitherworld. That way us poor souls could find some luck too. Since then, this sacred lucky pinkie has been hidden away and coveted by many… until I happened to chance upon it."

The screen and projector suddenly disappeared, and Lydia had to blink her eyes to adjust to the sudden change. She stared at the dried old digit in the lacquer box and felt in awe to be holding such a holy object.

Beetlejuice's laughter suddenly broke the atmosphere as he plopped down onto the couch next to her and kicked up dust into the air. She watched him wipe tears out of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" She held the box close, so it wouldn't fall out from his carelessness.

"I'm just pullin' yer leg babes! I got that from a cereal box! BWHAHAA" He suddenly disappeared, reappeared holding her leg and pulled her off the couch.

She fell to the floor with a yell and a thud as her poncho flipped up over her head.

"BEETLEJUICE! YOU ASS!" She yanked down the poncho off her head and threw the box at him. He quickly caught it and tutted her.

"That ain't no way to treat a holy object!" He closed it dramatically and set it on the closed wooden box next to him.

She rubbed her sore bottom before she sat back up onto the couch. She certainly wasn't amused at the fall.  _It would have been too amazing if it really had been everything that he had said it was. If only it was… she really could have used the luck!_

"You know, I can go home, if that's how you're going to treat me." She tried to fix her hair but to be honest, she really did want to go home. She had been missing Allen terribly this week. In fact, ever since she had her talk with BJ, she had been over every night and even had gone on a very uneventful overnight trip to Old Orleans.

She began to think about the discussion they had three weeks ago, but she still couldn't fight the constant nervous feeling that was prevalent when she was around him anymore. The memory from then came back with perfect clarity.

"Beetlejuice, are you sure we have to do it more than once?" Lydia paced in front of the skull shaped fireplace and wrung her hands.

"Does it make sense to "Be a couple" and only do it once?" he wiggled one foot back and forth that was propped up on the coffin table.

"I don't know what makes sense in this contract anymore." She quickly glanced up to him.  _He seemed so… relaxed! That only added to her wretched anxious feeling._

He picked something out of his teeth and then went back to watching her pace. He put his hands behind his head and relaxed a little more.

"Neitherworld contracts never do. That's just the way they are. I should know! I'm practically an expert at 'em."

"So… we have to?" She stopped in front of the window that was to the left of the fireplace. She didn't look out of it but instead she stared at the floor with a sense of the impending answer that she didn't want.

"Proooobably." Beetlejuice drew out the word in one long lazy breath.

She lifted her hand to her bangs and pushed them back. Her brow was wrinkled up from worry as she gave a sigh of resignation. Lifting her head, although she couldn't allow herself to look at him quite yet, she spoke the words she didn't want to say.

"Ok…"

That caught his attention and he sat up immediately and leaned forward. His movement quickly made her spin around as panic filled her eyes.

"Just.. just not  **now!**  Just give me time. Let's take our time! OK? We have four or so years to pace ourselves. AND I don't want this to happen often! OK?" The last "okay" was her begging him for understanding. She pleaded with her eyes and in response BJ leaned back into the position that he was originally in.

"Alright with me." He smiled, and relaxed as he folded one leg over the other.

Lydia's eyes focused once more upon Beetlejuice as he dug in that giant wooden box.  _Had it really been three weeks since then?_

She knew BJ was just trying to get her to laugh but it was hard to laugh when she never knew when he'd want to try going at it again.

She couldn't let this worry eat at her like this. She couldn't let her life be consumed like this. It was just so hard to let it go. He assured her that it wasn't cheating… but she couldn't shake the feeling that it was.

She slung both arms over the end of the couch and resigned her body onto it as well. Beetlejuice had just started to talk about something, but it couldn't keep her attention as her eyes lost focus on her surroundings.

"Well?" Her eyes focused and promptly saw that Beetlejuice's crotch was right in front of her. She crawled back, in horror, on her arms a few feet from the sudden startle.

"Well, what? I'm sorry, I spaced out." She tried to readjust herself, so she could look a little more normal, even if she didn't feel like it.

"Oh, never mind." BJ smirked and then sat down next her, and she watched as he got comfortable until he turned to face her.

"What's been goin' on? You've been acting jumpier than the fleas infesting Poopsie." He held out his hand to her and she instinctually took it. He patted her hand and waited for her reply. He could see the internal struggle in her eyes as she tried to find her words.

"It's just… It's just, I'm worried. I'm anxious. I always feel on guard because I never know when you'll try to…" She couldn't finish the sentence, but she was sure he got the gist of it.

He nodded his head and pulled her hand up to his lips to give it a small kiss.

"Look, instead of you bein' all nervous about it, how 'bout it won't happen unless I ask. That seem fair to ya?" His thumb rubbed her hand gently and she let his words absorb while she thought it over.

"Ok. Thank you." She said quietly as she felt relief begin to rinse through her.  _Oh, such relief! Such wonderful relief._

Beetlejuice wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him as she scooted closer. She rested on his chest and stared at his tie and the way it crinkled its way into his suit. She took one refreshing deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Ya know, I never knew when you'd be fine with me askin'. I know you said you wanted to take yer time, but I was thinking about it now." His voice was soft, and she felt his hand rub her arm in a reassuring manner.  _This was nice. Some down time without any expectations like this had been needed._

She let her eyes close once more as she thought more on it. She had not let herself relax around him since they had their talk. She did regret that she never had the chance to fully enjoy their little trip they took. Granted it was just sight-seeing and doing touristy sort of things, but the whole time she had been too afraid that he'd try something at any time, since it was a "special trip".  _So, yeahhhh, she didn't get much sleep at all on that trip. She could've easily been confused with a zombie by the end of it._   _Maybe she'd ask him to take her again? This time she was certain that she would be able to enjoy it to the fullest._

At least she was able to share some decent photos with Allen from that trip.  _Oh geez, Allen, when was the last time they had time together like this? She missed cuddling on the couch while he read to her. When was the last time she and him had a decent conversation? Between his work and this… they really needed to find a way to connect._

"So, what do you think?" Beetlejuice whispered, as he put both arms around her and brought his face closer to hers.

"Yeah… I agree." She sighed and held him back _. Oh yeah…_   _It really was nice to finally feel relaxed around him._

His fingers trailed their way up her spine, until it found what it was looking for, and began to pull down the zipper of her catsuit. Her eyes opened when she finally pieced two and two together in pertaining to what  _ **exactly**_  he was referring to, in the question he had just asked. She held her breath as she felt the zipper come completely undone and expose her back underneath the poncho, that thankfully still concealed her. The catsuit loosened its grip on her body and gave way for his hand, that snaked its way past the entrance, caressing her soft skin as it explored her curves.

She bit her lip and exhaled, as she wished that she had worn a bra today, but she couldn't change the fact that she didn't. She  **had**  to let this happen. She had agreed to it. If she fought it now, it would only delay the inevitable and she'd feel like a hypocrite if she told him no tonight.  _Maybe he'd let her keep her poncho on? She didn't want to fully expose herself to him right now. She wanted to at least feel like there was something between them. For some reason that felt very important to her right now._

His cold lips found her ear and began to gently nibble on her lobes. She really couldn't get into it at all.

"Your skin is amazing." He breathed out as he worked her arms out of the sleeves.

 _Why didn't he just make it disappear? Why was he drawing this out?_ She slipped her arms out of the sleeves and pulled the catsuit down to her waist, so he didn't have to do any more unnecessary work to undress her. She pulled away to lay down on the couch, but held her poncho close, hoping he'd understand that she wanted to keep it on. He didn't even seem to be concerned with the poncho as his eyes watched her present her body to him like this.

She closed her eyes and silently lifted her hips and he understood, as he peeled the skin-tight suit off of her completely. She still couldn't get over how cold the Neitherworld felt when she was exposed like this. He lifted one leg and began to kiss and lick his way down until he made it to her inner thigh. She didn't want to watch but her mind's eye filled in the visuals with what he was doing by his touch alone.

She couldn't help that her body had begun to shiver from the combinations of the cold and unhappy anticipation of what was to come. Beetlejuice noticed her shivering and stopped to sit up and look at her.

"Oh! Here, let me warm you up…" BJ smiled as his energy began to seep out of him like vapor and engulf the room. Her body began to tingle as every nerve in her body was awoken from their slumber and became intensely aware of every sensation to be had. She bit her lip and tried to fight the energy as an ember lit within her and slowly grew with an intense heat and wanton need.  _She hated his magic sometimes… especially right now. This wasn't her body responding to him… it was just his magic doing his bidding._

"Now, let's get back to business." He lowered his head and lifted her leg once more.

Every minute trace of his hair, skin, and touch made the heat within her grow. He was the breeze on a tiny fire and every little thing he did, made it spread faster until she was engulfed in a forest of flames.

Even the satiny fabric of the poncho sent her body into little shivers of bliss as it moved over her erect nipples with every breath she took. It was already too much stimulus for her, but he wasn't going to relent until he got what he wanted.

A rush of color filled the space behind her eyelids as his cold tongue invaded past her folds and slid into her. His prehensile tongue rubbed, caressed, and licked its way into every little subtle hidden ridge and crevasse. Her body began vibrating with a feeling that she knew all too well, as he continued to prod deeper. He was thoroughly enjoying this expedition of exploratory spelunking within her soft sponge-like heaven, that had selfishly been hidden away from the world.

She held her breath as she fought the noises that wanted to be released from her throat. She didn't want to give in, even though her body betrayed her as tiny orgasms throbbed and gripped his athletic tongue. Biting her lip, she whimpered out a hum of pleasure as his never-ending tongue continued to fill her, never once stopping its assault, and that gave him the signal to become more aggressive from within. That set her off as she arched back into the cushion and let out a long moan as an intense orgasm came forward.

With one long slurp, Beetlejuice reeled his tongue back and laughed softly as he watched her try to catch her breath. Her leg shook from the sheer effort of trying to keep it upright.

Unfortunately, she wasn't given the chance to recuperate before Beetlejuice lifted her leg again and pressed his cock into her depths. A tidal wave of pleasure overtook her as his magic pushed its way into her just as forcefully as his cold-hard, cock did.

He propelled forward, until he was all the way to the hilt, and held it there as his head spasmed releasing precum into her. Her world felt like it was spinning backwards as another orgasm erupted and drenched both of them with her own ejaculation. She couldn't think straight. She was lost in the euphoria and hormones that had over taken all of her synapses. She was now just a body made up of pleasure for him to use and manipulate for his will.

She could barely register anything anymore. She could feel her body being moved around but she could only imagine that this was what an out of body experience felt like. Each hard thrust shoveled more of his magic into her and was pulling her into different levels of nirvana. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing anymore and she could not seem to care.

Her ears rang from the high-pitched sounds that filled the room, until she realized those sounds were her own voice. She watched Beetlejuice sway forward and buck her body, but yet she couldn't make sense of any of it. She could feel it, she could hear it, she could smell it, but she couldn't register that it was her body he was connecting with. There was a panic rising with each orgasm as she felt more and more detached. The sudden feeling that she couldn't breathe was very real, but she couldn't vocalize anything. She finally felt her hand move by sheer force of will, and it took everything in her to concentrate on controlling it to push against his chest in an attempt to stop him. Luckily, he did.

"You ok? Too much? Let me draw some back. I get a bit carried away. Hehehe Keep forgettin' yer mortal." He looked concerned, but he laughed it off quickly and she suddenly felt like she could breathe once more. He still spasmed sporadically within her and each time she thought she could take a moment to think, the spasm would rack another orgasm forth. It was fortunate that they were only little ones, but it was still tough on her body. She honestly didn't know how much more her form could take. Her mouth was dry. Her throat ached. Her body throbbed in every way it could, and her mind felt dizzy as it tried to sort out any thoughts and failed miserably.

She focused her attention to his face and saw he was watching her with a slightly amused expression. She wanted to be upset at him for it, but she couldn't find the will to right now. Emotional exhaustion had taken over completely.

She took a deep breath and grabbed her head to help the room stop spinning and oddly enough, it seemed to help ground her enough to come back down. "No… no more.. ma, ma, magic…"

She was able to inhale a few more cleansing breaths before she was able to talk again. "Just.. Just cum. Ok? I can't… I can't handle more."

"If you say so." He smirked, completely amused at the ball of dough she had become at his amazing touch.

He grabbed both of her legs and pulled her forward to brace them as he comfortably positioned his own legs to counter her position. "You ready?"

"I.. think so." She panted out as she tried to gather more of herself back into her body. His magic wasn't as nearly suffocating as it was before and as it continued to dissipate, more of her senses returned.

He began to rock slowly, dragging the head of his cock back and forth on the top of her inner walls. She was still so sensitive, and her moans were freely given out with each sweeping motion. He began to pick up the pace until it became one long hard undulating motion after another. She could feel his head swell as he came closer to his release. She wanted to help quicken the pace, but her body still felt like jello so she left him to his own devices.

He closed his eyes, and grunted with each fast swing of his hips, until he moved in a fevered pace that she couldn't imagine was humanly possible… until she remembered that he technically wasn't "humanly possible". She could feel herself being driven forward into another orgasm as her scalp tingled, her breasts filled with a lovely sensation, and her clit hardened.

Gripping her legs tighter, he drove himself into her with one strong final blow, as he released the immense pressure within, filling her as he moaned loudly to the room. Her own orgasm rang out to join the chorus as her body shook from the over stimulation and she suddenly needed to decompress.  _This was all too much._

He was quick to free her legs, as he fell forward on top of her as he tried to gather his own strength.

"Off… Off.. Can't breathe…" She tapped his shoulder, but he didn't move.  _Oh gods did he die. Wait, that's not possible._

"Beetlejuice!" she felt her throat closing up and he was just  _too close_  to her face right now.

He grunted a response and lazily got up. He seemed a tad wobbly as he leaned against the edge of the couch.

"I'm… I… I… I don't know what I'm saying…" She had some sort of coherent thought for a moment but just as quickly, it ran away from her when she opened her mouth.  _She was too worn out. She was done._   _She was so tired, but she didn't want to be here right now. She wanted to go home and sleep. Yes… that sounded like the best plan… sleep. Home…_ She closed her eyes and felt her body start to get heavier but then she jolted herself awake.

"Beetlejuice…" Her languid movements made her even more tired, but she directed her eyes to him. His own eyes were closed, and she wasn't sure if he had fallen asleep or not.

"M'goin' home. K?" she slid off the couch and stood up like a newborn calf.

"K." was all he could respond back. She was very glad he wasn't asking her to stay.

.

.

.

The portal door opened into her bedroom as she stumbled forward into the dark. She blinked slowly and wobbled her way to the bed, until her knees hit the soft edge. She didn't have the energy to undress out of her now regular clothes or to even brush her teeth. Sleep was the only thing she wanted right now. She tried to crawl into the bed but instead she plopped forward and that was as far as she could make it.

She heard a tired voice call her name but it barely registered as she began to drift off. She could still feel her body being moved, like earlier, but she was able to come to enough of her senses and open her eyes to see what was happening.

In a blurry vision, she saw an angelic but very sleepy-looking and naked Allen, lift her up and lay her down onto her side of the bed. Everything felt like a strange, heavy dream right now _. This was the kind of dream she loved and definitely not the one from earlier._  She could feel his warm hands work to free her from her clothes and tuck her under their lovely, welcoming blankets. She felt drunk and her mind was floating, she tried so hard to hang on, but she was failing. She was just cognizant enough to note the feeling of his warm soft lips kissing her cheek, but it elicited forth a hum and smile from her, as she heard him whisper his beautiful declaration of love before he rolled over and finally wished her goodnight. She wanted to say the same, but her mouth felt glued shut and her words hung heavy in her mind until there were thoughts no more. Sleep had finally claimed her.

.  
.

.

The birds outside were cheerfully cheeping but in her mind, they could have been screeching into a megaphone directly into her ears. She attempted to cover her head with the pillow, but it didn't help the throbbing and heavy pain that threatened to split her skull open. She didn't want to get up. She wanted to sleep more but there was no more sleep to be had with this headache. Even her eyes hurt from the light and it was clear that she had a hangover. Except, she didn't have a drop of liquor last night.

 _What time was it?_  She forced her eyes open, only to squint through tiny slits in an attempt to see her surroundings. She rolled over with a grunt and caterpillar-slinked her body into the shadows on Allen's side of the bed. In the safety of the shadow, she was allowed to open her eyes with less pain and see the time.  _11:13AM. Wait… What lecture did I have today? Conceptual Graphics. That was… was at 11:45. Noooo…. She needed to rush out of here. There wasn't even time for breakfast or a shower. She felt so gross!_

She hurried to dress but her mind wasn't focused on anything except what had transpired the night before. She woke up naked, so Allen must've helped her get into bed, so that wasn't her imagination. Unless she did it and imagined it was him. She was much too tired to even know what had been reality when she got home, and what wasn't.

Rushing out the door and locking it, she adjusted her bookbag and then dashed down the hallway. She barely had enough time to run through the campus and get a seat before the lecture started. She was glad she brought a tape recorder because her mind kept wandering as the professor rambled on.

 _Beetlejuice's magic… yeah. It made her feel this way. Did it drain her? Did it drain him? Or was it the exertion of all that energy that caused this? Whatever it was, it was too much._  She was still so tired. She  _may or may not have_  taken one of Allen's prescription migraine pills before she dashed off this morning, but she was glad that she did. It helped alleviate the horrid pain she had been in since waking.

Her stomach gurgled loudly and a few people sitting around her giggled as she slunk down completely embarrassed into her seat. She'd need to eat after this, but there was still another hour to suffer through.  _Where should she go?_

Her thoughts flip-flopped between her two lives. Life with BJ and life with Allen. Both were such a contrast to each other, but things had been seemingly ok. Actually, to be honest, she wasn't sure. She tried to balance things and she tried to not let her guilt enter her mind since last night. She was going to ignore any of those feelings because she  _had to_  carry on. Those were things that she HAD to do versus the things she LIKED to do.

Last night with Beetlejuice, that was different from the first time but still the same in many ways. She didn't seem to carry any residual energy like she did last time.  _Thank the Gods for that! Ugh, just the thought of sex, even in general was NOT appealing right now. Not even with Allen. She needed to recuperate first._

_Oh, Allen… He didn't have classes today and if she remembered his schedule right, he'd be at work until 4. That's what she would do for lunch. She'd go see him and eat there._

.

.

The old heavy metal framed glass door swung open as the draft bemoaned its capture in the vestibule. Lydia stepped into The Coffee House and took a deep breath, inhaling the rich, warm, fragrant coffee perfumed air. The wonderful scent mixed harmoniously with the mouthwatering aroma from the fresh pastries that were baked in the house throughout the day.

The narrow Coffee House had an industrial look, with the tall open ceilings that highlighted the vintage ornamental tin tiles, the original brick walls, black vent-works, and large paintings from local artists. Exposed thick wooden beams helped frame the space and gave a place for the old Edison style Lightbulbs, that were enclosed in large glass bubbles, to hang down from and softly illuminate the many small tables below.

The tables were spaced on either side of the room and opened a path to the long glass pastry case and register. The whole room was in the shape of a squared off horseshoe. To the right of the register and case was a long narrow hall that hid the path to the bakery's kitchen, but also diverted to the doors of the restrooms. To the left of the pastry counter, was a wall that enclosed one side where the employees would work and filled the center of the horseshoe design. The wall did not close off the room but created a division to make the rest of the room to the left, into a more intimate space with additional tables.

There were a couple people in the queue ahead of her but the person in front was served fairly promptly and left. Lydia could hear Allen's chipper voice but couldn't make out what he was saying over the general din of overlapping conversations and the vintage jazz that lilted through the speakers.

An excitement had begun to grow within her as she stepped closer to where he was. He had yet to see her and she was glad. She wanted to catch him off guard and hope to brighten his day. It wasn't often that she would come here when he was working. She was always afraid of getting him in trouble and also because she didn't have a lot of spending cash. She and Allen had an agreement that they wouldn't have a joint account. Actually, she was the one who insisted while Allen wanted to share everything with her. She couldn't live with herself if she did that. It would have felt like she would have been using him.

Her ears perked up when she heard Allen's laugh.

"Really? What unusual names for cats but I think that's fantastic. Better than Whiskers or Muffy."

A bubbly southern accent replied to him and it made Lydia smile.

"Yeah, well, the little heathens are my babies. Do you have cats?"

She now knew exactly who this person was, that was in front of her. It was Allen's admirer, that he would often regale stories of the quirky, short, but positive girl from Southern Indiana. Lydia could now see him clearly as he was leaning over the glass case to face the woman in front of her. He had a large smile on his face as he engaged her. They talked a little bit longer before he glanced up, then addressed the customer again and handed them their receipt and change.

"Your decaf is still brewing, but I have your ord…" He stopped in mid-sentence when he whipped his head up again and locked eyes on Lydia.

Lydia couldn't stop the giggle that came out of her. He was used to seeing so many different customers that for a moment she had blurred into just another one of them, that was until his mind halted all of his processes. His genuine smile lit up the room as he stood up and gave her a look that was just for her.

The customer turned around and gave Lydia a once over before she turned back to Allen. Allen grabbed a small box of pastries that he had tied a white string around and handed it to her.

"Thanks for coming in again. If you don't mind waiting over there, I'll finish your order." He pointed to an open table that was close by as he gave the customer a very warm smile.  _He really had perfected that mask since working here._  The customer thanked them and obediently sat with a big smile on their face. They began to hum along to the music, but Lydia could feel their eyes on her.

"If you don't mind waiting a little longer Miss, I just have to finish this order and then I can be all yours…" Allen winked to Lydia and she nodded her reply with another giggle. She quickly glanced behind her and saw that she was the only one in line. For which, she was glad, she would have hated to keep others waiting too.

Her body swayed gently to Bessie Smith's, "Nobody Knows You When You're Down and Out", that began to play through the sound system. She watched as he proficiently went through the many processes to finish the order, until he came from around the case, and handed it to the waiting customer. He thanked them once again, as they went to exit the building before he dashed over to hold the door open for them.

Lydia turned back around and patiently waited by the counter for him to return, but instead she was greeted by his arms pulling her back into a hug and lifting her up to gently swing her back and forth.

"Lydia! What are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you!"

He set her down and she adjusted her shirt that rode up, but she couldn't stop smiling. He was a breath of fresh air to her right now. She turned around to face him and saw that he also couldn't stop smiling either.

"I'm here for lunch." She teased and turned her attention to their menu. In her peripheral she saw him jump up and then rushed to get behind the counter.

"Get anything you want. It'll be my treat. Ok?" He motioned to the menu, but she was more entranced by how animated he was right now. She hadn't seen him like this in such a long time and she was SO glad she stopped in. There were too many options and her mind still had a hard time focusing.

"How about you surprise me with your favorite sandwich." This was the easiest thing for her to do and also, she could see what he liked to eat here.

"Ok! Go ahead and take a seat. I'll bring everything to you." He bent down and opened the case and started to gather a few things.

Lydia made her way over to a table close by and rested on her arm to watch him. A few other people left but Allen was sure to thank them for their business. She watched how hard he worked, cleaned, and dashed around. At one point in time the phone rang but she really didn't care as she laid down on her arms and shut her eyes for a moment. She listened to the many sounds come and go, the music change, and movement that carried on around her. It wasn't until she heard the ceramic dish set down near her, did she open her eyes. It felt good to rest them, but she was happy to see a large turkey croissant sandwich, piled high with different vegetables and cheese, accompanied by a coffee that smelled amazing.

"It's turkey, cheddar and sliced apple. I'll be right back, I have a few things to do!" He quickly took off down the hall and into the bakery. She took a moment to look around and realized that she was now the only customer left in here. Allen was quick to return and presented her with a plate that held a large cookie on it.

"It's fresh out of the oven. I have to wait for the others to cool before I put them into the case, but I knew you'd like it warm." He surveyed the room carefully before he chose to sit down by her.

Lydia had already begun to eat her lunch and she wasn't disappointed with his choice. When she tore a piece of the cookie off and tried it, she was hit with an explosion of sweet flavors. It was delicious. He was spellbound by just watching her eat, with a smile on his face. It was clear that she had made his day and that made her happy too.

Wiping her mouth, she straightened up.

"You've been working so hard. Where do you get this energy?"

"I'm not sure, but maybe it's from years of watching Oma and Opa do the same, that had made it seem like it was the only way to be?" He shrugged then watched people passing by outside the front windows. She figured he was probably trying to judge if they'd be customers or not. She felt bad from keeping him from his job.

He stood up and ran behind the counter before running back and joining her with a book from one of his classes. He had a small notebook and began to review notes that he had written before he opened the book up and began scanning the pages. Once in a while he'd write something new down on the paper and by that time she had finished the majority of their sandwich and moved to eating the cookie.  _So, this is how he kept up with his studying. He was so dedicated. She wished that she could have been like that too, but she was never the type to be as organized like him._

"Allen?" She nibbled her cookie and took a quick sip of the coffee before continuing.

He looked up at her from his book and waited.

"You don't work or have classes tomorrow, right?" She lifted her mug to take another sip while listening. She examined his work attire and thought his name tag was adorable. By his name he had drawn a delightful four-leaf clover with green marker.

"Actually, I have one class. Remember? But that's all, so I figured I'd study since you'll be gone all day with BJ." He directed his attention back to the paragraph that he had left off of.

"Well, what if we go on a date tomorrow after your class? I could meet you outside the hall afterwards?" She watched him carefully and when her words reached him he froze and slowly lifted his head.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to spend the day with you." She broke off a little more of the warm cookie and put it in her mouth.

"I'd love that! I'd really love that!" His excitement couldn't be contained as his words burst forth. He stood up and held out his arms to hug her.

The door opening pulled them out of the moment as two couples entered the building and Allen grabbed his stuff and then ran behind the counter to greet them.

He happily took their orders, but Lydia figured that would be a good time to leave. When he finally looked her way, she waved, blew him a kiss and watched as a blush washed over his cheeks, but it was her turn when he loudly replied to her gesture.

"I love you!"

She stopped at the door and felt her cheeks burn as she turned around and saw that everyone in the room was now staring at her. Still, she didn't care and returned his affection.

"Love you too! I'll see you when you get home."

.

.

.

The bathroom mirror's glass rippled from her touch and Beetlejuice's bedroom came into view. A loud snoring from the sleeping lump under the covers, made it clear what Beetlejuice had been doing all day.

"Beej?" Lydia called out, but the snoring continued. She cleared her throat and called his name another time but this time a little louder.

With an abrupt snort, he sat up while rubbing his eyes and turned his head her way.

"Thought you weren't coming over till later, but whatever." He wobbled a little as he tried to get his bearings. He yanked off the blankets and Lydia recoiled when she saw that he had apparently started sleeping in the nude.

"Cover up! Cover up!" She yelled as she turned around.  _She really didn't want to see that again if she didn't have to._

"Why, it ain't nothing you haven't seen before?" He grumbled as he shuffled over to the mirror.

"Please cover up! I won't talk to you if you don't." She didn't dare look at him right now.

"Gods, fine, ya hypocrite! You guys sleep naked, so what's it matter to you how I sleep in my own bed?" He snapped his fingers and was now clad in a deep burgundy velvet robe. He tapped the mirror and she hesitantly turned around, peeking with one eye open.

"Well, it's not like I walk around naked when you're trying to talk to me." She huffed when she was comfortable enough to look at him.

"Maybe you should." He snickered.  _Wouldn't hurt to try, right?_

"Beetlejuice!" She barked back, appalled at the idea.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat? I'm just sayin'." He shrugged.

"And I don't like what you're "Just saying"." She shook her head disappointed that this was where the conversation was going.

"Well, you comin' over right now or not?" He folded his arms as frustration began to make waves under the surface.

"Actually, I was wondering if it'd be ok if I could stay home tonight? I know you said we should try to spend as much time together, but I think it would be good for me to do this." She grabbed her arms and gave him a hopeful look. She wanted him to understand but instead he turned to lean on the glass.

"Thought we were doing the eye-scream date thing tonight?" He lifted his hand and began to examine his nails.

"I know but… Honestly, I could really use this time away from you especially after last night." She gripped her arm a little tighter and watched for his reaction, but she wasn't holding her breath for anything good.

He groaned and then turned his eyes to look at her. It was clear he wasn't happy about it as he milled the thoughts over in his head.

"I guess… but ya know, how's it look to them if we act like this?" He looked back to his bed and started to day dream about sleeping again but not after he said his piece.

"Actually, that's not all. I'm sorry to ask but also, I need tomorrow too." She squeaked out her request while folding her hands together in a pleading manner. It felt oddly similar to a scenario where she was an employee asking for some time off to their boss.

He let out a long sigh to show his disgust.

"Fine!" He barked and turned to start heading back towards his bed. He snapped his fingers and his robe was now long gone. Lydia made another squeak and whirled around so she didn't have to see him. Her heart felt so much lighter already knowing she had a little freedom.

"Thank you! Really Beetlejuice. Thank you! You're amazing!" She felt like she could jump for joy.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now get lost. I got some sleepin' to do." He mumbled, shaking his head, as he began to tuck himself back under the covers.  _He wasn't going to tell her how much he needed to recuperate anyways. Forcing that much energy last night to get her into it was more draining than he'd let on. He'd just let her believe what she wanted. How the hell did she have more energy than him right now anyways?_

The mirror faded back to normal and Lydia ran out of the bathroom and leapt onto the bed with a happy squeal. Allen was going to be home in about 45 minutes and that gave her enough time to take a shower, read that chapter she was required to, and maybe run to the corner store and get some snacks for them.

She rubbed her face into his pillow and inhaled his scent. The sweet cedarwood and incense fragrance filled her with a sense of calmness. She could be completely content cuddling this pillow until he came home but she still had those things she wanted to do.

.

.

.

She felt the bed dip and that jolted her eyes open. Looking around the room, she was shocked to find that it was now dark.  _Had she fallen asleep?_  She turned to see Allen pulling the comforter up over himself and watching her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you."

"I fell asleep?" She asked dumbfounded and stared at the clock. Her eyes and head still felt so heavy and tired but how did she fall asleep so easily? She had been looking forward to spending the evening with him and now it was gone.

"It was like you were dead to the world." He laughed softly and pulled up the blanket to indicate there was room for her next to him. It was so inviting, and she wasn't going to turn it down, but first...

"Uh, let me brush my teeth, and then I'll join you." She couldn't get over the fact that her mouth felt so gross.

When all was said and done in the bathroom, she sat at the edge of the bed and began to undress. She could feel his eyes on her and it made her happy.

"You excited about tomorrow?" She asked as she removed her bra and felt the sweet release from its confines.

"More than you know!" He was quick to reply, and she could hear the smile in his words. She twisted her body to look at him and indeed, he was softly smiling and watching her. His eyes spoke of so much and she wanted nothing more than to feel her body next to his.

Lowering herself under the covers, she snuggled her way back to him. His arm was quick to wrap around her as she felt his warm skin connect with hers. Everything about his body seemed to fit hers and she loved it. She moved her bottom back slightly and could feel his body twitch in response. It was a small thrill for her, that after all these years, he still desired her even in small moments like this.

Closing her eyes, she formed a plan for tomorrow and couldn't wait to share it with him.

"I'm taking you somewhere special tomorrow for our date." She stated as a fact and grinned as she snuggled her head on his arm, finding juuuust the right spot.  _Ah there it is._

"I, I… that makes me so happy! I can't wait." He held her a little tighter and kissed the back of her head in response.

"What are we doing?" He asked between kisses. She hummed contentedly and felt totally and absolutely comfortable.

"It's a surprise." Her words drifted out lazily as she enjoyed his kisses.

Even though he was pinned by her, he still managed to move some of her hair out of the way to kiss along her neck. His free hand massaged her bottom and his desire for her grew even more at the thought of having the day alone with her.

"Lydia… I…" He stopped when she didn't respond. With the back of his fingers he traced along her cheek as he smiled down at her. She had fallen asleep so quickly and he wasn't going to risk waking her. If she had been that tired there had to be a reason.

He gave her one last kiss before he set his head back down upon his pillow and let out a contented sigh, before he let his own exhaustion take over.

.

.

.

Lydia adjusted her wide brimmed sunhat and held it tight, so the breeze wouldn't claim it. Allen should be here any minute and the thought of it made her giddy. She had the afternoon planned out, but she left things flexible to change as well.

Clouds moved quickly through the sky and shadowed the area off and on, but the shade was welcomed. The sunlight was warmer than she had predicted it to be. She lifted her arm to glance at her watch again but before she could see the time she heard her name being called.

Allen ran up to her and looked as excited as a child on Christmas morning.

"You ready to go? I parked the Mini over in the east lot." She began to walk but she didn't make it far before he pulled her back and kissed her on the lips. Her heart fluttered for a moment as she pulled away slowly to take in his visage.

"Now I'm ready." He grinned and took her hand. She gave it a small squeeze before she led him in the direction of the car.

.

.

Straightening out the blue plaid picnic blanket on the grass, Lydia hummed to herself in the shade of the large and unusual pyramid shaped monument as Allen marveled at its grandeur and size. Its design was so out of place and a contrast of cultures to what was the norm in this area, especially in this cemetery. Lydia took off her shoes and sat down on the blanket and watch with amusement as he examined the details.

"I'm glad you like it. It really is amazing, but that angel statue is quite odd. It looks so "over it". I always wanted to visit Cedar Hill, but I wanted to wait so I could see it with you." She stretched back, taking off her hat and wiggled her toes in the breeze. He took his time to join her as he continued to look around at the park like surroundings. He finally set down the picnic basket, that he had been absentmindedly carrying, onto the blanket next to her.

"I think this is great! It's quiet and so beautiful." He relaxed back near her as she began to open the basket and dig around.

"I hope you're hungry. I made lunch and decided to try my hand at a recipe I found." She pulled out a couple sandwiches she had wrapped and put them on a couple paper plates that wanted to run away with the wind.

"I am! What did you make?" He held out his hands and gently took the plate she was handing him.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to eat it, but I thought I'd try something different. It's chickpea salad. I really hope it's good. I'm sorry if it's not. I don't cook as much as you, so you can tell me if it's not good." She felt embarrassed that she never really got into cooking as much as he did, but with him cooking so many yummy dishes, she never really had a need to learn.

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful because you were the one who made it." He unwrapped the sandwich, took a bite and she watched for his reaction. Some of the innards crumbled down onto the plate but he was quick to pop them into his mouth. She took a bite of hers and focused on that instead of the thoughts she had been avoiding and blowing off. She was determined that she was going to enjoy this day with him.

"Lydia?"

She pulled back her dazed stare as she chewed when she realized he had said something.

"Hmm?"

"I said it's delicious." He took another bite. He was almost half way through his sandwich already and all she had managed to do was take one bite.

She felt the need to apologize to him rise up again. She had wanted the day to go wonderfully but she needed to get this out of the way and out of her mind. Her appetite was now gone so she wrapped her sandwich back up and put it into the basket. Allen watched her every move but didn't say anything as he finished his own sandwich.

"I, uh, want to apologize…" She sighed and stared down at the slight ruffles that decorated the hem of her skirt.

"For what?" He swallowed the last bite and scooted closer to take her hand.

"I've been gone so much. I'd like to be home, but the way things are… The rules that I have to follow to help him... It sucks but it's important for me to do it. No one else can." She turned her head away from him and closed her eyes, but she felt his hand on her chin as it gently directed her face back to him.

"Lydia, I'm just happy you made time for me today." He let go of her chin, leaned forward and flashed a loving smile before he laid down on the blanket to stare at the branches that were undulating in the breeze. She felt a pain from his words take a stab at her heart, but another part of it made her happy.

"You know, I've been so excited ever since you brought this up yesterday that I almost didn't go to my classes. I just wanted the time to come quicker so I could spend the whole day with you. In fact, it's been pretty much the only thing on my mind that I even forgot to eat breakfast." He laughed to the sky and closed his eyes.  _Everything in this moment felt so beautiful. He wouldn't trade his time with her for any amount of money or riches in the world._ It was blissfully quiet as a warmer breeze made the pines and cedars around them softly whisper their tales to anyone who would listen.

She couldn't contain the overflowing emotion inside of her and a need to show him how she felt demanded action. Instantly she was over him with her lips pressed on his. She desired to feel his love physically, she wanted his touch, she needed to express all of her love. At first, he was surprised but his arms were quick to wrap around her and with a happy hum, he pulled her closer. His hands found themselves trailing their way through her hair as he held her to him as if he was afraid she'd pull away.

It had been much too long since they were able to be physically intimate and she wanted nothing more than for them to pack up and immediately go home… then again… no one was at the cemetery today and they were hidden away. An unanticipated thought of him pressing her against the pyramid, while he pounded that lovely cock into her and forcing all of her frustrations away, delivered an intense electric thrill through her body.

Pulling back, she couldn't hide her coy little smile and she wanted to find the right way to ask him without being vulgar.  _Although, whispering to him that she wanted him to fuck her would probably get a big rise from him in more than one way._

He opened his eyes and they were completely lost in hers, a hint of sadness was there but his desire was very clear.  _I'm going to do it!_   _I'm going to whisper those raw words to him and see how he would like it._  Excitement coursed through her as her heartbeat began to beat faster and she felt like they were teenagers again. Her quickened breath tried to compensate for it as she bent forward to his ear and had finally formulated the right thing to say.

"Allen… I want y…"

A muffled voice suddenly broke the erotically fueled mood and they both sat up trying to figure out where it came from. They heard it once more and directed their attention to her purse by the side of the picnic blanket.

"What's that?" Allen inquired but was still confused.

"I don't know for sure but I suspect…" She said as she grabbed her purse but had a sneaking feeling about what exactly it could be. When she set it on her lap, she could now hear the sound a little better and that her deduction had been correct. She sighed, gave a half-hearted knowing glance to Allen and shrugged while pulling out her compact mirror.

"YO! BAAABES!" Opening the mirror, Beetlejuice's voice was now crystal clear.

"What do you want Beetlejuice?" Lydia presented him a not too pleased look to the miniature Beetlejuice that was smiling back at her. Allen leaned in closer to get a better look at the situation as well, as Beetlejuice took in the surroundings and then caught Allen watching him.

"If you wanted to hang out with dead guys, all you had to do was call me. You should know it's more fun here than any cemetery." BJ shrugged and then put one arm out to lean on it.

"You didn't answer my question Beej. Is something going on?" She sighed again and _ **really**_  hoped that nothing was.

"Hi Beetlejuice!" Allen happily waved to him and BJ gifted him another noncommittal glance before directing his attention back to Lydia.

"Yeah, sure hi. Anywaaaays, I was going to bring something up I noticed… but, oh never mind. Pfft. It's  _probably_ nothing. I'll let you go." BJ waved before he quickly disappeared.

Lydia stared back at her reflection and tried to figure out what had just transpired _. Was something going on? He knew she'd be busy today. So why would he want to talk things over?_   _Something didn't feel right._  A very uncomfortable feeling began to take over and she wanted to shake it off, but she wasn't sure how.

"Lydia? Everything ok?" Allen touched her shoulder and she jumped from the sudden touch that instantly pulled her from her thoughts. She turned and attempted to smile through the worry, but she wasn't sure what that really was about.

"Yeah, I think so. Maybe he just forgot I was spending the day with you." Leaning forward, she focused on her bare toes as a small black ant decided that it was a good place to explore. She puffed at it to safely blow it away, and it landed on the blanket, doing a couple circles before it meandered off into the grass.

Allen set the picnic basket aside and pulled her towards him. She happily gave in and let her body fall back with his. Laying on her side, she faced him as he brushed stray hairs out of her face, but she couldn't stop running different "Why's" in her mind for BJ's appearance. He kissed her forehead and pulled her body closer. His warmth was welcoming as she wrapped a leg around his to minimize the space between them. He flipped onto his back and pulled her along so that she was now laying on top of him. Any part of her body that was exposed near him was now fair game and being riddled with his gentle kisses. She closed her eyes and tried to let his affection take her out of her mind, but those stubborn thoughts wouldn't take their leave.

_Had something happened? Did he find something out? What did he notice? Obviously, BJ couldn't say something if it pertained to the contract because Allen was there. It had to be big if… Wait, something is different. What is it?_

Lydia glanced down and saw Allen staring at her with concern.  _When did he stop kissing me? How long have I been spaced out?_

"Are you sure everything is alright?" He examined her face as his brows scrunched together with worry.

"Uh, I don't know. I think something is going on with Beej." She pinched her brow as worry decided to make itself comfortable and bunk down.

"Did you, did you need to leave?" He asked but she didn't miss the hint of disappointment in his words.

"No, at least I don't think so. He would have just asked, right?" She tried to laugh out her words in some sort of effort to calm him and her worries, but it wasn't working.

Deciding to change the mood and force it out of her mind, she pressed her body to his and kissed him with as much passion as she could muster. She focused on every subtle movement, sound, and touch; like how her tongue traced over his, how his soft lips met hers, how his hand gently held her neck, how… how BJ seemed off.  _Really, he_ _did know_ _that she needed today so why would he show up? He didn't seem that tired yesterday to not remember? What if he heard something that would change how the contract works?_

Her eyes focused on Allen, and saw that he now was laying back with his hands resting by his head as his eyes were analytically taking her in. She sat up immediately and felt terrible. She had spaced out again and he noticed.  _Oh gods. Oh no… not again. Oh Gods._

"Look, it's ok. Just go." He sat up and assisted her off his lap. "I'll take care of everything here."

She blinked a couple of times, but deep down, she knew that there was no way she could fight off this worry that would persistently continue to pull her away from the moment if they had attempted it again. She watched as he gathered a few of their things and set them in the basket but the guilt over the situation was beginning to be too much.

"I, I can stay. It'll be ok." Her words were quieter than she wanted them to be, but the burning obstinate guilt decided that worry needed a roommate.

"It's fine. Go ahead." He turned around and began to put on his shoes and she listened while trying her best to judge his tone and demeanor. He didn't sound upset or disappointed but more neutral but not bad in the least.  _At least she hoped_.

"Are you sure?" She touched his shoulder, she really didn't want to leave, but if he told her she should… then maybe he was sensing something too?

"Yeah. If you feel it's that important; go." He finished tying his shoe, stood up and stretched his arms to the sky.

"Ok." She hesitantly joined him, gave him a quick hug before she called Beetlejuice's name and disappeared.

He turned around and stared at the spot where Lydia had just stood. A long drawn out sigh escaped him as he ran his hand through his long blonde hair.

"Oh Lydia…"

.

.

"Beetlejuice, what was so important that you had to show up today?" Lydia jogged into the Roadhouse and found him reclining comfortably on the couch.

When he saw her, he jumped up and met her in the middle of the room.

"Baaaaabes! You didn't have to come over. Didn't ya have that thing you were doin'?"

Lydia stopped and stared at him unsure what to make of his behavior.

"I thought that there was something big, since you said that there was something you noticed. What is it? If it's not important, I'm going back." She turned at looked at the door and felt relief overwhelm her from the fact that he didn't appear to look worried at all.

"Oooooh, that, well… Ya know how I was noticin' how it's been too quiet lately... Like... I thought more on it and, ya know maybe it's 'cause they've been watching us closer or somethin'." He turned around quickly, started walking back to the couch, but abruptly stopped to look at her over his shoulder. "But, ya didn't have to come."

Lydia stood there for a moment trying to process everything he said. She knew her paranoia was getting the best of her but there really was a small chance that he was right _. Could she risk going home now? She really did want to go back!_

"Althoooooough, might be good yer here." He sat with a small grunt and kicked his feet up onto the coffin table.

"Why's that?" The battle inside her was still raging on, but she heavily leaned towards going home. She could still easily salvage the rest of the day.

"Well, sometimes I get that sense about these things aaaaand wouldn't it be just yer luck if they spied on us and you'd be off with him. Then on top of it, imagine if they saw ya fuckin' him! Pretty sure, they'd be all colors of suspicious then!" He shook his head and appeared to be worried, but she really couldn't tell if he was sincerely concerned or not.

She stared at the dark dusty floor and let the thoughts brew inside her head.  _Gods, she left Allen after_ _promising_ _him today. He was just as excited as she was about having the day together and now… she couldn't risk going home now. She didn't want to believe Beetlejuice but he was right about things like this before. He was also right about how it had been too quiet. Had she become just as paranoid as him? Was any of this worry valid?_

Beetlejuice turned on the tv and random cartoonish noises loudly drowned out her thoughts as he began to channel surf. She couldn't concentrate on anything anymore, and there were too many things bouncing around in her head that were much too difficult to process at this time. A sudden weight fell on her shoulders as she slowly ambled over to join him on the couch. She felt utterly defeated as he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

.

.

.

.

Her eyes wouldn't focus on the numbers and the riddle like questions in the book that sat before her. Instead of doing the work she needed, her mind was insistent on rehashing the last few months and that made doing anything productive near impossible.

No, she was glad that she was home early but upset that it had to come to  _this_. It had been nearly  _three full months_  since she had that date with Allen in the cemetery and it had failed miserably.

Beetlejuice had been insistent that they amped up their time together until he felt confident that they weren't being watched. Unfortunately, every day since then, she had been at his side unless it was for class or sleep and she was now completely burnt out.

That was, until last night. Last night she had finally put her foot down and set him straight. Just thinking about it now, she was proud of herself. Things have felt way too out of control for her own tastes.

.

.

Beetlejuice snapped his fingers and the old familiar portal door appeared floating in his bedroom.

"So, same time tomorrow." He opened the door and leaned on it while he watched Lydia slowly zip up her catsuit. She leaned forward off of his coffin bed and sluggishly grabbed her poncho off the floor. She felt like her appendages weighed a thousand pounds right now.

"I guess." Her voice had as much strength as her body, as she struggled to lift the red and black spiderweb clad fabric over her head, but in the end, she gave up and held it in her lap. Forcing herself off the bed she wobbled her way to the door and held out her hand for extra support. He was quick to take it and guide her to the doorway, but she couldn't help feel that she was the one, and not him, who happened to be so many centuries old. Lifting her leg, she could barely step into the threshold, but instead she suddenly stopped and turned around to sit on it.

"Need me to carry you?" He bent down and looked at her tired eyes that stared back at him blankly.

"No. Beej…" She let her eyes shut and it felt so good to do it. She needed to speak up but the effort it took to talk was far greater than she thought it would be.

"What is it babes?" He got on one knee and listened.  _Maybe he was a bit too rough tonight? She seemed to like it, but he really did get carried away._

"I can't…" She pushed out the words but even managing to say a single sentence in one sitting was proving itself to be incredibly taxing. Luckily, he let her continue as she attempted to finish what she was struggling to say.

"… do this anymore." She rested her body against the frame and slumped her weight on it. She was more than exhausted. It felt like his energy stole everything in her including all of her will.

"Whattaya mean?" Confusion washed over him as his thoughts jumped to many different assumptions.  _This could be seriously bad depending on what she meant._

"I can't. I just can't. You want… so much. Too much." Tears of frustration began to form in her closed eyes. Her thoughts were a jumble of exhaustion and confusion. Even thinking felt like it would demand too much energy that she couldn't afford to spare. She was overwhelmed and too many things have begun to suffer because of how demanding he had been.

She finally lifted her head and was able to look at him and pushed the last of her energy out in her words.

"My life, isn't a life. It's always what you want. My grades are suffering. I'm missing classes because I can't wake up. I never see Allen. I feel like I'm not even a person to you anymore… I'm just your toy to do whatever you want with. You only seem to want sex. Beej… I'm spent. I need to get my life back on track. Please, let me. I'm going to die continuing like this, but I might as well be dead. I don't have any semblance of a life anymore anyways." She prayed he'd understand because she had no way to fight or argue back right now.

He felt a chill go through his very being at her words.  _…I might as well be dead_. In that moment, his eyes looked at her with a renewed clarity. She looked nothing like the Lydia he knew. Her eyes had no life, no sparkle, her body could have been a ragdoll. He couldn't remember the last time she had actually laughed. He had been so caught up in his plans and enjoying her that he had forgotten that mortals need more. He shook his head and got on his knee in front of her.

"I get it. Ya know ya can always say no to me." He placed a hand on her knee and he thought she'd collapse under the weight of that alone.

"No, I can't. You never let me. Isn't my life important to you? It doesn't feel like it." A tear streamed its way down her cheek and fell onto the back of his hand. She was putting down her foot but there was no "oomph" behind it. For how spent she was, she was close to blowing away in the breeze. He stared at the damp spot and felt a lump grow in his throat. He needed to get things back on track or else it threatened to end everything. Even if certain things were going the way he wanted. He'd just have to concede this time… not on everything though.

"Yeah, ya can. Look, let me know when you need it. K? Why don't you take a few days off and I'll talk to you then." He rubbed his hand on her knee and hoped to reassure her.  _Maybe this would be enough? How did he get so blind to her being so miserable?_

"ok." Was the only response she could muster. She needed to go home now. She needed to sleep. She needed comfort from the one she loved.

.

.

.

Lydia's eyes began to focus on the pencil she gripped in her hands as the memory faded. Beetlejuice had been too pushy, and greedily wanting more and more until she had nothing more to give. He was like a drug dealer and his magic was the drug that she was weak to. As soon as he pushed it out, she couldn't fight it, no matter how much she  **wanted**  and needed to. Did he really care for her as a friend or even as a person? It was so hard to tell anymore. _A few months of working hard to make the illusion appear real, was causing so much chaos in my heart. I'm suffering and beyond miserable._

She had been wrung dry and today she could feel a small semblance of herself return. Still, she was exhausted, but things needed to get back on track. Her grades, her life, her relationship needed healing and she knew it was going to be a struggle, well, at least with school. She knew she could have faith in Allen and he'd always be there for her. That was the one constant that she needed, and it had been her life-vest in the choppy sea that her life had become.

 _Oh Allen_ … She was more than just looking forward to seeing him. That was another thing she needed to stress to Beetlejuice the next time she saw him. She NEEDED more time with Allen. She wasn't, no, she couldn't continue like this.

As if on cue, the door slowly opened, and a very beat, shoulder slumped Allen stepped inside. He looked about as exhausted as she was.

"Hey love!" Lydia lit up as soon as she saw him and was immediately revitalized.

"Hey. I'm surprised you're home." He replied quietly as he focused on hanging up his jacket.

The dark circles under his eyes were very visible and Lydia wanted nothing more than to kiss them away.

"Wow, long day? You look beat too." She stood up and held out her arms to him, pulling him in tenderly.

"Yeah, that and a migraine." He closed his eyes and leaned into her embrace.

He pulled away, because his legs were aching, and took his seat across from her. She joined him at the table and he couldn't take his eyes off of her. She tried to concentrate on the page she was working on, but she felt his eyes on her the whole time.

"What's up?" She asked him curiously with a smile.

He didn't answer when he stood up to go get a glass of water. She watched as he took a couple of his migraine pills and realized that his migraine must be an incredibly bad one if he was taking them. He hated taking pills. After he set the glass in the sink, he turned back around to look over to her once more.

She went back to the problems that awaited her on the page, but her thoughts were only on him.  _He probably needed to go to bed soon. She was surprised that he hadn't already started to go get ready for bed. He usually did when his migraines were as bad as this._  She reminded herself to make sure that when she was done, to prep a damp washcloth, so she could put it on his eyes. She was sure they had to be burning and he always loved when she did that for him.

"Lydia?" Allen swallowed hard, and it felt like the pills were stuck in his throat.

She lifted her head and gave him her full attention. She was just so happy to spend this time with him.

"I miss you. I barely see you anymore and if I do, it's usually only just in passing. You get home so late and I can't even make plans to be with you because you never know if he will need you. I don't know what's going on, but I don't like it." He closed his eyes, as his head throbbed with a pain that could knock out an elephant. The pain fueled the frustration that began to grow with every word he spoke.

Lydia set her pencil down as her heart dropped. She didn't know what to say as her mind went completely blank. She certainly didn't expect him to say any of that.

"Lately, I feel like you treat me more like a roommate instead of my love. We rarely have sex anymore, and you won't tell me any details to let me know what's going on. You can't leave me in the dark like this. It's clear something serious is happening. I don't want to assume the worst but..." He wanted to double over from the pain that pounded in his heart and it was much, much worse than this migraine that threatened his vision as bright stars began to blind him.

She stood up, without even thinking about it and opened her mouth but no words would come out. She saw how he was struggling as he grabbed his forehead and she wanted to help him in any way that she could.  _Did he need a doctor?_

"Lydia, are you having an affair?" The question physically hurt him to say. It was as if the words were filled with long barbed thorns as they were violently pulled out of him. He was panting slightly, leaning forward as he opened his eyes to see her response.

 _Wha.. What?! Did she hear him right?!_  She instantly ran over to him without realizing what she was doing.

"I'm not! I swear it!" She grabbed his arms as if he'd disappear on her.  _Oh gods_.

"Then what's going on? I have to know. Please put my doubts to rest." He begged her as he leaned closer to her face.

"I can't tell you Allen. I'm sorry!" She pressed her face to his burning forehead.  _Oh, please let him understand. Please hear my heart!_

"What is so important or awful that you can't share it  _with me_?" He pulled away from her. It was like her touch was too painful.

"I  **can't**  say it." Pleading with her eyes, she begged him, and asked for his patience and understanding.

He had to look away from her. Her eyes were too much for him especially with the next words he almost couldn't bear to say.

"Some nights... I swear I can smell him on you. I need to know, truthfully. Are you sleeping with him? Please tell me I'm wrong." He felt acid rising in his throat as a cold sweat flushed through his face.

His words shot through her like a bullet and she was bleeding out in front of him. She had no way to stop what was happening. She couldn't lie to the person she loved but she knew that also meant hurting him. She had no clue if she would even be allowed to answer him.

When he met her eyes again, she could feel his unspoken prayer that was begging for her to say no.

"Allen..." She began to shake.

He took a step closer to her as his frustration began to fully surface.

" **Yes or No**  Lydia! Are you having sex with him?" His words were firm, harsh, full of raw pain, and they cut through her like a razor.

Lydia began to choke on the pressure in her throat as she sobbed and could barely form the word that somehow was audibly clear.

"yes." She began to feel her soul crumble and her legs couldn't support her any longer as she fell to her knees.

Allen froze. He was hoping that he heard her wrong. The room began to fade to white until it washed everything out and he began to lose himself to it. A black hole began to swirl into his vision and he shook his head to fight it away. He blinked hard again, and the room was back to normal and he suddenly wasn't sure how long he was standing there. Without even realizing he was speaking, the words softly came out of his mouth.

"Do you... love him?" His face began losing all color. He fought everything within him that now wanted to black out and rush forward, as that horrible voice rose within him and began to order him around.

She shot her head up, with the realization that he honestly had no clue about the complexity and demands when it came to Beetlejuice. She had justified it to herself for so long, that she completely forgot that this would have been the only logical explanation to anyone else.  _Of course, anyone else would have assumed that sex with another implied that there was love, lust, or desire._

"I don't love him. He's just a friend Allen. Believe me, please! PLEASE! I HAD TO! Please don't ask me why. I'm not allowed to tell you! It's not that I don't want to tell you!" She grabbed him, sobbing, begging with all of her heart as her words flowed out like a geyser.

He yanked away from her, as the hurt and anger was clearly written on his face.

"Allen, I love only you! I swear it! Please just trust me!" The bones in her legs felt like they were made of rubber and she struggled to stand as her sobs forced their way out.  _She needed to reach him. They needed to talk this out!_

He did not look at her. He did not even say a word. Within a blink of an eye he was gone, and the only sound she could hear was the front door slamming behind him.

She couldn't comprehend what was going on, but her soul knew, as it shattered like an egg that was thrown violently down onto the cement.


	25. Judgement

** Chapter 25 **

** Judgement **

 

.

.

.

Sins…

Regrets…

Guilt…

Those vile memories of past deeds had relentlessly beat themselves into her every atom until she was left utterly defeated and broken.  They had certainly proven their point and she wasn’t going to fight it any longer.

Happiness…

Laughter…

Love…

No, those fantasies are long gone now. She didn’t deserve those things anymore.

There was once a bright shining light of goodness that glowed within her, but that left with him, once he slammed that door and left her behind.  She was no longer complete. She lost part of herself that day and it was as real as if someone lobbed off her arm and stole it away. 

She wanted her home back.  She had always depended on him. She could have gone through any hardship with him by her side.  Her future was supposed to be with him. This room, this apartment, her life, her soul… it was now… empty.

A ragged gasp forced its way out of her mouth as she struggled to breathe.  Her nose had been permanently plugged this week, that is to say, when it wasn’t leaking from the inconsolable crying. 

She had to let her mind stay as blank as it could be, for as long as she could let it.  Oh no, she didn't want to think at all. If she did, it would only remind her of…

"Baaaaaabes!" From somewhere within the room, Beetlejuice’s voice carried itself to her ears.

“Beej..." Slowly lifting her head, she turned her attention to the mirror that hung on the bedroom wall. The effort didn’t feel worth it, but she couldn’t ignore him.  She sorely needed to refocus right now and maybe he could help.

She lumbered over to the corner where the mirror awaited her attention and stood to face him. How was she going to find strength for anything anymore when she couldn’t even will herself to put on sweatpants today?  At least she had managed to put on a tank-top at some point, but she couldn’t recall when she had even done that.

"Still nothin?" Beetlejuice poked his head out of the mirror and looked around for any sign of change.

"no. it's… it’s been a, a week beej!" She held back her tears as she struggled to force the words out. _No, don't think about it.  Stop making me say it_.

"Want me to come over? We can watch a movie or do somethin’.  Ya know I’m always a good distraction." He winked playfully, as he leaned on the glass to watch her carefully, but she couldn’t hold her head up any longer and stared blankly at her socks that slouched unevenly around her ankles.

She could feel her body sway from the effort of being out of bed, but she knew now that she honestly needed to be alone. He was an acidic reminder of too much and she wanted to go back to bed and ignore the world a little longer.  Opening her mouth, she once again had to try to force the words out. 

Only, it wasn’t her voice that she heard.  The sound of the phone that hung in the kitchen, interrupted all of her thoughts with its ring.  For some reason, it felt like a welcome interruption.

Her body moved on its own accord as she shuffled out of the room and into the kitchen.  She had been running on autopilot for the past week and that was fine with her. It was easier than thinking.  It was easier than facing certain realizations that she didn't want to imagine.

If she was completely honest, she couldn’t find the will to care about herself anymore.

.

.

.

"Hello?" She answered glumly into the old receiver. _Why did she even answer this phone anymore_?  There was only one person she wanted to hear from and she knew he wasn’t going to call.

"Lydia."  A curt voice replied sending a jolt of lightning to strike through her and straight into her heart.

"Allen!!  Are you ok?!" She yelled into the phone and fought with everything in her that wanted to gush out in that moment. _Oh, how his voice filled her with life_.  She was still in disbelief and hoped to all things holy that this wasn’t some horrible hallucination.

"We need to talk." He replied still as cold as before, but it didn’t matter to her.  Hearing him had made her heart beat once more, and she couldn’t hold back her smile or excitement.

"Yes, of course! I’m always happy to talk to you." Her eagerness and happiness would not be contained.

  ** _He was actually talking to HER!!_**

.

.

.

Beetlejuice drummed his fingers impatiently as he strained to listen to the muffled conversation that he just couldn’t hear, no matter how much he had tried.  Something had got her riled up and he wanted to know what the hell it was.  Suddenly she rushed into the bedroom and ran over to her closet.  Clothes were being thrown out haphazardly as she dug deeper, looking for something specific, until she finally found the desired item that she had been looking for.  She held out an oversized black v-neck sweater, with white college stripes that added interest to the plain knitting, and hugged it tightly to her body with a warm smile.

 "Who was that? You ok? I know things have been hard, but have ya finally lost your mind?" Confusion filled him from the complete 180-degree change in her demeanor.

She spun around excitedly to face him.

"It was Allen!! He wants to talk!!" She beamed with a feeling of hope that she couldn’t hide.

He analyzed her words and actions, as she quickly pulled the long sweater over her thin tank-top and then leaned against the mirror.

"So, I’m meeting him at the campus square right now.  Oh gods, I hope he forgives me!!"

And with a quick spin and giggle she dashed out the bedroom door, leaving the ghost to stew in his own confusion.

.

.

.

The thought of seeing him again fueled her forward, as she ran as fast as her feet could travel to the square.    She ignored the ache in her legs and the burning in her lungs from how hard she had been pushing herself to meet him.  She didn’t care about any of that when her eyes finally saw Allen sitting on a bench, leaning forward and looking upset.  He was like the sunrise after a long and fitful night to her battered soul.   As soon as she spotted him, she called out his name and waved. 

It was apparent that he had heard her voice, as he immediately sat up straight and looked desperately around for her. _Oh, please gods let him come back.  Oh heart, look at him with fresh eyes! He's so handsome! How could I even forget how handsome he is?_

Within a second, she was finally standing before him, but she quickly bent forward as her heart danced a painfully fast samba in her chest.  As she panted, in an attempt to catch her breath, she struggled to get her words out as best as she could.   

"Thank... Thank... you... for..."  _No… she needed to greet him and show him how much he meant to her! This was her chance!_

When she was finally able to breathe, she stood up, gave him a smile that she only had for him and then exuded as much love as she could possibly muster.

"Thank you for meeting me!" She could have sworn this was only a dream, but she needed this to be real. _Oh how she needed this to be real!_

A deep blush filled his cheeks, that was accompanied by an expression that he had been completely caught off guard.  It filled her with joy, and from his face alone, she could read his reaction; that being away from her had made him miss her more too, even if it was clear that he was still hurt.  He shook his head to organize his thoughts, but it was apparent that her smile had almost made him crumble. She knew that she was the only one who could ever see past his mask, and today his mask was close to shattering.  She could only assume that he must have been struggling as much as she had been.

"Uh, sit down." He offered the seat next him as he attempted to not give away any of his emotions.

The world around them carried on, but neither of them took notice, as a hush silenced any sound in this small space they inhabited.  For it was now in the spotlight of the center stage and the next act was about to begin.  It would have been easy to say that they were the only souls there, except for when a certain ghost appeared, hidden from view on a small discarded wrapper near the bench they sat upon.   Beetlejuice now had a front row seat to what was about to unfold, and he was not going to miss a thing.  

She sat down quickly and was happy to let him speak. She stilled her mind as best as she could, so that she could absorb everything about him in this moment. 

Once more, he leaned forward and partially covered his mouth as his tired eyes stared at nothing in particular, until they sharpened their focus when he finally spoke.

"I needed some time to think, and I want you to listen to what I have to say.  **Then** we can talk."

She watched him carefully, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was some sort of mirage that was sitting next to her.   She wanted to touch him.  She needed to know if she had lost her mind.  She needed proof, but she didn’t dare test the waters, in case it wasn’t real.

He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"I love you Lydia. I love you with the purest love I've ever known." He spoke with emphasis but a hidden level within his words shook and gave away his true feelings.

She jolted forward to speak, her heart wanted to reply with her own declaration, but his hand quickly shot out in front of her and stilled her voice.

" **But** , it doesn't matter **how much** I love you.  I need someone who I can trust completely. Someone who loves me wholeheartedly and wouldn’t disrespect our relationship." He turned to look at her, and she could see all of the pain and hurt that had been visibly etched into every part of him.  How much had he suffered through this week?

"Lydia, I can’t handle the thought of… I, I, I can’t handle the thought of what you did behind my back.  I can't help but think that if it was so easy to lie to me, then why wouldn’t it be easy to do it again? How can I trust you? How can I have faith in our relationship?"  He ran his hand through his long hair. He looked broken, lost, and his pain was palpable as it weighed heavily over both of them.

Lydia wanted to cry because of what she had done to him, but she held back her tears as best as she could. She needed to keep it together. 

"Allen, you have every right to feel that way.  I hurt you, and I can never take that back. I can't change what has happened, but I truly wish I could. I just need you to believe in me now."  Her eyes emphatically pleaded to his, as she grabbed his hand and shoved it forward to press it tightly to her chest and over her heart.

"Use it.  Use your empathy to feel that I'm not lying when I tell you this... That I love you. I don't love anyone else.  I **ONLY want our** relationship Allen.  Do you remember what I asked you on the beach? I **STILL** want that. I’ll **always** want that.  My soul and heart is completely **YOURS**!”  She begged him desperately, pushing as many of her feelings and thoughts forward.  She hoped and prayed with her whole being that he would at least listen to her heart, if he wasn’t going to listen to her words.

Allen struggled, as her feelings overtook him like a tsunami. His tears fought to well up, but before it could go any further, he tore his hand away from her and cradled it protectively to his chest like it had been put through a fire.    His thoughts were now mixed, swirling with hers and he couldn’t think straight. It was dizzying. It was confusing. It was too hard.  He needed to get his head back on track and do it fast.  He wasn’t going to allow this to happen again.

"Did you feel it? Were you able to sense it? Did you hear my true thoughts?  I want to show you more!  I wish I could show you more!" Worry and doubt attacked her relentlessly, as anxiety filled her thoughts with how there was a strong possibility that he might not have opened up his empathy, or even that he might not listen to what she had to say.  She needed him to give her a chance.

"Yes..." He looked away as he continued to gather his thoughts. A small wave of relief splashed over her when she saw that he did indeed use his empathy on her.

He let out a long sigh, as she continued to try to interpret his every movement.  This would have been much easier if she had his abilities as well.  The war that raged within him finally bubbled to the surface and became physically clear for her to see.  It was then that it finally dawned on her that she had never truly or fully understood the depths of his struggles.  Especially when it came to how difficult his life had been because of his “gifts”. 

How different would she have been, if she had been the one who was forced to physically feel everyone’s emotions that she had ever come in contact with?  How did it feel to constantly be on guard and fight off that forced intrusion from the world?  Did he question his sanity when his intuition constantly demanded attention?  Then… there was that side of him which she still couldn’t understand at all.  Was that always fighting to escape?

They sat silently on the bench for an interminable amount of time, but as more time passed, the more Lydia began to lose hope.  She willed all her tears to hold back, but the dam was threatening to break.  She wouldn’t blame him if he didn’t trust her anymore.  After all, there were still certain things that she couldn’t share with him, and he probably knew that.

When he finally spoke, it was like his voice was the only thing that she could hear.

"What about Beetlejuice? How can I trust you around him? What about **him**? Can I trust him?" He once again met her eyes, but his eyes were incredibly sharp and full of resolve.

"I can promise you that it will never happen again. Believe me when I say that I didn't even want it in the first place. BJ will always be my friend and only that.  I can't vouch for him but please just trust in me." She leaned forward on her arms towards him, with a silent plea that things would work, but there wasn’t much hope left inside of her.

Allen abruptly stood up and began to swiftly pace back and forth in thought, but each time he would walk in front of her, her anxiety would spike.  She didn’t know how much more her poor heart could handle.  She didn’t know if she could handle his rejection right now.  She honestly felt like she could die if he chose a future without her. She couldn’t imagine her world without the person who she loved with a love that was more than a love. He was so close to her right now but still so far away.

Finally, his feet stopped in front of her, and when she dared to look at his face, she understood that he was dead serious.   

"I don't want to lose you Lydia. **I don't**.

I'm willing to give us another chance but... if anything happens again, then we are over. I won't continue to put myself through this, no matter how much I love you." He waved his hands in front of him as his eyes forced the issue and begged her with so many unspoken words.

Lydia’s dam finally broke, as every emotion and thought she had repressed, surged forth in sobs of relief in between the overflowing “thank yous” and “I love yous”.

She pounced forward, catching him once again off guard, and held him in an embrace like she was never going to let go. There was no way that she could let go of him ever again.  He was part of her soul and she knew he felt it too, as he quickly began to return the same amount of affection back to her. 

They were finally whole. 

This was home.

.

.

.

Beetlejuice appeared in the dark living-dead room of the Roadhouse, as he released a loud groan and pressed his face to the wall.    

_Things were going so well for him, so why’d this have to happen?_

Everything felt too chaotic within him and he didn’t like this one bit _.  No, not one fuckin’ bit._

With a slow pace, he repeatedly hit his head against the cold and wavy metal, as a hollow sound echoed back to him from inside the wall.  Nothing could distract him from his thoughts that demanded his attention.

_This was **not** part of the plan, and he needed to quickly work his brain to figure out what he needed to do next.   The lack of control in this situation was **not** something he was comfortable with.  He needed to clear the chess board and rearrange the pieces so that he had the advantage again…  but how to do that was not revealing itself quite yet. _

He slammed his hand violently against the wall and closed his eyes.

_If only he could get away with answering those vicious desires and that lovely bloodlust that called to him. Unfortunately, Lydia would have seen through it… even if he tried to make it look like an “accident”. Ugh. Not to mention how he’d have to deal with all that fuckin’ paperwork again, even if he did get away with it.  If only he had all of his true magic back and not this baby-shit version of himself._

He flipped around, slumped against the wall, and brought his hands up so that they were in front of his face.  He stared at his fingernails and began to flex his fingers.  He released an audible huff as his eyes stared towards the hallway that led to his bedroom.

_When was the last time he bathed himself in that wonderful crimson?  It had been too long, and his claws itched to tear into some flesh.  His mouth began to water at the fantasy of slowly stealing away that warmth and life once again.  Oh how he wanted to hear those guttural screams, as they gargled and choked on their own fluid until their body stopped spasming and became still forever…_

_if only it wasn’t for her.  She definitely would end the contract and doom him without even blinking.  She could NEVER understand that part of him._

A tiny but meek voice spoke up and began to fill his head, but he was quick to decapitate it before it could continue any further.

_SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!! NO! I WON’T FEEL GUILTY! NO! I DON’T LIKE HIM.  NO! YOU’RE WRONG!!!  THERE’S NO WAY I COULD FUCKING LIKE HIM?!_

_** ** _

_**I HATE HIM**!  YES! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! STOP THIS! SHUT UP! NO! NO! NO! IT’S JUST FOR HER! HER!!_

He pulled at his hair as he stomped forward, letting out his frustration from the silent internal argument that had transpired just moments ago. Shoving his hands into his pockets he grunted, now fully satisfied that he had won that small battle, but confusion continued to wear away at him.

_Why and how the fuck did some damn soft-mortal make her feel good?  Why was she drawn to that fucking push-over? How was it that even -HE- could feel sympathy and was drawn to him too?  This didn’t make sense?!?!  If he could just kill him, then he wouldn’t have to deal with this confusion anymore and move on with getting back to his old abnormal self!  What the hell was with HER too?  Didn’t he feel better than any flesh bag? He had never seen her react to that fuckin’ mortal like she did with him.  Then again… he did have an edge over any competition.  He had made damn sure that his magic had her hooked, so why did she still want that asshole?_

Shaking his head, he opened his creaky bedroom door and inhaled the must and grime.  The familiar scent helped ease his mind, but it wasn’t as much as he would have liked.

_UGH, who cares if she didn’t love him yet.  She WILL eventually give herself to him completely.  Besides, he made up for it in other ways!_

It wasn’t long before he stood in front of his coffin-bed, but something suddenly caught his eye, as he bent down to pick up a long purple ribbon that was tangled in his messy sex stained sheets.  He sniffed it and then deeply inhaled her scent.  It was instantaneously too much, as anger detonated within him and he violently kicked the side of the bed.  The frame brutally exploded, as pieces of wood shattered, while linens flew into the air and the mattress slid over to the side of the room, only to come to a stop in front of his tall crooked window.

_She should have quickly moved on, since after all, HE was there for her. Why did she continue to surprise him?  He had been molding her and wearing away her will to fight for years, so why did she react like this??  Just as he was about to put the moves on her, of course that’s when that rat’s ass had to call!_

He panted and stared at the side table that displayed a picture of her in her younger years.

_Ugh, he hated this and everything about this, as he replayed the scene from earlier.  It repeated in his mind over and over, until something had finally occurred to him._

His pursed lips slowly transformed into a smile, and a loud cackle echoed through the halls before he snapped his fingers and instantly repaired the damage from his wrath.

 


	26. Ship of Fools

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick heads up- There is nudity in one of the illustrations. Enjoy!!
> 
> I would have posted this one sooner but I just returned from a little camping trip.

** Chapter 26 **

**  Ship of Fools **

 

 

“Alright, I think that’s everything that I’ll need.” Allen slung his tote bag over his shoulder and gave one final glance around their bedroom.  His eyes landed on Lydia, who let out a long dramatic sigh and then plopped back from the edge of the bed.

“Shoot! I just remembered something you forgot.”  An abrupt thought struck her brain, and she swiftly lifted herself up, as Allen started to sweep the room to possibly find what it was.

To his surprise, Lydia ran across the room, then suddenly leapt up in the air and onto him. In his rush to catch her, his bag was completely forgotten and dropped to the floor, but he was instantly rewarded with her legs wrapping around his waist, while she pulled him intimately close to her face.

“You forgot this.” Her soft lips pressed to his, and he met her passion kiss for kiss, driving the kiss to become more intense.  From where his hands supported her, he began to massage her bottom and it elicited a small moan.

“How could I ever forget this?”  He pulled away for a moment to catch his breath as he rested his forehead on hers.

"I don't want you to go. I want to be selfish and keep you here all to myself." She teased, but her heart fluttered when she saw the deep love radiating from his eyes as they met hers.

"That would be nice, but I don't think my professor, or my grades, would be too happy about it.  Don't worry, it's just for the weekend." His soft-spoken words were followed by a light kiss as he closed his eyes

Laying her head on him she sighed happily and tightened her embrace.

"These past few months have been like a dream. Thank you… for everything. I honestly didn't realize I could fall in love with you more."

Hefting her up higher, he once again pulled her into an ardent kiss, as a happy hum found its way out of him.  A small electric-thrill shot through her belly when she felt his growing need pressing against her, and when he pulled away once again, the desire in his expression was transparent. 

"Oh, the things I want to do to you right now." His breathy voice was like music to her ears.

"Then do it." She purred with a Cheshire Cat smile, as she pressed her nose to his.

He set her down to look at the time, hoping he would be able to afford this small distraction, only to be filled with shock.

"Klote! I'm sorry Lydia, I really need to go. I'm totally going to take a raincheck on that." Grabbing his bag, he rushed out the door as Lydia stood there giggling, happier than ever.

If this is what living on Cloud 9 felt like, she’d take it _.  If only he could have stayed longer.  How is it that I miss him already, and yet he hasn’t even been gone for 5 minutes?  This weekend is going to be longer than ever.  Still, it’s just two days.  No, not even!  Just over night and he’d be back tomorrow.  I’ll just need to distract myself and he’ll be back before I can even say…_

"Hey babes! So whatcha up to today?" Beetlejuice’s happy voice rang out and distracted her from her train of thought.

Lydia dramatically spun around to face him with a silly grin, and it caught him completely off guard.  He stopped to look around as he noticed the very strange mood in the room.

"Ooooh, I dunno.  I was thinking I could watch some classic monster movies and laze around all day.”  She tapped her chin with her finger as she weighed her many options.  It wasn’t often that she had a day to do nothing, and now that she had it, she wasn’t sure what exactly to do. Although, it was incredibly wonderful to be free of all worries for once.

"Mind if I join ya? It’ll be nice to hang out, dontcha think?"  He gave her a silly grin and gestured to the room.

"Sure!  It'll be like old times." The thought of it filled her with a wave of nostalgia and it sounded so appealing to her right now.  She called his name three times and pulled him into a happy hug.

.

.

.

Lydia shuffled through several DVDs for a few minutes, until she was completely satisfied with her choice. It had been hard to choose what would be the right one to watch, and she was torn between three.  Two of them she was sure she had watched a hundred times, and then there was the other one, that wasn’t in her normal viewing routine.  In the end, she chose the lesser for one particular reason.

“I’m feeling like a laugh. So, it’s B-Movie time… or should I say “Ant-Movie” time.” She giggled and presented the DVD case to Beetlejuice who was lounging on the futon next to her.  He took it from her to examine the cover and then flipped it over to read the description.

““Them!” huh?  Gotta love the idea of giant insects.  Just the thought is makin’ me kinda hungry.” He smacked his lips together a few times and then handed the DVD back to her.

“So, is he at work or classes today?”  Beetlejuice scratched at his chin as he watched her quickly set up the DVD player to the small tv.

“Hmm, Allen? Oh, no, he had to go on a trip for one of his classes.  Unfortunately, it was mandatory. Apparently, it’s worth a good chunk of his grade. At least he’ll be back tomorrow night.   There we go, now all I have to do is…”  Grabbing the remote, she pressed the power button and found her spot next to him.

The small but older television rested on top of the long bookcase that was against the wall and was near the end of the futon.  It was clear that watching tv was a rare event in this house by its position alone.  In order to get a good view of it, without having to crane your neck to the right, it was optimal to cuddle along the length of the futon while watching. It wasn’t long before she had to readjust her position so that she could lean on him, and in that moment, it truly felt like she was back in her childhood once more.  

Lydia’s laughter filled the room and she couldn’t help but shake her head.

“Oh Gods, I love this!  The music alone is hilarious and then there’s the acting!” 

A little girl in braids stared towards the camera and blinked until she yelled out in fake horror.  Lydia lost it and began slapping her leg, but she was quick to notice that Beetlejuice had yet to reply or make a peep this whole time.  Twisting her body to get a good look at him, she caught him staring deep in thought towards the front door.

"What's up?" Pausing the movie, she sat up and waited for his reply.  He blinked, mirroring the actions of the little girl in the black and white film and turned to look at her. 

“Ah, it’s nothin’. Forget about it.” He flashed an embarrassed smile and shrugged.

“Are you sure? Because you’re not yourself.  Normally, by now, you’d be all about making fun of this movie with me. In fact, you usually go into the movie and act out “extras” in the scenes and make it better.  What’s on your mind?” She gave a half smile with her confused expression.  Gently, she touched his arm, reassuring him that she was there for him if he needed to talk.

"It’s just that I forgot to do somethin’ and I can’t get it outta my mind." He groaned as he slapped his forehead. 

“Oh, I know how that can be.” She giggled softly and put some space between them.

"Mind if I pop off to take care of it?  I doubt I’d be long. I swear it!" He thumbed the air and flashed her an apologetic smile.

"Go ahead. I forgot that I wanted to make some popcorn to snack on with the movie.  So, this will give me the chance." She stood up and smiled to him. 

“Alright, be back in two shakes of a rattlesnake’s tail!” BJ flashed her a big, green, toothy smile before poofing off; leaving behind his calling card of a vein-laden eyeball and a battered tin can that both quickly fell to the floor, while a black-bat flapped up into the air.  She happily watched as they dissipated, before she turned her attention back to the kitchen cupboards where she would start to prepare their favorite movie-time snack.

.

.

.

Allen played with the metal zipper of his travel bag that sat in front of him on the cold desk.  He mindlessly flipped it back and forth as the many voices overlapped in the large echoey classroom.  The class had been waiting a while for the Professor to arrive, but this professor had been known to take his time in doing everything. 

The general impatience had finally spread to a few people that were near him, as he glanced at his watch and couldn’t help but overhear their conversation.  They were supposed to be on the bus by now, but then again, they never knew what to expect with this professor.  This professor was lovingly nicknamed, “Professor Hardluck” and life certainly had kicked them around a few times. Hardluck had a penchant for sharing his many stories but unfortunately, he was a terrible story-teller.

The inane gossip couldn’t keep Allen’s attention any longer, so he chose to rest on his soft bag while he waited, and in that moment, he could truly feel the deep chasm between he and his peers.

 

Working at The Coffee House had brought that fact forward more and more.  He was different from them.  He could never be like them, even if he tried; not that he wanted to.  He was so thankful he had Lydia.  She was the only person who really understood him.  Not even Oma and Opa understood his struggles or wishes in life the way she did.  Within these past few months he had been able to open up his heart to her more than ever, and they had never been closer.

If it wasn’t for her… he would have been completely lost.

The door opened, and the disheveled professor finally stepped in, sipping from a very large travel mug, while precariously holding an over-filled briefcase under one armpit.

“Glad to see that some of the class actually values their grades.  Now, I’m going to take a headcount before we get out of here.  I hope you remembered everything.  Let me stress that I will not be liable for anything you’ve forgotten or lose on this trip. No, I will not loan you money if you forgot your wallet or whatever else.  Also, behavior will be graded. We are going to a professional government building and if one of you even sneezes wrong, I will count it against all of you.”  The professor’s words were drawn out and tired, and the bags under his bloodshot eyes couldn’t be hidden behind the large wire framed glasses.  His stringy, shoulder-length black hair, caught on the top of his mug as he pulled another long drink from it. 

Allen couldn’t remember ever seeing the professor look “alive”, and even just watching him or listening to him could spread second hand exhaustion.  It was no wonder that this class was mostly empty for the majority of the time.

 

Still, Allen could understand how being around the students could sap one’s energy.  After all, they were emotional leeches and Allen struggled every day to keep his barriers strong.  Home, with her, was the only place he could actually relax and not feel on guard.  He could have easily pictured himself as worn out as the professor was, if this was something he did for a living too.  Being a barista in a very popular café that was situated not too far from the college was enough to wipe him out. 

When he was at work, he would sometimes imagine that he was a narrator in one of those nature documentaries that Lydia would borrow from the library.  He was part of “it” without being part of the natural world that went on around him.  There were some days he longed for a group of friends where he could be himself, but the fantasy was always short lived.  There was no way he could open up to all that chaos, all that energy, and all that emotion. 

Even when he was in school, he played the part to fit in.  He hated feeling fake, but no one would like him otherwise.  He didn’t belong with them and he never would.  He was fine with that, even if it had been lonely.  At least, until Lydia came along.

Before her, he drifted along in life.  He was isolated, and all the other kids avoided him.  He knew what they thought of him, as he had read their thoughts, even if he hated doing it.

They thought he was creepy.  They thought he was weird.  They thought that there had to be something wrong with him because he never spoke.   At one time, he did try to fit in, by reading their minds to know what they wanted and wanted him to say.  Eventually, that was too exhausting and even so, he knew that it wasn’t what a real friendship was anyways.  It was him, molding himself to be what they wanted.  He hated that with a passion and so, in the end, he stopped trying.

Being raised by his old-fashioned grandparents further isolated him from his peers.  While his grandparents were hip to modern culture and style; they never had a television and he was never interested in having one either. His face was always in a book while the other kids ran around and played games. He wasn’t interested in any of the things the other kids loved.  Well, except for music.  If it wasn’t for NIN or Radiohhead, then he was sure there was no way he could have had a link to modern kids his age.  Oma and Opa encouraged him, and even bought him an amazing sound system for his room.  That was enough for him. 

At least in high school, the stoners didn’t question him.  They just assumed that he was like them.  They didn’t really ask him questions.  They didn’t want to know his past.  They didn’t want to know his life.  As long as he would “pitch in”, they didn’t care.  He could just sit, as the group baked, and listen to them prattle on about their lives or something in pop-culture he never understood.  It was entertaining even though he was never actually part of the group… he was just an observer. 

Loneliness was sometimes the hardest thing for him to deal with.

By the time he met Lydia, he was struggling, and he was quickly losing himself to it.  She helped him in so many ways and she’ll never know how precious she is to him.  She was his beautiful life-line and his heart wanted to burst with how much he loved her.

There was no one else he could ever open up to, like he did for her.  He physically and mentally couldn’t, no matter if he tried.  It was like he was made for her.

The professor loudly cleared his throat and that brought Allen’s attention back into the moment as he straightened up to see what was going on.  The professor’s key’s jingled and banged around, as he attempted with frustration to lock up his desk, when the door opened once more, and his mousey intern slipped in and ran over to whisper to him.

The professor’s briefcase suddenly dropped to the floor, causing it to pop open, as papers began to fly all over and his clothes were strewn about haphazardly.    He frantically ran back and forth for a second before he dashed to the door but stopped when he finally realized something.  He tapped his hand impatiently on the wooden frame and turned to face the class.

"Uh, I, uh, we are rescheduling... this, uh, trip. I was just informed, thank you very much, that some hopped… hopped up trust-fund jackass from Cambridge, took a joyride in a monster truck and, and decided to use my car and our bus as a ramp.  They are now on fire.   See you Wednesday."

With that, he slammed the door behind him, causing the room to immediately be filled with a chatter of excitement. 

Allen stood up, a bit dumbfounded from what had transpired but it wore off quickly as a happy smile replaced it.

.

.

. 

Popcorn flew into the air as Lydia attempted to catch it on her tongue.  She had almost perfected her technique when BJ abruptly popped back.  She whirled to face him as the popcorn kernel landed on her head and got lost in her tangles of black hair.

"Now, are you ready to watch? What was so important that you had to dash off like that?" She laughed as he walked over to her, when she lifted the large bowl from off of her lap and carefully set it down.

“Stupid me, thought I didn’t seal up my new jar of spicy beetles, but turned out to be nothin’ at all.  Ya know how worries go.  Woulda hated ta lose those delicious beauties! Now, let's get this going!" He chuckled, as he slapped his hands together and rubbed them vigorously, before he picked the popcorn out of her hair and popped it into his mouth.  He plopped back next to her comfortably as she lifted the popcorn bowl and used the remote to start the movie once more. 

“I went back to the beginning, since we didn’t see too much yet, and this way you can see what you missed.”  She leaned against him as he lifted his arm and put it over her shoulder. Once again, a wave of nostalgia hit her, and a long sigh of contentment escaped as her body relaxed.

“Great!” He grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth as he began to watch the film.

It wasn’t long before the jokes started flying and their laughter filled the small room, as they tried to one up each other with their commentary. By the time they were half way through the movie, the mood had finally quieted down to where they were both enjoying the moment. Using her free arm to gain a little leverage under her head, she hummed out a happy sigh, as he gently rubbed her arm that supported the popcorn bowl.   

Slowly his hand slipped further down, and he began to subtly stroke her breast. Her body immediately tensed up and she quickly grabbed his hand to blatantly remove it.

 _“ Don’t_.” Her firm voice made it clear that what he did was completely unacceptable, even if it was on accident.

 “But babes.  I miss youuuu.  We haven’t fooled around in a long time.” Leaning his head forward, he whined into her ear, as subtle waves of energy accompanied his words.

“Beej, I’m **not** doing that anymore. You know why.” She sat up away from him, hoping the distance would make her intentions absolutely clear, while also trying to avoid the little hooks of his energy that threatened to grab onto her.

“Oh come on! Do you honestly think that you won’t crave the sex we had? Oh please, I doubt you scream and cum that hard with him.” He cocked his eyebrow and leaned in closer to her, but she was quick to keep the same distance between them.

“Beej! **Stop**.  I don’t even want to hear any more about  THAT.  You told me that you understood.  You said you were fine with it!” She folded her arms as she tried to put more force behind her voice.  _Why was he doing this now? Nothing had changed.  He needed to understand and respect her decision like he had told her that he did a few months ago._

He quickly embraced her before she could do anything more, as his energy began to wrap itself around her.  She continued to struggle, as he stroked her hair, when he whispered softly into her ear.

“Buuut, Babes…  I crave you. Can’t ya see that I’m addicted to you. You feel too amazing!  I’ve never had anyone like you.  Don’t you know, you’re one in a million?”

A blush began to fill her cheeks, as the energy began to soak into her skin, but it still didn't change her resolve.

“Stop… please. No magic… I hate thisss…” She tried to wiggle away but the effort from her movements drained her further.  His magic began to whip at her exposed skin, sending tingles of pleasure and pain before they latched on and took root.

 “Aaaaww, c’mon admit it, you miss this. You can’t lie to me.” He nibbled on her ear, pausing to speak, before he traced his lips down her neck and then kissed his way back up.

His tongue flicked her earlobe before he gently bit and sucked on it.  Her blush deepened as her mind began to cloud with his energy.

“Beej…I love him... No… Stah… stahh…”   She protested as best she could, but her energy was being replaced with a drunken and erotic fog.

A sharp and loud gasp echoed out, as her lungs filled abruptly, when his hand trailed their way to the warmth that radiated out of her loose sweatpants.  Only then did he begin to rub between her legs, pressing hard and using his hands to visualize the mounds and valleys that lay hidden underneath. 

“Have you forgotten how it feels already? My touch, my tongue, my energy, my cock?”  When he uttered the word cock, he pressed into the warm and soft divot between her legs, causing a small whine of pleasure to squeak out of her.  She bit her lip, trying to distract herself in any way, to clear her mind enough and be able to escape this quicksand of energy that continued to intensify.  It was intoxicating and dangerous as it soaked into her pores.

“I just want to taste you… just a taste.”  Sticking out his tongue, he supported her, as he lowered himself to her sweatpants band.  

“Nooo… I… I can’t… I can’t...mmmah… moo” She panted out as best she could as he snuck his hand under her shirt and began to cup and squeeze her breast. 

“Can’t or won’t?” He ran his tongue along her belly as he pulled down the band of her sweatpants, exposing her lacy black panties.  He dipped his tongue under the silky fabric that had hidden away her most sensitive parts.  Her loud and long moan was music to his ears when his serpent-like tongue found the treasure it was looking for. 

“I can feel the heat you’re giving off babes.  C’mon, you know how good I feel.  You deserve to feel good.” He kissed at her hip as his words slurred out but were still audibly clear.

“Beej. No, I  I promised, ah. Ahh.” She panted out as his tongue began to flick, lick, rub, and teasingly prodded and dipped, all the while without fully entering inside her. 

“You taste amazing. Let’s just do it one last time. You can’t leave me hanging knowing that the last time was our last time.  Let me make this one unforgettable and then we can end it and just be friends.”  He sat up to view her beautiful and completely blushed face.

“By how wet you are, I’d say you are thinking the same thing but won’t admit it.” He teased as she looked away, completely embarrassed and ashamed of herself.  The waves of his sexually driven energy had been relentlessly crashing and absorbing into her body and now her barrier had finally been worn away to almost nothing.

“R..R…Really? No.   No.  One l,l,last time?” She quietly and verbally fought with her own words, mind and her body as it shook uncontrollably. She felt as if she was pinned down by his magic.

“One last time. So, say yes… I need you to say yes.” BJ smiled to her reassuringly, helping her sit up, and tried to steady her.

“No… I don’t want to do it at all… I can’t think.  No.” She wobbled, and her words didn’t seem to make sense.  They wouldn’t line up like she wanted them to, and her head felt like it was a ship caught in a storm.  She was being pulled into the undertow and needed to focus so she could save herself.

He put his finger under her chin, drawing her gaze to him, so that he could look her in the eyes. He pulled his energy back, just enough so that she could answer him.  She felt like it was a life preserver being thrown out to her and she desperately grabbed at it.

“Lydia… Please. C’mon, I’m giving you yer out. So, take it, and let me take you. Ain’t I bein’ generous?  Ain’t I bein’ a good friend here?”  His soft voice carried his words as they sunk into her ears. She frantically tried to still her mind enough so that she could attempt to think clearly.  

She pulled her face away to stare at the dark fabric of the futon, as everything within her battled her options… only she didn’t want this at all, but he was right… this was an out and **he** was offering it.  She didn’t pressure him for this… he was offering it.  He was trying to be a good friend. 

 _Wait... what was she forgetting?_   _Was she even forgetting something?_   It felt like her mind was being blocked. She felt like a mouse trapped in a maze and she was desperately trying to sniff her way to the exit. _This was her out… he was offering it… this was her out… he’s being a good friend._   His words repeated in her head and that’s all she could hear _.  It seemed to make sense. If she said no, he’d continue and continue and continue and continue.  He wouldn’t give up right? He was offering her an out. It seemed to make sense, right?  I wish I could remember what… what was it again?_

“Only, only if it’s the very last time and, and, and I never have to do this with you ever again. You’ll never… never ever… never ever bring this up and you’ll never ask me ever again. You’ll never use your magic on me like this.  Right?!  RIGHT??”  She grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin as she begged him.  This was becoming too much to handle.  Her mind actually hurt from trying to find the right option.  She felt desperate to end this.

“Yup. Now, I need to know very clearly, if that’s a yes.” Beetlejuice asked, pulling her closer as his energy swirled, intensified, and stabbed into her body.

“n…n..”  She struggled with her words.  One word was the only thing that wanted to come out, but she needed to say something different from what her heart was replying.

“y..y… Yes.” She blurted out, with a resolve to end this once and for all.

.

.

.

Lydia released a long and loud cry into her bedroom, as she bounced on top of the ghost that was under her, while a heavy orgasm attempted to seize up her body.   Her tears were a never-ending fountain but in contrast, she couldn’t remove this smile from her face.   She was ecstatic about letting him use her body in any way that he wanted to tonight, because it was going to be the _very last time!!!_

Just the thought of it erupted forth another intense orgasm.  She was excited!  Not excited sexually, but excited with the thrill that she would never have to deal with being physically obligated to Beetlejuice after this!   Her body would, once again, fully belong to the person she loved… and **only** to the person that she loved.   _Oh Allen, I’m so happy!  I’m doing this for us!  I can’t wait to be completely yours again!_

Orgasm after orgasm had left her weaker, but her soul was becoming lighter and lighter with an intense euphoria.

She dropped off of him, barely able to move a muscle, as he adjusted himself above her.  Even his touch was causing her body to react and rumble with tiny orgasms.  He was maddening but she could not care right now.  No, for right now, she was his doll to use and abuse… because tonight would be the last time.  _Oh gods, yes, one last time!_

His hands traced along her curves before he gripped her hips and pulled her to him.  He entered her slowly until it was clear he couldn’t control himself any longer. Her body felt like it wanted to break but she held on to her hope, as he jarred her body with each forceful drive forward.  His movement quickened, she watched through her heavy-lidded eyes, as he clenched his teeth with each thrust. She saw and felt all the signs as his energy gushed forth with another wave.  She gasped for air and felt like she could not handle any more but thankfully, he couldn’t either.

His grip tightened as his orgasm shot forth and filled her.  All color erased from her vision, her ears muffled from the explosion of pleasure that continued with waves of aftershocks before it finally calmed down.  Her body was left feeling like a furnace that had been stoked to it’s melting point.

She stared at the ceiling and not even a single thought wanted to come forth.  She was left utterly physically weak and covered in a thick layer of musky sweat.  All she wanted right now was to rest but the cold that radiated off of Beetlejuice’s skin felt lovely in comparison to the heat she was giving off. 

She wanted to squeal with happiness, but she could barely even muster up a smile.  _It was over!  She no longer had to do this anymore!_

With those thoughts that accompanied the quiet in the room, it began to lull her into sleep and her body wanted to happily give in.  Her eyelids began to slowly close, as she felt Beetlejuice readjust himself to get comfortable. Every little movement felt muted and muffled as the heaviness became like a blanket.

Nothing would wake her right now.  Not an earthquake, not an atomic bomb, not the sound of keys jingling and the front door opening…

Wait… the front door opening?

Panic immediately began to fuel her body with adrenaline, as she shot bolt upright and then stared at the spot where, just seconds before, Beetlejuice once was.  The only evidence left were the quickly dissipating clouds of when he had poofed away. 

“Ik ben thuis!”  Allen’s voice rang out into the apartment, but instead of filling her with joy, like it normally did, a terror began to take over her soul.

“Are you home? The trip is going to be rescheduled. The professor had an emergency.  To be honest, I’m happy!”

Lydia leapt out of bed and attempted to hurriedly drag her sweatpants up her sweat soaked body.  Unfortunately, she wasn’t quick enough, and by the time the bedroom door opened, everything from her actions to her blood, froze. 

Allen stopped, as he immediately sensed the duplicity in the air… especially from the spectacle that was now in front of him.  His eyes traced along her visage, from her messy and knotted hair, down along her blushed and naked chest, to her hurried and precarious attempt to balance on one leg and pull up her sweats over her naked behind.  

He could feel his heart thump loudly and his ears began to rush with white noise.

“Lydia… what is going on?”

She stood up and somehow blushed deeper, as embarrassment overtook her while she quickly struggled to find a reply.   Her brain was still not working and was in a deep fog.   

“I was napping but had a nightmare!” Was the only thing that came tumbling out, and she didn’t even realize she had said it, until she analyzed her own words with confusion.

Allen’s own confusion was apparent as he rubbed his cheek.  He did not want to believe all of the evidence he was seeing, but somehow, it felt like a boulder had been injected into his stomach.

“A nightmare?” he questioned back to her.

He had to prove to himself that he was wrong.  He felt his feet walking over to her, but he was only moving on instincts and by the time he stood in front of her, she finally straightened up and was fully clothed from the waist down.

He tried to not show an ounce of emotion, as he analyzed her further, while he gently moved her hair away from her neck and off of her sticky skin.  There, undeniably, was a deep purple hickey that betrayed her words… and his heart.  

“A nightmare…” Once more, his monotoned voice echoed back her words as he closed his eyes. He stood motionless, as a long pained-filled sigh was all he could manage to do right now.

“I have to go to the bathroom!”  Lydia blurted out, as she took advantage of the still moment, and rushed past him, shutting the bathroom door behind her.

Sitting on the toilet, a panic attack took the reins within her, as her body shook, and the sweat that was dappled all over her body had long turned ice-cold. Her mind could not find any way to explain the situation.  She knew it looked bad.  She knew he wasn't blind and that his empathy was more than likely running on all cylinders as soon as he had any hint that something was off.   She needed more time to explain things!  She wanted to have time to explain.  Why now? 

The only thing she could think of, was to try to splash her face with water, hope that she looked nothing like how she felt, and go out to face him.  She needed to tell him the truth as best as she could and was allowed to.  She needed to push herself further tonight and give her all. 

After all, she only did that horrible act… for **them**.

The cool water felt good on her burning cheeks but when she straightened up and saw her reflection, it was then that she saw the damning evidence.  Her anger flared up like a pilot light.

“Really Beej?! When did you do that?!”  She pulled at her hair angrily before she put it back in place, covering her shameful mark, and hoped that it would be enough for now, as she slipped on a robe. The robe was her only option for decency, since her shirt had been carelessly thrown upon the bedroom floor.  

She took a deep breath to steady herself before she finally worked up the courage to open the door. 

When she did, she was greeted with the sight of Allen packing his travel bag full of clothes and a few things that he owned.   

Her heart suddenly sunk, hoping that her eyes were deceiving her.

“Wha… what are you doing?!” Taking an unsteady step forward, she watched his every little action, as a silent prayer screamed out inside her brain.

Allen didn’t reply but his face was full of a stern resolve, as he continued packing and hastily grabbing things. 

_She didn’t want this. No! This wasn’t how it was supposed to be!_

 “Allen??” She grabbed onto his arm, as fear trembled in her throat, and her heart threatened to burst out of her chest.

It was only then, did he turn to look at her in the eyes.  His face softened, and she could see all of his hurt and betrayal reflecting back to her with perfect clarity.  

Lydia’s hands released him on their own accord, as her body fell back defeated, to rest on the side of the bed.  She knew that there was nothing she could have said that would have made him feel better. 

“It was supposed to be one last time… one last time to end it.” Her tears fell, and she couldn't help the sobs that escaped, as she tried her best to at least give him an explanation.  She prayed he’d listen and hear more than what she was allowed to say. 

Allen stood up, pulling his very full bag over his shoulder, and he felt her eyes weigh his every action, breath, and sound that he made, but even so, he could no longer look at her. 

“Then… it really was one last time to end it…” his icy voice pierced through her soul and paralyzed her to the spot where she sat.

 

Lydia watched in disbelief as he briskly walked out of the bedroom.  Although her body was frozen, the TNT that lay buried underneath her skin had finally exploded, causing an avalanche of anxiety that gave her the push she needed. She had no command of her actions but thankfully her body agreed with her soul, as it rose up and rushed forward so that she could attempt to stop him.

She needed to stop him from marching ever closer towards that horrid front door… closer to that wretched door, that if he went through… it would mean the end of everything that they had ever wanted. It would mean that everything she sacrificed for them… was worthless. Everything that THEY were, would be over and she knew neither of them wanted that.  Her arms were desperately reaching out to hold him, until finally, she was close enough to clutch onto his arm with all her strength and halting him from moving forward.

She looked to his face, with desperation in every breath, wanting to be able to hold him forever.  Finally, he turned to look at her, and the expression he had, further broke her heart. 

“Allen, don’t leave me! I only did it to end it! It’s honestly over now! It’s never going to happen again! Please believe me! I only did it… did it for us!  I want you! I love you! Please!! Please stay! We can work this out.” She begged him desperately as her voice shook through the tears.

His hand affectionately touched her face and for a moment Lydia let her heart hope.   His gaze met hers, full of that amazingly deep love, like it always was, until she watched a single tear escape his blue-gray colored eyes and fell down his cheek. 

It was then, that his eyes visibly darkened, dulled and she felt him close off.  In response, her body went numb, and her arms were suddenly too heavy to hold up any longer as they fell to her sides.

Taking a silent step back, he turned and left her alone in the apartment.

 _NO!  No!! She couldn't let it be like this!  Not again! No, she couldn’t let it end like this.  She had to stop him!  Her whole life, her future, her love, was in his hands. She didn't care about anything else; she didn't care how she looked, what she lost, or had to do to keep him_.

Desperately she dashed out of the apartment, her mind was blank except for the tunneled vision of him, walking away and down that long lonely hallway.   She fought against her ever-weakening body to chase after him while everything began to blur around her.  She felt like there was an earthquake beneath her feet, but yet she still rushed towards him. 

_She needed Allen to touch her face tenderly again, tell her that everything would be ok, and that they could work through this, like he always did, but instead he was somehow getting further and further away from her.  Why?!?!_

She screamed his name, calling for him, begging him, and completely unaware that she was now on the floor. Her body had mutinied against her from exhaustion, except for her eyes, which dealt her the final blow, as they fixated upon him as he disappeared from her view.

.

.

.

Lydia woke up in her comfortable bed, but she didn't have the will to open her traitorous eyes.  Those disloyal eyes, would tell her that the weight laying next to her body, was not the one she wanted to see.  Instead, it was her ears that were the messenger that bore her the answer she didn't desire.

 “Babes?”

A volcanic fury erupted from her depths and spewed out towards the target that was now firmly locked in place, as she catapulted her body at him.

“How could you have convinced me!?!? It’s over now! I lost the one I love because YOU wanted sex!!” She shook him angrily, as her tears began to fall, but she honestly wanted to hurt him. She wanted to tear him apart.

“At least it was good sex.” BJ tried to lighten the mood, but it was clearly the wrong thing to say as her fingernails dug in deeper.

“G, G, GET OUT!!” She screamed as she pushed him over. 

Beetlejuice wasn’t expecting her reaction, as he straightened himself up, and held onto the hope that she'd change her mind. He was certain that she would have needed him right now.

“LEAVE ME ALONE! I can’t believe I did that!! I HATE YOU!!” She screamed, as she unleashed all of her hurt and anger in every word at him.  She wished they would have become daggers and satisfied this murderous rage and pain that was taking over her heart. 

Beetlejuice attempted to protest once more, but it was no use as she struggled to croak out his name to send him away.  Instead, her cries choked her throat and vocal chords shut, and without her words to express herself, she gave up and collapsed upon the blankets, sobbing.

He decided that it was probably best that he’d listen to her right now, and so, he left.


	27. So The Story Goes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fun thing to note... I'm trying my hand at possibly making a music video for this story. I've started animating a little. It's nothing impressive but I'm having fun with it. Hopefully this will come to fruition.

** Chapter 27 **

** So The Story Goes **

****

 

"After the day that everything had fallen apart, and the week afterwards, _Beetlejuice thankfully didn't show or make a peep.  I truly needed to be away from him._

_I had blamed him for everything, and just the act of seeing him would have driven me into a flurry of anger. I knew it would have pushed me over the edge.  I recognized well enough that my brain was not in the right frame of mind and I would have acted on impulse. I most certainly would have done something irreversible, and would have had to add it to my ever-growing list of regrets; regrets that would stay with me for the rest of my life._

_I needed to be alone, but I had forgotten what it meant to truly be alone.  The only one who kept me company was my all-consuming grief and it was a terrible companion.  It would constantly whisper to me and replay every horrible detail I didn’t want to remember._

_I was once again, that lonely little girl who was desperately trying to find a reason to breathe. The only thing that kept me moving forward was my faith in Allen.  I carried a faint glimmer of hope that he would come back, or at the very least, call again so we could work things out. He had always been the reasonable one during any emotional times. He was the one who kept a clear head and knew what to do, especially when I was at a loss._

_My dear sweet Allen was my lighthouse in the pitch-black night. We truly were the perfect complement and support for each other, and without him, I was now walking a tightrope without a balancing rod or a safety net._

_I wanted to make him proud, make it up to him, to prove to him that I was worth it, and make our world right again._

_But most of all, I wanted him to come home.  I needed him in my horribly grim existence that I could barely call a life.   He was truly the only good and pure thing that I had for my future. I had so many obligations, so many expectations put upon me, and yet he had been my loving reminder of my eventual freedom, and hope for our wonderful future that we were supposed to have together.  He was a breath of life in my existence that had been completely surrounded by death and the dead._

_The week had been torture, and every sound in the hallway had me jumping up to check if it was him… but it never was. Even my phone was as mute as the dark silence of space. I felt completely lost, and it was like I was floating aimlessly out there among the sea of stars with absolutely no hope of rescue._

_While I still did a minimal amount of self-care, I struggled to find the will to do some of the most basic of human functions.  I needed to keep moving and make sure that I was presentable for when he finally returned to me._

_So, I forced myself to continue to go to my classes, but admittedly, it was only in the hopes of seeing him on the campus.  With finals starting, I knew he still needed to be somewhere nearby, because neither of us could afford to miss them.  He wasn’t the type of person who would just throw away everything he had worked so hard for._

_Every day I searched anywhere and everywhere that I could, and even stopping into his work, but he was never there.  I was ashamed, and I couldn’t work up the courage to ask anyone if he was even still around…  I was honestly too scared of the answer._

_I knew I was becoming desperate, but I didn’t care._

_It was like he was as visible and tangible as the breeze. He was everywhere and nowhere at all._

_And yet, I still firmly held to the hope in my heart, that he would do the same as he did before…_

_but by the end of that first week, that hope began to quickly evaporate into the nothingness._ "

 

 

Lydia sat on the futon, tightly clutching an overstuffed pillow to her body, as her tears continued to unceasingly relent. Wiping her puffy red eyes, she cringed before she blew her nose for the hundredth time that morning.  Her chapped face ached and burned from every touch, tissue, and tear.  She didn’t know how much more her body could take as she dabbed her nose with a tissue that felt more like it was sandpaper. With a shaky deep breath her eyes naturally floated to the front door.

“He hasn’t come home.  Oh Allen!! I miss you!!  Don’t you know how much I love you?” She whimpered, as white-hot tears began to fall and soak into the pillow that she had encapsulated within a bear hug. She couldn’t continue this way.

A loud hiccup hitched her tears, as she taxed herself to build up the strength that she would need for what was to come.  She didn’t know how she could be it right now, but she wanted to be brave.   Standing up, she willed herself slowly forward, each step was like treading waist deep through the mud, but it wasn’t far before she stood stationary in front of her goal. 

The decade-old red phone, that hung on the kitchen wall, appeared to mock her when she attempted to make it mentally submit, willing it to ring and bring her the good news that she so desperately needed.   If only it would, because she certainly didn’t want to do this, but she needed to.

Finally, her resolve solidified, and she decided to take this risk, although she wasn't even sure if she could follow through with it.  

With trepidation, she lifted the heavy receiver and put it to her ear, as a thick lump grew in her throat in response to the hollow dial tone that echoed back. She had to use this anxiety fueled adrenaline to push herself forward.  Her fingers shook, as she began to press the long line of numbers that she knew by heart.  It was a phone number that used to bring her so much joy, but right now, as she got ever closer to its completion, it made her want to run and hide. 

She shook uncontrollably when the silence on the line was replaced by a robotic ringtone.  With each ring, her chest clenched, and her stomach ached, until she finally heard a familiar voice answer.

“Hallo?”

“Oma! Hi! Uh, it’s Lydia! How, Uh, are you?” Her nervous smile tried to hide her fear, but she had to do this.  She needed to.

“Moppie.  Oma is okay. Did you need something?” Oma answered politely, but Lydia did not miss the uncomfortable energy that accompanied her reply.

“Uh, is Allen there?” Holding the phone close, she held her breath and worried her lip, as she listened intently for Oma’s answer, but the only reply was a crackly silence.  She struggled to keep strong and to keep her fear away, but she prayed that he was there.  She didn’t know where else he could have gone.  The thought of not knowing where he was, or even if he was safe had created too many horrible scenarios to come forth and haunt her.

With a gentle quality, Oma finally answered her. 

“Ja, he has been staying here.” Lydia tried to decipher any verbal clues to judge what Oma had been thinking, or how Oma felt about her anymore, but there was nothing that gave it away. 

“Is he ok? I’m so worried about him!!”  Lydia replied immediately, as she tried her best to hold it together.   Just knowing that he was there, made her feel linked to him once more.  It was a relief, but this was still so difficult!

“Nee, he is not, but Oma is taking goede care of him.” Her heart dropped when she heard Oma’s sad smile on the other end of the line. 

“Than… thank you Oma…” A wave of relief blanketed over her as her tears broke through their barrier.  She was beyond thankful to hear that they were watching over him and making sure he was taken care of.

Oma paused when she heard her sniffling on the other end of the line and sympathetically looked towards the phone.

“Oma, I messed up!! I love Allen so much and I can’t believe how out of control things got!  I want to fix this. I need to talk to him. It’s honestly not what he thinks it is. We need to fix this!” Lydia put her head on the cool wall and pressed it against its course texture.  She wished that she was there instead of here.  If she was there… but before she could finish that thought, Oma’s voice distracted her.

“Lydia, we have a saying dat goes: Het zijn slechte honden die hun eigen volk bijten.  It is an ill bird that fouls its own nest. I am not one to judge you but Allen, he is wounded.  Give him time. Perhaps it will turn around.”

Hard and loud sobs erupted from the depths of her soul. She no longer cared if Oma had heard her.  There was no way she could contain this pain anymore. 

“He has no idea how sorry I am! My heart is only his.”  Her jaw trembled when she spoke, as her nose began to run and joined the tears that trickled down her face.

“Ja, Oma knows this, but a broken heart does not heal quickly.” Oma’s voice was like a hug that she sorely needed, but it wasn’t enough.  She was breaking apart, and even her legs crumpled, as she slid down to meet the cold linoleum tile.   She couldn’t will her tears to stop.  She tried, but each time she did, a sob would pop loudly, like an over inflated balloon, and shake her whole body.  Right now, the only tangible link she had to them was this phone, and she held it tightly for the fear that it would sprout legs and run away from her too. 

Oma, Opa, and Allen were part of her.  They were her family and there was no way she could let go of them or give up now.  She was so close, but at the same time, she was so incredibly far away, and it was a horrible feeling.

Patiently, Oma listened to her sobs with a heartbreaking sympathy, until the hairs on the back of her neck rose and pulled her attention away.  A bone chilling cold began to fill the room, and with it, she sensed a presence come forth and make itself known.  She cautiously turned around to see what it was, but the kitchen was empty except for her.  Straining to sense exactly where it was, she focused her eyes on the frame that led to the poorly lit hallway.  It was only then, that she saw Allen motionlessly standing there.  She didn’t know how long he had been there, but she honestly felt like, in that moment, he had magically appeared.  Silently, he took a step forward to the threshold and stared at the phone with his dull and dark eyes. 

Instinctively she cradled the phone to her chest when he finally spoke, even though she didn’t see his lips move.

“Is… that…?”  She understood that he must’ve sensed Lydia, even though he had been holed up all the way in his room.  She could still hear the loud music blasting out from his closed door from the other end of the house upstairs.

“Beertje…” Oma’s heart broke, as she answered his question without words, and softly smiled to the visibly broken man who resembled her “son”. 

Lydia’s body shot forward the moment she heard Oma say Allen’s pet name.  _Oma’s “little bear” had to be there in the room!  Her love was there!!  Oh Gods!!_

“Allen? Is that Allen?!” Her voice exploded through the receiver and Oma held the phone tighter in the hopes to mute it.  She struggled with trying to find what was the best thing she should do or say, until Allen answered her unspoken dilemma. 

He swiftly turned around to walk away, but for a moment, she thought that maybe he would change his mind when he stopped in his tracks and stood still. Both Lydia and Oma held their breath in fear that they would miss anything if they dared to breathe.

 His hollow and sad voice floated over to them, as it released the final and heavy death rattle of their relationship.

“Oma, will you work it out to collect the rest of my things… I can’t… I can’t talk to her.”

Oma looked as if she wanted to say something, but she kept mute as she watched him silently leave through the back door. 

She knew Lydia had heard it all, and there was honestly nothing that she could have said to fix or change all the damage....

and so, with the heaviest of hearts, she gently hung up the phone.

.

.

In the dark kitchen of the apartment, the phone dangled from its noose like cord; filling the room with its dreadful soundtrack with an abrasively repetitious tone.  Her eyes lost focus as she stared forward, while her limp, and broken-doll like body slumped against the wall, as that horrible tone painfully burrowed into her ears.   She couldn’t move.  She was suddenly hollow.  Everything that had made her, “her”, was now floating away and up into the atmosphere.

There was no longer anything left of her…

When a hand gently came to rest upon her shoulder, she could barely register even feeling it.  Its weight was enough to topple her over, but instead of falling, it was those hands that helped steady her wilted body.  She didn’t have any control over her faculties, and yet, her head had somehow lifted, so that she could see what had stopped her from hitting the floor.

Beetlejuice silently knelt in front of her, while carefully watching her with his sad eyes.  He rubbed her shoulder in the hopes of giving her a little comfort, but all it did was pathetically jostle her body back and forth.

His visual and physical reminder was enough to pull her back into the harsh reality of what had just transpired.  Her sobs burst out hard and ugly, as she clawed for any support to keep herself from falling into the large abyss that suddenly grew in her heart. 

.

.

.

Lydia sat on the freckled linoleum floor staring at the multitude of boxes that still needed to be sealed up.  Those horrible reminders carried an immeasurable weight, and they might as well be mountains to her, but none of that was in a physical sense.  Their heaviness was smothering, and she didn’t want to face them. 

She wasn’t strong enough for this right now.

“Oma is going to be here in about an hour. Why did I put it off??  I just can't handle this. I can't face this.”

Feeling completely defeated, a dizzying sigh escaped her soul, as she leaned forward and came to rest upon the large box that was directly in front of her. Her overwhelmed heart insistently tugged at her, begging her desperately for a much-needed relief, but instead she ignored it while she sluggishly rubbed her face against the coarse cardboard.  Scrunching her nose, the acrid scent of the permanent marker invaded her nostrils, but still she didn’t want to move.   She felt as if she was laying over her lover’s dead body… desperately willing it to breathe once more, while she mourned over the cold husk that was left behind.

It had been four weeks since that horrible day.  Four torturous weeks since she had called Oma, and it wasn’t until a week ago did Oma finally call her back.  She had an inkling that Oma may have been holding out in the hopes that time and distance would have changed his mind too.  Unfortunately, it hadn’t, and it was clear that waiting any longer wasn’t an option anymore.  Poor Oma had been burdened with that horrible task of trying to coordinate a day to come out to retrieve everything that was his.  Too many tears were shared over the phone that day.  Too many tears had been shed since he left.

Lydia closed her eyes, as she continued to replay the time that had passed since then, while she struggled with all her might to find any strength that may had been left hidden away deep inside.  She needed to stay strong.  She couldn’t afford her tears today.

Since the phone call from Oma, she had been ignoring and delaying the difficult task of packing up and boxing his possessions.  Instead, she distracted herself with too many excuses, with her awful exams, and also with her best friend. 

Beetlejuice had been over nearly every day since then, but she couldn’t understand why.  She knew that she was not fun to hang out with, and most of the time, he sat around idly in the apartment, while she slept or cried the day away.  Still, him being there helped a little, even if she was still incredibly hurt and angry with him.  It was better than being completely and utterly alone.

Lifting her head, she mournfully stared into the box that sat next to her.  It had been filled to the brim with his vast collection of tomes, novels, and antique books. Her heart ached with affection as she traced her finger over the aged book that rested on the top of the orderly pile. 

“This feels too final.  I want him back but… I can’t force him to come home to me. Especially since he won’t even talk to me.”

Lifting the old and worn book, she embraced it tightly to her chest, as her tears threatened to form. 

“How often did I see him reading this one?  It was his favorite, wasn’t it?  Why is it that written words were something that could always reach his heart?  How I wish that I could as well.”

An idea burst forth, and after clumsily tripping twice on the tape gun and a marker (that she had so thoughtlessly discarded on the floor earlier), she found her footing and ran into the bedroom.  Knowing exactly what she was looking for, she was quick to retrieve it before she dashed back to the kitchen.  Rushing over to the red Formica table, she slammed down a piece of stationary, and began to write in a frenzy.  Time had no meaning as she unwittingly chewed on her lip and her unwanted tears fell, while her heart drained into every single word she manifested.  Finally feeling satisfied, she lifted the paper, now with the goal of reading it through fresh eyes. 

“ _My dearest Allen._

_I had to write this letter to you, and I pray that you will read it. I pray that you will take this to heart and not throw it away._

_I'm not asking for your forgiveness, no matter how much I would want that. To be honest, I'm not asking for anything.  I am just sending out this prayer, a wish, a dream that you will listen and hazard opening your heart and mind to my written words._

_I know that I am not the most eloquent or expressive of writers, but I can only hope that my feelings will touch your heart. I needed to share my feelings for you._

_I love you._

_It is such a simple phrase that cannot even begin to explain the depths of everything that I feel for you.  I love you so much and nothing about that is artificial or empty._

_You’re truly the most amazing person I know, and I have nothing but the deepest respect, love, and admiration for you. You’re so much stronger than you realize and yet you don’t give yourself the credit you deserve._

_My love, I will always have infinite faith in you. Faith that you can do anything you put your mind to.  Your empathy and kindness are unfathomably deep.  It is a rare and beautiful gift._

_If you are ever having a hard time or a bad day, please know that I’ll always be cheering you on. I will always be praying for your happiness and success in everything that you do, even if it’s from afar._

_Where ever you are in life, please take heart that my feelings on this will never change._

_My love for you will never waver_.

_Eternally yours,_

_Lydia_ ”

 

With incredible and delicate care, she folded the letter before she gently tucked it into the well-read book.  A sad but hopeful feeling permeated her whole being. 

Reminiscent of praying within a sacred place, a hallowed energy occupied the room, as she slowly knelt in front of the box. Humbly lifting her arms up, she offered the contents within her grip to the never-ending universe. In her hands, was the book that carried her prayer that remained imbued within the simple stationary.  Gathering up all her strength, energy, and love, she planted a kiss upon its aged and worn fabric adorned cover.  Whispering her empowered words, like she was chanting a spell, she pressed the beloved book against her forehead.

“Please! PLEASE reach his heart.”

Slowly, and very gently, she returned it to where it had once rested before.  Her hand blanketed the precious item as she worried that their connection would be severed once she released it. 

She took a deep breath as she surrendered his revered textual-treasure, so that it could be free to reunite with its beloved owner, her love, and her soulmate.  Only then did she sit up to once again take in everything that was before her.  

A knock on the door, broke her gaze from the imprisoned items that had embodied her love's life.

She knew and dreaded what was waiting for her behind that door.  She was now forced to come face to face with her own shame, and a person that she cherished like it was her own grandmother.

This was going to be a very long and terrible day.

 

 


	28. Leave Me To Bleed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the my delay with updating. It took me a bit to finish the illustrations. I kept getting distracted but I buckled down and finished it! Trust me, I wanted to! (Also: More nudity ahead)

** Chapter 28 **

** Leave Me To Bleed **

 

 

" _Every despicable day passed with a lethargic cadence, while a pervasive loneliness and pain had been unrelenting with its gluttonous appetite. It wanted to devour me a little piece at a time, until there was nothing left of me, save for a few remaining mementos scattered about in its wake. Every living day was tortuous in the prison that once was our apartment.  Our abode was now devoid of everything that was his, and it honestly felt like a color had been stolen away from the brilliant spectrum that I had once taken for granted._

_It felt like he had been nothing but a dream, and I had now abruptly awakened, only to find that it never happened.  Woefully, it was my waking hours that were full of the horrible nightmares, and they were worse than anything that could be found in my slumber.   Well, almost…_

_I was thankful for the small bit of clarity that I still possessed, to understand that I needed help.  I had asked Beetlejuice to occasionally stay with me, at least until I felt strong enough to stand up on my own two feet.  I was vigilant and careful to keep my guard up around him, but some days it was hard.  I was glad that he had not tried anything, and I began to have hope that we could heal our friendship._

_But, it was the nights that I dreaded the most. Left alone in my thoughts, in a bed that felt like it was as vast and cold as Antarctica, I was unfathomably lonely. I missed the physical comfort from my love, his healing kisses, and his gentle but reassuring words. My body and soul mercilessly ached for Allen, and nothing but him, could satisfy it._

_So, I stayed up later and later, keeping myself busy with my portfolio, cleaning, walks, cooking, or anything that would distract my mind.  Those nights, were the times that I was grateful that I could call on my best friend.  He seemed to jump at any chance to be there by my side, and for that I was very appreciative._

_It was in that time that I felt my weakest._   _My sense of self-worth was nonexistent._

_How could I even love myself anymore, when I did something so reprehensible to the one I loved more than life itself?  I had driven away the one person who I felt was the most brilliant and pure soul that I had been once lucky enough to call my own."_

.

.

.

.

Loud music imperceptibly swirled around in ethereal patterns above him, filling his ears, and cushioning the space within these tiny pigeon-blue painted walls.

Sadly, music was the only thing that had been allowed to reside within his being.  

As it had been all day, his CD “Head Like a Hole”, had begun to automatically repeat, and it could have been said that the title was truly appropriate for his state of mind.  It had been just over a week, that his head had been feeling like it was housing a large gaping hole, and it allowed everything to freely drift through. Completely resigned, he was unaware of anything.  Sounds, smells, even thoughts… everything blurred into the ether within this vast, pitch-black emptiness in which he had been floating.

No, no thoughts could be mustered or left to reside in this halcyonic expanse… and he wanted it like that.  He _needed _ it like that.

How long had he been here, in this room that was oh-so familiar, but still so foreign?  His bedroom had been the same since he was a teen, but he never saw any reason to change anything.  He didn’t really feel connected to it and it certainly didn’t feel like it was his own.  In fact, there was nothing that felt like it was his.

It was home... well, it was _a home_. There was only one place that he had ever truthfully called _his home_. 

He didn't want to be _here_.  

 _Don't think..._

_Take me away..._

_Take me back to the place where I once belonged._

He stared off into the ocean of emptiness, while he let the tide slowly pull him into its dark comforting embrace.

 _Yes, this is the emptiness I crave._

His comfort was short lived, when his body jerked upright, as a violent earthquake tremored within his soul.  Standing up, he immediately felt a magnetic pull of something he couldn't resist, and so, he mindlessly followed it.   
   
Every step was eerily silent, and nothing felt like it was real.  He was vaguely aware that he wasn’t the one in control, but it didn’t matter to him. 

It was as if he was watching a silent-era film.  There was no color, no sound, and certainly nothing to tell him what would happen next.  He had given himself over to it, as he followed that internal compass that led him to wherever it pleased.

His feet finally came to a stop in the darkened hallway, as he numbly stared forward.  In the fluorescent brightly-lit kitchen, facing away from him, Oma stood talking on the phone, but to him, it was nothing but a muted, foggy black and white vision.  

_Why here?_

He couldn’t find the will to care, but something he couldn’t pinpoint was keeping him there.   He hazily watched Oma’s staticky shape move, but something started to come into focus. A hint of color, very faint at first, forced his numbed consciousness forward, as the color began to flesh out, revealing a vibrant peach and pale-blue aura, that was billowing from the phone’s earpiece.  The aura glowed, pulsed, and swirled while it grew stronger, and his heart began to ache in reply. 

It was familiar…

He knew this aura intimately.

His consciousness began to retreat, as the familiar and dazzling aura beckoned for him to answer its call and recognize it.  But, as he hid, “It” advanced in his stead.  “Its” anger began to grow, and its voice slowly became louder, like someone had turned up the volume-dial on a radio. 

Its dark voice boomed angrily within his head. 

"ITS HER!  IT’S THE LIAR!  Let me release that anger for you. LET ME OUT!" 

Allen shook his head in response, but his actions were so incredibly subtle, that it couldn’t have been perceived by the naked-eye. He couldn’t let It out.   Even if he was nothing but this carapace of a man, he couldn’t let it take control… if he did, he wouldn’t have the strength to defend **her** from it.  He couldn’t…

"FUUUUCK! YOU COWARD!!  WHY CAN’T YOU SEE THAT YOU NEED ME?!"  It screamed as it savagely seized the energy around them.   The abstruse counterpart of Allen was growing stronger, forcing its way out, as it began to manipulate and churn the energy around, while luring any attention in its direction. 

Oma appeared to tense up, as she began to cautiously look around. 

"YES! LOOK AT ME!  LET ME COME OUT!  GIVE ME THAT PHONE! OMA! LISTEN TO ME! I KNOW YOU HEAR ME!!"  It shouted, as it spoke to Oma’s strong intuition. 

When Oma finally saw him, she froze, and Allen locked up, while he instinctuallu wrenched it back inside.  He held on to it tightly, so it couldn’t continue to manipulate things any further.

In reply, the aura moved in his direction, splashing forward like a wave breaking on a rocky shore, and it had almost touched him.  Although it didn’t touch his physical form, it had connected with his own aura, and when it did, a crystal-clear vision instantly stole him away. 

 

In a darkened space, Allen wobbled in place while he struggled to get his bearings.  Stumbling forward, he had almost bumped into a nearby shadowy figure that was sitting stationary and bent over on the floor.  The enigmatic figure was now only one step away from him, but their emotions were choking the room like smoke from a housefire.  Within this inky room, there was not much that could be discerned, until a bright pebble-shaped light appeared on the top of the other person’s head. Quickly, the tiny spotlight began to grow and highlight the person on the floor in front of him.  When his eyes adjusted to the sudden exposure change, he was stunned with a realization that he now knew exactly where he was. 

With perfect clarity, he saw a grief-stricken Lydia, shakily cradling their red phone to her head, as she stifled her little sobs that made her body hiccup in reply.  He fought against his every instinct that wanted to rush over to her and tightly embrace her emotionally broken physique.  Her feelings were tangible as they began to absorb into him.  Regret, sorrow, shame, confusion, loneliness, but most of all… love.

He blinked, and suddenly he was back in the hallway that was almost 50 miles away from her.

He didn’t want to believe any of it, as his feet moved him forward, but still, he was compelled to ask.

"Is... That?" 

Oma's words didn't reach him, as the static began to fill his ears, until it faded into a hushed silence. In his heart he knew the truth, but he had to ignore it.  The silence broke when Lydia’s voice rang out clear as a bell. 

“ _Oma’s “little bear” had to be there in the room!_ ”

Her siren-like voice pulled at him, as the cracks in his foundation began to vibrate and loosen.

“ _My love was there!! OH Gods!!_ ”

He was crumbling. Her voice… He was going to break.

“Allen? Is that Allen?!” Her voice desperately begged, calling out to him, while it’s despairing but loving energy began to dig into him.  It painfully tore into his skin, and he could no longer take any more.  If he didn’t turn around now, it would be his end.

His body thankfully listened to him as he turned on his heels to retreat to his room, but “It” broke free and began to loudly assault his mind.  
   
"STOP YOU FUCKING COWARD!  YOU NEED TO DEAL WITH THIS!"

His feet abruptly halted, and he could no longer move in the direction that he desired. 

“FACE IT! FACE IT NOW YOU GUTLESS JELLYFISH!! TAKE THAT DAMN PHONE AND ANSWER IT!!”

 _No… He couldn't do this_.

“YEARGHHHHHHHHHH!  DAMN YOU!! FINE! YOU WANT TORTURE?? I’LL GIVE IT TO YOU!”

 

Another vision suddenly heaved forward, roughly uprooting him into another time and space.

 

Allen was staring out of a large unusually-shaped window, but his eyes could not comprehend what they were observing.  Confusion held him with a dizzying grip, as he whipped around to take in the rest of his new surroundings.

His senses had to be going haywire, because they clearly weren’t perceiving things correctly.  Nothing here appeared or felt “right”. Everything within this bizarre empty place was unnatural, crooked, cold, and adorned with an intense technicolor.  He blinked, and new objects began to fade into the space, as a new scene began to unfold before him.  
  
Lydia materialized in the middle of the room.  Her thick black hair was so incredibly long, long enough to reach her bottom, whereas her almost equally long bangs had been parted in the middle, and perfectly framed her beautiful face.  Her normally round cheeks were now sleek, giving her a mature quality that complimented her well.  Her beautiful eyes were closed, and that’s when Allen finally noticed the rest of the scene.    

Wearing nothing but a black catsuit, she stood in front of, and intimately close to Beetlejuice, who was sitting on the edge of a coffin shaped bed.  Allen’s heart lurched when he watched Beetlejuice’s hand traced gently over her cheek, leaving a nearly undetectable magic glow before it faded into her skin.  A deep blush formed on her cheeks, as his hand trailed down her neck, over her shoulder before it dragged over her breast and came to rest.

“Say it.” He growled.  
  
In response, her closed eyes tightened, as she bit her lip, and turned her head away with a hint of a smile.  He grabbed at her breast roughly, and massaged it in circles, as his hand glowed and sparked.  A long moan escaped her while her legs began to shake, and she nearly fell forward.

“I… want...”  She panted out but stopped when she tried to steady herself.

“Hmm? I didn’t hear that.” Beetlejuice abruptly stood up and pulled her close as her legs finally gave out.

“Oh, no, no, no… this won’t do.” His voice was filled with a deep rumble as he picked her up and tossed her into the coffin.  He promptly leaned over her from the side, trapping her underneath him.   
“You know what I want to hear.”

She opened her dark and sultry eyes before she blinked a few times while her legs visibly continued to shake.

“I want you Beetlejuice.” Her very quiet voice was accompanied by a shy smile.

Beetlejuice stood up and began to undo his tie. 

“There ya go.  Now, why don’t I reward you… once I hear it clearly.” He gave her a cocky smile over his shoulder as he whipped his tie off with a stylish flair.

Lydia leaned up onto her elbows, as she tucked a few stray hairs behind her ear, as a perceptibly glowing, large silver ring, that was hard to miss, was situated on one of her fingers.  She watched him carefully while he began to undress, as her chest rose and fell dramatically with each shaky breath. 

 

“My love, I want you to fuck me.”  Her lust filled voice was much stronger, and it hit Allen like a freight train.

Allen slammed back against the wall, as a panic shook his very being.  The pain felt electric, as it vibrated and coursed through his every atom. He couldn’t breathe as he gasped violently for air. When a loud sound pulled his attention away, he risked looking back, and he now witnessed that the scene had changed on him… but this time it was much, much worse.

Lydia was now naked on Beetlejuice’s lap and riding him with an athletic fervor, her deeply blushed face was smooshed to his shoulder, but the expression of ecstasy was transparent.  
  
Allen pulled his hair as his knees buckled, and began to scream to the room.

“NOOOOO!!  TAKE ME BACK!  PLEASE!  OH GODS, PLEASE! NO MORE!!”  
  
All the sound in the room was suddenly sucked away, but still, he kept his eyes cemented shut. He didn’t want to risk seeing that horrible nightmare again.

_That couldn’t have been real.  Lydia looked too different, so it had to be another one of It’s lies.  It had to be… it had to._

“OPEN YOUR EYES! NOW, ANSWER THAT CALL!!” It sternly demanded, as he felt another pull from within, and it had forced his eyes to open. He could now see that he was safely back at Oma’s. 

 _Yes… it had to be.  It had to be only an illusion… he couldn’t…  No, he couldn’t_.   
  
He suddenly sensed Oma’s distraught confusion, as she battled with what to say about the situation.  He had only been “gone” for a few seconds but it had felt like an eternity.  His hollow voice directed Oma on what to do, but honestly, he wasn’t sure if he had said anything to her at all. 

He couldn’t go back upstairs… not while _her_ strong and pervasive energy still lingered in the house.  Everything was stifling and claustrophobic.  He was trapped and there was no way that he could deal with this right now. He wanted to run.  He wasn’t safe here any longer.

.

.

.  
 

With each long impulsive step, he numbly watched his sock-clad feet repeatedly sink into the damp muddy path that appeared to automatically move underneath him.  The slightly-warm spring air clung tightly with a thick humidity, even though the sun had gone down hours ago. His legs pressed him onward, but he didn’t care where they were taking him. He would let them mechanically lead him and as far away as they could go.  

.

.

Opening his eyes, he became aware of the cold, damp moss that cushioned the mud below him like a soggy mattress.  Slowly, his other senses returned as his surroundings came into focus one piece at a time. 

Thick and low clouds quickly moved across the dark sky as he exhaled into the chilly air.  His breath materialized as a pale vaporous puff above him, but the greedy wind hastily stole it away. 

The unmistakable sound of lapping water hitting a shoreline was a metronome to the symphony of spring that sang out in a sporadic chorus.   An occasional flick of icy water splashing onto his heels, along with the distinct drop in temperature, was a reminder that winter did not want to release her grip quite yet.

He knew this place.

His Darkness must have brought him here, as he had hypnotically followed the secret trail that led him through the deep woods, to where this small lake was hidden away.  Miles of ancestral giants comprised of oaks, willows, maples, and birches guarded this incredibly deep and large body of spring-fed water, and thankfully, it was situated on a long forgotten private property. 

When he was a young child, he had discovered it by accident during one of his black-outs, and since then, it was a frequent destination… especially when he would get into this mindset.  And because he was the only living soul that would come here, it was the perfect place to safely let It out.

Gravity weighed on him like an iron blanket, but he knew it truly wasn’t the gravity that was heavy.  It was his body.  Gods, he didn't want this body.  It was dirtied, tainted, but most of all, it was insignificant. 

From the ground underneath him, the icy chill began to seep deeply into his core, making itself at home, as uncontrollable shivers began to shake his body.   It was a welcome torture as it became something to focus on.

  _He deserved this didn't he?  He really was unlovable.  Unworthy of affection.  Why else would she do that?  He wasn't enough..._  
   
The wound in his gaping heart began to bleed out.     
   
She was his everything.

She was the only good thing that there ever was about him. Now he was just…

She used to be the only reason he could fight through another day.  His reason to not believe everything that he had ever been told that he was.  No… Everything that he really **IS**... 

"You worthless sack of shit! It’s ALL your fault!  You ruined everything!  Just like your father!"  Allen instinctively cringed and protected his face when the phantom woman's voice screamed into his ear.  His shoulder instantly began to throb and ache, but he allowed the pain to course through him and take over.  The pain could take him away couldn't it?  It used to... 

A glimmering moonbeam broke through the clouds, catching his eye as it stretched out lazily, and he couldn’t help but turn his gaze to it.  His eyes were pulled to the moon, and accompanying it was the brightest star in the sky.  It twinkled radiantly with an alluring glow, and mesmerizing him as it winked down to him with affection.  It was like her wasn’t it?   He wanted to embrace it, but he knew now, that it had been out of reach from the very beginning. 

 _Was everything she said just a lie?  It had to be, because all I am is just something to use.  That’s my purpose.  It’s what everyone else did to me, so that must be right, but_ _I’m used up… everyone has taken too much._

 _But her… No, she was nothing but a vision…  An illusion._

_She never loved me.  It’s impossible to love something like me._

_I gave her everything, but it was never enough.  Why would I be enough? How could I have been?_

_What a fool I was.   I squandered my love on nothing more than a glittery jewel in the sky._

When he was younger, around the time Oma and Opa had saved him, all that there was left of him were some tiny fragments that he had carefully hoarded away.  He had desperately protected those precious fragments from the harsh and cruel world.  He had never believed that he could have actually loved anyone before he met her.  Now that he had, he could never open his heart again because he had given her the last of what was left of him.  It was all gone now.  He was nothing.  Yes, he loved Oma and Opa but it wasn't the same.  In fact, he barely let them in to begin with.  That wasn’t really love was it?

_I thought I knew… but, I don’t know what love is. How can everyone else love?  How can everyone love so easily? I’m broken.  I must be broken!  
_

He was done, and besides, there was nothing left within him to give anyways.  He had already completely bled out, and now, all that was left of him was this hollow shell that mindlessly stared at the endless sky.  As if to respond to his mood, heavy clouds began to hide the stars away with their thick blanket. 

A deep rumble pricked his ears, reverberating violently within his core, spurring an unfathomable pain and agony to surge through his body while he released an excruciating scream out into the darkness. 

"TAKE IT **ALL** AWAY!! TAKE IT!"  He desperately bellowed for It to have mercy.  He couldn't handle anymore.  He would much rather die than continue to feel this horrible pain.   

"Why?" His dark counterpart was suddenly lying and mirroring his body language right next to him. 

"Can’t you understand that you needed to feel this?"  

Allen began to whimper as the numbness in life had finally worn off completely.  He was exposed to every raw emotion.  He was naked and helpless to the world.    
   
"You're a disgusting chicken-shit coward. If you want to die... then DIE already! I won't stop you but it's not going to end your pain."  It sat up and laughed while It’s dark eyes mocked him. 

Allen began to tremble as he sat up.  As he did, the wind picked up and began to violently shake the trees around them, while another rumble vibrated the mud underneath him.   
   
He despondently stared at the dark lake, while whitecaps had begun to form on each wave as they rushed forward to break on the shore.   His other-self gave him a half smile before It sat up on his haunches and looked out to the noisy water too. 

"Yeaaaah, you could do that, but do you honestly think you'd be brave enough to drown yourself?”  It laughed before turning his attention back to him.   Crawling over until it was behind Allen, It grabbed his shoulders before it rested his head next to Allen’s.  

It chuckled darkly before it patted his shoulder very roughly and addressed Allen with a cheery voice.

“Hey, fun fact!  Did you know that the body automatically fights back for survival when drowning?  Even though it only takes about 30 seconds to drown… you won't die right away. Oh no, no, nooo!  You will have about 3 or so minutes of being fully and completely aware that you're slowly dying, and chances are you won’t be able to do a damn thing about it!  Oh yes, you will be racked with such an intense pain!  Especially when the water fills your lungs!   Ohhh, it will feel like the water will be tearing you apart, while your body will desperately convulse, and you'll be possessed with an all-encompassing panic that you have never felt before. Hooo-boy!  And that whole time, it will feel like it had been an excruciating eternity before you finally blink out.  It's so delightfully horrifying, and yet also the loneliest place to die.  Quite appropriate for you, don't you think?"  The sky lit up for a second, and Dark-Allen grinned while directing its eyes upward, before a deep rumble echoed over the small lake.

Abruptly standing up, It clapped once, then rubbed its hands together, before it excitedly ran to the edge of the water and looked into the murky and mysterious depths. 

"Well then, let's go!  Water you waiting for?  Get it?  HAHA!  SO... If you're going to do it, let's do it!  I certainly wouldn't mind having another round at a life that isn't this one."    With a large smile, It turned its attention back to Allen, who had been staring out to the lake with a heartbreaking contemplation.

Allen desolately sighed as his heavy body pulled him back down into the squishy moss and mud.  From the dark sky, a light sprinkle fell, but it wasn’t long until the rain had begun to pour down to the earth with a deafening hush.  The rain whizzed down with a fierce velocity, striking his exposed flesh, but each raindrop felt like a cold needle had pierced his skin. 

His other self, still dry as a bone, squatted down next to him.  

"Aww, performance anxiety."  It looked to some unknown viewer and then stared back down to himself. 

"Well, now, could you just imagine how it would get to her when she found out that you died?  That'll show her!"  It began to laugh again as he plopped down next to himself. 

Allen's heart throbbed with a searing pain at the thought of Lydia blaming herself for his death.  He knew she would.  His eyes began to tear up, but the rain hid the evidence, as his hard sobs released into the sky. 

Dark-Allen folded his legs and rested an elbow upon one to support his head, while he watched on, with a look that could have been interpreted as ennui, as his other-self convulsed with each miserable sob.

 

"You really should have just let me take over."  It grumbled before it turned back to stare out into the darkness. 

Rain began to pool underneath him, as it trickled into his ears, soaking through his clothes, and he now felt like he had been thrown into a vat of ice. 

"Take it." Allen quietly begged and in return, It gave him a noncommittal glance.   
   
"Hmmm?" Turning, it teased while it leaned in closer with a smile that felt dangerous.   
   
"You know what!" Allen yelled as he covered his face with his arm.  He couldn’t take anymore.  If he did…

"Fuck, you really are a coward and on top of it, an ingrate too.  You didn’t even appreciate the little bit I left for you last time.  You could have used it to fix things but who am I kidding… it is YOU."  It shook its head with a look of disgust at the broken man underneath him.   He scoffed before he sat up, yanked Allen’s arm off his face, and then straddled him.  

With a loving sneer, he forced Allen to look him in the eyes, and leaned intimately close to his face.  
“I’m giving you one last chance.  Are you sure this is what you want?”

Allen couldn’t look at his Dark Visage any longer, as he clenched his eyes shut and whipped his head to the side.    Dark Allen sat up and looked at him disgusted.   It took a deep breath, closed its eyes while a darkness began to bubble out of him like black oil on water, before it rose into the air to encapsulate them both.  The sound around them muted, even though the world carried on, but it felt like even the rain couldn't permeate through the void. 

"Do it..." Allen said in a pained whisper as he gave one more thought to his lost love.

A predatory grin spread slow and wide on Dark Allen’s face as his hair began to defy gravity and softly whip around.   Gently, he directed Allen’s face forward, before he carefully put one hand on his neck.   It sat up and watched with a morbid curiosity as Allen’s tears continued to streak down his cheeks.  Silent as could be, Dark Allen leaned forward and put his other hand around Allen’s neck with a slow and calculated movement.   The light pressure on his Adams Apple made him swallow hard as a nervous anticipation filled his soul.

It analyzed him for a while within this quiet space, taking in his every feature, before it slowly began to tighten Its grip with a pressure that wasn't humanly possible.  Allen’s ears rang, he could hear and feel his heartbeat throbbing within his veins, and the cold began to slip away, as the silence replaced the chaos that warred within his heart. 

 

Finally, the pain numbed, and his muscles were becoming completely relaxed, until it felt as if his body had begun to float up. 

Then...

There was nothing at all. 

.

.

.

 

Lydia woke with a start, her panicked eyes tried to focus on the ceiling, as she struggled to catch her breath.  She had dozed off for only just a moment, but it had been enough time for that dream to haunt her. 

“How many times must I have it?  Please, no more!  I can’t stand seeing him die over and over again! Oh Gods!” She bit her chapped lip, as her palms pressed down hard onto her eyes, in an attempt to distract herself from those final scenes that replayed within her mind.

Ever since the night she had called Oma, there had been too many times in which that awful, unsettling and all-to-realistic dream would return and torture her.  She had tried to write it down, but she could only remember seeing some silhouetted assailant slowly take Allen’s life from him with perfect clarity.  Everything else blurred together and she couldn’t recall any more, no matter how much she had tried.   It was horrible.  So horrible! 

The only thing she could be thankful for, was that she had only had the dream a handful of times, but still, it was enough to break her apart.  It honestly shook her to the core, and there was no going back to sleep after seeing **_that_**.

She tried to keep analytical, but she was failing as her emotions began to pull her down.  It was clear that everything within her was refusing to let him go, and yet…  She could only assume, that the dream had to be her brain’s way of trying to process it all.   Perhaps, to symbolize the end… the end of.  She couldn’t even finish that sentence in her thoughts.

Sitting up in bed, she shakily fought to keep away the emptiness that would always follow after that dream.  Lifting her knees to her chest, her eyes unfocused, as her mind ran wild with a plethora of thoughts that all fought to come forward in one go.  She couldn’t handle this anymore. 

“It’s all in my head.  It has to be.  There is no other reason why I would have that dream.  It wasn’t real. It isn’t real!  It couldn’t be real, right?  No, Oma would have said something when she was here.  Especially if something like **that** had happened to him… right?” She fought to keep the panic fueled thoughts away, but they were quick to overpower her.

“Oh gods!! What IF something really did happen, and she wouldn’t tell me because she was so angry with me?  She would have blamed me too!  No… NO!  I refuse to believe that.  I can’t…” 

Cradling her knees, she released her tears as horrible visions of him dying continued to replay in her thoughts.  The heavy weight of everything she had lost that night, knocked her over in one heavy swoop. 

 _“_ How many times can I handle mourning him? I don’t blame him for leaving… but it hurts.  It hurts!!  It hurts to even physically live right now. I fucked up!!!  Lydia you’re a stupid, stupid, idiot!!  You don’t deserve him!  OH, please don’t say he’s gone… please don’t say he’s dead.  If he was…

How could I live with myself?

No, don’t let those thoughts consume you.  Don’t Lydia!  Oh gods… I miss him so much!! Damnit, do something!  Anything!!  Distract yourself again.  Ok?”  Her blurry vision made it hard to focus on anything.  Blinded with tears, everything in the room had turned into a distorted blob, but there was one thing she had settled on.  She pulled a hard sniffle, wiped her eyes, and slowly scooted off the bed.

.

.

Pulling her fluffy robe tight, Lydia stood before the old and familiar mirror that hung in her darkened bedroom.  _How long had she been standing there?  Did it really matter?_

Her body swayed while her mind wavered, questioning every little thought that invaded the battered space within her brain.  She didn’t want to do this.  She didn’t want to see.

Instantly, repulsion and regret kicked her in the gut, as her eyes beheld a reflection that pathetically stared back at her.  Her disgusting likeness had harshly exposed everything.  Its horrible revelation, presented the blatant evidence that she had been, once again, crying another day away. In addition, the lack of sleep had only compounded the sorrow to settle deep into her features.

At all cost, her gaze avoided the repugnant reminder, when she delicately put her hand on the cold and silvered glass.

Her vocal chords ached when she hoarsely verbalized those three magical words to summon her ghostly companion.  

While his visage did not appear like she had hoped, the mirror had been transformed into a dusty window, and presented a view into Beetlejuice’s moonlit bedroom.   His sleeping form was nothing but an oblong, lumpy silhouette that occupied the coffin shaped bed.  

Instantly, she was filled with guilt for her selfish decision.  While she didn’t want to wake him, her loneliness drove her onward, as she knocked softly.  She had resolved that if it didn’t wake him, then she would just let him be.  At least she had the foresight to have a backup plan ready, which included a full bottle of wine and a bath, just in case he didn’t.

For a while, she had forlornly watched into his quiet bedroom, but sadly he didn’t move a muscle.  Closing her eyes, she let out a heavy sigh and turned around.   It was going to be another long night.

Beetlejuice slowly opened his bleary eyes. A strange sound had jostled him awake, but yet, he wasn’t quite sure if he had heard anything at all.  He was honestly much too tired to distinguish what it may have been… if it had been real in the first place.  After all, the Roadhouse did like to make odd noises at odd hours.  Sitting up, he wobbled with an attempt to examine the dark and cluttered room, until his tired eyes caught something moving away within his mirror.   

The barrier’s energy was gone, and he now knew that she must have called for him.  He didn’t hesitate to respond, and within an instant he had popped over to her realm.

"Hey, you ok?" Standing in front of the mirror, he carefully watched her back, as it twitched from being startled when she suddenly heard his voice from behind her.

She turned around to face him, with large tears already falling down her cheeks. The familiarity of his striped suit was a welcomed sight to her sad heart, and it helped her open up.

"Noooo." She pathetically squeaked out as she pulled her robe tighter to her body.

Instantly, he pulled her into a tight embrace.  While he softened his voice in the hopes of soothing her.

"Shhh.  I'm here." He placed his hand on the back of her head, while he lightly pulled it closer to his body.  In response, she gripped his coat, in an attempt to control her grief… but it was too hard.

"Why can't I stop crying?!" She whimpered into his collar as her lip quivered uncontrollably.

"It's only been a few months. Ya can't expect to feel better right away." Petting her greasy hair, he tried not to roll his eyes when he thought about her failed relationship.

"I'm so lonely!!" She tightly wrapped her arms around him, but instead of him returning the embrace like she thought he would, he gently pushed her back to look at her face.

"Ya know, I'm here for you." His soft, and sympathetic gaze, took in her ragged appearance.

"I know… but it's not the same Beej." Pulling back, she slowly made her way to the bedside and sat down.  Being near Beetlejuice was still sometimes too painful for her.  Turning her attention to the bed, she felt her heart pulse painfully, when her eyes fell upon the perfectly matching, large purple pillows.

Her hand traced over the pillow that was closest to her, until she gently pulled it to her body to embrace it.  She gave it a loving squeeze as she plopped back into the bed. This mundane pillow was her secret treasure.  It used to be Allen’s pillow and it was the only thing she couldn’t bear to return. 

Beetlejuice walked to the side of the bed and watched as she slowly wiggled back to her usual spot, all the while without letting the pillow go. 

Joining her on the bed, he plopped back, as she turned over to look at his face sadly.

"I physically miss him." She closed her eyes tight, as another heavy sigh made its way out of her.  She knew in her heart that she had blown her chance for happiness.  Why did her life always have one bad thing happen after another?  She needed a break.

Cold lips were suddenly pressed onto hers, while his tongue slipped into her mouth, as her eyes shot open with pure shock. Beetlejuice pulled back, only to find Lydia protectively clutching the pillow tighter to her body, as her lip trembled to fight back all of the pain that was beginning to surface at a break neck speed.   Her dark eyes reflected every little injury that resided within her battered soul.  He silently lifted himself over her while his sympathetic smile tried to brighten this moment.

"Let me make you feel better tonight." He cupped her soft and warm cheek, but she tilted her head away from his hand. 

"Please, No… I just… I just want to be held." Her hot tears began to fall but her arms opened up to him, begging him for understanding.

Wrapping his arms around her, he gently pulled her towards him as he began to spoon her petite body.   Her sorrow filled eyes numbly stared off into the dark room as the deep emptiness that now resided in her, pulsated and made her joints ache. 

"Tell me what you physically miss." BJ whispered, as he watched the back of her head for any response.  She let out a small sigh as her tummy vibrated with anxiety while she struggled to suppress her hopelessness. 

"I miss... his touch.  How he would gently caress my neck. How his lips felt on my skin as he would kiss me softly. The sound of his breathing and his warm breath on the back of my neck as he slept. How we...."  She stopped, unsure of what she should do about what was happening.  His cold lips were planting small kisses along her exposed skin.

"What... what are you doing?" Her body began to tremble again, as disappointment, fear, and her sadness bickered, creating nothing but a chaos filled space within her head.

"Nothing really... keep talking." He tenderly replied between kisses.

Her mind went blank, as she fought to focus on anything, while his energy grew, and it began to warm her from within.  When she did not reply, Beetlejuice touched her face tenderly to draw her attention to him.

"Babes, I understand.  No one else, more than me, will understand you better.  Haven't I always been there for you? Looking out for you?" His cool breath brushed over her hot cheeks as he spoke.

She studied those amiable yellow eyes that were watching her with careful examination.  Resigning, she sadly closed hers and acknowledged that he was probably right.

"I know you do Beej... it's just..." She couldn't finish the sentence as, once again, her mind vacillated without resolve. She was so tired of fighting all of these heartbreaking emotions, but his energy felt so good.  It embraced her with a familiarity, and it was similar to the intimacy that she was craving... but, she only wanted this with Allen.

"I love that you've been there for me, helping me, and I’m very grateful.  But, there are just some things you can't do." She took a deep breath and made her stand.

He responded by pulling her closer as he whispered to her with a tenderness she did not expect.

"Oh babes, I'd do anything for you.  You're the only one." His voice sounded so foreign, so vulnerable, so… not him.

The little hairs on her neck rose as his cool breath tickled, while his silky words spurred a small soft smile to form on her plump lips.

"Thank you." She bubbled over with a gratitude that he was there for her, and in that aspect, it had been one of the few ways in her life that she had felt lucky.

Once again, his energy swelled, and she visibly watched as it started to swirl around them. She felt like she had been soaking up the warm summer sun.  It was so comfortable but intoxicating, as her pain began to numb and be replaced with that underlying sexual charge from his magic.  She was powerless to her body's habitual reaction as her face began to blush, and it delivered spasms of pleasure throughout.  Her heart was so incredibly sore, and this felt wonderful. She wanted to fight it, but she longed to feel something pleasurable. No, she couldn't let herself go.  She didn’t want this. She had to keep her head above the water or else she would have easily drowned in this.

“N..No…” Her voice was barely audible as his hands slid down along her waist, until it rested upon her hipbone. Even her thick and fuzzy robe could not dull the sensation of his touch.  The vibration and warmth only seemed to grow stronger within her as it rested there. A small sound unknowingly escaped from the back of her throat as he tightened his grip on her hip. 

She was completely unaware of the fact that he had been carefully analyzing her every reaction the whole time; admiring how her breathing had begun to change into deeper shorter breaths, how a blush began to move from her face and spread to her neck and chest, or how her body would shift closer to him while fighting the growing need within herself. 

Still, she had to fight on. 

“Bee… Beetle… juice… sto…” Her lips barely moved as she mumbled out the nearly incoherent words.

He strategically kissed her neck, in one of her most sensitive spots, running his tongue in circles, sucking on her flesh, and wearing her down into submission.  Her mind retreated as a pitiful cry sang out to the room when his energy engulfed them both.   Pulling the tie to her robe, he had finally freed her body from its last protective barrier.

Beetlejuice shifted himself and pushed her legs apart with his knees, while working his tongue down her body, and only stopping once in a while to focus on her other sensitive locations.  Her mind was in a fog, as her eyes automatically closed to focus on each familiar sensation.

He was now in the perfect position between her legs, as he lowered his face to her delicious treasure.  His cool tongue savored her flavor while it played and teased with her hard clitoris.  Finally, he worked his way down, delving into her, and causing her body to convulse from the pleasurable intrusion with its first orgasm. Her moans were given out generously with an ever-increasing pitch as she became lost in the pleasure.

Her mind painted the scene behind her closed eyes, while the contrast of her fiery heat surrounded and gripped his cold prehensile tongue.  In reply to the sudden explosion that filled her body, her back dramatically arched as she desperately grabbed at the pillow that was under her head.

She needed more, and she began to beg, even though she was completely unaware of her words.  But, her body could barely handle the sudden intimacy.  It was if she had been parched for a glass of water, but he had decided to open a flood gate to relieve her thirst.

She had missed this more than she could have ever imagined. This blissful connection. The feeling of his long hair tickling her.  How she wanted to scream out her affection and show him exactly how much she had physically missed him.  It felt like a homecoming.   Finally, her words burst out, ringing loud and clear into the darkened room. 

"Oh Gods!  Ohhh Allen!! Allen, I love you!!"

Everything halted, and she opened her eyes, unsure of the reason for the sudden stop. Her vision began to focus on the long-haired blonde in front of her, until the vision clarified, and hit her like a ton of bricks. 

"I’M NOT CHEATING!! I’M NOT!!" She screamed and kicked Beetlejuice’s face as she hysterically backed away, while the sudden shock surged through her.

"Babes..." Beetlejuice’s calm and sad voice met her, while he rubbed his nose and carefully moved closer to her.     "You can't be cheating if you don't...." Thankfully, he had been wise enough to not finish that sentence.

"No!!  NO!!  Beetlejuice, I'm not doing anything behind his back!  He might come back!" She cried in a panic, curling into her legs, as she continued to press her body desperately against the headboard.

"Lydia... it's been 4 fucking months already!! He's **NOT** coming back!" BJ’s anger began to spark while the venom in his words were clear.

"SHUT UP!!" She wailed out while covering her ears.  She couldn't accept it. _NO! There's no way that it was true._

He braved grabbing her shoulder, but as soon as his hand touched her skin, she shrieked in fear and hit him.  Scrambling to pull away, she found that she had nowhere to go as her back painfully pressed into the corner and headboard.  She was absolutely and completely trapped in every way; in her emotions, against this wall with him blocking her exit, her life... it was all a cold cage of doom.

The next thing Beetlejuice knew, he was sitting on the dirty wooden floor of his bedroom.  Slapping his hand to his face, he let out a frustrated groan.

 


	29. Reach Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly apologize for the delay. We went on a cross country drive and I've been playing catch up since then. I truly hope you enjoy this next chapter. (Which is actually part one of a LARGE chapter and in the end, I decided to split it into two separate chapters so it's easier to digest.)
> 
> ALSO: To make it up to you, I added some bonus drawings at the end of this chapter. ;)

** Chapter 29 **

** Reach Out **

Hollow steps resonated obtrusively on the saddle-colored walls as they plodded on in a repetitive loop within her tiny outdated apartment.  In the small bedroom, an endless string of mostly incoherent words were being mumbled forth, and it accompanied the perpetual pacing that echoed back to her. Lydia’s wild-eyes repeatedly darted in the direction of one particular corner, but it wasn’t the corner that had seized her with a fearful fascination.  Oh no, it was the now concealed object that hung there, and it had entranced her with an uneasy and compulsory interest.  

For far too long, she had been avoiding that wretched mirror.  In fact, from her apartment to anywhere else she would go, she had shunned nearly every reflective object that she possibly could _.  Plastic utensils were my friends now.  Windows, nope, won’t even look at them if I can help it._   She never knew when or where he was going to pop out, and every little thing had put her on a razor-like edge. 

“He’s going to eventually!  He’s never respected boundaries. No, not even for me. No, no, no.  Especially for me.  Oh Gods.”  Frantically, she muttered to the space around her. Muttering had become an increasingly but oddly comfortable habit for her, even if most of the time she wasn’t aware of it. At least she was talking to someone, instead of waiting for a reply from the claustrophobic silence that had been her only companion.   _Talking to yourself was considered someone right?_

“It’s been over two months. Yeah, two months. Two months alone… it, it, it should have given him enough time to realize… realize just, just how upset I am at him… right??  Oh gods…  I can’t take much more.  I can’t!!”   With a frustrated growl, she ruffled her unkempt hair, but the tumultuous vibrations within her continued to fuel her feet to loudly pace onward.  The closest description to what she could liken this ever-present and unrelenting feeling to, was if someone had been permanently duct taped into a chair and then forcibly made to consume 30 espressos in one sitting.

She was trapped on this horribly large emotional swing set, and each never-ending pendulum-like swing was only met with two extremes.  It had been either, she was so completely sluggish and tired, making it hard to do anything except sleeping her days away…  or she was stuck feeling so horribly frantic, that she would be awake in a near panic for days.  The cycle was becoming much too much.  She couldn’t sit still anymore, and the only time she could fall asleep without torture was when she would finally burn herself out.  _Although, liquor and sleeping pills helped… a lot._

Earlier that morning she had decided to take an incredibly long walk. It was a desperate attempt to ease those feelings, but unfortunately, all it had done was exacerbate things, and made that awful anxious energy into something substantially more potent. 

She was spiraling out of control and she knew it.  Lately, her mind had been going nonstop, filling her head with so many horrible thoughts, and she was at a loss about what to do.  She needed some support, but she no longer had anyone to turn to.

“I’m angry.  Oh yes, I’m still angry with him.  But, but… But… No, it was me too, wasn’t it?  It’s always been my fault!  Oh Gods, I’m too embarrassed to face him!  I really should see him, but I don’t want to.  Do I really need to see him?”  Her arms trembled uncontrollably while each step she took, sped up in small increments.   Focusing on her shaky hands, they suddenly felt useless, and a need to do something with them filled her, and so she began to mindlessly wring them together. 

“It’s not his fault my, my relationship…  It’s been my fault.  It’s always been my fault.  I’m weak.  Oh gods, I’m so weak!!”  Those last few words squeaked out in a high pitch, as her eyes began to water, and her stomach flopped about like a fish.  Those horrible butterflies in her stomach had been merciless in their assault.

“When was the last time I ate?   Bah, it doesn’t matter.  C’mon Lydia… Think!  Let’s, let’s try to think about this logically.  He’s your best friend.  You’ve known him most of your life.  He’s been there for you… well for the most part.  I’m still obligated to do things with him, so I can’t ignore him too long.  Besides, I, I, I really do miss him.   I’m, I’m so alone… I’m so alooone.  Oh gods. Oh gods. Oh gods.  Why??”   Her legs began to tremor beneath her, and no longer could she move forward, so instead she slowly lowered herself to the floor.   Her dark hair draped over her face, as she leaned forward to stare at her hands that supported her heavily burdened shoulders.  Even breathing had become harder for her to do, as her heart thumped heavily and loudly within her chest.  

“Lydia… you’re too weak!  You need to get stronger!  Come on… this isn’t what anyone wants for you.  I, I, I don’t want this…  I’m going crazy!  I can’t be alone anymore!!  I can’t…” Weakly lifting herself onto her knees, she began to compulsively gnaw on her thumb while she weighed the multitude of chaotic thoughts within.  Unfortunately, it was like herding cats and there was no clear answer that revealed itself to her.

A sharp pain shot through her thumb, and it was enough of a distraction to clear her mind, so she could focus on the moment.  Staring at her poor digit, she finally noticed how reddened, raw, and peeling it had become. 

That inflamed phalange had presented the undeniable evidence of her unknowing destructive actions, and it had made her feel utterly pathetic.   
  
“I’m so stupid.  Did I ruin everything again?  What does he even think of me anymore?  He was probably just trying to follow the contract, so, so we wouldn’t get in trouble. Right? Right.  Right?”  Her unfocused eyes abruptly spied some movement and it was enough to derail her train of thought. Her shirt had been dramatically thumping from each painful beat of her heart, making it continually bounce off her chest.  

Shaking her head, and feeling a bit dizzy, she readjusted her thoughts once more.  She had to try to make sense of all of this madness.

“He’s, he’s just, just being a good friend… I just, just wish he’d listen to me.  Pleeeease listen to meeee.  Pleeeeease.”  Once again, her budding tears distorted her vision like a fun-house mirror.  With a slow blink, she released her caged tears, freeing them to plip down softly until they sprinkled upon the worn wooden floor below. The hopelessness within her rapidly engorged with an unbearable weight, further weakening her body until she could no longer support herself up.  Despondently, she curled up within herself upon the hard wood floor and liberated her mournful cries out into the lonely room. 

She knew she couldn’t handle much more of _this_.  She felt lost.  No.  She **was** lost.  Lost in this galaxy, and somewhere along the way, she had carelessly abandoned herself in this past year…

And, it was killing her. 

Oh yes, she knew this _really _ would kill her if she didn’t do something about all of this.  Yet, she had been giving herself this same “pep talk” all week, but in the end, nothing came of it except for more tears and drinking the night away. 

“Ahhhrghhh! I’m going crazy!!!”  Scraping her nails on the floor, she gave herself another push up.  _This was so hard!_

Unfortunately, she had only one person left in her life that would be able to understand her, but…

It was going to be _too hard_ to face him. 

“I just need to talk... to see a familiar face.  That, that face that had made me laugh. Had, had been my small candle… in my dark childhood.”  Inhaling deeply to gather strength, she noted how her tears had imbued into the dusty wood and it had now become subtly more aromatic.  Regrettably, those tears had also bluntly reminded her of the many reasons why _she needed to_ face him.

Balling her hand into a fist, she violently struck the floor when her anger and frustration ebbed forward.

“No!! He hasn’t been listening to me!! I don’t want things to happen like they have been.  I didn’t want sex.  It was _absolutely the last thing_ I wanted!  I _hate_ how he always twists things!!  I hate IT!!  I HATE IT!!  I hate sex with him. No, what I needed more than anything was his support and understanding.  Why can’t he listen?!  Why can’t he see what I NEED!?”

Her mouth went completely dry when she finally dared to look over to the shrouded mirror.  _How could she find her voice when she needed it most?_

“Why did life have to be so complicated? Couldn’t it just go back to how it was when I was younger?”

When she thought about seeing him again, there was no way for her to shake the trepidation that shook her body. On top of it, the guilt she carried within her every-waking moment, was still just as heavy and overwhelming as it had been before. 

With as much strength as she could muster, she willed herself to take the sheet off of the mirror. It fell forgotten to the floor, while she tried her best to ignore her own reflection that replicated her every action.  Instead, she let her vision blur as she quickly turned around and retreated to crawl back up onto the safety of her bed.

Silently, she directed her gaze past the window and blankly stared at everything and nothing.  Summer had come and gone, while fall was quick to take its place, but lately, the weather had been just as gloomy as her aching soul.  The crushing weight of everything in her life pulled her body down onto the bed, as her noiseless tears began to soak into the comforter.  Compulsive thoughts pulled at her from every direction and she longed for its merciful release.

She had become nothing but a ghost. She was here but not, as she barely floated along in life, doing only what had been necessary and even that was too taxing.  _Was it possible to be numb to life?  Seriously, besides guilt, pain, and her ever loosening sanity, it had been only numbness that filled her._  

Gripping onto the comforter, she pulled more of it towards her face.The large folds in the purple fabric resembled little walls, keeping the world out, and she was just fine with that.Sleeping another day away and avoiding life was exactly what she needed right now.  It was the easiest escape. Perhaps tomorrow she would be strong enough to confront it.     

Closing her eyes, she prayed that sleep would come soon.  Everything in her was trying to relax, but all hope of any reprieve was instantaneously stolen away when the phone gave her a fright with its shrill ring.

With an angry groan she cursed out loud

“Hello.” She answered as gruffly as she could, while she leaned on the small table in the kitchen.

She really hoped that it was just some telemarketer, so she could quickly tell them off and then maybe she could get back to bed.

_Seriously Lydia?!_ _Why did you even bother to answer the phone anyways? You have some bizarre compulsion to answer it every bloody time.  What exactly are you even hoping for anymore?_

“Oh good, you answered!” An incredibly relieved voice replied, and suddenly Lydia felt like she was 5 years old.

“Daddy!!  Uh…Hi.” Promptly, she straightened up and tried to tame her mess of hair.  Panic coursed through her, and it was all that she could do to try to mask that monstrous pain inside of her heart. 

_Oh Gods!! I haven’t told him about anything that has happened.  How could I? No, there’s no way I could!! Daddy adored him. No…. this is just another thing I’ve been trying to avoid, and I am going to avoid it at all costs… especially right now._

  “Hey pumpkin. Just checking in on my kiddo to see how she’s doing.  I haven’t heard from you for a while.  So, I thought I’d give you a call.” Charles’s mellow voice filled her ears and normally it would help calm her nerves, but today, the opposite was true.

“Uh, I’m ok. Oh, you knooow, life has just been… exhausting. Hehe.” She let out a nervous laugh, as she reinforced her resolve to keep her guard up.  She certainly couldn’t afford to let the mask that she had slapped on slip off now. 

_I’m sorry father, but I have to lie! If I mess up now and showed him even a hint that something was wrong, he’d make me go home!  I can’t!  There’s no way that I could handle that smothering atmosphere from either of them.  It doesn’t matter if they mean well or not. _ 

Charles didn’t answer right away, but when he did, it was still in a cheerful tone.

“Ah, well.  You know, if you need to get away for a while, you know where we are.”

“I do, thank you.” She tried to smile, but at least her voice didn’t give away that she had already started crying again.

_I am so weak!  I am so very weak!  Hey everyone, look at the big baby Lydia!  The woman who could cry at a drop of the hat!_

“Alright, well, uh, Ok.” Charles fumbled with his words, and she wasn’t quite sure what he was trying to get at. He was pulling his usual behavior that he did when he wanted to say something that he really wasn’t comfortable talking about.

_I really want to go back to bed. Wait… why is he acting this way?  Did something happen at home?  Oh… No, no, no… wait!_

“Well, uh, Lydia?” He questioned, but his tone had changed ever so slightly.  She had picked up on it right away and could hear the hidden sadness within his words.  She wasn’t the only one wearing a mask in this phone conversation.

Pausing for a moment, she suddenly knew that he was about to bring up something she didn’t want to hear.  Her throat began to tighten, as she swallowed hard at the thought of the discussion that was about to transpire.

_Why else would he call? I can’t!!  No, I can’t talk about this… especially with him!_

“Uhhh, Daddy, I’m sorry.  I should go. I’ve gotta do something.”  Gripping the phone tight, she hoped that her father wouldn’t press her further and just give up.  She simply did not have the strength right now.

_I didn’t exactly lie… but there is no way I could handle this if he still wants to talk._

“Oh?  Oh! Right! Sorry for keeping you… but, uh, I know it can’t be easy for you right now. Don’t forget to lean on me if you need it. Ok? Please don’t forget how much I love you Pumpkin.  You’re my world. You’re my reason for living.”  His gentle but heartbreaking words pierced into her and began to tear her heart apart.  Large tears cascaded down her cheeks while she struggled to hold back a sob that wanted to erupt out of her.  Her lip quivered with a heavy tremor that would have been enough to shake her into tiny pieces, but she had to hold it together for a little bit longer.

_Father really does love me… but... I can’t share any of my pain.  I can’t share this sorrow with him!_   _He wouldn’t understand the half of it. Sure, he knew heartbreak… but nothing like this._

She held her breath, just barely able to keep her voice calm enough to continue.

“Love you too daddy. Bye.” She hung up as fast as she could and quickly retreated to the safety of her bed.

 

The small bedroom did little to help her mood, as ugly, hard sobs hurt her throat and lungs as she let the pain out. 

_Oh Gods!! He knows!!  Daddy knows!  Of course, he’d know!!  He and Oma talk all the time.  I knew it was only a matter of time...  I am probably the worst person in father’s eyes right now.  After all, he lost a precious “son” all because of me.  Oh gods!! He adored him!!_

_Wait? **How** **much** does he know?  Does he know I cheated?  If he does, what does he think of me now? He probably thinks that his “sweet” daughter is long gone and has been replaced by some jaded slut…. And it’s true!  I can’t disagree.  I am wretched. _

_How can I face him anymore??  I just can’t!! It’s going to be a very long time before I can.  At least he doesn’t expect me home until Christmas, so it gives me a little more time to mentally prepare.  Well, that’s IF I even decide to go visit them for Christmas.  Oh Gods… I can’t!! _

Between her loud sobs came a small knocking, and she quickly sat up doubting her ears. 

_Was that the door?  Oh gods, what if dad was actually in town, and he called because he was planning to visit me?!  He’s done it before!_

The knock came again, and to her short-lived relief, it wasn’t the door. Wiping her tears, she turned her attention to mutely stare at the mirror, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Her mind immediately went blank, and she was at a total loss about what she should do.  

Looking back at her from inside of the mirror, was the ghost that she had been dreading, yet also longing to see.  Speaking right now hurt too much, and she was afraid that if she verbalized anything, more tears would be pushed out.

“Heyyyy!  Hurry and say those B-words! There’s something I want to show you.” Leaning on one arm, and pressed against the mirror, Beetlejuice gifted her a flirty smile.

She couldn’t muster any enthusiasm to match his own, but she knew the only thing she could do right now was give in.  Especially, since her plans of sleeping the day away had become no longer an option.  Tracing her fingers over the soft purple fabric, she sighed and uttered the words that he wanted to hear.

While they had been barely audible, they still exuded enough commanding magic to release a powerful gust of wind, that rushed into and filled her bedroom.  But, instead of him coming over, she was instantaneously whisked into the dungeon-like room, where the portal’s door had been awaiting them.  

Beetlejuice quickly sauntered over to playfully put his arm around her, and it was a good thing that he did.  She had scarcely enough energy to stand right now, and that hard cry from earlier, had spent nearly everything left in her.  Well, probably in addition to the fact that she hadn’t had the energy, or will, to eat anything for the past few days.

“Alright babes! Ya ready?” He laughed, while guiding her towards the door, as his boot-heels noisily clicked on the stone floor and echoed up into the tower like space.  The intrusive sound had disturbed and awakened quite a few large bats, causing them to take flight from their roost.   Fluttering around, like a giant black bouquet, they angrily squeaked loudly to express their displeasure to the two below.

“For what?” Quickly glancing up at the bats, she made an apologetic expression to them, but then turned her attention back to the blonde ghost.  She had no clue what he was up to, and instinctually she was suspicious of his behavior.

Right now, she didn’t know how much more she could handle, and an adventure was especially not something that she could do nor think about.

“For this!” He dramatically swung the portal door open, and immediately warm and humid air was pulled into the cool and dark space.  The thick and muggy atmosphere enveloped her in a nearly oppressive manner as she continued to make her way towards the light. 

Stepping into the bright light, her eyes ached painfully from suddenly being blinded, but thankfully they were quick to adjust.  It was then, that she had discovered they were standing upon a gravel driveway, which led up to the steps of an enormous stucco-clad villa.   The private driveway made a loop through the sizeable courtyard, and she could have sworn that she could almost hear the ocean.  Sadly, there was no way for her to see past the towering stone walls, while monstrously sized ravenous-looking plants protectively abutted it with thick impassable gardens.

“Where are we?” Examining her surroundings, she knew they had to be in the Neitherworld, but as to _where exactly_ , she didn’t have a clue.

“Why, just your new home for the weekend!  All of this is ours for three full days!” Spreading his arms wide, he motioned to everything around them, while donning an even bigger smile as he walked backwards towards the front door.

“Beej, what did you do?”  Each crunching step further cemented her skeptical attitude as she followed behind him. 

_There had to be a catch!  There was no way in hell that he could have been able to afford this.  Was this just part of another scheme?_

“Nothin’ at all!  Now, where’s that key?”  He whirled around to face the door and began to dig around in one of his enigmatic pockets.

With a critical eye, she cautiously watched as he continued to blindly dig into that deep pocket.  His face was painted with concentration, with one eye winked shut and the other looking off, while his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth.   

_Was he going to break in? Were they trespassing?_

With a joyful noise, he triumphantly leapt up and pulled out a large but fancy gilded skeleton key.  Inserting the key into the ornate lock, he gave it a hard turn until it emitted a resounding click.  The first click was followed up by several other different clacks and clunks from inside the equally ornate and oversized door. 

Lydia held her breath, unsure of what would happen next.  _Was there a trap?  Was something going to jump out?_   She had no clue and her nerves enjoyed torturing her with many different horrible scenarios, while her eyes nervously darted around looking for any ill-sign or omen.

Instead, the door unlocked and slowly swung forward with a clichéd and echoey groan.

Beetlejuice spun around and offered out his hand to her, which she hesitantly accepted. Lydia was now filled with a curious drive, and it was compelling her to see what exactly he was hiding up those striped sleeves.

 

Stepping across the threshold, Lydia’s breath was taken away as Beetlejuice led her into the airy foyer that opened up to an even larger and magnificent room.  In the darkened palatial setting, she studied everything with a keen eye so that she could commit it to memory. It was that impressive.

Draping all along the back wall, were dark and heavy curtains that were stretched ceiling to floor.  The fabric sentinels did not let even a sliver of light through, and it gave her the impression that there could have been a theater screen hiding behind them instead of windows. 

Clusters of lavish furniture sets had been strategically placed throughout the room, including some that were comfortably surrounding a massive fireplace.  That amazing fireplace was a work of art on its own, and clearly it was the centerpiece of the adjoining wall.  Carved into the light-colored stone were beautiful female Lamia in the nude, their serpent like bodies were sensually tangled up with hordes of snakes of varying sizes, and then, finally framing the hearth were two sandworms.  They were carved into the large stone with the other serpents, but they gave the illusion that they had burst up through the floor on either side of the hearth.  Meeting in the middle of the arch, they twined together once so that only their heads were facing in the opposite direction.   The hearth itself was massive, and she could have easily walked into it without ducking.  Let alone, she could have even put a twin-sized bed inside with room to spare.

Letting go of his hand, she stepped in further with her mouth agape.  The high ceilings stretched up to the roofline, and every step echoed off the opulent stone floors and walls within the cavernous interior.  A flamboyant half circle stair case grandly led the way to the upper floor and she honestly didn’t know what to expect to find here.   Her inquisitive nature demanded that she explore every nook and cranny, while her apprehension reeled her back in, firmly reminding her to keep her wits.

“What in the world is all of this about Beetlejuice?” She began to grill him, but while turning back to face him, she had to stop.  Quite abruptly, her thoughts were snagged when she finally noticed that on either side of the room were matching mammoth-sized openings.  Within them, she could see that they were actually hallways, but they appeared to go on forever.  Completely mesmerized, her mind emptied as she numbly stared down one of the dark corridors.

_Deadly Vu.  How big is this place anyways?_

His voice startled her out of her space-cadet moment, and once again, he now had her full attention.

“Like I said before, _all of this,_ is your home for three straight days! So, babes, let your worries go and your hair down!” Quickly bowing, he chuckled as he offered the view to her with a flashy sweeping motion of his arms. 

The heavy curtains responded to him immediately, as they magically pulled open to expose the wall of windows and the majestic view that they had greedily hidden away.  Sunlight drenched everything, filling the grandiose room with its warm glow, while making the dust particles sparkle like fairy trails through the stale air.

Suddenly, he grabbed Lydia’s hand and pulled her like a child towards the large glass double doors that had seamlessly blended in with the multitude of windows.

“Look, there’s a pool.  I had it filled with water that _even you_ could swim in!”  With a palpable excitement, he pointed to a spot past the glass, and sure enough, she could see the large pool on the sprawling terrace.  While the pool looked cleaner than what she was used to in the Neitherworld, it certainly was not clean by any “normal” standards.  Still, she wasn’t going to complain.  It was clean enough for her.

Not too far past the pool, was a short-pillared wall that introduced the ocean’s vast horizon, while a carved stone stairwell stretched its way to the sandy shores below.  It’s murky green waters blindingly glimmered from the bright suns over-head, and it was all that could be seen from either direction.

“How??”  Numbly, she turned to ask again, while he nonchalantly plopped over the arm of one of the large chairs that sat in front of the gargantuan fireplace. 

_This has to be part of some big scheme. It has to be!  I really, REALLY, do not want to be caught up in anything right now._

His familiar chuckle met her ears, but she could no longer see his face to read his reactions.  Instead, the only things visible were his overhanging legs folded on top of each other on one side of the armchair, while his strands of blonde hair hung down from the other side

Striding over briskly, she stood in front of his dirty boots, while a fountain of annoyance began to rise.   She had finally had enough of this vague presentation that he had given her. She needed answers and needed them now.

“Well?” Folding her arms, she stared him down with as much intimidating force as she could. 

“I’m too exhausted for your games, and if we are going to get in trouble for being here, then I want no part of this!”  Her raised voice did nothing to his nonchalant attitude, as he casually scraped his pinky in his ear.  Pulling his hand away, he slowly examined whatever had come out, but before he flicked it off, he gave her a leisurely glance.

“Weeeeeell, ya seeeeee, His Royal Heinous had invited me over last weekend fer some sorta official soiree, aaaand I figured since I had nothing better to do, I might as well go.  With all those dumb as a sack of rocks, hoity-toity snobs that he is always invitin over, ya never know who I can con the pants off.”  With a quick stretch, he readjusted his arms under his head for more support. 

“Ol’ Princey had apparently asked me to that shin-dig, so that he could hook me up with some ghoul that wanted to meet yours truly.  Ends up, she turned out to be some fashion super-model, and ya know I love it…”  Pausing to rub under his nose, he made a few very satisfied noises to drive his point home. 

Lydia had to roll her eyes at the whole absurd scenario and with how over the top his bragging had been.

_Was that supposed to impress me?  I honestly don’t care what he does with other women.  He could fuck a beetle and it wouldn’t make a difference to me._

“And what does that have to do with this?” Angrily, she wildly motioned to the room before brusquely putting her hands on her hips and flashing him a disgusted glare.

_Oh no, I am not yet done with this interrogation!_

“Let me guess, you fucked her into submission, so you could weasel the mansion out of them?  OR, did you bamboozle her with some sort of insane lie?  It had to be a doozy! Wait, unless it was some sort of trick you pulled.  What con was it this time… and don’t you dare say it’s a time share!  Please don’t say you’re in real estate now.”  Her patience was nearly nonexistent at this point in her life, and he would discover that **very quickly** if he gave her the wrong answer.  Especially, if he told her that this was just another one of his slimy-underhanded schemes… again.

Jumping up, he sat on the arm of his chair with his boots resting on the cushion in the middle, while he deliberately positioned himself to face her.

“It had _everything_ to do with  this!  AND, for your information _sweetheart_ , _I didn’t _even have to lie or con it out of her… (at least this time.)  Now, **if** I may continue?” With complete indignation he folded his arms, before he began feigning that her accusations were deeply wounding him.

“You may.” With a slow bow, she theatrically motioned for him to continue. 

_Ugh, I’m too tired for this.  I can’t do this anymore!!_

With wobbly steps, she surrendered herself down into the chair opposite of his and leaned back to listen.  Her eyelids felt too heavy right now, and all that she wanted to do was go home and fall asleep.

“So, that famous model I was tellin’ you about, was none other than Meissa Oriona!  I’m sure you have heard of her.  After all, she has been the cover ghoul for only some of the best fashion magazines in the Neitherworld for nearly a century.”  Pausing again, he waited with a smile for her reaction to the super-model’s name.  Blinking slowly, Lydia’s demeanor appeared as unimpressed and resigned as she had been before.  With that, he decided to ignore her response and continue.  
  
“Well, I had no clue that she would turn out to be my old pal Mei-Mei from highs-ghoul!! She looks nothin’ like she did back then.  I gotta tell ya, she and I were an unstoppable pranking team for years before she up and disappeared on me.”  Beetlejuice’s nostalgic smile caught Lydia’s attention but that was the extent of her reaction.

“An’ after she and I did some catchin’ up, _if ya know what I mean_ , we wound up talkin’ all about you. Hafta say, she was quite interested in ya and even wanted to help.  Hence…”  Perfectly imitating her actions that she had done not too long ago, he grandly motioned to the room.

“Sooo… She gave this to you?” Sitting up slightly, her face clearly expressed her disbelief.  Still, she wasn’t sure if she could believe anything he had said, or if she should just go back home and not deal with any of this.

“Weeeeell, at least for the weekend.  Since she’s always workin’, she said that she never uses this villa here on the Geek Islands.  So, it’s all ours, free to reign.”  Hopping down, he patted his belly and then examined her with an expectant smile.

Lydia leaned forward in thought and rested on her knees.  Hesitation and anxiety strongly wracked through her, as she weighed his words, her options, and her heart ache.  

After a long while, she came to a resolution, but still, she had to ask one last question. 

“What’s the catch? Why would she just let you use it, and don’t say it’s because you’re _such a trustworthy guy_.”  Narrowing her eyes, she let her biting words slide out without any concealment of her skepticism.  Judicially, she was inspecting every minute detail about him, from his words to his actions.  She needed to ascertain with full confidence, that he did not have any hidden agenda. If there was anything that seemed off, she would not hesitate to go home immediately.

“No catch.  Although, I may or may not have promised some pictures of you in a bikini… but don’t quote me on it.”  Turning, he walked to the foyer, but stopped so that he could listen to her reply. 

Her heart hurt, and she was still suspicious, but in the end, she resigned herself to the situation.  _If it gets me out of those endless memories at home…_

“Fine.  I’ll stay.” Lydia sighed out, and in reply he slapped his hands together excitedly.

“So, what do you want to do first?  Swim? Go to the beach?  Although, I do not recommend you get near the water.” 

Lydia slouched further down into her chair.  _I wish that I could share his enthusiasm.  It **is** nice that we have this…  but, there’s no way I can shake this horrible cloud in my soul._

Pausing to straighten up, Beetlejuice’s smile faded when she gave him no verbal or visual reply.  But, just as quickly as it left, it returned with more enthusiasm.

“I get it.  You’re probably hungry! You just wait here, and I’ll go take care of it.”  With an energetic jump, he dashed down the dark corridor closest to him.  Sounds of clanging metal and a few profanities being tossed around met her ears before it went relatively quiet once more. 

_But… I don’t feel hungry. He looked so happy before he left, and I really, really don’t feel like telling him no. I certainly don’t want my dark cloud to rain on him too._   _There’s no need for both of us to be miserable._

Closing her eyes, she listened to the dulcet sound of the ocean’s waves with the hope that they could help her focus on “just being”. Unfortunately, she found that it was nearly impossible to do.  After all, the past was haunting her with everything that it could, and the future was not one she wanted to envision anymore.

 

 

When Beetlejuice finally returned, she had to blink her dry eyes quite a few times before she could make sense of the surroundings.  She had completely spaced out, and to be honest, she wasn’t even sure how much time had really passed.  Sitting there had been a welcome respite, but for all she knew, she could have been asleep with her eyes open.  After everything that she had been through this past year, she had no doubt that she was now capable of that feat.

With more effort than she realized it would take, she forced herself up to join him.  Opening her mouth, she was about to inquire where they would be eating, but she had scarcely uttered a single sound before he curtly interrupted her. 

“Tut tut, my dear, this simply will not do.  This is a formal dinner party, and appropriate dress is mandatory.” Chiding her with his best “sophisticated” voice, he waggled his finger at her in a discouraging way.   
  
Before Lydia could reply, he snapped his fingers, and she was instantaneously draped in a long, sleeveless, flowing black gown.   Adorning the dark satin, were deep-blue sequins and miniature emeralds, and when the light would catch them just right, they sparkled like stars in the midnight sky.  From her décolletage to her waist, a plunging v-neck was precariously close to revealing her wares, but somehow, they remained in place.  She hated to admit it, but her whole outfit was remarkably classy. 

Turning her attention to Beetlejuice, she was surprised to find that he too had spiffed up for dinner.  He was sporting a snazzy velvet smoking jacket, that was the color of a deep merlot, with a plain light-gray dress shirt underneath.  The whole outfit was then harmonized with a pair of black tuxedo pants.  He adjusted the lapels one more time before he spun on his heels to address her.

“Ah dinner, is served…”  She couldn’t help but find it to be oddly charming when he flourished his words with a very poor English accent.   Accepting his extended hand, she allowed him to take the lead as he silently guided her down the long and dark hallway.  Dull and flickering light danced out of an upcoming archway, while classical music began to mute their echoing footsteps.

Stepping through the grand arch, she was momentarily overcome by the vast dining hall and the impressive display that was before her.   Sitting in the middle of the candlelit room was a very crooked and long shiny black table with chairs surrounding it.  Its visual brought back memories of the millipedes that she used to find when she was a child. 

Silver, bell shaped lids, decorated with an intricate and thorny filigree, covered their awaiting meal, and were situated in front of two chairs that were opposite of each other. Walking over to one of the chairs, she thought she could smell a hint of garlic, but she wasn’t quite sure.  Her senses weren’t as keen as they usually were, due to all the crying she had been doing for… _uh, much too long_.

Beetlejuice gently pulled out her chair.  While thanking him, she carefully sat down and adjusted her long gown in a small attempt to gain more modesty.  Her eyes fell upon the metal cloche in front of her, while ponderings circulated in her head about what sort of fate was awaiting her sensitive stomach.  _What grotesque meal did he prepare this time?_   Her distorted reflection only furthered her uneasiness, until he dramatically lifted the lid and presented her meal.

“Voila!  Shrimp scampi, sautéed asparagus, all paired with a light Picoud de Pinet.  AND you’ll be pleased to know that I didn’t use any Neitherworld ingredients either!”  He boasted while licking his lips, before he promptly took his seat across from hers and revealed his own matching dish.

“Hey, did ya know that shrimp are the cockroaches of the sea?” He joyfully stabbed his salad fork into one of the many large crustaceans on his plate and held it up with admiration, before he quickly chomped it down. 

Staring in amazement, she delicately twirled some of the pasta with a spoon and dinner fork.  She had forgotten that he actually knew how to cook “edible” dishes, but she certainly wasn’t complaining right now. _This looked amazing!_

Not only did it look delicious, it tasted even better.  He had created the perfect balance of garlic and lemon juice to compliment the shrimp, which he had cooked to perfection.  They were still tender and slightly sweet, while the butter harmonized all the ingredients into one big mouthgasm!

After her first bite, an intense ravenous feeling hit her, filling her with determination to finish the whole plate. 

Beetlejuice quietly laughed to himself in amusement, as he watched her hastily sop her crusty bread into the sauce and began to mow down on it.  While occasionally, he was treated to her happy little noises that she would emit between bites. 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t long before her pace began to slow down.  Having an empty stomach for so long, had left it too easy to feel full, but she really didn’t want to waste any of it.  Slowly, she brought another bite to her mouth, but it was made very clear that not even her mouth could handle eating any more. 

It was then that she glanced over and saw that Beetlejuice had long finished his meal and was now happily watching her. 

“What?” Dabbing her mouth with her napkin, she straightened up to faced him, while her underlying uneasiness still did not release her from its grip.

“Was it good?” Leaning forward, with his elbows on the table, she observed how the glow of the candlelight made his yellow eyes glimmer warmly as he spoke.

“I’m sorry.  Where are my manners?  Thank you.  It was honestly very delicious.” She flashed a half smile towards him before she directed her eyes down to her plate.  Her mind reeled with thoughts, but most of all, she avoided making eye contact with him for too long.  Her walls were constantly in need of fortification, and she vowed that she would not give him any chance to twist things today.

_He’s being so nice right now.  I hope this is genuine.  I really want to forget my day and enjoy the now, but it is so hard_.

She was startled when he abruptly stood up and addressed her with an enthusiasm that was bursting from his seams. 

“Well, good!  Let’s take a walk while we digest!”

With a quick snap of his fingers, they now stood on the hot sand by the ocean, sporting new outfits. 

He wore simple sandals and slime green shorts with gaudy purple flowers, but his top was a short-sleeved button up shirt in his favorite shade of magenta. Scattered on his shirt was a bone pattern in the same color green as his shorts. 

Lydia examined her new attire and then compared it to Beetlejuice’s. 

He had dressed her in a floor length, sheer black dress with elongated butterfly sleeves.  From under the breast, it was cinched and had a slit from the middle and down to the floor.  Making it easier for her to move without tripping.  Underneath that, was a short black, spaghetti strapped sundress, while on her feet were also simple black sandals.

_Why did he dress me in something fancier, yet he had dressed down? I almost feel like I’m nothing but a doll._

Beetlejuice suddenly hooked his arm on hers, and with a smile on his face, he led the way.

The conversation on the walk had been one sided, but Beetlejuice didn’t seem to mind filling in the empty space with his stories.  It had given her something to focus on, and she was happy that he seemed to be enjoying himself. 

By the time they had made their way back, the suns had begun to set, painting a hot-orange glow on everything it touched.  The carved stone path led them back to the villa, and her attention was pulled to the pool when she passed by.  Small waves rippled from the breeze as if it was inviting her to dive in.

“Beej, where’s my room? Please don’t tell me that we are sharing one.”  She lifted her gaze to the many windows and balconies that could be seen along the back side of the villa.  There was no doubt that he would have made her share a room with him… even if there were already more rooms here than she could count. 

“I’ll show you. Why?  You’re not calling it a night are ya?” Keeping pace with her, while she continued to briskly walk inside, it was clear that he was concerned their night was possibly already over.

“Not yet.  I just wanted to see where my room was.  I was thinking that I would like to go for a swim, but I don’t have a swimsuit.  Now, before you conjure one up, I’d like to stop you.  I don’t trust any suit you’d choose for me to wear.”  She spun to face him at the foot of the grand staircase and flashed him a very clear warning.

With a scoff, he opened his mouth to answer her, but she cut him off before he could say another word.

“And **NO** , I’m not going skinny dipping.” To emphasize her point, she brought her finger up in front of his face.  She must have hit the nail on the head, because he went abnormally silent, and immediately started up the stairs to lead the way.  

.

.

“Alright, here’s your room, and this one is mine.” Opening the door in front of her, he stood back and then pointed to another door across from hers.

Stepping into her sprawling room, Lydia was filled with shock. This was NOT what she had expected to see. The space was plush, with different fluffy furs strewn about in various forms from blankets to rugs.  The room’s color scheme ranged from varying shades of white, while everything else had very clean lines. 

_Was this really in the Neitherworld? It was so clean. This couldn’t be!  The only place I have ever seen this clean was Beetlejuice’s parent’s house._

An oversized bed, with a large ornate headboard was directly in front of her, but it wasn’t against a wall.  Instead, it was a comfortable distance from another enormous fireplace that was showcased on the wall to the left.  Past the bed, along the other wall, were decorative glass French Doors, that opened up to a sizeable balcony.  On the balcony, was a small wrought-iron dining table and chair that looked very welcoming. It would easily grant anyone sitting there a perfect view of the panorama.

With another quick look around, she found that there was an impressive bathroom and dressing room on-suite.  Two of her apartments would have been able to fit into this master suite alone.  For her, it was too extravagant, and she couldn’t help but feel there was just too much wasted space.

“Well, will it work for you?  Mei said that this was just another room that she stored her spare threads in.  Also, she mentioned that you could have any of the clothes you wanted, and not to worry since they’re all new. So, there’s gotta be some sort of swimsuit around here that you can use.”  BJ sauntered over to stand next to her, and began to look around, inspecting her new digs.

“All new?  Wait, she never used it?”  Her head cocked towards him in shock.

_That is something I can’t fathom. What was it like to have such wealth?! I’m so used to a ramen and dollar store life that this is too much!_

“Yup, apparently this is even her spare villa.”  Plopping down on the edge of the tall bed, he comfortably watched from his perch as she wandered around, before she finally disappeared into the large dressing room. 

With a deep gulp, she dared to open one of the wardrobe’s doors, fully expecting to find a congregation of skeletons or other surly beasties lurking within its shadows.  Instead, she discovered that it was filled wall to wall, floor to ceiling with drawers and rods of clothes.  _Thank the Gods it’s clean and organized._

Quickly poking her head out, she found BJ still waiting on her bed, but he was now clicking his toes together like a bored child.

“Uh, you don’t have to wait for me in here. Why don’t I meet you downstairs?  Hopefully, it won’t be too long before I can join you.”  Part of her did feel bad about him having to wait on her like this, but on the other hand, it made her feel a little better if he was waiting downstairs.  She was still feeling decidedly vulnerable, and she certainly wasn’t comfortable changing into anything with him so close by.

“Sure thing!”  With a smile, he disappeared in a loud poof. 

Releasing a long sigh of relief, she turned back to focus on the task at hand.

The other wardrobe was the same as the previous, but this one had a variety of different types of apparel.  In here, she found lingerie, nighties, and other sundries that she could have been barely able to deem “clothing” at all.  After a little digging, she finally discovered the where-abouts of the swimwear.  

Quite a few drawers were filled to the brim with bikinis and suits in a plethora of styles.  One in particular looked promising, and so she pulled it out.  Standing in front of the tall mirror, she held it up to her petite body.  It certainly looked like it could fit her, that is to say, only the bottoms could, while the cup size turned out to be something that was comically oversized.

“Yikes, I worry about that poor ghoul’s back!  Uh, I sure hope I find something in here that fits me.” She mumbled to herself, as she continued to dig through the multitude of articles in this cavern of haute couture. 

.

.

Quite comfortably reclined, Beetlejuice watched as the slow clouds that looked like smoking trains mosey across the twilight sky.  The unhurried atmosphere was quite enjoyable out here on the terrace, and he was sure it was just what the doctor ordered.  Nearby, an old record spun on the fancy and monstrous sound-system, while pronounced crackling and pops accompanied the Jamaican singer’s song.  The sounds of age and wear, only further complimented the lazy mood as the music drifted around like a fog.

Soft footfalls padded closer and pricked at his ears, as he quickly sat up in time to witness Lydia emerge from the villa and nonchalantly make her way towards the pool. A silky black robe concealed her body and billowed out with her every leisurely stride forward.  Each step gifted him with a perfect view of her long and bare legs.  His curiosity was certainly getting the better of him, and he couldn’t wait to see what was hidden underneath. Still, he needed to play it cool, and so he gave her no reaction what so ever as he reclined back once more.

Lydia now stood at the edge of the pool and gazed into the deep water below.   Rows of lights along the bottom, wavily illuminated her face and the large contained watery space.  The water’s movement entranced her with its undulating and hypnotic motion.  She wanted it to consume her, and so, she willingly gave into it, as she slowly untied her robe and let It fall to the stone tile below.

It took every ounce of willpower within Beetlejuice to hide his expression and bodily reaction as he struggled to keep up his charade. He feigned a lack of interest, but the reality of it was that he wanted to howl out loudly that she was a total knock out.  Oh, how he wanted to go over and slobber every inch of her exposed body with his tongue… but instead, he forced his head away and manifested a cold drink. 

She wore a simple two-piece swim suit.  The top of the bikini could have been mistaken for something normal at first glance but, when looking closer, they actually looked like they were bat wings.  Over each breast, a leathery wing covered and supported them comfortably, while the top and back were tied to create a halter.

The bottom of the bikini was much more subdued, but it was made from the same material as the top.  It appeared to be a simple mini-skirt, and it comfortably covered over her bum enough to give her a sense of modesty. Finding that bikini had been a real task.  Everything else had been either much too big in the cup size or way too revealing for her comfort levels.  She did not want to give Beetlejuice even a single chance to be lewd with her this weekend. Unfortunately, this was the most concealing suit she could find.

The water continued to beckon her forward, and in that moment, she wanted nothing more as she dove into the deep end.  To her surprise, it was a comfortable temperature, and not the shock of cold that she had expected it to be.  She allowed the water to embrace her and slowly pull her down to the bottom. 

Although closed, her eyes were filled with a beautiful blue-green glow, that had originated from the lights that lined the pool.  She could have easily imagined that she was floating weightlessly within a crystal ball.  The sounds from above could still be heard, but to her ears, everything had become muted and hollow.  The ever-present music united with the roar of the ocean and it blanketed her whole being with its resonance. 

_I like this. I like this feeling of nothingness.  How can I continue to avoid life longer?  I want to but… Time is always moving forward.  I’m trapped, and it makes me sick! Oh Gods, how much longer can I continue?  Wait… do I even want to? Honestly, I don’t know anymore._

It wasn’t long before she began to feel herself float back up, but she allowed the water to do what it wanted with her.  Once she hit the surface, she finally took a deep breath and opened her eyes.  From far above, the starlight winked down to her, and in that moment, she felt like she could have been easily floating along that large celestial river in the sky.  She would have happily let it take her out to sea, if it meant that it would have taken her away from all of this.

_How do you change the wrongs you’ve done in your life?  Am I unforgivable? Can a person who did the unforgivable dare to hope for something better?  I really am sorry for everything that I’ve done, but do I even deserve forgiveness?_

_Everything that happened… it really was my fault.  I was so blind to my own actions.  How do I move forward?  Can I?_

She was only confusing herself further, and running her mind in circles with these compulsive thoughts wasn’t helping her at all. 

_I don’t know what to do anymore.  Where do I go from here?_

Quickly, she dove under once again with the hope that it would help her mind find clarity.  _Another point of view might help._    Once she had felt the gritty floor on her fingertips, she flipped onto her back and opened her eyes.  Like black spiderwebs, her hair undulated around her, as she watched the bubbles casually float above her as they made their escape. Through the refracted surface, she could still observe the galaxies as they brightly swirled above with each choppy wave.  

_This is beautiful.  Sheesh… This is the first time I found something beautiful and it’s been too long. Oh Goddess… It feels like it has been a hundred years._

_Why am I torturing myself like this?  Is it really because of what I’ve done… or is it because I feel unworthy of anything good anymore?  It’s probably both, right?_

Tears invisibly rose to blend with the surrounding water as her lungs ached and pushed for her to take a breath.  Still, a dark part of her wanted to see how long she could stay under until she passed out. 

It was her sense of survival that won over the morbid curiosity and forced her back up.  Before she broke through the surface, she took a premature breath and a burning filled her nostrils from the water that rushed in.  Grabbing the sides of the pool, she quickly lifted herself up as she coughed out the little bit of water that she had inhaled.  Once she did, she finally felt comfortable enough to rest with her arms on the ledge as she slowly tried to catch her breath.   With a quick glance up, her eyes fell upon Beetlejuice and her thoughts continued their slew of questioning.

_Beetlejuice has been so quiet.  It’s sorta disconcerting.  I wonder what he really thinks about everything that has happened? What does he even think of me?_

Concealing her face behind her arms, she sunk a little further into the water as she attempted to covertly observe him.

Laying back in his lounge chair, his eyes were closed, with one arm comfortably bent behind his head.  One of his legs was bent upright, while the other leg tottered on his knee as it bounced up and down to the beat of the music.

_He was really trying to cheer me up, wasn’t he?  Did he really do all of this for me?  Maybe he feels bad about it too?_

With his free hand, he lifted his cold beverage to his mouth and pulled a long and loud suck from his straw. Happily, he smacked his lips together, as the ice clinked on the weeping glass from inside.  It was in that moment that he must’ve felt her eyes on him, because he turned his head to look directly at her.  Panic iced through her veins and she wanted to dive under again, but she knew that it would have been too suspicious.  Instead, she froze and waited to see what he was going to say or do.

“How’s the water?  Everything fine?” Languidly he moved in his seat to lean forward and face her direction.

“Yeah. It’s nice.  Are you not going to swim?”  Gently, she wiped some hair away that had stuck to her face, but her voice carried no enthusiasm.  The night air was still balmy, but with her being wet and exposed, it carried a noticeable chill and she wanted to go back under the water to keep warm.

“Nah, I’ll enjoy my liquid in liquor form right now.  Can I make you a drink too?” After flashing her a large grin, he went back to relax in his original position.  She wasn’t sure if he cared to hear her answer or if he was just enjoying the atmosphere too much.

“Not right now.”  Her answer was quiet but at least she answered him.

With her feet, she pushed away from the wall and her body began to float backwards in the water.  Gliding back slowly, she sighed and closed her eyes as she let the weightlessness embrace her once more.  She could have easily imagined her soul had left her corporeal form and had been starting to float up to the heavens. 

_If only she could…_

 

Time had passed by and she wasn’t quite sure how long she had been swimming, but it must have been a while.  Time was such a strange thing to her anymore.  Most of the time she tried to ignore it and other times it was all she could think about.  It was a constant silent reminder and tormentor.

The record had been changed out at least three times when she became aware that she was getting too exhausted to keep herself afloat anymore.  She was met with a towel in her face as soon as she hoisted herself onto the still sun-warmed stone tile.  As graciously as she could, she accepted it and hurriedly began to dry herself off.  The water that trickled down from her swimsuit instantly became frigid and caused a shiver to shimmy through her whole body.

_I’m totally ready to crawl under those covers of that oversized and hopefully warm bed that awaits me upstairs.  Oh Gods, I’m so tired.  It’s been too long since I’ve had this much physical activity.  I’m going to be sore tomorrow._

“The night is young, so whatcha wanna do next?”  Beetlejuice rocked on his heels and surveyed her body as she dried off.  Unfortunately for him, she was quick to wrap the large towel around her body, hiding it from his lewd gaze.  He was certainly thankful she didn’t catch his ogling.

“I think that I’m going to try to get some sleep.”  A yawn escaped her as she walked past him and wandered into the house.

He was hot on her heels and quickly caught up with her to keep her company until they got to her room. 

They wordlessly stood in the darkened hallway as she stared at the shiny brass handle of her door.  Her thoughts were preventing her from opening it, but she wasn’t quite sure what to say. 

_He had been a perfect gentleman and he needs to know how grateful I am for that._ She couldn’t find the words quite yet, so she let her actions speak for her.

Quietly, she pulled him into an embrace and held him tightly.  Her heart was hurting so badly and all she needed was her friendship to help ease it in this moment.  _At least I still have this._

“Thank you. Really thank you! There’s too much going on in my heart right now and I feel like I haven’t been able to give you the reactions you deserve. My mind isn’t my friend right now.  I just hope that I’ll be able to sleep.”  Stepping back, she once more turned around to face her door.  It was easier staring at the door than looking at him, especially as her eyes burned with the threat of more tears. 

“Didjya maybe wanna talk? I am here fer ya. Ya know that.” He put his hand on her arm and gave it a little rub.  His touch gave her some reassurance and she knew that being alone wouldn’t be the best thing for her right now.

“I think… that may be a good idea.  But, but… I’m going to go shower and change and then we can talk when I’m done.  Uh, but please, **_please_** , understand that I don’t want to have sex.  I’ve told you a million times that I don’t like you like that.” She opened her door a crack and waited for his response. She still couldn’t face him as her new tears began to soundlessly slide down her cheeks.

“Alright, babes.  Ya know I ain’t gonna do what you don’t want. I’ll be back soon, so take your time.” His gentle voice met her, and she could hear that reassuring smile he had flashed.  A small feeling of ease crept into her heart as she stepped into her room and shut the door.

.

.

The chill from earlier had been quickly chased away by her long and hot shower.  While she was still tired, she felt a little bit better and was now looking forward to having a little one on one time with her best friend.   Being alone had not been good for her and there was only so much loneliness that one could handle before it broke them permanently. 

Passing by the door to the dressing room, she abruptly stopped and was struck with a thought.  She had remembered seeing something earlier that had snagged her interest and she felt a sudden need to indulge it.

With long and graceful steps, Lydia waltzed into the candle-lit glow of the bedroom.  With a quick twirl, the elegant, purple night gown and matching robe that she wore flared out and flapped around her.  Instantly, she felt like she was in an old Hollywood movie and she was none-other than the lead actress.  

_Sometimes it’s nice to do simple things like this when you’re feeling down, right?_

A sudden warm and hefty breeze blew in from the open French Doors and created a dramatic visual.  It caught and billowed the curtains, her gown & robe, and lifted her hair into a striking pose that would have been picture worthy.  Still, all the while it tempted her forward. Pulling her towards the dark balcony and begging for her to satiate her curiosity. 

She followed the source and leaned on the railing to take in a deep breath before opening her eyes. They were drawn to the tenebrous expanse of the ocean and she instantly felt lost in it. 

_It’s so dreamy._  

The milky stars seem to go on forever. If it weren’t for a single glowing ghostly vessel that had been soundlessly floating by, it would have been hard to discern where it ended, and the ocean began.

_This is relaxing_. 

The breeze turned its attention back to her, whispering in her ears, while it flirtatiously and gently teased her hair.  Once more, she closed her eyes and took another deep breath.   

_I’m so very thankful to be here right now.  I couldn’t have imagined spending another day crying all alone. I’m so tired of being alone._

A rumble caught her attention and she quickly opened her eyes to try to find the source.  She couldn’t see where it had come from, until a small flash finally revealed the source of the sound.  Far off on the horizon, a dark patch blotted out some of the stars, but every once in a while, a quick strobe of light revealed to her that a storm was on its way.  
  
The soft creak of her door pricked her ears, and her attention was pulled behind her.  It was then that she saw Beetlejuice’s darkened form balancing a large bottle in one hand and some sort of small tray in another.

“Heyyy!  I thought I heard you up and I figured I’d bring these in now.” His jovial words set the tone, but she couldn’t gauge his expression until he stepped into the candlelight.  Her heart still wanted to keep guarded, but she couldn’t help how happy she was to see him.

“So, what do you have there?”  Walking forward, she tried to get a better look at what exactly he was holding.

“Chocolate and wine.  I know how you like yer sweets.”  He lifted the tray up before her and her mouth began to water when she saw the various chocolates of all shapes and colors. 

“I sure do.” Grabbing a small chocolate, she popped it in her mouth and then crawled up onto the bed.   Leaning on the headboard for support, she pulled a pillow into her lap and cuddled it while he began to pour the wine.  She silently watched his every move as he filled her glass before he floated it over to her.   He was quick to pour his own and join her up on the bed.

Sitting comfortably next to each other, she felt a hint of how it used to be when she was younger.  It was comforting, as they were exploring the different flavors of the chocolate medley.  Only then did she finally take a sip of her wine and had found that it was a sweeter red, that paired very well with the various chocolates.  Normally, she liked a sweet rosé or Moscato, but this was delicious. 

“This is wonderful. What is it?”  Taking another sip, she turned her attention back to him and pulled the pillow closer into her tight embrace.

“Eh, just something Mei slipped to me.  Apparently, some dignitary gave it to her at the party and she wasn’t interested.  It’s some sort of rare vintage wine, “Le Roy Est Mort”, and like only a handful are left in the Neitherworld, or somethin’ like that.”  He took a large swig to finish up his glass and then poured another while he analyzed which chocolate he was going to grab next.

Staring into her glass she was dumbfounded and almost numbed by her thoughts. 

_This is unbelievable._   _He had lucked out like this, and he somehow treated it like it was nothing.  Yet, here I am, drinking something that could be priceless in my realm.  My money problems could have been gone with just one untouched bottle.  How in the hell did he not try to pawn this??_

She shook her head and gave up her thoughts to silently share in his company and wine. She couldn’t let those things bother her right now.   Instead, she decided to focus on the soundtrack of the ocean and the increasingly more frequent rumble of thunder.

She was thankful that he had not said much or even looked at her the whole time.   She needed this quiet companionship right now, and it helped calm her soul.

It wasn’t until she released a long sigh did he finally look at her directly, as she scrunched her face, and leaned back very dramatically.  Her dramatic flair had not been on purpose, but somehow it always came out naturally whenever she felt like this.

Opening her eyes, she turned her head to meet his, and exposing her pain that was painted in every part of her expression.

“I think… my dad knows.” She stared at him blankly as her words heavily tumbled out of her mouth.  She tried to not let the weight behind it pull her back down into the abyss she had fought earlier.

“Knows?” Scratching his chin thoughtfully, he tried to figure out her words.  He wasn’t sure what exactly she was talking about, especially since there was quite a lot that she had hidden from her dad.  It could have been any number of things and it had been a while since he poked his head into their skeleton closet to see what was new. 

“About what happened.  I think Oma finally told him.  I don’t know how much he knows but I think… I think he doesn’t like me as much anymore. Surely, he isn’t happy about it and it is my fault after all.” She slouched down in an unattractive manner, but she didn’t care, as she slugged her wine down to numb the rising pain.  

“Pfft.  Riiiight, ol’ Chuck is going to turn on his own daughter.  To top it off, because of that fucking asshole?” Beetlejuice’s laughter echoed loudly around the room as he poured another round into their glasses.

“Stop being so facetious!!  He’s done it before…” Glumly, she looked away and began to nurse her refreshed glass. 

“Look. I doubt it. He may not have a backbone, but he ain’t the type to give up on his kid.” He sniffed loudly, blatantly disregarding all of her concerns, and drank deeply. A few more chuckles reverberated in his glass as he did so.

Lifting her own glass, Lydia stared at the plasma colored liquid as her throat tightened from the words she said next.

“Do you… do you think he hates me now?  I, I, I wouldn’t blame him if he did.” A deep searing pain spread as she began to think over all the things that she had been trying to avoid within her head.

“Nah, who could hate you.  Yer dad will love you no matter what. He’s a sap!” BJ laughed once more as he slapped her shoulder lightly. Instead, Lydia’s lip began to quiver as she opened her mouth to speak.

“No, I mean…” she couldn’t finish her sentence.  Saying _his_ name would have been too painful.

 A sudden flash of lightning lit up the room and thankfully stole her attention away. The storm was slowly making its way closer and the thunder was quick to rumble in reply.

Beetlejuice froze when he realized just who she was talking about.  His lip curled with disgust, but he still managed to not let her see it.

“Look, it doesn’t matter what he thinks of you anymore.  He’s nothin’ but a fucking asshole!  He abandoned you!”  Even though he tried to sound like he cared, he couldn’t hide the disdain that heavily coated his tongue as he spoke.

“But, Beej, I was the asshole!! I was the one who cheated on him!” Her words quickly and desperately shot back, and she knew she had to defend her lost love... Especially since he wasn’t the one who was at fault. He wasn’t the one who sabotaged everything.

“ **NO!** HE’S the  fucker who left you when you **_begged_** him to stay!  He coulda tried  like a real man!  Buuut noooo! Instead he ran away with his tail between his legs like the gutless piece of shit he is!  _Obviously_ , he didn’t think you were **worth it**!” His loud and scathing words hit her like a thousand flaming arrows as he gesticulated to make his point.

Lightning dramatically pierced through the sky and made each word that he spoke even more potent.  It brightly fingered its way like an electric spiderweb through the sky, until the darkness overtook it once again.

Completely shaken to the core, she trembled as his words began to burn their way into her soul. The thunder vibrated the walls with its low growl and only emphasized how powerless she felt.

“no…” Was all she could muster as a rebuttal. She knew he was wrong, but all function for logic had finally left her and her energy was shot. 

Brusquely setting his glass in the air, he shook his head in disapproval at the broken woman next to him.

“ **GODDAMMIT, YES**! Once you face the god-damned truth, then you can get your life back! Fuck babes, you aren’t **you** anymore! You’re barely alive and it hurts seein’ you kill yerself over that fuck-wad!” he flailed his arms in complete frustration as the storm announced its arrival with a deafening roar.  Large rain drops began to ferociously pummel everything in its path and it was showing no mercy.  The humidity instantly rose, and with it, the fragrance of the storm heavily perfumed the room. 

She was about to break down once again when he abruptly grabbed her and jarred her forward.

“Anyone who can’t see how fuckin’ amazin’ and disgustingly sweet you are… don’t deserve you OR yer tears!  Yer so great babes and if I were to lose you… I would…  I would happily throw myself on a plate and present myself as dinner to the first sandworm I found.  How the fuck could he even say he loved you if _he left you so easily_?!  You need a man Lydia, not some pansy-assed child who couldn’t handle a real relationship!”

Roughly pushing her down, he kissed her with everything propelling him forward to prove himself to her.  Her tears began to fall hard as her heart crumbled once again, but his energy surged forward into her with an onslaught of waves.  It felt too good to push herself away from him even though she tried. Her mournful cry was muted by his kiss as he wrapped his arms around her tightly.  She didn’t want this at all, but his energy felt like a release as it embraced her every atom that vibrated within her.

A rush of cool air breached the room and extinguished the majority of the candles. The lightning was now nothing but a constant blitz while the thunder was a deep never-ending growl. 

She wanted to fight it, but she was too weak.  She needed to fight it but as his kisses became more passionate, she felt her will dissolve within the downpour.  She was nothing but sugar left in the rain. 

No, she was tired of fighting.  She was beyond exhausted, and his energy felt like it was an escape.  It was filling a deep chasm that needed to heal.  Even if this was a placebo, she was going to take it right now.  Oh no, she didn’t care what happened anymore as she let him overtake her.  She wasn’t worth it… so why should she care?

He lifted her thin nightgown, and let his hands begin to explore, and to his delight, he discovered she was wearing nothing else underneath.

Quickly, he delved into her with his fingers and began to beckon her from within her soft hidden trove. His motions were too intense for her and it was too much for her to handle.  Twisting, she tried to pull away, but he was quick to hold her down and extinguish any will she had left to fight back.   A rush of heat spread through her cheeks and ears as she let his weight hold her down as she gave in.

He forced his energy into every last part of her and her whole body began to tingle with an intense sensitivity. It was so intense that even the breeze had brought her great pleasure and his touch was enough to push her over the edge.

If she was going to self-destruct, then she would much rather do it like this. She was sure this was at least healthier than drinking herself into a stupor every night… even if it was just so she could sleep.

His cold lips explored her body, sending shivers throughout her, as he continued to stimulate her from within.  She didn’t know when her nightgown or his clothes had disappeared, but it didn’t matter as she began to mumble mindlessly when he picked up speed.  He was close to breaking her.

“Hmmm? What was that?” He teased but he wanted to hear if she was really saying anything at all. 

“Ffff. B.b.b.b.b…”  Even she wasn’t sure what she was trying to say but there had to be something that wanted to come out.

Pulling his hand away, he sat up to watch her already dewy body try to compose itself as it convulsed from her ripples of orgasms.  She opened her eyes, with a hint of disappointment that he had stopped the things that had helped her escape her own mind. 

He gave her a questioning look with a sly little half smile as he continued to toy with her. 

“Use your words.” His velvety voice teased.

It was clear that he loved this game. He knew his energy was something she couldn’t fight, and he seemed to have no qualms using it to get what he wanted. Still, he thought it was fun watching her try to fight it.

She blinked, still feeling confused, as she watched him lift her hand so that it was close to his face.  His tongue slithered out, weaving its way through her fingers, until it wrapped its self around her pinky.  She felt faint at the visual.  His teasing had worked as her blush began to deepen and her breath became shallower.

He pulled his tongue away, leaned over her, and whispered into her ear.

“Hmm, more?” He asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“Y, yes…” She panted out.

“Yes? More of what?” He licked her ear and let his tongue explore down her neck.  Oh yes, he knew exactly what he was doing.

She knew she couldn’t evade him anymore, not that she could anyways, and so her mind departed and left her with only her primal self-sustaining desires.

“Fuck me…”  She begged as she separated her legs to welcome him in.

Beetlejuice straightened up and watched her carefully as she begged him with her body.  His wicked smile couldn’t be hidden anymore, and it was clear that it was what he had wanted to hear.

“Turn around.” He twirled his finger and growled out the order.

Sitting up, she turned away to face the headboard.  Leaning forward, he put both hands on her shoulders and whispered the next order in her ear.

“Bend over.”  His whispered demands sent a shiver down her spine as she struggled to hold her weak body up.

Slowly bending forward, each second was pure torture and she wanted to forget everything in her life… Including the choices that she was making right now.

She must’ve been moving too slowly for his tastes, because he pushed her forward and lifted her bottom to position himself behind her.

With a sudden swing of his hips, he was in.   She fell face down onto the pillow, and with each thrust it bounced her forward.  It was suffocating her within the plush blankets and pillow as she struggled to get her bearings.  Grabbing onto the headboard, she could finally find enough support to lift her head without being jarred too roughly.  She gasped as she found her breath but there was no relief for easy breathing quite yet.

His cock pushed deeply, tantalizing her insides, and continued to spread that amazing energy that had her a dripping mess as she came over and over.  Each orgasm had her screaming and made her mind completely blank… just like she wanted.  Her tears were endlessly falling but she didn’t care. All that she wanted right now was to be lost in _this feeling_.

He gripped the back of her neck tightly as he began to pick up speed.  By now, she knew all of the signs and he was going to cum very soon.  A happiness filled her because she knew that it would soon bring an explosion of energy that would knock her out.  It would be enough that she could find some peace for tonight.

Pushing back against him, she strove to increase the intensity of each thrust.  Her bottom slammed against him, slapping loudly, until he physically and mentally pushed her over with one final and hard blow.

.

.

.

Sunlight spread across the floor and crept its way upon the large bed until it greeted Lydia’s face.  Lydia cringed and turned her body away from the affront on her slumber, but it was no use going back to sleep.  She was awake now.  

All morning long she had been drifting in and out of sleep, but it was surprisingly not a bother or disruptive like it typically would had been.  She was now awake but not tired, and for that she was thankful.

Sitting up, she stretched and delayed opening her eyes for as long as she could, but a cool breeze kissed her cheek and tempted her to look to see where it had come from. 

The lightweight curtains softly moved and framed the sparkling view.  The humidity that hung in the air had a crispness to it and it felt very refreshing.  The storm from the night previous had appeared to have a cleansing effect on everything.

She stared out to the scene beyond the balcony, as she rested upon her knees that she had pulled into a hug.  The large fluffy duvet felt like it wrapped her in a protective barrier and she found that it was very comforting.  She really liked this lazy energy that she had woken up to. 

It was then that she had noticed that there was something different about the view that was clearly not there the night before.   Upon the black metal table was a cup of steaming coffee, a plate of fruit, and some buttered toast. 

Confusion hit her, and she whirled around to look in her bed, but she thankfully found that it was empty.  In fact, it didn’t even look like anyone else had been in the bed with her at all.  With a sigh of relief, she scooted off the bed to put on her robe and start her day.

Tying her silky robe, she meandered out to inspect the meal that had been left for her.  The black coffee smelled freshly poured and it was very tantalizing.

“When did he do this?” She mumbled to herself as she pulled up the chair to adjust herself and brought the hot coffee to her lips.  Savoring the rich aroma, she let the fragrant steam caress her face, while the cool morning air invigorated her with its embrace. With the first slow sip, she found that its flavor was bold but not acidic and she was suddenly feeling comforted from within. 

Holding the cup to her face, she glanced around the room, but yet again, there was no evidence that Beetlejuice had been there.  Another sigh of relief slipped out as she closed her eyes as she talked to herself once more.

“I’m so glad he isn’t here.  I really… really needed this.” 

She savored another long sip before she grabbed a rather plump strawberry.   To her surprise, even the strawberry tasted fresh and was bursting with the sweetness that only came from being ripened in a sunny field. 

She began to get lost in her thoughts that she habitually mumbled out as she enjoyed her breakfast.

“Why did he do this?  He must be up to something… but what is he getting out of this?” Another cool breeze flitted some of her hair forward and she couldn’t help but noting how long and fast her bangs had been growing.

“I’ll just let it grow out.  I don’t feel like getting it cut.  I need a change anyways.” She tucked it behind her ear before she continued with her thoughts.

Diverting her attention to the large unmade bed, her thoughts reviewed the play by play of each scene from the night before.   A subtle shake in her hands began to grow as her heart began to hurt.

“Why the hell did I give in? WHY??   It felt too good. But…  I feel so guilty.  SO GUILTY!   I couldn’t control myself.”  Attempting to take another drink, Lydia had to look away and focused on the sparkling emerald water of the ocean.  With another deep drink of her coffee, it thankfully stilled the tears and the large knot that had been growing in the back of her throat.

“I can’t let myself… I can’t let myself get lost, but I don’t know who I am anymore.”  She took in a deep breath, leaning on her elbow as she continued to battle her thoughts.

“It was something we had to do, or else they’d get suspicious. I don’t think I’ve slept that well in a long time, well, without wine.  Wait, maybe it was the wine we had last night?  I didn’t really have that much though.”   She tapped her fingernail on the coffee cup, but it wouldn’t distract her from her thoughts.

Hanging her head down, she slouched forward and examined the bite in one of the slices of buttered toast.  She counted the crumbs and noted the different textures.  Her artist’s eye was always at work and was there to help try to ease her mind.

“Nothing makes sense anymore.  Why should I continue to go to my classes?  I know I’ve missed a few anyways but I can’t seem to care.  But, I can’t… I can’t disappoint father.”  She let out a long groan.

“Too late… But, if I quit and leave college, he will be really upset at me on top of _that_.  He’s been paying for my tuition even though I’ve told him that I was going to take out a loan.  Why is everything so complicated?!  Why won’t anyone listen to me?  I can’t find anything good anymore!  NOTHING FEELS RIGHT ANYMORE!  UGH!  Just the thought of even picking up my camera is unappealing.”  She lamented as she squished a small blueberry under her finger.  Oddly, it had felt a little cathartic.  The green innards stuck to the plate, but she scraped it up with her fingernail and put it on the toast.

“Then there’s BJ…  He showed up like nothing bad had even happened between us.  I know I can’t expect any sort of apology out of him, but maybe he’s trying to make it up to me with this?  Nah, he’s definitely doing this for himself!!  That’s his modus operandi of course.  I just wish I could believe in him.  I know I do need him, but I can’t seem to give in completely.   But, it did at least feel good.  Ugh, I’m a sick and terrible person.”  Lydia began to think over her random thoughts that she had weighed the night before when they had sex.  She began to feel a little lighter when she remembered the release that she had felt when she gave her sorrow over to the pleasure.

Again, an embarrassment spread through her.  She lifted her thumb to bite on it while she thought over her thoughts some more, but she abruptly stopped to stare at it.   She couldn’t let this habit continue and so, she diverted her attention back to her food and the coffee that was in front of her. 

Holding up an overly-large blackberry to her lips, she rubbed it on them and focused her mind on the texture, before she put it in her mouth and ate it. The juice stained her lips and trickled down slightly before she licked it off.  That simple action was enough to satiate that compulsive need of biting her thumb.   

“I know I’m a mess.  He did say he was worried for me.  Maybe he really is being a good friend? I know that I am going crazy at home.  No, literally crazy Lydia!  I should… I should maybe see if there’s some counseling that I can go to on the campus.  I have to accept that...”  She traced her finger on the edge of the plate as her tears finally made their appearance.

“Allen isn’t coming home.”

 

 

 

 

_______

Bonus Drawings!

  
 


	30. Looking Glass Sea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started the illustrations for the chapter, I realized I made a mistake. I was starting to draw out a scene and by the time I was ready to clean up the lines, I realized that this scene was in the previous chapter. Haha. BUT, my mistake is your gain. So, at the end of this chapter, I will share my roughed out sketch.

** Chapter 30 **

** Looking Glass Sea **

 

_Not a sound.  Not a sound.  Not a sound._  

This empowered mantra was chanted in an endless loop within her mind. For her, it was a necessity.  She had to focus on that, as she slowly made her way down the stairs with careful precision on each cold step with her bare feet.  Her eyes stayed on guard as they darted around looking for any sign of movement. Her ears were soldiers at the ready to alert her to any unnatural sound.  Thankfully, by the time she had made it to the bottom of the stairs, she had found no sign of “life”.

With some tentative steps forward, she examined the room and was greeted only by the silence that padded these gargantuan walls.  Sighing a breath of relief, she was thankful that he didn’t show up.  He didn’t come charging in and destroy the quiet energy with his boisterous attitude.  No, she wasn’t quite prepared for that right now.  All of her stealth certainly wasn’t in vain either.  She knew quite well that if he had been aware that she was up and ready for the day, then he would have been like _that_. Her heart still ached and all she wanted to do today was find some solace in the quiet.  His noise and rambunctiousness would have been the furthest thing from what she yearned for. 

As she silently moved within the room, her relief was soon replaced with an uneasy feeling. It was quickly becoming too quiet and it put her on edge.  She didn’t like not knowing where he was, and this villa was so big.  It’s emptiness almost felt… creepy.

_Perhaps he was outside?_

Pressing her hand on the large window’s glass, she found that it was still chilled from the morning hours.  With a thorough survey, she found no trace of him on the terrace either.  It wasn’t until she was frightened by a loud snort did she finally lay her eyes upon him, as she turned around towards the sound. 

On the oversized love seat nearby, she was surprised to find a sleeping Beetlejuice hidden away. 

Curled up on his side, she couldn’t help but think how much he reminded her of a puppy.  Lydia took this opportunity to tip toe closer to get a better look at him, and perhaps she could take this time to straighten out some of her wayward thoughts.  All she knew right now was that she could rest a little easier in knowing that he wasn’t going to unpredictably pop out and scare her to death.

His deep breathing was slow as his chest rose and fell, and it made her wonder why ghosts even breathe at all.  He wore the same outfit as yesterday, but it didn’t bother her.  She had been used to seeing him wearing the same striped suit for years but at least this looked clean.  Indeed, right now it was nice that he didn’t seem to smell at all.  His messy blonde locks were strewn about all over his face and she couldn’t help but smile.

_Here’s my best friend.  He’s done all of this for me… and yet, I can’t seem to show him how much it means to me. I feel like I’m just a burden._

_What could I even do for him that could compare to this??  I don’t have any money.  I don’t really have anything to even give him, but I still want to do something nice for him._

A strange gurgling vibrated his tummy and she watched as he mindlessly scratched at his stomach while still in deep sleep.

_Yet, he even made me breakfast and it doesn’t seem like he’s eaten at all. Maybe there is something I could do for him._

.

.

With a strained tug, the heavy door swung open, letting a cold mist spill out upon the tile floor while an ominous glow highlighted everything with it’s eerie light.  What beasties awaited her in this giant coffin shaped fridge?  Instantly, an intrusive thought over took her.  She couldn’t help but realize that a giant tentacle pulling her inside and never being seen again was not implausible in this world. With a large gulp, and rounding up her courage, she opened her eyes to confront her fate.

Her jaw dropped when she beheld the magnificent spread of what looked like… no, with a better look, what WAS, filled to the brim with all mortal foods.  She had so many choices to decide from, that it was soon becoming overwhelming.   Standing back, she took stock of what there was available.  She needed to at least try to narrow down the options in front of her. 

“Ok, eggs. I can cook eggs... I think?  I was never the one cooking at home.  Allen always enjoyed that.  Uhhh… Ok, bread.  No, toast.  Toast!  That’s definitely something I can make.  Uhh, alright, that’s two things.  Why did I never pay attention while others were cooking??”  She shut the fridge door when the chill made goose-pimples spread over her skin, causing her to shiver.   Close by, next to the island in the middle of the room was a tall stool and she quickly took advantage of it. 

“Maybe I should take a cooking class?  I’m sure that’s embarrassing isn’t it?  Isn’t that something basic you’re already supposed to know when you’re an adult? I don’t know what to do? I’d probably be laughed at because everyone else will know more than me.  I’m a failure as an adult.  I can’t cook.  I even had to learn how to pay my own bills recently.  I always let everyone else do these things for me!”  Her elbows met the island’s counter top as she pouted in thought, while she stared out forlornly towards the gourmet range that seemed a mile long.  There were so many dials and she wasn’t sure which did what.  It was much too confusing.

“Well, it’s not going to cook itself so… uh…what’s the worst that could happen?  Uh, please Universe, don’t take that as a challenge.”

.  
.

“Beej?”

 

“Hey, Beetlejuice?”   
  
Beetlejuice’s eyes fluttered open to a bleary vision of Lydia bent over towards him while wearing a dirty apron.  Her long hair draped down and framed her face which quickly came into focus.

“Yeahhh?”  With a long yawn, he hoisted himself upright and stretched out his arms with several loud pops that echoed back to him in the cavernous interior.

“Uh, I made you breakfast… uh, brunch?  I hope you haven’t eaten.  I mean, not that I hope you didn’t eat..  oh nevermind!   You know what I mean.” With a quick sidestep, she exposed a large plate of scrambled eggs that sat upon the coffee table behind her. By it, on the same plate, was a small tower of toast that precariously tilted upon the black flecked eggs.  The toast ranged from nearly white to pitch black and were coated with globs of yellowed butter.  Some of which were partially melted and dripping down upon the eggs.

Beetlejuice stared at the plate and then back to Lydia.  He did this a few more times before she pulled out a fork from her apron and then began to look at it like he had never seen a fork before.   

Shaking his head, he smiled broadly as he marveled at the overly large serving before him.

“Peppered scrambled eggs, eh?” He asked as he picked up the plate and began to admire the toasted tower of bread.

“Pepper? Was I supposed to add pepper??” Lydia’s panicked face was enough for him to finally realize that the flecks had actually happened to be charred eggs.

 “Nah! This is fine as it is!  It’s a good thing I have a BIG appetite right now.  Musta worked it up last night if ya know what I mean?”  He chuckled as he began to shovel eggs onto a slice of toast before he smacked another slice on top of it to make an egg sandwich.

Lydia slowly sat down and watched him begin to eat the meal that she had prepared. She knew he’d eat just about anything.  _Heck, he’s even eaten garbage!_   Still, part of her couldn’t help but worry about it.  There was a chance that her cooking might be so terrible that it would have the ability to even kill the dead. She certainly wouldn’t put it past her luck if it did. 

Her fingers twined together in her lap nervously, but she stopped to examine her pinkie that she had burned earlier.  No matter where she had looked in that vast kitchen, she couldn’t find a toaster, and so, she was forced to try to toast the bread in the hot pan.  She quickly discovered how hard it was to gauge when she was supposed to flip it over.  On top of it, she also made the mistake of trying to turn the bread with her fingers.  _At least I learned a little right?_

Nothing but the sound of Beetlejuice eating, and the ocean’s waves could be heard.  It was almost hypnotic, and she found her mind wandering to too many thoughts. 

_I can’t keep looking back. Those days are gone forever, and I have to keep moving on.  It’s like this burn, isn’t it?  It may be painful, but I learned from it, right? At least, I hope_ _it’s like that._

A breeze wafted in from the terrace through the open doors and it had caught her attention. She watched the plants outside as they swayed to the wind.  It still carried with it the memories and smells from the storm last night.  It was as if the storm didn’t completely leave but it wasn’t visible anymore.

Straightening up, she couldn’t fight the antsy energy that was crawling under her skin.  Sitting here was becoming too much and so she stood up and began to pace in thought.  Beetlejuice kept a close eye on her while he continued to eat.

“What’s up?” He managed to get out as he chewed his large bites.

“I… I just can’t sit right now.  I’m sorry.  I’m going to go down to the beach.  There’s a lot on my mind right now and that feels like the only thing that seems right. Ok?”  She fiddled with her fingers as she quickly glanced at him to see his reaction.  Thankfully, he gave her a noncommittal shrug and turned his focus back to his meal.

.

.

Stepping out onto the terrace, the wind embraced her with its warmth, and she was happy to find that it wasn’t as stifling as the day before.  Something about being barefoot just felt right in an environment like this.   She savored each step as she slowly walked from the cool tile in the shade to the stone stairs in the sun.  Her mind continued in a never-ending cyclical dialog.

_Why do I do this to myself?  Why can’t I just forget it all? Forget everything that happened.  I need to.  I can’t keep thinking these same thoughts over and over.  They continue to haunt me.  I feel like I’m just blindly going on.  I don’t have anything to focus on anymore._

The soft canary-yellow sand cushioned her feet in a nearly soundless step as soon as she had stepped off of the carved stairwell. Taking a deep breath of the odd smelling water, there was a familiar scent that reminded her of the Atlantic.  If she had to describe the smell of the Aging Sea; she would have to say that while it still smelled like ocean water, it also had the hint of bodily musk, talcum powder, a bit of sourness, and then an underlying base of brine mixed with damp sand.  She was thankful that the smell was only at its strongest when you were close to the water itself.  Truly, it had been named aptly. 

She aimlessly walked along the shore until she found a small mound of sand that looked comfortable.  Settling down her body was one thing, but her mind was another, as she habitually began to mumble to herself.

_“_ Last night.  Oh Gods.  Last night. No, don’t think about that right now.  Gods, I’ve been such a burden.  Right now, I just want to make BJ happy.  I owe it to him.”

She hugged her knees and rested her chin upon them as she continued her thoughts.   Strands of her hair caught in the changing wind and it helped her by having something more to focus on.  Still, it wasn’t enough.

_“_ I should just force any of those desires away, but Beetlejuice always seems to steer it towards sex.  Although, last night… last night was the first night I was able to sleep well in such a long time.  I didn’t have any nightmares.  I didn’t wake up at all.  Why?   Was it because I gave in?  Was it because of his magic?  I don’t know.  All I know was that it felt good.  It felt good to not think about anything.  It felt good to let it take over.  I haven’t felt that good in a long time… it took the pain away...  At least, for a little while.”

A blush melted upon Lydia’s cheeks as a buzzing began to fill her body.  A dull ache and tingle spread within, and it made the memories from last night come in with total clarity.

“It felt so good to forget in that moment.  Letting him take over.  Letting him use me.” 

Biting her lip, the intensity of her body’s memories began to replay, causing a small hint of an orgasm to prick her. 

_“_ What was that?  Maybe it’s like that first time?  But… it did feel good.  I want to forget everything and only feel like this.”

A thought dawned on her and the blush soon turned to one of a different color.

“But… BJ has been the only one who’s ever initiated.  I’ve never… I’ve never asked him for anything like that.  Not even for a kiss.  So, how could I even ask him for sex??  That’s TOO embarrassing!!”

Sitting up she held out her hand, envisioning Beetlejuice in front of her, as her mind began to try to create a scene.

“Hey, let’s have sex!  You know, just so I can get out of my head and you can fill me up with your energy?  It’s nothing personal.”

Sudden shame filled her gut with a heavy weight and she felt a sickness begin to rise within.

“Oh Gods!!  I’m horrible!!  I’d just be using him. Plus… just the thought of it.  The thought of even ASKING him for sex makes me feel like a total slut!!  Is it wrong of me to ask?  I’m so embarrassed to even think about it!! 

But, but, we’ve done it all this time already… although, before it was only because we were obligated.  I’m, I’m still technically obligated to do this.  So, I’d be a hypocrite if I said no just because I’m feeling guilty.”

A large gust of wind suddenly blew in from the water and kicked up a light dusting of sand.  Since the wind had picked up, she began to wonder if they might be due for another storm later.  Although, scanning the horizon, she couldn’t find a hint of a single cloud.   Her mind replayed how visually stunning the storm had been last night.   Oddly, it felt appropriate at the time.

“Why do I even feel guilty?  It’s not like I’m in a… Gods.”  She nibbled on her thumb when her mind began to drift into places it didn’t want to go. 

_“Yes or No Lydia!  Are you having sex with him?”_ A vision of Allen’s pain-filled face made her whole-body physically throb forward with a deep pain.  It honestly felt like she had been stabbed, and if she were to look down, she would see a dagger’s handle protruding from her gut.

Her lip began to quiver, and she looked for anything to distract her from those painful memories.  Grabbing at a few large pebbles close by, she lobbed them into the oncoming waves.  One made a satisfying “plunk” sound, but it wasn’t enough to still her panicked breaths as she tried to hold back the dam of emotions.

“Focus, come on Lydia!”  Her eyes darted around, desperate for anything that could pull her from the slippery slope that she had fallen into a million times before.

Her vision began to blur, as her mind numbed when she began to stare at a spot in the sand.  She wasn’t sure why she had been so focused on that spot in particular, but it soon became clear that she must have subconsciously picked up on some subtle movement.  The sand mounded and soon a mini, two-toned yellow striped sandworm popped its head out of the mound.  It blinked in the sunlight a few times before it slowly slithered along, completely unbothered by the mortal watching it.  It wasn’t long before it burrowed back into the safety of the sand and disappeared. 

Taking deep breaths, she was able to calm her heart and her mind.  Silently, she thanked the sandworm for its timing, and for being enough of a distraction to abate the panic attack that she had nearly had.

With another deep breath she slowly exhaled and tried to confront her thoughts.

“I’ll never stop loving him, and I guess that’s ok, right?  I know it’s not a bad thing.  It’ll be similar to what Will Power had once showed me all those years ago.  There will be a shrine to him within my heart for all time.  Besides, I didn’t deserve him.  He was such an angel and I’m far from that.” She clenched her eyes shut, willing her tears back, as she tried to envision the shrine, but instead, a different thought took over. The silhouetted form above Allen and his life slowly slipping away by its hands had began to replay once again.

Lydia shook her head violently, hoping that it would shake the memory of the dream loose. 

“No, he has to be alive.  He has to be well and I’ll never stop wanting the best for him.  Just like I wrote in that letter… those things will be held true for all time.” 

Lifting her hands, she pressed them to her chest with a deep intention.  In her mind, she envisioned the letter there, pressing into her skin, infusing itself within her heart, and sealing it away for safe keeping.

“He will always be part of me, even if we are apart.”  Her tears began to fall as she pushed her final words to the wind, hoping that they’d be carried to the one they were meant for.

“I’ll always love you.”

With a hard sniffle, she began to trace patterns into the sand with her finger as her tears still silently fell.  A bittersweet memory embraced her as she released her sobs with a smile.

“These memories are all I’ll ever have anymore.  They’re my treasure. They’ll always be there when… when I don’t feel strong. I have to remember that.”

Her tears fell off her cheeks and down below, creating little hard circles in the yellow sand.

“I just wish… Gods!! Stop Lydia… just stop this!  We have to keep moving forward! No amount of wishes, prayers, or spells can change anything that has happened.” Abruptly standing up, the sand that had collected on her, caught on the breeze like a sheet in the wind.  With a deep and very shaky breath, she wiped her nose.  It was then that she realized that the temperature was beginning to rise fairly quickly, and she needed to get out of the sun.

“Ok… I need to do this for myself.  I was so out of it… I really should have grabbed a hat.”

.

.

The walk back, and up the villa’s stairs had given her enough time to try to erase any visual reminders that she had been crying.  Well, at least she had hoped that it had.  She really didn’t want BJ questioning her or smothering her with any cloying attention in his attempt to cheer her up.  With each step up, the villa came into view, until she was privy to the sight of the whole terrace.

On a recliner by the pool, was Beetlejuice comfortably sunning himself, and as she walked closer, he still didn’t move.

_He must have been keeping an eye on me.  I’m sure of it.  It’s kind of… sweet._

“Uh, I’m back.” Standing awkwardly near him, she rubbed her other arm as it pressed against herself and stuck slightly from the fine layer of sweat.  She honestly wasn’t sure what to say right now.

“Huh, I didn’t even see ya there.”  Tilting his glasses forward, Lydia saw how he feigned those words with an expert flair.  Still, he was giving her distance, and that’s what she wanted _.  So, that’s good._

“I’ll be back, I’m going to go change into my suit, so I can do some swimming.  It’s so darn hot all of a sudden.” Without waiting for his answer, she dashed into the villa. 

.

.

The distinct sound of a blender overtook the room, and had only got louder as Lydia walked out onto the terrace.  Over by a small outdoor kitchenette, BJ was busy making what she could only assume were some tropical drinks.  His face lit up when he finally saw her, and very quickly he stopped the raucous blender to address her.

“Figured why not have a cold drink!  Nothing is more iconic than a tropical drink for a tropical get away, right?”  Snapping his fingers, the large glasses that were on the countertop were suddenly full of the blended concoction.  She noted how even the little detail, from the sugar on the rim to the strawberry stuck decoratively on the glass, was a nice touch.  She couldn’t help but feel her heart lighten a little more because of his effort, and for that she was thankful for it.

Biting her lip, she adjusted her large sunglasses and made her way over to the recliner next to his.

_I’m going to make the best of this.  The best of our time here.  Nothing is going to change what has happened, but I have to try to make things better. I have to show him how grateful I am._

“A strawberry margarita for the lady.”  Beetlejuice abruptly held out a drink in front of her face, startling her and pulling her from her thoughts. Taking off her large black sunhat and setting it to the side, she gently accepted it while eyeing up her cold drink.

“You just want me drunk.” To her own surprise, a genuine laugh made its way out of her as she joked with him.   With a sip, she was amazed at how delicious and fresh it had tasted.  He clearly used the same batch of strawberries that she had for her breakfast earlier that morning.  _What part of your soul do you have to sell in order to be able to make such good drinks??  How come whenever I make drinks, it never tastes this good?_

“Being drunk always helps.”  With a quick shrug and a large wink, he leaned forward to use Lydia’s sunglasses like a mirror as he tucked a stray strand of his hair behind his elf-like ears.   

Lydia’s soft smile spread wider at the whole situation.

Plopping down onto his own recliner, he apparated his own drink as he leaned back into the cushion while sucking loudly on his straw. 

“Good ol’ alcohol! Makes almost anything more palatable!” BJ chuckled as he smacked his lips and held out his drink like he was toasting to the air.

A gentle sigh was released as she held her cold drink close to her body.  Condensation was already beginning to weep from the glass and fall upon her skin with frigid droplets of water.  The hair on her arms rose from the cold and it made her wonder how warm the pool was going to be today.  Turning her attention toward it, she observed how the pool was now in the full sunlight and it dawned on her that it would be for a while.

“Aintcha going to swim?”  BJ wiped one of his cold and damp hands along her arm, causing her to squeal and smack him. 

“THAT WAS COLD!!  YOU JERK!” Scooting further from him, she pressed her body to the cushion of the chair while sending a glare his way.  He was completely unfazed as he continued.

“Coulda been worse. I was gonna wipe it on yer back but I figured I’d be nice.  Besides, it’s just water.  Yer goin’ swimming aintcha?” A playful laugh curled the smile on his face, but she found it oddly comforting. 

“Yeah, I am… but, the pool is in the sun, and I’m worried that I may have gotten to much sun already.   I really don’t want to burn.” Her eyes made their way back to gaze at the sparkling pool.  The sunlight glittered as it reflected off the pool’s gentle water and onto everything around them.

“Well, you could always use this…”  BJ sat up and poofed something into his hands.  When the little cloud cleared, he held out what he had for her to see.

“Got some Drac’s 1000 here for ya!  They say it’s the best.” He glanced down to the plastic white bottle and Lydia began to examine it. 

Loud music suddenly broke through the air, and the TV in the entertainment system suddenly sprang to life. 

The screen came into focus and a scene began to unfold before them.

Under a very shady umbrella, a forlorn and scrawny looking vampire sadly stared out towards a bunch of beach going monsters.  The others are all having a great time as they’re laughing and playing.  A Medusa-like ghoul catches a beach ball and stops to wave at the vampire, inviting him to come and join them, but the vampire shakes his head defeated.

“Tired of being the only one left out of the fun in the sun?” An announcer energetically popped into the screen.

“Sunlight kicking your ash?” A different vampire nonchalantly walks onto the beach and is suddenly nothing but a pile of smoking ash.

“Well prepare to bring the heat, with Drac’s 1000!  Is it hot out there? No, that’s just YOU!  Guaranteed to turn any moon child into a sun god.” The announcer passes the product to the vampire, and they apply it very quickly.   As soon as they step out from under the umbrella, the screen lights up with golden rays.  The once scrawny vampire is now a muscular and sparkly vampire in a red thong. 

“Now the only thing you’ll burn… are hearts.”  With a wink, the vampire smiles while doing a quick muscle-man pose, and instantly a bunch of giggling and cooing ghouls in bikinis swarm him, lifting him up, and carry him away off of the screen.

“Get Drac’s 1000, found at your local Barry Me Not’s.  Remember, it’s DRAC’S 1000! They say it’s the best!”

The screen tilted and filled with static before it shut off once again, leaving both Lydia and Beetlejuice’s reflection staring back at themselves.

Lydia looked down at the sunblock and then back to Beetlejuice.

“They say it’s the best…  Hmmm, I sure hope it doesn’t transform me into some muscle man or something.” Shaking her head, she popped open the lid, and then squirted some of the product into her hand.   

“I’ll never get used to Neitherworld commercials.” She mumbled under her breath as she slathered the sunblock onto her arms and legs.

“Here, I’ll put it on your back.”  Snatching the bottle from her, he quickly squoze the sunblock into his hands with a long fart-like noise.  

She knew that it was a good thing she was wearing her glasses, because if she could have rolled her eyes any harder, she was sure they would have made a sound effect.  She definitely wasn’t fooled by his “cunning plan” but she was certainly intrigued to say the least.  For now, she’d play along with this old cliché.

“I’ll get my front, ok?  Just put it on where I can’t reach. AND ONLY where I can’t reach, got it?” Standing up, she put her hands on her hips and waited for his response.

“Of couuuurse!”  Rubbing his hands together, he paused to wiggle his fingers in anticipation of what was to come. 

Lydia stopped and stared at his hands, and then down at hers before an eruption of laughter bubbled out of her.  Both of their hands looked like they had been dipped in white paint, and so, she was sure that it would do the job, even if it looked silly right now.

BJ’s confusion was short lived when he finally saw what was so funny.

“Don’t worry.  This stuff fades so ya can’t see it.”  Standing up, he surveyed as she pulled out her lounger and reclined it back till it was flat. 

Sitting down and away from him, she spied him over her shoulder as she pulled her hair towards her front.

“Will this work?” Tilting her head, she examined his reaction as he in turn analyzed the situation.

“Ya better lay down. It’ll be easier that way.” With a half-smile, he motioned to her now horizontal recliner.

“Uuuhuuuh…” Her words clearly showed her skepticism but still, she obliged and laid flat upon the cushions.

Sitting down next to her legs, she could feel his cold flesh press against hers and move as he once again added more sunblock to his hands.  Closing her eyes, she waited to see where he would apply it first.

In the middle of her back, he gently began to rub and massage it in with small circles.  When his hands began to tug at her skin, he would once again add more sunblock.  His cold fingers felt good on her warm skin.  He worked his way over her shoulders, along her neck, and finally, he began to lift up one of her straps.

Lifting her head, she quickly sported a very displeased look towards him and immediately his hands shot up like a burglar that was cornered by a police officer.

“Can’t have you burnin’, ya know.  Just tryin’ ta help.” A sheepish smile tried to convey his innocent actions, but he knew he wasn’t fooling anyone.

“Righhht.” Sighing out, she readjusted her body so that her modesty would stay intact as she completely untied the bikini’s top with extreme precision.  With one last look at his face, she turned back and laid her head down upon the cushion to rest.  His expression brought her great pleasure.  It wasn’t often that she could surprise him.

Once again, he applied the sunblock onto her bare back while working and massaging her muscles.  It wasn’t long before his hands moved down to massage the back of her thighs. 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! I already got that area.” Lydia bolted up as best that she could, while still trying not to expose herself to him.  He was certainly pushing it, that’s for sure.

“I was just tryna help, can’t see the back of yer legs now, can ya?  I’m sure you musta missed a spot.”   Shrugging it off, he grabbed the bottle and gave it a little shake before he turned his attention back to her.  She knew he was trying to gauge her every reaction. 

_Two can play this game._

“Ooooh.  How thoughtful of you.” Her saccharin filled voice lilted out as she once again returned to the pose that she had been.    It had taken everything for her to not appear to be bothered, but she was sure that she had pulled it off.

His hands were quick to return to their spot that they once were.  Right away, his fingers pressed into her skin, massaging and working the tissue within.  With each circular motion, he would rub up and down her thigh, while occasionally, his hand would slip lower upon her inner thigh.  Each time, his hand would pause for just a moment before he began to rub while pushing and pulling her skin. 

In her mind’s eye, she paid very close attention to his every action.  It was easy to visualize the subtle nuances of his fingertips, and as he worked his way up her inner thigh, her body began to react.   The small throbbing within her netherbits was back, and she tried to quickly shoo the thoughts away, but it was no use, as he continued to explore the boundaries and see just how much he could get away with. 

Her mind and her hormones were at odds, wanting him to stop, but not wanting him to stop.  She couldn’t help but wonder why he didn’t release any of his magic like he normally would? His touch did feel magical, but it wasn’t anything like when he would use his magic on her...  Especially when he was trying to sway her into sex.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve had a massage.  Lately, my muscles have been so tense, and this feels good. Thank you.”  Still, she feigned that she was unaware of what he had been doing.  Small internal spasms urged her to play but her heart and mind continued to hold her back.

“Glad ya like it.” Was all that she heard, as his hand began to subtly slip under the skirt part of her swimsuit bottoms.

Once again, his hand hesitated for a moment, and she understood that he must have finally noticed what was under the skirt.  Hiding under the skirt was a string bikini, and while its thong wasn’t uncomfortable by any means, it certainly wasn’t modest enough for her tastes.

Adjusting her head away and into a more comfortable position, she hid her growing blush the best that she could.  Thankfully, she knew that he didn’t see it, but her embarrassment was getting harder for her to hide.

The cushions wobbled her back and forth for a moment, and she realized that he had crawled over her legs to straddle her. 

“There we go, that’s a better angle so I can work yer poor sore muscles.”  She could hear his lascivious smile in his words but her only response was an affirming sound. 

Moving his hands to her lower back, they glided with ease over her soft skin.  With each downward massage, his hand slipped lower and lower below the loose band of her suit.   He would lean forward as he massaged upward, and he was close enough that his hair would drag along her back. 

Taking a deep breath, she absorbed the relaxing energy, but as she did, something had caught her by surprise.  Unsure of her judgement, she once again inhaled deeply. No, she could plainly smell what she thought she had just a moment ago. 

Each time he moved forward, it would push a very distinct scent towards her, and oddly… it sent a sexual thrill through her body. 

Sex, musk, and her personal fragrance were all mixed with his from last night.  It made a natural and erotic cologne that sent her olfactory into a sensual delight. 

Suddenly, her attention was pulled back as he “slipped” forward, and part of her suit bottom had been pushed down.  He made a quick apology but didn’t fix her suit. Instead, he began to massage the now exposed skin.

“Can never be too careful with those sun rays.  They’re sneaky.” His jovial voice lowered slightly, and she could now hear how he began to breathe deeper. 

Working his way back up, he massaged her sides and anywhere his hands could touch on her exposed skin.  Between the pressure within her thighs and how wonderful the massage was feeling, she couldn’t help the deep moan that escaped from her parted lips.   Tensing her body, she hoped that he wouldn’t take the moan in a sexual way, but still, he did not stop his hands.

Instead, his cool fingers worked along her shoulders, and down the curve of her shoulder blade before they slid and began to graze the sides of her pressed breasts. His actions emboldened as they soon blatantly traced the curve of each of her exposed but squished breast.

She dared not move.  She dared not breathe.  Her body ached and wanted more.  She wanted him… but it scared her beyond words.

With one quick movement, her bottoms were pulled down completely, and he pressed his body on top of hers. 

 “You don’t fool me ya know.  I know you want it.”  His gritty voice was just above a whisper as he positioned himself closer to her ear. 

The weight of his body, his soft belly, and his hard shaft held her down, but she didn’t fight it or even say a word.  Trying to support herself, he was close to crushing her petite form, as her ragged breath shook in excitement with each inhale and exhale. Instead of feeling claustrophobic, it was alluring as she marveled at how her own body began to gently push back against him.   It wanted more whether her brain agreed or not. 

She was completely at his mercy, and all she could do was wait and feel out what he would do next.  Not being able to see him held its own perverse thrill as she held her breath, so that she could listen and feel for his next move.

His cool shaft was now exposed, pressing on her lower back before it began to glide on her slick skin with slow thrusts. With each thrust, he moved lower and lower.  A cool trail of precum aided his pressing need, until he was in line with her bottom and more importantly, her own wanting and impatient sex.  

With gentle prodding, he explored and teased her whole sensitive area.  Once in a while, he lowered the head of his cock to press against her entrance, but still pushing forward without fully entering.  Her own wetness made it easier for him, as he noisily used it to rub between her cheeks. 

Pressing on her bum, he pushed forward until there was a decent amount of pressure and resistance against his cock’s head.  Everything he did was a wonderful torture that made her want him inside of her wet folds with a burning impatience.  Except, when he began to push a little further, Lydia became keenly aware of what he was now attempting to do.

“No!! No anal!” She tried pushing up to see him, but he held her down as he leaned near her ear once more.   Gently, he moved ever so slightly, pushing in increments as he spoke.

“I can make it feel good.” He purred into her ear, as he continued while he began to focus his energy on his cock.

The magic began to vibrate out of him in warm waves.  She felt as if she was melting into pure pleasure, but she couldn’t let him continue this way.

 “Please, not that right now.” She begged softly as she let out another little moan.  His magic was exactly what her body was craving, and right away she could feel her own wetness trickle down her legs and pool underneath. 

Thankfully, he wordlessly pulled away and began to toy with her other entrance in the same manner.   Her entrance spasmed, as if it was trying to grab onto him while practically begging for him to enter.   Still, he did not enter fully. 

Sliding forward, he dipped his head in and teased with tiny but noisy thrusts. She bit at her lip as she couldn’t control the moans and her desire any longer.  

Once again, his head entered her with ease.  He held it there as his cock began to spasm as it released a little precum into her.  Between his satisfied sound and the spasming, it was enough to almost drive her over the edge.  She wanted to push back but he had her pinned down tightly.   Lifting her head, she let out another moan, but this time, his free hand gripped around her neck.   She was his plaything right now, and he was making it very clear.  It would have normally sent her into a panic, but in this moment, she wanted this.  She wanted more.

Ever so slowly he entered her, as his weight pressed her down further, leaving very little room inside.  She could feel it press from within, even on the outside of her tummy with an intense sensitivity.  She could feel everything.   Everything from how deep he was inside of her, to every little twinge, spasm, and throb.  His cool balls rubbed on her clit but all she could imagine and desired was to feel it slapping against her as he plunged into her. 

Suddenly, everything in her mind went blank, as a heavy darkness began to engulf her heart.   Guilt.  Heavy, sickening guilt rose up and made her want to burst into tears.  Everything felt too real. Too embarrassing.  Too loud.  

Closing her eyes, she tried to fight back the nausea that threatened to come forward.  As she did so, a new surge of his magic pulsed through her, while golden morphing shapes filled the space behind her eyes and relaxed her body.    Every sensation became enhanced with incredible detail and it was enough to pull her under into the pit of pleasure once more… it was what she wanted more than anything.

He was moving at such a slow speed, diving deep within her until he was to the hilt, and pulling back with the same pace.  His magic continued to spread throughout her and it now felt like her body was on fire.  She needed him to extinguish this burning need.  She needed him. 

As best as she could, she lifted her bottom up slightly so that he could go deeper.  He paused, tightening his grip around her neck, before he slowly pulled back, until he was nearly out of her completely.  Stroking his cock, he prompted it to release more precum while stimulating her further. 

Lydia let out a whimper and took advantage of the opportunity that he had presented to her.  Pushing against him as hard as she could, she forced his cock back inside until she felt it completely within.  His belly was now firmly pressed against her bum, while his balls rubbed her clit as she wiggled around with an unimaginable explosion of sensation from within.  

She practically yelled out as her first orgasm erupted and another was about to break the surface.  Her breasts began to tingle, her nipples craved stimulation, and without hesitating, she grabbed one of his hands and pressed it to one of her breasts.

“Play with it.”  She panted out as she moved her hips, letting him know exactly what she wanted.  No, needed.  In reply, she heard his evil little chuckle and it made her smile behind her veil of hair. 

Roughly, he began to rub, pinch, and pull her nipple with varying pressures and speeds, as he began to swing his hips. He had created a rhythm that appeared to be exactly what she had been craving.   The many different noises, from her moans to her wetness, expressed exactly how turned on she really had been. 

Picking up speed, his balls smacked her clit, nearly causing her body to give out from the blinding pleasure.  Her increasingly loud moans and cries echoed off the villa and back to them.  A sudden wave of emotion exploded within her and her tears began to fall uncontrollably.  She didn’t even know why she was crying, but she let her body release each sob filled moan as she came again when his hips slapped fervently against her bottom. 

Her body gushed like a small geyser as another orgasm sprang forward, spurred on by his energetic plunge within.  
  
“Who needs a pool when I have you.”  BJ laughed, as he adjusted himself to grab at her hips in an attempt to get her to do a repeat performance.  

Her embarrassment was short lived when it happened again.  She was practically seeing stars behind her eyes, and her ears began to mute, as she let the vibrating sensations take over. 

Pulling out of her, she struggled to understand what he was going to do next.  Her head felt like it was spinning.  

His tongue began to tickle her inner thigh, as he licked his way up to her center before he snaked his prehensile tongue into her.  He flicked its way deeply, while twirling, pushing, and even somehow throbbing.  Her poor legs began to shake, and she could feel that familiar pressure build and beg for its release.  Even her jaw began to quiver as she felt her face redden in reply to his actions.   With a loud moan, accompanied by his cackle, she came again.

She was reaching her limit, and she didn’t even know if she would be able to stand after all of this.  In fact, she wasn’t sure what he was going to do next.  She never knew what to expect when it came to Beetlejuice.  
  
Slowly, she turned to look over her shoulder.  Her sweat soaked body glistened from the light that reflected off of the pool.  Beetlejuice sat up and met her eyes with his.  His cocky grin wasn’t appealing to her, but her body reacted with a small spasm of pleasure.    
  
“How… how… do you want... it?”  Lydia panted as she strained to continue to hold herself up.

Smirking, he sat down on the recliner next to hers and leaned back.  Her eyes were magnetically drawn to his hard cock that rested against his belly, until she heard his familiar chuckle again.  Raising his eyebrow at her, his cocky grin and small nod directed her for what she was to do next.    
  
Sitting up, she scooted forward until she got to her knees and kneeled before him.   Resting one hand on his knee, she leaned forward as a multitude of thoughts raced through her head.  She had never gone down on him before, and she had no clue how he would even taste.  She wasn’t sure what he would even like.  She had only experienced one man, and while she felt like an expert with him, she had no clue if she was actually any good at fellatio at all.  _Did all men like it that way or was each guy different?_

Gently, she held the base of his cock to move it forward as she brought her face closer.  Her natural scent was dominating, but his own was mixed in with it.  She could only liken his natural scent as an underlying perfume of musk, copal, and stale damp earth.  It reminded her of the faint smell of incense wafting through a deep cave. 

Softening her lips into an O-shape, she pushed forward while applying pressure over the head of his cock.  Letting her tongue caress, she worked along his ridge to draw out precum while she sucked with each bob forward.  Her own tanginess was surprisingly enjoyable as she focused on the soft skin and ridges of his veiny shaft.

He let out a loud moan as she pushed herself forward, before she quickly went back to focus on that spot just below his head.  Grabbing the back of her head, he gave her a push forward and she followed through with his request.  She continued to bob as she began to stroke along his length and by his base. It wasn’t long before she could feel the head of his cock harden. She knew he had to be close and if she was going to get him to come, she needed to pick up some speed.    
  
Her mouth ached as she pushed herself harder and faster, but he in turn began to thrust deeply into her mouth.   It didn’t take long before the floodgates opened, and he released into her with a loud groan.  She held still as he filled her mouth with small thrusts and grunts as he gave her everything.   A very bitter and musky flavor overpowered her taste buds and she had to force herself to swallow hard. 

Quickly pulling away, she took a deep breath, but no matter what, the flavor was still there and still just as powerful.  In fact, it was so potent, that if she didn’t find something to wash it away...  well, she didn’t want to imagine that scenario. 

Luckily, she found that her drink still happened to be close by.  She drank, swished, and rinsed her mouth with the strawberry margarita for as long as she could, until she was satisfied that the flavor was gone. 

Beetlejuice’s laughter filled her ears and that pulled her attention from the remnants of her margarita.  
  
“If I knew you gave such great head, I would have asked you to do that long ago.”   He laughed out as he pulled up his swim-trunks before sitting down on his own recliner.    
  
“Uh, thanks?” Confusion bubbled under her surface, but most of all, through all of her exertion she was now overheating and dripping with sweat. The pool sounded beyond delightful right now, and admittedly it would put a little distance between them too.  She had to get her head on straight, and even though she needed that release… it left her feeling uncomfortable.

Standing up and filled with determination, she endeavored to casually walk over to the pool. In her every step, she could feel his eyes upon her, practically burning holes through her.  No sooner than she was at its tiled edge, she hastily sat and slid down into the cool waters embrace.  

The water enveloped her thoroughly, muffling the world around her as she comfortably sank down. It was much colder than she had expected and definitely not as warm as it had been the night before.  Thinking it over, she could only reason that yesterday it had had all day to warm up under the dual sun’s light, and right now it was only midday. 

Cresting back up and taking a deep breath, she embraced the unusual sensation of her bare skin being clad only by the moving water.  She felt like she had transformed into a mermaid, but the lighthearted vision was short lived.  Beetlejuice’s laughter abruptly stole her attention, and as she bobbed up and down, she caught sight of him watching her with an amused expression.

Floating over to the edge of the pool, he held a refreshed drink in his hand.  She eyed him with slight suspicion, as he in turn, carefully examined her below with a smarmy smirk painted on his face. 

“Didn’t you say that you weren’t skinny dipping.” He teased before he began to suckle on his straw while watching her with clear delight.

“Ass!”  Irritation rose within her from being called out, and in reply, she retaliated.   Flinging as much water as she could, she struck him with one large splash.

Frozen and staring at his dripping legs, his gaze lifted back up to hers in a near slow-motion.  His eyes narrowed, and his smile gradually flattened, as he lifted his hand into the air.  A large blob of water rose out of the pool and began to move directly over her.  With a quick flick, he fisted his hand, turned it upside down and opened it.  Instantly, the water was free to gravity as a deluge fell upon her in one go.   She scarcely had been able to take a breath before it hit her, and she dove under the water in an attempt to escape. 

Unfortunately, she was not prepared, and she quickly surfaced back up while gasping for air.  Water burned her nose and lungs, as she struggled to cough up what she had inhaled.   

She was a pathetic sight.  Her tangle of black hair was plastered and wrapped around her neck and face, as she struggled to get her bearings while she battled the coughing fit that continued. 

Finally, able to compose herself, her displeasure compounded when she spied that he had already begun to walk away. Abruptly stopping, he paused before flashing her a cocky glance over his shoulder.  Lifting his hand once more, she flinched and prepared for another dunking, but when he snapped his fingers, the water didn’t come.   Instead, music had begun to play from a record player nearby.  The now animated record player bounced merrily back and forth as a jaunty melody began to fill the terrace’s space.

Any good vibes that she had earlier, were now long gone and had been replaced by an underlying irritation threatening to explode.  She tried to let it go as she did a couple laps, but even that didn’t seem to help.  It burned within, and she needed to change her tactics if she was to find any peace.

Wading with weightless steps, she bobbed over to the stone stairwell at the mouth of the pool and discovered a spot that felt right.  Small waves softly undulated her body as she held her buoyant form to the steps.  Her mind was lost at sea, as it weighed the thoughts that had been caught in the hurricane within.  No, she needed to make sense of everything that was going on within her.  Clearly, this irritation was from more than just the watery altercation from earlier.  It was much deeper than that, and she understood that she was currently trapped on a sinking ship. Casting out her SOS to the universe, she prayed for a life preserver and rescue, so that she could be at the helm of her own ship once more.  
  
Her eyes became lost on the small waves that danced around her as she stared forward, while her ears tried to tune out the happy soundtrack that pervasively played on.  Her mind bounced around from thought to thought, as she strained her brain to pinpoint what exactly she had been feeling. An underlying heartbreak rippled within her soul, while shame, regret, and even anger had let themselves come forward to weigh down anchor.  

_Lydia, you chose this!  You allowed him to do it.  No, you know that you actually wanted it this time.  Face it, it’s like your dad thinks, you’re a slut.  You’re insatiable and slutty.  You deserved everything that has ever happened.  In fact, maybe you wanted BJ to do this from the very beginning.  You’re shameful and an embarrassment._

Lydia’s lip trembled, as those growing berating thoughts grew louder inside of her head.   She didn’t want to admit it, but she didn’t know what to think anymore.   Dipping her face under the water, she held it there for as long as she could.  She needed to cry, but she didn’t want to draw any of his attention onto her right now.  She definitely didn’t desire to be touched either.  Just the thought of his hand on her made her stomach drop with a sudden ill weight.  

Involuntarily, a spasm racked through her chest as she repressed a heavy sob.  Instantly, her lungs reacted, and inadvertently sucked in more pool water once again.  Her body responded quickly, fighting back with another round of coughing and forcing her back up to rise above the pools wavy surface for some life sustaining oxygen.

_Oh Gods, what if he heard me?  Surely, he did!_   Hurriedly glancing over, she was thankful when she saw that a very sleepy Beetlejuice had been busy humming to himself with heavy half-lidded eyes.

His laissez-faire attitude helped ease her mind for the time being, but it didn’t do anything for the chaos within.  Directing her attention back to the water that embraced her, she stared at the refracted vision of her hands that were resting on her legs. 

_Why did I do this?  Now he’ll think I’ll want it all the time.  Wait, how is that any different from the way he has treated me before?  I’ve never wanted any of this before today!  But, I told myself that this was ok, so why do I feel this terrible?  I need to move forward!  I need to get over this.   I need to fulfill my obligations.  I especially can’t suffer like this for another three years._

Arms suddenly wrapped around her, and a deep panic burst out of her like a firework as she screamed while she struggled to get away.

“Woahh, woah, easy there!  Don’t you go drownin’ on me!”  Lifting his arms, Lydia attempted to swim away.  Although, swim wouldn’t have been the correct description.  Looking something akin to a white heron having a seizure, she flailed her arms while sinking down and up out of the water. 

Gasping for breath, she tried to calm herself as she stood up, but that surprise had been very close to giving her a heart attack.   She wasn’t sure how much more her mind could take.  Could she really do it like this for much longer?

Beetlejuice slowly sat down upon the step that had been above where just moments ago, she had been sitting.  His face was a picture of confusion and contemplation.   Attempting to still herself, she found that she could no longer think straight.  Especially, while the adrenaline continued to course through her veins. 

“Come… Sit by me.”  Cautiously extending his hand toward her, she eyed it like it was a red-hot poker.  She couldn’t trust her mind right now.  She knew this to be true.  

Conceding, she closed her eyes and willed herself to take his offered hand.  Softly, his fingers gripped around hers and he began to pull her forward. With a gentle motion, he floated her back to the place that she had once previously been.

Trying to relax, she couldn’t will her tense muscles to release their rigidness.  No, with him sitting so close, and practically over her, it filled her with an anxious anticipation.  She focused on her breathing, or any sound, besides him, to try to ease her mind.  The ocean’s roar called to her, but even that couldn’t hold her attention for long, before the lapping water of the pool reminded her that he was still close by.

To her relief, he appeared to pick up on her vibe.  Silently, he moved lower to be by her side while courteously giving her a little space.  Unfortunately for him, his shorter stature could not match Lydia’s on the step, and the water came up to his chin.   It was a comical scene as he tried to look dignified, while also attempting to keep himself from floating away with each undulating wave. 

Lydia couldn’t help the giggle that softly escaped, but rapidly it grew into a hearty and loud laugh.   Her laughter wouldn’t stop, as BJ stood up and began to join in, while quickly finding a better spot to sit near her. The hard laughter began to hurt her sore belly, and tears began to pour out from the underlying sadness that took advantage of the opening.

The laughter seamlessly transformed into hard sobs as she lurched forward to cup her face.  Her nose, now bright red, burned while the pressure behind her eyes made her head painfully pound, as each sob echoed within her skull. 

“I’m sorry!”  She repeated over and over to him, but not once could she look his way. 

Lifting his hand out to her, he hesitated.  Memories from before stilled his hand, as he resigned it back to the water, while he watched her with a careful eye.

A long string of apologies continued forth but, in her heart, she wasn’t apologizing to him.  She let the sorrow out, as guilt attacked her battered soul, while driving her self-loathing into deeper depths.  She felt so ugly.  She felt so worthless.  She wanted to scream but everything felt pointless. 

Taking deep gulps of air, her cries began to soften, but still it had not been enough to ease the pain that threatened to break through her skin.  Plunging her head under the cold water, Lydia liberated an uninhibited long bubbly and heartbreaking scream.  

In that singularly loud expression, she freed enough of that underlying pain to finally lift her wobbly-self upright, and to her own amazement, she felt a little bit better.  Wiping her nose and sniffling, she suddenly became hyper aware of how absurd she must have appeared.  She was nothing but a bad joke.

_Where is the girl that I used to be?  Where was the girl who lived to see the sun, feel the wind, drink the rain, and loved to dance under the twilight?  She died, didn’t she?  She’s in an unmarked grave, decorated with wild flowers, somewhere in a forgotten ancient land within a hallowed forest._  
  
_No, she didn’t die…_

_I blatantly murdered her.  I killed her with all of my stupid decisions.  They damned me from the very beginning.  Each stupid fucking decision I made drove a knife into that poor carefree and naïve girl.  I have no right to mourn for her when it was by my own hands that she had suffered._

With incredible discretion Lydia decided to take a risk, as she inconspicuously turned her gaze to the adjacent ghost.  From her bowed head, she analyzed him through a slit in the curtain of her wet hair.  Concern was painted on his face but how much of it was truly genuine?

_Good and bad, he has taught me so much.  He taught me how to laugh, be myself, and he has helped my confidence grow… but, he also taught me to distrust, to lie, be sneaky, to justify my actions, scheme, be selfish, and question everything.  I don’t know what to believe in anymore.  How can I really trust him?  But… he’s been a good friend.  Hasn’t he?_

Her lips parted as she languidly lifted her tilted head while her blank stare penetrated through him.  Her mind road on automatic wheels, as her soft words came forth, but they were barely audible. 

“If his occulted guilt do not itself unkennel in one speech,

It is a damned ghost that we have seen,

and my imaginations are as foul.”  Her mind continued to run a mile a minute, while she struggled to search for any conclusion or resolution that would make sense… but none were to be found. 

Beetlejuice cocked his head as he weighed her words. Still, he did not speak, and she began to doubt everything within herself.  Had she been so screwed up that her mind warped everything, including her memories?

_No, say it’s not so!  My memories are precious, and I can’t afford to lose them.  They’re the only thing keeping me together._

“Where I could not be honest, I never yet was valiant.”

Lydia batted her eyes when she slowly became aware of Beetlejuice’s soft reply. 

“Huh?” Blinking again, she stared at his face while her mind began to review his words.

“Where I could not be honest, I never yet was valiant.”He repeated kindly, as his arms wrapped around her.  A gentle smile spread upon his lips, while he pulled her to his cool body. 

“Sir, you speak nobly.” A numbness filled within her as she replied in turn, but his words were true. He wasn’t the kind of person to do something in earnest without really believing in it.

“Why is this reasoned?” He cocked an eyebrow and gave her a half smile.

She adjusted herself and rested her body against his leg. A calmness began to stir within her and it had been welcomed with open arms.

“I, I can’t help my mind Beetlejuice.  I honestly have been going crazy.”  Underneath where her hair had been floating, she pushed the water forward, causing her dark strands to twirl and move in the current. Watching it with an intent interest, it distracted her thoughts enough so that she could focus on one thing at a time.

“You can’t go where you already are.” Joking he patted her head with a kind smile.  She knew he was trying to ease her mind but honestly, she didn’t know if it could.

In the background, the record changed and a 50’s style song began to spread in a calming mood with an undulating cadence like the waves in the pool.  A man’s voice began to croon to the symphony that accompanied him.  Lydia listened, focusing on the lyrics as a picture began to be painted within her mind with every flowing note.  He sang of his sweetheart and all that he would do for his love, if they would just say that they loved him too.  He sang out for his “will o’ the wisp” that he longed for.   To her, she knew it was nothing but a fantasy, but still, it was beautiful.  The sentiment was moving, and her heart ached for all that she had lost.

“I’m sorry.” She let out a deep sigh as she resigned herself to the tired energy that had begun to blanket her.  

“You already said that.” He watched the little ripples around them but listened to her every word.

“I suppose so.” Leaning back, he was quick to hold her within his arms.  Her eyes got lost on the horizon as her mind made the carousel of her thoughts spin around one more time.

_There’s no way to make sense of it all.  I have to try to make myself feel better, so I can make it through the weekend.  And… try to make it through life in general.  So, what if I justified it all to myself?!  This is a healthy way of dealing with my feelings. Right? Ugh, whatever.  I don’t know if it is or isn’t, but this is the easiest thing I can do right now._

Closing her eyes, she released another long sigh to the world.

.

.

The seemingly never-ending hallway was coated in an eerie glow as Lydia stood in front of the door to her bedroom.  As she began to turn the decorative handle, her hand hesitated until it lifted back to find its place by her side.  Rounding back, she now faced Beetlejuice, who had been silently standing behind her.

“Thank you again for everything.  Dinner was, once again amazing.” As she spoke, she stared at her bare feet that poked out from under the skirt she was wearing.

“Eh, gotta fatten you up somehow!” Casually, he stretched out his arm to lean on the frame of his bedroom door.  With his free hand, he playfully made a finger gun and “shot”, while pointing at her.

Shaking her head with a smile, she turned back around, opened her bedroom door, and finally stepped inside.  Before shutting the door, she graced him with another warm smile while she wished him a goodnight.

With a heavy heart, she leaned on the closed door, eying up her oversized bed, as she listened to Beetlejuice’s muted footsteps pace out in the hallway.  It wasn’t long before she heard his own door open and softly shut behind him.  Except for the beating of her aching heart within her ears, all sound had been removed.

The silence that hung in the air made the palatial space feel as big as a dog house.  It permeated everything with an uncomfortable and lonely atmosphere.

Biting her lip, she soundlessly cracked open her door to survey the dark hallway.  The stifling hush was everywhere, until her ears picked up some soft shuffling and her eyes fell upon Beetlejuice’s door.  She could tell that he was puttering around within his room, but even that barely audible noise was much, much more welcomed than the racket inside of her head. 

Exhaustion demandingly pulled on her with the patience of a toddler.  All that she yearned to do was sleep, but the idea of being alone right now was painful.  Rising up, doubt and guilt began to berate her, and she was quick to quietly shut her bedroom door once more. 

By long solemn steps, she made her way to her immaculate bathroom to prepare for bed.  With nothing to block them, her thoughts resounded loudly like they had been spoken through a megaphone.  Endlessly, she paced throughout her large and private space as she thoroughly brushed each of her teeth.  The soft candlelight was calming enough but it still couldn’t appease certain thoughts that demanded her attention. 

Rinsing her mouth, she spit into the basin of the sink before finally lifting her head to take a long look at her reflection.  The woman staring back at her was identical in every way, except, she wasn’t “her” anymore.  _Was tonight going to be another night of sleepless torture?_   She could feel it would be.

Gently placing her hand on the cold glass of the mirror, her mind began to conjure another “her”.  Closing her eyes, she envisioned a “her” who had never been forced to face the choices that she had.  The “her” that had never been broken apart and ground down until she didn’t know which way was up anymore. 

Behind the glass she materialized, exuding a radiant energy that Lydia could barely understand.  Her youthful face showed no sign of stress.  Showed no sign of the sleepless nights.  No sign of any heartbreak.   Instead, she patiently waited for acknowledgment while she gently twined her fingers with her real version’s.  It virtually felt real, and through her closed eyes, she could almost feel her soft fingers grip hers with a reassuring manner.

Her kind face smiled at Lydia with abounding love as she began to speak of how wonderful her life was.  She shared how her future was exactly what she had ever dreamed it would be…  Everything that she thought it could have been.

Opening her eyes, tears clouded her sight as the vision faded away, leaving her with nothing but her own tainted image that dared to mimic her.

“I don’t know who I am…”

.

.

Out on the small veranda, Lydia rested her heavy arms upon the railing as the planets turned above, completely unaware of the unrest below within her.  This little space was a welcome change of view, but her mind still ran on like a freight train as she began to talk to herself.

“Where am I? Yes, I’m here… I need to enjoy this now before I go back to… that place again. It’s not home anymore.”  Upon her arms that were folded, she planted her head and sighed out a heavy sigh.  Opening her eyes, she noticed how her breasts were exposed when her shirt dipped forward.  She analyzed how her thin, oversized tank top was nearly see through, while her light cotton shorts loosely moved in the constant breeze.  She wasn’t used to wearing night clothes, but tonight, she had no will to wear anything fancier than this. She didn’t feel worth anything, so why should she try?

“It’s like BJ said, isn’t it?  I wasn’t worth it?  That shouldn’t surprise me anymore.  I suppose it’s true.  The moment I agreed to do anything with Beetlejuice behind his back… I tainted who I was.  I threw it all away.  I became a worthless girlfriend. I really am the worst.  I’m the one who ruined it all. I broke it all in two, and still I had the nerve to go home to him while pretending to be who he wanted.”  She cemented her eyes shut, as she spoke the harsh words to herself.  Holding her breath, she let the pain sink in.  She deserved this pain because…

“I’m horrible… and, and I have to… no, I need to accept that.  I guess, I’m too much like Beetlejuice… and I have to accept that there is nothing that I can do.  I have to accept that I bodily belong to him… and, and, and I’ve never been free.  I can’t fight life anymore. It continues to beat me down to show me where I have to be.  I was just being a petulant child, wasn’t I? No, it’s worse than that…  I have always been and will forever be bound and chained as someone’s plaything. Why did I even bother to fight it?  What the hell made me think I had any sort of control at all??”  A hopeless shroud draped around her as she let her words absorb into everything that she was. 

Taking a deep breath, she hoisted her tired body up while slinging each leg over the side to sit upon the rail.  Balancing herself as best she could, she stared down at the dizzying view below.   The pool’s green-blue light flickered about on everything it touched.  Shadows danced around from the wind toying with anything that it could, as it interrupted the terrace’s glowing lights.  Past that small patch of light, there was nothing to see but darkness, the stars and the lonely and crumbly moon.  Every once in a while, a large wave would raise up and glitter from the moon’s light, but it was a rare sight to see.

“Why was I given that beautiful dream?  It was nothing but a cruel vision that made me believe that I could be happy.  Worst of all… it made me believe that I was free.”  Her feet dangled loosely, as her eyes began to blur from her tears. 

Turning her attention up to the stars, they gave no comfort to her as they appeared to be nothing but glittering amoebas in her eyes.   She wobbled for a moment and gripped the railing under her hands to steady herself once again.  There was nothing to stop her from falling if she made one false move and she was acutely aware of that fact.

“Wouldn’t it have been better if I?” The pain in her chest burned with a white-hot fire as her stomach tied knots within.  She sniffled hard, not daring to wipe her nose, as her body trembled precariously on that narrow railing, while far, far below her, the stone terrace waited patiently. 

“Can’t I go back to that dream? I can’t… I can’t live like this…”  With another deep breath, she tried to imagine a world without her in it.  Soon, her dad’s words replayed in her mind.

“ _You’re my reason to live._ ” As his words repeated within her head, she cried out her reply to the universe.

“BUT WHAT ABOUT WHAT **_I WANT_**?!? DOES WHAT I WANT EVEN MATTER??”

Yelling those words out, made them sink into her with a ten-ton clarity.

“Delia wouldn’t be too broken over losing me.  And, and I’m certain that she’d be there for dad… yeah, she would. I know that Delia could help him through it.  They’ll be fine without me.” 

Closing her eyes, she could feel her body sway as she tried to picture Allen… but the only thing she could visualize was his final moments in that dream from not too long ago. 

“Is he really dead?”She used to be able to sense him, but since that dream, there had been nothing to feel but her own lonesome nothingness.

“He’s… gone, isn’t he?”  A searing pain began to squeeze her heart but soon, another thought helped ease its vice-like grip. 

“Wait… If he is, that means I could join him!  I’d be free, and, and I could find him, right?  There would be nothing to stop us from being together.” A small spark of optimism lit up within her, and she was driven with the need to pursue it further. 

“What about BJ? He’d also finally be free, right?”  Just as quickly, that spark died out as certain realities began to hit her with perfect clarity. 

Swallowing hard, she embraced the rising pain as she maneuvered herself carefully back onto the safety of the veranda. 

A loud crack echoed off the walls and within her room, and Lydia bowed her head, rubbing the bright red spot from where she had just slapped her cheek. 

“Lydia! You fucking moron!  You damn well **_know_** what happens! I’d doom him AND me if I did that!  I’d be some ridiculous “civil servant” for the rest of eternity and he’d be trapped forever!  That’s not freedom!   I’m better off dead, but not  that way!” She wanted to pull her hair out. She wanted to slap herself again. She wanted to punish herself for being so stupid, but it wouldn’t change anything.  Her anger with herself knew of no boundaries and wanted and needed an outlet.   Pinching her arm, she twisted the skin, while the pain burned from her own abuse, but it wasn’t enough.  The raised purple welt left behind didn’t satisfy that empty and aching feeling within herself.

“Give it up.  There’s nothing that will save you.  You’re damned if you do, damned if you don’t.  And… and.. unlike Sisyphis, you can just give in and it’ll be easier.  I already know this. I’ve told myself this a hundred times. NOW GET IT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL YOU DUMMY!!”  She knocked on the top of her head as hard as she could with her knuckles, before she made her way back inside.   Standing by the side of her bed, her scalp throbbed, and she was sure she had left a small goose-egg, but she didn’t care as she plopped herself forward onto the plush bed. 

Between all of the physical and emotional pain, she was left wanting so much.  Most of all, she just wanted a hug.  She needed to be told that everything would be alright.  She wanted warm arms around her, and while her duvet gave a little comfort, it wasn’t what she had craved. 

Bundling the blanket, she slammed her face down and screamed into it for as loud and as long as she could.   Finally, when she lifted her face, she saw tiny little lights sparkle within her vision.  The scream was cathartic, but still she was left feeling… empty and incredibly lonely.

“I’m so tired of fighting.  I’m done!  Hey, universe! You won!! I give up! I’ll do what you want! So, what is it that you want from me?” Lifting her arms in surrender, she panted out the last remnants of fight that clung within her.  A restless and aimless feeling pervasively drove her off the bed and led her back to her private veranda once more. 

Sitting down, her bare legs pressed against the icy iron, making her bones want to shake from the biting cold, but an ill-timed cool breeze exacerbated the chill to an almost painful level.  Embracing herself, she closed her eyes in an attempt to warm up while hoping to find any sort of comfort in this dead, dead world.  Her shivering shook the table, making it rattle, but it oddly wasn’t the sound of iron against iron.  Instead, she found that the sound had come from her coffee cup and its matching saucer. 

Opening her eyes, she stared at it and then finally understood.

.

.

Her knuckles rapt loudly on the thick wooden door, and the sound echoed throughout the house. It had only accentuated just how alone and empty that she felt. 

_No, she didn’t have to be… all she needed to do was call on him and he’d be there.  Even if it wasn’t the arms that she wanted, they were still willing arms._   She didn’t care.  This is what she was supposed to do, even if it wasn’t love.  She knew deep down that she was going to hate herself, but it’s what she needed to do.    
  
Listening to the deafening silence, she waited a while, but still no sound answered her. So, once again, she painfully pounded on his door until her hand stung.  Stepping back, she cradled her hand as she strained her ears to listen for any signs of… movement.

Abruptly, the door swung open, and a very cranky but incredibly tired looking Beetlejuice glared at her. 

She didn’t even give him time to say anything, before she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a deep and passionate kiss. 

“Fuck me, and show me… **what** I am.” She panted out, pushing him back, as she slammed the door shut behind her with her foot. 

Beetlejuice straightened up, as a wicked smile grew on his face from ear to ear.

 

 

______________________  
EXTRA DRAWING... COMING RIGHT UP!  
  
  


Enjoy! 

(Hope you all have been enjoying the story so far!  Thank you all for your amazing support.  You guys are truly a treasure!)


	31. Chains of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *note: I have edited this chapter for a smoother transition. Thank you to everyone who pointed it out. I knew it felt chunky and the confirmation helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I do have to give a BIG SHOUT OUT to Chamel-ann! They drew an amazing piece of fanart for me and I am BLOW AWAY!!  
> Seriously, I'm beyond moved. IT's SO AMAZiNG!!

** Chapter 31 **

** Chains of Love **

 

 

“But, baaaabes, why not?!”  Beetlejuice’s whine was getting on Lydia’s last nerve, but right now there was something that had been much more important that she had to focus on. 

“Beej, I already told you why not!  Can’t you see that I’m trying to drive here?”  It was imperative that she kept her mind clear and alert for the task at hand.  Tightening her grip, her knuckles whitened as she nervously leaned in closer to the steering wheel.  From her compromised position, her vigilant eyes strained in a concerted effort to see the lines in the road.  Doing so was most definitely easier said than done.

No sooner than she had entered the highway, the murky sky had decided to tear open, and her pathetic sounding wipers could not keep up with the monsoon-like downpour. The wipers moved in a blur with their metronome-like swing, as each pitiable squeaky-moan blessedly cleared the view for a heavenly split second.  Unfortunately, the windshield was instantly consumed once again with a thick translucent watery-glaze from the relentless storm.

She certainly had no problem talking to him earlier when it had been sprinkling.  In fact, she had been looking forward to having his company for this hour-long drive.  Now, with her vision impaired, she knew that for her own safety it was best to not be distracted…

And, even when her life didn’t depend on it, Beetlejuice was quite easily the biggest distraction there could have been.

“Then why not just let me out?  It’ll be easier to talk that way.”  Pressing his cheek against the glass of the rear-view mirror, Beetlejuice’s comically smooshed face pressed further as he tried to get a better view of her. To his delight, his weight had shifted the mirror enough to where he could now easily gauge her reactions to their conversation.

“I’m sorry, but I already told you that I’d be spending all of my spring break at dads without you.  Annnd no thanks to you, I will be bogged down with way too many projects that I need to finish while I’m there.  Whenever I’m in my apartment, I haven’t been able to get anything done because you always distract me.”   To prove her point, she fixed the rear-view mirror back into place.  This drive was dangerous enough without him messing with her mirror too.

“Besides, how could I even start to explain to father why Mr. Beetleman would just randomly be tagging along with me?  You know that he would NOT be too happy with that and I do not want to push my luck right now.”  Her eyes cautiously followed the white line that snaked alongside the road, as she let it be one of the few reliable guides that she had left.   She was sure that her exit would be coming up soon, but her confidence in her instincts was not one that she wanted to trust in this predicament. 

 “Aww, you know you love it.  Besides, dontcha think fuckin’ me is a much better use of your time than some stupid school work?”  A perverted smile spread across his face while he waited for Lydia’s predictable reaction as he began to count down on his fingers.

As if on cue, a deep blush filled within her cheeks, but very swiftly she straightened up when she had finally spied the exit’s road sign that she had been waiting for.   She could have sworn that she had heard him chortle, but between the torrent of rain and the road noise, she wasn’t quite sure of it.  So, instead of questioning him further, she had decided to ignore it to focus on what was more important.

“You didn’t answer me.”  He teased, as she turned the car onto the exit and slowly pulled up to the stop sign at the end of the ramp.

Taking careful observation of her surroundings in every direction, she was relieved to see not a hint of any incoming traffic.  Fully satisfied for her safety, she turned to face the mirror and finally give him her full attention.

“Yes, it’s been great, but my grades can easily argue that it hasn’t.  Beej, I want to graduate and get a good job, but to do that, I need to get good marks.  So, how can I get good marks when I’m unable to get any of my work done?  Now, why is it that I can’t seem to do that?  It’s because all that we ever end up doing is having sex whenever I’m home.  Now, don’t get me wrong, it has been nice that you’ve been there with me, but I have to try to get my priorities straight.”

A loud scoff resounded within the car, drawing her attention to critically analyze his every perceivable action.  With complete indignation, he folded his arms as a clear reply to her previous words.  

“Hey! Ain’t I yer number one priority?  Aaand, if I recall, weren’t you the one who said that you’d do anythin’ I wanted? Well, now I’m sayin’ that you should let me out, so I can go with ya to ol’ Chuckies. Besides, how am I suppose ta spend two weeks without you?”  His eyes shot forth the demanding words, striking their mark true, as she felt a strong weight of guilt sink within her.

“I know.  I did.  I’m so sorry, but I can’t have you coming with me. Look, I really do need to get some quiet time to focus on my work.  I swear that I’ll let you do anything to me that you want when I get back…  But, um, about that.  I think that even my body may be in need of this little break too.” Lowering her head, she prayed that he wouldn’t get angry with her again.  He hated not having his way and she couldn’t handle the guilt of having him mad at her.  Still, she held tight to her resolve even with that risk.  She knew that this was something that she truly was in need of.  She just really, really hoped that he would be understanding today.

“Fine! Ya better believe I’m going to severely punish you when you return… but then again, that’s all dependin’ on IF I even decide to come back to ya.  That’s a long time away from you and ya better believe I’ll be stewin’ on it.” Slowly turning his back on her, he raised a hand to accent his point.

“What, what do you mean??” Ice shot through her veins as his words sank in.  Would he really abandon her after everything?  She had been so used to him being there and now the threat of having no one, scared her to the core.  The thought that he could leave her so easily was a very tender spot within her soul.

“Eh, ya know I’m just teasin’ ya.  Or am I?” His back shook as he snickered before he turned to face her once more.

An obnoxiously loud and long honk had her practically jumping out of her seat.  From behind her tiny car, a large SUV impatiently flashed its headlights.  As quick as she could, she apologetically waved to them before turning down the road to continue on her way.

“Gods, I didn’t expect for this storm to be so heavy.  I hope it lets up.  Sheesh, it’s nearly 2pm yet it looks like it could almost be night!” Her heart finally began to calm down from the abrupt startle, and her mind began to refocus on the conversation at hand.

“I coulda just juiced ‘em.  Ya know you woulda liked it.”  With a very amused smirk, Beetlejuice leaned on the ledge of the mirror but before she could reply, lightning lit up the road with a purple and white hue for a split second.  Its rumble quickly followed and echoed off of the small hills that surrounded her.  

“If you had, you know perfectly well how I would have felt about it.  The word “like” would not be how I would have described my sentiments.  As I was saying, I’ll be home before you know it but I’m asking you for a big favor.  No, I’m begging you.  Could you please, please, please stay in the Neitherworld and not even check on me?  I don’t want any distractions. I just want to work and spend some quality time with dad.”  Pausing to glance up at him, she quickly put her eyes back on the road.  By his expression, she could only surmise that he had been weighing her words.  She had to make it absolutely clear to him that she really couldn’t afford any of his distractions on this spring break.

“The last time I saw him was at Christmas, and uh… it was awkward.  I want to make up for it and I can’t relax if I’m always worried about you popping in or even possibly pranking them.”  The road below suddenly became bumpier as the tar-black asphalt switched to a pale gravel-riddled gray.  A quick mental note popped into her mind of how just crossing the county line could have a direct effect on the road quality.  Just as fast, the thought was gone when he spoke up.

“PFFT! Oh pleaaase!  You’ll miss me and be calling me back before the night is over.”  His arrogant confidence was enough to laugh at, but part of her was scared that he might have been right.

“Well, we shall see. Oh, hey!  When I get back, I’m going to set up that appointment with the campus therapist.  I finally stopped in and they said they’d probably have some openings fairly soon.”  She was caught off guard when a large splash engulfed the passenger side of her car as she drove through a flooded dip in the road.  Composing herself quickly, she continued up the large hill on the old country road.

“Whaaat? Now why would you do that? You don’t need no shrink telling you anything and messin’ with yer head.”  Rolling his eyes, Beetlejuice shook his head with a distinct sense of disappointment that she did not miss.

“But, I thought you’d be fine with that and I figured it wouldn’t hurt for me to go… besides I, I need to talk to someone who’d maybe understand my feelings.” Her grip on the wheel tightened, as she navigated a sharp curve before heading down a long straight.  Between the unceasing storm and everything that he had just said, it did not help ease any of the anxiety that she had been silently fighting with all of her might.

“You don’t need them when you got me!!  I’m the only one who could understand yer feelings!  Lyds, no one living, or dead could understand like I do, and besides, what would you even tell em?? That you’re fuckin a ghost? They’ll only say yer crazy! They ain’t goin’ to tell ya anythin’ new that I haven’t!  Hasn’t me been stayin’ and helpin’ ya these past six months even mean anything to ya?!  Nah, I don’t like it! Not one bit!  Besides, don’t those things cost money, an’ you’ve been even complainin’ about that too.”  Tisking at her, he continued to slowly shake his head. Her heart eased ever so slightly when she began to think over everything that he had just said, and surprisingly he made a few good points.

“Oh… Ok.  I guess you’re right.”  Sighing out her defeat, she took a moment to gather her thoughts and take a deep breath.  The refreshing scent of peppermint and damp earth began to seep into the car when she crested over a ridge that overlooked a small valley tucked between the hills.  If it wasn’t raining so terribly, the view would have been spectacular.

“Damn right I am ya frikken ingrate!  Ugh! I’m gonna go.  Call me whenever.” With just the hint of a wave, he disappeared from her mirror with a small poof.

“I don’t understand why he so upset. Did he want to go with me to dads that badly?”   It wasn’t long before a familiar stop sign came into view and she felt compelled to heed its order in more than one way.

Right now, everything needed to stop, and in turn, she shut off her car to clear her mind.  Resting on the leather-bound steering wheel, she watched the rain pummel the window as the low hanging clouds briskly passed by. 

“It smells amazing.  The farm must have planted mint this year instead of alfalfa.” Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply as she savored this moment.  If only it was possible to include the smell and sound whenever she took a snapshot.  She would have loved to be able to relive or share these lovely little things whenever she wanted.

“I bet the river is pretty swollen.  Dad did say that it’s been a record-breaking year for rain.” Her mind began to wander back to the conversation that she had just had with Beetlejuice.

“Time passes too quickly. Has it really been six months since he has been staying with me?  He’s been an amazing friend.  I admit, it’s been nice, but I worry that I’ve become too dependent on him.  I feel bad, but I couldn’t outright tell him my other reason for this trip. I know he wouldn’t understand.  I mean, how could he not take it personally that I had to test myself to see if I could be fine without him?  It’s not like I wanted him to go but… I know I’m still fragile.  I want to become stronger.” 

Closing her eyes, she took in everything as the rain’s timbre eased for a short while before it resumed its previously harsh inflection.

“I smile and go to all of my classes while I pretend that everything is fine, but… I feel so empty.  I know that I use the excuse that I can’t get my work done because of him, and while that’s mostly true…  Gods… If he only knew.  I don’t enjoy what I do anymore.  My photography, my classes, my drawings… nothing.   I can’t even find the desire to lift my camera, but I still force myself to.  I have to do it.  This is what I have committed myself and my money to for all these years.  I keep hoping that I can find my inspiration, but it never comes.  I feel like everything was wasted.  I was hoping that maybe a therapist could have helped me.  I guess not.  I suppose that I’ll keep faking it until I make it.  Right?”  A low rumble shook the car, causing her to lift her head and recline back into her seat.  The cool glass of the driver’s side window supported her forehead as she mindlessly observed how it began to fog up from her body heat.

Tracing her finger on the condensation, she thought about her ghostly best friend. 

“It’s been nice that Beetlejuice has been helping me get back onto my feet.  I know I’m slowly moving forward.  Oh, yeah… Speaking of moving forward, I’m certain that dad has been worried sick about why I’m not there yet.”  With a noisy jingling, she turned the keys and started the car. Once again, she felt refreshed as the minty cool outside-air pushed through the vents and began to clear up the internal fog within.

.

.

.

“Hey pumpkin, did I ever show you the new bird book that I got?” Charles lifted himself from the large cream-colored couch but before he began to turn towards his study, he paused to watch how his daughter perked up from his invitation.

“Oh! No, you haven’t.” Quick to join him, Lydia followed close behind, but before they had even made it out of the room, Delia had cheerfully chimed in.

“Well, while you guys do that, I’m going to go order us some dinner.”  No sooner than she had flitted out of the room and out of earshot, Delia’s delightful declaration was met with a mutual sigh of relief.

.

.

Sitting behind his large antique wooden desk, Charles casually rocked in his chair for a moment while Lydia took a seat close by.  Absorbing everything within his little cavern of solitude, she reveled in its familiarity.  With the exception of a few new books and magazines here and there, his cozy office had not changed since the day they had moved in.  It was very much “him”, and thankfully it had survived unmolested from Delia’s “artistic touch” that the majority of the house had suffered through. 

As he turned his attention towards the built-in bookshelf, his chair creaked and squeaked underneath his weight.  Lydia couldn’t help but admire him and all that he had been through. 

“The book is right here, but uh, it’s not the reason I called you in.” Concern decorated his sentence while he pulled out the book in question.

Lydia adjusted herself in her seat, as her mind stumbled to figure out what exactly he was getting at. She did not say a word, but only listened carefully when he swiveled back, setting down the small field-guide book and then softly smiling to her. 

“I didn’t want to ask in front of Delia, but… How are you doing?  I can never gauge these things that well over the phone and Christmas was, uh, let’s just say, it was different.” As he spoke, his concerned eyes permeated her skin and engulfed her heart completely.  Instead of the sorrow that she had expected to feel, a deep profound love and thankfulness for her father wrapped around her like a warm blanket.

“I’m doing better.  Thank you.  I’m so sorry I’ve been worrying you.  I do have my days where it’s hard, but I promise that every day has been a little easier, and that’s the truth.  By the way, did Delia ever get that stain out of the hallway rug? I’m still beyond embarrassed that you guys found me like that.”

A visible wave of relief washed over him as his smile grew bigger. 

“Oh, uh, it’s not the first time that rug has been puked on.  Don’t worry about it.” 

Slumping his shoulders, he released a deep sigh before righting himself to stand up.  Before he could even walk her way, he was met with her open arms as she plunged forward to embrace him.   

“You’re the best kiddo.”

.

.

A loud growl echoed into the darkness, prompting Lydia to open her eyes and stare up at the purple fabric of her bed’s canopy. 

“Ugh, leave it to Delia to choose the one place that gave me indigestion?” Pulling her spare pillow under her head for extra support she grumbled out her complaint to the empty room.  Exhaustion weighed her down, but she couldn’t sleep when her stomach had been relentlessly berating her all night.  Perhaps she still had something in her drawer to help ease its unrest?

The thin drawer of her vanity slid out with ease and sure enough, her memory had served her well.  There, from last December, was a brand-new bottle of antacids that she had tucked away but had forgotten to take home with her. 

Quickly popping two of the pink oblong pills, they dryly slid down her throat with a painful snail’s pace until they refused to move any further.  Clenching her eyes shut, she swallowed hard hoping to encourage enough saliva to help aid the chalky pills down faster. Thankfully, it had worked to dislodge the offenders, but she was still acutely aware of their location as they made their sluggish trek.

“I should get some water. Why didn’t I think of that before I took them?  Gods, sometimes I’m such a doofus.”  Glancing at her shadowy reflection in the mirror, she adjusted her bangs before she tiptoed her way downstairs.

.

.

Gently setting the half-full glass of water upon the bedside-table, she paused to observe the scene that played within.  Moonglow danced upon the water’s surface like mercury caught within a crystal ball, as they rippled against its captor.  It was a small thing of beauty. 

Yup, her mind was too active to sleep but she was much too tired to be up. 

Turning her attention back to the darkened mirror of her vanity, she felt as if she was being watched but she knew better.   She would definitely be able to sense him if he really had been there, but tonight there was not even the hint of the scent of him.   As she plopped back upon her stack of pillows and lazily pulled the blanket over her, a small part of her wished that he had been.

The smell of spring filled her room, and while there was enough of a temporary pause in the storm to let the full moon peek out, she didn’t foresee it stopping completely any time soon.  Not that she minded.  She loved the rain and it was nice having her balcony doors open, even if it did carry in the icy air.

Water droplets dripped off of the wrought iron railing of her widows-walk in a steady pattern and plinked down with each resounding drop upon the metal frame.  Nostalgia washed over her as she listened to the world outside and absorbed the atmosphere within her room.  It made her yearn to hear the sounds of summer.  The memories of the many warm nights of her childhood, in which she would stay awake to listen to the evening’s soundtrack, had always brought her happiness.  How she longed for that warmth.

Upon her, her winter duvet carried a nice weight and it helped keep the shivers away, but the bed still felt cold.  Although, it was still not cold enough to spur her on to get out of the bed and shut the balcony doors.  The fresh air was just too nice.

Her internal furnace cranked up the heat to compensate for the chill, but she needed to be patient before she could feel a difference in her large and empty bed.

_Thinking on it, when was the last time that I have slept alone?  Has it really been since Christmas?_

Opening her eyes, she eyed her mirror, while she began to replay certain thoughts once again. 

“All those nights…”  Biting her lip and with incredible ease, her mind slipped into the memories of the many carnal nights of the recent past. 

A warmth spread over her cheeks and ears, as her body responded to the lust filled actions within her head.  How she longed to feel his energy within her, feel him roughly push her around, and use her for his every desire.  All those times… they had been such a blissful escape that she quickly began to argue against her current standpoint.

“I suppose that I couuuld call him.” Slipping her hand down and slowly tip-toeing her fingers over her silky panties, she began to feel the heat that she was giving off.  Gently, she dragged her nails over the soft mounds hidden below the silken fabric.  A tingle spread within her, causing a rush of goosepimples to raise all over her body. 

“I crave it… so much… but… ahh.” Pressing her finger down upon her hardened clit, she clenched her legs together as a surge of desire flooded forth. 

Suddenly flinging her arms to her sides, she once again, directed her attention to her canopy above as she panted out to the room.

“No, I must be strong.  Why am I like this??  I’m such a disgusting pervert.”

She had to calm down, she needed to try to find anything to keep her mind off of these dirty desires, and most of all she needed to think rationally.  Holding her breath, she focused on the question that she had just asked to the empty room.

“Ok, think… think.  Why can’t I look forward to anything else like I do for sex? Well, I suppose that’s easy to answer.  There isn’t much else in my life that gives me pleasure like that can.  I wish it did.  Gods, I miss how things used to be.   I miss our adventures that we used to have.  I miss… life.”

The emotions settled in with a heaviness, as she sunk down under the covers to create a small cocoon.  Still, she kept her mind focused on being logical.  She needed to.

“It’s like, the more energy he gives me, the more I crave it.  No! Don’t think on that right now.”  Redirecting her thoughts down a safer path, she quickly put out the embers of desire that had begun to grow within her.

“Maybe BJ is right.  Shouldn’t I be able to get over this by myself? Besides, to be honest, I’m actually scared what a therapist might say about me. I know I’m a weirdo, but I don’t have to be confirmed or committed for being one.”

Turning over and opening the side table drawer, she pulled out a familiar note pad and pen. 

“I haven’t used this journal in a while.  I should put my thoughts down like I used to. That always seemed to help me and besides, I miss having a diary to document my experiences. It always brought me comfort whenever I wrote in them.  Maybe one day I’ll be able to read through them all… well that is, when I’m finally strong enough.”

.

.

.

. 

 _“Wow, summer is here already?!   Journal, how can it be so bloody hot in Connecticut?  It's so sweltering and I feel like I'm melting.   UGH!   I swear it feels just like it did on the Geek Islands._  
  
Oh gods!  Has it really been a full year and a half since we went to the Geek Islands?  Beetlejuice mentioned that he saw Mei today and it really got me thinking about it and the past.  I can’t believe it, but I made it out alive!  It’s all thanks to my best friend.  While I still have my bad days, they don’t last as long anymore.  When I do, he is always incredibly quick to distract me from it. 

_I can't believe how much he has done for me!  Who is this ghostly doppelganger and what did he do with the real Beetlejuice?   I don’t know, and I really don’t care right now._

_I can’t believe that it used to be so hard for me to laugh.   Since I decided to focus only on what is in front of me, a lot of that ugly part of me doesn’t speak up as much anymore.  Although, I certainly don’t dare to think about that part of me, or utter a word of it for fear that it will drag up old pains…_

_I just can’t.”_

.

.

.

A sudden involuntary spasm clenched her hand before it quickly relaxed upon the lake of her black hair. It felt as if nothing could bother her as her body comfortably melted into the languid mood.  Just moments before, loud panting had been the only thing that could be heard, until it gradually stilled into the silence that now filled the room.  

From the large picture window, the sweltering summer sunlight filtered down upon her sweat painted body, casting a sparkling vision of her in the nude.   From the open window, a cooler breeze snuck in to play with the sheer curtains and had pulled her attention back to the world outside. 

The lazy lull would have been easy to slip into like a coma, if only Beetlejuice hadn’t abruptly rolled over next to her and propped his head up with his arm. 

"Now, that last one was a good one. Wouldn't be surprised if someone called the cops ta see who was getting murdered." His joking perhaps held a hint of truth and it was enough to spur a growing unrest within her.  Her blush couldn’t hide her worried expression as the embarrassing possibility became a reality within her mind.

"I really hope not." Closing her eyes, she sought out the strength to get up and shower, but her muscles did not respond to her will.

"It's too damn hot. You would think that being next to your body would be like having air conditioning.  Instead, I always end up over heating because of everything that we end up doing."  The humid and hot air held her down like a lead blanket, making every action she did feel like it expended double the effort. 

"What can I say; When yer hot yer hot!" He chuckled while boastfully polishing his knuckles upon his chest. 

Once again, another breeze pushed its way through the open window, eliciting a happy sigh from her.

"Oooh, that feels great."

Opening her eyes, she mindlessly traced the cracks in the ceiling’s paint until she finally found her resolve to push herself forward.   

"I shouldn't delay any longer. I'm certain that I'll feel cooler once I take my shower."  The thought of the cool water was enough motivation to scoot her towards the edge of the bed. 

Before she could stand up, a hand abruptly grabbed hers, pulling her back down into Beetlejuice’s waiting arms.   Planting a deep kiss upon her lips, she in turn returned the sign of affection as she wrapped her arms around him while humming a happy note.

With a dazed smile, she pulled back slowly until she returned to the spot that she once stood moments prior.  

"I’ll see you after my shower.  Why don’t you think about what you're in the mood for..."  Walking to the bathroom, she paused to look over her shoulder as she finished her thought. "For lunch."

"Aww, and here I was going to say you!" Snapping his fingers, his laughter was contagious, as she in turn laughed all the way into the bathroom.

.

.

Cool water rained down upon her body as she hummed along to a song that had been stuck in her head all day.  This shower felt incredibly refreshing on her aching and overheated body.  Lately, they really might have been overdoing it, but it felt too good, and she didn't want to stop.

As she piled her hair into a messy batch upon her head, shampoo began to trickle down and sting her eyes.  Quickly clenching her eyes shut, she stepped into the stream to let the clean water thoroughly soak into her soapy hair. 

Blindly searching with her fingers along the shower for her loofa, she was confused when she couldn’t find it.   Had she been totally off and grabbing in the wrong spot?  With another thorough rinse, she pried one eye open.  

“Huh?  It isn’t where it usually is.  Maybe it fell?”

Directing her eyes downward, she searched the bottom of the tub and found that it too was devoid of said loofa. 

“What in the hell did I do with it?”

"Here, let me." Beetlejuice's voice echoed within the shower from behind her, as she felt the familiar massage of her missing loofa upon her back.

"Ooooh, that feels good." Humming out in pleasure, she pressed her body into the pressure that he was applying.

"Hehe.  I do like makin' ya feel good.  There, yer back is done.  Now, why dontcha turn around so I can get yer front."

Obediently, she turned to face him with a smug smile.  She knew the game that he was playing, but it was just as much fun for her to play along. 

Lifting the loofa to her neck, he began to gently scrub in small circles and leave soap bubbles in its wake.  The attention felt blissful, as her mind began to comfortably wander, and she couldn't help but feel thankful for him.

He was one of the few constants that she had in her life.  So much so, that she had gotten used to him being around all of the time, and it would actually surprise her when he wasn’t.

A surge of emotions rushed forward and, in that moment, she felt so moved as it compelled her to pull him into a big soapy hug. 

"Thank youuu." Cooing out, she could hardly contain all of her happiness.

"For scrubbing you?" Knowing full well that she wasn’t talking about that, he toyed with her.

"No, silly, for being here with me...  for me" Grabbing a fluff of bubbles from her chest, she playfully plopped it on his nose. 

She giggled when she realized that it looked like a bubbly clown nose on him, but it didn’t last long when he blew it off and sent the suds into the air.  For a moment, they floated in the air that rushed around them from the falling water, until gravity had claimed them in the end. 

He shrugged, smiling, while not letting his eyes lose contact with hers for even a split-second.

"Ain’t that what yer supposed to do for the one ya love?"

"Yeah!"   She giggled out, as she shut off the water and pulled back the shower curtain. 

Beetlejuice stood confused as he watched her be completely unphased as she made like she was getting out of the shower.  Reaching for her towel, she was about to step out of the tub when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"No babes... are you understanding what I'm saying?"  His words held a heft that caught her attention as she straightened up.  It was clear that she must’ve missed something very obvious, but she still wasn’t getting it.

His eyes narrowed slightly as he leaned forward with a serious expression that replaced his normally cheerful demeanor.

"I'm saying that I love you Lydia."

Static suddenly rushed into her ears and she felt like she could be blown over with a breeze.  _Did he really just say what she thought he did?_   Opening her mouth, she tried to reply but nothing came out. 

Taking a step back, he watched her carefully for a while as she struggled to find any words or thoughts at all.    

"Well,” He laughed, breaking the silence.  “I'll meet you out there." With a wink, he thumbed towards the door before he poofed out of the bathroom. 

Standing in the empty shower, she replayed what just happened in her mind over and over in a never-ending loop.  She felt blank and confused as she pulled the towel around herself.  What was she supposed to say back?  How did she really feel?  Why did she feel like she was punched in the gut?  She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

.

.

Nearly a half hour passed before she meekly stepped out of the bathroom.  Upon her bed, Beetlejuice leaned against the headboard wearing a gentle smile and patiently followed her with his eyes. She didn’t know how she felt about the way he was watching her. _Was there more to that too?_

With a nervous smile, she decided that she might as well tell him the truth. 

"Uh, Beej.  About what you said."  With a quick glance, she tried to gauge anything and everything about him but still, he didn't say a word.  His silence made her a little braver as she made her way to the side of the bed.  He was now so close to her and she found that she could barely breathe.  With a loud swallow, she spoke.

"I, uh, don't know how to feel about it quite yet." Sympathetically, she looked over to him and expected the worst, but instead, he took her hand, gave it a kiss, and stared lovingly into her eyes.

 "Heh. Why deny it? Ya know how you feel. Besides, we already do everything that couples do, and I can tell that you love me too. Now, all you gotta do is say it back.  I made it so easy for ya."

Her mind wasn't sure which way was up, but she would try her best to answer him in the way that he wanted.  _How else would I be able to see if it felt right?_

 "I, I, I lah, love you t,t,too." 

There were no fireworks, no orchestra that began to play, but only a soft, healing, pastel color that began to fill within her heart.


	32. How Can I Say

** Chapter 32  **

** How Can I Say **

 

“I’m home.”  After quietly closing the door to the apartment, Lydia’s declaration was met with only silence.  A quick scan was enough to confirm the suspicion that she had been carrying with her all day.

“I guess he’s still not back.”  The bulk of the day weighed heavily upon her exhausted body, but she would find no rest anytime soon.  After grabbing a cold beer and slumping against the fridge’s door, she let her mind shut out the world around her.

“Exhausted is not even close enough to begin to explain how I’m feeling right now.  Still, I’m proud of myself.  I finished my first week at “The Gallery”, but I never expected how hands on this job would have been.  I guess, I should be happy for the distraction and physical activity.  The money will be nice too. Actually the money will be really nice.  I don’t know what I would have done if they hadn’t have hired me.” She knew talking to herself was a bad habit, but she didn’t feel any pressure to change that any time soon.  In fact, most of the time she still found it cathartic. After taking a swig of the refreshing brew, she watched the little bubble trails rise to the surface inside the amber bottle.

Swirling the bottle in front of her, she observed it until the tiny whirlpool slowly settled down while she continued her one-sided conversation.

“I’m sure the job will be fun once I get the hang of it.  So far, it suits me, and I like the people who work there.  They all seem like they’re genuine.  Especially Cherise, the other new girl.  I could easily see us as friends and she has the cutest accent.” 

The ticking of the small kitchen clock made her pause everything.  It sounded louder than normal, but then again, maybe it was because she wasn’t used to it being so quiet in the apartment anymore.  Quiet wasn’t typically Beetlejuice’s strong suit but she loved that in comparison to the deafening silence.

Once more, she examined her small outdated apartment for any sign that he may have been there while she was gone.  Instead of seeing any hint of her ghostly best friend, she only found more of her responsibilities patiently waiting for her on the kitchen table.

That morning, before she had left for work, she had set her assignment notebook and textbooks out as a visual reminder.  Although it had worked to jar her memory, she couldn’t help but feel that it was mocking her.  It was as if it was thumbing its nose at her, letting her know that there was no way that it could do the homework itself.

“If only it could!  Why can’t magic work like that?” With a scoff, she meandered to her small red table with slow and heavy steps. As it scraped on the floor, the chair groaned its protest when she had pulled it out before sitting down to stare at her work in front of her. 

Thumbing through her notebook, she found a few notes that she had previously written down, but it wasn’t enough for her to go on.  She knew what it meant, and she wasn’t looking forward to any of it.  It meant that she had to do more reading before she could even begin to write up a rough draft for her assignment.  This was going to be more work than she could handle right now.

Even though she knew how important this paper was to write, it couldn’t hold her interest at all.  No, her mind wouldn’t focus, and all she could think about was him.    

Leaning on her elbow she stuck out her tongue and raspberried out her frustration to the work in front of her.

“I didn’t think this would bother me that much.  He hasn’t even been gone that long!  What has it been… not even two weeks right? Why can I not stop thinking about him? It’s normal for friends to want some time apart.  It’s like he said, he hasn’t had much time in the Neitherworld.  I’m sure there’s a lot he has to do too.  I know he’s not avoiding me.  I’m sure that I could tell if he was.”

With her pencil’s eraser, she pushed her notepad back and forth on the cold surface of the table. 

“Still, ever since I verbalized that I care for him… No, when I said that I loved him, it’s like now all I can think about is him.  But… do I really love him?  Even when he has tried to prompt me, I haven’t been able to say it again.”  Her pencil found its way to her lips, as she rubbed it on them in thought. 

“Love.  The idea that I love him… It’s…  It’s scary!  It’s too heavy!  So much is hidden behind such a simple word.  So much is implied and yet, it was almost comforting to say it.  While it didn’t feel wrong when I said it, it certainly didn’t feel right.  Surely it is just love in a best friend sort of way. Right?  I mean, that’s how I’ve always looked at him.  Can I really see him as anything more than that?” Without realizing it, she began to chew on her pencil, but she paused when a flake of the yellow paint stuck on her tongue.  After scraping it off with her fingernail, she pushed the pencil out of reach, so she couldn’t absentmindedly do it again. 

She needed something to keep her oral fixation busy and so she looked around for an answer.  The empty beer bottle rested on the table in front of her and prompted her to weigh whether or not she wanted another. 

“No, I should try to keep my mind clear and beers are too easy to drink. I have to finish this paper.  I’ll make some tea instead.”

The noisy kettle sputtered out its garbled whistle as boiled water splashed below and hissed their defeat upon the stove’s red-hot coils.  Carefully, she lifted it from the stove and poured it out into her mug that had been waiting on the table. 

She really didn’t want to think more about the concept of love.  Especially if it pertained to her.  Still, her mind insisted on pulling her back to the subject whether she liked it or not.   

Gently tugging on its string, the teabag indolently bobbed within the steaming hot water.  From the steeping bag, tea bled out in dark tendrils until the whole mug became shrouded from its dye.  She noted how it was strikingly visually similar to when Beetlejuice would manifest his magic.

Once again, her thoughts wandered to her absent ghost as she lamented over how quiet the apartment was. 

“I know!  What this place needs is some music!  Surely that will help change the mood and make this place feel less empty.”  Jumping up, she dashed to her bedroom closet to retrieve the small boombox and cd case before she quickly set it onto the kitchen table. 

After shuffling through her CDs a couple of times, she finally settled on one that she was sure would lighten the mood.  It was a soundtrack for a Broadway play and she knew that it was definitely the right choice to make. 

In fact, just looking at the shiny disc brought back happy memories of that fun-filled day in New York City with only her and her father.  At the end of the day, he had surprised her with front row tickets for this very musical.  For her, everything about that day was priceless including this memento that she had snagged after the show.  It wasn’t that often that she was able to have one on one time with her dad, let alone going on a trip like that together.   Lydia made a strong mental note that she needed to make things like that happen a lot more.  After all, who knew how much time any of them had and her father was creeping up there in age.

A warm smiled filled her heart when she gazed at the small boombox. When was the last time that she had used it?  Honestly, it had been too long for her tastes.  Unfortunately, there had been an extensive amount of time that she couldn’t even will herself to listen to music when she was alone.  Back then, it had hurt her heart too much, but now, she felt like music was finally needed back in her life.  She could now help feed her musically starved soul.  

Pressing a button, the hatch opened with a click and revealed that a CD had been left in the tray. 

“Oh? What’s this?”  Gently removing the CD, she began to examine it but immediately she felt immobilized when she had recognized the design.  

It was one of Allen’s.

Unexpectedly, memories began to flood into her mind from the last time that this boombox had been used. It had been a lovely spring day two years ago.  Allen had surprised her with a gourmet picnic in a flower filled park.  They were celebrating their five-year anniversary and he had spared no expense as he lavished her with beautiful gestures. That day was filled with so much fun, love, and laughter.  As the memories played on with total clarity, she swore that she could almost audibly hear the echos of their laughter fill the room.

Forcing the thoughts away, she swiftly closed the CD player shut and pushed herself forward.  Nope, she just didn’t want to deal with this right now.

As she walked back to her closet, the tiny boombox felt so heavy within her arms.  With the tenderest of care, she tucked it back into its home where she had found it earlier. Even if it didn’t hurt like it used to, she would just have to deal with all of that another day; a day where she was stronger.  For now, it was easier to not think about these things and she needed to move on.

Besides, **_he_** probably already had…

Sitting on her knees, she slowly slid the closet door closed as she released a long and heavy sigh.  Now, all that she wanted to do was to have a long bath and go to bed.   That was the only thing that sounded appealing after she finished grounding herself.  Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply and focused on the quietness while she stilled her mind.

“HEY KID!!  Long time no see!”  Quite abruptly, Beetlejuice bent down and playfully grabbed her arms. 

With the loudest of gasps, Lydia fell to the floor and pushed herself back until she was pressed against the closet. Her poor heart was now thumping a million-miles-a-minute from his sudden intrusion.

“BEETLEJUICE!!! GODS!! You startled me!!”  Sitting up, she wobbled on her knees and couldn’t help how her body uncontrollably trembled. It was like his timing had always been off but in this moment, that didn’t matter right now because she was too elated to finally see him again.

“Where in the hell have you been? I’ve missed you!”  Grabbing him, she yanked him into a hug and instantly he returned her embrace. 

_This was so much better.  How could I forget how much I needed this?  I finally feel like I am protected from any of those sneaky and wretched pains from the past._

“Eh, ya know how it goes.  Got distracted with some things. Soooo… Ya missed me that bad?  I know I’m addicting.” With a smirk, he began to play with her hair.

Her heart began to beat faster when she felt his fingers run along her scalp.  Embracing him tighter, she felt safe and wanted to burrow into this feeling.   _This feeling?  Wait… this feeling.  Is it?  No, but I need this to be it.   Fuck it.. just say it Lydia._

“I love you.”  While pressing into his shoulder, she mumbled it out as she hid her smile.

__

_Oh gods, it felt good to say it._

It was so good to have him back.  It was like a high just thinking about it while he was next to her.  Even the apartment now felt like there was life within it again and the irony didn’t escape her with that thought.

“Love ya too.”  Gently pushing her away, he leaned forward to watch her reaction.

Pausing to lift her eyes, she gazed upon his softened expression.  To her surprise, she could clearly see the truth within his own countenance.  From his amber eyes, they spoke deeply like an ancient sonnet as they stared into her very soul. How longingly she ached for more of this familiarity and yearned to feel it within herself.  This feeling was one that she dared not hope for and yet, if she could just let go of her lingering inhibitions… it could be hers once again.

Pressing his hands on her lower back, he pulled her forward and much closer to him.  In fact, she was now so intimately close that there was very little space between them.  Her body began to react to his sudden proximity and to his touch, as a heat grew and radiated from within her.  Her small craving had quickly switched into an aching need.  He wasn’t lying when he had said that he was addicting.

In the past, there was no way that she could have seen him in this light; to see him as something that she could desire and crave.  Only a couple of years ago, it had down right revolted her to even think of them like this. Now, it was the only thing that she would want whenever they were this close to each other.

Holding her breath, her warm plump lips met his own cold tender ones.  From this simple kiss, she felt like she was an ice cube on the sizzling summer sidewalk.  Their tongues playfully explored, teasing, tasting, and twisting together with fervor until she finally had to gasp for air.   _Oh, the intensity!_   While she knew that his magic enhanced everything, she had no need to open her eyes to know that it was now snaking around her body.  As it did so, it fed her that rich sexual energy, making it grow, and throb within her. How she used to hate that about him and felt that he had been cheating.  He used it just to get her in the mood or to have his way with her, but now, it was a near-Pavlovian reaction to be near him when his energy began to rise. She never could get her fill of the animalistic influence that it had over her.

Now, this was the distraction that she needed. Daring to open the Pandora’s box within her heart, her body shook while she let the feelings rush in.  Clarity was her reward as she came to terms with some of the things that she feared.

She could hear her heart and deep down she knew that she was falling hard, but she didn’t care anymore.  She missed this feeling.  She missed a touch that was more than just a touch. No, most of all, she had missed an emotional connection and she needed it now more than ever.

Most of all, she needed to feel loved and give love in return.

Before she realized it, she was now naked on the bed with him over her.  His hair draped and framed his face, as she witnessed the tender smile that was clearly just for her. 

“Now, this is what I like to see.” He replied, while his eyes drank in her petite form that was now waiting anxiously for him.

“Me too.” Lifting her arms, she wrapped them around his neck to pull him forward.  How she needed to feel him.  Oh yes, she needed to be filled and push out all those remaining memories and pains that stubbornly hid within the corners of her heart.  

_Lydia.. you love him.   You love him!  I need him.  I want him._

His cool and soft belly pressed against her warm tummy as he gently rocked forward to enter her.  He certainly wasn’t a generous lover, but he had his sweet moments. Whenever he allowed that side of him to peek through, it made that desire for him even stronger.  It was a tantalizing rare present and she felt blessed to be gifted it from her very selfish prankster. 

The pressure began to build and throb within her as he moved deeply plunging in and out.  She wanted to burst with love as her orgasm began to grow but remained out of reach. 

She knew what he was doing; he was toying with her, wanting her to beg, as she noticed that he had not yet released the full extent of his energy.  She wanted to feel it course through her and enhance every little twinge, throb, pulse, push, rush, and release. It was like a drug.

Opening her eyes, it was confirmed when she saw that he was indeed holding back on her.  A wicked little smirk was painted on his face and she knew just what he was waiting for.  Suddenly, he pushed forward hard and spurred out of her an unrepentant and uncontainable moan.  _That jerk! Oh, he knew what he was doing.  Fine, she’d give in and give him exactly what he wanted because the payoff was SO worth it._

“I love you Beetlejuice!  Please… please make love to me.”  Loudly moaning out she wrapped her legs around him and roughly pushed him within her once more.  She needed to cum.  She needed a release.  She needed to let her day go with it and just feel **_this_**!

“There you go…Now was that so hard?”  His answer was clear as his energy burst out of him like a lit match set to gasoline.

A sudden euphoric explosion ripped through her body.  She could barely hear anything over her voice yelling out a string of “I love you” over and over. All the thoughts that were in her mind, were now long gone as she was enraptured in a pleasure that hit her with wave after wave.

Each orgasm fed her soul, completely intoxicating her with his energy, as she let him use her body in every way that he could, and she loved it all.

.

.

Morning lit up behind her eyelids, filling her vision with a warm red and waking her from her slumber.  She had slept incredibly hard and she could not even recall if she had dreamt at all or not.  Lifting herself slowly, she opened her eyes and blankly stared forward as she tried to kickstart her engines, so that she could start her day.  

In front of her, on the wall, a messy haired woman stared back her from the mirror and beside her in the bed was another person.  Turning her attention to her bed, she found that Beetlejuice was still soundlessly sleeping next to her. 

Suddenly her heart knocked once, very loudly within her chest and when it settled, a wild buzzing rushed through and filled her body.  A resoundingly loud thought announced itself and hit her heart like a cannonball.

_I love him…_

_I LOVE HIM!!_


	33. Fill Us With Fire

** Chapter 33 **

** Fill Us With Fire **

 

_"Time no longer had any meaning and the years had passed by quickly.  So quickly that when the new year was upon us once again, I was quite surprised._

_I began to get excited about our marriage. Excited at the prospect of my future with him.  Over all he was good to me and there wasn’t a day that I wasn’t thankful for everything that he had done.  We may have had our days that were filled with ups and downs but what relationship didn’t? I had adjusted my ways, and things worked for us!_

_Finally, the day of my 25 th birthday was here, and I couldn't have been more ecstatic.  _

_I was elated and ready to take this next step with him.”_

 

Lydia stood as still as she could be in her beautiful, long, ivory wedding dress.  The thick and long veil that covered her face couldn’t hide her true feelings.  Her bright and beaming smile was easy for all to see… even if there were only just three souls within this stark and empty room. 

Throughout the ceremony his hand did not separate from hers, although occasionally he would give it a gentle and comforting squeeze.  It was as if he was trying to reassure her, or himself, that neither of them would be disappearing into the ether.  That they were there, together, and this was really happening.

All of the excitement of the week had finally decided to manifest within her, but she certainly wasn’t nervous about this.  No, she was ready to burst with happiness; even if she did feel like all of this pent-up energy could have helped her effortlessly run around the whole Neitherworld in less than a minute.  

.

.

All week long, worry had been eating away at her.  While her reservations felt somewhat superficial, she held onto this silly thing just for her own sake.  Although, this had been important to her, she wasn’t sure if Beetlejuice would have approved.   So, in the end, she had decided to keep her final decision a secret from him. 

In her daily life, he had become quite particular about what she would wear and with this being as important as it was, she was sure that he wasn’t going to be happy.   She knew how he hated her wearing anything that he didn’t approve of.  Although, she agreed with him because she understood why.   He didn’t want her having to deal with any unwarranted attention.  He only wanted her happy and she was completely his.  She wanted him to be happy with her too and so she always respected that rule… well, except this time.   Granted, white wouldn’t have been her first choice and even she would have normally preferred a black or red gown.  Still, there was no way she was going to pass up the opportunity to wear her mother’s wedding dress.  In a small way, it was a true comfort and it was the closest thing to having her mother be there.    Within her mind, she envisioned the fabric being her mother’s embrace as it guided her through these tenderest of moments. 

She had not seen her beloved phantom fiancé for nearly a week before the fateful day had finally arrived.  Earlier in the month, they had both agreed that it would be best this way while also giving them time to do final preparations.  Unfortunately, it had only fueled her excitement and sleep had kept quite a distance from her the night before. 

As the sun broke upon that beautiful snowy morning, she felt like a child on Christmas as she jumped out of bed with the resolve to get ready early and hopefully get to the room before him.   In her mind, she was sure that it would help calm her nerves while waiting in that empty Neitherworldian room.  Yeah, it was silly, but she could have at least paced off the jitters, right?

.

.

With an affirming nod of complete satisfaction, she gave a swift once over to every little detail that she had just poured her heart into.  She was ready, and now to turn her attention to the clock to see how much extra time she would have to wait…

“SHIT!”   

Clad in her mother’s antique dress, she apparated within the bare room opposite of her groom-to-be while her eyes held firm with their resolve to not look upon him.  Unfortunately, his response was not one that she had been prepared for.   

From the moment his yellow and green eyes fell upon her, they dramatically widened as all the color drained from his cheeks.  His lax expression departed and was promptly replaced with an enigmatic blank stare while his whole being was rendered into something akin to a marble statue. 

Dumbfounded from his silence, her feet felt like they could have been trapped in cement as she endeavored with all of her senses, minus sight, to conclude anything from his reaction.

“Bee.. Beetlejuice?”

A wave of uneasiness rose as a subtle feeling of nausea gathered within her, while she stuttered and struggled to find her words, but alas they were gone.  _I blew it!_ _He’s so quiet!  He has to be livid!_   _There is no way that I could change my outfit now.  I should have just worn the dress that he had chosen for me.   I should have known better than to be so selfish and take this risk._ Cementing her eyes shut, she held her breath and listened for the inevitable end result.

Quickly shaking his head to clear his mind, he finally spoke but his words were so very soft that she had almost not heard them.

“You… you look… beautiful.”  His gentle smile softened his brow and perfumed his words as he lifted his hand up towards her.

That was nearly enough to break her “no tears” rule that she had set for herself but thankfully she still held it together.  Biting her lip, she instinctually held out her hand to him too.

With one silent motion, she was pulled to his side as she glided over weightlessly until she felt his fingers twine with hers.  Her heart felt like it could burst as she positioned herself forward to await what came next.

Staring straight ahead, she fought off the alluring temptation to look at him.  The silent room gave her no relief as the subtle sounds that she normally didn’t notice, thundered loudly, drawing her attention back to what she had wanted to avoid.  The swish of fabric, him clearing his throat, the clacking of their shoes on the hard floor, and even her own breathing resonated within her ears. 

Thankfully it was not long before she was granted a proper distraction as the wall that was in front of her began to vibrate and rumble.  From the floor, a crooked wooden door rose up to affix itself to the blank wall until its worm-eaten door swung open wide to welcome the arrival of another entity. 

Now standing in front of her was the same grim-looking officiant from seven years ago.  Only, today was an extreme contrast to how it was in comparison before.   _Gods, seven years feels like it was a lifetime ago._   That day had been filled with a hopeless panic and dread like she had never felt before, but today those feelings were nowhere to be found. 

The officiant’s hollow words were the same as all those years ago, but now, each word made her grow more with excitement, because soon… soon it would mean something that was very important to her.

Her heart and mind danced around within a circle of extreme conflicting emotions.  Bliss, bittersweet sadness, and exhilaration coursed through her blood. Yet, at the same time, she was also aware of how she had been holding onto too many small regrets.  No, she didn’t regret this… but oh how she was yearning to share this amazing moment with the ones that she loved. 

If only she could have included her father… but there was no way that he would’ve been understanding.  How could he?  The gross, old, and creepy handyman with his only precious daughter?!  If she had told him anything at all, she knew that he would have done everything within his power to stop this relationship and marriage.  He would have either gotten hurt or had doomed Beetlejuice.  So, in the end, it had to be just another one of her secrets that she kept locked away. 

The dusty officiant paused to turn and face Lydia before he continued.  She understood that it was now her turn to answer that very important question. It was that one question that she had once dreaded but now she had longed for it with all her heart…

“Do you, Lydia Deetz, take Beetlejuice to be your lawfully wedded husband and bring completion to the contract? If so, answer “I do”.”

Her voice rang out loudly within the small room as she nearly yelled her reply from her eagerness.

“I DO! OH YES I DO!!”  She had to hold back but it was so hard! She was beyond giddy and anxious for the rest of the ceremony to be over because… soon…  Very soon, she was going to be starting her life with him.

It was then that she finally heard those words that she had been yearning to hear for almost two years.

“By the power vested in me, I now proclaim you husband and wife. You may now kiss your bride.”

From the moment that she had appeared in that blank room, Lydia had purposely avoided his gaze the whole time.  Throughout the ceremony, she could feel his eyes upon her and it was torturous.  It was all that she could do to fight that temptation to give in and peek at him.  She feared that she would have messed everything up in her excitable anticipation and so she held tight to her resolve. No, she wanted this to be perfect.  Most of all, she had wanted to savor the moment the next time that she would be looking upon him because…

She would now be seeing her husband for the first time.

Her shallow breathing hitched when she felt his gentle hands grip her arms before he guided her ever-so carefully.  Her body subtly trembled with a palpable excitement as she watched the shuffle of their feet, until they were finally touching toe to toe.   Her amplified senses were on high alert as she blatantly ignored what her eyes were seeing, until finally her veil was lifted from her view. 

Holding her breath, she slowly elevated her eyes to meet his while taking in each subtle detail that her vision could gluttonously consume.  From the texture of his tuxedo fabric, the hint of cool air from his quickened breath, the grounding smell of petrichor, and to the little folds of skin on his neck… it was like she was experiencing it all through the eyes of a newborn.  Each snail-paced millisecond brought her closer to his gaze and she swore that she could feel her blood coursing through her veins.  She hadn’t felt this alive in such a long time.

A white-hot bullet shot through her the moment her vision finally came into focus. Her unadulterated eyes saw with total clarity, the pure and honest expression of his love for her upon his face. 

Before her legs had a chance to give out like they were wanting to, his arms swooped around her as he pulled her into his firm embrace.

So tenderly did their lips meet, as they blissfully sealed their fate with that divine kiss. 

.

.

.

Sitting in a dark office, the newlywed couple were nothing but all smiles, while on the other hand, Juno their case-worker could not share in the same enthusiasm.

“Now that the ceremony is over, it’s time to address the rules and repercussions that come with his release.  The austere contract that was sealed by the matrimonial ritual is unique, and because of that, it has special rules and guidelines that are to be strictly adhered to.”  As she read over the paper that was in front of her, Juno’s bored expression did not subdue the gravity of her words. Her cold and tired eyes lifted from the paperwork only to give them both a once over before she continued.

“I’ll state this simply.  If either of you have an affair of any sort; the marriage will immediately be terminated without notice.  There will be no rebuttal and all of the repercussions are still in effect from the previous contract.  Let me be unquestionably clear, if either of you are untrue to your partner, then Mr. Juice will be exiled to death in Sandworm land and Mrs. Juice…”

“Deetz, ma’am.  We decided that I would keep my maiden name.” Lydia gently interjected with the hope that it wouldn’t ruin the happy mood while also pacifying Juno’s unpredictable disposition.

Rolling her eyes, Juno released an exasperated sigh while pursing her lips.

“Fine, Miss Deetz. IF the contract is broken, then you shall be banished forever.  Exiled for eternity from the Neitherworld and all of our associated realms, with the exception of the realm of your origin.  Now, may I continue?” Flashing her a leaden glare, Juno made it very clear that she wasn’t asking for permission.  The case-worker’s now solemn expression was speaking more than any words could before she focused on her next announcement.

“Now, the other thing we must verbally address is divorce.  IF you decide that you can no longer be married and choose to divorce Mr Juice, then the repercussion will be the same as breaking the contract.  This is literally “till death do you part”.  So, am I making myself clear? It will be total banishment for you, and death for him.” 

Lydia straightened up while taking in her punitive words, but still Juno continued without concern.

“Either make this marriage work, or else it’s the end. Also, the head offices will NOT tolerate a marriage of convenience either.  So, none of this “we are staying together but not divorcing” shit.”   Juno slammed down the paper and slid it in their direction. 

“Now, sign this form saying that you understand these terms that I have verbalize and all of the terms defined within this written contract, and then we will move to the next order of business.”

Lydia lovingly watched as Beetlejuice quickly and obediently signed the form.  His lack of hesitation comforted her, as she hastily did the same before she sat back in her seat to join him.  Giving her hand another squeeze, neither of them felt any doubt or worry about their future.

Juno checked over their signatures before she lifted another paper and stonily looked to them once more.

“Finally, I will be addressing the relinquishing and return of Mr. Juice’s full power.   Miss Deetz, you are his lock and key in this marriage.  You will be just as important and in order to unlock his power, you must say his name three times like you have in the past when you would summon him.

Only this time, it will be a total release, and all of his power will be restored.  You will no longer be able to summon or send him away by his name anymore.  Mr. Juice has preemptively been briefed earlier this week with all of the terms of the contract, and as such, he will be obligated to inform you of any details that you may have missed in either contract.  You are connected to him by this marriage and as such, the magic is part of you as well.  I highly recommend you do this ritual somewhere isolated.”

Leaning back in her chair, she examined Lydia’s response. 

“If you understand, then you must both sign the form that is in front of you.  Failure to sign is considered a break in the contract.”

With a happy hum, Lydia leaned forward to put her signature down on the paper, but before she set the pen tip down upon it, Juno pulled the contract away.   Lifting it up, Juno moved in closer and locked eyes with the pale mortal before her.

“Let me stress this one more time. Signing this is binding you and him to these strict rules.  It is both of your responsibility to understand these rules.  There is absolutely no flexibility in the contract.  **Any** misuse of the power will put you both back in here or in court…  AND, if that happens, it will NOT be pretty.”

Slowly, Juno returned the paper to where it was before and watched the two carefully for their next move.

“Thank you, I understand.” With a nod and a smile, Lydia signed the contract. Finally, she passed the pen to BJ but not before she planted a quick kiss on his lips.  With a lascivious chuckle, he waggled his eyebrows to a disgusted Juno before he signed his name with a flourish and pushed the paperwork back towards her.

Her bony hands lifted the contract up as she carefully examined it before she curtly placed it upon the other papers they had just signed.

Gifting the couple an ambiguous smile, Juno put her elbows upon her desk and rested her head in her hands while gruffly speaking.

“Congratulations. I hope I never see you in here again.”

.

.

.

Tall monolithic rock formations jutted out from the rugged landscape of sand and sage like a city’s skyline made up of craggily rock sky-scrapers. The moon had begun to float up and spread its heavy mantle over everything while painting the scenery in hues of purples and blues.

The dry and dusty air caught in Lydia’s throat as she attempted to swallow it down as best as she could. 

Not far, stood Beetlejuice, silent as the trees with his back facing her.  Patiently, she had been watching and waiting from a distance for his signal while he stood motionless. For the past half hour, he and their lonely surroundings had been stock-still except for when an occasional breeze would flit through.   His eyes were directed to the darkening sky as he observed the stars slowly fade in and begin to twinkle. 

The Neitherworldian desert was eerily silent from the moment they had arrived.  It was as if it too had been waiting on bated breath to see what would happen next.

“You sure you’re ready for this?”  His concerned voice broke the silence and snapped her to full attention.  As he adjusted his stance, his black boots shuffled below him while kicking up dust that was hastily stolen away in the wind.   Still, he did not look in her direction as his hair moved in the cooler breeze that began to blow in across the desert.

“I am. I want to do this for you.” Taking a tentative step forward, she lessened the distance between them, even if it was only in a miniscule amount. 

His lack of response emboldened her resolve and pushed her onward with a few quiet strides.  Standing behind him, she dared to softly touch his shoulder.   It was then that he moved, but only enough to share the pained expression that rested upon his face.

“If ya choose to do this, nothin’ will be the same.  I need ya to understand that there’s no going back once ya make that decision.  There’s no telling how I will change, and I don’t want to hurt ya but I can’t guarantee anything. This power, well in its full form, is nothing to scoff at.  There was a damn good reason why the head offices didn’t want me to have it back.  It’s fuckin’ dangerous.”  Slowly turning, he finally faced her. 

“I’M fuckin’ dangerous.”  His cold hand met her soft and blushed cheek as she closed her eyes.  Tenderly tracing his thumb along her gentle curve, she pressed her face into his palm while savoring his loving touch.  As her eyes met his, a flood of emotion engulfed her when she finally saw the fear within his eyes; a deep fear that he would do something that could hurt the woman that he loved.

“It will be fine Beetlejuice.  I believe in you.  I believe in us.  I love you and you have proven to me that you’re going to be there for me no matter what may come.” Leaning in closer, she spoke calmly as she ran her fingers through his hair.  Oh, how she wanted to prove it and let him know that he could trust her with this.

“I won’t be _this_ anymore…”  His aching words reached out to her as he admired those dark, beautiful, and kind eyes that were overflowing with love for him.

“That doesn’t matter to me.  No matter what happens, you’ll still always be _you_ Beetlejuice.” Kissing his cheek, he closed his eyes and accepted each delicate affection she spent on him while easing to meet his lips.

Softly, her full lips acquiesced her love upon his own, before she drew away to look at his face one more time.  His eyes beheld the smile that she offered him, and with so many words unspoken, he finally understood.  She was offering to him _everything_ that she was, while asking that he did the same.

Taking a deep breath, he readied his final protest but before he could speak, she halted him with nothing but a finger upon his lips.  She was only a breath away when she spoke again.

“My dearest husband and the one I love with my whole being. I trust in you and I want you to trust in yourself.”

He couldn’t help the genuine smile that escaped when each and every single one of her words draped him in their warm, loving blanket.  Closing his eyes, he stripped himself emotionally bare and with his vulnerability wide-open…

He put all of his trust in her and…

He put his trust in them.

“I love you Beetlejuice.” After his name was finally released, her lips were upon his.  

She trusted him with her life and now she was willing to prove it, because…

she had just set him free.

A low rumble grew until it became noticeably loud.  The thundering terrain pulled her attention downward and as she looked to her feet, she witnessed little stones vibrating on the cracked and dried out mud-bed below. When the rumbling stopped, her attention was then drawn back to her husband.  He stood unmoving from the spot that she had left him in, but something unnatural began to build and emanate from the atmosphere around them. 

Quickly, the air turned stale and quite unexpectedly it felt like her breath had been abruptly stolen from her lungs.  Stepping back, she struggled to make sense of what exactly was going on.

It was then that she discovered that the surrounding air was now being pulled towards Beetlejuice, before it shot straight up into the firmament.  Clouds, that were once haplessly floating by, spread out, as a large hole opened up in the sky and evaporated any remaining stragglers. 

All sound was now gone and was replaced with a disconcerting hush.  In the total silence, she witnessed and felt energy being excised out of everything around them, only to be sucked up into the vacuum. 

It wasn’t long before the silence was replaced with a sound that began to pound and rush within her ears. Quickly, she scanned the surrounding area to locate the source.  Pausing to listen, it dawned on her that in this completely soundless space, the only thing left to hear was her own beating heart. On its own, it was a bone-chilling sound.

A heaviness began to set within her and she could feel her own personal battery was being drained at an alarming rate.  Sinking to her knees, gasping, and praying to take in a breath of air, Lydia could have sworn that she had been ejected into space.  The silence was deafening, the lack of air was deadly, and the cold that began to sink into her skin had begun to coax a terrible fear out of hiding.  She didn’t know how long she could hold on before she was going to pass out. 

Frantically reaching out, her vision began to distort, as she mutely grasped towards her motionless husband in a desperate plea to be heard.  Tragically, she was just too far from him to touch as she silently screamed his name into the void.  As her vision began to blur, a darkness began to creep in and she knew that it was too late.

She knew she was going to die.

.

.

Beetlejuice’s eyes shot open and were as blindingly bright as headlights, when a deafening sound began to roar all around them.  Abruptly, the energy and air that had been suspended high above, began to shoot down upon him in a stream. It hit the ground and spread out like the wake of a cannonball shot into the sea.  The rush of air violently knocked the very wobbly Lydia back nearly 20 feet upon the dusty ground, but it was welcomed as she was able to finally breathe once more.   In her panic, she gasped and gulped in as much air as she could while struggling to stabilize herself.  She couldn’t allow herself to pass out now.

The silence was now long gone as the air rushed harshly around her in all directions while blocking the scenery surrounding them.  A continuous rumble of thunder, accompanied by the sound she could only liken to a steaming train constantly blowing its whistle, made her lift her gaze towards the sky as she came to a jarring realization.  She was now within the eye of a tornado and in the dead center was Beetlejuice.  The energy was tangible as it sparked, shooting past her and up into the dark vortex that had now become her cage.  Unrelenting lightning began to crack above in the spiraling wall of clouds and shot down indiscriminately in all directions. 

It was nerve-wracking, deafening, and a beautiful awe-inspiring sight to behold.

As best as she could, she strained to sit up, but right away she began to be pulled into the deadly spiral.  Screaming out his name, her voice was caught and stolen away in the gale.   Flattening herself to the ground, she attempted to see past the dust and hair that continually assaulted her eyes as she sought out the cause of all this chaos.

Floating up above and in the funnel’s center, was the familiar ghost who appeared to be in an apparent stasis.  He gave no reaction at all to any of the stimulus that chaotically clashed all around them.  Far above, the lightning grew violent and ceaselessly struck down into the swirling vortex’s walls and occasionally striking him like a Beetlejuice-shaped lightning rod.

It was a terrifying light show, and it was about to take a turn for the worse.   

Another large bolt exploded and splintered off before spearing down ten feet away from her.  In its wake, it left a sizzling black scar on the scorched and smoking soil. 

As more lightning continued to bombard down, fear and adrenaline coursed through her veins and she was left with a grim thought.  She honestly didn’t know whether or not she would be able to survive the night.   She prayed that her love would reach him as she helplessly tried to protect herself from the electrifying assault from above.  

Another large ball of energy began to swell within the lightning, until it crackled out violently in a burst that showered down like falling stars.  From out of the ground, sharp tendrils of electricity sprouted up, surrounding her, and stinging her skin with little zaps.  Every hair on her body began to tingle and raise from the static that crackled within her ears.  

It was then that a terrible realization came into her mind…. The lightning was now targeting her.

Desperately, she crawled on the ground, looking for any opening to escape as she saw another glowing energy ball gather and grow up above.  This was the biggest one yet, and she knew that it was about to let loose very soon.   There was nowhere to go that was safe!  She was the only thing out in the open within the wall.   As fast as she could, she crawled on her belly to the other side while praying to the old Gods for safety until a snapping and popping pricked at her ears.  Pausing for a moment, she reached out to maneuver forward but instantly little sparks of electricity snapped up from the ground and met her hand like she was wearing a wool glove. 

She felt frozen to the spot, as she instinctively curled up into herself protectively while the booms from above grew louder and louder. Her petite body began to shake with an unadulterated fear that was laced with sorrow. It was then when an earsplitting crack and earth-shattering boom exploded, drowning out her terrifying scream, as a blinding white light and searing pain consumed her.   

.

.

Total silence…

That was the only thing that she could register as all other senses would not respond to her will.  She was now stuck in a white nothingness with her thoughts as her only companion.

_Am I alive?_

She didn’t know anymore.

Still, if she wasn’t…

_What was this growing pain?  Did it hurt to be dead?_

_Oh? Pain! That’s something right? Hold on, this sensation… it feels like…it feels like dirt crumbling between my fingers.  Huh?  And, and… there’s this metallic taste in my mouth? What is all of this?_

A muffled voice began to fill her ears, but she couldn’t make sense of any of it.  Over and over, she opened and closed her eyes in the hopes that she would be able to see anything besides that glaring white nothingness.  

_Am I even opening or closing my eyes?  I can’t tell.  Is this what it was like to die?  No, I think… think it feels more like being born._

She needed to know what was going on.

_Perhaps confusion and chaos were the only constants there were in the beginning and the end?_

Concentrating on closing her eyes tight, she focused on trying to listen for the muffled sound she thought that she may have heard just moments ago.  If only she could get rid of this ringing in her ears. 

_Where is that whole “life flashing before her eyes” thing that is supposed to happen when you die?  If I really am dead…  I just hope that I was able to free Beetlejuice before I died.  I hope he knows how much I love him._

A familiar voice broke through the silence that held her tight.

“LYDIA!”

Forcing her eyes open one more time, a blurry shadowy-figure began to fade in from the blinding white light, while in succession, her hearing began to slowly return as well. 

Arched over her, stood Beetlejuice with his head hunched down, his eyes shut tight, while his arms protectively loomed above.   His jacket smoldered with a thick, black smoke that softly curled and trailed like serpents escaping into the air. 

“Beetlejuice?” Questioning her sanity, she spoke his name while her sore throat ached like it had been scrubbed with steel wool.

His spot-light like eyes sprang open and locked onto hers.  Once again, his appearance was nothing but a dark silhouette that protectively blanketed over her from the dangerous cyclone.   The whirling wall of air and energy continued to violently circle them while blinding strobes of lightning loudly clashed, highlighted his large form over her tiny vulnerable body. 

As a disgusted sneer grew on his face, his dangerous eyes carefully watched her every move.

“IT’S MINE!” He growled.

Slowly lifting herself to her knees, her body shook uncontrollably as her thoughts finally pieced together what had just happened. 

She now understood that Beetlejuice must had wedged himself into the line of fire just in time to protect her from the lightning. The pain that still coursed through her, must have been from the residual lightning that had spilled over from what he had been unable to absorb completely.  In that moment, relief washed over her.  She honestly felt beyond thankful to him while simultaneously she was terrified of how close to death that she had really been.

“WITCH!! YOU WITCH!! YOU CAN’T KEEP IT FROM ME!  LOOK WHAT YOU DID!” 

Abruptly, Beetlejuice violently grabbed and shook her back and forth like a ragdoll while they began to be lifted off the ground. Completely caught off guard, she froze like a deer caught in the headlights of a car and all thoughts ceased, while his growing anger began to be directed at her. 

“YOU FUCKING MORON!! I TOLD YOU THIS WAS DANGEROUS! THEY NEED TO ALL DIE! THE CONSPIRATORS!”

Bellowing loudly, his amplified voice echoed out as they continued to float up higher and higher into the dark, swirling storm.  His normally playful eyes were still blinding orbs which revealed just how dangerous he could be. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WHILE THEY WANT TO KILL ME? ANSWER ME WITCH! YOUR MUTE ASS BETTER PREPARE FOR A BEATING.”

In wavy streams, energy, lightning, and the full entity of the storm had started to be absorbed into his angry body.  As he continued on, the storm and cyclone began to die.  Throughout her body, a tingly vibration began to spread from his hands as his spirit sponged up every remaining bit of the magical elements around them. 

“HOW DARE YOU DISOBEY ME!  WERE YOU TRYING TO ESCAPE?  CURSE ME? DID YOU WANT ME TO TAKE YOUR EARS LIKE I DID YOUR EYES?  THEY WANT TO KILL ME!”

While his eyes may have been pointing in her direction, she wasn’t sure how much reality he was truly seeing.  

_Was he talking about the heads of the Neitherworld or was he hallucinating from the sudden rush of power?  He always did say that they tried to set him up to fail but she never took him seriously._

_Oh Gods, it had to have been overstimulating and rough on every part of him and yet… here, he still had subconsciously protected me_.  

An overwhelming gratitude filled within her while her arms wrapped around him as she wept with relief into his neck. 

“I knew that I could trust you.”  She sobbed out while smothering little kisses and tears all over his face. With his actions and even in his harsh words, he had just proven to her what she had meant to him.  She knew with all of her heart that her love wasn’t misplaced.

As he closed his eyes, he relaxed ever so slightly within her arms, but still she could feel the energy violently coursing within his unmoving and rigid body. Indeed, she could sense his real power and it was potent, strong, and… intoxicating. 

Etheric miasma began to seep out of him like flames on a gas range and accompanying it was a thick pervasive smell of ozone and some unknown alluring fragrance.  She too became aware that she was also conducive to the energy like copper on a battery. 

_How can he function like this?  Here, I’m only privy to a minute fraction of this energy and it’s close to burning me out_.

Turning her attention back, she began to notice the germination of small twitches and changes on his face.  At first, it was a slight softening of his brow-line but still she could discern the jumble of emotions that were battling for dominance within him. It was confusing and moving too fast for her to comprehend but above all, she could undersand that this was purely emotionally driven.

In the end, one emotion was decidedly the victor… and that was pure, unbridled lust.

A small growl escaped from his curling lip as he leaned forward to take in a long pull of her scent.  Releasing his breath, it caressed along her neck and she could have sworn that it felt warm.  Still, she wasn’t sure especially with all of that other energy that was continually flowing in and out of him.

Opening his now almost normal-looking eyes, he slowly licked his lips while leaning in closely to her ear.

“Time for the honeymoon sweetheart…”  His energy grew and encapsulated her with each taunting word that he had ushered forth.  It was clear to her that he wanted to claim her in every way that there was possible and leave no doubt to whom she belonged to for the rest of eternity.

Once again, she felt like she was hit by lightning as his fingers gripped her tighter. Instead of pain, she was struck with an adrenaline filled excitement that she had never felt before.  Each movement, breath, and touch set her body on fire with a sexual starvation.  She ached with an unrepentant lust and needed his body to impale her more than ever. Finally, her mind clouded over with nothing else but wanting him to carnally glut upon her until there was nothing left.

 

_“I had many firsts on my 25 th birthday. I was now married, I had almost died, and then I had discovered how powerful Beetlejuice really was at his full potential.   _

_The honeymoon night was, sadly, short lived because his energy had proven to be too much for my poor worn out body.  I had short circuited and passed out before we even got to the heart of the matter._

_The next day, after much coffee and trying to get my bearings, we had a heart to heart.  We had to figure out how we could still have sex without that happening again.  It was a scary thought that there was a possibility that sex was no longer an option for us._ ”


	34. Storm In A Teacup

** Chapter 34 **

** Storm In A Teacup **

 

 

Panting hard, she didn’t care what may happen afterwards.  Oh, how she needed it.  She needed him. Yes, this was a need.   Nothing could distract her mind from that incessant desire and it was now leaning into a compulsion.  For far too long they had abstained but tonight she had had enough.

All of the subtle teasing. All of the silly innuendos.  All of the unspoken lust was their constant companion since the night of their honeymoon and yet they had been frustratingly unable to do anything about it.   That is, until tonight when his hand had accidentally brushed along her breast.  She had had enough, and she was going to ride this out till the end.

“Take me and don’t you dare stop until you finish.  I have to have it.”  Holding him down, she stroked his dirty blonde hair while leaning forward to press her breasts upon him.

No sooner did she express the bold declaration, his lips met hers while his hands made quick work of what little that she still had on. 

Sparks of energy were already erupting out of him as his desire grew into a throbbing need.  Her moans fueled him onward as he made himself ready. 

Desire, lust, and fear took rotation within her heart as he pinned her down as his glowing eyes feasted upon her aching body before he reared back.   Icy fear jolted through the tips of her toes to the roots of her scalp, but she fought her way through it before he had a chance to stop.   

An intense shot of blissful light ripped through her and then… there was nothing.

.

.

Sitting up, Lydia had abruptly awoken in bed while she simultaneously struggled to get her bearings through this hazy fog that was within her.   Her head felt like it was full of a thick soup, but she needed to attempt to wake up fully.   The heaviness was intense, and it made her strongly desire to curl up under those tempting blankets so that she could fall back into a deep slumber once more.  A quick glance at the clock had told her that 12 hours had already passed since she had pounced upon him.

Looking around, she quickly ascertained that not only was their bed empty, but her husband was also nowhere to be found in her tiny apartment.  She didn’t know why this made her feel so sad, but it did.  All she wanted to do right now was to wrap her arms around him and feel comfort within his embrace.

Getting dressed, she began to think about what more they could possibly do about the subject.  She couldn’t go on like they did last night, and besides, she really did want to be able to experience everything to completion as well.  Hopefully he was able to finish, then at least one of them was able to have a good time.

Each step forward took a concerted effort, but she knew that she needed to be up.  She had to move or else she’d risk the probability of sleeping another day away.  She certainly couldn’t afford to miss work and she was most thankful that she didn’t have to go into The Gallery today.  Still, she couldn’t mess up her schedule and so, right now, coffee sounded divine.

.

.

Sipping her hot coffee, her mind was blank as she stared towards the small kitchen.  Each of her blinks were slow and heavy, and she could liken this to a day after she had finished off a whole bottle of wine on her own.

“Where did he go now?  I know that I can’t summon him anymore so how am I supposed to get ahold of him now?” A quick glance at the mirror did not reveal anything except for that she was sorely in need of a good hair brushing. 

Another deep sip of her hot coffee filled her with a little more comforting warmth but a muted sound in the bedroom caught her attention.

It was then that Beetlejuice finally walked into the room and joined her on the futon.

“Oh good, you’re finally up.  You’ve been asleep for two days ya know?”  Conjuring up a cup of coffee for himself, he leaned back and relaxed.

“Two days?  Is it really Thursday already? Wow!  Uh, I guess that means that I will need to leave for work in four hours.”  With her free hand she gently scratched at her hairline while creating a plan for her busy day ahead.

“Where did you go?” She queried as she lifted up her mug another time.

“The Roadhouse.  Had a few things to do since I’ve been gone a while.”  He shrugged it off as he took another drink before he turned his attention back to her.

“Were you able to, um, well… you know?” Her eyes traced the faintly stained lines that marked the different levels of coffee that she had consumed within her mug.

“Hmm, what?  Oh, that! Yeah, but it’s not as fun without you bein’ an active part babes.  So, I did some thinkin’ and I think I know what to do.”  Averting his gaze to the ceiling she quickly looked up to see if perchance there was something up there.  Old cracks in the ceiling were the only thing that greeted her eyes and so she listened to see if he would continue his thought.

“I’ll tell you about it when you get back from work.  For now, I need a nap.” The mug quickly disappeared as he did a large stretch.  A few audible pops and cracks were heard from his body but that was its only form of protest. 

.

.

The day had dragged on longer than she really could have believed.  Sure, today was only seven hours but to her it had felt like it had been three days.  Three days of continually hanging paintings, organizing the layout, making sure the artists were happy, and making sure her boss, Mr. Kartina, was satisfied with everything.  With his approval and the help of her workmate Cherise, she was thankfully able to leave on time and make her way home, but her happiness was coated with an anxious energy that was driving her batty. 

Turning the key to her Mini, the engine quieted and the silence awaited her next move. Instead of getting out, she leaned forward onto the steering wheel and let her thoughts take over.

“He could’ve just told me earlier.  Why make me wait all day?  This has been torture.”

The small apartment was quiet when she stepped through the threshold.  She wasn’t sure if he had taken off, but her answer was found within the bedroom.  She could hear his snores before she had even stepped through the bedroom door, but it brought a smile to her face when she saw him sprawled out and how completely comfortable that he had appeared.

Tip toeing over, she snuggled up next to him and he was quick to wrap his arm around her. 

“Glad yer back.” He mumbled into her long black hair.

“I’m glad to be back.  Sooooo, did you want to tell me now?” She couldn’t hide her smile as she wiggled her body to be closer to him.

A soft chuckle answered her as he kissed the back of her head before he sat up.

Twisting her body to see him, she rested on her back and watched as he lifted his left hand out in front of him.  From the center of his palm, a dot of bright white light rose up and hovered a few inches above it.  Its soft glow illuminated part of his face as he closed his eyes.  A couple flickers popped and snapped out from the light like a sparkler on the Fourth of July until it looked like a ball of pure white flames. 

A smile grew on his face as he directed the flame closer to her until it hovered over her stomach.

“I don’t want to do it… but I will be loaning this to you and afterwards I will be taking it back. You can’t keep it no matter what may happen.   This will act like a buffer so that things won’t be as intense for ya. Ok?”  His hand that was held out, kept the flame steady but she was quick to nod in reply.  She was desperately hoping for anything to fix their problem.

“Alright but remember that you must give it back when I go to take it.  It will not be good for you if you keep it.” His eyes narrowed as he waited for her next response.

“Of course.” Reaching out, she took his free hand and kissed it.

Satisfied with her answer he moved slowly as the flame moved forward.   As it got closer to her body, it began to excitedly spark once more as it flickered and grew like the flame on a candle.  It danced in place before it began to sink into her skin and fill her whole being.

A rainbow of colors filled the space behind her eyelids before the white light began to warm her from her belly and out.   Sounds she couldn’t identify filled within her ears and it could have been music, but she couldn’t tell.  Her whole being tingled with a newfound energy and she now felt ready for anything. 

Another wave washed over her, and she felt it… the lust… the desire… and his own energy that called out for hers in the most basal way.

Popping open her eyes, she could see the energy flowing around her and also him as he sat below her.   _Wait, below?!_

Falling to the bed, she bounced once, sat up and quickly lunged at him.   Her mouth moved greedily upon him as the intensity that she had never felt before flowed through her like electricity.  She felt like a magnet and all she wanted to do was stick to him and make this energy grow more and more.

Her body ached with a powerful desire and she didn’t want to waste any time.   With a snap, her already soaked panties were now gone as she crawled on top of a very smug looking Beetlejuice.   He guided her down, but she didn’t hesitate to follow his lead.

Her own juices were flowing figuratively and literally as she pressed against the head of his cock.  Wetness trickled down his shaft before her body followed suit as she impaled herself upon him.

_This feels better than when he uses his energy on me! Oh Gods!  I’m coming already!!_

Heat filled her cheeks as she released a deep moan, but she couldn’t stop herself as she continued to pump her body upon him.  Her wet bottom slapped onto his thighs while she fought against her body that wanted to freeze up while another intense orgasm racked within.

To her surprise, he joined her in the release, but she didn’t stop, and he didn’t seem to care.  It was then that he sat up, roughly pushing her down and she finally got a good look at his face.   His eyes were glowing beautifully, but his face was nearly animalistic as he pounded into her with a clear goal. 

In that moment, she was enamored with everything and how amazing that every little thing within all of her senses felt.  It was a high that she didn’t want to come down from.  Orgasm after orgasm was blissfully rendering her into a state of nirvana while she felt his next one building up and nearing.

Finally, he let out a near-howling moan when he roughly hammered his release within her.  She didn’t want to stop but she could feel his exhaustion that was scorching off of him.   Ever so gently, she guided him down to her side and wrapped her sweat coated arms around him. 

Catching her breath, she turned her eyes towards the frost covered window.  She could feel the cold that radiated off its icy surface as it slowly skulked over to her from across the blankets.  From outside, the orangeish street lamps illuminated the large snowflakes that were falling from the dark sky and entrancing her with its gentle downward dance.  Right now, she desired to crack open the window and let some of that wintery air inside, but her common sense stopped her from acting so brashly.  Although it would’ve temporarily relieved her over heating body, she wasn’t going to risk catching a chill since she was soaked in sweat from head to toe. 

“I feel amazing!  I feel like I could fly!  Oh! Can I fly?  Oh Gods…” Sitting up, she couldn’t rid herself of the big and cheerful smile that was plastered to her face. 

“Hold yer horses there.”  BJ’s exhausted voice suddenly cut her off, and she was once again reminded that since his release, his pun power no longer worked.

Sitting up to face her, she looked at him quizzically as he held out his hand. 

“I’ll be taking it back now.”

While staring at his hand, she could feel him begin to focus on his own energy to draw out the magic within her.  Instinctively, everything inside of her fought back against his pull when she felt the lovely magic seeping out of her like a sieve.   A deep emptiness cried out within her and desperately begged for her to hold onto it.  This didn’t seem right.  It felt like it had become part of her now just as much as she needed her lungs to breathe and she couldn’t give it up.  

“Nooo….”  Forcefully stopping herself from fighting him, she reminded herself of his earlier words.  This magic was more than likely manipulating her will and so it couldn’t have been a good thing to keep it.  Still, a small part of her refused to give it up no matter how much she acquiesced her will to him.

In a blink of the eye, her head hit the pillow as the dangerously dark looking form of her husband restrained her while looming above her vulnerable body.  She couldn’t move, and nor could she speak when he adjusted himself again.

“IT’S MINE!”  A clawed hand greedily pulled at the last of the energy that was hidden within the deepest recesses within her. Violently he yanked it out of her being until it immediately absorbed back into him.

Once more, the room went black and both of them immediately fell into a deep slumber.

.

.

.

_“_ _We had finally discovered a way to make it work for us and in time the energy sharing became easier for me and thank goodness for that. I was thankful that sharing his magic had created an insulation for the energy and I was able to feel the intensity… oh gods, the intensity like I had never known, while still being able to function_.

_For each time we engaged in it, it had become easier and easier for us.  In time, there was no longer any hangover from the residual energy.   It was easily addicting, and sex quickly became the focus of our life for quite a while.   He would appear at random times, including when I was at work, and each time I risked losing it all if I had been caught._

_After one too many close calls, I realized that I needed to forcibly try to break the habit._

_Granted, it would have been a simple way to ignore the world, but it was no way to live… and clearly, I was very much alive. While it was hard to do, I tried to focus on my life, my job, and finding a new place for us to live._

_I had to find balance and find it fast but there were so many new challenges that came with these changes and the more that time passed, the more I saw another potential issue that could destroy us._

_Now that he had his full power, I had no idea how much Beetlejuice would change.   He was like a supercell thunderstorm. Every aspect, emotion, and reaction from him was intensified, magnified, and threatened to explode from all of the unfettered power that coursed through him._

_I began to worry what all this would mean for our marriage and relationship.  I expected the worst, but I still had faith in him that he would try to do what was right for us.”_

 Slapping the dust off her hands, Lydia wiped her brow while taking in the view around her.

“Not bad! What do you think?”

“Not bad at all, if I do say so myself.” Beetlejuice wrapped his arms around her and pulled her intimately close.

“I meant the apartment you butt.” With a quick kiss on his nose she pulled away while removing the bandana that had protected her waist length hair while she had been doing some deep cleaning.

“I know it’s not the best, but I think that I’ve been able to clean it up nicely. Thank you so much for your help with moving the furniture around.  I don’t think I could’ve done it on my own.”  With her hands on her hips she smiled and took in her surroundings.

The small apartment suited their needs but at least it was a little bit bigger than her last one.

Unfortunately, the deposit and the rent for this month was slightly more than she had anticipated but at least it was paid. Still, she felt it was worth it even if it had left her with a very tight shoe-string budget. She would always find a way.

“I’m going to hop in the shower and then start dinner afterwards.  I have something special planned.”  With a wink, she left the room to go get ready for her shower. 

Beetlejuice adjusted his tie and fought against every urge that wanted him to follow her. Spinning on his heel he turned and admired “their place”. Something about that thought gave him a small thrill. 

“Sure, it’s not the Ritz but it sure ain’t that dump she used to live in. Besides, this place isn’t tainted with that fuckin’ shadow of her past.” Forcefully relaxing his shoulders, he brushed off the harsh thought as he meandered around the room.

Everything within the new-to-them apartment had been blessed by her unique touch.  He couldn’t help but praise her keen eye when it came to style and decorating.

“Must be rubbin’ off on her.” His jovial words carried with them a tenderness as his eyes fell upon the dark wooden buffet that she had abutted against the wall. Taking a seat in one of the cushioned chairs he began to admire the medley of family photos that she had on display on top of it.

A soft smile spread on his lips as he revered one photo in particular.  A simple black oval frame brought attention to a younger Lydia who was holding her family’s dusty-black cat Percy. Her bright and joyful smile could melt any heart of stone and he should know.  Her inner beauty was unparalleled, and it was clear that this picture was taken shortly after they had met.  This photo was beyond compare to the dull eyed portraits of her that he had seen before his time with her.

“Alright, well I got some time, so I better make use of it.” Jumping up, he took one last glance to the photos upon the buffet before looking back to the bedroom door that was still shut. He was still beyond tempted to join her, but he would have to address that growing need later.   For now, there was something important that he needed to do and there was a limited window for him to do it in. 

.

.

Upon the small white stove, noodles undulated in the whirlpool of boiling water as it sent steam up into the small kitchens space.  Stirring with a long wooden spoon, Lydia watched with a hypnotic gaze as the bubbles and pasta spun around within the metal pot.  The trance was broken when she willed her attention over to stir the sauce within a pan that was close by.

Over the years she had found that learning to cook some simple meals had become a necessary and handy skill. She couldn’t afford not to.  While she wasn’t even close to being a proficient cook, she did enjoy it and had a small handful of simple go-to recipes that had saved her butt and budget. Thankfully, she discovered early on how pasta wasn’t that expensive, but for tonight’s meal she did splurge on purchasing some meat.   She was well aware of how simple of a thing it was to get excited over, but it was enough to make her night.

_Well that… and for another reason_. Just the thought of it sent a thrill throughout her and instigated a jubilant little dance that she did in front of the stove.

Two arms wrapped around her while a comforting voice whispered into her ear.

“If ya wanted a dance, then ya coulda said something.  I’m sure the missus wouldn’t mind if we snuck off and gave it a whirl.”

With a giggle, she turned off the stove and then faced her “captor”.

“I heard that the missus is quite the stunner.  I’d hate to step on any toes, but I won’t tell anyone if you won’t.” Leaning forward, she flirtatiously ran her finger down his tie before giving it a little tug while she lilted out her words.

“You, stepping on toes? I doubt that. In fact, I think ya may be lighter on yer feet than ya realize.” While pulling her closer, she slowly lifted off the ground before he gave her a quick spin. 

Another infectious giggle accompanied her happy smile as she pulled back slightly before gently landing on the red & white checkerboard tile.

“Your timing is impeccable. Dinner is ready. So why don’t you have a seat love.” 

Sliding into his chair, he comfortably rested one arm over the back of it while he watched her prepare their plates. It wasn’t long before a large steaming plateful of spaghetti was pushed in front of him. 

“Woah, meatballs?! You really went all out!”  Quickly lifting his fork in the air, he gave it a quick spin with his fingers before he prepared to dig in.

“Weeeelllll, I had to do something special for today! In fact, I even made some brownies for dessert.  Granted it’s a box mix but you’ll be happy to know that I didn’t even burn it this time!”  A proud smile lit up her face as she lifted her fork and examined the meal before her.

“Aww, but ya know how much I like the burnt bits.” He teased as he stabbed the largest meatball out of the bunch on his plate. 

“Happy anniversary!”  Her gentle voice paused his movement and made him address her with a loving smile.

“Yer a bit early.  Isn’t our anniversary in December and not in July?” He questioned as he popped the meatball into his mouth and chewed loudly.

“Yeah, but I didn’t want to stop celebrating our friendship’s anniversary too. This day has always been very important to me and so I thought that keeping up the tradition would be good for us. It’s alright that you didn’t remember. I mean, why would you since we’re married now?  So, don’t worry about it.  Ok?”

Twirling some pasta on her plate with her fork, she tried to hide her embarrassment. She felt incredibly cheesy right now, but she hoped that he didn’t mind.

“I wanted to say thank you.  I was so sure that as soon as you got your power back, uh, you were going to abandon me and throw a monster sized prank. I know how stupid it sounds but thank you for not doing that. Uh, and I know that you still gotta go back once in a while to blow off some steam but… I, I wanted you to know that… I trust you.  So, take your time and do what you need to do.” Embarrassment engulfed her as she expressed the words that she was afraid to say. Immediately she shoveled a forkful of pasta into her mouth to hide her gaze but her blushed cheeks were not as easy to conceal.

BJ sat up and took a drink before digging into his pocket.  Without looking at her he nonchalantly handed over a simple envelope and then went back to eating. 

For a moment she stared at the non-descript aged envelope before she carefully opened it.  Looking inside, she discovered a folded piece of stationary but after unfolding it, a couple of smaller pieces of weighted paper fell into her lap.  It took two seconds before her eyes grew wide, but she forcefully composed herself to read the note that they were once enclosed in.

As she read the contents, tears began to bubble up and blur her vision.  Biting her lip, she stifled the cry that had wanted release from within her. 

In the middle of the stationary, a simple “Happy Anniversary” that was scrawled in Beetlejuice’s handwriting.

Rubbing under his nose he smacked his lips before speaking.

“You have no idea what I had to go through to get those tickets so ya better like it!” Opening one eye, he peeked in her direction to see her reaction.

It was too late for her. Her tears were free, and her muffled sobs were making it hard for her to stay composed.

“I... all... I…  *hic*” she mumbled out between sobs.

She had his full attention now as a worry forced him to sit up straight.

“Look if ya don’t like it, it’s fine…”

“NO! I… love it!!” Abruptly yelling out, she stood up before taking a few deep breaths to still herself. 

“I feel so terrible. All that I could do for a gift was cook us this dinner.  I thought that I would have enough money to get you a present, but the deposit was more than I was told.  I’m so sorry!” Her sad eyes apologetically looked over to him but to her surprise he was calmly smiling at her.

“Tsch! Guess you’ll just hafta owe me then!” He teasingly reprimanded before he let out a hearty laugh. 

That was enough to break her composure as her own laughter joined in with his as she wiped away a few stray tears. 

Sitting down, she began to examine and admire the tickets. 

“You know, I’ve heard so much about this musical already.  Yet it just recently opened on Frogway in Boo York right?  Even all of the Neitherworldian entertainment medias have been raving about it too.   Plus, ever since she auditioned for it, Ginger has been going on about it anytime I see her.  Imagine how she would’ve been if she had actually got the part!”

Rolling his eyes, Beetlejuice immediately showed his disinterest as soon as the six legged “dancing” arachnid had been brought up.  Changing the mood, Lydia continued while avoiding the subject of his Roadhouse roommates.

“It’s about some wacky demon and an innocent girl, right? I wonder how they’ll make it into a musical?  I’m not going to even question how you got these tickets because I’ve heard that they’ve already been sold out for the next 50 years.” As carefully as she could, she tucked the tickets back into the envelope and set them to the side.  She would have to find a safe place to keep them.

“Yeaaaaah, best ya don’t ask anymore questions. Now, come on and dig in, yer too thin!” He laughed as he continued to eat.

After another good laugh she began to work on her plate once more.

.

.

A beautiful post coital aura surrounded her as she snuggled into her pillow within their darkened bedroom. 

Even though it was still dark, she could still make out every little feature of her sleeping husband’s face.

With admiration, her eyes graced along his every detail while her heart wanted to burst with her overflowing love.

“Thank you.” Her soft and loving words were barely audible, but she didn’t care if he had heard them. 

With a nonsensical mumble, he rolled over to face her direction before he released another noise that turned into a snort.  That silly sound had made it clear to her that he was most definitely in a deep sleep.

Wiggling closer, she was now face to face with him and her contented smile could not be stopped even if she tried.  Her mind merrily skipped along many paths until finally it focused on a few subjects while her own sleepiness began to settle into her skin.

“Beetlejuice?” Her soft whispering of his name was met with no reaction. 

As quietly as she could she continued to whisper out more while growing braver.

“You know… I never thought that the phrase “wedded bliss” could be real when it came to you and me.   Well, not until now.” Hugging her pillow tight, she let her feelings gush forth.

“And… I never ever could have imagined that you would have been like this with me. You’re such a weird contrast from the ghost that I knew from my childhood.  Mind you, not that I’m complaining.  Though, you still have your days but I’m sure those were probably my fault.” Pausing, she began to think more on it.

“In a way… I guess you’re very much like Jekyll and Hyde. I never know what to expect from you at any point anymore… especially now.  I wonder if it’s hard on you?  I just hope that I’m continuing to please you and make you happy.” Pressing a small kiss upon his lips, she cuddled back into her spot as she let her tiredness pull her down into a very deep sleep.

 

_“After his release, I had unfortunately discovered that there was one very big side effect that we were forced to face, and it wasn’t pleasant.   It appeared to me that his magic would continually build up inside of him until he would have an uncontrollable explosive episode.  They occurred often and when they would happen, he had no remorse for his violent nature.  Sure, I got caught up in it, but I didn’t blame him at all.  To me, it was like he was a bottle of magical soda and the carbonated liquid was always being jostled around._

_After a couple bigger episodes, we decided on a way to help prevent this from happening.  Anytime he started feeling that build up, he would go to the Neitherworld and release the pressure._

_He didn’t always catch it in time but at least he was trying._

_On this one particular time, I was allowed to go with him to witness the release.  From upon a small rocky outcropping, I sat further away to watch what would happen next.  The setting was reminiscent of when his magic was first returned to him.  Then, before my eyes, the same desert scene unfolded like it had before.   I watched as his energy attracted and even manipulated the elements._

_It was a beautiful but deadly sight to behold as the darkened storm clouds surrounded him. They swirled around like an angry dragon, while lightning and many different forms of energy shot haphazardly towards the sky._

_Unfortunately, after another stray lightning bolt went for me, he chewed me out and vehemently forbade me from ever going with him again._

_I knew that he was just trying to protect me, but it still hurt that he didn’t want me to see that amazing sight.  Most of all, it hurt that he didn’t want me to see that part of him._

_._

_._

_Another year and a half had passed, and we had found a normalcy within our life that was made up of simple habits and schedules.  It seemed to work well for us._

_My job was going fantastically, and I was making close friends with my workmates.  Meanwhile Beetlejuice found different ways to waste his time like he had done before._

_In my eyes, he appeared to be careful not to do anything with his magic that I would have disapproved of.  Which, admittedly, I was incredibly thankful for._

_On the other hand, the power made him twitchy and incredibly restless.  I'm sure living in the boring mortal world didn't help with that.  So, he would often come and go to let off steam, but I didn't mind.  Even though I had no way to contact him, I still trusted him.  My faith in him was unwavering even when he would be gone for a few days or weeks at a time._

_I knew that heavy magic like that had to be hard to shoulder alone.  Although he tried, he couldn’t hide that overtime the magic took a lot out of him.  He liked to pretend that everything was normal, but it had now become a pattern.  He would hold out for as long as he could before he snapped. After that happened, he needed to leave again but when he would finally returned he was such a loving and giving soul.  I always longed for his return, especially since h_ _is return was filled with such passion, particularly in the bedroom._

_As time passed, I began to see subtle changes in the pattern.  I noticed how he would go longer without having his larger blowups and so, I celebrated the little things like that and loved our life together._

_Even though the majority of the time was heavenly, I had come to realize some sad truths.”_

 

Soaking in the tub, Lydia blankly observed the surface of the water as it swayed back and forth like waves on the ocean from her breathing.  She had let her mind wander for far too long and the water was no longer hot like how she loved it to be.   Still, she couldn’t help the sad thoughts that were replaying within her head, but she dared not say them out loud yet.

Pulling the plug, she reclined once more as she let the water slowly expose her body.  While she didn’t want to move, she knew that she couldn’t stay in the tub for too much longer.  Still she did not move even though she had been cold and hungry.  It wasn’t until the loud gargle of the drain prompted her up as it announced that the water was now nearly completely consumed. 

Once again, it dawned on her that she had forgotten to eat dinner, but she didn’t feel like making anything.  The only thing that sounded good to her was crawling into bed and going to sleep.

As her heavy covers warmed her naked body, she let herself relax.  Ah, yes, this was what she had wanted, and she knew that sleep wasn’t trailing too far behind.

With an audible poof, Beetlejuice popped into the dark bedroom and saw his wife snuggled tightly beneath the covers.  As a grin spread across his face, he was instantaneously sitting by her side.

“There’s my love-bug! Ain’t it a little early for bed?” Brushing his hand along her cheek he watched her softly stir.

A gentle smile bloomed upon her lips as she opened her eyes, but still she was much too comfortable to get up and expose herself to the cool air.

“It’s after 11pm sweetie. I’m tired and I have work tomorrow morning.  It’s not my fault that you’re confused because you’ve been gone for so long.”  She explained before letting out a long yawn that she couldn’t control.  Even though she was really bushed, it was so nice seeing him back.

In a blink he was under the covers and snuggling up behind her.

“Hehe, I can think of a few ways to help you get to sleep.”  Waggling his eyebrows, his energy slowly wove around them.

Instinctively, her body began to react to his growing energy as a small moan hearkened her arousal.  

“Oh Beej.  It does sound nice, but I really am tired.” Even if she tried, she couldn’t stop the blush that began to paint across her face.

“Ohhh, you may say that yer tired but, yet your body is pushing against me like this.  Doesn’t seem like yer body agrees with ya babes. Yer outnumbered, so why don’t I just…”  With the greatest of ease, he pushed his way into her as another moan belied her exhaustion.

“Now see, look at that…”  His slow and orchestrated movements corralled her will as she bit her lip. “You did want it after all.”

“Ahhh, why is it that I can’t resist you?” Sheepishly she smiled while she began to feel the rush of a small orgasm that threatened to build into something more.

“It’s simple. Because your hubby has it all.” Putting his face close to hers, he pulled her back to minimize the distance between them. All the while with each thrust, he released small bursts of energy into her.

With an unflattering moan, she erupted upon him with an unexpectedly strong and very wet orgasm.  Panting, she attempted to catch her breath, but he would not relent.  Still he continued his passionate onslaught until he finally surrendered to his own explosive release. 

Completely satisfied, he nuzzled his face between her shoulder blades as he let out a contented sigh.

“Now **that** was what I call a showstopper. I won’t be getting sick of that.  I just won’t.”

Rolling over onto her back, she adjusted herself so that she could see the face in which she had grown to love.  She was completely enchanted by him and her heart was gushing out to share more.

“Beetlejuice?”  Asking quietly, she watched his eyes flutter open as they lazily looked upon her.

“Hmm?”  Although his heavy eyelids began to close, she could tell that he was still listening.

“I want to give you more… I would love to give you a family. I would love to have a baby with you.”  As she blurted forth the words, she was awash with a sudden embarrassment.

It was then that his eyes opened quickly while his face softened into something that she could only read as sympathy.

“You know I can’t give that to you Lyds.” A tenderness within his words reaffirmed the sad truth within her.

“I know… but I can’t help feeling that silly little desire anytime I see someone with a baby.  I know how it is.  I know it’s stupid.”  Petting his hair, her mind ran wild as she tried to envision what their imaginary baby would have looked like.  Yes, she knew it was a fantasy, but she was glad that she had finally told him.

“It’s not stupid.  It’s just impossible. That’s on me and not you.” With a heavy sigh he continued. “There are times where I feel like I could do anything for ya Babes, but ya know miracles are not my forté.”

Staring at the ceiling, she felt an emptiness from that simple fact.  She would just have to learn how to deal with a hole that couldn’t be filled.  Still, she couldn’t help but long for the impossible.

Sitting up on his elbow, he aimed to get a better look at her. His heart lurched when he beheld the small stream of tears that silently trailed down her reddened cheeks. 

“What’s wrong?  Does it really bother you that much? You know I don’t do well with that whole “normal” family crap.”  He watched her wipe her tears away as she adjusted herself to look at him.

“Yes and no.  I’ve always longed to be a mother, but I know that nothing will change the facts. *sigh*  I will be fine if we can’t have a baby but there’s something else that’s been worrying me…” With a sniffle, she closed her eyes.  _Sometimes the things we don’t want to say are the things fighting the hardest to get out._

Taking a deep breath, she finally said the thoughts that had been worrying her the most.

“Beej, one day… I’m going to grow old.  Yet, you’ll always be like this for all of eternity, but my body will eventually age and break down.  I’m going to be nothing but a big burden to you. You won’t be able to run off anytime you like, like you can now.” 

Holding her breath, she readied herself.

“I’m scared.  I’m scared that in the end I’ll once again take away your freedom.  I know that in time you’ll grow to hate me.  You’ll resent that I’m some stupid mortal with all these horrible faults!” Even though she was trying her best not to cry, she was failing miserably.  She felt like she was being such a child. She was so worried about their future and yet, she knew she couldn’t blame him if he did hate her because of her mortal failures.

Rough hard slaps banged against her shoulder as his laughter startled her out of her tears.

“PFFFT!  Seriously?? No matter how old, crusty, and dusty you get, you’re still gonna be my hot woman. I ain’t never gonna give up on ya.” Shaking his head, he looked at her like she was a total idiot.

To his surprise, she leapt up and began to smatter kisses all over his face.  Already she felt so much better and lighter.  Her heart began to fly as she replayed his words over and over within her head.  Oh, how she loved him when he was sentimentally mushy like this. It was such a rare treat and she was going to savor it.

No matter what challenges lay ahead, he had just reassured her that they would always have each other. 


	35. Fingers And Thumbs

** Chapter 35 **

** Fingers and Thumbs **

 

"See, you can stop worrying, I made it safe and sound.  Now, what I want is for you to have a fun week.  It's not often one receives a royal invitation to escort Prince Vince for his PR tour around the Neitherworld.  You know, I think you should be honored that he thinks of you as a friend!  I'll see you whenever you get back, OK?" Using the vanity mirror in her car, Lydia reassured her ghostly husband as best as she could.  Still, it did not abate his whining as he continued.

"Ugh, don't remind me." Dramatically rolling his eyes, he groaned out to make extra sure that she had understood the gravity of his situation.

"When I get back, we are going to have some serious time to make up, if ya know what I mean." Smirking with that dirty little grin he pointed in her direction and she did not miss his not-so-subtle order.

"It's just a week!  Sheesh, you’ve been gone longer than that on your own accord.  Well, I need to get going. She’s probably wondering where I am." Shaking her head with a giggle, a blush burned within her cheeks.  He was such a child at times, but she loved that he could still make her laugh after all these years.

"Love ya." As he spoke his sweet words of adoration, he leaned forward to touch the glass. 

Mirroring him, she touched the glass as well and caressed it.  Yup, she knew that he could be a sweetie when he wanted to be.

"Love you too."  To accompany her reply, she blew him an extra kiss for good measure.

Resting back in her seat with her own silly grin she watched him in the mirror as he faded out until the only thing left to see was her own reflection.

Finally lifting the visor back up into its place, she shook her head, and couldn’t help but laugh. That goof had it so easy sometimes but of course he’d still drag his feet and complain about it.  If only opportunities fell into her lap like they did for him.

.

.

Stepping through the wide automatic doors of the hospital’s entrance she examined the large interior of the atrium. The echoey space felt abandoned even though it clearly had been recently remodeled to feel more “homey”.  As she passed by a glass fireplace it crackled but gave no warmth while she tried to find the information desk.  As she fought off a shiver, part of her had wished that she didn’t leave her coat in the car.   

Throughout, fake flowers had been mixed in with real plants.  It was clear it was an attempt to add a cheery aesthetic, but the bursts of artificial color just came off as tacky.  The colorful dust catchers had been strategically placed close by the many clusters of chairs that sat empty. Still even with all of the effort invested into this space, the place still felt sterile and lonely.

“Yes!” She cheered when she saw the sign that she had been looking for. 

Finally, she had found the information desk but to her immediate dismay she discovered that it was just as empty as the rest of the room.  Now this was a problem because it had left her directionless.

Pacing in a circle she began to think about her options.

She was completely unfamiliar with anything in this hospital. Let alone, anything else in Providence for that matter, and so she’d just have to make a guess. The best way to get to know anyplace was to explore it, right?

Pausing she scanned all of the possible paths that were set out before her.  Each hallway led off into different directions and it wouldn’t have surprised her if a Minotaur had casually strolled out of one.  Stranger things have happened before.

Gripping her purse’s strap on her shoulder, she finally settled upon a route that appeared to be the most direct.  Even though she didn’t know where it would lead, she began to take confident strides forward while talking to herself.

“Ok! Let’s do this!”

After following for what seemed like forever down this long hallway she paused at a junction and tried to get her bearings.

"Shit, so now where do I go? Also, which floor or even room number for that matter did she say that she was in? I probably should have looked at my note before coming inside.  Wait! I think that I may still have it in my bag.”  Ugh, sometimes she could get so easily distracted and hospitals were always so intimidating.  They almost always gave her anxiety.

It was then that the aroma of bread and, what was that… turkey dinner had wafted up to meet her. It must have come from a cafeteria that was somewhere stealthily hidden within the bowels of this large hospital. Unfortunately, the pleasant scent was short lived when the aroma effortlessly began to mingle with the various chemicals and cleaning products.  The end result had created an unappetizing amalgamized fragrance that began to permeate everything with a sharp but underlying heaviness.

Aimlessly she walked down another hallway while she opened and lifted her large-mouthed water bottle to take a long drink. The recirculated indoor air had dried out everything and exacerbated her already anxiety parched throat.  Immediately her body thanked her for the welcome reprieve, but still her mouth felt unquenchable.

With a long and frustrated sigh, she stopped to glare at the generic cluster of oil painted poppies that hung on the wall. She could’ve sworn that earlier she had passed that same painting before.  Either they were unoriginal and had duplicates of the same painting, or she was going in circles.  Although she highly doubted it was the latter.  Still, sooner or later she was going to find a good point of reference or at the very least find someone to help her out. How very odd it was that she had yet to run into a single soul, living or dead!

Continuing on her way she blindly dug through the mess within her purse as she focused solely on trying to find her much needed information.  The longer that she searched the more her anxiety began to creep up behind her. She was slowly beginning to feel desperate. How hard was it to find a slip of paper?

With each step, the clicking of her heels echoed and filled the eerily empty hallways.  The only interruption was from the occasional page through the intercom. It was one of the few things that broke up this monotony.

Could this be what purgatory was like? Yes, it very well could be.

As she neared an empty junction, her fingers finally recognized the offending paper that she had been becoming more and more desperate to find.

Triumphantly she squealed while pulling out the small note. To celebrate she rushed forward. She was completely driven to find a spot where she could be out of the way and read it.  Finally, she would be able to have direction in her life once more.

With joyful and hasty steps, she entered into the next junction as she once again drank to try and relieve her incredibly dry mouth.  Nothing was going to stop her now as she moved full speed ahead. Soon this would all be over and according to the pattern so far, there should be a couple chairs not too far from here.

Completely blindsided, she crashed hard and smacked her face onto some unknown object.

In instant succession, the water exploded out of her bottle like a geyser. Immediately the water began to rain down while drenching everything within its spray. 

Bouncing back a few feet from the sheer force of the violent impact, Lydia’s balance faltered, and she suddenly lost her footing.

The resonating slap, loudly announced the smack of her bottom as it struck down upon the cold hard tile.

“Oooo!! Fuuuuck! What just happened?!”  Wincing in pain she rubbed her bottom until she dared to open her eyes. Surrounding her was now nothing but a sopping and catastrophic mess.  How did one bottle hold this much water?!

Strewn about in the puddles of water were a bunch of her personal items that had been ejected from her purse but that wasn’t all.  As she examined the mess closer, she clearly saw that there were different types of papers and some empty Manila folders that she didn’t recognize also intermingled with her things.

Her newly bruised butt wasn’t going to like her tomorrow but that didn’t matter right now.  For now, she needed to assess what had just happened but try as she may she couldn’t. Her poor fazed brain couldn’t piece together the messy puzzle that was laying in front of her.

“Gods, I’m such a fucking moron sometimes! How stupid can I be for not watching where I’m going?!  What in the hell did I hit? With my luck, I’m sure I ran straight into a wall.”  The burning pain that began to spread along her bottom was enough to draw her attention back to the situation at hand.

“Ow, Ow, Ow.  Fuck! Gods my ass really hurts.” She hissed while looking upward as she began to rub it in the hopes to ease some of the pain away.

In that instant, ice water could have replaced the blood that flowed within her as her muscles locked up except for her jaw which dropped.  Her hand shook as she felt her soul leave her body.

Towering above her and staring at the disaster below, was a sopping wet and apparently just as stunned doctor.  

Seemingly glued in place, water dripped onto the floor from his arms that were extended away from his body.  Just like her, he too appeared to be struggling to make heads or tails of what had just happened.  

Shooting her gaze downward, her eyes darted back and forth as they sought out something or anything else to focus on.

Her face began to burn as she started to internally berate herself.

_Oh shit, I just fucked up.  I want to beat it out of here, but I can’t just up and run away. I need to make this right somehow! What do I do?!_

Taking a deep breath, she struggled to not give away her trembling nerves. Summoning as much dignity as she could, she carefully attempted to sit upright in her short skirt until she was able to get on all fours.  

It was no use as the adrenaline fueled her on and threatened to consume her whole being.

“Shit! Shit! Shit!!” Muttering under her breath she hurriedly grabbed at her things and haphazardly tossed them towards her damp purse. Every other item would entirely miss the mouth of her purse and would roll away from her further; to which she’d scuttle after and then repeat the ridiculous process again.

Freezing up, a harsh realization finally struck her with something that she probably should have done in the first place.  How could she forget etiquette at a time like this?!

 "I'm SO SO SO SOOOO sorry!!! I didn’t mean to!”  Profusely she loudly apologized for all to hear.  Secretly she prayed with all of her heart that she wasn’t just about to be kicked out for her recklessness.   She had already felt beyond terrible and utterly embarrassed for what she had done.  If she was kicked out, wouldn’t that just be the icing on this shit cake that she was served?

"I wasn't looking where I was going!  I should have been paying attention but it’s just that I was trying to find the information that I had written down so that I could know where I was going but, but this place is like a maze and I got lost before I could find it! Stupid me decided to wander yet I don’t even know where I’m going in the first place. Hell, I don’t even know which floor I’m supposed to go to! On top of it I don’t even know where I am right now! Why do they make hospitals like this?! Gods, I sound so stupid! Uh, this must be how a lab rat feels. Right?! Hehehe."  As she rambled on, she couldn’t hide the intense red that burned in her cheeks and ears.  Well, after listening to her if they didn’t think that she was a certified loonie before, they most certainly must think it now. Ugh.  Right now, she couldn’t dare to look up knowing that her face was the color of a tomato.

There was nothing but an uncomfortable silence that answered her while she busied her hands as she continued to clean up the mess that was before her.

_Oh gods, why haven’t they said anything yet?   What in the hell could they be thinking? They must be livid!  Of course, they would be at some stupid lunatic of a lady running in the halls, making a mess, and more than likely ruining all of this important looking paperwork._

Pausing for a moment, she dared to risk a quick glance at the shoes that were in front of her.  They had yet to move from their spot and so she sent out a silent prayer.   

_Sweet gods! Please let them be nothing more than just a random ghost and in the end no harm has been done._

Unfortunately, when she discovered how wet the shoes were, her heart dropped, and she knew that it had to be another living breathing person. 

_Oh gods…._

Letting out a defeated sigh, she sat up on her knees. _Alright Lydia, buck up! It’s time to face the music, own up, and apologize properly. Hopefully they’ll be understanding._

Raising her head, she readied herself to receive whatever reprimanding that she truly had deserved. 

No sooner did her eyes meet the doctor's face, did she immediately and inadvertently avert her eyes the moment that she saw his expression.  Coated in pure shame and mortification, her stomach lurched and threatened to violently revolt.

The doctor appeared to be absolutely dumbstruck while his piercing blue-gray eyes had knocked her back with an intensity that she wasn’t prepared for. To make matters worse, his short dishwater blonde hair was still literally dripping wet.  

Steeling herself she slowly stood up while attempting to not slip upon the wet floor. Contrasting feelings warred within her as her fear and embarrassment fought against the need to do what was right.

A hollow and unsure voice flitted to her ears as it quietly spoke. It wasn’t until then did she recognize that it was her name that had been spoken.  Instantly her heart began to thump like a drum against her rib cage.  That voice… It was one that was resonating within her every fiber.

Her lungs locked up, stubbornly refusing to breathe, while her desperate and widened eyes frantically sought out the source of the phantom-like voice.

Finally, after hearing it again her lungs surrendered their resistance and refilled with a desperate and loud gasp. 

Slowly raising her disbelieving eyes, the world screeched to an abrupt stop and time paused.

The voice had originated from the man who had been standing before her the entire time.

There was only one sound that could be heard and that was the drumming of her own heartbeat. It was deafening but even that was threatening to stop if she saw what she suspected she might see next.

"Ah, ah, Allen?" Doubt filled her words even though she knew that she had spoken.  Even then she still couldn’t register that she had said anything at all.  

Slow at first, her panting sped up to heavy and fast ragged breaths as she became unsure of anything including her sanity.  In fact, she wasn’t even sure what was reality anymore.  Did she get sucked into some magical dimension again?!

_No, this isn’t real… it can’t be. It doesn’t feel real.  There’s no way. Wait… is he haunting me? It has to be that or I’m crazy. Have I finally lost it??_

"Are you ok?" The thick barrier that had trapped time and space shattered from Allen’s gentle but familiar voice.

It was as if nothing abnormal had just happened.  The world around her had begun to spin once again and all sound within the busy hospital returned.

Gulping down her possible insanity she decided to face this head on.

"Uh, Yeah. I think so.  What about you?” She was hoping to feel more like herself again but the harsh reminder that she saw in front of her punted that thought into the atmosphere. Nothing could change the fact that he was still soaked from her carelessness. 

Quickly looking to the floor, she was met with another horrible reminder with the wet chaos below. Why does she always make a mess of things??   Guilt slapped her as hard as it could in the face and she dropped to the floor again to pick up everything.  Immediately he followed suit and began to pick up what he could. As he did so, he kept glancing at her as if he too could not believe his eyes.

Feeling his eyes upon her, she fought off the excitement and the terrifying fear that teetered from within her.  She really should say something but what in the world do you say to the person that you destroyed?  What do you say to that person when you were responsible for decimating everything that they held dear?

"So, you're a doctor now?"  Picking up some of the damp papers she tried to separate one from another while hoping that it wouldn't tear. _This is just my luck. My stupid, stupid fucking luck._

"Uh, yeah." He held up her purse, but he still appeared to be absolutely unfazed that he was still dripping wet.

She couldn't stand it any longer and retrieved the scarf that she had once been wearing before the collision.  Thankfully it was still mostly dry. 

"I really am sorry. You're all wet because of me. I hope that I didn't ruin anything important." With incredibly shaky hands, she leaned forward so she could begin to dab him with her scarf.  Even if it was a little bit, she hoped that she could at least try to help dry him off.

"It's ok, I can always print everything out again. I'm just glad that you're not hurt." With all of the wet papers now gathered in his hand he promptly pulled away from her before she had even touched him.  She felt frozen from this small rejection.

From the weight of her guilt, her stomach pressed into her hard and she wanted to vomit.  She felt terrible and once again… she knew that she could only ruin things for him.

As he stood up, he carefully watched her face, but his own emotionless expression did not give away anything to her.  It wasn’t until he scratched the back of his neck did he look away and she couldn’t tell if he was annoyed or embarrassed. She was finding him so hard to read.

"I was actually rushing to go take my lunch. It's not your fault. I could have been paying attention too.  Besides, it's just water.  I can change into something dry in my office. I'm certain that I have a clean shirt in my car."  His words still sounded kind and didn’t betray any other feelings that he may have possibly hidden.

"Oh good." While she felt only a little relief from it, the heavy pain within her was nearly unbearable. Hopefully the day could still be salvaged but honestly, she felt as unwelcome as a slug in a garden. Still she felt compelled to examine him further.  She needed to know if he was doing ok.  He still deserved happiness.

Her heart wanted to burst out of her blouse when she saw how his face had matured.  His eyes looked more tired but at least he looked healthy.  She couldn’t help the smile that began to blossom on her face.

"I'm happy to see that you look well." Years of worry finally freed from her soul like balloons released to the sky. She wanted to cry but she wouldn’t let the tears come forth.

He froze, completely taken off guard but soon, his face began to soften, and his mouth opened slightly. He looked like he wanted to say something but instead he politely stepped back. 

"Well, I better get a janitor over here to take care of this.  Please don't worry about it, ok?" He looked behind him while he pointed in a different direction.

She felt like she was brought back to reality. But, for just a small glimmering moment she was back in time as she shared in his comfortable companionship. She understood what he was doing, and she couldn’t blame him. Why in the world would he want to hang around his ex who betrayed him?

"Oh, yes... I don't want to keep you. I'm sure that you're hungry and I promised my friend that I'd be visiting her in her room at 2PM."  Stepping to the side of the hallway, she made sure that she wouldn't be getting in anyone else’s way… again.

"Good bye Lydia." Giving her a small smile and nod he turned away from her.

"Good bye Allen."  Lifting her heavy hand, she tried to give a little wave.

This hurt so much, and she couldn’t stop it.  As she watched him walk down the long hallway, her heart began to sear with an intense pain.  It felt too incredibly similar to the very last time that she had seen him.  The further away that he got, the more her heart sank, causing an emptiness that she had long forgotten about to be exposed once more. There in that emptiness was the bandage that had been wrapped over and over an injury long ago.  The injury that she had tried so carefully to hide away from everyone, including herself.

Suddenly, the bandages were finally stripped and had been ripped off in one easy go.

Dropping her things, her feet began to move on their own as she jogged down the hallway to try to catch up to him. As he started to walk out the door that led outside, she sped up to make one last final attempt. 

"Allen!” Calling out to him, she tried to hide the desperate feelings that wrestled about within her to escape. 

As the door closed behind him, his hand suddenly held the door open before he leaned in to look inside the building.  She could tell that he wasn't even sure if he had heard anything or not.  

Even though she was nearly to him, the hallway felt like it was stretching out and getting longer.  Without a word he stepped back inside and waited to meet her.  It was a fight for her to keep breathing as her nerves battled against her.

Now standing in front of him she struggled against the sudden dryness in her mouth. Even though they stood near each other, she couldn’t help but feel the distance between them and that killed her.

"Allen. I would like the chance to talk to you.  I mean, that's if you're willing. Uh, maybe we could meet up somewhere and talk over coffee?" As she spoke, every word was filled with hope like she had infused them with magic.

Immediately he looked away while he wrinkled his brow. 

She was struck with the sudden realization of how forward she had been.  Certainly, it would scare him away and on top of it... why would he even want to talk with her after everything she had done?  Here he was trying to make his getaway and she wouldn’t even let him do that. 

She couldn't bring herself to look at him again and it felt like there was an eternity of silence.  All of her hope flitted off like a butterfly and suddenly she felt beyond pathetic.  How stupid did she look to him? The answer was probably “infinitely”.

Finally, she understood that he was only standing there to be polite and was probably waiting for her to take the hint.

With a heavy-hearted sigh, her shoulders drooped as she turned and began to walk away.  It was futile so why did she even get her hopes up?  She knew better to dream of such things. Her dragging footsteps clicked on the tile, but her feet felt like they were made of lead. 

"Lydia, where are you going? Did you not want this?"  

_Wait… what? What did he just say?_

Straightening up, she was not sure if she was hearing things now. No, she had to be hearing things.  Curse her hopeful heart that dared to make her hallucinate in such cruel ways.  Lydia, if you turn around, you’ll see for yourself that it’s not true.  You’ll see that he has probably already left.  Willing herself to spin around, she was shocked to see that he was holding out a business card in one hand and a pen in the other.

"Huh?" She still couldn’t understand. Her brain would not piece any of it together.

"It's my cell number." He took a step forward while still holding out the little card.   

Robotically she held out her hand and gently took it.  Still she didn't know what to believe.  Looking down at the simple little card she saw that it had his name on it.  After turning it over, she found that on the back were some numbers scribbled onto it in pen.

"Is it legible? I can rewrite it if it's not." He asked when he saw her examining it. 

"Yes." Meeting his eyes, she smiled. _Please don’t say this is a dream._ She couldn’t handle waking up and finding out that she had dreamt something like this again.

Once more, he held out another card and his pen.  Still in complete disbelief, Lydia slowly took it from him.  This really felt like a dream but no… wait… this isn’t. 

"It would probably be best if you contact me through text only.  I typically don't have my phone on me because of work and with my schedule always changing, it's not reliable trying to call me.” He patted at his damp pockets and it reaffirmed that his phone was definitely not on him.

“May I have your number? Is it ok to text you too?  I'll apologize in advance... I don't know how often or quickly I'll be able to reply because of work."  He explained with a look of concern.

"Of course!" Her words beamed out of her like a sunrise.  Moving quickly her hands jotted down her number and returned it to him.  Intently she watched him carefully as he lifted it up to see her number. She wasn’t sure if she was just being hopeful, but she could have sworn that she saw the tiny hint of a smile.

.

.

Walking out of the hospital and into the dark parking lot, Lydia couldn’t help humming to herself.  Even though she had been late, she still had a very nice visit with her hospitalized friend.  Thankfully her friend shared the good news that she was now on the mend.  On top of it, she now felt like she finally had a chance to actually make amends for some of her past sins. 

Slipping her hand into her pocket she pulled out the business card that she had been constantly aware of all night long.  A giggle bubbled out of her as she traced her fingers along Allen's name that was printed on the plain white business card. It really was him. This wasn’t a dream. This really happened. It didn't feel real but, here in her hand, was the evidence that it was!

Shaking, she pulled out her phone and began putting his number into her contacts list. It took her several times to put it in correctly but after she did, she immediately started a new text.

_I might as well try it out._   She thought as she took a deep breath and began to type.

 

**Lydia:**    _Allen.  Just checking to see if this number works._

 

As she continued to walk to her car, she read over her sent message quite a few times.  Was she coming off as if she didn't believe him? It was a feeling that she couldn’t shake, but she was just too afraid to write more for fear of sounding desperate.   

From the moment that she had hopped into her car, the debate continued in her head for the rest of the drive until she finally made it home.

.

.

Opening the door felt like more effort than it normally was.  With the 2-hour long drive and all of the traffic tonight she was feeling unusually beat.

No sooner did she put away her coat, she pulled out her phone but sighed when she saw that there were no new messages.

“I really had hoped that he would have said something… well, anything.”

Plopping into her armchair she sighed again. Quickly, she began to feel a little bit more hopeful when she remembered what he had said about his hours. No, she couldn't give up quite yet.

Still, there was that niggling doubt that began to eat away at her. 

“Maybe he was just being polite?  Maybe he changed his mind and decided not to talk to me ever again?  Maybe he gave me a wrong number to throw me off his path? How cruel would it be to have this glimmer of hope and then have it taken away so quickly?” Her one-sided questions to the room were left unanswered. 

“Urrrgh!” She moaned and sat up.  “That’s enough!  I can’t handle dwelling on this.  I need a distraction.”

Getting up, she walked into the bedroom.  While she was good at worrying, she was trying her best to break the habit. 

To remove any temptation, she set her phone onto the bedside table before she made her way into the bathroom to start her shower. 

A shower always seemed to help take her mind off of things and hopefully, it would relax her enough for bed.  Visualizing the hot water rushing down and caressing her body while easing all of her aches away sounded divine.  Especially since her bottom was now letting her know how sore it really was.

.

.

Turning the page in the book, she blankly stared at the new page, letting the words blur into oddly shaped chunks of gray.  Lying in bed and reading was supposed to be helping her keep her mind off of things.

Being mindful, she inhaled deeply as she relaxed from the scent of her still damp hair.  The floral and herbs enticingly lingered in her wavy locks from the shower. Fragrantly it draped over her chest and the blankets that she had pulled up and over her naked body. 

Try as she did, she still couldn't help glancing at her phone as it sat on the side table.   It was a sort of torture wasn't it? Did she dare write another message?  No, she knew perfectly well that she just needed to be patient and wait.  Still, it felt like the phone was the only thing that her eyes wanted to look at.  Grunting to herself she closed the book, turned off the light, and set the book beside her phone.

She needed to get some sleep, and this wasn't helping her one bit.  Rolling over, she looked to the wall where the large mirror was hanging.  Quickly, her thoughts wandered off as she thought about her dearly departed husband. 

“I miss him so much. I hope he is behaving himself and having a good time.  Oh yes, most of all behaving.  I do NOT want to have to be the one that is apologizing to the Prince for his behavior again.  He's a grown man for goodness sake.” Playfully snorting she rolled back to the other side in an attempt to get comfortable.  Instead, she made the mistake of opening her eyes.  Which, of course, were magnetically pulled back to her phone. 

"Ok, fine!  One last look and if there's nothing, then I'm going to ignore it and sleep. There is no point in dwelling."   Grabbing the phone, she was almost afraid to look but she wasn’t getting any sleep this way.   So, after swiping the screen, she discovered…

That there were no new messages.

.

.

Sometime in the late morning, Lydia had finally awoken.  She didn't know what time it was, and she didn't want to know.  Nope, she didn't need, nor want a reminder of how little sleep she had got that night. A wandering mind combined with tossing and turning for hours got old very, VERY quickly.

Shuffling her way into the kitchen she set the phone down upon the table. Tea was the only thing on her mind.  A nice, hot, aromatic, Earl Grey milk tea was calling her name and she needed to answer its siren song. 

Just after she set the kettle on the stove, she jumped from the loud ding that sounded from the table behind her. Whipping around as quickly as she could, she grabbed and fumbled with the phone like it was a big bullfrog about to leap away from her. 

"OH, please let it be Allen." She had no clue that she was talking to herself or the fact that she was in the regular habit of doing so. 

A few stray thoughts decided to waltz into her head and she prayed that she didn't send her message to some random number.  The thought of a strange person on the other end confirming that she was given the wrong number was not something that she wanted to deal with right now.

Biting her lip, she woke her phone and nervously looked.

**Allen** : _Lydia. The number works for me. I'm sorry for my late reply. I worked an 18-hour shift and fell asleep right away when I got home.  I'm not used to texting or even receiving texts, so I didn't look at my phone until now._

 

_It WAS him!!_   She grinned like a fool that he appeared to be willing to at least talk to her again. Even if it was only through text.

Quickly she typed up a reply.

 

**Lydia** : _Thank you. I apologize again about earlier, but I have to say that seeing you made me really happy.  It honestly made my day._

 

It wasn’t until she was pouring some of the boiling water into a teacup did she get his reply.

 

**Allen** :  _How is it that you somehow manage to always soak me?  It really is a nasty habit._

 

Lydia began to lose herself in laughter. Her heart felt so light.  He was actually joking with her... at least she hoped that was a joke and prayed that he wasn't actually mad. 

Giggling to herself, she replied.

 

**Lydia** : _Guess some people have all the luck_.

 

Setting her phone down she began to think while feeling so much lighter than she did ten minutes ago.

"A week alone. Now, what am I going to do with myself?" Contemplating, she ran through a few lists that she had in her head but stopped when she glanced to her phone.  Something that she hadn't thought about in such a long time had finally come to the forefront.

"What is Beetlejuice going to think when I tell him about how I bumped into Allen?  He wouldn't be jealous, would he?" 

Another ding from her phone distracted her, and she was quick to read the new message.

 

**Allen** : _If you're free and still want to talk, I have a shorter day on Thursday. That evening I should be completely free.  Just let me know if that works for you and we can work out where and what time.   If not, I can let you know when my next day off is._

 

Before she even realized what she was doing, she was sending a reply.

 

**Lydia** : _Yes, I would love that_.

.

.

.

 

 

_"Allen and I worked out a time to meet on Thursday. I was originally beyond excited but as the days drew closer, I began to get nervous.  I didn't even know what I was going to tell him or what he was possibly going to say to me?  Was he going to be angry?_

_Since our first texts, Allen and I had sent only a couple more back and forth to each other but nothing serious was ever brought up.  The texts were completely innocuous, like asking what we had for dinner or complaining about the weather._

_I had to come up with a plan, but nothing was coming to mind.  I tried to write down what I was going to say but all of it sounded too scripted and fake._

_The night before we were to meet, I had resolved that I was just going to tell him everything.  I was no longer bound by the old contract and I was now able to speak freely if I had wanted to.  Still, that didn't ease my mind enough to get much in the way of sleep."_

 

 

Staring at the ceiling, Lydia lay in bed as her brain jumped from one subject to another.  Too many thoughts had kept her mind going and frustratingly it was keeping her from sleep.   Her text tone startled her from a thought.  Confused, she lifted up her phone and saw the time was now 1:32am.  She wasn’t expecting to get a text so late.  She was hoping that maybe it was just her friend and workmate, Cherise off partying again. 

Opening the message, the light instantly offended her tired eyes, but they were quick to adjust.  Again, confusion struck her when she saw that it was a message from Allen.

 

**Allen** : _I'm sorry. Are you awake?  If not, ignore this message when you see it. It's nothing important._

 

Lydia wasn't sure what to make of it.  Most of his messages felt more distant and reserved but this one felt... different.

 

**Lydia** : _Yes, I'm awake. Is everything ok?_   

 

After texting him back she set her phone down by her side while running different scenarios through her head.  Was he going to cancel on her?

 

**Allen** : _Did I wake you?_

 

Smiling at his short reply she tried to prepare her next message.  _He was still the type of person who always worried about other people more than himself, wasn't he?_

 

**Lydia:** _No, I was awake.  I couldn't sleep. What's up?_  

 

It took a little while before he texted back but by that time her phone had gone dark.  Staring at her darkened phone she rested on her side.  How could she make heads or tails of all of it? Once again, her phone pinged and jolted her from her thoughts.

 

**Allen** :  _I'm sorry. It’s nothing.   I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you can get some sleep._

 

After rereading the messages a few times, she was left feeling even more confused.

"Ooookay... as if this isn't cryptic enough.  Ugh. How do I reply to this?  Now I'm even MORE curious but if I push, I know that he will probably pull away."

After carefully thinking it over, she typed up her reply with the hope that it would come off as nonchalant. 

**Lydia** :  _Thank you. I hope you sleep well.  Good night Allen. I'm looking forward to tomorrow._

His reply was instantaneous but it had caused her to scrunch up her face in frustration. 

**Allen** : _Good night Lydia.  Me too_. 

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day." Groaning, she pulled her pillow over her head in the hopes to suffocate her worries away. 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	36. Perchance To Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy! Another so close to the last one! Enjoy!

** Chapter 36 **

** Perchance to Dream **

 

 

Lydia sat while taking in the bustling but modern looking café or was it a bar?  Maybe it was bar-café?  She couldn’t recall what they may have classified it as online, but it fit the criteria that she had searched for. Their menu here had every imaginable kind of coffee, tea, and a extensive and intriguing alcoholic drink list.

She had strategically chosen this spot, a table near the bright display case that was in the barista station.  The refrigerated glass case was filled to the brim with different kinds of cakes and sweets that had the nerve to tempt her. While she had considered moving to another seat with more room, the only other option left had been a loveseat tucked into a darkened corner. She definitely did NOT want to give Allen the wrong impression and so she settled on her cold little table by the offending desserts.

At least her table was more visible and highlighted because of the sweets-case’s light while the other tables in the room had nothing but a soft dim light suspended above them.  Seriously, what was their end goal of this establishment? It had a sort of "speed dating" vibe going on.

The place was packed but at least the majority of the customers stayed seated in private clusters in their own little nooks.  She didn’t know how well her nerves would have handled people rushing around her while she was attempting to keep her cool.

It did make her regret that she didn’t do more research into the place before she had told him to meet her here.  Maybe she should have pressed him to choose a place?  After all, this was the city that he worked and lived in.  Surely Providence had other much better and laid-back coffee places to offer but, in her excited stupidity she had quickly chosen this one because it was only a mile or so from the hospital.  

A quick glance at her phone told her that it was a little after 6:30PM.  They had agreed to meet at 7PM but she was glad that she gave herself some extra time in case she had gotten lost or caught up in traffic. 

"Better three hours too soon than a minute too late.  As Old Shakey would say.  Sheesh. I think I hang around BJ too much.  I really should take up Cherise’s offers to go out more often." She mumbled while lifting with both hands to sip her overly large coffee with an equally overly-large name.  Its name had conjured up a whole palette of flavored bliss but sadly the hot liquid had only tasted like plain coffee with whipped cream.  Although, the cinnamon on the whipped cream was a nice touch and so she had to give them that.  

Keeping her mind busy, she had decided to scroll through different social media sites. That was always a good way to make time disappear.  Some of the things that she saw had kept her interest while some of the other things were great for mindlessly laughing at dumb stuff, but it was a good waste of time.   After a while, she decided to look at the clock again. 

7:03PM.

Ok.  He's going to be here soon!  The butterflies flapping around inside of her stomach felt like they were wearing steel-plated armor.

Vigilantly she watched the front door and the slightly fogged up windows in anxious anticipation as people came and went, cars sped by, bundled pedestrians rushed along outside while trying to keep warm, and the ever-constant traffic lights changed in their cyclical pattern. 

After that, she went back to her phone, but it couldn’t keep her attention for long. Any time there was movement outside it had quickly stolen her eyes away to check and see if it was him.  Thankfully the café’s jingling bells on its glass entrance was her backup alarm for any possible chance that her eyes may have missed him.  The constant din in the room couldn’t muffle the sharp jangle of the bells as they sounded off once more.  Again, it wasn’t him as she watched a cute looking couple exit the building and walk away arm and arm into the cold night.

Sipping the last of her coffee down, she began to try to imagine what their life was like.  Out of sheer boredom, she began to create an intricate and fantastical story for them.  The guy was secretly a demon and was head over heels in love with the woman. Unbeknownst to him, she was also a mythical creature and they went to great and even comical lengths to appear like they were nothing but normal humans to each other.  They were doomed to never find out that the other wasn’t human.  That wasn’t until their wacky friend invited them on a trip that ended up a disaster did their identities get revealed.

Lydia had her fun exploring the story and creating many different timelines until it had been exhausted.  Her creativity could only carry her so far.  Letting out a long sigh she stared at the pock filled ceiling.

No matter what she did, it felt like time wasn't moving along at all.  It was only 7:46 and her bladder threatened to mutiny if she didn't use the restroom soon.

Tapping her foot, she hoped that it would help the feeling pass but unfortunately, it didn't.   The more she didn’t want to think about it, the more she did.

Looking to the door once again, she had to make a decision. She didn't want to take the risk, but this was becoming a pressing matter. It would be just her luck that he would show up, not see her and then leave in the short while that she was in the bathroom. 

"Did you want another coffee?" An ambiguous voice called to her from behind the sweets case. 

Ah!  Sweet Salvation!  She now knew what she could do.  Brushing some strands of her hair behind her ear, she smiled sweetly to the uh, barista? Bartender? Well, the gender-fluid person who was serving the food and drinks. 

"I'd love to have another. Thank you."  Standing up she took a deep breath while willing her bladder to behave. Quickly she walked over to the register and set down a twenty-dollar bill.

"Oh, would you be able to do me a favor? You see, I'm expecting someone, and I need to use the restroom, but I'll be quick. So, if a tall, thin, blonde haired man comes in and seems to be looking for someone, could you please seat them at my table?"  And with that, she couldn't even wait for an answer as she dashed off to the bathroom to pee. 

Feeling ten tons lighter, she came back out and the person behind the register held out her change. 

"Oh, please, keep it as a tip." It was the least that she could do because of how rudely she had dashed off a moment ago.

They thanked her but also let her know that no one by that description had come in yet.  Lydia felt the disappointment rise up, but she pushed it back down right away.  Maybe he had misread the time as 8 instead.  He wasn't just going to leave her high and dry, right?

.

.

Another empty coffee mug sat on her table as she tapped her nails and contemplated getting an actual drink.  She was having a hard enough time trying to keep her worries at bay and alcohol could maybe numb it. If only she didn’t have to drive home.  Biting on her thumb she scowled at the thought.

Between the time that she had arrived and now, she had sent him at least five texts.  The texts varied from letting him know that she was here, asking if she was in the right place, if he was getting her texts, if everything was ok, to finally asking if he was mad at her. She gave up trying to text him after every single one of them had gone unanswered. 

Rapidly tapping the floor with both of her feet, her poor heart thumped against her insides with extreme force. It was filling her body with a fight or flight rush that made her want to run circles within the small building... wait... perhaps that was from the copious amounts coffee that she had been consuming?

Eh, anyways, she looked at her phone again.

8:53PM

With an exasperated groan, she plopped her head down upon the cold table. Ugh.

"Miss?  Another coffee?" In a concerned tone, the person behind the counter called to her again.

Feeling defeated, she lifted her head ever so slightly towards the barista.  Her thick hair still covered most of her face as she pointed her finger ominously towards the illuminated glass.

"No, thank you.” She responded flatly.  “Can I have that Mile-High Turtle Cheesecake instead and be sure to drown it in whipped cream."  Right now, eating her feelings sounded like the only feasible plan of attack that she could do.

Gracing her a look of pity the barista complied.

It wasn't long before the overly sweet dessert was on the table and staring at her in the face.

"Thought you could mock me and get away with it, did ya?" Rubbing her hands together she cackled before grabbing her fork.

"The croaking raven doth bellow for revenge." Lifting the silver fork, it glimmered as she threatening to plunge it into the helpless confection and cleave it in twine.

“If it will feed nothing else, it will feed my revenge!“  The soliloquy flowed out effortlessly as it audibly transported her emotions in a way that regular dialog could never seem to capture.

But, before she did, she stopped to glance over to the eyes that had been watching her with concern.

By now, she was sure the person behind the counter was probably questioning her sanity. That, or perhaps they weren't a fan of Shakespeare?

Once again, before she could strike it dead, she froze when she heard the door jingle open.

Swinging herself around in her seat she could have grown wings of elation when she saw the tall, blonde man walking into the building.  His face lit up in acknowledgment as he raised his hand in a greeting...

And then promptly sat down at the large table of friends who were clearly waiting for him. They greeted him with hugs and cheers before razzing him about being late.

Lydia deflated and stabbed the cheesecake vindictively.  She sneered as she let the flavor spread over her tongue.   Slowly swallowing it down, she stole one final glimpse at the clock.

At 9:21, she could no longer deny it any longer. 

It was very apparent that she had been stood up.  Allen wasn’t coming.

A fresh mug of coffee was set in front of her and she stared at it for a moment.  Looking up, she nearly wordlessly thanked the employee who gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's on the house." They said before they dashed away to do some more busy work before closing time rapidly approached.

She gave another half-smile and then went back to focusing on ruining any caloric intake for the week. With each slow bite she felt gross, empty, and it didn’t help that she could hear the sound of friendship surrounding her.  

The group of friends that were in the corner suddenly exploded out in raucous laughter; very clearly having fun and enjoying each other’s company.

It made her feel even more pathetic, lonely, and it probably made her look pitiful. Since she had arrived, she had been the only soul here who had been alone the whole time.

She was the loser who had already wasted three hours waiting for someone who made it crystal clear that she was really an unforgivable person.  She wasn’t mad, and nor did she blame him.  It was the truth.  She had probably deserved this anyways. Still, she couldn’t stop the sadness and the hurt that began to swallow her from the blatant shunning.

So, she made a small plan.  After she completely consumes this toothache-inducing bonne bouche, she was going to go home, and have a good hard cry in the bathtub while drinking that bottle rosé she had been saving. She was going to forget any of this happened and carry on with her life.  She knew that it was going to be easier said than done.

Taking slow bites, she wallowed in her bog of emotions. She might as well take her time and at least try to enjoy this.

She watched the group of friends with envious eyes as they stood up and put on their winter gear. The whole time they loudly made plans together.  In a long line they filed out of the jingling door as they moved onto their next destination, which Lydia had no doubt would be something fun.  Staring at her not even half eaten dessert, her heart felt aching, dirty and it was trying to rally her stomach against her.

_Stupid college kids out partying on a Thursday night.  Didn’t they have projects or homework to do?  She never did anything like that when she was in college.  Don’t they know that life can’t always be so carefree?_

Well at least now it would be much quieter in the building and maybe she could finally decipher what genre of music had been playing through the speakers.  _House music?  World music?  Ugh. She couldn't tell with that person yelling her name...._

_Wait... What?_

Lifting her head, she saw Allen running over to her, still in his work clothes, and looking out of breath.

Allen’s cheeks were flushed while his equally reddened hands grabbed the back of the chair across from her for support.  With his head down, he leaned on it as he panted in an attempt to catch his breath.   _Did he actually run all the way here from the hospital?_

When he was finally able to speak without losing his breath, he stood up straight and apologetically looked over to her.

“I’m so sorry I’m late.  There was nothing that I could. I was held up at the hospital and couldn’t leave until now.  I immediately ran over here as soon as I was free to go.  I was beyond worried that you had left already.”  Closing his eyes, he ran his cold hand through his hair.  She could see that he felt terrible and all of her previous worries began to fade away.

“Here, why don’t you have a seat. You look really tired.”  With a small smile, she motioned to the chair that he had his hands on. She couldn’t look away as he removed his jacket and attempted to straighten out his clothes that were disheveled from his run. 

“Oh, thank you.  I am. It’s been a very long day. It must be a full moon because of all of the emergencies that came in tonight.” Pulling the chair out, he sat down across from her.  As his exhaustion tried to take over, he closed his eyes while leaning on his elbows that were upon the table.

Slowly his breathing began to calm, and it was enough for him to be able to sit up to look around the café.  By now, most of the patrons had moved on and the atmosphere in here had been transformed into a calm flowing energy.  She could finally see the appeal of a place like this.  

Turning her attention back to Allen, she watched as he hunched over to rub his temples and noticed the dark shadows under his eyes.  Wasn’t that a sign of something?  Wait, it was. He always got those dark circles when he was having a migraine. Was he still getting his migraines regularly?  She remembered how debilitating they could be for him.

Instead of asking about that, she dove in.

“Why didn’t you just send me a text to say that you were going to be late? I honestly thought that you had stood me up and I was about to leave.” She glanced at her phone and questioned the doubt that maybe she had missed a text back from him.  No, she was fairly certain there wasn’t anything.

With a look of disbelief, he sat up in his chair and slapped his forehead before wincing in pain while letting out a loud groan.

“Gods. Seriously!? My brain must be so fried that I didn’t even think about texting!”   The frustration within himself overflowed as he scowled before he quickly changed expressions and apologized.

“Lydia, I’m so, so sorry.  It was stupid of me not to text. Please know that I would never stand you up on purpose. I can’t imagine what was going through your mind.” His face dropped and suddenly she recognized that look.  She knew that he was berating himself senseless inside of his head.

This time it was her turn to straighten up when he leaned forward and spoke to her.

“To be honest, you’re the only person I’ve ever texted so it’s easy for me forget that it’s an option. On top of it, when I’m at work my phone is strictly in my desk.  After my long hours it’s not something that I would even think of checking. But I’m not making an excuse.  This is my fault. I really should have given you more consideration.”  Letting out another long sigh, he began to rub his forehead before pinching the bridge of his nose.  No doubt about it, he had to have been fighting one of his migraines.  In that moment, she couldn’t help but feel sympathy for him.  _Wait, did he say that she was the only person that he texted?_

To break the thick tension in the air, she giggled loudly and that drew his attention back.

“Look, I’m just happy that you’re here now. Here let me order you a drink.” With a gracious smile, she motioned to the person behind the counter, who also appeared to be just as relieved as she was that she wasn’t alone anymore.

.

.

As they nursed their drinks, there had been a long silence between them that had lasted from the moment they had received their order.

As Lydia held up her fancy mug of hot coffee with liqueur, she couldn’t help but stare at him with a smile. Her mind wouldn’t be quiet and refused to let her mouth get a word in edgewise.  He really was here wasn’t he? It was too easy to forget that this was reality. After all, since literally bumping into each other, the only communication between them had been through a handful texts.

As he was about to take another drink, he glanced up but stopped when he saw that she was staring at him.

“What are you smiling about?” He asked before quickly looked down into his Irish Coffee.

The hot drink felt good on his reddened and aching fingers.  Even now they were still trying to warm up from when they were exposed to the frigid weather’s bite. His mind had been so laser focused on getting here that in his haste he didn’t put on his gloves.

“I’m just happy. Thank you again for coming to meet me.  I never would have believed that I’d be able to see you again, but I also need to confess something…” she paused to take a drink and he adjusted in his seat. She watched as he took a deep breath while waiting for her to continue.

“It’s _really,_ really weird seeing you with short hair.” Her smile appeared to beam brighter as she let out a happy sigh.

He didn’t laugh like she thought he would, instead he gave a half smile. None of this still felt real to her.

“Thanks? Uh, your hair looks nice with how long it is now, but I also need to confess… I’ve, uh, I’ve been pretty nervous about this meeting.  Even now…” He calmly admitted as he held the warm Irish Coffee to his cheek while his eyes were focused on the cold pastries in the glowing glass case.  Yet, to her, he didn’t appear to be nervous at all.

“Me too.” She laughed out a little too long for her own comfort. She was really hoping that this wouldn’t be awkward but that wasn’t being realistic at all.  This was life and life wasn’t all sunshine and roses was it?

Her gaze joined him as it settled upon the pastries as well.  This case looked incredibly similar to the one that was in The Coffee House that he used to worked at.  Her thoughts traveled back in time and she remembered how happy he was whenever she had visited him at work.  Even to this day, she often found herself craving those caramel cookies that he used to make there.  The thought abruptly ended when she reminded herself that after he had left her, she never did go back there.  Guilt rose up within her but instead she focused on something else.

“So, tell me, what have you been up to? What made you want to become a doctor?” She asked while trying to lighten the mood.  Honestly, she really did want to know.  She had been so curious about his life and who he was now.

“Well, after I moved back in with Oma and Opa, I decided to change my direction for my schooling.  As you saw, I chose the medical field. I wanted to make a difference in this world.  I wanted to help others when they needed it most.” He explained but his voice didn’t carry the same expressive cadence that she used to know.  By all means he outwardly appeared to be happily talking about his life but now that she had spent a little time with him, she knew better.  It was like she had a sudden refresher as she watched for the subtle clues that she had once forgotten all about. 

No, she understood that he was wearing his mask and she tried to not let it sting her like it did. Still, there was something else, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Not only was he wearing his mask, but something felt off. It was like he was a monochrome rainbow.

Brushing it off, she conceded that she honestly didn’t know anything about him anymore. She shouldn’t compare him to the person that she had used to know.  She wasn’t the same person at all since then so why would he be? It wasn’t fair to her or him to be compared that way.

“You’re so noble.” She beamed once again. Hopefully, she could keep the mood upbeat and the conversation flowing.

“Oh no.  I’m just doing what I can. It’s honestly not a lot.” He sighed out and looked away again. It had almost felt like she was blown off. _Okay, well, that didn’t work. Oh! She knew what she could talk about…_

“How are Opa and Oma?  You might not believe it, but I really do miss them.  Sometimes father would tell me about how Oma would stop to chat with him whenever he was outside and she was on her route.” Leaning on one arm, she was truly enjoying catching up with him even if she was fighting hard against the sadness and guilt that wanted to rear their ugly heads.

“They’re good.  They’re still living in same place in Eagle Hill and going strong.  Both still work for the post office.  I see them whenever I get enough time off but as you can tell it’s not as much as I’d like. In fact, I haven’t seen them in almost a year.  Even then it was only for one day.  Holidays are typically incredibly busy for hospitals.” He shared while straightening up the stray silverware on the table. Suddenly sitting up to full attention he stopped what he doing when he had glanced over to her.  Biting her quivering lip, she gripped her chair while struggling to fight back her tears.

“I’m, I’m so glad to hear that they’re well.” Her wobbly voice nearly cracked as she spoke. “I, I, I always wanted to stop and say hello, but I felt it would’ve been too awkward and… I doubt that they would have wanted to see me anyways.” Her tears hung on precariously as they defiantly refused to fall from her lashes. _Please, tears, no!  I need to stay strong._

“They, uh, miss you too. When they thought I wasn’t listening, they would talk about you. All good things, so don’t worry.  They were really hoping that we would get back together.” Looking away, he was clearly attempting to give her some space to compose herself.

As he readjusted in his seat, he read the menu that was hanging above the counter on the wall.

“Uh, What about you? What do you do?” Still he didn’t look at her as she wiped her eyes clear and sat up.

“I work for The Gallery in Hartford. I was hired shortly after, uh, things happened, and I’ve been working for them since. It’s a good job and it’s been great exposure for my photography.  I’m able to sell some of my pieces and recently I was informed that my work was starting to become popular.” She smiled while feeling a bit stronger. No, she wanted him to know that she was okay. 

He was quick to turn back around and then lean forward in her direction.

“You still do photography? I’m glad to hear that. I remember how much happiness you would get from it. I always believed that you had the eye for it.”

“Thank you.” With a slight blush, she accepted the compliment but had been surprised by how attentive he now appeared to be.

Not wanting her drink to go cold, she lifted it up to take a sip.  It was then that she noticed that for just a second, he had tilted his head and then back before leaning into his chair.

“Are you married?” He asked with an expression that Lydia couldn’t read. She was scared of hurting him with her answer but there wasn’t any hint of anger, hurt, or sadness in his question… he was only acting like he had been since she had met him again.

“I am.” With a bittersweet smile, she lifted her hand and admired her wedding band. Memories from her wedding day, her husband, and the happiness that he brought her began to warm her heart.  It made her wish that Beetlejuice was home already.  She missed him so much.

Looking up from her ring and then over to Allen she was reminded of something more.  How once there was a time that she had longingly only wanted to have this with the man that was now sitting across from her.   It was a future that had been cut short before it’s prime.  Even after all of these years although to a lesser degree, she could feel that the hurt and sadness that still resided within her. 

“Any children? I remember how you said that you always wanted to have kids. It would suit you.  As I recall, you always were amazing with kids.” His question jolted her from her memories, but for a split second, she could have sworn that she heard his true voice ring through. Though she knew that it had been only wishful thinking. Taking a deep breath, she answered him.

“No, we are unable to have children.” She met his eyes and gave a noncommittal smile. It was still a tender spot, but she had long ago accepted that was just how it was.

“I’m sorry to hear that. May I ask why?” He asked while setting his drink down.

She paused, taking her time to take a deep drink, and then slowly set her mug down.  How did she even explain this without hurting him? She sighed and realized that just saying the truth was the only way.

“Because he’s a ghost. I married Beetlejuice.” Her sad eyes carefully watched for his reaction as her hands tightened around the warm mug.

He didn’t react or even blink. For a couple of seconds, she thought that he appeared to be frozen like someone had pressed the “pause” button on a remote.  Maybe it was just her who was the one paused?

Again, like nothing was out of the ordinary he took a drink and gently set down the glass.

“Are you happy?” He ran his finger over the rim of his drink to clean away some of the foam that had collected there.

“I am. I love him very much, he’s my world, and he’s good to me. It’s like he is a different person, uh, ghost from the one that you used to know. He’s has his moments, like we all do, but he has been very supportive when I needed him the most.” She smiled gently as the words were easy and yet, oh so, hard to say.

“I’m glad.  Really, I am.  I was worried about you.” His eye met hers and a tenderness resonated within that moment. It was like an enchanted bubble formed around them while creating a safe place and instantly she felt more at ease. 

Closing her eyes, she took a renewing deep breath but when opening them she found him trying to adjust his button up shirt again.

“What about you? Is there a special somebody?” She asked in an upbeat manner while hoping that he had someone there for him during those tough years like she did with Beetlejuice.  She didn’t want to imagine him alone like that. She didn’t want to imagine that it had been anything like her nightmares that she used to have.

“No.” Even though it was a soft but a short one word answer his voice still did not share any of his feelings.    

Shifting uncomfortably in her chair she swallowed down any more of the sadness that wanted to resurface.  When she felt that his eyes were on her again, it suddenly made her feel self-conscious. Did she look how she felt? Was she making things worse between them? She still had so much more to say to him yet how could she when even small talk was so hard?

Clearing his throat, she took that as an opening to look over to him.  His head was tilted upwards towards the ceiling and he appeared to be looking at something in particular.  Whatever it was, she couldn’t see but it was then that his voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

“I focused solely on my schooling and so I didn’t have time to socialize. Afterwards I started my residency and then was hired in at the hospital here.  Again, both were completely time consuming.” Folding his arms, he looked over to her as he continued. She then realized that he was only sharing all of this with her so that she didn’t feel as uncomfortable anymore.

“I just don’t have time for any of that sort of stuff when I barely have time for myself.” He paused to gauge her reaction.

“Plus, you know how it is for me with other people.  I just don’t work that way.  I never have.” Putting his arm over the top of the chair, he leaned back on it while looking to the side. 

It was true. She had never known him to connect with anyone else besides Opa, Oma, and for a special time, her.  He used to share how he wished that he could but inside of him there was something that had prevented it.  He was an empathic who could feel what everyone else was feeling and thinking but he still couldn’t emotionally connect with others.  She couldn’t even fathom how difficult that might have been.

Thanks to his gift, he was amazing at faking normalcy and no one else would have been the wiser.  According to him, when you can’t feel that simple human connection, you aren’t distracted by it.  You have all the time to watch and learn the subtleties of inflection and body language. 

The wall within him was inconceivably tall and just over seven years ago, she had also been exiled to the other side.  She was stuck on the outside of that impenetrable wall and mask. How she wished that she could see what was behind it again.  Who was the real Allen anymore?

“I do.” Nodding, she leaned forward and gently touched his arm in the hopes to reassure him that he wasn’t alone. 

Turning his head quickly, clearly surprised at her touch, he stared at her hand as if he couldn’t understand what she was doing. She thought that he reacted as if her touch had given him an electric shock.

Suddenly he stood up and grabbed his jacket.  Had she gone too far? Did he not like to be touched? All sorts of panicked thoughts argued within her head until she heard his voice.

“They’re closing soon. Did you want to go to my place to continue this talk? It’s not too far from here.  If not, there might be someplace that’s not a bar that may still be open late but I’m not sure if there is. I remember how you never liked bars.” He softly offered while watching her as he began to put on his jacket. 

She began to weigh her options but before she came to a conclusion he continued.

“There’s no pressure. We can always continue this another time if you would like to go home instead.”

No, she didn’t want this talk to wait until they could coordinate another day that would have been for who know how long from now.  Her nerves couldn’t handle that long of a wait. She wanted to get this over with.  What she had to say next was going to be very personal and private.  She wasn’t even sure how emotional she would get. So, she concluded that the best option even if she knew that it was taking a risk, was trusting him and going to his place.

“Ok.  I’m parked around the corner. So, if you’d like, I can drop you off at your car and follow you to your place.” In a single beat of her heart, she felt a twinge of light illuminate her from within, but it faded just as quickly as it had started.  He didn’t reject her, and he still had showed her every sign that he was willing to talk more.  There was so much that she still needed to say to him.  There was so much that she owed him.  She was going forward with trepidation while partially being prepared for his rejection tonight.  She could only dare to hope as she followed him with a smile into the cold world outside.

.

.

Lydia took a step through the door, that he had been politely holding open for her, and marveled at the large impressive space that was just part of his apartment. 

"Je bent welkom." He said as he gently closed the door behind them.  As she stood in wonder, he stepped by her to check for any messages on the home phone that was on the kitchen counter.

It was a modern and spacious loft that clearly used to be an old factory or warehouse. The space was filled with a strong, grounding energy, and didn’t feel the least bit “cold” for being so open. 

This space was an open layout, with no walls between the living room and the large kitchen.  It was created with a clearly designated design in mind.  The U-shaped kitchen was opposite the front door, abutted against a wall, and had an unobstructed view of the living area. 

At the end of the black granite counters silently stood Allen, pinching his brow with his eyes clamped shut.

She couldn’t stop her curious fascination with his home.

The whole place smelled clean with the hint of lemon but his cedarwood cologne was the underlying fragrance that stood out most for her.  It was a nostalgic, comforting, and a warm aroma. 

The living area was surrounded in the original brick, while one side had a breathtaking view of the lit-up cityscape through the wall to wall, large original factory’s windows.  She could only imagine how bright and cheerful it was during the day time.

Turning around, she saw that to the right of the front door was a bookshelf that took up most of the wall.  It was nearly 12 feet tall and bursting with literature and it even had one of those neat, sliding ladders so that anyone could effortlessly reach their desired choice. She could have easily imagined that if someone were to pull the right book, a hidden door would spin them into another room.

“Wow! This place is wonderful.”  She gushed while turning to face the still unmoving Allen.  She was blown away.  She could only imagine what the rest of the apartment looked like.

Slowly unpinching his brow his softened gray-blue eyes silently met hers.  A jolt whizzed through body, prompting her to look away. Everything still felt so incredibly awkward for her.

His socked footfalls began to move behind her as he stepped towards the long hallway on the right of the kitchen.

When he spoke, she turned back around to pay attention to him.  

“Thank you.” His voice sounded drained, but he continued.  “Feel free to make yourself at home. I’m going to change.  The guest bathroom is here on the left if you need to use it.” As he explained, he pointed to a spot in the middle of the hallway while he continued to walk further on.  Once at the end of the hall, he entered the darkened room and quietly shut the door behind him. 

She loved looking around at all the eye candy that was hidden throughout.  It was like the old “eye-spy” books that she used to enjoy looking through.  She had recognized some of his witch paraphernalia and crystals that had been tastefully displayed and scattered throughout. Those were some of the only things that were familiar to her.  On top of the bookshelf were old paintings, small decorative boxes, and vintage items.  By the long ivory couch was an expensive sound system that sat upon an antique cabinet.  Glancing through his books she saw that he had a little bit of everything in there.  Because it was Allen, she was certain that he had read each of them from cover to cover. 

She could only describe his decorative style to be very clean and heavily bedecked with mid-century-modern furniture.

It wasn’t too long before he walked back out in a simple dark blue hoodie and jeans.  He gave her a passing glance before he made his way into the kitchen and began to prepare a drink. As she watched, he began slicing limes and realized that he was making a vodka and tonic.

“Do you want one?” He offered when he caught her watching him.

“Please.” She nodded as she made her way to sit upon the couch.

Sure, he wasn’t really giving her attention, but it wasn’t too bad so far.  Besides, a drink would help ease her nerves. It might make these things a bit easier to say with a little liquid courage.

She must’ve been in her head for a while because when she blinked, he was now in front of her and offering one of the drinks that he held in his hands.

Before she could take it, he pulled it away for a moment.

“I’m not hitting on you and I have no intention to. I swear.” He said in a serious tone and then offered the drink once more.

A small laugh escaped her as she accepted it and tried to not spill her drink on his pristine looking couch.

“I believe you. You always were forthright with everything.”

As she tried to hold back more of her laughter, he joined her on the couch but sat far at the other side.

More silence followed as she began to struggle with what to say next. Sure, she had a lot to say but where to begin?  As they drank, they both stared into their respective glasses.  

By the time that she was nearly done with hers, some of the exposed ice cracked and shifted in her drink.  It was as if it was signaling for her to try and get the ball rolling.  How in the world did she drink hers so fast? Comparing his glass to hers, she found that his was nearly empty as well. 

“Allen?”  She swallowed knowing that she needed to continue. 

His eyes were now on her and she knew it, but she couldn’t muster the courage to look up at him just yet.  The silence was so heavy.

“I have so much to tell you but first, I need to apologize.  I’m truly sorry. I wouldn’t blame you if you don’t believe me but I’m sorry that I wasn’t honest with you when we were together. There was so much that I couldn’t tell you and everything that was involved with that was so incredibly complicated.” A broken smile was all that she could muster as she continued to try her best.  She wanted this to go smoothly but this wasn’t going to be easy.

“Lydia… you should have trusted me.  Back then, no matter what it was, I would have listened.  I would have been there for you, no matter what.  I thought that you knew that.  I thought that we were closer than that.” His voice sounded firm, but he kept an even tone as he watched his ice move around in his glass.

“I know it didn’t seem like it, but we were… but…  Gods, how do I explain this?  I owe you so much. So much more than my apology.  I owe you an explanation.” Her apologetic eyes begged him to look at her.  She was asking for his mercy, patience, and understanding but she could never expect forgiveness.  She didn’t deserve that.

As if he heard her silent request, he lifted his eyes to hers and listened.

“As you know, I met BJ when I was 12 and I had released him from a curse.  Only, there are some things that I never explained to you.”

She didn’t move her eyes from his no matter how much she had wanted to. Thankfully he silently listened without any reservations showing on his face.

“A curse cannot be lifted unless you fulfill its requirements. You see, the way the other world works… it is full of paperwork and rules. The laws of balance are strictly enforced. For everything given, something must be taken in equal amounts.”  She stopped for a moment to hopefully break it into easier pieces to swallow.  

“I chose to enter into a contract with Beetlejuice.  It was to help him out while taking the place of the curse.  This contract granted me the power to call and send him back.  I could have my friend anytime that I wanted and he had most of his freedom back.  I didn’t think much about it at the time even though I had agreed to all of the terms of the contract... including the price for which I had to pay for my part in it.”

She paused to take another drink as she finished off her glass.  Her mouth was going dry and the lime was a small but refreshing oasis.

“As a kid, I didn’t think that any of it was a bad thing and I agreed to pay because I was able help my best friend.  Allen, please remember, I was only 12 when I naïvely signed my future away.  The contract had said that in order to free him, I had to marry him when I turned 18.” The butterflies in her stomach began to riot and swing some maces around. Sheesh, her butterflies were so violent.  How she began to wish for another drink.

“So, you got married to him when we were still dating?” His face made it clear that he was trying to process everything and sort out a timeline.  Yet still, he didn’t look upset which she had expected.  Ok so far, so good… she hoped.

“No, I didn’t. Well, I almost did… do you remember how I disappeared on my 18th birthday? It was then that I had begged them to alter the contract and they generously gave me an extension until my 25th birthday.

Even then, I still felt obligated to marry him because he had saved me from my unbearable childhood.  If it wasn’t for him… well, I wouldn’t be here today.  I wanted to do the same for him.   Even so, I didn’t _want_ to marry him.  I didn’t love him beyond friendship. I had only loved you.  I didn’t feel the least bit of attraction to him in any way.

But most of all, I was happy, truly happy with you.  Those were things that I had only wanted and reserved for you and you alone.” With a fragile smile, she let out a sigh into her glass and felt the cool air rise up off the ice.

“Then why did you do those things with him if you didn’t want it?” He calmly asked, and she knew that he had to right to question it. Although if it had been her in his place, she would have been not as patient as he.   She knew herself and she would have been accusatory and angry.  For that she was very glad that he was not because it would have been too hard for her to continue.

“Unfortunately, with this new contract, it came with some very strict guidelines and requirements. The case workers were worried that we would marry just to release him.  You know, like a marriage of convenience just to get a green card.

You see, if Beetlejuice was released, his true power would be returned to him.  Before the curse, he was dangerously powerful and uncontrollable and for that he was a threat. So, they couldn’t take any risks and cracked down on us to adhere to the contract.”  She sighed deeply while trying to calm that horrid guilt laced in anxiety. She **_really_** needed another drink. 

“What were the rules?” He asked as he watched her stare nervously into her empty glass.

Standing up, he took it from her and walked to the kitchen. When she finally looked over to him, he motioned to her glass.  She nodded with a small smile, thankful that he had understood that she had wanted another drink. As he quietly busied himself, she could tell that he was still paying close attention to her.

“They told us that we had… we had to prove to them that we were in a real relationship.  That we were a real couple.  I’m not sure how they can see everything, but they do.  I tried to delay and ignore the requirements for as long as I could because I was absolutely true to you and had loved you with all my heart.”  She began to pet a strand of her long hair that hung over her shoulder.  It was easier to have something to focus on, so she could find the words to delicately address his question while still being clear.

“I was told that I had to make my own requirements in addition to theirs. So, I made a ridiculous list hoping that BJ wouldn’t follow through. I thought that if he couldn’t do the things on my list; then I would be able to ask for a new contract to be written. One where I wouldn’t have to marry him.”  Her unfocused eyes finally noticed movement.  Once again, he was in front of her while holding out her refreshed drink.  Thanking him, she gently took her glass.

“What happened?” He asked while still standing but listened to every little thing.

“He did everything on my list and, it was then that I knew that I had no choice but to do what they had requested… even if had meant doing those things that I didn’t want to do.” She stopped speaking as she held back her emotions.  It began to suck her back into that hard time when she was left vulnerable and torn apart. She took another long drink, while staring out of the large windows, and became lost in the glittering city lights that broke through the darkness.

 “Allen, I… I was required to be intimate with Beetlejuice… and that included sex.”  She had to stop, as a hiccup stuck in her throat and threatened to turn into a sob.  Why was she so upset? She shouldn’t feel like this.  This was in the past and she had done those things with her now husband.  So why? Why did she feel like she was breaking apart?  Why did she feel so trapped?  Why did she feel so utterly used and dirty? Why did it physically hurt to think about this?

The tremors in her hands were barely noticeable but the ice in her glass began to vibrate loudly from them. She knew that he could hear it too because he began to watch her glass as he stood motionless in front of her.

She felt incredibly self-conscious and she didn’t want to draw any more attention to it.  She didn’t want to embarrass herself any further. How much more could she take tonight?  She thought that she could be strong enough to do this but now her doubt was overbearing.  Quickly setting the glass down on the coffee table, she hoped that her tremors and nerves would now abate.

Still he had not said a word about anything that she had just said.  She could only guess that he was probably waiting for her to continue before he made any judgement… and so she did.

“I told BJ that I couldn’t do it and so I carried on like normal.  Unfortunately, we -had- to prove to the case worker that everything was done to the letter.  Like I said, they have ways of seeing if it had been done and by the time we were in college, they began to put some serious pressure on us because it wasn’t.  They threatened to end the contract if we didn’t.  If they did that, he would have been doomed and I would have been cut off from the Neitherworld.  I was scared that because of me, he could die.  I didn’t want to lose my best friend.

I felt cornered and desperate… so I made the difficult and horrible decision to finally do everything that they had asked.

I willingly offered my body as payment to save my best friend.  

Even so, I wanted to get everything that they required of us done right away.  That way I never had to worry about it again.”  She let out a sniffle and tried to stay strong, but she didn’t know how.  
  
“I had reasoned that because there was no romantic spark between Beetlejuice and I, they would have been willing to alter the contract.  That by the time my 25th birthday came, they wouldn’t have forced me to marry someone that I didn’t love.  I realize now, that it wouldn’t have worked that way.  It was just the fantasies of a desperate and naïve girl.” The shame filled her and more of the old pains gushed forth.

“But It was eating me alive that I had to hide these things from you. I didn’t want to, but I had to.  It was just another one of the unbending rules that I couldn’t tell you or anyone about because of the contract. If I had broken any part of the contract, in any way, they would have exiled BJ to death in Sandwormland.” She fidgeted as she felt the tide within her begin to assault her brittle emotional walls. 

Allen sat down again and continued to listen while watching her very carefully. 

“I tried to find any loophole so that I could tell you.  I really tried but each time, the magic had prevented me.  I tried to tell you in any way that I could.  Gods you have no idea how much I needed and wanted to tell you.  I don’t think you even knew how much I needed your support for this.  I needed to cry on your shoulder, I needed your love, and most of all I needed to not feel so alone.  I was struggling to live every day because the guilt was tearing me apart. I tried so hard to share it with you.  Unfortunately, in the end I was punished for trying to tell you.  They made it clear that they had no qualms with killing me.”  She had no idea how he would react to this information, hell, she didn’t even know how she was going react!

“So, you had to sleep with him or he, a ghost, would be executed?”  After he asked, she realized how idiotic it sounded.  How much it sounded like a lie that was made up to justify her actions.

“Yes…at first.” And with that, the fragile walls within her finally crumbled and her emotions began to flood in. Tears began to fall as she held back her sobs. She suddenly felt like that she was the same silly girl that was blindsided by him once long ago.

“I’m so ashamed to say that it had felt good to me, even if I didn’t like having sex with him. You probably don’t want to hear this, but you need to know.  His magic, enhanced sensations… But I swear that when I was with you, I NEVER prompted or asked for sex with him.  I ONLY did it because I knew that I had to.  I believed that I wasn’t cheating on you because I was doing what I was required to do it or else he would die.  I still felt that I was being true to you because I had loved only you.” Lunging forward, she grabbed her drink and finished it off before she had to try and continue as best as she could.

“By that time, you had confronted me.  I was completely honest with you about everything that I was **_allowed_** to say.  I only cared for him as a friend and I loved **_ONLY_** you.

After we got back together, I stood up to BJ.  I put my foot down and I told him that I would never have sex with him again. He seemed surprised, but he agreed to it.” Wiping her the tears from her face, she again tried to compose herself.

He deserved to know everything that happened even if it meant bringing up those things that could possibly ruin any chance of friendship between them. She shifted in her seat to face him. With lips trembling, she began to shakily speak to him again.

“When you left for that trip, he came onto me.  He wanted to have sex and told me that it would be the last time he would ask if I agreed to it.  I still believe that he meant it.  At first, I had told him no.  Maybe it was his energy or his magic because I couldn’t think clearly anymore.  I didn’t want to do it, but I stupidly got caught the up in the heat of the moment.  Finally, I agreed to it because after that, it meant that I could finally be yours and yours alone.  I know that’s no excuse. It doesn’t change that I willingly allowed it to happen.”  Her heart began to break again as she realized how beyond stupid her thought process was during that time.  She had to stop making excuses. 

With her vulnerability exposed, she looked over to him while wishing that she had something more that was not so terrible to tell him. She didn’t know if there was anything that she could say that could help heal the pain and deeds that were inflicted upon them.

“I know it’s all my fault. I don’t think I could ever express how much regret and shame I have had because I was so weak to him. I hated that. I hated myself for it.  

The day that you walked out of my life… I was shown how inexcusable it was. I’m a weak and wretched girl who didn’t stand up for what she believed in.” Once again, her hands began to shake uncontrollably, and her words became harder to say. 

“Again… It doesn’t change the fact that I willingly betrayed you in the hopes to break the cycle so that we could have a future.  On top of it, I blatantly lied to you.  I was so cruel to have hurt you. You didn’t deserve it.  I had nothing but love for you and it was taken away because of lust.”  Bending into her lap, she gasped as she tried to hold back her sobs that began to force their way out. She was still ashamed of herself.  Her guilt would not relent, and she had deserved all of the torture that she had put herself through.

As she struggled to breathe, she tried to calm down, so she wouldn’t hyperventilate and also, so she could continue.  She had to finish what she was trying to say.  So, she focused on calming her breathing.  With her head between her knees, she cupped her face as her tears still flowed.  

Lifting her head to look at him, she didn’t care how horrible she may have looked in that moment.  She felt as fragile as thin glass, but she more to say.

“I know talk is cheap but… Please forgive me!! I know I don’t deserve it. I was a stupid immature girl, who threw away our future. I didn’t deserve you. You were always an angel to me and I abused your trust and love.”  Her lip trembled as she struggled to stay strong.  Through her tears she watched him and hoped for some miracle that he would forgive her. She knew she didn’t deserve it. She didn’t! She was as just tainted and wicked as her beloved Beetlejuice.

“I’m not an angel.” He interjected darkly while setting his drink down.

“An angel would have forgiven you or tried to work it out.

I didn’t want to deal with it and I knowingly made the pain last longer that way.  I couldn’t face you no matter how much I may have loved and needed you.

I knew that I could have fixed it.  I knew that you would have accepted me again.   I knew that our life could have continued on like nothing had ever happened. 

I didn’t come back because I’m not a good person. 

I chose not to come back.  I chose to kill our relationship, our dreams, and take away any future that we had together.  I willingly hurt you.  I knew how much you needed me.  Still, I ignored your feelings because under that façade you loved, I am a disgusting and vile person.

I chose to sever all connections, and in the end, I chose to terminate it because I wasn’t strong enough to face reality.” He scoffed but didn’t break eye contact with her.  He needed her know his true nature. See him for who he was.  No illusions or fantasy that she may have had of him.

“I forgive you Allen. You didn’t do anything wrong!” She moved quickly and pulled him into a hug.

As she held him tightly, she began to realize that his body was stiff, and he wasn’t reciprocating.  Instantly, she felt terrible as she awkwardly pulled away from him.

“I’m sorry.” She sniffed, rubbing her eyes while returning to her place on the sofa.

“Don’t ever build me up to be some sort saint… I’m not. I am nothing but a tainted person who cannot connect with others. So, don’t expect me to be anything else.” Clasping his hands between his legs, he blankly stared at his feet.

“I don’t expect anything from you.  I know I don’t deserve your forgiveness but…” Taking a deep breath, she turned to face him while he watched her with his now sharp eyes.

“I’ve missed you. I’ve missed our friendship. I’ve missed the long talks that we used to have. Our nature walks. I was hoping that… that maybe we can be friends again. That’s if you would like that. I’ll understand if you didn’t want that though.”  Sheepishly her words flowed as she felt completely selfish for even asking any of this from him.

He didn’t owe her anything. She knew that he had every right to reject her and tell her to never see or talk to him again.

For a while, he wrung his hands together in total silence.

Pulling her legs up, she held herself as she watched him and waited for his judgement. 

After a bit, he stood up and began to pace in front of her.  His face was one of contemplation, confusion, and occasionally mild frustration.  It was like he was having a conversation with someone inside of his head. Every once in a while, he would stop to face her but then he would quickly go back to pacing.

Finally, he broke the cycle and walked over to stare out of one of the large windows.   

She didn’t dare hope as she waited patiently for his reply.  She knew that he wouldn’t leave her hanging but still… as time sluggishly passed by, she was filled with incredible pain, worry, and doubt.

Turning to face her, he stood stone still for a bit before he locked eyes with her.  It was then that she saw a very, very soft but faint smile grace his lips.  It was almost like it wasn’t there but to her, it felt like he was looking right into her soul with that smile.  When she blinked, his face had returned to its unreadable stance. It was like for just a moment, his old self peeked out before quickly hiding away again.

“I’ve missed you too. Probably more than you know. You were my one and only friend.” Stepping a little closer to her, he still kept his distance.  

She held her breath, afraid to breathe for fear of breaking this spell.

Taking another step closer, he held out his hands to caution her while letting her know to stay where she was. He had more to say and she listened with rapt attention.

“Lydia, I need to let you know…. I’m not sure how much I’ll be able to open up, if at all, to you again.  It’s not because of you.  It’s because I can’t. I literally cannot because I’m closed up.” Again, it appeared that his migraine raged on as he held a hand up to his forehead.  He looked so very tired.  How long had he been fighting the pain that throbbed inside of his skull today?

“After things happened between us… How can I explain this?  I shut down. I sealed up my heart like I did when I was a child.  That was before Opa and Oma rescued me.

I haven’t been able to open it up to anyone anymore and I do mean anyone.  This also includes Oma and Opa.  So, no matter how much I may have wanted and tried with them, it doesn’t happen. All of my gifts are gone.” Still careful to keep his distance, he sat down on the couch. Facing her again, she couldn’t read his expression and it all now made sense why. 

“I may never open up with you and for that I apologize.  I know that isn’t what you wanted to hear but I had to be honest. Even so, I’m willing to try and be your friend again.”  After he had said his piece, he silently watched her carefully and waited for her response.

“So… you’re saying that your empathy is completely gone?  You can’t read anyone’s mind anymore or anything?”  She questioned but her words felt fragile.   Silently he nodded his response, and she immediately felt a deep sadness when watching him.  Her betrayal had left him damaged beyond repair and it was all her fault.  She had wanted to make it up to him and help him. Yet all she had done was something horrible to him.  She had taken away his only connection to the world.  Perhaps she could help now?  She had to show him that things would be ok.

“I understand and respect that. I’m not going to force anything on you.” She said, as she leaned over to risk touching his hand again by giving him a couple of quick but gentle pats.

A yawn made its abrupt escape from her mouth and shattered the special moment.  Internally she cursed how quickly that alcohol had gone to her head.  She had wanted to talk more but… oh gods, was she tired.

“I know how it can be a pain to drive from Providence to Hartford, do you have a hotel that you’re staying at tonight? I can call a cab for you if you are.” He asked as he watched her yawn again.

“Hmm no. I planned to drive back tonight, and I probably should get a hotel but…” Her eyes began to feel very heavy and tired.  In fact, she didn’t even realize that she didn’t finish her sentence.

Allen pulled out his cellphone to find the numbers for a hotel and cab but stopped to look at her.

“You’re welcome to stay here for the night.  I can sleep on the couch and you can have my bed. My bedroom door locks from the inside if you’re concerned about that. If you’re not comfortable with it, I’ll be happy to pay for a cab and your hotel room just so that you don’t have to drive anywhere tonight. I couldn’t live with myself if I let you drive in the state that you’re in, believe me, I’ve seen what has happened when people do. You can even choose from any hotel that you want, ok?”  He looked genuinely concerned and for that she was surprised.  Did he think that she didn’t trust him?  She really couldn’t impose, and she knew how expensive even the “cheaper” hotel rooms were in this area.  Her measly budget couldn’t handle getting a room anywhere.

Weighing her options, she swallowed while trying to sober up her brain enough just in case she needed to drive home.

“Are you sure it’s ok if I stay here?  Wouldn’t I be putting you out?   You probably have to work tomorrow, and I don’t want to take away your comfortable bed.  I’ve already taken up so much of your time and I wouldn’t want take anything more from you.” She wanted to make sure he was totally ok with it. The thought of burdening him was not something that she could have handled on top of her already rough night. 

“Yeah. Don’t worry about me.  You’d be surprised at the places I’ve slept in the hospital, so this couch will be like a cloud in comparison to some of the chairs there.” He lightheartedly joked while standing up to stretch.

Leaping up, she couldn’t hold back and hugged him.  She was bursting with so many wonderful emotions and how she wished that she could share them with him.  So, this was the closest thing she could do.

“Thank you. All I can offer you is my friendship but I’m so happy about this.” Giving him a big squeeze, her wide smile could not express the joy that she felt under her skin.  She wasn’t expecting anything from him, but she was happily surprised to feel the lightest of touch when he hugged her back.

“It’s nice being near you again Lydia. I do hope that we are able to have a good friendship again.” Quickly standing back, he put a notable distance between them.  

Stilling her tears, she couldn’t stop the goofy and wobbly smile from her face. 

“I’ll go change the linens.” He said as he turned towards the hallway but before he did, he paused. Confused, she watched him with uncertainty.  For a couple of seconds, he didn’t move a muscle but when he did, he blinked, and then looked directly at her.  Finally, he gifted her a small but heartfelt smile. With that, he took off to busy himself with the linens.   

Lydia was gobsmacked.  Was that? It was wasn’t it? At least she really had hoped that it was.  No, she was going to say that it was, even if it wasn’t. 

That was the first _real_ smile that he had willingly given her since they had met again. 

Smiling like a fool, she couldn’t move as she fought off the disbelief from this small miracle that she had just witnessed happen tonight.

 


	37. Smoke And Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots has been going on, so I apologize for the long delay. So excited about this one.

** Chapter 37 **

** Smoke and Mirrors **

 

“Nope, that’s not right.” She tsked.

The lopsided painting was quickly righted and with an affirming nod, The Gallery’s newest exhibit was nearly ready for tomorrow’s show.  How could something so simple like bringing life to someone’s vision somehow feel so satisfying?  

Today, things came to her effortlessly and every little thing seamlessly unfolded just as she had wished.   Indeed, she was in the zone.  In fact, she could have said that there had not been a single hitch in her giddy-up since the day that she had talked to Allen.  Clapping her hands together once, Lydia stood back to admire all that she had accomplished within only a few hours.

“Aw’right?” The moment that she stepped into the echoey room, Cherise’s cheery voice rang out, luring Lydia’s attention away.

With a bounce in her step and sipping her coffee, she strode over and affectionately put her arm around Lydia.

“You sure ‘ave been killin’ it lately.  What’s ya secret?  Is it drugs?  Please tell me it’s drugs.” She joked as Cherise gave a gentle nuzzle to Lydia’s cheek, which prompted a giggle to sneak out of her pale friend.

“I’m just…”

“Been a right bundle of joy this past week, even with this big show coming up!  I love it!” Cherise interjected and subsequently disrupted Lydia’s train of thought, not that she minded.

Taking a quiet step back with a smile, Lydia took in everything about her friend and workmate.

Cherise was about the same height as Beetlejuice, but she was a petite girl with wavy, light-brown hair, and blonde highlights.  While half of her hair was cropped just above her ear and parted off center, the other side was longer and down to her collar bone.  Several piercings adorned her ears and eyebrow which only added an edge to her visage along with her penchant to wear thick, black eyeliner. 

“Cherise, I know I’ve said this before but you’re such a talented artist.  Why don’t you pursue that as a career instead of trying to snag someone with money?”  Lydia queried as she brushed aside Cherise’s long curl that covered part of her face before proceeding to sit upon one of the many benches in the long gallery.

“’Cause you know I ain’t interested in that.  I gotta be free-like, ya know?  ‘Sides, I already told ya when you was hired here; I know I’m gonna get me a bloke who’ll take care of me.  I deserve it!”

“Beyond a doubt.  I’m just thankful that we started around the same time.   While Mr. Kartina is kind enough as a boss, patience is not in his name.  It’s a good thing we fumbled through this together.  I couldn’t imagine trying to do all this without you by my side.”  Lydia laughed, stretching out her back with a pop, before turning back to Cherise who nodded in agreement.

“Ain’t that the truth!  I fink it was fated, I do, an’ ya know I’m always there for ya!” Cherise bent down and embraced her with a quick squeeze before nudging Lydia with her elbow.  “So, girl, share!  What’s got ya all like you had a hit of the happy-pipe that I have stashed in the warehouse?  Are ya holding out on me?”

Wrapping one arm around Cherise’s waist, Lydia pulled her closer and exhaled a freeing sigh.

“Cherise, I don’t tell you enough how much I appreciate you.  From the beginning, you have always had my back.  I don’t think I’ve ever had a girl-friend who’s been there for me like you have.  You’re one of the most loyal people I know. In fact, you’re one of the few people who truly understood how bad things were for me when I first started working here.”  Lydia’s eyes softened as a nostalgic warmth filled within her being while she spoke.

“Yeah, yeah, I know all this, ya big sap!  Get on with it.” Giving Lydia a playful slap on the head, Cherise rolled her eyes but pressed her further for more information.

“Uh, well now, um… the reason I bring that up is because it’s kinda related to what’s going on lately.” A tender smile grew on Lydia’s face as her eyes followed her friend when she took a seat by her side.

Folding one leg over the other, Cherise turned and made it abundantly clear that she was all ears and ready for the latest gossip.

“Uh, what has it been… close to six or seven years since I started working here, right? I know I was a hot mess back then, but you and BJ got me through it all.  If I remember correctly, I’m sure that I told you some details about my ex?” Tapping a finger to her lips, recollections sprouted up of what had transpired during that time so long ago.  She didn’t want to believe that much time had passed but sure enough it had.  So much had happened through those years.

“Uhh, I’ve slept since then, but I don’t fink you evah said anyfink bad.  Did ya?” The confusion in Cherise’s face made it clear that her memory of it was hazy at best.

“That’s true.  Well, uh, I recently bumped into my ex, Allen, and I think that I may have a chance to make things right.  I even have a small degree of hope that I could possibly be friends with him. Although I’m afraid to be, I can’t help being optimistic.  Every day since then, I’ve woken up elated to be alive!  It’s as if I can now feel music flowing through me.  I know it’s silly.” Raising her eyebrows, she flashed her friend a meek smile. 

“It aint silly Lydsia!”  Cherise rolled her eyes, but Lydia stopped her there.

“No, it is! I feel beyond silly!  I don’t know why, but it has been coming out in the strangest ways too.  At one point today, Mr. Kartina caught me dancing with one of the pieces of art that I should have been hanging.  Thankfully, he just shook his head and laughed before walking away without another word.” Lydia’s smile evolved into a sheepish grimace, but Cherise just sniggered at the tale.

“Now that is weird but I aint judgin’ ya. I’ve done stranger an’ ya know it!” Standing, Cherise lifted her coffee and took a sip before looking back to her.  “So, what does the hubby think about all this?  Talking to an ex… ooooh!”

“I haven’t had the chance to tell him yet but I’m going to once we have a pleasant, quiet moment.  Beej knows how much I love him, so why would he get upset over an ex?” Lydia giggled and it resounded through the long empty gallery. 

Taking a deep breath, Cherise’s eyes widened while pursing her lips into an uneasy smile.   Finally, on the exhale she leapt to her feet and grabbed Lydia’s arm.  “Right then… Let’s finish up here and beat it.”

Lydia paused for a moment, mentally noting Cherise’s distinct lack of an answer to her question. Instead of pursuing it, she brushed it off without another thought.  Nothing was going to ruin the vibe that she had going on today.

.

.

Exiting through the back door of The Gallery, the brisk twilight air refreshingly hugged Lydia’s warm face.  With the exception of two cars, the small employee’s parking lot was empty which was not out of the norm.  Taking in a cleansing breath, Lydia’s thoughts settled on the time.   The rest of her day had sped by and she would have the next three off, much to her disbelief for how busy The Gallery would be during those days.  To her, those rare three days of alone time with her hubby sounded like pure bliss.  

From behind her, the jingling of keys accompanied a metallic scraping of the old but heavy iron door as it was pulled shut.  It was the familiar indicator that her work mate wasn’t too far behind her.   Quickly locking up, Cherise’s gentle humming warmed Lydia from within while she patiently waited.  It had been another fantastic day and she was thankful that they were able to have a moment to communicate about what had been on her mind.  Gratitude misted out of her for everything that she had.   

With a quick spin, Cherise tossed the keys into her overly large purse with a bright smile and skipped over to meet her.

“Ya sure ya don’t want ta go out to the club with me tonight?  Ya keep sayin’ that ya would and ya know what I fink? I fink ya need a propa neet out!” Cherise’s heavy east Sussex accent rang out and it brought Lydia immense joy.   She simply loved listening to her.  When it was just them, she couldn’t hide her Chav roots but when they were with their wealthy clients, she was sure to put on her best posh-voice to impress. 

 “Not tonight Cherise but thank you again for the offer.  BJ is supposed to come home tonight.” While pulling her cloak tighter to keep the chill at bay, she let her friend down gently. A smidge of guilt poked its head into her consciousness and began to probe at her.  How many times has Cherise offered to take her to the club or out partying only to have been turned down repeatedly? Lydia silently shook her head to loosen the grip that the guilt had upon her.

“Ah, gotcha! Got all that shagging to make up for, I’m sure.”  With a wink and a laugh, Cherise pulled her in for a quick hug.   Upon her release, Cherise rapidly whipped around to unlock her own vehicle.

“Well, that too.” Lydia giggled as a small blush flowered on her cheeks while she strolled over to her driver’s side door.

“Again, I ‘av ta say, I love wha’a great mood ya been in. Really helps keep me goin’!”  Cherise flashed her a cheesy grin, but her words bore a hint of vulnerability.  Opening her door, an olfactory wave of artificially sweet strawberry assaulted Lydia’s nostrils even all the way on the other side of her car.

“I’m glad that I could help you, even if it’s just a tiny bit.  I’m so sorry that you’ve been having a rough time.” Lydia’s heart ached for her friend as she rested her arms on the chilly metal of her car’s roof.

“Eh, ya can’t win ‘em all.  I’ll find another piece-a-meat!  Ya know I aint alone long.  Just burned ya know?  I actually fancied ‘im.” With a sigh, Cherise leaned against her own car and stared at the low hanging clouds that ambled by in the evening sky. 

“Fish in the sea…” Lydia shrugged with a sympathetic smile before she stood up again and opened her car door.

Straightening up, Cherise wordlessly observed Lydia set her purse within her car.

“True.  Better make sure me bait is lookin’ good tonight.” She loudly joked when Lydia popped back up.

“OH! ‘Fore I f’get, remember that Mistah Smith needs those numbers done by tomorrow night. Maths ain’t nevah be’n me strong suit.”  Pausing, Cherise smirked.  “Now there’s a catch I wouldn’t mind finding in me net!  Aw’right, tah pet!”  Flashing one last lecherous grin, Cherise slipped into her car and turned the key for the ignition.  Instantly, near-deafening club music thumped out of her speakers before she gave a hasty wave to Lydia and shut the door.

.

.

Silence greeted Lydia as she stepped into the apartment and shut out the world behind her.  With analytical determination, she scanned the room for any sign of change since she had left  so early that morning for work.  Straining her ears for any foreign noise beyond her own, she hung her cloak in the coat closet.  Hope clung within her that it wouldn’t stay this quiet for too much longer.

“Beetlejuice?” With a lilt in her voice she called out into the empty space but sadly, there was no answer in return.

With an aching heart, her shoulders slumped as she shuffled into the tiny kitchen to fill the teakettle at the sink.   From the many times that her husband left, she had discovered that tea was a cathartic medicine to help ease the loneliness that would consume her. 

Closing her eyes in resignation, the sound of the water filling within the metal kettle met her ears.  Over the years she had made a small game of it to challenge herself.  Listening closely, she patiently waited for the recognizable change in the tone that indicated the proper water level that she needed.  If she did it correctly, the kettle would be full, but not full enough for the water to sputter out when it would come to a boil. 

It was a relaxing moment, but it couldn’t ease her mind or heartache. She had so been looking forward to seeing her husband tonight.   

Within her ears, the nearly indistinguishable sound of static notified her of a subtle shift in the atmosphere.   Her sullen mood extinguished as it encouraged her senses to perk up and be alert.  Had she not been so sensitive to it, she might have missed the familiar energy that silently entered the room through the walls.

An upsurge of goose-pimples spread as it snaked around her ankle, then with an unhurried pace it slithered upward in exploration.

“Oh!” She yelped, jarring the kettle out of her hands, but the shock was short-lived. “Well, hey sexy! How long have you been home?” Closing her eyes, she greeted the energy as it tenderly caressed along her leg. 

Winding its way further, it ascended before it stopped abruptly to roughly contract against her flesh.  The sudden pressure was deliciously sensual, prompting an unexpected but loud exhale from her. A rush buzzed through her, starting from her rapacious nether-bits.  Oh, how she was glad that she didn’t wear panties today.

“Since this afternoon.  I was asleep until I heard ya come inside… Mind if I do?”  He softly chuckled as he slowly manifested his corporeal form against her warm body. 

As he pressed against her, she leaned forward and grabbed the sink for better support to accommodate her gluttonous husband.  His intoxicating energy was relentless, but she was all-too happy to submit to his desire as a groundswell of euphoria spread while the drug like magic seeped into her skin.

“The door is op…” With that, she was unable to finish her sentence when he gently pushed her forward, lifted her dress, and entered her in tortuously slow measures.  Obediently spreading her legs for better balance, she let out a loud moan as that glorious energy pushed into her with his cock.

“Have I told you how much I love that ya wear so many dresses for yer work?” His gruff but soft voice tickled her soul.  His strategic movements were leisurely but mouth-wateringly delicious.

Licking her lips, she visualized each of their movements within her mind’s-eye as her body tingled and throbbed around his cool cock.  It was a wonderful contrast to the heat that was currently pumping out of her body. 

She desired for him to feast upon her physique, and in a brash act of defiance, she shot her bottom back, forcefully driving him into her depths.  Instantaneously a small white-hot orgasm erupted within her, delivering a gush of her wet desire upon his clothes. 

Pulling her tight, he restrained her as the shivers of pleasure throbbed and begged for more. 

“Impatient are we?” His cool breath tickled her earlobe as he spoke while the soft sounds of drips hit the old linoleum.    

As cooling lines of wetness trickled down her leg, his free hand snuck around to tease her nipples that were poking through her thin bra.   Her panting was visceral, complimenting the long sensual moans as her body answered to his touch.

“Mooore.” She begged as she attempted to push against him again but there was nowhere to go.  “Baby, fill me!” She cried, knowing that he was holding back on her and she was famished for more.

“So demanding…” He tsked at her as subtle waves of energy misted out of him.  Forcefully plunging into her, a timeless, raw magic burst forth and surrounded their beings. The imposed rules of gravity within the natural world altered, fluctuated, and provoked their hair to weightlessly lift into the air.

Like twisting the dial to HIGH on a gas stove, he amped up the intensity of his magic, evoking from her a scream of salacious vitalization.    Flames of energy licked her whole body as she continuously came.  Her trembling legs threatened to give out as her torso dropped forward within the sink for more support.   Supporting her rump, he held her tight as he unrelentingly prodded her with his leaking cock deep within her soft folds.

It was a musical masterpiece, a magnum opus made up of wet, slapping skin, harmonizing with their chorus of moans, and various sounds of rapture that all led up to its crescendo.

Writhing in pleasure, her mind was blank, helplessly lost in the euphoric energy that had filled everything that she was.  When his final unconstrained burst of energy detonated, he forcefully ejaculated into her, and all authority over her body vanished, with eyes rolled back, mouth madly watering, and a smile that was permanently plastered upon her face.

Panting heavily, he pressed his face onto her sweat-soaked back; struggling to gather up the energy to pull apart from his delicate lover, but that was proving to be difficult in his current state.  While he certainly didn’t want to do it, he recognized that she was about to collapse under him.  Affectionately rubbing her bottom, Beetlejuice gained the strength that he needed, before standing back to fix his disheveled and damp clothes.  

“Now, was that what you were wanting?” He mumbled, not expecting an answer in return.  As he adjusted his tie, he admired the way she was slung over the sink like a dish towel, while her cute, reddened butt was exposed for his eyes alone. 

Faltering, Lydia was paralyzed to her spot as she fought to catch her breath.  Exhaustion was hers, as her body assured her that she had run at least fifty miles and it was now begging her urgently for respite.

To his delight, her jelly-like legs wobbled as she struggled to stand.  Taking pity upon her pathetic form, his hand rose up, formed into a finger gun, took aim, and then shot a bolt of energizing magic at the bare target in front of him. Gasping, the magic jolted through her body like she was hooked up to a defibrillator, and although it was a struggle, she was finally able to move and careen over to put her fumbling arms around her ghost.

“Welcome home my love.” She cooed, leaning forward only an inch from his face and held him tight for support.  Planting a deep and loving kiss on his lips, she slipped her tongue into his mouth and savored each amazing detail about her spectral love.  For several minutes they mutely embraced while exchanging slow kisses until she pulled back to regard his expression.

“How I’ve missed you.” She lovingly but slowly blinked, tilting her head to the side while admiring in his every feature.  Her heart throbbed with a renewed warmth as she did so. 

“Missed ya too kid.”  Beetlejuice’s face softened as he gently traced his thumb along her chin with a tenderness that nearly sent her emotions into a tizzy.  

Leaping forward, she attacked his lips once more with a hum of delight.  Stepping back, she fingered through her hair before looking towards a door through the arch of the living-room.

“Would you mind getting a bath ready for me? I desperately need to soak after being on my feet all day, aaand now more so after that little bit of fun.” She asked, while grabbing his hand to lead him into the bedroom.

“Done.” BJ snapped his fingers on his free hand and gifted her a little, cocky half-smile.

“Oh, how’d I get so lucky to have you as my hubby?”  She giggled, releasing him in the middle of the bedroom so she could undress. He was so handy in so many ways and the elation that he was home made her want to dance.  Well, that was IF she wasn’t so tired.

“Eh, you know how it is.” He shrugged.  “Lots of sneaky, horrible and underhanded things, ‘cause you know I’d do anything to keep you as mine.  And I do mean anything.” The jesting intonation of his words ended on a heavier note before he released another soft but dark chuckle.  Leaning against the doorframe, he revered her exposed body that dared to tempt him again. Damn he loved the view.

Now completely naked, she stood up with a smirk and marched over to him. She couldn’t pass up an opportunity to tease him right back.

“Riiiight…  as if you would do anything like that to me.  I know you better than that.  Gods, you’re such a goober!” She rolled her eyes not believing a word of it. Quickly poking his nose with a giggle, she whirled around to leisurely saunter into the bathroom.  As she exaggerated the swing of her hips, she wanted to make for damn sure that he got his fill of her little pageant.

Appearing in front of her, she jumped back, as Beetlejuice blocked her path.

“Ya think that you can get whatever you want just by flaunting that ass?”  He sniggered. 

“Beej.”  She chided before leaning forward to kiss him.

“Nuh, uh, uh.” He reprimanded as he waggled his finger at her. “On your knees.”

Jarred, Lydia attempted to step by him, but he wouldn’t move.  “Beej, I’m too tired to play anymore.”

“Who said you could talk back?  You dared to tease me with that sinful body of yours and then have the nerve to tell me no?”   Narrowing his eyes, he tilted his head and leaned forward as his sharp-edged words firmly put her in place.

“But…” Blinking, a heaviness weighed within her as her will began to crumble.

“Be a good little girl.  Now… On. Your. Knees.” He curtly snarled.  Pointing to the floor his sharpened expression hit their mark.

Her body felt heavy as she followed his order and dropped to the wooden floor.   Lowering her head, she awaited his next command.

“Who owns you?” 

The weight of his hand settled upon her head and prevented her from looking up at him.  His nail scraped along her scalp, tangling her hair, and sent a shiver along her spine. 

“You do.” She obediently replied.

 “Who does?” Still holding her tight, he tapped the top of her head with one of his fingers as he readjusted his stance. 

“You do, my dear husband.”  Calmly she replied in a gentle manner.  Biting her lip, she clasped her fingers together and gave over complete control.

“Say my name.” His voice could not hide the smile that decorated his face

“Beetlejuice.”   

“Now, who owns your body and soul forever?” With both of his hands, he clasped her cheeks and directed her vision forward. 

“Beetlejuice.” She breathed out, feeling a glimmer of excitement betray her aching body.

“Now, who is your benevolent god and master that is going to fuck you until you’re to the brink of unconsciousness?”   Speaking with authority, he lifted her head upward for her to see the superior expression that he donned.

“Beetlejuice.” Blinking newly formed tears away, she smiled weakly.  She never understood why her eyes defied her when they would play like this, but it had appeared to please him.  For that, she was happy.

“Good, now retrieve the punishment tools and if I see any hesitation, there will be repercussions.” He ordered while pointing to the closet. “Don’t forget the crop!”

Nodding her head with a sniffle, she hopped up and followed his commands.

Laying an open box before him, she got on her knees once more and held her breath.

“Who’s my pet?” He asked as he bent down and began to rummage through the box.

“I am.” She crisply answered as her eyes watched him examine each object carefully.

Grabbing a collar, he affixed it around her neck and gave her an abrupt yank forward by the metal loop. Pleased, he chortled while from within the box, black ropes rose up like snakes and began to wrap around her body.  The sensation of the rope tickled, burned, pinched, and tightened around her soft ivory skin as they knotted and bound her neatly. 

Immobilized, except for her head, she stared forward, patiently waiting as he paced while forming his next plan of attack.  His eyes were affixed to her body, analyzing every bit of her flesh, as the gears within his brain turned, weighing the options that sounded the most desirable. 

His decision was made when his voice pierced the silence.

“For talking back, your benevolent master is going to allow you to clean his cock with that disobedient mouth of yours.”

Opening her mouth, she closed her eyes and leaned forward.  As she did, the ropes adjusted, pulled, and tightened on various parts of her body.  Swallowing quickly, she stifled a moan when the rope rubbed on either side of her nether-regions.  Resuming her composure, she parted her lips once more to obey his command.

Gently dragging his cold cock on her face, he teased around her mouth before rubbing his leaking head upon her plump lips.  

“Now, make sure you clean it thoroughly.  I want to see it spotless.”  He murmured, before he brusquely gasped when he put his cock into her mouth and she immediately went to work. 

Her mouth watered faster than she could swallow as she carefully slid his whole sex-pistol within her, forcing it slowly back into her throat.   It had taken her years to learn the technique of how not to gag during fellatio, but she could now proudly say she could take it like a pro.  

Gradually pulling back, she ran her tongue along his shaft, while making sure to apply pressure and suction.  With a grunt, Beetlejuice grabbed the sides of her head and thrust her forward until her nose hit the bottom of his belly.  She understood his unspoken demand and readjusted herself.  His body hair tickled her nose as she inhaled and then sucked with more pressure and picked up the pace.

She could hear his appreciation as she swiftly bobbed her head with a fervor to please her master.  Dribble steadily dripped down her chin as she found a nice momentum, but she didn’t’ care about her appearance. The head of his cock began to swell and that was her sign to start working harder.  Before she could get him to release, he grabbed her hair, halting her and pulled her back. 

Looking up to watch for her next order, she pursed her numb lips and then licked them in the hopes to stop the tingling.   

Wordlessly, he began to adjust her until she was over his knee.   Trailing his finger down her back, he cupped her privates and rubbed her labia before dipping into her soft, cavernous folds.  Letting out a yelp of pleasure, her head fell forward letting her curtain of hair sweep the floor.  

“Well, look at this. It’s like a fucking fountain down there.  My pet certainly enjoyed cleaning her master’s cock.” With one hand, he pulled back some of her long hair so she could see the other hand he presented.    A bashful blush gave away the perverse joy that filled her when she saw how incredibly wet his hand was.

“Perhaps your master was too kind? After all, that was supposed to be a punishment…” Hefting her upright, she sat on her knees once more.

Disapprovingly shaking his head, he folded his arms while tsking her.

“What is a master supposed to do to prove his point?  Perhaps, this…”

Grabbing her, he shoved her forward until her cheek was pressed upon the floor and her full mop of hair blinded her vision.  Using all of her other senses, and by that alone, she could only deduce what would transpire next.  She could feel his hands roughly moving and readjusting her bindings, jarring her body in different directions until he was satisfied with their settings.  After he propped her bottom into the air, she listened to his movements when he backed away until she detected the coolness from his ghostly form close to hers.  At this angle, the scent of her desire and their earlier deeds filled her nose.  Anticipation held her tightly, she couldn’t wait for his hardness to indulge past her pulsing and wanting pudenda. 

With a resonating crack, a cold tide engulfed her whole body until a hot wave spread from a broad point upon her bum.   The pain buzzed causing her muscles to contract and release a tiny orgasm.   Her warbly moan was met with a singular laugh before she was smacked again.  Her moan slipped into a deep groan as he assaulted her ass with the crop until her belly quivered as her muscles struggled to hold her upright. 

She couldn’t hold herself up for much longer like this.  If she was to fall, he would punish her more.  Although the thought was tempting, her exhaustion would not acquiesce.  Thankfully, he held her hips when she started to tip over. 

“Now, since I am a good master, let me give you your reward.”

Sputtering out a weak smile, she held her tongue and relaxed her body.

With a nice amount of pressure, Beetlejuice rubbed the head of his cock along her whole crevasse, teasing and prodding, then tapping against her clit until she squirmed.  It took everything for her to keep mute.  He was punishing her in the best way.

How she wished that she could see his face, let alone anything that he was doing to her body, but her hair still prevented her from seeing anything at all.  Her deep breaths were strong enough to lift her hair as she panted, but even that wasn’t enough to clear away the mass of locks that covered her eyes.

Tracing back up, starting from her clit he circled her entrance, instigating her body to reply in kind.  The snickering that met her ears clued her in on the joke that was at her expense; she then knew that he had seen her vulva’s involuntary reaction.  Now thankful for the mess of hair that concealed her face, her cheeks burned hot. 

The embarrassment didn’t last long when she felt an unexpected pressure push against her anus.  Another moan belied her, as her bottom accommodated his cool rod.  His own moaning joined hers as he began to swing his hips slowly until he picked up an unremitting speed. 

Her body was being delightfully mixed up from the inside out as he plunged into her, stimulating her uterus from the outside while exciting her perineum to greater heights.  Once taboo in her budding sexuality, anal play became something that she would crave regularly with her ex.  Part of her felt foolish that she had denied BJ this pleasure for all of those years just because she had wanted to keep something only for her ex.  It was a special treat that would happen only if she initiated it, but after her ex left, her body was no longer hers to dictate.  Beetlejuice had claim over every inch of her being at any time that he desired. 

Continuously driving into her depths, his balls slapped against her clit and vulva causing wave after wave of pleasure to propel her body to shiver uncontrollably.  Wildly jackhammering against her, he bounced her doll-like body to the beat of grunts and groans of a beastly heaven.

.

Violently thrusting her forward, her knees lifted off the floor as a guttural, virtually demonic growl yanked her mind back from the edge of paradise.   His weight nearly crushed her as she supported herself off the floor with only her chest, shoulders, and face, while his claw like fingernails dug into the dip of her hips.

By the time her knees hit the floor with a loud thunk, her bindings magically vanished, and she could hold herself up.   A dizzying haze clouded her brain as she rotated her body to see where her master could have gone.

On the edge of their bed, Beetlejuice rested his arms on his legs while his hair obscured his face as he panted.  

Crawling over to rest upon his knee, she stayed her voice and waited for either permission or an order.   With great effort, he lifted his hand until it plopped on the top of her head and he gave her hair a ruffling.

“Ya did good kid.  Now go get clean.”  His tired voice ordered.  “I reheated yer bath.” 

Quietly standing up, she bobbed for a moment before shuffling over to the bathroom’s doorway.  Leaning against the frame she paused to admire her husband.

At first, he appeared to be in the same position that he was in previously but now there was a distinct difference.   From his now parted hair, his softened eyes worshiped her with a gentle smile.   Lydia’s heart almost burst from the unspoken adoration, but instead it was her legs that gave out.

Before she could hit the floor, two arms caught her and hefted her up bridle-style.  Wherever she could, she pecked at his face with small kisses while wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Who’s mine?” He asked with a sweet tenderness while walking her over to the awaiting bath.

Delicately lowering her into the hot water, her gentle fingers stroked his flushed cheek.

“I am.” She sighed out as the heat encapsulated her body.

Bending down, his lips lovingly met hers with a gentle kiss.  Without words, he pulled away and sat down by the side of the claw foot tub.

A contented sigh escaped her lips as she let the hot water soak into her sore bones.  Sometimes she was amazed that he could pick up on certain subtle things about her.  Even the water’s temperature was just how she loved it.

Folding his arms over the side of the tub, Beetlejuice rested his head on his arms and beheld the beauty in front of him.

“How’d the PR tour go?”  Closing her eyes, she drawled out her question as her body succumbed to the relaxing moment that she deserved.

“Wasn’t too bad.  Ol’ Princey, actually put out.” He smirked as he observed the subtle way that her bosoms bobbed and swayed in the water.

“Put out?” Curiosity drove her to open one eye and peek at him. It sounded quite dirty and now her curiosity was piqued.

“Yup, he let me get whatever I wanted. So of course, I got the finest foods and rooms wherever we went.”  Dipping a finger into the water, he traced it up her arm, prompting a wave of goose-bumps to spread across her skin.

“And I’m sure you took full advantage of it… See, that’s undeniable proof that he likes you.”  She answered with a snarky lilt to her words.  Once again she was reminded of how wonderful it was to have him home.  She hated being lonely.  Inhaling the floral scented water, she tried to stretch out her legs within the confines of the tub.

“Yeah, whatever.  Fuckin’ accountant put a stop to it, but at least it was good while it lasted.” He grumbled, once again dipping his finger into the bath only to lift it over her chest.  At the end of his downturned fingertip, a water droplet swelled up, only to fall upon her luscious breast and slip away to join its watery brethren.

“What about you?  Anything interesting happen while I was gone?”  He admired her full lips and craved feeling them upon him again. 

Popping open her eyes, she stared at the faucet as it occasionally dripped while she gathered her focus.  She knew that she had to carefully compile the words that she needed and wanted to share with him.

“Uh, actually, I did.  I bumped into someone that I used to know.  Hey, why don’t I wash up now so we can talk after my bath.   I’d hate to have the water get cold.  You know I don’t do well being cold.” Sitting up she grabbed the loofa off the suctioned-cup hook and applied the sweet smelling, herbal body wash onto it.

“Alright.  I’ll be on the bed.”  Standing up with a stretch, he disappeared and for that she was grateful. 

Mindlessly scrubbing her arm, she weighed her options.  She had to wisely evaluate the proper method to approach this delicate matter.  _Surely, he wouldn’t get upset with me for just talking to him, right?  Besides, why would he since things are amazing between us?  Then again… he is categorically a jealous man.  Ugh, how long can I put off telling him? Did he truly need to know?  That’s a stupid question Lydia, of course he should know.  I’d never want to hide anything from him.  I just don’t know how to broach the conversation.  Why am I so nervous about this anyways?_

Rinsing off the soap, she ran through several different scenarios within her head.  While most of them turned out alright, there were still the ones that ended atrociously, and, of course, those were the scenarios that stood out the most.

Nibbling at her lip, she stilled her body as she spaced out, while trying to sort out which scenario was the most realistic.  It was proving difficult because he could be so unpredictable… especially ever since his full power was returned. 

From the other room a carefree tune was being whistled; it echoed through the bathroom and that brought her back to reality.  _Oh! Sounds like he is in a good mood, so maybe it won’t be so bad._

Happily turning her attention back to her bath, a smile budded and grew on her face as she decided to put her faith in the one she loved.

.

.

Towel drying her hair in her long kimono-style robe, Lydia felt optimistic, albeit tired as she stepped out of the bathroom.  Upon the bed with his arms tucked behind his head, BJ lazily crooked his head to admire her.

“Yer phone made a noise.” Sitting up, he pointed over to the cellphone that sat on the bedside table.  Glancing at the time, she noted that it was nearly 11:30pm but it undeniably felt much later. 

“Oh? Thanks! It’s probably just Cherise reminding me again to work on those spreadsheets. It’s either that, or she’s drunk already. I can’t understand how she has the stamina to party like that anymore? I’m worn out from working all day, and yet she was with me too! Although, I suppose that I should factor in all of the activity that we had before my bath.”  Sitting by his side, she offered him a loving kiss before smattering his cheek with a handful of pecks.

With a yawn, she spied his smile when she leaned over to pick up her phone.  Swiping the screen, she unlocked it and saw that there was a new text. 

 

 **Allen** **:**   **_I hope that your day went well.  I apologize for my silence.  I’ve been stuck at the hospital for too long, but I finally have a moment to sit at my desk long enough to send you a text_.**

 

Staring at the text, Lydia held her phone tighter while her lungs froze.  She certainly wasn’t prepared for this.  _No, not at all.  Was Allen absolutely certain that his empathy didn’t work anymore_?  Ever since she had reunited with him at the cafe, she hadn’t heard a peep from him and now the timing of this text was too eerie.

“Well, how drunk is she? Be sure to read it to me.  She sends the funniest shit whenever she’s wasted!” Closing his eyes, he chortled while tucking his arm back under his head. She could tell that he was getting tired and wanted her to join him so they could sleep. 

Panic wiped Lydia’s mind of all thought and reason.  Blinking, she shifted her body to look at her husband.  Her head felt like it was floating until a torrent of thoughts invaded in all at once.  _Should I reply to Allen right now or not?  What should I say to Beetlejuice?_ She no longer had any energy or brain capacity after her bath to have a long conversation.  Especially now since this text threw her for a complete loop.  

 _How would BJ react if I showed him this text right now?_   _Gods, I was hoping that I would’ve had a clear head before trying to explain what happened._   While she trusted BJ, she didn’t want to risk having an argument before bed; especially since things had been so nice after he came home.  _No, I absolutely have no energy to get into this with him right now._   _Tomorrow, yeah, tomorrow I can talk to him after breakfast._  Tomorrow sounded perfect.  They didn’t have anything planned and that would afford her some time to think this through.

Just in case it went off again, Lydia set her phone to vibrate and finally remembered to breathe.

Her loud exhale snagged BJ’s attention, causing his eyes to open.  With her back to him, he huffed that she still hadn’t answered his question.  While letting his heavy eyes close once more, another big yawn escaped out as he fluffed his pillow and relaxed further upon the bed.

Stiffly standing up, she shuffled a few steps towards the door while holding the phone closer to her body.

“Baby, I’m parched, and my head is hurting.  I’m going to go get some water and take something. I’ll be right back.  Why don’t you go brush your teeth before I get into bed?”  With a forced grin, she made her way to the door as he sluggishly glanced over his shoulder to her with tired eyes.   As she exited the room, she heard a grunt but that was the only complaint that she received.

.

.

In the darkened kitchen, Lydia stood stock-still by the sink.  With a small groan she popped two ibuprofens then swigged a large glass of water to wash it down. 

Deciding to quickly type up a reply, she prayed that this dull pain didn’t grow into a full-fledged headache.

 

 **Lydia** :   ** _I’m sorry.  That sucks that you can’t go home.  I just hope that you haven’t been there all day.  It’s lovely hearing from you again.  I’ve missed getting your texts. Oh, BJ got home today_ _.  I’m so happy._**

 

Just as she was about to head back to the bedroom, her phone buzzed.  _Huh, that was quick._

 

 **Allen:**   ** _I’ve been here since 6AM yesterday.  To be honest, right now, I’m sort of hiding.  I needed a break for my own sanity before I go back out to the madness. I want to go home, but thankfully, I should be done in an hour. Well, at least I hope that I can._**

 

Lydia gave a sympathetic frown to her phone.  It had to be hard to do what he was doing. How was it even legal to let the medical professionals work like that?  Isn’t that just dangerous for everyone?  She started her reply when another two texts popped up and made her pause.

 

 **Allen** :   ** _I’m glad to hear that he’s back and that you’re happy. I hope that he had a good time wherever he was._**

**_Allen:  It was enjoyable catching up with you.  I do apologize that I didn’t get to see or talk to you before I had to leave for work on Friday morning._ **

 

She couldn’t help but feel guilty all around.  Even after everything that had happened between them in the past, he was still wanting the best for both BJ and her.  _Does he truthfully feel that way or is he forcing himself to be pleasant?  I have no idea.   I should at least reply right away since who knows when he’ll be able to get a chance to talk again?_

 

 **Lydia** :  **_Wow!  I’m sorry.  I hope that you can go home soon.  It sounds to me like you work too many hours.  Don’t worry, I’m certain that he had a good time._**

 

Trying to keep upbeat, she forced herself to smile, but still she couldn’t stop her eyes from welling up with tears.  _I still feel like I’m the worst person ever because of everything that I’ve done to him in the past.  I vow that I’ll never, ever do something like that again to anyone else. I just hope that he will honestly forgive me._   

The buzzing of her phone halted her thoughts.

 

 **Allen:**   ** _It’s all part of the job.  It’s not that unusual for me to have a 30-hour shift, especially when I’m on the on-call rotation.  Let me know the next time that you’re planning to be in town. It would be lovely to talk over a cup of coffee again. Unless, you’d rather come to my place since it’s quieter.  If it’s easier for you, you’re welcome to stay the night again._**

 

Lifting the glowing phone to her forehead, she gripped it forcefully with a grimace.  Holding her breath, she tried her best to will the tears away with all of her might. _Damnit!_ _I never grew stronger like I had always wanted to, did I? Stupid tears. Stupid me. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

Appearing from behind her, Beetlejuice wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her close.

“Well, what’s taking ya so long?  I even brushed my teeth for ya!  Now that’s what I call love!”  He laughed out. 

With a yelp, she jumped, knocking her phone to the floor, and clawing her way out of his arms.

“OH GODS! Don’t startle me like that!”  Panic was surging through her as she took a couple steps away from him to try to calm down and gather her thoughts.

“Sheesh, thought you liked when I did things like that.” He grumbled as he bent down to pick up her phone that softly lit the dark space.   Lifting it up, he took a peek at the unlocked screen and read it over.

Lydia froze.  _Oh shit. He’s reading it_.  Undoubtedly she had wanted to share the messages with him and had resolved to tell him tomorrow when the time was right… but right now it was NOT the time.   _Gods, now it’s too late. Wait, what was the last thing that was said??_

From the eerie glow of the screen, Beetlejuice’s face was the only thing illuminated within the inky room.  Gnawing on her thumb, she analyzed him while he took his time reading, then rereading what was before him.  As he absorbed the messages his eyes narrowed until they were dangerous slits.

Finally, when he had seen enough, he whipped up his head and glared at her.  Lydia was at a loss for words while an energy began to flare out of him.  Yet, oddly she became distracted by the discovery that his whole being could glow in the dark like it was now.  _How did I never notice it before?_   Snapping his fingers, the kitchen lights popped on and she saw with complete clarity just how angry he was.

Taking a step back, she faltered to find something to say. _Why was he so upset? There wasn’t anything in the texts that could be misinterpreted right?_  She couldn’t, for the life of her remember anything that was said anymore.

Thrusting out the phone while not losing eye contact, his body hunched over slightly as his shoulders rose.  With each heavy breath, his shoulders lifted and fell as black fumes of magic swirled out of him.

“What.  The.  Hell.  Is. **THIS?**   This BETTER NOT be who I think it is!” He growled through clenched teeth.

Yanking the phone from his hands, she immediately shoved it in a drawer behind her.  She wasn’t going to risk having him take his anger out on it.  There was no way in hell that she could afford another phone right now and she needed one at all times for work.

“It’s nothing, honestly. Baby calm down.  We need to discuss all of this with a clear head. Ok?”  In her best tranquil voice, Lydia attempted to ease his anger so they could discuss this without an argument. 

Taking a step forward, she flinched when he growled at her.

“IS IT _HIM_? IS IT THAT ASSHOLE WHO DUMPED YOU?” Tilting his head, Beetlejuice watched her closely through squinted eyes as his voice rose while carrying an edge of danger. Lydia wasn’t liking this at all.  With her body trembling, she swallowed down her fear as she struggled to control the situation.

“Beetlejuice… sweetie. Please… calm down.  Come on Please!” Taking a risk, she put her hands on his arms.  Attempting to stay serene was proving to be challenging, as she could sense his anger just through the energy that surrounded them.

As his energy flared once again, it threw her back, as little sparks started forming within the ethereal mist.  They stung at her skin as they popped and buzzed like angry bees.

“ **Answer ME**!!” He roared as his feet lifted from the floor.

Cringing, Lydia’s body quaked.  Whenever he got this angry, she couldn’t help the primal fear that consumed her.

“Baby, please don’t be mad at me.   Please!  Please, can we just talk about this. I just want…” she begged, but before she could finish what she was saying he released an ear-splitting snarl. 

Covering her ears, the tremors would not let her hands stay in place, but an ember of strength lit within her.  _If he wanted to argue, then we’ll argue!_

“It is!  OK?!  It’s the same Allen Dichter that I knew and dated!  But you HAVE to trust me!” She yelled back to him, at a loss of how to control any of this situation. A desperation within her prayed that he’d listen.  She didn’t want anything bad to happen. No, she wanted to work this out with him.

Roaring in anger, he slammed his hand down on her little red table, splitting it in half. Shrapnel of wood splinters and shattered formica bounced off of the walls and cupboards. Whipping around, he faced her while heavily panting as his fury continued to rise.

Startled to the core, she couldn’t help her own reaction when she screamed back at him.

“WHAT THE HELL!?  Fuck, Beetlejuice, will you listen to me?!! I don’t know why you’re so damn angry?!  I just wanted to be his friend again! It’s not like I sought him out! I just happened to bump into him!”  She stomped past him to analyze the damage to her poor table.  _I treasured that table.  It had so many memories contained within it and it was a fricken antique too! Why does he never value my stuff?_

Suddenly her fear yanked her back when he growled at her words and the hate in his eyes impaled her. 

“B,b,baby… p,please.  Listen.  Don’t be mad at me.  Please don’t punish me me. Please. I can’t take that.  I just wanted to be his friend.  Nothing more. I promise!  Please believe me.” She sputtered, as she held up her arms to protect herself.  She never knew what he would say or do when he was angry.  Never had he been this angry with her and she didn’t have the courage to face his wrath.

“Friends?!  How the hell could you be friends again after _all that shit_ that he put you through?! LET’S NOT FORGET THAT YOUR NOT VERY GOOD AT STAYING “JUST FRIENDS” WITH MEN!”  He pointed to her, exuding a rage that she had never felt before.

His words stabbed through her and she was in disbelief of what she was hearing.  Her dwindling patience was quickly outweighing her fear as her own anger resurfaced with a wave of bravery that boosted her forward.

“What exactly are you implying!?” Stomping over, she poked his chest a few times to accent her words.  _I’ve had enough of this stupid temper tantrum!_ A burning spread through her cheeks and migrated to her ears.

“I’m saying this _sweetheart_ … Seems like you’ll spread yer legs for any guy who gives ya some sob story or even an ounce of attention!  How do I know ya ain't going to fuck around behind my back?! You’re just so naïve and TOO EASY to manipulate!  Yer an obvious target for any schlob who wants to get a taste of yer pie and I ain’t gonna let that happen! An’ let me tell ya, I ain’t gonna die ‘cause you’re a horny little slut!” He snidely pointed directly at her before he defiantly folded his arms as the intensity of his eyes bored into hers.  He would not lose ground in this battle.

Stumbling back, Lydia gasped.  _How could he?!_  Tears surged up, filling her eyes as she stormed back to him and slapped his face as hard as she could.   A perfect, red imprint of her hand decorated one of his cheeks while hers stung before it began to throb with pain.

“How DARE you talk to me like that! Even when Allen was at his angriest, he NEVER insulted me!! I have always been faithful and I’m not that easy to manipulate!!”  She crossly yelled back to him but internally she was breaking apart. _He is being so unbelievably horrible right now.  Where is my loving ghost?  He was here only an hour ago yet, now he is insulting me without even a hint of remorse._

Like a cannon, laughter burst out of Beetlejuice before it transformed into a heinous cackle.  The energy around him darkened and his eyes began to glow.  Sensing the sinister energy rise from within him, Lydia’s body instinctually shook as the scene unfolded.

“You're nothing but a pathetic joke! You were _FAITHFUL and NOT MANIPULATED_?! Weren’t you fucking me behind his back?” He bent over still laughing.

“Back then, it was nothing but a physical act that I was REQUIRED to do because of the contract!  A REQUIRMENT!!”  Pulling her hair, she yelled out the final word as tremors cruelly racked her body while she struggled to keep her voice strong.  His energy was positively overwhelming.

BJ stopped laughing and stood up straight.  Shaking his head, he stopped to cock it and looked at her like she was some confused child.

Curling his lip into a perverted sneer, he leaned forward to get in her face. 

“Just admit it… You wanted to fuck me!  We only HAD to do it once!  Every time you were near me, you were like a bitch in heat.  You made it SO EASY!!  SO EASY!  All I had to do was touch ya and you’d soak yer panties!  Yer body sure told me the truth even if yer mouth didn’t.” In that moment, his smile rivaled the Cheshire Cat’s as the confusion written on Lydia’s face brought him immense joy.

“What?!  Wait… what??”  _Did she hear him right? Did he_ …  Lydia’s mind couldn’t grasp what he was saying.  Replaying his words, she watched as Beetlejuice rolled over in the air, kicking his feet about while laughing.

She needed clarity.  This didn’t make any sense.

“YOU said we had to!!  Back then, I didn’t have sex with you because I wanted to!  I only did it to save you!”  As she stepped forward, the floor felt like it was starting to wobble under her like a small earthquake.

“Like I said… you made it too easy!!  Think about it, weren’t ya pretty quick to fuck me??  Even when you knew your relationship coulda ended from it, ya still WANTED ME!  Gods, you were **so** predictable, and you played right into my hands! Clearly it’s what you had wanted too, otherwise it wouldn’t have happened.  I especially remember how wet yer pussy was before that fuck-face, coward of an ex showed up for the very last time.”  Nearly nose to nose, a dangerous glimmer in his eyes reflected back to her.  Finally, she was getting his point and now she needed to see how naïve she had been. 

“There’s no fucking way that I would ever let you get away from me. YOU ARE MINE.  GET IT?  EVEN WHEN **I LET YOU** FUCK THAT DICKHEAD FOR YEARS, **YOU’VE ALWAYS BEEN MINE**! You better learn that quick!  You are **not** to talk to any other men without my permission or else I’ll have to show you exactly what will happen to them when you do.  And, _sweetie_ , NO contract can stop me!”  He gesticulated wildly as he darted around her and the room.

“Played into your hands?!?”  A heavy and cold stone slowly settled within her stomach. _I don’t want to hear this.  No… no… no, I don’t want to know… but now I have to.  No, I need to know the truth._

“Yuuuuup, I wanted to teach ya a lesson.  Ya had to learn how easy it was for him to give up and leave you!  Clearly, he didn't really love you enough!  Besides, while I know I'm irresistible, you wouldn't have slept with me if you had _actuall_ y valued him.”  Lifting her chin with his finger, he smirked at her defiant expression as she took in everything that he was saying.  

“Now, don’t tell me that you never questioned why he couldn’t go on that trip…  Were you really that green that you readily believed the insane reason why it was canceled?”  A malice filled his words as they slithered out of his mouth like vipers. He was hitting a bullseye on every chosen target and making sure there was nothing left for her to fight back.  He was showing her exactly how things were going to be from then on.

Her feet wouldn’t move, and she could barely breathe as the events of that horrible day replayed within her head.

“What… what did you do?”  She questioned blankly, trying to grasp at _anything_ to make sense of _everything_ he was implying.

“Does it really matter?   Well, let’s just say that I made it so that there was _no way_ he could have gone on that trip that weekend. Of course, I knew precisely when he’d be back and that you’d be too weak to my charms, if ya know what I mean.  You are just too gullible to comprehend a set-up even when you saw it.”  He buffed his nails and glanced at her with an unbelievably smug look. 

Suddenly she felt hollow.

“You… set me up…?”

His wicked chuckle echoed around her as the bigger picture that was presented refocused with perfect clarity.  Memories inundated her from all of the years that they had spent together, the excursions, the misleading conversations, the subtle ways he poked holes in her confidence, the times he forced her to... 

 _Was he ever my friend?_   Finally, she understood that each interaction between them was strategic and planned.  He was right… she had been too trusting to see any of the warning signs.

“You… manipulated me.  You did everything to control me.   You knew how much I loved him!  You knew how much our friendship meant to me!  Yet… yet, you never cared about what I wanted!  It.. It all makes sense now… all that time you…from the beginning…” Her voice was empty, but a pain rose up from her toes. The faucet in her eyes opened as the tears resurfaced once again.  Even though she saw all of that… It still didn’t make sense.

“See how gullible you were? I was playing you like a fiddle since the beginning.  No way in hell was I going to let some schmuck take you away from me.  I put in too much time and energy into you!  That’s how much I care.”  His mood began to calm since he had proven his point. Opening up his arms to her, he smiled and lowered himself to the floor.

“Now, get over here and give me that apology I deserve.  Ain’tcha impressed at how good I am at this?” He cooed as he grounded his energy.

Lydia, on the other hand, was starting to come face to face with some harsh realities.

Slowly at first and then increasingly faster, the room began to spin on her as she grabbed onto the wall for support.  All color flushed from her face as she recalled moments that she finally saw without any illusions. More and more, the memories that she recalled became untwisted and she was able to see them without any of Beetlejuice’s misconceptions. 

“You… you _purposely_ kept me away from him as much as you could.  So, so you could put a strain on our relationship… just so.. so you could take me away from him…” Panting, she felt like she needed to vomit as a pressure built up within her throat. 

“Worked like a charm too. You were two naïve, gullible kids that didn’t stand a chance against a pro like me. There’s no way that yer relationship would’ve lasted anyways.  It was TOO SWEET!  YECHH!”  He gagged but quickly continued.

“Didja really think it'd be all sappy rainbows and valentine kisses fer the rest of yer life? Again, look how easily he left ya, even when ya threw yerself on him.  Maybe it was because he didn't like knowing he was getting sloppy seconds?  Pfft.  Not like me, babes, I’m here for eternity.” Beetlejuice put his hands on his hips triumphantly and snerked.  “Can’tcha see that I’m the only one who has, and will always, be there for you and certainly not someone like that fuckin’, chicken-livered, ass-hat, that’s for sure!”

“I trusted you….”  She said quietly.

“That’s your mistake babes, not mine.” He sniggered.

“I TRUSTED YOU!!  HOW COULD YOU!?”  Pure, blind anger burst out of her as she seized his arms.  At first, he was shocked, but his energy quickly absorbed it and then fed off of it. The rage that had just begun to quell was now ignited like a wildfire in a drought.

“DON’T YOU GET IT? YOU ARE MINE! NO ONE IS EVER GOING TO FUCKING COME BETWEEN US! I WILL KILL ANYONE WHO DOES!  YOU BETTER BELIEVE I WILL AND NO ONE, NOT EVEN YOU **_SWEETHEART_** , CAN STOP ME! I WILL DESTROY ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING THAT KEEPS YOU FROM ME!  I WILL BURN DOWN THIS ENTIRE REALM BEFORE THAT HAPPENS!”  Yanking away, he snatched her wrist tightly and pulled her to him by it.  As he shoved his face close to hers, she felt like her wrist was going to snap as his fingernails dug in like claws.

Letting out a cry, she tried to pull away, but his grip tightened holding her fast.   Pressing closer, he whispered into her ear.

"Now, why don't you be a good little pet and tell yer master where he is?  I'll do you a favor and take care of our little problem right now.  Then we can get back to business baby, but remember, daddy ain’t askin." He licked her ear and pulled away to listen.

"LET GO OF ME!  You're hurting me!" She struggled but this was clearly not the answer that he was looking for. 

Just when she thought that his anger could not get any worse, it did, as he slammed her against the wall to trap her.  With his hand still holding tight, he wasn't going to let her go until she relented. Closing her eyes, she saw little twinkles of light as she winced from the dull pain on her spine.

"TELL ME NOW!"  He barked, slamming her harder against the wall, causing the drywall to slightly concave around her torso. “I’M DONE PLAYING LITTLE GIRL!  BLOOD MUST BE HAD TONIGHT!”  A dark thrill flowed through his body at the thought of tearing apart that meddling mortal and severing her connection with him forever.  His fingers itched to seek out that familiar comfort of a baptism of gore and flesh.

Sheer terror poured through her every atom as her eyes no longer saw her husband before her.  He was a vile demon, hell bent on destroying everything good in this world.  A scream erupted out of her, and she somehow found the strength to tear away from him. As quick as she could, she ran out of the kitchen towards the front door. She needed to escape.  She couldn't be near THAT!

“Where the fuck do you think you are going?! WE ARE NOT DONE HERE!  I SAY WHEN WE ARE DONE!” Pointing with his index finger, he zapped her with his magic, and she was instantly petrified. Casually striding towards her, he began to tsk at her in a disappointing manner.

Frantically her eyes darted to the door's handle and then back to him as he slowly approached her.  She didn't believe that her heart could beat this hard and fast.  _I almost made it to the door_. _It was SO CLOSE!  He’s going to hurt me again!  He’s going to hurt others! No, he’s going to kill! He has no restraint right now! Oh gods, please help me! I'm so scared!!  HELP!_ She was losing her mind to fear.

It was then that something inside of her snapped when a volcanic anger erupted out of her with a wall-shaking scream.  Stopping in his tracks, his confusion was short lived when, to his total shock, she broke through his magic and fell to the floor.  

Rapidly standing up, she pressed herself to the front door.  She couldn’t face him, as her forehead cooled on the painted aluminum that was her only exit.  The anger that boiled up within her blood was fighting against her fading self-control.  No, she needed to stay in control.

As he took another step, it shattered her will...

“I SWEAR TO THE GODS THAT IF YOU FOLLOW ME OR TRY TO STOP ME AGAIN, I WILL GO TO JUNO RIGHT NOW AND ASK FOR AN IMMEDIATE DIVORCE!”  She screeched, spinning around, looking at him through her tears as her face burned with a fury that she had never known.

Stopping again, her words soaked into his skin and suddenly he felt like he was deflating.   Shaking his head, his anger welled again.  Like hell he was going down.

Squaring his shoulders, he challenged her, knowing that she’d cave as soon as he pressed her again.

“PFFT!  You wouldn’t dare! I know that you love me too much!” He folded his arms again but studied her carefully.

“THE FUCK THAT I WOULDN’T!  I DON’T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP ANYMORE!  HELL, I CAN’T EVEN SAY IF WHAT WE HAVE IS LOVE!!”  Snatching her car keys, she yanked the front door open, allowing a freezing gust of air to burst into the room.  Her robe and hair violently rippled as it swooshed past her to happily intrude into the space and steal away any remaining warmth.

The freezing air hit his face like a splash of ice water, yanking him away from his volatile emotions.  Reaching out to her, BJ felt himself falter and realized, right then and there, just how severe the situation was.  His stomach dropped when he comprehended how horribly he had now messed up.  He had let his emotions possess him and now it had damned him. He needed to fix this!

“Shit!! Babes, wait… Let’s talk! Look, I didn't mean it. You know I'm just a kidder! C'mon, if we can just talk...” Stepping towards her, his legs felt like they weren’t moving, as the cold continued to fill the room and also his being.

Lifting her head, she spoke again but her words were crystalline as they rang in his ears.

"I'm warning you Beetlejuice.  Do not stop me.  Do not follow me.  Do not even look for me.  If I feel even the hint of you near me, I will end it all.  That is my promise!” Spinning away from him, she took a step out the door as her hair began to wildly whip about from the wind.   Pausing, she shot him one last glare and then slammed the door behind her.

.

.

The slamming of the door jarred Beetlejuice to the core. 

_What just happened? What in the fucking hell had just happened?!  One moment he was proving his point and he thought that she understood him… but then in the next she just... just disobeyed him?!  She left?! She left!!_

_No, he didn't think he went too far but, according to her reaction, he did. Not like he could be held liable for how his magic made him react. It wasn’t his fault.  It was the magic! Right?  She’d understand right?_

_Fuck!   No!  She should be thankful!  He was trying to help her!  He was just going to get rid of any problems between them.  That way they could have continue their happy life together.  Why didn't she understand that?_

Pacing within the room, his mind would not settle.  The more he thought about it, the more he vacillated between anger and confusion.

Stopping in front of their wedding portrait that hung on the wall, his thoughts would not relent.

"Didn't she realize how happy she is with me?! I can make all of her dreams come true, so why is she protecting HIM??  Unless… Does she still love him?  No, not after what he did to her.  Shit, what if though…   Wait, what if she is planning to cheat on me? That fucking message did say that she spent the night with him, but she didn’t fuck him, or else I wouldn't be here.  Who knows what else they did!  Fuck, and with her libido!!  ARGH!!  Are they planning to get rid of me?  Fuck, I can't trust it. I can't fucking trust her around any other guy!  She might plan to cheat on me for revenge… " As he continued to try to make sense of the chaos, it only further aggravated him.  He was losing his patience.

As he stepped back, his anger began to rise up again. 

"NO ONE FUCKING TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT! NO ONE FUCKING TELLS ME WHAT TO DO!"

Ripping the photo off the wall, he smashed it on the floor, shattering the glass as the razor like shards shot out in all directions.

Panting, he glared at the broken frame and stomped on it as hard as he could.

"WHAT THE HELL LYDIA!? ARE YOU A FUCKING MORON?! I DID IT ALL FOR YOU!  EVERY FUCKING THING!"  Grabbing at the air, he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Still, his anger didn't relent.  _He needed to destroy more! That was the only thing that felt appealing.  If only he knew where that fucking breather lived._

Different gruesome scenarios manifested within his twisted brain and each one provided him with shivers of delight.  That was until he realized, again, that he didn't know where Allen lived. It quickly took the wind out of his sails, but the frustration continuously boiled within.

Slapping his forehead, he growled.

“I should have paid attention to where she said she was goin’ when I went on that fucking trip. Now that I think about it, it seems rather convenient that it happened then. Surely, she must've said something more about it?  Where the hell did she say she went?  FUCK, why can’t I even remember which city she was visiting "That Friend" in the hospital. How long has this been going on?!  This feels like it was planned!”  Racking his brain to recall any detail, he cursed out loud when nothing came to him.

Clenching his jaw, he ground his teeth together and began to seethe.  Stretching his fingers, he watched the energy begin to smolder out from them. 

_No, nothing would calm this bloodlust.  He needed to let it out! He wanted to feel the life drain from that fucker's body as he tortured, gouged, and rip him to pieces. Most of all, he wanted her to watch! Oh yes, that would be just what he needed!_

_He had to follow her... She had to be going to HIM._ A wicked smile lit up his hostile expression.  His illuminated orbs began to glow brighter as he tried to sense where she was. 

"FUUUUUCK!!!!" He lamented.  “What the hell?!  I can't sense or see her!!”  

Screaming, he violently flipped the side table in front of him.  Everything that rested on top of it, was ejected into the room.  Dirt from the fern was now scattered everywhere in the debris below him. _What did he care! It was HER stuff anyways.  He needed to show her!  Show her what happens when you double cross the Ghost with the Most! He deserved RESPECT! She had NO IDEA how important he is!_

"YOU WHORE!!!" He roared as he tore into one of the sitting chairs with his now clawed fingertips.

_Why couldn't he sense her? HE NEEDED TO SHOW HER HOW IT WAS GOING TO BE! All or nothin' baby. That was the deal!_

_He must've been too soft on her.  HE had gone too soft! No, he wasn't going to let that happen again._

A malicious chuckle filled the room as he straightened out his jacket and stood up.

"What am I even worried about?  Soon, you'll come crawling back to me and be begging me for forgiveness. Yup, just like you always do! You know why?  It’s because you're WEAK! Why the hell did I fall for someone as weak as her?" He growled as he ran his claws through his hair. 

The bloodlust within him demanded more and it was nowhere near satisfied. 

_No, not one bit._

_If only he could get to her, then he'd change her mind, real quick like! Things would be changing as soon as she came back. She was his and he was never going to let her out of his sight again._

Rubbing under his nose, he sniffed and rolled his shoulders. He needed to let off some steam. _Tearing apart a village sounded perfect right now and by the time he was done, he was certain she'd be back and groveling at his feet._

_Besides, he needed to leave her a message that he was sure she wouldn’t miss._

A knock at the door interrupted his planning and pulled at his curiosity.

Casually striding over, he stopped to brush off some of the dust on his lapel before opening it. 

“Good evening sir.  I’m Officer Brown and this is my partner.  We had a report of a possible domestic dispute.” The skinny cop tipped her hat and pulled out a notepad.   The other police officer stood silently and analyzed him before looking through the open door. “May we come in?”

Brandishing a brilliant smile, Beetlejuice shut the door behind him and appeared between them with his arms slung over their shoulders.  Pulling the obviously stunned cops closer BJ laughed.

“Heya Coppers, I have a better idea.  I need a little help getting my spirits raised.  So, why don’t we get to be real pals.  If ya know what I mean.  Why don’t we paint the town red?”  

 


	38. Victim of Love

** Chapter 38 **

** Victim of Love **

 

From various parts of the city, strobing red lights lit up the heavy snow-laden clouds, while the sounds of sirens and screams accompanied the general bedlam that he had fashioned below.  Oh, yes, this… THIS was what he needed as it permeated him with a nearly euphoric high.  How could he have forgotten this?!  This was WHO he was, not that pale imitation that he had impersonated for all of those years with that weak mortal.   

No, there was no domain that was off limits to his reach.  This was exactly how he liked it, completely unfettered.   He could feel it in his long-cold blood that this was how it was supposed to be; no chains, no curse, no rules, no master, no boundaries.  There was no one who could tell him what to do, no one who had power over him, and there was NOBODY who could stop him.  He was a force of nature.

Sending a cackle to the sky he let the feeling of chaos flow through his every fiber.  It fed his soul in a preternatural way that was indescribable.

Slapping his hands together to dust them off, he began to contemplate his night.  At first, he silently began to count on his fingers until he had to add new fingers to his hand.

“Letsee, a thirty-car pile-up on I-84 with major injuries including a school bus, a bedbug infestation in the superior courthouse, rabid can-canning rats at the country club… Oh yes, and the 5 beehives that I hid in the air ducts at the middle school hosting the national spelling bee tomorrow.  Once that auditorium is full, those vents will open and create quite the buzz!  I hope the kiddos know how to spell ‘excruciating’.” Beetlejuice rubbed his hands together before perking up.

“Ok, what else do I have going on kiddies?  Ah, the funeral home!  How could I forget that I have those timers activated on the springboards under those buncha stiffs?  They are certainly ready for their viewings tomorrow.  HEH!  Now how’s that for a wake!!”  He heartily laughed before continuing his list. 

“Aphrodisiacs in all of the food at the nursing homes, not one but two runaway buses full of passengers,  a major gas and sewage leak in the women’s dormitory, 6 joggers tripping, and a partridge in a pear treeee.”  Holding out his arms, he bellowed out the last of the song before adjusting his shoulders and appreciating his own creative intellect.

Patting his belly, he smacked his lips together.

“I have been busy, busy, busy!  Woo!” He hooted.  “Now what am I missing?  My comedic genius knows no bounds, but I feel like something is missing…”  He contemplated while rubbing the stubble on his chin. 

“Letsee, I’ve already terrified, maimed, molested, crashed, bashed, gnashed, smashed, and saw enough lit-up ambulances and firetrucks to make up a fleet.  I’ve lost count of how many of them were whizzing around and responding to my little projects.  Hmm, is it blood?  Do I need more blood?  Well, ya never can have too much of that but.. Hmmm… what is it that’s missing?  Ah!”

Perking up, a wicked smile twisted upon his face as he covered his eyes with one hand.  With his other hand, he held it out like a gun as he began to twirl his body in place.   Spinning faster and increasing in speed, he was nothing but a whirling blur before he shot out a fireball in a random direction.  It flew through the sky, loudly hissing while casting its amber and pulsing radiance on everything it passed.

In his attempt to stop, the sound of screeching tires came from his heels as he dug both of his feet into the air like it was solid ground.  Still, his head spun like a top, and his body wobbled while he attempted to watch where his little present had gone.   Grabbing the sides of his head, he stopped it in its tracks, while a burst of light lit up and pinpointed him to his next destination.

Like a school-kid on Christmas morning, Beetlejuice jumped up with a squeal of excitement before he soared away.  Whooshing towards the guiding glow of flames, the rushing of the cold air was deafening in his ears as he got closer to the unlucky chump’s house that had the misfortune of being hit.  

As soon as he arrived, a roar of flames illuminated the fireball’s entry point, while high-pitched whizzing and whistles hinted that something combustible was about to blow.  Thick black smoke billowed into the sky, saturating the surrounding area with the pungent scent of hot metal and burning rubber.  Like the fourth of July, a boom shook the whole building, as a cylindrical projectile rocketed through the roof and into the clouds.  Shingles flitted around like autumn leaves as fluffy pieces of insulation slowly fell down like itchy cotton candy from the sky. 

From the now gaping hole in the rooftop, a tower of fire fisted upward and greedily began to spread while consuming all that it could within its grasp.

“Now that’s hot!” he joked.  “I knew something was missing.  Beetlejuice ol’ boy, you’ve done it again.” 

Sitting cross legged in the air, mighty pleased with himself, he watched as a crowd gathered around the collapsing building while the wail of another siren began to get louder by the minute. 

It wasn’t long before his smile faded as the scene lost its interest and began to bore him.  With a huff, he looked out to a darker part of the sky.  His thoughts fell back upon the catalyst for the evening’s events, and it still boiled his blood.

“She better fucking get the message, cause I ain’t even warmed up yet.” He muttered to himself with a scowl.  Spinning slowly in place he began to ponder more on that thought.  “Just in case, I better make it crystal clear to her, but first, let’s have a little fun.”

Appearing in the sky, high above the tall buildings in the downtown area of Hartford, Beetlejuice was presented with a perfect illustration of his handiwork. 

“Speaking of handiwork…”   Scanning the confusion below, his face lit up when he found exactly what he was looking for.  “Ah, there ya are Doc!  Almost forgot where I left ya!”

Sniggering, he spied the medic that had assisted the male officer who had earlier been at his apartment door.  Well, that was after BJ had his fun, making the cop drive his cruiser into a barrier, initiating that pile up on the interstate.  On the other hand, the police officer’s partner, had already met her fate earlier that evening when the ghost got a little handsy.  Feeling generous, since the night was young, he had let her go before he had gotten carried away.

Slumped against a brick wall, was an unconscious but very familiar man in dark blue medical scrubs, but sans the winter jacket that he had originally worn over it.  He was tall, fit, attractive, with short ashy blonde hair, yet unbeknownst to him, there was a singular nefarious reason why Beetlejuice had stashed him away for later. 

“Had to save the best for last, ya know?” He spoke as if the limp man below could hear him.  “What would you say were the chances, eh pretty-boy?  I’m sure they were one in a million, but I always was a betting man.  It doesn’t hurt that I know how to push the odds in my favor.”

Beetlejuice chuckled, cracking his hands together, before holding them out in front of him and wiggling his fingers.  As he did so, a glowing but transparent cord began to fall from each digit. 

“Gotta love it when you know who’s pulling the strings.”

At a speed too fast for the naked eye, the phantom lines whizzed from his fingers like they were fishing poles.   Flying with perfect precision, they hit their target and hooked onto the seemingly lifeless person.

Waggling his fingers, Beetlejuice sent his energy down the line triggering the man to perk up with an electric smile, before jumping to his feet like a cartoon character.

“Ya know what fucker, it wasn’t too hard finding you.  All I had to do was create a little chaos, and like ants, you guys came to join the picnic.  I’m sure you’re aware of what folks do ta ants who try to get a piece of what’s not theirs.”  BJ sniffed, while looking at the mortal who he couldn’t stop picturing fucking his wife.  Shaking the image out of his head, he focused on the task at hand. 

“You never had a chance against me… you’re Lyd’s ex for a reason.  Now, we can dance around the subject all we want, but it was always me conducting the orchestra.  After all, I am the one and the only maestro of mayhem!”

Giving his hands a quick lift and pull, the blonde was yanked up and then dragged over to another spot.

“Dahh, duuh, duuh, duh duh, duh duh…” Beginning to warble out the tune to ‘Blue Danube’, Beetlejuice directed the man below like a simple marionette, forcing the medic to waltz into the busy street like a drunkard.

Nodding over his shoulder, the music became realized as it played from some unseen stereo from behind the specter in the sky.   Now with an accompanying soundtrack, the mortal continued to dance and leap in front of the passing cars; some were just a hair’s width from hitting him as they whizzed by while honking loudly.  With a giddy smile, BJ examined the city’s layout for the next phase of his plan.

“Now, letsee if Dr. Babe-Catcher lives up to his name.”  Beetlejuice lifted his hands and the manipulated man disappeared only to reappear on a quieter street.  The living marionette stood unmoving while Beetlejuice waited for the proper cue. 

It wasn’t long before it had presented itself to him.  Further down the block from the doctor, a small group of college kids filed out of a very popular bar and began to move in his direction.   With spirits high, they were laughing and talking amongst themselves as they huddled together while trying to keep warm.  Lost in their conversation, none of them noticed the bizarrely walking doctor coming towards them.  When he was less than three cars length away, one of the girls looked up, stopped in her tracks and halted the rest of the group with her arms. 

Cautiously leaning toward her friend on the right, the red-headed girl began to whisper and subtly point in his direction, while the rest of the group silently tried to comprehend what was going on.  The other girl nodded back in reply, but when she observed the exaggerated and rubber-like ways that the doc moved, she couldn’t help the laughter that erupted out of her. 

By then, the M.D was nearly eight feet away, but when the girl laughed, it was like someone had pressed the pause button on him.   In mid stride, the uniformed man became motionless, and the students examined his impossible stance from afar.   

Not even standing on one foot, he was on the very tip of his toes, leaning forward at an angle that should have caused him to fall over, while his other foot was stiffly jutted forward in the air.  It scientifically did not make sense from any position.  His equilibrium wasn’t right, and on top of it, no matter how strong of a wind passed, nothing moved on him, not even a single hair on his body.  For nearly ten minutes, he was in that unblinking stasis like a statue made of marble.  The whole time, there was no sign of life from him nor did he appear to be breathing, and it stirred up concern from the students as they inched closer while inquiring about the man’s health.

One brave girl, the red-head, carefully sidled to his side and hesitantly stretched out her arm to tap the doctor’s shoulder.  Just before she could touch him, the man’s head pivoted around to face her with a disturbingly large smile, while the rest of his body had stayed in its unmoving position.    

With a shriek the girl jumped back, but it was then that the rest of his body moved.  With the unusual expression permanently affixed upon his face, he suddenly leapt high into the air, gently landed on his feet, and bowed before snapping his head up to look at her.   Frozen once more, the only movement in his body was him snapping his fingers together, as it magically elicited dance music to start thumping from the leafless trees that surrounded them.  As their branches and trunks wiggled to the beat of the music, the college students murmured between each other.

As the girl looked about them with confusion, the physician jumped in front of her, ripped off his shirt, and exposed his muscular torso before starting a strip tease to the pounding beat.  Clearly uncomfortable, the girl rushed back to join the safety of the group, but her friends had other plans and pushed her back over to him.  They hooted, cheered, and cat-called to them both like they had all believed that this was some sort of hidden-camera prank.  

With an uneasy smile, she stood still and hugged her sides as the doctor began to provocatively dance around her while caressing, fondling, and toying with her body.  After circling her a few times, he changed it up and began to roughly grind his crotch against her as she covered her eyes, but it was then that she couldn’t handle it anymore and ran off down the block in tears.   When the music abruptly stopped, and the emotionless doctor stood paralyzed again, a roar of laughter erupted from her friends as they began to clap.   Moving forward while giggling and waving to the physician, with even one of them stopping to give the man a nice slap on the butt, they soon jogged down the street after their mortified friend.     

As soon as they were out of sight, the doctor dropped to his knees and collapsed like a rag-doll.

Materializing next to him, Beetlejuice glared at the form by his boots.  As he analyzed the guy’s face and body, there was no doubt about it that the man was Lydia’s ex but with shorter hair.  Just the sight of him ignited the magma of hate to creep up within his soul before it started to come out of his pores.

“She’s mine!!”  He growled as he grabbed the unconscious man by his hair and lifted him up until he was face to face to him.  “I’ll show her what happens to fuckers who even look at my wife!”

Within a blink, Beetlejuice and the doctor were in the apartment.  Throwing the man down upon the debris, the ghost began to pace without taking his dangerous eyes off of the mortal below.

“How dare you interfere!  Did you think that you could compete with The Ghost with The Most?!  DO you KNOW who I am?  I AIN’T something to mess with!!” Beetlejuice seethed as his clawed hands twitched open.

In a blur, he had the powerless guy by the throat and slammed him against the metal front door.  His hands tightened, feeling the muscles and tendons move to accommodate his grip until he relaxed his fingers.

“No.  No, I need to be patient.  Why don’t we do this slowly.”  He curled one side of his lip, pulling the man away from the door and turned towards the wall with the little alcove on his right.   Aggressively kicking away the already knocked over long and narrow entry-table, it broke apart and slid in pieces through the archway and into the kitchen.  Now that the path was clear, Beetlejuice pinned the man up against the unobstructed wall with his magic.

“What did she ever see in you?” Pressing his finger on the man’s exposed chest, he slowly forced his claw down until it began to poke through his skin until he found resistance from his sternum.

A trickle of blood trailed down the man’s chest and Beetlejuice’s finger.  Pulling his finger back, he examined the crimson wetness.  Just the sight of it thrilled him with a near orgasmic delight, as his eyes widened, and an insane smile broadened upon his face. 

His core shook with excitement as he fantasized about the warm, red blood spurting upon him with every last beat from the bane of his afterlife’s heart. 

Wrapping his serpentine tongue around his finger, he savored every last bit of the trickle of fear infused plasma.  Licking his lips, an impatience overtook his being and he was filled with the need for more.

Across the man’s trim but muscled abdomen, BJ ran his cold claws as red threads followed behind his scalpel-like talons, until they beaded up and wept in its wake.   Doing it again, he traced the bloody trails while using more pressure.   Ribbons of scarlet dripped and soaked into the doctor’s dark slacks and as it did so, the nearly black fabric darkened further.

Beetlejuice’s exposed tongue coiled and writhed in delight as he decided his next move.

“You didn’t deserve my generosity.  I LET you have those years with her when I should have killed you the first chance that I got.  Soon, oh yes, soon you’ll never come between us again.  Then, she will never look at anyone else.  She will learn that this is for her own good.”  Pulling back his clawed hand, he joined his fingers together and aimed the razor sharp points to wherever his eyes wanted to land. 

There were too many choices.  He had always wanted to eviscerate him, but he could do that later.  What about ripping his jugular out?  Nah, that would end things too fast.  What about poking holes into him until he resembled swiss cheese?  He was certainly good at missing vital parts and this way he could let the fun last longer, but first, he wanted to have an active participant.

With a quick nod of his head, Beetlejuice zapped the man and it wasn’t long before the man’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Wakey, wakey.” BJ sneered.  “I need to ask you a few questions.”

As the man’s blue eyes came into focus upon the ghost in front of him, they grew wide as he began to struggle against the invisible bindings.

Tsking him, BJ shook his head.

“You should know ya can’t fight it or win against me.” He said with a smirk. “What made you think that you could get away with it?  I know the pussy is good, but to risk your life over it?”

“Wha… what are you talking about?”

Fury erupted inside of BJ as he lunged at him, his eyes were like trails of light with how quickly he moved.

A scream filled the room as Beetlejuice pulled his now bloodied hand back while a large gouge now adorned the side of the man’s abdomen.  It began to hemorrhage as the doctor frantically thrashed his head back and forth while the rest of him was forced to remain stationary.  He babbled and pleaded as tears began to fill his frightened eyes.

“You know FUCKIN DAMN WELL what I’m talkin’ about.  ANSWER ME, or next time, I’m taking off body parts one by one.”

“Wha, wha, d,d,d,do you want t,t,t,to know?” The man cried out as his lip uncontrollably moved.

“SHE’S MINE!  HOW DARE YOU SNIFF AFTER MY WIFE!  What did you do?!  WHAT DID YOU TELL HER?” Beetlejuice separated his sticky fingers, pointed one under the man’s chin and stabbed it before pulling back.

“I swear!  I haven’t done anything!   She came to me!  She, she seemed unhappy, and, and…”  He stammered but with each word, BJ’s eyes narrowed.

Beetlejuice’s rage further began to build, and all he could envision was decapitating the shit-head right then and there.

“I’m sorry!!  It’s all true!  We’ve been fucking for years!” The man cried out like it was going to be his last words, and it was…

Beetlejuice roared as the words hit him, they repeated in a putrid cycle, driving him further down into deeper depths of where there was no coming back. 

Swinging his arm, his scythe like nails zinged around, flinging blood off of his hand until it came to a stop just millimeters from the man’s neck. 

“Wait… what?” Perplexed, BJ shook his head and then looked at the guy again, but the man couldn’t answer.  The fear of his impending death must have been too much that he had fainted and pissed himself.

Leaning forward, he examined the man’s face.  No, it was definitely Allen, but he said they were fucking.  Which, of course, was impossible, ‘cause he would’ve immediately been banished to Sandwormland as soon as the guy’s cock had intruded upon his territory.

Patting down the man’s dark slacks, he found the guy’s wallet, opened it up, and pulled out his license.

Squinting his eyes, he took a step back and dropped his arms. 

“Fuck.” He said in an empty tone. 

“Guess it was just your bad luck tonight, eh Jeff?  Maybe this’ll teach you to keep from fuckin’ other people’s wives.” Stashing the money into his pocket, he tossed the license and the wallet on the floor as he floated up and folded his legs.  

Analyzing the man, Beetlejuice felt his energy begin to drop when he came to a realization.  Swallowing down the knot in his throat, he didn’t want to admit it, but in his blind rage, he supposed that any blonde skinny guy coulda looked like the ex.  In fact, the more he observed him, the more he looked totally different from his memory of that shit-head.  Actually, he was having a hard time remembering what her ex even looked like anymore.  That didn’t sit well with him.

Leaning his elbows on his knees, he slouched forward and began to talk to the poor schlub.

“Nothin’ in those messages even said he was a doctor, dunno why I thought of that.  Hell, who knows where the fuck she coulda met him!  It coulda been anywhere.  It didn’t even have to be here in Hartford.  She coulda met the fucker at a gas-station in some bum-fuck town!”  As he spoke, his anger simmered from the unknown factors that he had no control over.  He didn’t have any information to go on and that made him sick.

Reclining back, he floated and tried to create a plan.  The blood lust was there still, and he wanted to release it, but the urge wasn’t as strong.  In fact, when glancing to the passed-out coward on the wall, it didn’t feel worth killing him.  Sure, it could be easy, but he wouldn’t get satisfaction out of it.   After all, since he wasn’t the intended target, it wasn’t going to be as fun.

Groaning while pulling himself back up, his hands dropped to his side as he floated closer to him. 

“What’s the point of leaving an example if the subject ain’t what was intended.  ‘Sides, when she comes back, it’d be good not to have a body count, at least in the apartment, right away.  Gotta work our way into that, ya know?”  He patted the poor guys cheek before sending him away to somewhere he would be found.   He wasn’t done looking for her tonight, but he was starting to lose motivation.

“I wonder what she’ll think of my little project out there?  She better appreciate it, after all, I held back for her sake.”

.

.

She had no idea how much time had passed while she aimlessly drove down the highway.  Signs, exits, and distance didn’t matter to her right now. 

Earlier, when Lydia had run out of the front-door of her apartment, her only desire was to escape from everything.  Originally, she had thought about driving to the coast to go clear her mind, but she had missed her exit ages ago and she just kept going.  Too many tears had fallen, and she was now exhausted as her loud cries filled the small interior of her car.

Her mind endlessly replayed the argument on a horrible loop, and for the life of her, she couldn’t calm down.  It wasn’t until she had almost scraped her car along the cement median, did she come to her senses when an ambulance with its sirens blaring, zoomed past her on the highway. 

_Where am I?  How much time has passed??_   Glancing at the clock on her car’s dashboard she discovered that it was now a little after 1AM.

Spying an exit up ahead, she recognized it as the turn to get onto 295S.  _Oh gods, I’ve driven all the way into Rhode Island and if I continue, I’ll be driving straight through Providence and into Massachusetts.   I have to try to think of what I’m doing because I can’t keep driving like this._

Pulling over into the lot of a car dealership, she shut off everything and tried to focus on a plan. _There is no way that I’m going to go home right now.  No, I just can’t deal with seeing him!  UGH._  

Gripping the steering wheel tightly in frustration, she had to think of what were the options that she had available.  As she thought on it, her body wouldn’t stop shaking as she hiccupped while trying to calm her breathing.

She could go to her dad’s, but then he’d question her about what had happened.  There was no way that she could tell him the truth.  She didn’t have the strength for it.  Plus, she didn’t exactly tell him anything about her relationship with Beetlejuice, let alone that she was married to him.  _I know for a fact that there is no way that he could handle any of that reality!  He’ll be happier obliviously thinking that I’ve been single and living it up._

Leaning on the steering-wheel, she tapped her forehead until it dawned on her that she could have stayed with Cherise IF she had thought about it.  Obviously, she wasn’t thinking about anything close to that during the whole drive.  Now, she could just kick herself for it! 

With a groan, she gave into her last option.  She would just have to get a hotel room, but first she needed to check the phone to see how much was left in the bank before she could do that _.  I doubt it’s enough though_. 

Her body ached as she reached for her purse on the passenger’s seat, but her hand was met with nothing.   Looking around and digging under the seat, she froze as a heaviness hit her.   

The realization that she came to wasn’t pleasant; when she had rushed out of the apartment she didn’t grab anything else besides her keys.  Neither her phone nor her wallet was with her.  Thinking on it more, she recalled that during the fight, she had hastily shoved her phone into a kitchen drawer.

“What am I going to doooooo!?”  She groaned, dragging her palms down her cheeks in frustration. 

To her dismay she made one more awful discovery.  Looking at her gauges, it was then that she saw that not only did she have nothing in the way of any form of payment, she had also forgotten to fill the tank like she had meant to do on her way home from work.  _Damn her for being so distracted about her husband coming home._

She grumbled at that last thought. _He didn’t deserve how happy I was to see him!_  

_So, here I am, a state away, practically running on fumes and nowhere to go.  There’s no way that I could make it home… even if I had wanted to go there, which I DO NOT!_

With slow thumps, she hit her head against the steering wheel in frustration.  She felt totally helpless and she had no clue what to do about anything anymore.

Slouching herself up, she spied out of the corner of her tired eyes, a police car cruising by very slowly and examining her as they did so.  Her poor body heaved a painful sigh, started the engine, and put the car in gear.  She couldn’t stay there any longer and further risk making her night much worse.  Being shoved into the back seat of a police cruiser for looking like a lunatic, was not on her agenda. 

Pulling her car to the exit, she turned left to head towards the city.  Maybe there was a place she could park and get a nap in.  She was so tired and couldn’t think clearly.  Perhaps after a nap she would be able to make a better plan.

As she drove past congregations of tall office buildings, her eyes desperately darted for anyplace that she could park and safely rest.  She scoured the view of every building's parking lot, alley, or anything that could be a possibility for reprieve, but when she passed by a familiar red neon sign, it caught her eye.  It was the same sign for the café where she had met up with Allen for drinks. 

_ALLEN!  Yes! He lives close by, maybe he could help me out?  Uh, if only I could just remember where he lived again…_

After many wrong turns, and once going down the wrong way on a one-way street, she had finally found the old factory turned apartment complex where he lived.  _At least I remembered his apartment number, but I hope that he is home.  Wait, what if he didn’t want to help me?_   There was no way she could contact anyone else.  It’s not like she could remember anyone’s number to call for help since everything was automatic in her cell phone.

Pulling into a desolate spot furthest from the building, Lydia looked across the parking lot and to the entrance.  Turning off the ignition, her stomach quivered as she stared at the intimidating brick structure.   Shaking her head with the realization that the doors were locked, it had finally dawned on her that there was a key-code to enter the foyer.  Hitching her breath, she felt her insides wanting to cave in.  What should she do?  It wasn’t like she had expected Allen to trust her enough to share the entry code, but it wasn’t like she had ever thought to ask.  Besides, it’s not like they were friends yet, but she was hoping they could have been.  After tonight, he’d probably change his mind and run away as fast as he could… again.

“Gods, Lydia, come on.  You gotta try.  Let’s try, ok?”  She nibbled at her thumb and focused on her goal.  _It wasn’t going to be that hard, right?_

Nope, she’d just have to press the button to see if he was home and hopefully awake.  Her tired body didn’t want to move, and her fear was only growing.  So much had happened already, and she had to force through this hesitation.  She was so close to a possible break in this terrible and never-ending night.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her car door and stepped out onto the pavement, only to be met with the harsh reminder that she had left the apartment with nothing on except her robe.  Shutting the car door, she took a step forward on the freezing asphalt as a biting breeze flung her robe open.  Speedily fixing it, Lydia made a mad dash to the small enclosure.  With her bare feet agonizingly slapping upon the frozen ground and the occasional stab from debris, she desperately begged out loud for the alcove to be protected from the harsh wind.

Moving forward with too much momentum, while holding out her arms she slammed to a stop against the metal plate that displayed a few tall columns of names with a little button next to each of them.   Panting out puffs of vapor, her cheeks stung, as she closed her eyes before lifting them to search for his name.  

The long harsh buzz was far from comforting as she pressed it and her body shivered wildly.  While waiting for an answer, so many butterflies and tears were clawing for their release, but she had to hope for the best.  

Yet, her only answer was the sound of the frosty wind bullying the nearby tall evergreens.

“No!  I have to keep trying.  This is the only thing left that I can do…”  She shakily whispered while pressing the button down much harder and for longer.  “Please, Allen, please answer.  Please, pick up.  Please, please, please…”

Desperately she sought to hear his voice from the round, little slatted speaker for the intercom on the wall.  _Wait, what would I even say to him?  I can’t tell him what happened.  I can’t.  I’m too embarrassed and I’m sure he will blame me.  Maybe he will just let me warm up.  Maybe he can give me a couple of dollars so I can put some gas in my tank, and I can figure out where to go._

Any remaining confidence that she had was starting to wane, but still that desperate glimmer of “maybe” was enough to keep on trying.  Lifting one of her icy feet, she rubbed it against the back of her chilly leg in an attempt to warm it.  As she waited for any sign of a response, there was a growing sense of urgency as she continually switched her stance to keep both feet from freezing.  For all of the times that she had pressed the buzzer, a doubt filled within her gut that it may have been broken and hadn’t buzzed at all.  

_Or, Lydia, maybe he just didn’t want to answer some loonie stranger that was hitting his buzzer over and over in the middle of the night._ If it was her, she probably wouldn’t have answered it either.  With her luck, the cops were probably on their way.

Here she was, practically naked, stranded, without any way of contacting anyone, or any means to pay for anything. _This was too much.  Oh gods, way too much!!_ _Why does the universe hate me so?_  

As bile rose up with a queasy lurch, she dashed to a shrubbery close by.  Bent over and panting, she prayed that the feeling would pass but the thought was rudely interrupted when she vomited.  Gasping and trembling for a couple minutes, she intermittently spit out the remaining acidic nastiness within her mouth.  A horrible burp triggered another heave, but she was thankful that there was nothing left in her stomach. 

Sluggishly hobbling back to the doorway, she stood in front of it and stared at the blurry apartment numbers.  Including her head, her whole body felt heavy and numb.  _What am I doing?_   Lifting her shaking hand, it felt as heavy as a boulder as she hovered over the cold metal button by Allen’s name.  It felt pointless.  Letting her hand fall back to her side, her knees began to knock together.  No one could help her as she was crumbling within.

Dropping violently to her knees, they scraped on the frigid and soiled cement.  She felt herself falling apart as she began to shake, doubled over, and began sobbing out in loud bursts.  Clenching her bright red fists, she got to her knees and hit the wall as her anger and frustration seeped into every nook and cranny within her whole being.  _I just want to give up!  Nothing matters anymore!  I’m better off being alone._

Throwing herself forward, she pressed her face to the grimy, archaic bricks and pathetically whimpered while dragging her face down.  _I probably deserved this… this has to be my punishment for all the awful and evil things that she ever did._

Wiping her nose with her numb hand, she attempted to stand up, but her legs wobbled under her.  Sniffling, she supported herself up by hanging onto the brick. 

_I’ll try to sleep in my car and if I end up getting in trouble, I would just have to get in trouble.  I don’t fucking care anymore._

Walking forward, she couldn’t feel her feet but still the pains shot up through them, sending an awful reminder of how unprepared she was for anything.  Each step felt like she was walking on glass, as her head sloshed like it was full of sea water, her vision blurred, and her body didn’t want to go any further.   Nearly falling, she stumbled forward and then back after she had found the step down for the curb and that was enough to stop her.

Roughly plopping her butt down, she tried to focus on her car.  It could’ve been a million miles away right now for all that she cared.  No, not just that, she just wanted to give up on everything.  Bending over, between the parted robe on her legs, Lydia stared down at the wavy view of her red feet on the dirty and icy gutter through her tears.  She hiccupped, while trying to repress any more sobs but there was nothing more to keep them at bay.  She felt so broken.

She wanted to scream but all that came out of her mouth was a booming, long, and pain-filled, pathetic whine-cry that echoed through the empty parking lot. 

“Nothing matters…  Nothing…”  She loudly cried out into her dirty hands that cupped her face, letting out her despair that was transported with those words.

“Miss, are you ok?  Did you get locked out?”  A voice called to her from the very far right.  Risking a peek, she spied a blurry figure rounding the corner from the parking area behind the apartments.   _Oh, shit!  It’s a cop!_   _No, she didn’t want to be seen right now but she had already been spotted. She was certain she appeared suspicious._

As they got closer, the panic inside of her surged forth causing her to stand to attention.  Everything in her was prepared for fight or flight, but flight was winning.   Just as she was about to take off for her car, sparkles filled her vision and she suddenly felt like passing out. 

_No, I need to run_.  _It’s time to run…_

Wobbling before spinning in a circle, she thought she had spied her car in the dizzying haze and made a bid to aim for it.   Only making it two steps, she had to stop because she couldn’t catch her breath, even though she could hear the person walking closer.

Still bent over, hands on her knees, she risked another glance to see how close they were.  Shielded by her hair, she spied the man cautiously stepping under one of the street lamps.  Carrying a large leather satchel, and watching her intently, the man slowly came into focus as her eyes cleared. 

As her jaw dropped, she twisted her body to face him and frantically gasped to say something. 

Even though he was still a ways away, she could see with clarity that the man under the lamp was an extremely exhausted looking Allen.

Clawing her hands forward while silently wheezing his name, she outstretched her trembling arm to him but her paralyzed lower half refused to move.     _Why wasn't he coming over?  Was he lying when he said that he wanted to be friends?  No, I can't handle any more heartbreak tonight!  Wait, does he even recognize me right now?!_

While blinding, blinking stars incumbered her vision, she willed out his name as she wobbled forward a couple steps.  Regrettably, gravity had won and entirely overtook her.  With a resonating smack, a jolting pain flushed through her body with a flash of white.   The only things that she was aware of was the dull aching buzz from the base of her teeth, and the sound of scrambling footfalls that became louder.

“Kut!  Lydia?  Why are you here?  Did something happen?  Are you ok?  Why are you dressed like this?” While carefully lifting her up, Allen bombarded her with questions, but she couldn’t answer as she babbled incoherently through her tears. 

Immediately he was silenced by her mournful wailing, as she tightly clutched onto his arms and pressed her tear-adorned face into his winter jacket.  Another gust of wind lifted her robe and he was quick to cover her shame.  How cruelly the wintertime zephyrs mocked her for her awful choices.  She could almost hear their contemptuous jeers as she trembled nonstop from her nerves and the bitter temperature.

Even such primordial beings understood who she was on the inside and had recognized her wretchedness within.  Those ancient Sylphs were wise and quick to punish foolish children who rashly acted without thinking.  Yes, now she understood, for blindly making a deal with a devil, those elemental nymphs had judged her to be unworthy… and they were right.  She was worthless.

“Here, let’s get you inside.” His now dulcet voice touched her ears through her warbly sobs as she faintly nodded her head in reply.  

Respectfully separating her away from his body, Allen was careful to aide Lydia to her feet by her elbows, as her body spasmed from her repressed cries.  Once again, she was barely able to straighten up before her legs collapsed underneath her.  Swiftly catching her before she hit the unyielding concrete below, he assisted her back up.  Rapidly her body was weakening until her physical strength was all but gone.  

Holding her upright, he endeavored to guide her forward, as she sought to move her pendulous legs.  Yet, as he moved her onward, it was to no avail as the tops of her feet scraped along the rough cement walkway.  Somewhere deep inside of her, there was a large part that begged for her to escape and meet her fate in the cold dark night. 

_I’m not worth it.  He should just leave me here, or better yet, toss me into the river and let my body be washed out to sea._

.

.

_Empty._

_Yes, that is what I am;_

_nothingness._

No tears, no thoughts, or anything could be released as she seemingly floated along next to Allen’s body.  With the gentlest of care, he glided her through the many long echoey hallways within the longstanding building where he lived.  A clear ding bounced within the small space of the elevator, stirring up a minuscule part within her consciousness to the forefront.

_Is he carrying me?  I can't feel anything._

Opening her heavy-lidded eyes, they listlessly analyzed his face, and surveyed the painted determination upon it as they turned a corner.  With a quick but stoic glimpse down to her, he hefted her closer and adjusted her within his arms.  That simple act filled her with comfort, and she couldn’t grasp why.

Closing her eyes again, time skipped forward until she sensed herself being lowered upon something firm but giving.

“Here you go.” He softly spoke as if he was addressing the silence.

After carefully setting her upon his couch, he whipped around to shut the front door and then took off into some unknown part of his apartment.   Without any strength left within, not even to hold herself up, she flopped over feeling unsure of anything.  In fact, she couldn’t even tell if she was breathing. 

Lydia was left with feeling a semblance to her being nothing more than an empty carapace.

It wasn't long before a thick, heavy blanket was carefully draped over her, but she could barely will her head to move, let alone, see what was happening.  No, everything was too much of an effort, and so, she gave up completely and willingly.

Even though her eyes were open, they saw nothing, and that was all that her body could manage.  Everything within her, including her muscles were about as strong as a blade of grass.  Although she could still hear him doing things throughout the apartment, to her it was nothing more than white noise.  As the apathetic energy consumed her, she didn’t care what he was doing or what would happen to her next. 

There was a deafening silence within her.  It was dark and quiet, as her quintessence floated aimlessly along in the infinite loneliness of the universe.  Powerless and hollow, she had no government over anything.  Still, lost in the vacuum, no thoughts could be mustered forth and that was what she desired.  Yes, the nothingness _._   That was what she sought; content to be sucked into the black hole that welcomed her with a ravenous anticipation.  As it would decimate her being, leaving her only remains to be microscopic flecks of space dust, her reward would be the sweet liberation from oblivion.

When a warm and familiar hand gently tugged on her umbilical, she was sucked back to earth, blinking while her eyes began to focus.  A blurry darkness blocked her vision but as her brain started to buzz to life, she began to comprehend what she was seeing.  

There, in front of her, Allen stood fixed upon the spot while gently repeating her name.

_How long was he standing there?  Why didn't I hear him?_

With only her eyes, she lifted her gaze and noted that within his hands, he held on tight to something. 

“Here, why don’t you have some tea.  You need to warm up.” He said while bending down to his knees. 

Finally, when he was level to her view without her straining her eyes, he offered out to her a steaming ceramic mug.  While his calm and kind face analyzed her, she couldn’t help but notice that there was no real emotion behind it.  It was not the same expressive face that she had known and loved long ago, and for some reason it surprised and further saddened her.   It was not what she had expected to see, but the death of all of his emotions was just another harsh reminder of her many horrible failures.

_It’s all my fault that he cannot emotionally feel… anything.  His empathy, his joy, and his heart…  I’m the reason that he lost all of his gifts and prevented him from living a happy life.  I’m the worst.  I should at least thank him and then get out of his hair._

Inside of her mind, she yelled for her body to respond but it defiantly stayed motionless and heavy.   Not even her lips or voice wanted to listen to her will. 

After a few minutes of analytically observing her, she had still not moved nor answered him.  Carefully setting aside the tea upon the nearby coffee table, he helped her sit upright on the couch.  Attentive and quiet, Allen adjusted a few items on the davenport so she wouldn’t fall over once again.  As she watched the movie screen play back what her eyes could see, she was held a captive within her mind.  

Once he was settled back into place, Allen hesitated for just a moment before he tentatively moved to take one of her hands.  Lifting up her right one, he lightly moved it towards his body, but instead of holding it like she had expected, he turned it over.   Pressing a couple fingers to her wrist, he raised up one of his own and held hers still upon his knee.  As his eyes were fixated on his watch, he kept track of the seconds while he took her pulse. 

After a little while he stopped, turned his body back to her and leaned forward, until he was only less than ten inches from her face.   As he did so, she could feel his breath upon her, and the scent of hand soap mixed with his warm cedar wood cologne became stronger.  With his brows furrowed, he stayed in that position for a bit, while judicially scrutinizing each of her pain-filled eyes.   

Although she was unsure of what he was doing, she could not find the will to care.   No, right now, all that she wanted to do was sleep.  _Giving up completely sounded nice too._

Standing up, he jogged into the hallway, but it wasn’t long before he came back.  Once more, he took his place in front of her and opened up a large black leather bag.  Grabbing a thermometer, he held it out in front of her face.  Emotionlessly opening her mouth, he tucked it under her tongue before reaching back into the bag.

After pulling out and setting down various sealed tools, packaged items, and bottles onto the coffee table, his eyes then focused on the task at hand.  About that time, the thermometer beeped, and he was quick to remove it from her mouth to read it.  As he stayed silent, she couldn’t interpret his demeanor to see if what he saw was good or bad.

Slipping on medical gloves, Allen grabbed a couple things off the coffee table and got to work cleaning her bloodied knees.  Spraying something from a bottle into the wound, he used some large gauze pads to blot and wipe at it while containing the mess.  

Lost, she felt lost while apperceptive that she wasn't even in her body.  No, she was floating above them, observing the scene with indifference.  Yet, occasionally, a minuscule sensation poked into her subconsciousness when her legs were jostled about as he meticulously decontaminated her knees. 

A blasting sting unexpectedly overwhelmed Lydia and then ambushed her sensitive nerves.  Startled, her essence heaved, sucked back, and in a rush retreated into her empty form.  The unanticipated physical pain kickstarted her body to awaken, until finally relinquishing all control over to her faculties.   As she hissed through her teeth, his eyes turned to watch her as he set a few bloody pads of gauze into a metal tray.

“That hurt?  That’s good to hear.  Well, it’s not good that you’re hurting, but it’s good that you’re feeling the pain.  Please forgive me, I’ll have to be very thorough when cleaning them out.  They are pretty bad and I’m only doing this so they don’t get infected.   I’ve discovered that there’s a lot of debris mixed into the abrasion, and it will probably continue to hurt as I pick them out.”  He explained, before he yet again sprayed her knee and then continued to clean it. 

After repeating the process on the other one, he dabbed them dry and began to gently smear a salve to it.  Finally, grabbing a deep-purple colored bandage roll, he affixed the gauze and started to wrap up one of her knees. 

The hot and swollen wounds painfully throbbed to her heartbeat as the wrappings were pulled tight with a constant pressure.  While he finished dressing her wound, her eyes fell upon the small red-soaked mountain of discarded gauze pads that were in the tray.  It was then that she finally beheld the amount of blood that had been trailed in and dripped upon his hard wood floors.  Yet before this, she wasn’t even aware that she had been bleeding until he had started taking care of her knees.

A fleeting thought dashed through her mind about the light-cream colored couch that she sat on, but she couldn't will herself to care about it.  Even though she had wanted to, she couldn't muster up any of those feelings right now.  All night, her emotional battery had been draining and now it was completely empty.

When he was done with her knees, he methodically enveloped the blankets around her body before once again lifting and offering the hot cup of tea to her.  

This time, although it took a while, she willed her shaky hands to hold it.  Wrapping them around the ceramic mug, the radiant heat began to warm her cold, red fingers.  The feeling was comforting, and she needed more of that as she decided to take a risk to lift it up and have a sip. 

As the hot liquid spread into her cold mouth, it went down her throat and warmed her body from the inside out.  Immediately, she recognized the flavor as the same licorice tea that they had used to get, and it filled her with a nostalgia. 

Even though it was one of her favorites, she had stopped buying that specific tea because it had always reminded her of him.  Over time, she had completely forgotten about how comforting and grounding that it could be.  Taking a deeper drink, its warmth spread further and deeper than she could have imagined, like it was warming her soul.  Although her mouth was still parched, she was attempting to savor everything about this simple act, flavor, and moment.

As she did so, Allen cleaned up the tools and put all of the things away, before he finally settled next to her on the sofa and continued to carefully monitor her.   Lifting the mug up in front of her face, she turned to look over to him past the blanket that was bundled around her.  

His serious gray-blue eyes watched her every movement, but she didn't care.  Normally, this would have embarrassed her, but even that emotion was long gone to the void.  After everything tonight, she was emotionally dead. 

_Was this how Allen perpetually felt?  Was it the comfort in the numbing nothingness?  What was it like to endlessly live like this?  I don’t know if I could endure a life like that.  No real happiness… just a vacancy that could never be filled._

“Well,” His voice interrupted her vague trail of thoughts. “you appear to have mild hypothermia and shock, which now looks to be abating, but I’m concerned that you were beginning to dip into a more severe form of both before I treated you.  The good news is that you don’t have any frostbite, and although your abrasions were bad, they weren’t to the bone.  So, other than the few other health concerns that I have, which I can address later, you look to be generally healthy.” He waited to see if she would say anything, but she continued to mutely stare at him with her tired eyes.

“You don’t have to tell me anything that you don’t want to, ok?  Right now, I just want you to rest under those blankets and warm up.  I’m thankful that I have tomorrow off, so if you want to talk about anything, we can.”  As he spoke, he looked like he was trying to figure out all of the puzzle pieces that were in front of him, but there was no picture to use for a reference.

“thank… you.” Albeit her voice was raspy, she finally weakly replied to him before imbibing once more.  Getting up, Allen walked towards the hallway but before he got too far, he stopped at the entrance and turned to face her.

“Please give me a moment and I’ll be right back.  I’m going to go change my sheets so the bed will be fresh for you.” 

“I’m, I’m ok here.  I can sleep on the couch.”  She uttered hoarsely but her throat hurt when she spoke.  Looking down to the couch, she swallowed heavily as her apathy hastily left when a newfound guilt filled within her for putting him out tonight.

_Well, to put him out in general.  Why am I always burdening him?  I feel like all I ever do is be a bother to everyone._

“I’m sorry if it makes you uncomfortable, but I won’t accept that.  You’re going to need some proper sleep and my bed is the best option.  This is on the doctor’s orders.” He spun back, walked down the hallway and disappeared into the darkened bedroom.

Exhaling, she directed her head upward and wanted to cry again.  Yet, when she couldn’t will any more tears out, she returned her view back to her lap.  Her eyes, her lips, and even her nose burned and throbbed as a painful reminder of her sins. 

She didn’t want to risk having her thoughts fallback on things worse than this moment, and so, her eyes darted around looking for a distraction.  Yet, even that was too exhausting, so instead, she let her mind float, lost in the umber colored tea. 

Releasing a sigh that physically hurt, Lydia no longer had the energy to do anything more than sleep.

 

 


End file.
